


Dragon's Revenge, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

by Julayla



Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Animal Transformation, Character Development, Couple Switched Characters, Dragon Hybrids, F/M, Friendship, Furry, Hentai, Interspecies Adoption, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Lizardfolk, Masturbation, Multiple Alternate Universes, Neverzone is involved at a couple of points, Next Generation, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Regeneration, Romance, Septarian Lore, Septarsis Lore, Star and friends and family have important roles here, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, There are others but no idea on what to call them, Unofficial Sequel, jeans kink, jeans porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 238,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julayla/pseuds/Julayla
Summary: Co-Written with Koopa Cat. Story is set after the one shot story, Neverzone Adventure: A new threat arises by the name of Shinigami as he and those that follow him start to threaten not just their own dimension, but other dimensions as they learn that his followers plan to take over the alternate universes of the Septarians' counterparts and comrades. And as they must put an end to him, they encounter many alternate versions of their and the others' counterparts to ally with in order to save their homes. Mainly Toffee x Kandy (OC) and Rasticore x Miseria (OC)
Relationships: Goth Female Septarian (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s), Lizard Girl from Meteora's Lesson/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Original Character(s), Ripjaw (Star vs the Forces of Evil)/Canon Character turned to Dragon, Seth (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil)/Original Female Character(s) (AU), Some Janna Ordonia/Tom Lucitor, Some Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s)
Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637218





	1. From a Dying World

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters belong to Daron Nefcy while the OCs and some AU worlds belong to me and Koopa Cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the allies learn about the truth about what the Solarians truly are, a strange visitor, who is an alternate version of Miseria, arrives from a dying world where that Toffee had succeeded in destroying magic, but at a price. And afterwards, he and his with Miseria's children are brought to the new world alongside a strange baby dragon with a constellation mark.

Dragon's Revenge, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Part 1: From a Dying World

It had been over 20 years since the day the worlds were cleaved and later on, the magic was restored.

Things had changed for the better at many sides.

While there were still some hostilities, most humans and Mewmans had learned to adapt quite well with the creatures of Mewni...formerly known as monsters.

The main ones being the Septarians and Dragons.

Now all of the tribes; both Septarian and Dragon, have joined the community to repair the damages of their old laws for the dragons.

Like Kandy and her brother, Ronin's mother's family.

For the Rippletails and Aquafangs, who have thought to be extinct AND going to be extinct, were revived and are now flourishing wondrously in the new age.

Including the Rippletails that took refuge in New Zealand.

And under the rule of the new King and Queen with their vices, the Mewmans who showed some hostility to the monsters are revealed to the truth from the past.

Fangore of the former MHC.....was the mole all along, who happens to be a winged Septarian who can change into elf form at will, mess around with life and death and has been using the Queens and everyone who trusted him for his sick pleasure of enslaving them.

While some were not believing this, most were horrified upon the reveal on what he had done.

Moon especially back then before the time of Fangore and Seth's deaths.

And the last surviving Solarians who are spared by the Hextail covenants, who are taken as mental patients at their mental asylums, were horrified that they were taking orders from a monster.

However, his estranged son, Asheroth or Ash he prefers to be called, a Dusttail-Dragontail mix, will do everything he can to fix the wrongs his father has inflicted on the people he used and manipulated.

For Fangore was gone, Seth was no more, Earthni had come to terms with the two worlds having collided, and despite some mishaps and minor situations, true peace between Humans, Mewmans, and the creatures had commenced.

For Queen Kandy had abolished the law on calling the Mewni creatures of old "monsters" due to feeling that the term would only apply to the ones with evil hearts.

However, they thought that the problems of the past were over when they discover a sinister plot about to be unraveled by what Eclipsa, Garou, Moon and Gina discovered in the ruins of Butterfly Castle.

This is the story of the children of the four lizards who helped their families brought peace and justice to the realms of different kinds. And those who will be blessed and gifted by the other Gods of Septarsis.

***

The night sky shone brightly as the stars glistened while a lone portal slowly opened.

A portal that had something come out.

The lone figure looked confused at where the new place was, only quietly speaking, "Is this right...? Could it be that...?"

Finally, the figure walked onward into the night, hoping to find some help in any way possible.

For it wasn't just them that needed help.

***

"Grandma did what?!" Meteora spoke in shock.

The Septarians, Dragons, and friends had returned from their trip in the Neverzone, having finished their time and adventures within when they learned of what the four had discovered.

Solaria the Monster Carver.....is a Ghidorah worshiper.

"Wait, I'm confused," Janna grabs the tapestry that Eclipsa snatched from the secret room in the castle.

"Your grandma worshipped Ghidorah?!" Mariposa spoke in shock.

"I was shocked too when we discovered this." Eclipsa explained.

"So....King Ghidorah is REAL!?" Janna shows the Ghidorah tapestry to everyone in the room, "But as a god!?"

"He has three heads and his body looks the same like that Godzilla movie we watched," Star points out.

"This is really shocking." Marco replied.

"Hmmm...this is disturbing." Kandy spoke with worry.

Gina opens the journal she found in the secret room, reading the details written in Solaria's hands.

"If my sis were alive, she would flip out if she finds out her hero and idol is a monster god worshiper," she stated, giving the journal to them.

"We believe Solaria's journal contains some details of Shinigami's plans," Garou spoke out.

Loup nodded, "It seems that it has many details written."

Everyone gathered around as Gina read the first chapter out.

A chapter of how Solaria first met Ghidorah.

"I was fifteen years old when I was given the wand by my mother, the late Queen Skywynne the Queen of Hours, when I first met something extraordinary. Something....divine when I first waged war against the monsters of Mewni and Septarsis."

She became uneasy when she saw a sketch of young surprised Solaria meeting an ethereal golden dragon with bat wings and three heads, each of them having red eyes.

"It was as if...as if this was the answer. The answer to all our problems." Toffee read.

"I can tell he was a dragon god. But not worshiped by the other gods representing the tribes of Septarsis,...but rather....," Gina gulped at the last sentence, "A deity they fear the most. Their version of the Devil himself."

She turns a page to show Solaria floating, all three of the heads forming a circle around her.

"Ghidorah, the Dragon God of Hell, told me he has a solution on wiping out the abominations," she continued.

"IF....me and a few of his Mewman followers are truthfully loyal and obedient to his orders," Kandy added.

The offspring, having listened, were also disturbed by this situation.

"It would take a long time, but with what Ghidorah has in store for us...then the monsters will TRULY end. Fangore insists that none of them would listen. And Ghidorah...Ghidorah is the last chance I have." Miseria read with fear.

"Holy shit, she must be so desperate to kill all monsters that she had no choice but worship the very thing she despised the most," Meteora said in shock.

"Ghidorah says to me, 'If you want their loyalty, you must be willing to sacrifice everything, including your state of mind and conscience. Those there a few who are loyal to me, you must promise me this.'", Shino read with shock.

"'You must not expose your connection to anyone loyal to you except for those who worship me, and you must always listen to the orders I given to you and your followers, or you shall be punished by abandonment.'", Ren read in a dreadful whisper.

"And those that will betray me and those loyal to the Dragon God...will be punishable with death." Rasticore gasped.

Everyone was terrified of the revelation before Tetsuro read the other chapter containing Solaria's conspiracy to hide the truth of the Solarians' true name when the Solarians with Mina are recruited.

"Chapter 2. I have finally conquered the monsters of Mewni and Septarsis thanks to Ghidorah lending me his powers of making us swords that can kill anything it touches," he read, "But when Mina became one of us, me and a few of Ghidorah's followers decided to conspire that the Solarians were made by magic, and not by Ghidorah."

"Truth is...the real name of the Solarians was in fact," Kaida gasped, "Ghidorans. Soldiers of Ghidorah."

"They actually fall for our conspiracy," Kuromi read, "And they believed everything we said and the name Solarians got stuck."

"Damn," Gina replied, "That is the biggest irony of it all."

"Too bad Mina doesn't know they were servants of an evil monster god," Rasticore retorted.

She turns the next chapter, reading it out loud, "Me and Ghidorah's followers were summoned by him in the secret chamber I made in the castle. He tells us that the only way for us to free him from Hell so he can destroy all life, monsters and those who sided with monsters, is by finding the Septarians that bore the mark of the ten Gods of Septarsis."

They see sketches of the ten markings bearing the Gods of Septarsis.

"And finding those who bear his mark too, as a sign of his loyalty," Ren read, pointing at an evil marking of the three dragon heads forming a circle.

"No..." Hotaru said with fear.

"Those marks...they're horrible." Sasuke said.

The marked reptiles touched the shark, raptor and dragon marks in fear.

"But although we found the ones bearing Ghidorah's mark," Garou read, "We were not able to find the other ten Septarians representing the other ten gods."

"I thought, what if we make him prouder by doing something a Solarian/Ghidoran would do," Loup read, "Like...killing the main power of the Septarians, the Rippletails."

"Stupid bitch," Shino frowned.

"I can't believe this is terrifying!" Kaida replied to her brother.

"There's more in here." Tetsuro spoke, pointing to more of the writing.

The next page shows the angry Ghidorah, eyes glowing bright red, roaring at the terrified Solaria and a few Mewmans, "We summoned Ghidorah and told him of what we did. I thought at first he would be proud of us for killing the entire Rippletail tribe," Ren read.

"But instead....he went ballistic," she gulped.

"'Why did you do that!?' He roared," Tetsuro read, "'I didn't tell you to kill them!'"

"I began to plead, 'We thought you wanted all of them to die. Isn't that what you wanted?' as I fell to my knees." Toffee read.

"'You were suppose to LISTEN and OBEY my orders!' He replied in full rage," Kandy read, "'Did I ever order you to KILL the Rippletails!?'"

"We all looked at each other and shook our heads in fear, knowing that we were not told by him to kill the Rippletails," Toffee read with a scowl, "Before I could explain and earn his forgiveness, he spoke dreadful words that made my hardened Solarian/Ghidoran heart melt with horror."

"He explained, 'From my prophecy, and for your arrogance, you will be killed by the monsters you try to eradicate!'"

""'And fools who went and do their own orders are punishable...by abandonment,'" Kandy read.

"I knew right away that he meant was that....me, and those loyal to him....will be in the merciless hands of Death himself,"" Tetsuro frowned as he read it.

"Sucks to be her," Gina sighed, closing her eyes.

"He vanished right before our eyes," Rasticore read, "We tried calling out for him for his forgiveness but he didn't respond. This was a sign that he has abandoned us for our crimes."

"And we knew, we'd be damned for eternity." Miseria finished.

"Who knew that Solaria had such dark secrets." Moon spoke with concern.

"I cannot believe my mother worshiped Ghidorah," Eclipsa said in astonishment, "Ghidorah, the Dragon God of Hell!!"

"Don't you mean, the alien dragon kaiju that nearly destroyed the planet if he didn't became the alpha?" Janna stated.

"THIS ISN'T A MOVIE, JANNA!!" everyone angrily yelled.

"Different one!" A few quickly spoke.

"It's just a coincidence." Star said.

"It's always so horrifying when you learn more about your family secrets." Gaoru replied, changing the subject.

"It surely is," Star nodded, remembering the truth about her and her family.

"But....but we don't have the Time Elemental," Shino stated, "We haven't picked who will be the Time Elemental."

A door to the conference room opened, the human Wraith named Selene marching in with an exhausted person she's supporting.

"What's the matter?" Marco asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost. And who's that?"

"Sirs...it's about-" she began before noticing something.

"What is it?" He asked just as the figure began to move.

She looked back at the figure, then back at where they were, speaking, "Wait, this is impossible."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"And who's that under the cloak?" Glacier asked.

Finally, the figure stood up a bit, the hood removed as they saw the face.

"Uhm? What the heck?" Star said with astonishment.

Most looked oddly at the newcomer, the newcomer who looked similar to Miseria, though with an unhealing scar on her face.

"Is that...?" Miseria began, "Me?"

"Yes," the other Miseria nodded, "But I'm from the dimension where Toffee won."

"Wait, won?" Kaida asked, "From what?"

Toffee then began realizing, speaking with seriousness, "Remember the stories of when I had magic destroyed when I regained my finger and body?"

"Yes, why?" Kandy nodded, still remembering that event.

"Didn't Star remake the magic?" Tetsuro asked, "What happened to her?"

"Yeah, what's going on? I'm getting confused here." Star asked.

The other Miseria sighed, holding her hands, "Instead of Star being able to achieve her Mewberty form, Toffee was able to destroy all of the magic while Star remained dead. But in the end, everything connected to magic died out."

Most looked shocked at what they heard.

"But you can fix it, can't you?" Kandy asked, "What about-?"

Miseria's alternate self then looked shocked at who she saw.

The very dragon hybrid girl herself.

"Kanashimi?" she asked, "Didn't...didn't Queen Comet kill you?"

Kandy only asked in confusion, "I think you're making a mistake. I'm still alive."

The alternate was confused at first before sighing, realizing slowly.

"Of course, this dimension is different from where I came from," she nodded.

"How did...you become a Rippletail?" Miseria asked with worry, "And what happened to everyone in your dimension?"

"I was always a Rippletail." Miseria's double replied, "But I was taken in by the servants during my time living in the palace."

"Oh." she spoke.

"And me?" Rasticore asked, "What happened to me there?"

"Rasticore...before Moon succumbed to herself dying from the loss of magic, she tried to kill me with the remains of a philosopher stone weapon." the other Miseria weeped a bit, "And you...you..."

She then cried in tears.

"You took the bullet for me," she sobbed, covering her face.

Rasticore was horrified by what he heard, Selene comforting the other Miseria with sympathy.

"Hey, we're sorry." Ren said to her alternate mother.

"At least...at least Toffee...my Toffee...kept me company." the alternate Miseria continued.

"Let me guess..." Moon replied, "your Toffee learned too late that magic WAS needed, correct?"

"He knew that his home was about to die." the alternate Rippletail spoke to her, "It didn't get so bad for us until my and his children...they started to get sick this morning."

They started realizing what she meant.

"That's why...I found this strange portal remote..." she replied.

The lizard girl showed a remote to them as she continued, "It helped me get to here."

"You...want us to help them?" Ren realized, earning a nod.

"But how can we find the right dimension or home for her and the other us-es?" Shino stated.

"Hey, how about until then, you guys can stay with us?" Sakura smiled, "Well at least until we find you the right home to go to."

"That..." the lizard said with a small nod, "That would be nice."

"Uh how the heck does this portal remote thing work exactly?" Rasticore asked, pressing a button.

They looked as a portal started forming from the remote zapping a corner.

"That worked well," he said with surprise.

"I'll go get them," Miseria proposed, Dragon Upping before them.

"I believe you would need assistance too," Toffee proposed, Dragon Upping as well.

"Besides, how bad can this dimension be?" the Dragon Up'd Miseria asked as she began to enter.

The other Miseria was sat down by Selene, Ren and Shino patting her as Toffee follows their mother into the portal.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Ren soothed, earning a smile from her.

***

In the strange dimension, the two entered the new realm, watching most of life having died out, bodies of bones and clothing scattered about, and the ground starting to crack.

"This is awful..." she spoke.

Toffee was stunned by the horrors of what his alternate self have done to the land.

"I never suspected that if I won the last time, it would result into this," he whispered with remorse.

"Thankfully Dragoth DID give you the Astral Possession spell before you died," Miseria said with relief, scanning the landscape for any sign of the alternates.

"The question is...since Kandy died by Comet's hands in this universe...how different was I at that point?" he pondered.

"My own question is...why leave this land like this?" she spoke.

"Wait...look." He spoke, pointing.

There, at the ground near a ruined home was what seemed to be Toffee, his jacket discarded as some unseen figures were gasping and panting, groaning in sickness.

As his alternate self looked remorseful, not noticing the two slowly approaching, the other Toffee only spoke, "I never thought that destroying magic...it would lead to what will happen."

They listened with concern as he continued, "I thought if magic was destroyed, a new future for our kind will rise and the Mewmans would be driven out of the land they stole...but..."

He patted the child hiding under the jacket, continuing with a tear trying to escape, "I didn't realize back then that what I had done...I had truly made a mistake...Kanashimi...forgive me."

Another child under the bottom half groaned as he continued, "It's all right...I'm here...I'm not going anywhere."

He held the child close, the Dragon Upped lizards slowly approaching them before landing before the miserable group.

"Dragons?" The alternate Toffee noticed, looking fearful.

"Toffee...listen, we..." Miseria began.

"You're here to punish me...for what I've done." he spoke before looked down.

"No." Toffee replied to his counterpart.

He lifted his chin as he continued, "Your wife has found us...and we are here to take you..."

"To where?" the alternate asked, struggling not to break down.

"Our home," he announced, "But we promise to bring you to a new home where you can fix up the mistakes you've made."

As Toffee spoke to his counterpart, Miseria notices a bright shiny egg with a Horologium constellation marking on it in between a sand dune, picking it up.

"Odd," she said, holding the egg.

"I can...redeem myself?" he asked.

"Yes." Toffee nodded, "But you will have to trust us."

The children were lifted as Miseria held the egg, leading the alternate Toffee to a portal.

"Miseria...the Miseria of your world..." Miseria began, "She found us...and I'm sure you two and the other kids will be all right."

"But...but what if I mess your world up?" he asked.

"I promise you won't." Toffee grinned.

The other Toffee looks surprise, feeling comfort from his other self as they enter the portal.

As Miseria was about to enter, she could have sworn she saw a black and green figure standing in the distance before it vanishes when a dead leaf flew by.

"This place is dying," she muttered, needing to hurry.

The covered children went through as the place began rumbling, Miseria clinging to the egg carefully going through as well, the portal behind them closing.

***

The portal closed immediately with slight static the moment she and Toffee brought the other Toffee and the children out.

Handing the strange egg to Selene, Miseria Dragon Downed, looking concerned.

"I think I saw Shinigami or someone there," she reported grimly.

"Oh dear." Eclipsa said with worry.

Once Toffee Dragon Downed as well, the other Toffee looked stunned at who it was.

"You...you're me!" He began with shock.

He kneeled down, resting his hand on his shoulder, "The different me that is. The me that lost to Star after regaining my body and finger."

"Where did you get this egg?" Selene asked Miseria, "Doesn't look any egg I've seen before."

"I just found it before we left." she replied.

"And Star..." the other Toffee noticed, "She's alive as well."

He then turned to Kandy, looking like he saw a ghost.

"But I saw you...I saw Comet kill you!" He replied with sadness.

"What happened to the other me was horrifying." Kandy replied, "And I'm sorry if I'm not the Kandy you know."

"I know...but you look just like her...minus the eye. Same with the other me, save for the long hair and different eye."

"And Rast...he's still here..." he continued, looking at Rasticore.

"This is a different dimension, my love," other Miseria whispered, holding him, "They promised to help us find a new home and dimension."

"Wait," Shino suddenly spoke out, "When you said, "my love",....does that mean the children are-?"

"Hey, you kids okay?" she asked the two.

The two groaned wearily before the coat was lifted off from them, showing the offspring with the Disastorvaynes and Raputas.

"Oh my gods!" Kaida gasped.

"Talk about what would happen if Toffee and Miseria were to possibly paired up if they didn't meet Kandy and Rasticore," Blitz stated.

"Or if they died." Fenir said.

They looked at the Rippletail male and Phagetail female with stun looks on their faces.

"Hey," Ren greeted the children of the alternates kindly, "What are your names?"

Selene notices the egg she's holding beginning to crack, her not noticing.

"Our names are Violet and Lilac." The Phagetail spoke to them, coughing a bit, "And it kind of hurts."

"You must be thirsty." she smiled, "Here..."

Opal, being the Water Elemental, approached them slowly, summoning water into her hands through a flask she carries on her belt.

"Trust me," she informs them.

The water she bended began to glow, floating slowly into their mouths as they gulped the liquid down.

"Does it feel better now?" She smiled at the surprised children, who felt no pain anymore.

"The water..." Violet smiled, "It tastes so wondrous."

"You probably didn't have much water where you lived." Shino replied.

"I guess all we needed was fresh water." Lilac spoke with a smile.

"Or whatever she did." Violet said.

The two children hugged her in gratitude just as the human Wraith notices the egg cracking.

"Yipe!" She gasped when she noticed the cracked open egg shell.

"What's happening?" Kandy asked.

"The egg." Selene spoke and pointed.

A short baby's wail was heard as a strange white dragon with sparkly blue wings peeked out, looking at the human holding it.

To her surprise, the baby dragon began to reach for her.

"It thinks your its mom," Seth laughed a bit.

"Awww, that's adorable." Hotaru smiled.

"And you said you found it in my world?" The other Miseria asked in surprise.

"I did." Miseria nodded.

A blanket is given to the knight, wrapping the baby dragon in it.

"Never seen this kind of dragon before," she stated, "Its looks so...sparkly."

"And check out what's on the shell," Blitz picked up the shell piece that has the Horologium mark on it, "It's a bunch of stars."

"That's Horologium," Sasuke points out, "The clock constellation."

"Wait...so that would mean..." Kuromi began.

"Yes, Kuromi. It does." he spoke.

"A new breed of dragon?" Selene gasped in total awe, looking at the baby dragon that cooed and reaching it's little arms out for her.

Miseria checked the baby's gender briefly, "Congrats! It's a boy!"

Selene chuckled a bit meekly, "Gosh, I never thought I'd be raising a dragon."

"You'll learn to get use to it." Hikari smiled, "I mean the Bloodtails did."

"And I didn't have a boyfriend too," she uttered.

"That's okay, maybe if you're lucky, you might find one," Sasuke grinned.

"Since this baby's egg has a Horologium on it, I guess the baby will be named Horologium, or Horo for short," Selene announced with pride.

"Horo, huh?" she smiled in wonderment.

The baby dragon cooed, holding onto the human woman's blonde hair as she smiled.

"But what I don't get is, why would there be an egg in a dying world?" Miseria pondered.

"Either the mother was trying to reach for us before she died and it was left..." The other Toffee pondered, "Or it may have been accidentally left behind to our dimension."

"It's strange though," she replied.

"Well...now I'm a responsible mother for this new species of dragon, I'll be off with my new duties," she announced, leaving the room.

"Come, we'll show you your new homes before we find a new dimension for you," Kandy offered with a kind smile.

"Just as kind as my Kandy was." He replied before turning to Toffee, "You're lucky to have her."

He nodded curtly with a kind smile as the alternate family is guided out by Kandy.

When they are out, they turned to each other and the rest of the Elementals, "I think this Shinigami is planning to do something in order to bring Ghidorah out by going to different dimensions," Miseria announced, "There's eleven of us marked by Ruc, Dragoth and Gairyu. So, what about the ones who will be picked by the other seven?"

"Yeah, he and his army are probably trying to finish what Solaria started," Sasuke nodded in agreement, looking at his cursed hand a bit.

"And if that happens..." Hotaru shivered, "Then who knows what will happen."

"Well then we're just gonna have to make sure we prevent that from happening." Star spoke with determination.

The other Elementals nodded.

"Guess we have to put the 'finding the Time Elemental candidate" at the bottom part of the list," Meteora spoke out.

"But how will we know which dimension Shinigami and his lackeys will be in?" Shino points out, "We need someone who's an expert in multiverses to know which world they'll go to."

Ren pondered for a moment, trying her hardest to figure it out.

It was then she looked seriously, "I do."

"Who?" they asked.

"Its someone you'd probably hate from an old commission group," she answered.

A few groaned, "Omnitraxus."

"Don't tell me we're gonna ask for HIS help!" Star spoke.

"AND the former Commission." Ren replied, "And yes, I know the irony and I know we all hate them, but this life they're getting, their second chance, they need to earn it and not let it go to their heads like their old lives!"

"Or not I'll choke him again," Shino growled, his hands twitching for an eager choking on anyone that ticks him off.

"It's the best way to figure out which dimension Shinigami and his lackeys might be going to," Ren confirmed, "Besides, we might figure out who will be picked by the other seven gods in order to stop them."

"Let's hope so." Tetsuro said, fixing his hair, "We need all the time we can get."

***

Druaga and Rocky, in charge of taking their younger siblings, uncles and aunts for a stroll in the park, were doing fine after a whole day of strolling with their younger relatives.

The female Ivytail gazes up at the ancient altar of the gods, that was used for carving the names of the deceased on each statue, looking at the sarchosuchus and titanoboa statues.

"So each of the new tribes share the same god?" She asked Rocky.

"Yeah, the Metaltails and Groundtails both worship Herakles, the Sarchosuchus God of Battle," he answered, giving a tour to his young uncle Onyx.

"That's so cool." Onyx smiled.

"But its strange though," Druaga stated, putting her younger Snaketail brother, Bane, down so he can join in the playing, "I'm living both worlds. I have Ivytail and Snaketail blood in me."

"That's how I felt when I asked Grandma about why we worship the Metaltails' god," Rocky chuckled.

She pondered a bit about what he said.

"And Grandma, she knows a lot." he continued.

"Not bad for a blind Groundtail," she chuckled back, "I wonder how she learned all this stuff. Perhaps someone who told and taught her everything."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Grandma said she was trained by a Rockfang who is ALSO blind just like her."

"That's amazing."

"Yep. And who knows what else the Rockfang also taught her, but we'll have to wait and see."

She got up from her seat, she and Rocky looking at the names carved on the Suspira, Herakles and May Kamandag statues.

When Druaga traces one name with a finger, she could have swore she heard two voices; one male and one female, calling out to her.

"Druaga...,"

It was as if...as if something was...

"Suspira?" She gazed up at the giant snake statue, before turning to the megalania statue, "May Kamandag?"

"Druaga, something wrong?" Rocky asked her with worry.

"I just..." she began, looking at the names.

He watched her for a moment until he hears a voice, a male voice that sounded like tank explosions.

"Rocky...,"

"Herakles?" He looked up at the crocodile statue in shock.

"Uh...Were the statues talking to us?" Duraga asked.

"I....," he turned to the Septarians paying tributes to the fallen on each respective statues representing their tribes, "I don't think the others heard them."

"Yeah, this is weird," she walked to where the younger lizards are, "We should....we should just tell this later to our parents."

He nodded as they went off to where Onyx and the younger lizards were playing.

But it would still be questioned at times in their heads.

***

The alternate family looked through the land in amazement, noticing the beauty of the forest not far from the place they were temporarily staying in.

"Its so beautiful," alternate Miseria sobbed with joy at the beauty.

"It is," Kandy smiled, "This neighborhood has everything for you until we find the right dimension for you."

"It's been years since I've seen life on a planet." the alternate Toffee replied.

He looked down as he continued, "Though because of my actions, my anger to Comet when my Kandy died, leaving Star to die while erasing magic...I always felt like if I ever see life returning, it would feel undeserved after my mistake."

"We all had our mistakes." Toffee said to his counterpart, "But we can learn from them."

They spotted the raptor family, screeching as Korihana and Mammon led the juveniles to where a herd of deer might be for their hunt.

"I miss my raptors after they died," alternate Toffee sighed in sadness.

"And I miss my pet too." the other Miseria said.

"Who knows." Kandy grinned, "Maybe the next dimension we'll find for you has some dinosaurs there."

They smiled a bit as they were escorted to a nice cottage with a back view of a small lake.

"This looks nice," Lilac grinned, enjoying the breeze.

"The woods are beautiful too." Violet spoke.

They knew they would be used to it.

"We'll probably take you clothing shopping tomorrow to find some other clothes." Kandy giggled as she pointed to the rag dress and suit with hole on chest.

"I'd prefer the suits, thank you." the other Toffee replied, fixing his hair and jacket a bit.

"You say that now." Toffee spoke quietly with a mused look.

The door opened as they looked inside the cabin with everything they needed.

"You guys get comfortable, okay?" Kandy reassured, "We'll be back to show you around town so you can eat."

"Thanks you," alternate Miseria smiled with a tear being shedded.

She hugged the dragon with both Toffees shaking hands.

"I think we'll check out the lake and such around here." Violet smiled.

"Maybe...maybe we'll see some amazing things here." Lilac replied.

"Be safe!" Miseria called out to the children heading out to the lake from the back door.

She turns to alternate Toffee, holding him, both of them sighing in relief.

"I was worried I wouldn't see you again after you left to find help." the other Toffee spoke with worry, hugging her.

As the two hugged, Kandy replied, "Well see you at dinnertime."

Toffee knew where this was heading, replying, "Perhaps we should give them some time to reflect."

Kandy nodded, both leaving the cabin, the door closed behind them.

Once they were gone, the other Miseria finished hugging before looking at the lizard in his suit, sighing as she removed the front jacket button that showed a hole in the front like the hole in the back.

It was the result of their world's Marco punching a hole in his chest, missing the heart before he regenerated to normal.

"I remember how we first fell in love after you became lost when everything dies out," alternate Miseria whispered, leaning against his chest.

"Yes..." alternate Toffee replied, letting his fingers run through her hair.

"I lost many things back then." he continued.

They headed to the master bedroom, him locking the door behind them.

"And I was the only one to survive alongside you," she whispered, "You were grieving until I came to your side that day."

She patted him as they sat on the bed together, him smiling to the Rippletail.

"And then...then we eventually fell in love." she continued as his tie was removed.

Her tail wagged as she smiled, him removing his jacket, "Long before the priest had perished, we eventually married and then...then..."

She held his hand as the lizard started grinning, "Then we showed how much we both cared."

"Miseria....," he whispered, leaning his head against her's, "If you weren't around after the destruction of magic, none of this would have happened."

"I'm so happy to see another soul, one who cares about me," he wept a bit.

Slowly, the two kissed, them embracing one another's arms.

A tear finally escaping his eye.

She wiped the tear with her smiling, "Toffee...me and the kids...we'll be there for you."

He smiled softly to her with the Rippletail grinning.

"You will never be alone," she promised.

She reached her hands out and began to unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his body before she stared at the muscular build of his.

"Its no wonder I had a crush on you when we first met before the disaster," she whispered with a blush.

He blushed as he lied her down, helping her remove her ragged clothing.

"So beautiful..." he mutters with a grin as he unbuckled and unzipped his suit pants.

When all of their clothes are off and scattered on the floor, the two nude lizards held each other on the bed, Toffee on top of her and in between her legs.

"Brings back memories," she smiled, nuzzling him.

He moans softly as he grinded her a bit.

"Mmmm feels nice." she mutters.

He held his stiffened penis, adjusts it at her clit before pushing in.

"Yes, so big," she purred, the male beginning to hump.

"Unnnh Miseria..." he moans softly.

She groaned and moaned as he humped her, the Rippletail panting and bucking.

"Toffee...gods..." she gasped.

He flips themselves around, allowing Miseria to ride him as the female gasps and moans, him groaning from her hands caressing him as she rode him.

"So good," he gasped.

The male groaned as he bucked while she rode, his hands reaching for her breasts to grope.

"Ahhhh! Yes!" She growls.

Her breasts gets groped, making her moan out and her thrusts becoming rougher.

"You want this right?" She teased, nipping at a tit, "Tell me!"

"Fuck yes I want it!" he started growling in pleasure.

He grabs her, putting her onto her hands and knees on the bed before he thrusts into her clit, making her gasp out from the slick and rough penetration.

"Toffee, so good!!" She moaned, gripping the sheets as he thrusts into her roughly.

He grunted, his hips smacking into her ass as the female drooled, grinning with pleasure.

"Yes, you want this!" he growls as he thrusts.

"Agh! Fuck Toffee yes!" She moans from each thrust into her, bucking.

He kept smacking into her ass, tails wagging wildly as the lizards' hair began getting messy.

With a final hard thrust, both if them howled out in ecstasy as Toffee fills her clit with his seed, some spilling out of her.

"So warm," she shivered, moaning a bit when he pulls out.

Later, she suckled Toffee's stiffened cock as the male ponders on the situation they are in.

They are safe in this dimension until their counterparts find them a suitable dimension for them to live in.

But he wondered...would the other dimension accept him?

And how?

Toffee then felt her hands groping his ballsac, gasping loudly from her touches while she suckled.

"I'm worried about our new home in the other dimension," he shuddered, heaving heavily from the blowjob.

"Toffee...?" she spoke with caution.

The lizard moaned a bit, "I...I don't know if they will...if they'll accept me for what I've done in our old one."

She sat up, holding him close, "They will accept you. They will know that what you did was a fatal mistake to begin with."

She pats his hair, "But I will be with you to vouch for your redemption."

"And besides..." Miseria grinned while playfully flicking his penis, "I think you worry too much."

He blushed at her before she resumed blowing him, the Phagetail gasping out in pleasure as his wife suckles him on the bed, him crying out in ecstasy.

"Gods, fuck!" he growled, "You're right...I suppose."

His cries of pleasure are heard echoing out from the room, the noise not bothering the children who have returned and slept on the same bed in the other room, snoring lightly.

But this story doesn't end here. This story is just beginning.

End of Part 1


	2. A Kinky Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trying to find a new home for the alternate Toffee and Miseria with their kids, Hotaru accidentally stumble into a world where the kinks and activities of strip clubs are public to that world with the others having to get her out while helping their stripper parents' selves repent! As that happens, the parents try to find the kids as some hilarity ensures.

Part 2: A Kinky Tale

Kaida couldn't sleep after what happened today. Including everything they have learned about Shinigami and the other dangerous Septarians' plans on unleashing the Dragon God of Hell, Ghidorah, upon the Earth, and worst, all dimensions and time itself.

Learning the dark truth that Solaria was a Ghidorah worshiper and the fact that the Solarians were in fact truly called Ghidorans was very shocking to say the least.

Pulling the collar of her night shirt down, she traced the raptor and dragon mark above one of her breasts.

"Kaida?"

She turned to see Seth awake, sensing her awake from what happened today.

"Uh Seth!" She blushed a bit, pulling the shirt over her breast a bit.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

She slumps down on the bed, her inability to sleep bothering her because of the dark secrets unravelled by Moon, Eclipsa, Garou and Gina.

"I hope Omni helps us by telling us which world Shinigami or one of his lackeys are attacking," she said with worry, clutching the stuffed toy that was given by her mother when she was a baby, "I really hope the other seven Gods will choose their champions in order to stop Shinigami."

"You're scared about the truth too, huh?" He asked.

"Yes." She bluntly replied, hugging Haruto.

"It's okay." he spoke, patting her, "And I know we don't like Omni, but at least this way, we have a chance."

She smiled at him once she turns over to face him, "You're right. After all, I'm going to become your Shade to make myself prepared of what's coming."

"My girlfriend becoming my Shade," he chuckled, "That will be something."

Both hugged a little, the princess smiling from the comfort of being Seth's Shade.

"Whatever world they might be in, we'll make sure nothing happens to it when we're around," he vowed, "Not only will the Wraiths be there to stop them, everyone who has fighting experience and such with The Elementals will make sure Shinigami and his horde will not summon Ghidorah to the mortal realm."

"Oh Seth," she felt relieved by his brave words,feeling her eyes growing heavy until she began to sleep in his embrace.

He patted her hair, the Raptortail having comfort in his arms before he too fell asleep, the plush dropped on to the bed before they both lied down, sleeping together.

For they knew they would get through this.

***

The skull-headed dimensional being listened to the explanation and truth of what they discovered in the ruins of Butterfly Castle, earning looks of shock and disbelief from the former commission members upon finding out that Solaria was a Ghidorah worshiper.

"The Solarians.....were created by Ghidorah?" Hekapoo said with shock.

"What's shocking is that an alternate Toffee and Miseria with their children are staying here waiting for a new home," Omni stated.

"How do we know they're not gonna actually turn out to be evil?!" Rhombulus asked in panic, "I got a gut feeling about it."

Lekmet baaed at him with a scowl on his face, frowning to him.

They had been aware of their past selves being bigots and racists, not even caring about anything other than their status in their past and yet, despite reincarnated with no memories of their past selves, some traits wouldn't die.

"You dumbass!" Shino frowned, "If they were evil, then why did they not even think about attacking our home?"

"The other Toffee is suffering severe PTSD and is in a long process of healing!" Miseria frowned, ready to punch the crystal-headed being.

"Don't hurt me, please!" He pleaded, shielding his crystalline head in fear.

"She's right," Kandy spoke, "And they're just wanting a new home to go to."

"Where are the other wraiths?" Miseria asked.

"They volunteered to go back to the dying world and grab what things that belonged to them before the world there was destroyed." he explained, "Despite it dying, it's still clinging on. So it might be a while before that universe is destroyed."

"Hmmm, I see...but in order to find a new home," Omni replied, "We must find a dimension where they both have been dead that needs a Toffee and probably a Miseria."

"Really? You do?" Ren chirped in eagerness.

"I'll just scroll the crystals to find the right one," he stood up, growing large and beginning to shift through the multiverse crystals.

"That dragon you found," Hekapoo began, "You said it was found in that dimension the other Toffee and Miseria are before it was destroyed?"

"Yes. Why?" Miseria asked.

"Well, I'm just curious of what kind of tribe he's from," she shrugged, "You said that Horologium or Horo you prefer to call him, has a Horologium constellation on his egg? And he was sparkly with wings that reminds you of Omni's body?"

"That's right."

"Hmmm, that is strange." Kougato pondered.

As the crystals started forming, Rasticore looked at some of the crystals that had his reflections when coming close, looking stunned at his many different versions of himself.

"Wow...there's so many versions." he spoke, pointing to one, "I mean look, I'm a cobra in one of them!"

Shino glanced at the other crystals, finding one that is a wolf-border collie mix anthropomorphic dog.

"I didn't know there was a dog universe," he spoke out.

"And there's cat universe too!" Kandy spoke as she pointed to one crystal reflection of herself as a liger.

"You're a liger!" Meteora laughed, "But with no wings!"

"And you're a Greek chimera," she points to Meteora's cat universe reflection.

"Cool!" Mariposa smiled as she looked at her cat self.

"Yeah, I squealed when I saw my cat self too years ago." Star smiled, remembering her first visit to Omni.

Toffee glanced in one reflection, looking at himself as a dragon instead of Phagetail with curiosity, which was just himself if he had permanent wings.

"There's the dying world dimension without our reflections." Miseria pointed, showing the dying world verse with Rasticore and Kandy's reflections being of dead lifeless skeletons shown buried.

"I feel sorry for those two from that world." Kandy said with some sadness.

"This one..." Toffee began as he looked at his and Miseria's reflection that showed the same state the other Kandy and Rasticore were except the world there was not dying, "Perhaps it..."

"Hmm, I wonder what this universe is," Hotaru curiously approaches a crystal that seems clouded.

The giant gasped in panic when he sees the Dragontail girl about to enter the crystal, "No, wait! That dimension is-!"

It was too late for the girl had already entered that dimension.

"HOTARU!!" The Disastorvaynes screamed in terror.

"What dimension is that!?" Ren shouted, eyes wild with panic.

"Oh dammit!" Tetsuro frowned.

"A dimension I kept away for the safety of innocent minds," Omni whined with guilt.

"WHAT!?" The Hextails with them shouted in utter horror.

"Why would there be an R-rated dimension!?" Gustave yelled.

"I don't think I wanna know." Kaida shivered.

"I'm going after her to get my sister back!" Shino snapped, jumping inside.

"Shino, no! You might not like what's in there!" Ren spoke to him.

It was too late as he went in there.

"Oh for crying out loud!" The Hextail twins with their younger sister leapt in, Emily and Annie joining.

"Kids! Stop!!" The goth lizards shouted, leaping in just as a few of the lizards joined in.

They hoped they are not too late to save Hotaru's innocent and virgin mind and eyes of what they'll about to see.

The children each entered with concern, the parents too late in stopping them.

"This is not good!" Leon realized with worry.

"You think?!" Rasticore shouted in fear.

They had hope that none of them would be too traumatized at what they learned.

"Uh...how about I get the other Miseria and Toffee?" Kandy spoke.

***

Hotaru lied on the ground, groaning at what had happened before she slowly began getting up.

"Where am I?" She muttered, looking around.

She wondered why its so dark until she gasped at what she saw.

She's in a city back in Echo Creek. But...there's something different about Echo Creek.

And she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hotaru!" The familiar voices spoke as she turned.

"Ren? Shino?" She was glomped by her big brother and sister, "Where are we? This doesn't look like Echo Creek."

"Looks like it...," Yuriknov stops at what is believed to be a club of a sort with a skimpy-wearing lizard stripper showing off for the passerbys.

When she turned to him, he let out his signature banshee-like scream whenever he sees his mother naked or parents doing it.

"MOM!?" he screamed in utter horror and disgust.

"Don't look, sis!" Ren spoke, covering Hotaru's eyes with worry.

"What the heck!?" Kaida spoke before noticing, "MOM!?"

The slutty-looking Kandy notices the horrified-stricken kids, turning away from the customers who are waiting for their food.

"Do I know you?" She called out.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" A horrified Yuriknov chanted, rocking on the ground and covering his face with his long black with white tip hair.

"What the fuck is up with this world!?" Shino yelled, covering his eyes.

The Miseria in BDSM leather, zippers up, glanced at the kids, pondering, "Strange, you have some of our features. You lost, kids?"

"Uh I uh..." Kaida spoke with fear, trying to back away, "We're just passing by, thank you two."

"We need to get out of here!" Aida cried out in agony, pulling her traumatized brother of the ground.

"I hope our parents are here to save us!" Gustave wailed.

"Maybe you can talk with our boss until they come find you." that Kandy replied.

"Uh please, we were just leaving." Tetsuro meekly declined.

"No, no, we insist." that Miseria said.

"And until then," Shino gulped as he put a blindfold over Hotaru's eyes, confusing her, "You're not to take this off."

"Wait...what's wrong with-?" Hotaru began.

"You're too young!" They spoke.

"Oh, that makes sense." the Kandy in the stripper clothing replied.

"Trust me, kids, underaged ones are where we draw the line." Miseria in BDSM clothing frowned, "And besides, it's as wrong as incest."

"Thank goodness." Kaida smiled, knowing they had standards.

"Say, are those two Hextail boys with you in their twenties?" The BDSM Miseria pointed, "Because they seemed way older than you."

"Oh shit," Emily and Annie realized with horror.

Its true to what she said. The Hextail and Rippletail twins are in fact older than the rest of the children in the group.

"Uuuuuuuh..." The two began with worry.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Tetsuro spoke quickly, interrupting the conversation and hoping they wouldn't get back to the subject.

He pointed to where what seemed to be Rasticore escorting Toffee out of a building were.

However, they noticed the outfits they had donned in that universe.

"Its our parents, thank gods!" Tetsuro cried out in relief.

"Dad, Rasticore! We're over here!!" Kaida shouted, waving her hand at them.

Just then, a Leon wearing tight leather jeans with a very low waistband that shows off his tattooed hips and wearing fingerless gloves, cop hat and fake police badge held them from behind.

"Most of the older kids here have sex," he takes out a scanner device, the light on it glowing green, "It means they are already adults."

"W-what are you going to do us!?" Shino whimpered.

They saw the frill lizard turning as they realized: It was not their true fathers, but the other versions.

The Rasticore of that universe had wore nipple rings alongside fingerless gloves, leather pants with matching belt, and matching shoes.

"So new arrivals, huh?" Rasticore chuckled.

"AAAHH! NOOO!!" Ren screamed in terror.

"We just wanna go home!!" Kaida cried out when the other Toffee smirked at her, scrutinizing her.

The girl looked at the alternate Toffee, noticing him wearing a sleeveless shirt, black leather pants, boots, and chains with a fake cop hat.

"You have some familiarity." He replied.

"Where the hell are our parents!?" Yuriknov screeched as they get escorted by the alternates of the royal rulers and their vices.

"What are you going to do to us!?" Tetsuro demanded them.

"What kind of disgusting world is this?!" Shino spoke in fear, looking traumatized as Rasticore glanced at them.

"So you don't really know?" Kandy replied with surprise.

They shook their heads uneasily.

"Newbies," Miseria sighed in exasperation, "For your information, after a successful job made by Lilith, the Demon Lord of Lust, clubs and areas deemed too taboo and stuff is considered legal."

"LEGAL!?" they squeaked in astonishment.

"Fuck, you really ARE lost." Miseria said.

"But there are some of us that don't cross certain guidelines anyway." Kandy replied, "Like incest or underage sex."

"She has a point." Toffee spoke, "And yet...some of you have our features."

"Really?" Ren gulped, Leon stopping at a large club with the sign saying "Lacerta" in bold red letters.

"W-what makes you say that?" Shino shuddered.

"Well for one thing...ever since the whole thing was made legal," Rasticore replied, "We lost count on how much sex my wife and I did."

"And we've been doing these for so long, we had to send our unborn hatchlings away from places like this...so they at least wouldn't be traumatized." Kandy said.

"Wait, what?" Tetsuro said with shock, "Don't they miss you?"

"And wouldn't they ever wonder about what happened to their moms and dads?" Ren spoke with sadness.

The lizards with them froze. The other Toffee lowered his head with guilt after she asked her that.

"We....we never thought of that," he said with guilt.

"Y-yeah, that completely slipped out of our minds," Rasticore nodded.

"We just...we just wanted them to be safe." Kandy spoke, slowly shedding tears.

"Besides, if they stayed with us," Miseria struggled with her own tears, "They would have ended up like other children...used, abused...even raped by those that are into disgusting pedophilia."

"But they still would've wanted you!" Kaida spoke.

The four looked ashamed when she said that, Leon folding his four arms in guilt.

"I think she's right," he stated, "Opal and I have not seen our children outside of the city."

They lowered their heads in guilt with the children concerned. They had to make this right somehow...but how?

"Brother? Don't you still have a dimensional scissors on you?" Ren whispered to Shino.

Shino started realizing, taking out his scissors with concern.

"I don't if it'll work or not in this dimension," he said, "But let's hope it works."

***

The adults pops out of the portal made by Omni's dimension crystal, horrified of what they found once they stepped out.

"Oh my FUCKING god!" Rasticore gasped in utter horror.

"Oh gods!" Kandy spoke as she saw strippers hanging with men, some ducking to allies.

"It's like...if public sex was legal where we lived!" Miseria replied.

"This is SOOOOO WRONG!!!" Dmitri winced in total disgust.

"That is why I put this dimension away," Omni stated.

"Things like this are illegal back home for a reason." Toffee replied.

"Puma and Venus would have a field day with this." Miseria groaned.

The dragon heard weeping sounds coming from the Lacerta building, listening in a bit.

"Hey, there there," came a familiar voice of Kaida, "You should be happy to be reunited with your loved ones."

"Kaida?" Kandy ran to where she heard her voice, turning a corner to see what's up.

There, she looked surprised to see her daughter talking to the stripper versions of herself, Toffee, Rasticore, and Miseria.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped at the sight of her and the others' indecent versions of this dimension.

"I think it's best we retire after one last strip here," Stripper Rasticore announced.

The stripper Miseria blushed with surprise.

"But we've always done this stuff and-" she began protesting.

"We have children we'll never see, and this whole thing by Lilith being legal..." Stripper Kandy spoke, "I can't bear another moment of never seeing my children again."

"Rasticore's right." Stripper Toffee nodded.

"This will be our last night here," he announced as he and Rasticore looked serious.

The original Kandy was amazed by what happened. Kaida just did a very princess-like thing to help their stripper versions repent.

She slowly smiled, proud of her daughter.

"Something happened?" The original Miseria asked her when she approached her.

"Yeah, Kaida happened," she replied.

She pointed to where Kaida smiled to the four alternate.

"I'm at least glad you're going to do the right thing." Kaida replied with a soft smile.

"Now if only others will see it." Ren spoke.

"Hmmm," Miseria hummed, getting an idea.

An idea that Kandy uneasy.

"Miseria, what are you thinking?" She gulped.

"I know I have my Rasticore, but I would love to see this Rasticore strip," she smirked slyly.

"Miseria!" the dragon blushed with surprise.

"And I did remember hearing you say you'd like to do a strip show to Toffee on certain nights." the Rippletail slyly grinned.

She squeaked in utter shock. Where the hell did she learn her dirty little secret?

"Hey, Dmitri, you're late," a Lacerta bouncer shouted, dragging a confused original Dmitri into the club.

"Wai-Wh-What!?" He stuttered in confusion.

"Oh no!" Natashya yelped, following after them.

"You're suppose to put on a show for the women." the bouncer replied, "Your wife included."

He gasped in shock and fear. Him doing a strip show?

"Excuse me!?" He screamed a bit when he gets dragged into the club.

"I think we have to find this dimension's Dmitri," Hekapoo gulped awkwardly.

"Right." they nodded with the few concerned.

Who knew what else that was in store.

***

The lizards of the parallel world knew it was their last night to be this kinky, but it would be worth it.

"Thanks for helping us realize our mistakes," Stripper Kandy thanked the kids, shaking Kaida's hand.

"Thank god you put us behind stage," Shino said with relief.

"Yeah, we don't want to see anymore of what you're about to do than you." Tetsuro spoke.

Finally, Stripper Miseria turned to her friend, speaking, "Come on, Kandy...it's time we give one last pleasure for our boys."

As they walked on to the stage, the alternate Rasticore and shirtless Toffee had unzipped their leather pants, throbbing as they saw their girls dancing on the pole stand.

"Oh why?" The Rippletail boy whined, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"I was about to say the same thing," Ren whined, doing the same.

"Just don't look!" Kaida said, giving them blindfolds to put on like she was doing.

As they danced, Stripper Kandy slowly peeked off the strap that acted like a bra, showing her tits to her husband.

"This is an outrage!" A Russian-accented voice is heard from outside the backstage door.

"Dad?" The Hextails spoke out in surprise.

They peeked at another room where Dmitri, having been in underwear, looked peeved, "Never have I been so humiliated!"

"What the hell? Why is your father here!?" Ren asked the trio in shock.

"I don't know, but we need to help him!" Yuriknov insisted.

They rushed to the door as the goth lizard screamed, "WHY IS NO ONE HELPING?!"

"Dad!" He turned to the voice, seeing the children opening the door, Yuriknov holding his clothes.

"Oh thank god you're here!" He said with relief on seeing them, "Those crazy people want me to strip!"

"Dad, what happened and how did-?" Aida began.

"Your parents and I entered through the portal Hotaru went through." He explained, "They're here now."

"Mom and dad are here!?" Kaida gasped with surprise.

"Da, and they searching for you right now to bring you all home," he answered as he puts on his pants.

"Where are they now?" Ren asked.

"Probably wanting to see the strip show of your alternate parents, he huffed.

As he was about to put on his shirt, the door opened.

"Fuck," he uttered in realization.

"Hey, you didn't finish!" the alternate Natashya with head peeking in spoke, grabbing him.

"AHHH! HELP!!" he shouted, the original Natashya arriving as she tried to pull her husband away.

"Unhand him, you skank!" She yelled, trying to pull him away.

While they are fighting over the original Dmitri, the other lizards entered the crowded club, searching for any signs of the other Dmitri.

"Whatever you do, don't get distracted," Toffee cautioned, avoiding grabby hands and sights of the strippers.

"I'm trying not to!" Rasticore winced with uneasiness.

"If Venus were here, she'd be flipping out at the guys here," Miseria groaned, briefly glancing at the male strippers.

"Just don't get distracted!" Rhombulus shouted, blushing bright alongside his snake hands as he tries in vain to unsee what he sees.

The lead Rippletail scoffed cockily, "Don't worry, Rhomby, none of the guys here is going to- WOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Her eyes were transfixed on the sight of Stripper Rasticore, stripping before a chanting crowd, completely hypnotized by the sight.

"Oh my gods!" Miseria blushed at the sight.

"Miseria, please!" He panicked, trying to motion her away from his stripper self with uneasiness.

He looked fearful upon the sight of the strippers. It reminded him of the times he was force to attend those stripper clubs during his comrades' bachelor parties.

"Let's just get out of here before we-" he prepared to say before he caught sight of her.

The stripper version of his Miseria.

"Oh gods..." Miseria spoke before they saw the stripper two embracing one another, the female jiggling her tits with nipple rings.

"You spoke too soon, General," Hekapoo winced, closing her eyes, "I'll go and find the other Dmitri while you try breaking the stripper curses on them."

As she left, Miseria only whispered to Rasticore, "We should probably put a show for each other when we get home."

That made him snap out of it, "Oh no! Oh no no! That is Puma's idea! That's never going to happen!"

"You're in denial," she teased in a sing-songy manner.

As the counterparts finished kissing, they finally noticed their other counterparts.

"Oh gods, are you our twins?" Stripper Miseria spoke with surprise.

"Uh no. We're uh...alternates." Miseria quickly replied.

"Alternates? What does that mean?" She asked in confusion.

"It means we're from another dimension," Rasticore replied, "Our's isn't like yours, you see?"

"And we're here to find our kids." Miseria continued, "They're in this dimension somewhere."

It was then the two realized, the kids that had similar features to themselves.

"That actually makes sense." Stripper Rasticore spoke.

"Do you know where they are in here?" She asked them.

They got their answer when they hear a fierce fight within one of the stripper rooms.

"That sounds like....Natashya," Kandy said, "Two Natashyas in fact."

She raced to where the commotion is from, opening it quickly.

"AGH HELP!!" Dmitri spoke as he was grabbed by the Stripper Natashya.

"What's going on!?" She cried out.

"This slut version of me wouldn't let him go!" The original Natashya yelled, making a grab for him.

"Have you see the original Dmitri on your way here?" Ren called out, trying to help the goth lizards from their dimension.

"What the fuck is going on!?" A familiar voice spoke as they saw the other Dmitri entered, wearing a leather suit with a frown.

"Oh gods! It's worse!" Dmitri spoke with fear.

The stripper Natashya glanced to the other Dmitri and onto the original she's holding.

"Wait! There's two of you!?" She said with shock.

"Thank god I found him at the right time!" Hekapoo groaned in relief, stepping out from behind him.

"Natashya, darling, are you...cheating on me?!" He asked.

She realized as she looked at the fearful version, then dropped him.

"Uh no, I thought he was you!" she spoke meekly while laughing, looking embarrassed.

"Da, that was what we're trying to tell you!" Yuriknov said in exasperation, helping his father get up.

"Where did you find the other Dad?" Gustave asked Hekapoo.

His clothing looked messy as he tried to straighten himself up.

"And please don't tell me he was gangbanging." Dmitri spoke with a shiver.

"He was busy doing house stripping for the customers who are having bachelor parties," Hekapoo replied, "Fortunately, I saw him coming to the club and brought him here when I heard the screaming."

"That doesn't feel right," Kandy winced.

"It never does here." Tetsuro, who arrived with the kids, approached.

"Children!" Toffee realized as the blindfolded kids were trying to walk, the parents hugging their children with relief.

"I don't know what's going on," Hotaru replied, "But I think the other versions of our parents...I think they wanna get out to find their kids."

"But do they HAVE to do the strip show first?" Shino spoke while shivering.

"Its final show after all," Ren stated, not wanting to look at the show outside.

"I still can't believe there's a world where all this is legal." Kandy spoke with surprise.

"They explained that after a successful job made by Lilith, the Demon Lord of Lust, clubs and areas deemed too taboo and stuff is considered legal." Kaida replied and explained to them.

"Oh no." Toffee face palmed.

"Can we just get out of here? I really want to see them see their kids after their show is over," Shino demanded.

"Uhm, speaking of show?" She glanced back to see Miseria tossing dollar bills at the dancing Stripper Rasticore performing her show right on the floor before her.

"Damn, you are desperate." He chuckled.

"Miseria!" Rasticore shouted with shock.

"I can't help it!" She laughed with glee, "I just can't help that your version is sexier in this dimension!"

Kandy looked more uneasy before looking at her counterpart, her breasts bigger and juggling to the other Toffee with uneasiness.

She clenched her chest a bit, still uneasy about herself, despite her husband reassuring she was fine.

"I need to get out of here!" She whimpered, covering her eyes as she makes her quick escape.

Suddenly, she felt her tail grabbed by Stripper Toffee, who smirked at her.

"Greeting." He spoke, "Are you sure you don't want to stick around? You look like you could use something to relax."

"W-what?!" she gasped in shock, slightly blushing with Toffee glancing.

"Kandy!" The original Toffee shouted when a tail wraps itself around his waist.

"Come on, relax, big boy," Stripper Kandy chuckled, sneaking her hand into his shirt.

He grunted, struggling not to moan as the Stripper Toffee grinned, "Maybe you two should provide a little show for us."

"That's it, we are taking you all OUT!!" the kids quickly grabbed their parents and began to leave the club with the adults unaffected by the show following.

"We'll meet you guys outside!" Ren called out to the four stripper counterparts.

"I think there's a reason why some things are private." Kandy groaned, recovering from the stripper Toffee's hands digging in her pants earlier.

"Right," Toffee replied, fixing himself a bit, trying to act calm.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Ren scanned the room for any signs of them.

"Oh no, don't tell me they took them to a VIP room!" Shino groaned, marching right back in without a blindfold.

He darted into the room, opening it before he gasped in shock at what he saw as zippers were heard unzipping.

He looked stunned and traumatized, watching what was about to happen.

"Damn, those penises look so fucking hot." Stripper Miseria grinned.

He screamed, quickly covering his eyes.

"Shino!?" Miseria yelped, pushing the stripper Rasticore, who is about to perform a lap dance on her, and running to her screaming son.

"Oh shit!" Rasticore, struggling to get stripper Miseria away, tried following.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" he panicked.

"You sure you don't wanna see the show?" The stripper Miseria called out to the fleeing trio.

Rasticore, fixing his pants, spoke, "I think I rather do it privately at home!"

"Just let's get the hell OUT OF HERE!" Shino shouted in fear.

***

The siblings tended to the traumatized and trembling Shino in an area clear of any strip clubs and sorts.

"They better be done now," he shivered, trying to forget what he saw.

"Yeah, it would be sweet for them to see their children again," Kaida nodded.

"So what happened?" Hotaru asked as she removed the blindfold.

"I found out where babies come from." he shivered.

She paused in realization, "Oooh."

She notices the counterparts approaching them, all of them dressed casually.

"Where have you been?" Shino whined.

"You look nicer in those." Kaida noticed.

"Yeah...we uh got tired of not dressing normally." the former stripper dragon spoke.

"At least you're not in...those anymore." Shino spoke as he shuddered in fear of what he saw.

Ren took her brother's scissors, opening a portal much to her relief, "Do you remember where your kids are?" She asked the former strippers.

"We believe we know the addresses where they're each located." that Toffee spoke.

"Good. Then find them." Kaida replied, "And even if they have some frustrations of what you did...just hug them...and be there."

They nodded with smiles of gratitude, entering the portals with Kaida and a few joining, Kandy included.

"Hey, what about our other parents?" Yuriknov spoke out, "The ones that mistook our parents for their own?"

It was at that moment that Tetsuro noticed, pointing, "Does that answer your question?"

They turned to where he pointed and yelped in utter horror.

"Oh my god!" Yuriknov screamed in in his banshee-like way.

"Wha-?" Hotaru began as she turned, though they forced her to look away.

"Nope!" Shino spoke with horror.

There, Dmitri was grabbed and groped by Natashya's stripper counterpart with Natashya struggling to reach, the stripper Dmitri chuckling.

"Love it, don't you two?" He smirked.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF US!!" Dmitri in panic shouts.

"Get your hands off our parents!" The Hextail children shouted, darting straight to them.

"Ugh? At least there isn't this dimension's version of me doing it in this town," Ronin shuddered with disgust.

"Right, don't jinx it." Shino said.

"Is this where we're told to meet at from the text?" a voice that was the alternate Shino's was heard.

"It can't be..." the former stripper frill lizard spoke in shock.

He turned to see alternate Shino with the rest of the alternate kids. The only difference between the original and the alternates is their hairstyles and clothing.

"It probably should," the alternate Kaida replied, "But..."

"Are those...?" The alternate Kandy began with a tear shedded.

The alternate children took notice of the former strippers, their eyes widening in recognition.

"Are those...?" Alternate Tetsuro noticed with realization.

"Mom...dad...?" The alternate Shino began with surprise.

"Hello, son..." the former stripper Rasticore spoke with a meek smile.

Ren and Kaida approached first, hesitating on whether they are truly looking at the faces of their parents who left them in the safe area away from the city.

When it dawned on them that these are in fact their true parents, the girls hugged their father and mother.

"Hello, children." the father with hair spoke, silently shedding tears.

"It's you...it's really you two." alternate Kaida smiled.

"We...we promise to be there for you." alternate Kandy smiled sadly.

"But what about your jobs here?" alternate Tetsuro asked with worry, "I thought they mean very much to you."

"Not anymore," alternate Kandy shook her head with a smile.

"Mom..." Kaida's alternate replied.

The ones not from the dimension watched the happy reunion as the males slowly approached their fathers, realizing they were needed before hugging as well.

"At least they're happy." Hekapoo smiled.

"If they can change themselves," Kaida grinned, "I'm sure others will follow suit as well."

They hear heavy panting, spotting a frazzled-looking Dmitri with his clothes nearly ripped and messy-looking and his hair out of whack,like he just got out of a very bad situation.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Hotaru yelped in surprise.

"Don't ask...just don't ask!" Dmitri frowned, "Let's get out now!"

End of Part 2


	3. To a New Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dimension for the two alternate lizards is found, but they learn that in the dimension without Toffee and Miseria, while the humans/Mewmans and Monsters still have some hate for the Septarians, Seth is still alive as a cyborg as he abuses his power and daughter, prompting Toffee and the others to step in to settle the matter!

Part 3: To a New Dimension

Back in the main dimension, the alternate Miseria looked at the shirtless alternate Toffee, looking at him tossing the cum covered jacket and shirt into the trash.

"Sorry about the suit." alternate Miseria replied, "I guess we went overboard that night."

"It's fine." he replied. "It was an old suit anyway."

Alternate Miseria glanced at the bags of new clothing that she with Umi, Miseria's guard captain, bought for themselves and the children.

"You may like these clothes," she said, taking a shirt and pants out of it.

"Very well." he replied.

"And besides," She continued, "I at least got me some new clothing you'd like to see me in."

He entered one of the empty rooms for a moment, then came out in the new clothing.

"Well?" He asked, "How do I look?"

"You look charming," she commented.

The clothes he wore was a simple dark blue-gray muscle shirt, black khakis that seemed baggy at the ends, and brown shoes.

"Here," she took out something, "It's to make sure we know who is who."

She placed a headband on his hair alongside a black leather jacket with a name tag sewn on.

"Licorice?" he asked her.

"I thought instead of calling each other 'Other Toffee' or 'Other Miseria' while we're here, we should have nicknames of our own," she explained.

She went in the room, the ragged shirt and skirt tossed out of the room before she came back in with herself smirking.

"For now, I think we should call ourselves "Licorice" and "Dispaira", honey." she proudly said in the new clothing.

"I have to admit you look nice in those." He replied before adding, "I'm still keeping the suit pants though."

"Of course you do," she chuckled, "We would be called Toffee and Miseria again after we found our new home in the new dimension they're looking for."

"Yes," he nodded, "And the people there would accept me for what I did."

He looked down after saying that before she held him, smiling, "Trust me, we'll get through this together."

She gave him a kiss as he blushed and moaned softly, the two breaking the kiss with smiles.

Once they did, a portal was seen opening up nearby before out stepped the familiar faces.

"Hey, other Toffee and Miseria," Kandy greeted them kindly, "How is everything here?"

"Great," the now named Dispaira smiled, "We got new clothes and new names. Just call us Licorice and Dispaira."

"Licorice?" Shino glanced, "What's with some people being named after candies?"

"Shino, shh!" Kaida hushed him.

"What? I think they sound so girly," he commented.

Toffee glared at him, shutting him up.

"Still, it'd be less confusing this way." Dispaira smirked, showing her outfit.

"So how do I look, Miseria?" she asked her counterpart.

Dispaira wore a black tanktop within a grey loose shirt, navy blue jeans with ripped knee areas and she wore a pendant that has a small glass orb containing a crescent moon inside.

"You look cool," Miseria commented with a proud grin.

"That's amazing." Ren grinned.

"How come you're not into denim like she is?" Rasticore spoke with concern.

"I'm more experimental, Rast." She stated.

"But anyway," Kandy grinned, "We at least started figuring out alternate versions of us's so we'll help you find the new home soon."

"Yeah, Omni with the other former MHC agrees to help us pinpoint which dimension Shinigami or his lackeys may invade soon," Rasticore nodded, "He'll find the right dimension for you and your family any moment now."

Finally, a portal opened as the former MHC approached, the skull headed man speaking, "It's done. We have found it."

"Shinigami?" Tetsuro asked.

"Better." Hekapoo replied, "There's a dimension where a Toffee died and Miseria never existed."

"I don't exist there?" Miseria asked in a perplexed tone.

"Well there are some dimensions where you and/or Kanashimi don't exist, but we were mostly focusing on one dimension where either of you died or don't exist." Omnitraxus explained.

"Gosh...dimensions where I don't exist either." Kandy spoke in surprise.

"Sadly, yes," he nodded.

"So where's the dimension you speak of?" Licorice asked with eagerness while Dispaira ran out to fetch Lilac and Violet.

The crystal showed the portal which glowed, no reflection of a Toffee or Miseria shown.

"It would happen to be this one." he replied.

The alternate family were hesitant until Kandy and Miseria held their shoulders in comfort.

"Its okay," the dragon reassured them, "We'll be there to support you."

"It'd be hard to keep up with all these dimensions after this." Kaida replied as Lilac and Violet arrived to them.

"That's why the Metaltails, Ripjaw, and I are preparing special scissors for you all to temporarily use, to get to the alternate dimension versions of yourselves." Hekapoo spoke.

"But until then," she continued, showing the fully charged remote from earlier, "You're gonna have to stick with this for the time being."

Dispaira took the remote from her, giving them the nod to proceed with this.

With Miseria, Kandy and Toffee accompanying them, they enter the crystal.

"We'll be okay, won't we?" Rasticore asked.

"I'm sure we will." Licorice replied with a soft grin, letting Rasticore follow.

"This is gonna be shocking when we get there soon, huh?" Kaida asked.

"Let's just hope things go well over there," Miseria prayed.

***

The portal opens as the lizards with alternates exit it, finding themselves in a world much like their own. But there was something different about it.

"Strange..." Kandy replied, "It looks like ours, but..."

"Something is totally different around here," Miseria points out, looking around.

"But what?" Rasticore asked.

It was at that moment they heard a zooming noise, noticing Dragoncycles chasing what seem to be two familiar figures leading as they were being chased.

"Is that...us?" Kandy started speaking with shock upon noticing.

"Are they....escaping the cops?" Miseria noticed with horror.

True enough, behind the two riders were police cruisers.

They looked at Marco, wearing a police badge on his jacket, shouting, "Stop right there, thieves!"

The other Kandy looked fearful, clinging the bag on the Dragoncycle they were in.

"Dammit, they're still at it!" the other Rasticore growled.

The Dragoncycle they were on quickly made sharp turns, the cruisers with Marco's Dragoncycle crashing, them groaning as the cars and Dragoncycles crashed.

"Should we....save them?" Miseria awkwardly asked.

"It's not your dimension," Omni shrugged.

"Good," she quickly enters the crystal portal leading home so she can bring a surprise to this new world they're in.

Once they went and it was all clear, the half dragon looked at the two on Dragoncycle in the alley secretly, both relieved with the other Kandy holding the bag.

"He's not gonna like what we have in the bag, Rast." she replied.

"Well what we got is better than nothing." he spoke to his Kandy.

She opened the bag, sighing sadly, "And all of this just for taking what's in the dump? AND for free?"

She took out some slightly broken china and some tools.

"Why are they being so unfair to us?" Other Kandy sighed in misery, "Not all reptiles are bad."

"They don't see it that way now the new system is up," other Rasticore sighed, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Besides, the boss isn't gonna be happy with what we found." he continued.

"But I like some of these things." she replied to him, "And I don't care what he thinks, I..."

The male hushed her, then motioned to the backdoor of the alley, Toffee upon watching glancing at where they went.

"Hmmm...perplexing." Toffee only spoke.

They quietly watched the other two enter the backdoor, Toffee Dragon Upping so he can use his shadow powers to blend in with the shadows, sneaking in.

Whatever he finds in there, they believe they could put something right into this dimension.

And he hoped that Miseria has something good to make it happen.

As that happened, Licorice and Dispaira were led into the dimension with the children as did their friends.

"Huh, this doesn't look so different." Rasticore replied.

"Except for the cops approaching you, Rast," Dispaira noticed.

"Wait, what?" He turned around to find himself surrounded by cops.

"AHHH!" Kandy spoke with shock as the officers ganged up on them.

"You're under arrest for stealing from the dump you two!" An officer replied as the weapons were pointed.

As they said that, the children hid with worry.

"Wait, THAT is why you're after them-uh I mean us?" Kandy frowned.

"Garbage ain't free, missy." Marco replied.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Miseria glared.

She whistled at the direction of the hidden portal. The cops were confused of why she whistle called until something came bounding out of it.

A dinosaur-looking giant wolf and panther came running out, roaring. 

And along came the two animals were a pack of raptors with snow raptor and snow raptor mixes.

"Our pets!" Sasuke grinned.

They roared and growled with the officers yelping, the pets protecting them.

Each pet death glared with Chase being petted.

"Thank goodness you came," Kandy smiled to them.

"Dinosaurs!? Are those FUCKING dinosaurs!?" A police officer screamed in terror.

The raptors screeched aggressively at the officers, making them tumble to their feet in terror.

"Move, quickly!" Licorice behind the others spoke, them hurrying to hide.

"I hope Toffee does better than we are." Kandy said.

"Us too." The pets, who had been given the ability to speak since months ago, agreed.

"Wait! They talk!?" Alternate Marco yelped in shock.

Chase leaned his face into the man's face, threatening him, "Yeah. And tell you what, bub? Just because you're a different Marco here, that doesn't mean we go easy on you!"

"He's right." Lilith replied, "And how dare you accuse them of doing something wrong!"

The alternate Marco groaned, "Look, the law is the law and they've been stealing constantly for who knows how long since the worlds cleaved and-"

"And you STILL accuse them." Umbra snapped.

"They're thieves okay?" He yelped.

"Even thieves have good reasons to steal," Chase growled, "For protection, their home and their families and friends!"

"All the lizards do that, let alone that half breed." One cop scoffed before being roared by Lucifer and Anubis, both glaring with hate.

"Wait...they were stealing for years?" Kandy spoke with concern, "But why?"

They knew that something was up in this world.

***

Within the hideout, the other Kandy looked fearful, knowing that she and her Rasticore were not going to be let off easy.

"Next." a voice spoke, one that only they knew well.

The two approached to where a gathering of Septarians were at, the alternate Kandy who fixed her rag dress uneasy because of her heritage of being two monsters.

Many death glared with only a few looking at her with some sympathy.

"Here...this is all we can get." the alternate Rasticore quickly spoke, showing the bag filled with what they could gather.

The cloaked lizard frowned under the hood, death glaring, "I sent you out to steal...and all you bring is junk?!"

His gloved hand smacked it away with the two wincing a bit.

"It was all we could find," he protested, "Besides...Kandy tried to be of good use to us all."

The hidden Dragon Upped Toffee frowned within the shadows, feeling real sorry of the Septarians here.

Despite the worlds being cleaved in this dimension, there is STILL discrimination here.

And he hates it. Especially Miseria if she were here right now with him.

"He's right." Kandy spoke with fear, "It was bad enough that the entire mess on Mewni happened, but when we're stuck in this place-"

"Silence!" He spoke to her, "You have no right to speak to me that way!"

She winced a bit as he removed his hood, Toffee shocked at who he saw.

It was Seth, alive and well with cybernetic implants.

"Father...I was...I was trying to be a resourceful daughter," she whispered, looking away in submission.

"Its too bad your brother, Ronin, got caught by the police years ago," Seth glared, "Why can't you be more like him for once!?"

"Leave her alone," Rasticore defended, moving in between them.

Frowning, Rasticore glared, "Listen, sir! She's trying her best! And I don't like how you're running things! If I were in charge, we'd at least have something to-"

He was only back handed by the glaring Seth as he grunted, crashing to a few boxes.

"Don't you dare talk to your leader AND in-law that way!!" he snapped.

"Rasticore!" She gasped, rushing to his side.

Toffee spots something in the corner of his eye, seeing two hidden children trembling when they saw Rasticore getting backhanded.

He bit his lip, knowing full well that like Licorice and Dispaira, they were the children of Kandy and Rasticore of this dimension.

"Does anyone here vouch for him?" Seth glared at the fearful Septarians, the children clutching their parents and older siblings in fear.

"Father...please." Kandy spoke with fear as she slowly backed away in fear, "I'll do better next time. Please lay off him. He doesn't like being blown up."

He glared at her, prowling over to her as she cowered, "Anyone who vouches for this poor excuse of a Dragontail shall learn their place."

He was about to smack her when a large black clawed fist grabs his wrists, pulling him upward as he yelps with the others gasping in shock, seeing something they never thought they'll see in their lives.

A dragon.

"What the-?!" he began speaking in shock.

"You should lay off of her." the dragon growled.

They notice his left eye changing from yellow to blood red, glowing demonically.

"You...GUILTY!!" he hissed, bringing him to eye level so he is staring into the Eye of Penance.

"Feel their pain!" he snapped, preparing to use the eye that glowed.

The cyborg lizard struggled before his arm broke off, Seth crashed to the ground to avoid the eye.

"This...this is impossible!" Seth spoke.

"Mama!" one of Kandy's children spoke with fear, "We have to get out of here!"

"But your father," she protested, seeing a few lizards helping the slapped Rasticore up as the shadow dragon continues to stalk towards the cowering Seth.

"Stay away! STAY AWAY!!" Seth screamed, throwing random junk at him in hoping to stop this demon-like dragon.

The dragon furiously smacked them away with Seth snatching a smoke bomb, smashing it down as it covered the area. Once it cleared, Seth and the missing arm were no longer there.

"Shit!" the dragon growled.

He decided to do something in his dragon form. Remembering seeing the martial arts performed by the Septarians who have bending powers, he made smooth and slow gestures in his own version of the bending dance.

The people hear choking sounds coming from outside their hideout. When one of alternate Kandy's children peeked out from the hidden window, he was shocked by what he saw.

Seth, with an arm broken off, was having some kind of seizure on the ground.

No.....the shadow, his OWN shadow, is sucking the energy out of him.

"Found you," the dragon growled, shadow teleporting out of the hideout to the outside, standing before the lizard he shadowbended.

"Dude!" an alternate Tom spoke with shock.

"Man, that lizard's seen better days." the alternate Janna replied.

The alternate Star, a wiser looking Star with glasses, looked at the dragon approaching the struggling and fearful lizard on the ground.

"A dragon?!" She spoke with surprise.

The shadow dragon scowled down at the weakened lizard, the Eye of Penance glowing bright red as he picked up Seth from his shadow trap.

"Mercy...," he pleaded in a whisper.

"Why should I give you the mercy when you showed none to any of your family members?" he growled, "Let alone your own daughter?!"

He trembled under his scowl, helplessly staring into the glowing red eye that seems to be sending flames into his very mind and soul.

"Feel their pain," the dragon repeated, followed by a scream of fear from Seth.

In his vision, he saw the many terrible deeds, including the raping of his own wife many times alongside the abuse he gave his daughter.

"I don't understand..." he struggled as he felt his soul being sucked, "I thought magic...was destroyed!"

"Not where I came from," the dragon's voice was heard.

He screamed in terror when he sees a giant head of a black raptor with red eyes bursting out of the shadows and swallowing him whole in its giant maw.

All he saw was black at the end.

This world's Seth...was no more.

Toffee drops the limp corpse of Seth, startling everyone when they saw his blackened eyes, burnt by the sins he committed.

He turned to the stunned Septarians that are no longer hiding in their hideout, shocked of what he did and what they witnessed.

They believe the shadow dragon is a messenger of death sent by Dragoth to punish their abuser.

Once all was clear, the crowd had gathered where the body had dropped as the Septarians in hiding peeked from their hideout, wondering what was going to happen.

Afterward, he powered down before turning, speaking, "Are you all right, Princess?"

"That voice and body..." the alternate Kandy gasped, "But...but you're dead."

"Not really," he answered, "From the dimension I came from."

"What do we do now?" A male lizard asked now they are free from Seth's enslavement.

"I'll tell you what we do," came a familiar female voice that made Toffee smirk.

"Miseria, just the right time," he smirked.

"Who is that?" Kandy asked.

"The name's Miseria." she grinned to her, "And listen, we saw what was happening in this world and got some news for you: We want to help make things right."

"But how?" A female lizard called out, cradling her infant.

She points upward where rain clouds are seen arriving.

"Try asking the Gods," she smirked.

The citizens of altered Earthni saw the clouds, yelping when rain began to pour down alongside red lightning flashing.

Along with the freak thunderstorm was a roar that shook the earth to the core.

As that happened, Licorice and Dispaira came as they looked upward.

"Can it be...?" she spoke with surprise.

"Another Toffee?!" The alternate Kandy gasped.

"You?!" Star and Marco spoke in shock, pointing to Licorice.

"Uhm? Hey," he awkwardly greeted.

Humans and monsters of this dimension screamed when they saw a glowing blue megalodon with trinkets around her fins swam out of the clouds, and along came a red Asian dragon that made red lightning crackle out.

Soon, the other gods, Hutan emerging from the forests, Ferno bursting out of a volcano not far away, Suspira emerging from the swamps alongside May Kamandag, Dragoth emerging from the graveyard from the shadows, Herakles bursting out from a mountain , Howl bounding out of the snowy area of Earthni and Gale appearing through the clouds, bringing strong gusts of winds when he brakes to a halt.

"The Gods of Septarsis," Dispaira said in awe.

"Wow," Lilac and Violet awed.

"There are gods here?" The son of the alternate Kandy and Rasticore gasped.

"So you have finally shown yourselves in this realm." Miseria grinned.

Ruc nodded, "Yes. We heard of your distress call about the discrimination of this world."

She and the gods glared down at the humans who trembled in fear.

"Despite evil being eradicated, the monsters are STILL shunned and segregated," Dragoth growled.

"Nothing really has changed." one mother lizard holding her baby spoke, "And it's all because of Mewmans hating change, let alone monsters hating the Septarians because of their past."

The gods glared at the monsters who shunned the Septarians for their past deeds despite redeeming themselves while growling at the Mewmans who didn't accept change.

"Then we make them accept change," Gairyu roared, summoning lightning that struck the Solarian systems, shutting and destroying them completely as the Mewmans screamed in fear.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Star spoke. "And I thought we destroyed Toffee's soul when I blasted him and Ludo crushed him."

"Yes...this world's Toffee." Dragoth explained, "But this Toffee...he and his family came from a world where he realized his mistake, but his world was gone."

She was stunned by what he told her, glancing at Licorice holding his wife and children close with sorrow in his eyes.

"Star, Toffee is suffering PTSD and he needs help," Miseria informs her, "What would his family think if ends up killing himself for the guilt of destroying HIS world?"

Star looked a bit guilty by the reveal of what she said.

"She's right." Rasticore spoke, "And he wants to fix his mistakes by any means necessary."

"As for all of you," Howl growled at the fearful monsters for shunning the Septarians, "You should ALL be ashamed of what you did to the Septarians."

Ruc summons water to create a vision to show the state of Septarsis of this dimension to them, shocking everyone by the barren and destroyed state of Septarsis.

Each one were horrified, now feeling remorse and guilt upon what they learned.

"We have no other home." other Kandy replied, "And after the worlds merged, this was the only place we have to survive."

The Septarians gave them pleading looks as they held their lovers, younger and older children and siblings close.

"After the merge, we lived like beggars and have no choice but to resort to stealing and scavenging to survive," she turned to her father's corpse, "And we have to live under the tyranny of my father."

"You're....," Marco's eyes widened in realization, "You're Ronin's sister he always talks about."

She looked surprised at what he said.

"Ronin...he talks about me?" she spoke in surprise.

He nodded, feeling shameful for what he did, "He told me he was trying to get something to make your father satisfied so he wouldn't hurt you and your kids. He believes that by stealing the national museum's rare diamond would make Seth spare you."

He looked away with shame, "I regret myself for arresting him. All because he wanted to save you."

"Ronin..." she spoke sadly.

He reach for his communicator, "Daves, Allison, please release the Septarians."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" A male voice shouted in shock from the communicator.

He gives it to alternate Rasticore, "Tell them, big guy."

"He's speaking the truth." the other Rasticore spoke, "He did it for my wife. If you can't, then at least let me take his place so he won't suffer."

"But daddy, you'll be in his place!" his daughter with worry spoke.

"Just let us go or else," Ronin's voice was heard from the communicator, "Because I think the death god has sent his messengers to make you change your mind."

There were raptor screeches with the officers screaming coming from the communicator.

"We'll let them go!" Daves' voice was heard in terror.

Cage unlocking was heard as the two Kandys smiled.

"Thank you." the other Kandy grinned.

After a few moments, the crowd moved as a familiar figure approached, him panting with exhaustion when he landed.

"Hello, big brother." she smiled.

Ronin, though his hair is put into a spiked up bun on the back of his head with his clothes being a slightly torn singlet and orange prison pants smiled with joy and relief.

"Kanashimi," the alternate siblings hugged tightly, the girl sobbing and gripping him tightly.

"You're here." she weeped with a smile.

The ones from the alternate dimension slowly grinned a bit.

"So what happens now that there's no magic in this world?" Rasticore asked the gods.

The gods closed their eyes, "All they have now is faith," Dragoth spoke.

One by one, the Septarians got onto their hands and knees, bowing them in deep respect for the gods they worship.

"Since this world is thriving without magic, the Septarians will make sure harmony and equality will be present here," Suspira said.

Most were stunned as the Septarians had bowed.

After a moment, Gairyu quietly whispered to the newcomers from the dimension outside Licorice's and the dimension they were in, "And between you guys and me...there IS some magic...but they need to be the ones to awaken their inner magic themselves eventually."

He motioned to where the other Toffee, Miseria, Rasticore, Kandy, and their families were at.

"If they learn to find their true purpose in this world, the wrongdoings of the Mewmans and monsters will be fixed," he tells them quietly.

"I understand, Gairyu," Kandy smiled with pride.

"Why should we trust the lizards!?" A Mewman man shouted to the gods rudely, "What if they end up enslaving us all huh?"

Their eyes glowed angrily as they roared at the stereotypical man, scaring him.

"Do NOT invoke the wrath of the gods!" Ruc spoke.

"Besides, with their king dead, why do they even wanna?" Ren snapped.

The man alongside those who are still stereotypical at heart began to tremble at their words, not wanting to piss off the deities.

"I'll lead them," alternate Rasticore announced, stepping up, "I've been trying to overthrow Seth and urge a rebellion to go against him. Now that he's dead, we can redeem ourselves and help make things right."

The alternate Kandy and Toffee, meanwhile, only looked oddly at one another, as if both had seen a ghost.

"It's...it's been years since I saw you alive." the other Kandy spoke to Licorice.

"Yes...but we both knew that because of circumstances...we each moved on with another." Licorice spoke.

"Now that we settled this matter," Rasticore grinned meekly, "I think it's time we go home and search for Shinigami in whatever dimension."

"Wait...Shinigami?" The other Kandy spoke with concern.

"Who's Shinigami?" the other Rasticore asked.

"It's a long story." Miseria replied.

"Yes, he's a descendant of Tiamat and is dubbed, The Dragon of Death," Kandy answered.

Many looked fearful with Ronin speaking, "And I thought our father was a menace."

"Right now, we are trying to figure out where he is and find a way to stop him." Tetsuro replied.

"So it is true..." Dragoth spoke, "If that is to be the case..."

"Dragoth?" Kandy asked with worry.

A portal suddenly appears as Hekapoo, seemingly like she has seen a ghost, pops out, "Everyone! Get in here! Now!!"

"What is it? Is Shinigami attacking?" Shino asked with worry.

"What's going on?" Dispaira spoke.

"It's...it's..." she spoke in fear.

"This is not good," Star spoke with concern.

"This dragon sounds like bad news." Marco frowned.

"Because he IS bad news!" Miseria glared.

The other Kandy finally replied, "Then we want to go with you."

"Kandy, wait!" The other Rasticore spoke with worry, about to head in.

"Mama!" Their children cried out as they ran after their mother into the portal, shocking everyone.

"Hey!" Hekapoo shouted.

"Stop, come back!" the other Rasticore shouted, jumping after her.

Licorice sighed as he glanced to Ronin, "We'll be back. You're in charge until we return."

The ones from that dimension hurried to follow as Hekapoo almost fainted, being caught by Ren and Shino.

"What's the report, Hekapoo?" Ren demanded as they enter the portal.

The red-haired woman only answered, "Shinigami has sent his lackeys into different dimensions according to their behaviors and likes. For Shinigami himself, he has help from an Evil Dimension who will assist him in finding the Marks of Ghidorah and the seven other Gods."

"Crap!" they frowned.

"Then go." Ronin spoke, "I'll make sure things are taken care of until Rasticore returns."

"And we must make our leave for now." Ruc replied, "But know this...despite them different counterparts, they have potential."

The lizards nodded in understanding as they enter the portal.

***

"Shit shit shit shit shit!!" Rhombulus panicked, seeing a couple of dimension crystals glowing red, signalling the arrival of Shinigami's allies residing in those worlds.

"This can't be good!" Natashya said with worry, "Evangelius Tottensein and the Four Horsemen are among them!"

Each one having arrived looked fearful at the situation.

"No..." they spoke in fear.

"We're all fucked, aren't we?" Dispaira replied.

"No," Kandy said with determination, "Unless we get all the help we need from our world and those worlds. It's like Ruc said, despite them being counterparts, they have potential!"

Shino whipped out his phone and began to call every friend and ally in their world to help stop the villains.

"Would we split up to stop them?" Aida asked the adults.

"We may as well have to." alternate Kandy replied.

"And until the situation's fixed," Licorice began, "You will probably need new clothing AND new names for when we travel to differentiate from the others, you two."

"I think he's right," alternate Rasticore agreed.

Dispaira quickly takes them out of the chamber just as the rest of the allies and friends arrived.

"We got the call," Druaga said, Rocky following behind her with their relatives and parents.

"What the heck's with all the chaos?" Rocky asked.

"It's the almost end of the world!" Kaida replied, "And if we don't do something, we might not HAVE a world left, let alone others."

Kuromi shivered, fully realizing that her grandfather and his allies have commenced their plan to find the Marks of Ghidorah and the marks of the other gods to free Ghidorah.

"What shall we do?" Gustave asked, wanting to know which world they will split up to enter.

Lekmet, Omni and Hekapoo glanced at the glowing red crystals, taking a look at their altered appearances to know which world will fit the groups who will enter to stop the lackeys.

"For now, we're trying to find allies." Omni spoke.

On the screen, the first visual showed black and white pie-eyed versions of them in simplistic design while one acted like a rubber hose cartoon character.

"That looks like those old cartoons from the 1930s." Hikari pointed.

"Fuck no!" Shino growled, "I would rather go to this world!"

He points to the world where his reflection is him being in post-apocalyptic armor and body markings.

"I like this one," Tetsuro points to his reflection on another crystal that is him wearing ancient Egyptian clothing with a black jackal crest around his neck.

"How about a dog world?" Hotaru spoke as she pointed to her dog self barking happily.

"Or a kitty world?" Sakura said as she pointed to the cat self chasing a ball of string.

Kandy looked at her reflection, noticing herself without wings on that dimension and Toffee's reflection having wings instead.

"Strange, it's minor, but I guess our species is different in that one." Kandy said.

Miseria takes notice of her reflections on two crystals, one looking like a tribal warrior and the other a gladiator woman.

"Its best we split into groups to stop them," she announced, "Me, Rasticore, and our kids will go to the Tribe Dimension."

"Runo and the sisters will take Hotaru and Sakura to the Gladiator World," she continued.

"Toffee with me and our group will take the one that has that strange woman...what was it, Hekapoo? Quasar Caterpillar?" Kandy began pondering.

"Right." Hekapoo spoke.

"Kuromi, me, Hikari and the Hextail siblings will come with us to the Gothic Dimension," Sasuke announced.

"Then I guess me, Annie, Mizuko and the Auraboroses with Leon will go to the Apocalypse World," Emily said.

"We'll try other dimensions when we finish the first few worlds." Tetsuro replied, "And probably get assistance from Licorice and the others once we finish."

The crystals glowed as the teams stood together, preparing to enter.

"Wish us luck." Miseria said to her friends and family.

With grins of determination and motivation, they leapt into the crystals, beginning their adventure to stop Shinigami and his villains from freeing Ghidorah and taking over the world.

End of Part 3


	4. Into the Septarian Zones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journeys begin as they each go to the first set of dimensions that includes the Tribal for Rasticore & Miseria's group, Quasar Caterpillar for Toffee & Kandy's group, Pirates for the Hextails, Gothic for Sasuke's Team where there's the Witch Hunt of the Hextails, and Roman Gladiator for Runo's team.

Part 4: Into the Septarian Zones

Pterodactyls and other flying prehistoric birds and pterosaurs screeched in the darkened skies of a landscape filled with ice, forests, mountains and deserts, littered with prehistoric mammals competing for territory or avoiding the presence of dinosaurs that roared in the distance.

Umbra, Nightraid, Zeus and Deathlok nudged their masters awake after they came out of the crystal portal.

"We've arrived," Umbra announced, looking around, "And it reminds me of the museum you showed us in pictures of what ancient Earth looks like."

"Ugh," Miseria groaned, "I never expected the Tribal Dimension to be set in prehistoric times."

"Odd story is, why do I sense magic in the air?"

"This is strange." Ren pondered.

They look around the landscape, defenses raised in ready and in high alert of whatever creature or neanderthal would attack them.

The Rippletail in the family flinched when their shark senses gives them an image of a dozen presences approaching from the jungle they are in.

"Get ready!" Miseria announced, pulling out her sword as the pets growled, hackles raised.

"Shit, whatever's coming, they might not be friendly." Shino replied.

"What was your first clue?" Ren spoke dryly to her brother.

Their sharp noses, thanks to their shark side, picks up the scent of lizards and a dozen dinosaurs and mammals approaching them. 

"The smell," he answered.

As Rasticore was about to pull the cord on his chainsaw, there was a war cry of a sort as a dozen lizards, monsters and humans wearing tribal clothing jumped out, covered in war paints of different colors.

One lizard in particular has the similar build and appearance just like Rasticore.

"Oh crap," he said just as his tribal self pounced onto him, pinning him down.

"Rasticore!" She gasped before the Rippletail was pounced from behind.

The person who pounced onto her was a lizard woman that she recognized as this dimension's version of herself. Covered in white war paint and dressed in white clothes tied around her breasts and another forming a loin cloth stood over her, holding a stone-carved sword.

"Who are you? Are you one of Gorra's minions?" The tribal Miseria demanded.

"Gorra? Who's Gorra?" She called out in confusion.

"Who the fuck is Gorra?" Rasticore spoke with his tribal self snatching him up, him getting a good look at his counterpart

His tribal self was covered in red war paint, wore a purple scarf around his neck with the long ends fluttering behind him, black bandages around his wrists and feet and wore a violet breech cloth. In his free hand was a serrated stone sword.

"Aksha, he looks like me," the tribal Rasticore reported to the tribal Miseria.

She looked surprised a bit before looking closely at Miseria herself.

The other Miseria, Aksha, only glanced, "How is it that you look like us?"

"We're...," she grunted once the tribal Miseria got off, "We're from another dimension. You know, another realm?"

The tribal lizards, humans and monsters' eyes widened in shock, gasping.

"You're from another realm?" A human spoke out in surprise.

"Yeah, you know?" Shino tries to described, "Our realm isn't like your's actually."

He notices a lizard, his counterpart judging by his appearance, scanning Zeus who looks nervous by his scrutiny.

"Hey, other me, get away from my Indominus Rex!" He shouted in warning.

"A what?" he spoke with confusion.

"Look, we're just here to find help." Rasticore spoke with concern, "Aksha, not me, call your guys off. We just wanna talk and warn you about this horrifying guy."

The natives lowered their weapons, seeing that they mean no harm.

"You are not minions to the shaman, Gorra?" Tribal Rasticore questioned with slight uncertainty, "Or Talus? Faustia?"

"Faustia?" Ren repeated, hearing that it isn't a tribal-sounding name, "I guess she must be working for Shinigami."

"Uh no we're not." Miseria spoke.

"I think they speak the truth, Django." one of them replied.

The tribal Dragontail huffed, putting his sword on his back.

"Our apologies," the other Rasticore, Django, apologized stoically, "With Talus and his shaman controlling the land, we see every new face as foes. We apologize for attacking you at first."

"We are part of Prince Jamaq's rebellion against the Lizard King, Talus and Shaman Gorra for years," Aksha explains, "Princess Meea, Talus' daughter is trying in vain to find a way to stop them now they have this mysterious woman named Faustia by their side."

"Well that explains it." Ren glanced.

"And now we fear that our tribes will go extinct like the Blue Shark clan is." Aksha spoke.

"Blue Shark clan?" Miseria stood up, "Don't you mean, Rippletails?"

She was confused by her statement, until she spots her gills.

"You're of Blue Shark clan," she whispered, awestruck.

"I have to guess that "Blue Shark clan" is how they call Rippletails here." Shino pondered.

The alternate Ren and Shino approached the originals, eyeing Zeus and Umbra warily.

"I have never seen such beasts like that before," alternate Shino tells them.

"Yeah, they don't look like the beasts we know," alternate Ren nodded.

"Because well...they were...kind of experimented on and artificially made." he tried to explain.

"They're so amazing, mother." alternate Ren said.

"Yes," she nodded, gently patting Umbra's head, "Such extraordinary creatures you have from your realm...."

"Oh, I'm Miseria," she introduced herself quickly, "And these are my family, Rasticore, Ren and Shino."

"Our pets are called Zeus, Deathlok, Umbra and Nightraid by the way," she added.

"Wow." the kids spoke.

"It is interesting to meet you. I am Aksha of the Blue Shark clan." she began before pointing to her husband, "And this is Django, a mixbreed of the Red Dragon clan."

"And these are Tuura, our daughter and Aiko, our son," Django added.

"Our other children are tending the other children back at the base," Aksha said, "We will provide you shelter and we hope we could learn something about our new enemy you speak of."

"Sure," Miseria nodded, sheathing her sword, "I bet Jamaq and Meea are the other versions of our friends who is in another realm by now."

"They look like this." Rasticore tried to explain, drawing from the ground what Toffee and Kandy look like from his memory.

"Hey, they look exactly like Jamaq and Meea," Django points out.

"Except the other Jamaq's hair is less wild," Tuura points out.

"Yeah, our versions grew his." He spoke nervously, "Long story."

"Come...we'll take you to see our home." Aksha said to them with a smile, "You'll love meeting Meea."

"And our siblings too," Aiko smiled, watching the pets following them with the tribal people.

"Heh, this place ain't so bad in prehistoric time," Miseria commented quietly.

"Yeah, and it's cool." Shino smiled, "I wonder what the other dimensions are like?"

For they knew that the other dimensions might be as interesting as theirs.

***

Toffee with his wife and oldest two landed on the ground, arriving to the strange new dimension.

"Where are we?" Anubis noticed, "It looks like Echo Creek, but...something's really different here."

"Shmarmo!" a voice they didn't recognize spoke as they looked inside a house.

They looked inside as they saw a scraggly brown hair male talking with an African skinned woman with two planets for cheek marks as the party was commencing.

"I'm sorry...but..." the woman began, holding a strange bell.

"What is it, Quasar? You can tell me." he grinned, trying to reassure her.

"It looks like it's set in the past or something." Tetsuro whispered quietly to them.

"I DO have a crush on you!" she shouted in tears, starting to depart.

Many creatures, including a robot girl and a cyclops similar to Janna, were shocked at the confession of this girl to her best friend.

"What the fuck?" Kaida awkwardly uttered, unsure if they are in a sham love story like Twilight or some awful soap opera.

"I was about to say that," Anubis said, "Weeeird!"

"I didn't know Quasar was the first sympathizer before Eclipsa or whoever she is here," Tetsuro spoke out quietly.

"Quasar! Wait!" Shmarmo shouted, following after her.

"It looks like a parallel of events that happened similar to our situations...but different." Kandy replied.

"That must mean our counterparts might not be reptilians in this universe." Toffee pondered, "And it seems we stumbled to a timeline where the events leading to my counterpart hadn't revived yet."

"Well Ludo DID mention encountering a Quasar once." Tetsuro pondered.

The raptors spotted a figure flying over the distance. Upon closer look, it appeared to be a cloaked figure with dragon wings and horns and appears to be female by the shape of her body.

"One of Shinigami's lackeys," Lucifer reported.

"Oh no." Kaida gasped.

"I believe I know what's happening." Toffee frowned, "After her!"

The figure flew away as the family gave chase.

It was then a portal that was diamond shaped opened, leading into that dimension's version of Mewni.

"Shit, stop her!" Lucifer commanded, screeching for the pack to give chase onto the villain.

She heard their screeches, zooming towards the portal until Toffee threw Soulcatcher directly at her, cutting her wing off as she screamed, falling down.

The villain landed at the portal, being half way through when the raptors pounced to her.

"All right, time to ask you some questions." Kaida frowned.

"Who are you?" Lilith demanded, ripping the hood off.

To their astonishment, they were face-to-face with.....

Another Kandy. But more evil-looking.

"I presume you're from that Evil Dimension Hekapoo talks about who has allied themselves to Shinigami," Kandy points out.

"Dammit, let go!" she growled to them, her wings regenerating.

"I'm afraid that's declined." Toffee frowned.

"Why are you here?" Kandy frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Evil Kandy scoffed, "Shinigami says that Merlin, yes, THE Merlin, who helped guided King Arthur AND happens to be the Hextail chief, is here helping Quasar achieve her dream and my job is to eradicate him before he goes back to his original dimension."

"You're after the Mark of Ghidorah, aren't you?" Toffee realized, "By killing Merlin, you will be given the mark."

"Wait, Gus and Yuri once talked about how Merlin helped a princess from an altered dimension when he was Merlin the Immortal Wizard in Arthurian times," Tetsuro realized.

"What do you mean, big brother?" Kaida asked.

"Think about it," he tries to explain, "The evil Mom says to gain her Mark of Ghidorah, she must eradicate Merlin when he was in human form. And since Merlin is in the time when he was Merlin the Immortal Wizard, and by killing him, the Hextails won't be existing in our dimension."

"You're saying we're...like...in the past or something?" She guessed uncertainly.

"You can't do that!" Kandy shouted to her evil counterpart.

"And what makes you think you won't let me?" she frowned.

"There is one other question...where is your Toffee?" he frowned.

"He's going after your counterpart and once that finger is inserted into the vulture possessing that bratty fox, Kitsu, THEN he would strike him down." she snapped.

"So wait...our counterparts in this dimension are birds?" she spoke.

"Uh, duh, what do you expect?" She scoffed.

"That would mean...," Tetsuro tries to point out.

"Shino wouldn't like this irony since he hates Ludo." Kaida remarked.

"Oh that's right." Evil Kandy smirked slyly, "In this dimension, your kind are birds with dumbass Ludo's kind being foxes. Well technically dragons are the ancient birds."

"Oh my gosh! So I'm a phoenix here?!" Kandy gasped.

"Actually, half garuda and half phoenix," she corrected.

"So my father's counterpart here is a garuda?" Kandy said with surprise, "That is shocking for me."

"That would make Rasticore a half garuda in this world as well and whatever half his mother is." Toffee pondered.

"Still...tell us where your Toffee is and we MIGHT spare you." Kaida frowned.

"Aww, how tough you are to negotiate." she smirked to Kaida in a mocking manner before she winced, feeling her wings grabbed violently.

Anubis and Chase snarled, biting her wings fiercely until they bled.

"Is that an Indoraptor?" She grunted, yelping when the Indoraptor pins her down with his strong hand-like claws.

"Yes...and they'll tear you apart if you don't comply." Tetsuro frowned.

The evil dragon grunted more by their teeth gripping on her wings and Anubis pushing her down until she could feel like her bones are about to break.

"Fine," she hissed in pain, "But you'll be too late to save the half phoenix girl."

"That's never going to happen," Kandy refused.

"My beloved has her." she grunted and struggled, "And as we speak, he plans to make his appearance when your vulture counterpart regains his body."

Tetsuro immediately transforms into his Nian form, growling, "Then I will stop him myself."

He roared a bit, flying into the portal with a whoosh!

"Brother, wait!" she shouted, transforming and following.

"Now what to do with you..." Kandy frowned to her evil counterpart.

"We should probably hold you back for questioning on where Shinigami's at." Toffee glared.

The Sins hissed, Anubis and Chase growling as they held her down as the evil Kandy glances around with unease.

"Great, this can't be good," she groaned.

***

In a vast sea with a huge mist covering the sky, loud gasps and splashing were heard as the Hextails emerged out of the cold water, their teeth chattering from the cold after they emerged out from the crystal portal.

Which stupidly opened at the bottom of the sea.

"T-T-T-Thank you, g-g-g-g-girls!" Natashya shivered, teeth chattering hard from the cold.

"S-s-so cold!" Dmitri shivered as they sneezed a little.

"Hang on, we'll find land," Annie said, she, Emily and Mizuko holding each of the shivering Hextails.

They scanned the ocean for any sign of land, but the mist is making them harder for them to see.

"Dammit, you think you can make a spell that can clear this mist?" She asked the shivering Hextails.

"We would if we brought that potion with us!" Natashya shivered.

"Over here!" someone shouted, "I see something!"

"Finally, a rescue." Dmitri smiled with relief.

The Rippletails gently swims to the source of the voice, holding the goths and bodyguard close.

"I hope they provide something warm," Leon shivered, hoping for some warmth.

They swam closer and closer to where they heard the voice. Until they gasped, seeing a huge ship coming in their way.

The ship's figure head was a roaring raptor looking ready to pounce with the insignia on the flag being a black face of a dragon roaring.

"Holy....," Emily said with wide eyes when the ship got closer.

"SHIP!!" Leon shouted, bracing for impact.

"Oh my gods!" they shouted as they screamed, a huge net fired as it snatched them up.

"We got them!" The same voice shouted as the net containing the six were hauled on board before dropping wet onto the deck.

They were given blankets and towels to dry off, only to find that the crew were lizards. And not just lizards.

Pirate lizards.

"Pirates!" Dmitri groaned, "Why did it had to be a world of pirates?"

"I thought this was the post apocalyptic world!" Annie spoke.

"Uh...I like to see the pirates to see how they fare first?" Leon spoke meekly with uneasiness.

"Hey, hey, at ease," the same voice, coming from a pirate alternate of Aerosmite said gently, "The Ocean Phantom pirates are not like the other pirates you believe are bad."

"What do you mean?" Natashya cocks a brow in suspicion.

"As our motto says, we plunder the wicked and save the oppressed," he phrased with a smile.

"How do we know we're not being tricked?" Dmitri spoke, fixing his jacket.

A sword from a one armed lizard and eyepatch snapped, "You calling us weak?"

He gulped as he looked at the alternate Rasticore who growled with the blade carefully.

"At ease, Rasticore," a familiar voice surprises them, "The Ocean Phantom pirates never harm an innocent. Especially ones we rescued from the cold waters of the sea."

The pirate Rasticore bit his lip, thinking hard until he decided to sheath the sword as footsteps are heard approaching.

"Toffee?" The lizards from the original dimension gasped at the sight of the captain.

They looked at the alternate Toffee in captain's hat with trenchcoat, long hair tied with pirate shirt, black pants and matching boots approaching the newcomers, glancing at the frill lizard with a purple coat with missing arm sleeve tied, blue pants with purple belt sash, and purple boots.

"And besides, they were in danger." the pirate Toffee continued.

"But they think we're tricking them like the other shameful pirates do," he protested, "We would NEVER do that to any innocent people."

"We know that," pirate Toffee nodded, "We just have to tell them our true purpose in my cabin."

The pirate lizards murmured in agreement as the six were gently escorted to the captain's cabin.

"Sorry for my vice captain scaring you," pirate Toffee apologized.

"You're telling us!" Opal spoke as they were given blankets to warm themselves up.

"Toffee?" A familiar female voice surprises them when they saw the other Kandy come out of the captain's cabin, wearing a torn pink pirate shirt, brown vest, blue pants and grey boots.

"Kandy!?" The lizards gasped.

"Princess, I told you to-"

"I'm not a princess anymore after I joined you when my father began his plot to take over the seven seas and nations," pirate Kandy interrupted, "Besides, just call me Kandy."

"This is pretty shocking, isn't it?" pirate Rasticore spoke, noticing the look of surprise in their eyes.

"The other Kandy?" Opal spoke, "A runaway princess?"

The pirate Kandy notices the newcomers, scaring her a little at the sight of their wet forms.

"You must come inside where it's warm!" She insisted, "We'll tell you everything about the Ocean Phantom pirates."

"Da, because it's freezing out here!" snapped the goth dressed lizard male shivering.

"I hope you have spare clothes for us!" Natashya whined, shivering terribly and sneezing a bit.

They quickly enter the cabin as pirate Aerosmite glances to the crew.

"Hey, do those Hextails look like the noble couple and their bodyguard from back home?" He asked the crew in surprise.

"Probably." the pirate Anya glanced.

"I hope the others are doing fine without is." Opal whispered as she entered as well.

***

"So I died in Comet's hands?" the alternate Kandy back in the main dimension spoke with shock.

Earlier, Licorice and Dispaira had explained their problems at the dimension they had to leave behind, including some details like his Kandy's death in Comet's hand with his Rasticore dying in Moon's hands.

Just by explaining the deaths of their Kandy and Rasticore made Licorice break down midway because of his severe PTSD with Dispaira weeping, holding him close as he wept into her arms.

"And how about you? Do you know of any Rippletails by the name of Miseria?" Dispaira asked alternate Rasticore.

The two looked unsure how to respond to her, giving a perplexed look.

"No, but I failed to save one girl...a huge regret in my part." the alternate Rasticore spoke sadly, "She reminds me of you and her name was Taffy Richards."

"Maybe...maybe that girl WAS Miseria." the alternate Kandy replied, fixing her clothing.

They were shocked to hear that as they continued.

"After Toffee died that day, Rasticore was there to bring me out of the darkness," alternate Kandy whispered, "Slowly, we fell in love and by the moment the worlds cleaved, we had Helen and Hunter."

She looked at the two kids looking outside together.

"I see." Licorice replied. "And how did your Heinous take it?"

"Uh she probably figured out I was secretly cheating on her, that's why I was blown up by her and later, Kandy had taken care of me once Heinous saw Mina Loveberry arrive to attack and steal me away from her." he explained, "It took a long time, but at least I'm not tiny anymore."

"Because of what my father and the Septarians did in the past, we were seen as outcasts by the human, Mewman and monster communities, resorting in different crimes like piracy, robbery, theft and scavenging to survive," she continued.

"We were thankful that this world's Toffee and the others came with the gods to make things right in our world," alternate Rasticore nodded.

As the alternates spoke, Druaga and Rocky with the others looked at their reflections on the dimensional crystals.

"Hmmm," the Ivytail hummed, having a weird idea, "I wonder if...."

"Druaga?" Anya notices her daughter heading towards the dog and cat universes' crystals.

"The cat me looks adorable..." she quietly spoke to herself.

"And that dog one..." Rocky began as he reached.

"I bet if we get more help from our different universe us-es, we would be able to stop Shinigami!" Druaga chirped, looking ready to leap into the cat crystal, "Besides, Hotaru LOVES cats!"

"Kids, wait a second," Cypress spoke to them.

"She's right, it's the only way." Rocky spoke, the two hopping into the two universes.

"NOOO!!" Druaga's parents shouted in panic.

"Panther, what happened?" Puma asked her husband in worry.

"Druaga and Rocky jumped into the cat and dog dimension crystals," he describes.

"And they said they were gonna get help from there!" Anya shouted in panic.

"I see..." Puma spoke with fear.

"Well this sucks!" alternate Rasticore replied.

"We'll have to do something about this, guys." Anya replied.

"But they have a point...alternate Kandy and Rasticore, we're probably gonna need all the help we can get." Puma replied.

"Maybe until the worlds are settled...how about we give you two new names?" Dispaira spoke, "As well as these to tell you two apart from our Kandy and Rasticore?"

She placed items on to the couple before she removed herself, looking at the two having donned the new objects.

"Its not much, but I reckon the other Rasticore gets a tattoo to distinguish you from the original," she suggested.

The other Kandy looked at the pendant around her neck as the other Rasticore is led out by Puma.

"Don't worry, the tattoo artist will know which tattoo is good for you," she smirked.

As Dispaira smiled, she led the dragon as she spoke, "And some new outfits. I mean you do need new clothes after all."

When they left, Hokage looks at the crystals with his reflections being a woman and the other being an opposite of himself. 

His opposite self has that same flare in his eyes that reminds him of Raiha somehow.

"Dad?" His three children, Blastus, Sparx and Fiona called out uneasily.

"Oh gods!" he began realizing, "It's reminding me of the gender swap in dragon mating season."

"Maybe the gender swap us-es in that universe can be of good help," Metallica suggested, "We're gonna need more muscle to fight this Shinigami creep."

"But care to explain this dimension, Omni?" He asked the skull-headed dimensional being at the other crystal with himself acting like Raiha.

"It's like...I'm more like Raiha instead of myself!" he gulped.

"That's because it's a personality swap dimension. Like if Toffee and Kanashimi switched personalities." he explained.

"Personality swap dimension?" He questioned uneasily.

"That's an odd dimension." Raiha spoke.

"Let's just say....your roles are switched in that dimension," Omni tries to specify it.

"Sooooo, like Miseria as a bounty hunter who fell for human Rasticore until be turned into a Dragontail?" Hokage guessed awkwardly.

"Uhhh...that'd be awkward if we met them in person." Anya spoke.

"But they could help us in this," Cypress urged, hopping into the said dimension.

"Cypress!" She yelped, chasing after him into the crystal.

Hekapoo facepalmed a bit in annoyance, "I hope the others are doing what they can to save the other worlds invaded by Shinigami's lackeys."

***

"After the witches!!"

An angry mob wielding pitchforks and torches flooded the streets of an old Victorian town, lead by the priests and head priest of the church to hunt down the witches that has been plaguing them.

Sasuke, Hikari, Kuromi, and the Hextail siblings ran down the opposite street, helping the so-called witches, actual sorcerers and Hextails by leading them to a safe place.

"Damn, this dimension reminds me of our parents' youthful days," Aida panted.

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked.

"The witch hunting is going on." she spoke with fear.

"So you're saying that not only people who discovered science and math are hunted by the church?" Hikari questioned, earning nods from the Hextails.

"Da, when the first Hextails, our tribe's ancestors set sail for the new world after departing Septarsis, they began to teach the humans not just only science, but magic too," Gustave explains.

"Truth is, Earth magic isn't really devil magic at all as what the church people say," Yuriknov joins in, "It's a blessing from our chief, Merlin."

"And yet, these people despise it." Kuromi said.

"Because they're too paranoid and stupid to see its science and math, not witchcraft!" Aida answered, turning a corner.

"The sorcerers and the false-acclaimed witches aren't the only ones hunted by the church," a human woman called out, "The priests are after the Hextails too! Believing they are the witches' leaders and the demons who made them witches!"

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed.

Kagero panted as he follows after them, "Which way is the sanctuary you guys speak of?"

The human only motioned, "This way."

He summons a mage circle into a alley leading into a dead end, revealing to be a transportation spell that allows the fleeing group and newcomers to dash into the circle and vanishing with the rest of the sorcerers and falsely-accused.

Inside a hidden place, the group reappeared, landing safely on the ground.

"W...where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Welcome...to Neo Salem," the human sorcerer announced.

Hidden within a fortress lined with tall walls that provides protection against the church and witch hunters, was a gentle settlement with most of the settlers being Hextails while the human sorcerers, falsely-accused scientists, mathematicians, doctors and other people based on science roamed freely with no fear of the paranoid and god-fearing priests and their followers.

"Oh man," Sasuke said with awe, "It's like....it's like Monster Town. But for witches and sorcerers."

"I have a bad feeling that whoever is invading this world maybe the Four Horsemen," Yuriknov said with deep worry.

"I miss Emily and Annie," Gustave sighed with slight regret, "We should have asked them to come with us before going with Mom, Dad and Leon."

“I know.” His brother nodded

"But at least they are looking after our parents with Leon and Opal," Aida reassured them.

"I hope they can handle the Apocalypse World," the long-haired twin nodded, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"Who knows? Maybe they would feel like why Metaltails love their post-apocalyptic lifestyle."

"How long have you guys been staying here?" Hikari asked a Hextail male with split tails and black devil horns.

“A long time as long as I can remember.” He spoke with a small tear

“How awful.” She replied

"We tried to tell the priests that our magic is not of the evil kind," a sorcerer woman explains, with a sad shake of her head, "But their ignorance made them truly paranoid and see advance studies as witchcraft."

"And us witches with the Hextails being called demons because of their traits," a human man finished with a tear.

"Whatever happens if a non-witch becomes a sympathizer for you guys?" Kuromi asked with worry.

They looked fearful as one explains, “They would be accused and killed.”

“That sucks!” Gustave shouts

Sasuke growled, clenching his cursed hand in anger, "They're demons themselves. Killing and discriminating innocent people all because of their paranoia and ignorance."

"They're monsters," a Hextail woman with four ram horns scowled in agreement.

The modern Hextails with the newcomers grew concern. Because the never-ending evil of the god-fearing folk could summon the.....

"We have to make them see the truth of what we are," Yuriknov announced seriously, "My brother, sister and I have a sick feeling that a man-made apocalypse will be brought upon the humans who hunt you all."

"What do you mean, man-made apocalypse?" An elderly man asked them.

“He means they’ll destroy themselves if this continues.” Aida replied

"Who will destroy them?" A doctor asked them in fear.

Aida gulped, rubbing her hands with sheer fear, "The Four Horsemen. And I don't mean the ones from the Bible."

They realized who they were referring to

"Those monsters?" A Hextail with catfish whiskers whispered in horror, his back bumping into an empty barrel.

“Shit.” One spoke in fear

"How would they listen to us if we want them to stop hunting us and listen to the truth?" A woman spoke out, "They'll just find themselves in Neo Salem and kill us all!"

“That’s why we need to help you guys while we get help.” Gustave said

"How?" A man demands them.

"Trust us," Gustave promised them, "We know a lot of covenants who are close allies to our family."

They surely hope that the boy is right if they want to save their worst enemies from getting destroyed and punished by the Four Horsemen.

They pray they will be not too late.

***

Runo and his sisters with their nieces stare at the Ancient Roman-like city they are in.

“This is so shocking.” Splasherine said upon arrival 

“We need to find this world’s Toffee and the others.” Coral replied as she looked at some of the Romans in togas

"Who knows what kind of villain Shinigami sent into this world," Hotaru said with worry, glancing at the people staring at their modern clothing and Knifejack and Priscilla.

“And also how they will take us.” Knifejack whispers

Runo rests his hand on the shark-tiger hybrid's back with the other on Priscilla's leg, "We will make sure no slaver will take you to become part of a sick bloodsport."

"Runo....," the tiger whispered in amazement by his protectiveness.

They hear loud trumpets blaring from within the coliseum, the newcomers spotting a huge crowd of humans bustling into the entrances with excitement as they quietly snuck in, the pets providing them a wide berth for them to enter.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!" A loud booming male voice echoed throughout the coliseum once they sat down in their seats with the spectators.

As they enter, they looked at the site of the coliseum with them glancing at someone on the throne

"Seth...?" Hayden whispered with utter shock.

The Roman Seth, wearing a golden royal crown and wearing a white toga with silver armor underneath it grinned at the sight of the cheering crowd.

Next to his throne was what they believe to be the Roman Kandy, dressed in a white and blue dress with a veil covering her face.

She looked worried about something from the looks of it

“Let the fight commence!” The Roman version of Seth shouts

The doors slide open with a loud encore of the cheering crowd as battle-scarred and abused carnivorous dinosaurs and powerful mammoths stormed out of the doors and into the arena.

"This is sickening," the shark-tiger frowned, glad that his hammerhead eyes are giving him a view that prevents him from seeing the middle.

"And for our reigning champions who survived their death matches! I give you...!!" Seth points to the slow opening gates.

They saw the unseen fighters with some down there shivering with fear

The brave fighters, the girls noticed, made their eyes widened.

"Is that....our parents with Toffee among them?" Sakura asked her relatives in utter shock.

“Oh gosh!” Hotaru gasped

The three of them in gladiator armors with helmets were indeed that world’s Toffee and their parents

“Sis!” The older siblings shout with shock

"He was once a prince for our kingdom, until he decided to throw down his title and become a gladiator so he can take my daughter's hand in marriage," Emperor Seth chuckled, "Its such a shame a once proud prince of his clan decides to become a low-life battle slave of my arena!"

The gladiator Rasticore seems fidgety, his eyes not leaving a carnotarurus that reminds of the newcomers of Deathlok.

"I give you...TOFFEE!!" The crowd cheers upon the gladiator Toffee's name.

“I don’t like this...” the gladiator Rasticore gulped with worry

“Just stay close and try not to die.” The gladiator Toffee glanced

Gladiator Miseria scowled beneath her helmet, twirling her shortsword to ease down her nerves.

"Among them is two special lizards," Seth continued, "A Dragontail born with a bit of Greenfang blood in his veins, married to the fierce queen of the Amazons. Rasticore and Miseria!!"

Most shouted with some jeering to Rasticore as Miseria glared, “Ah boo yourselves!”

The newcomers frowned when the gladiator lizards with a few cowards stepped out into the arena, preparing themselves to fight the enraged beasts that looked ready to pounce.

The carnotaurus, however, was fearful of the outcome when it made eye contact with Rasticore.

The Roman Kandy clutched her hands with worry when she saw gladiator Toffee getting into fighting position.

“We gotta do something...but what?” Sakura spoke with sadness

Runo and Splasherine laid their hands on their shoulders, "We just have to see what happens. THEN....we will step in."

"I hope you're right, Uncle Runo," Hotaru prayed, her and her sister looking away.

"Let the match BEGIN!!!" A gong is rung, signalling the fighters into combat.

The beasts charged as the lizards shouted and fought

Rasticore swung the chain-linked mace around before smashing the spiked ball into the eyes of a charging mammoth, the beast trumpeting in agony with the lizard jumping out of the way with Miseria screeching, slashing the ankles of a deranged juvenile allosaurus.

"Wait, those other fighters," Coral noticed, recognizing the purple tail of one gladiator and brown hair on a female gladiator helping Rasticore to slay the mammoth.

“I know them...” she replied

A young raptor pounced on a screaming lizard before Toffee bashed it away

“Thanks.” She spoke

"Anya?" Coral realized when she saw who the gladiator lizard woman is.

"And there's Ripjaw," Hayden pointed to where the purple lizard is chomping the tail of a screeching triceratops.

“Those fighters are our friends!” Runo gasped

One fighter was about to stab into the carnotaurus' leg when Rasticore tackled him.

"I know him! Trust me!" He tells him.

A mammoth trumpeted ,charging straight at the unsuspecting Rasticore.

"Rast!" Miseria shouted as the Dragontail turned.

With a roar, surprising the crowd, the carnotaurus pounced onto the small mammoth, pinning it down by biting its thick neck.

“We gotta help them!” Hotaru shouts, “this is not right!”

The two pets with them yelped, alerting the others when they saw the soldiers dragging the lassoed Knifejack and Priscilla into the arena.

"LET THEM GO!!" Runo roared, whipping out his spear and charging at the pets' captors.

“Help!!” Priscilla shouts

With the fighters with carnotaurus fighting off the rest of the deranged animals, they, with Seth and Kandy noticing, spotted the male Rippletail spearing the soldiers holding the tiger and baryonyx captive.

“Hmmm...so we have intruders and new arrivals.” Emperor Seth pondered

Knifejack roared, catching his captor by surprise by knocking him down with his hammerhead crest and biting down on his neck with Priscilla doing the same.

"GET THEM!!" A commander shouted, as more soldiers stormed around the fighting Rippletails.

"Runo!" The sisters shouted, whipping out their weapons and charging in.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked the pets, cutting off the lassos around their neck.

They nodded with relief

"But I think they caught that emperor's attention," Priscilla points to where an amused Seth is seen watching the Rippletails fight the soldiers.

"What the? More Amazons?" Gladiator Miseria gasped, whipping off her helmet to see better.

"And aren't they your brother and sisters?" Rasticore noticed.

"Yeah, it looks that way." she replied.

The gladiators slammed down the beasts with many cheering, Gladiator Toffee looking at the emperor's daughter, who had her attention turned to where the commotion was before he too looked.

"What in the?" He hears raptor screeches, seeing the world's versions of the Sins being inside a cage meant for fighting.

He immediately releases his pets as they jump into the fray to help the fighting newcomers.

"GET....!!" Runo growled in a beastly manner when the soldiers swarmed him. There was a bright flash of blue as the soldiers find themselves flying in the air, screaming.

"BACK!!" he finished with a roar in his Beastal Mewberty form.

"What the fuck is this!?" the guard shouted.

The transformed roared for the soldiers to back off, giving them the time for the newcomers to make their escape.

"You go!" He clutched his anchor spear in both hands, "I'll handle them off!!"

As he was about to bash into the troop, a familiar insane cackle is heard from around the coliseum.

"That laugh...," Hotaru gasped in horror.

Emperor Seth smirked with delight, "My ace champion AND my daughter's future groom has arrived."

The princess looked fearful as what appeared to be a familiar foe arrived with a grin.

"Lookie what we have here," a wide-grinning Caruso chuckled with insane glee, "People who wanna stop the one who is going to become my wife."

Runo's blood turned cold with fear at the sight of the insane rattlesnake Snaketail strolling in from one if the corridors, dressed in some gladiator harnesses.

And what's worse is that he has a familiar three-headed dragon mark on where his right eye used to be.

"Shit." he frowned when he realized.

The lizard chuckled maniacally, approaching the princess as he held her close.

"And I'll be sure to win your hand." he chuckled.

"Over my fucking dead body!" Gladiator Toffee shouts to Caruso.

The Snaketail grins sadistically, vanishing in an instant thanks to his super speed until he reappears behind Gladiator Toffee, holding a knife to his neck.

The rattle on his tail rattled eerily as Caruso grinned evilly, "Who's going to stop me then? You guys are too slow to catch up."

He growled as the two clashed blades.

"Careful, he's poisonous!" Coral shouted to the dueling lizards.

As Runo struggles with the guards, a portal opened as a figure wearing a cyan coyote pelt zooms out before the portal closes.

"Is that...?" He noticed as the speeding figure bashes into the crazed Snaketail.

"Coyote!?" Hotaru and Sakura said with shock at the sight of Syren and Dingo's son's sudden arrival.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Coyote smirked under the hood.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Caruso dumbly asked before the Monkeytail began to mimic monkey chatter, prancing around the field before he began to bash him with his dance-like fighting skills.

"You should know that Monkeytails are fast on their feet when it comes to parkour and aerobatics," Coyote smirked while he kicks and punches the stunned Caruso.

The lizard crashed downward to the seats from where he once stood

*Damn" Gladiator Rasticore spoke with surprise

"I will NOT let some wannabes do this!" Emperor Seth growled, standing up, "Men, prepare to-"

It was at that moment, the screeching dragon daughter furiously tackled and smashed him down.  
"FATHER ENOUGH!" she snapped with fury, preparing to choke him

"Kanashimi, what has gotten into you!" He choked, his crown falling off.

"You know what you did!" she snapped with tears, "You hurt a lot of people and forced them to kill one another for your amusement and made it so I could never be free from your own clutches. Like mother was when she escaped you."

"You little-!" The emperor snarled, reaching for his sheathed blade he hid under his toga.

Caruso laughed a bit insanely, his jaw crooked to one side before he snaps it back to normal position.

"Shinigami says that Ghidorah will be free once we obtained the ones with the other seven gods' marks," he slowly walks towards a confused Coyote when the originals noticed the Snaketail's body beginning to change with the Ghidorah mark glowing bright purple.

"It would be sweet trying out what Shinigami calls "Dark Emergence", the dark version of Beastal and Normal Mewberties," he cackled.

"Don't you dare!" Coyote snapped.

"Oh but I wanna." he chuckled insanely, "But first..."

He instantly disappeared, then reappeared and grabbed the girl, her struggling as Seth gasped from the choke hold.

"Stop! Let go!" she snapped, feeling Caruso's tail under her dress.

"We got a lot going on for later..." he laughed insanely.

Wicked wings sprouted from his back as his body begins to stretch out to form a serpentine body, his legs fusing to become a powerful tail while his arms grew much muscular. Finally, his blonde hair with green edges grew longer, forming a ridge down his back to the tip of his tail as multiple eyes appeared on his chest.

"Kanashimi!" Gladiator Toffee shouted, jumping towards the Beastal Caruso with sword in hand.

"No wait!" Coyote shouted, "He'll kill you!"

"Oh gods!" Empress Kandy gasped in horror, trying to look away.

"I can't wait to see how well you do." he chuckled before turning to the gladiators

Emperor Seth only watched as he recovered from nearly being choked

"As for you guys, I bet you that you wouldn't be fast enough to catch me!" He laughed tauntingly, beginning to fly away with his hostage.

"Kanashimi!" The gladiator lizards shouted in fear.

The emperor was grabbed furiously by Runo who changed back to his normal form.

"This is all your fault!" he snapped, slamming him down to the middle of the coliseum, "That maniac has her because of your rules!"

"Let go!" he growled.

It was then a sword neared his neck, the gladiator Toffee death glaring nearby.

"Give us a reason why I shouldn't shove this down your fucking throat." he growled.

The trapped Dragontail gritted his teeth, glancing at the angry gladiators and the angry strangers.

"Maybe feeding you to the animals will make you speak," Splasherine glared as the beasts with them roared.

The hurt and abused animals growled as they nodded, preparing themselves as the emperor gulped.

"No, wait! Stop!" he shouted.

"You should've thought of that BEFORE you forced these stupid rules on us!" Gladiator Anya glared.

One raptor looked eager once freed as he growled, preparing to bite the fearful reptile's head off.

"Okay, I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" he panicked.

"Tell us where they went!" Coral glared.

He raised a shaking finger to the mountain, "It is said to be the birthplace of the jungle god worshiped by the jungle Septarians. That's....that's where I believe he will take her."

Coyote growled with anger, his long prehensile tail smacking on the ground.

"Coyote," a male voice whispered, making him look around in surprise.

"Hutan?" He whispered.

He turned to where Hutan was at as the latter panted.

The Tree Creeper god points to where Seth pointed, his long finger aimed at the mountain.

"There is a reason why I called out to you to come here," the god said before slowly fading away, "May my powers aid you in saving the princess. May you become my champion."

"I will do my best." Coyote bowed

The god fades away like fleeting wind, the Monkeytail-Rippletail mix spotting a green glow on his chest where a green tribal mark of the arboreal raptor appeared on his left pec.

"Guys....," he announced, "I know what we'll have to do to save her and earn the gladiators their freedom alongside the beasts."

"You...you can help us?" Gladiator Miseria spoke.

"Of course we can." Splasherine smiled, "And don't worry, we'll ensure it's earned."

Finally, the emperor was pushed to the raptors, gripping him as Gladiator Toffee glared, "Stay where you are. And if you try to flee, ensure you will not live."

Emperor Seth shivered at what he meant.

"I hope my fellow Amazons are alright while I was gone," Gladiator Miseria said with worry.

"I hope so too," Gladiator Rasticore held her close.

Finally, they went onward, Hotaru pondering, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

End of Part 5


	5. Dimensional Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles in the first few dimensions commence with the pirates and tribals allying with the counterparts, Quasar's timeline being changed thanks to finding and stopping the evil Toffee from killing the queen and vulture counterpart, and the alternate Rasticore and Kandy gaining new temp names with the dog and cat counterparts of the Septarians brought to the main dimension.

Part 5: Dimensional Preparations

Rasticore roared in slight anger at a dragon that resembles Nachos, choking it as it grunted.

"You little bitch! How DARE you eat my catch of the day!!" He growled.

Aksha turned to Miseria awkwardly, "He's like Django, alright."

She face palmed in embarrassment.

"Still, we'll be glad to help in any way possible." Ren said to the tribe.

The tribe versions of the Disastorvaynes' younger children, Oki included with the babies, laughed giddily when they pet the panthers with curiosity and delight.

"At least they like us," Zeus smiled.

"So where is Jamaq and Meea by the way?" Shino asked his tribal counterpart.

"We're right here." the voice of Toffee aka Jamaq spoke as they turned to the two having a bag of fresh meat.

The tribal Toffee was covered in black war paint with a stripe over his eyes. He wore a raptor claw necklace, raptor skulls used as shoulder, wrist guards and a headdress, a beige and brown breechcloth and white bandage wraps around big feet and wrists.

"Hey Jamaq," Aksha greeted her leader with a smile, "We stumble upon those from another dimension different from ours."

The tribal Kandy AKA Meea smiled, shaking Miseria's hand.

"Its a pleasure on meeting strangers who would help us."

"Uh thanks." Miseria smiled to the alternate Kandy.

The dragon girl wore less war paint unlike the others, the red stripes coating her arms and her neck. She wore a brown cloth that is tied around her breasts, a yellow sari skirt with a white loincloth underneath and adorned on her back as a cape and cloak is a wolf pelt.

"Our friends maybe scouting for any signs of Gorra and Talus' minions," Aiko informs the newcomers.

"Hmmm, that is surprising." Meea spoke before she pondered.

"So did your mom and dad die fighting each other or something?" Shino asked as he looked at his counterpart fixing some pelts for them to wear temporarily

The dragon girl nodded sadly, "Yes. When me and my brother were just young children. Gou was there when he witnessed our mother die by our father's hands before Gorra revived him into an undead."

"I'm sorry," Ren sympathized.

"So what happened to your brother?" Rasticore asked.

She scowled bitterly, "He's been taken under the control of a woman called Faustia. She clearly looks like she's of Black Raptor clan but her powers were dark. It reminded us of The Dragon with Three Heads."

"Ghidorah." The Disastorvaynes frowned.

"Yeah, long story." Rasticore spoke, "Shinigami is out there and is trying to find people with the special marks to build his army."

"And they have marks that look like this," Ren drew the three-headed dragon circle on the dirt.

"I see," Jamaq frowned.

"We're here to help you get this Faustia woman out of your world so she wouldn't make Talus and Gorra win this war you're having," Miseria explains.

Jamaq frowned as he spoke, "To be honest, I feel that we might need to assist in this. For if they succeed, who knows what will happen to our worlds and others."

"I have a gut feeling you may say that," Shino nodded in agreement.

"What kind of creatures are those two?" Meea noticed Zeus and Umbra, "They look nothing like the ones we encountered in our days."

"Huh? You mean Zeus and Umbra?" She looked to where the two hybrids are.

"Yes." they spoke.

"It's a complicated story..." Rasticore tried to explain, "You see...um...they were uh...how do I say this?"

"They were....," she tries to form a gesture to make them understand, "How should we say? They were made by....,"

Aksha seems to understand what she's trying to say, "They are made by something that isn't actual magic yes?"

"Yes..." Shino spoke, "You could say that."

"But....," Zeus scratched his head nervously, "We are able to talk thanks to a potion."

"I see," Jamaq said.

"Anyway, care to tell us about your rebellion against Talus and Gorra?" Ren asked the tribe.

"You see..." Meea began, "It was due to their hatred for the hairless apes that caused all of this."

"Even long before the apes stole our land." she continued.

"That reminds us of our version of Gorra," Rasticore scowled.

"But we call him Fangore where we're from." Miseria replied.

"I see..." Django replied.

"Now that they have an undead army in their midst, things got worst when Faustia made an entrance," Tuura sighed.

"What did she do?" Ren asked her counterpart.

They only looked grimly upon what they remembered.

"Horrible things." Meea shuddered.

"She has the ability to summon ghosts and spirits at will," Aiko tells them, "She even steals their souls by inhaling them, absorbing all of them until they become her ghostly slaves."

"Damn, no wonder Shinigami recruited this Faustia," Shino commented, "She's some kind of...soul collector or something."

"What about the furless apes who are helping you guys in this rebellion alongside the monsters?" Rasticore asked.

"The chief..." Jamaq frowned, "She is still not completely forgiving for what happened to her mother back then."

"Let me guess, she thinks you and Meea killed her mother without knowing Gorra was behind her murder," Miseria scowled.

"How did you know?" Meea said with surprise.

The Rippletail took out her sword, "Because the exact same thing happened in our dimension. And I'm going to find them before Gorra attacks her with his queen slaves."

"Or worst...getting her soul sucked by Faustia," she added.

"And you're not backing away from it, are you?" Aksha spoke.

"Of course not." Miseria spoke, "And besides, I doubt those jackasses will be killing anymore."

"Take us with you," Turaa insisted.

"Yeah! You all can't take on an undead army by yourself. Especially since this is Gorra you're dealing with," Aiko nodded.

"But-" Django tried to protest.

"We're old enough to fight now!" Turaa shouted, "And besides, who knows if you need backup."

"But what about Akira and Shuna?" Meea asked, "They haven't returned from scouting."

"They'll know that we're dealing with Gorra and the dead chiefs," Tuura said, snatching a spear and a stone sword for Aiko.

"Then it's settled." Shino glared, "We're going to fight together."

The weapons were prepared as Jamaq spoke seriously, "Then it's agreed."

Umbra sniffed the air a bit in irder to track this world's version of Moon, "I will never forget Moon's smell. It's this way into the jungle."

She darts into the jungle with the newcomers and tribal lizards with their dinosaur and mammal companions according to tribe following.

"You stay here with Fiju," Aksha said to her and Meea'a younger children

The tribal version of Syren alongside the children nodded as she watches them head off into the jungle.

They knew they had to make this work.

***

Toffee and Kandy's group had just arrived to where an African woman was just donning a bird claw on to the possessed small fox.

"That must be Quasar's mom," Anubis assumed, "But where's the evil Toffee like what evil Kandy just said?"

"And Tetsuro and Kaida too?" Lilith added with worry.

It was then that the finger started forming some sort of goo around where the kitsune was, forming something shocking with Kandy remembering how Toffee had revived the second time.

They watched as a body in suit formed alongside a vulture's head and tail feathers, him looking shocked at what had happened.

Toffee, remembering how he revived the second time, started remembering how horrified even he was despite reviving.

They then watched as the vulture vomited out the small fox, him tumbling away as he groaned.

"Tets!" Lucifer gasped quietly, spotting the Nian Tetsuro flying towards something in the forest with Wyvern Kaida following behind.

"We'll have to get to them fast." Lilith spoke.

"Where is my daughter?" They heard Quasar's mother ask the bird.

He looked at his hand, the vulture looking at the pieces of a bell with jewelry, which had all turned black before he crushed the remains, only speaking with a serious saddened expression, "She's gone..."

She only gasped in horror, the marks on her cheeks turning black as she shedded tears.

Unbeknownst to the alternates, a figure within the shadows was aiming an arrow tipped with liquid philosopher stone directly at the vulture, ignoring the muffled pleas behind him.

"Time to say goodbye to your Salt, Peppa," the figure said coldly, pulling the arrow back on his bow.

Before he could release the arrow, there was a roar from behind him, coming in fast.

"Don't you FUCKING DARE!" the familiar voice shouted.

"What the-GAHHH!!" Huge teeth crunched down on his body when the lion-like dragon that is Tetsuro tackles him into the other side of the forest, Kaida changing back so she can free the garuda-phoenix hybrid that is her mother's alternate.

"Are you okay?" She asked the hybrid bird.

"I think so." She nodded.

As she said that, the figure hit on the ground unknowingly released the arrow, heading to where the vulture was stopping her.

"You..." Quasar's mother began angrily glaring, "You-"

Just then, she screeched, the arrow hitting her leg as she gasped and grunted, feeling pained, Shmarmo and a fat gecko, Buff Frog's counterpart, shocked at what they saw.

"That's a liquid philosopher stone," Kaida gasped, recognizing the glowing red liquid dribbling out of her leg, "A mortal will become immortal if they survive the change."

"What do you mean, survive the change?" Peppa said with worry.

"Queen Starlight!" The two in battlefield spoke in shock, the two going to the injured woman.

The vulture only glanced, "Was someone trying to kill us both? Let alone me?"

"Salt!" Was a cry from the bird counterpart of Kandy.

"Queen Starlight has been hit by an arrow laced with a liquid philosopher stone!" She shouted in fear.

"What? Liquid philosopher stone?" Salt said with shock.

"I'm mad at you for killing Quasar, but I'm more mad you had your girlfriend do this to her!" Shmarmo snapped.

"It wasn't her!" Kandy snapped as she arrived to them by flight, "It was the assassin that tried to kill Salt."

"Seriously, what kind of name is 'Salt' anyway?" Belphlagor muttered.

"Well why did the princess nickname our master 'Toffee'?" Lilith asked him.

"...Touche, Lilith."

The figure was tossed to them as the queen grunted.

The raptors and wolf gasped in shock, "The evil Toffee!"

The evil version of Toffee has the same appearance as the original, but his hair had a streak of grey hair with a stitch scar across his nose.

"Tell us the cure of for the liquid philosopher stone, NOW!!" Tetsuro demanded, slamming his paw down on his father's evil counterpart.

He gasped and grunted, "Even if you could, it'd be too late...the only way to stop it is..."

"Yes?" they glared.

"And remember...tell us or your Kandy gets it!" Kaida glared.

Anubis drags the bounded evil Kandy by the back of her collar, not caring that he's dragging her across the dirt ground as she grunted in pain.

"They have an emergency philosopher stone if I try to make my escape just now," she tells him, "Besides, their beasts won't stop ripping me apart after I finish regenerating."

He growled in anger before bitterly telling them, "Fine, I will tell you."

As Peppa hugged Salt, Shmarmo only kept death glaring at the birds.

"You birds truly ARE evil after what you did to Quasar, murderers." he glared.

"I only said that she's gone. Never said that she was dead." Salt explained.

"And we're not evil!" Peppa frowned to him.

"That doesn't explain why you killed my mother!" Starlight accused, before falling into a coughing fit with slight red static sparking out from her wound.

"Oh no, the change is coming," Kandy noticed with worry.

"What do you mean by, survive the change just now?" Peppa asked Kaida.

"Well...there's a small chance that she might become immortal...but otherwise..." Kaida spoke before making a slit motion.

"No..." the queen gasped.

"You want the cure right? Then you have to do something to prevent the change," Evil Toffee grunted under Tetsuro's huge claw.

"What?" He demanded.

He chuckled a bit, "You have to cut off her leg before the philosopher stone could reach her heart."

"Cu-! Amputate her leg!?" Shmarmo gasped in horror.

"Unless you rather have the queen dead." the evil Kandy shrugged.

"There has to be another way!" the fat gecko spoke in fear.

The queen looked seriously before sadly replying, "I may as well then. After all, my daughter's dead like my mother. So what's the point in living anymore?"

"I told you that she is NOT dead!" Salt scolded her in irritation.

Suddenly, the shattered bell began to shake as magic flows out.

"Quasar's coming back," Peppa realized with awe.

Kandy's eyes widened in dreaded realization. Since there is a change now, Quasar's going to kill Salt right in front of Peppa.

"Salt...do your other friends know?" She asked the vulture quickly.

"Other friends?" He quirked a brow.

"You mean Heracles, Alice, and the other birds we helped build a rebellion?" Peppa realized and panicked.

"In a way, yes...but its way more different from where we came from," Kaida answered.

A blast of energy bursts out of the shattered bell, the object repairing itself as a familiar figure materializes.

To their surprise, they saw a familiar dark glowing Quasar Caterpillar with multiple arms with two arms fused with wings.

"Quasar!" The trio shouted with joy.

Quasar turned, glancing at where Salt was, turning to where the wand aimed at him as the half phoenix gasped in fear.

"Quasar, your mother's been hit by a liquid philosopher stone-laced arrow!" Peppa calls out, blocking her beloved from a potential attack.

After a moment of waiting, the others noticed she was turning from her, not attacking upon hearing the new, but instead...

She aimed her bell wand as her mother glowed brightly with the wand, the mother gently picked up.

They watched as the red glowing veins within her became visible, showing the liquid philosopher stone hasn't reached her heart yet as an aura glowed around her.

They watch as the Septarians' worst weakness fades away from her system.

"No....NO!!" Evil Toffee roared with anger.

"Oh yes!" Chase smirked to the evil two with Evil Kandy hissing a bit.

Finally, the entire thing broke off with Queen Starlight glowing brightly, the stone's effects gone before she was let down, Peppa catching her.

"I told you she wasn't dead." the vulture glanced at Shmarmo.

"But that doesn't explain why you left me behind, you ugly bald-headed bird!" Quasar snapped in many voices.

The vulture sighed in annoyance, smoothing his black slicked back hair.

"Do you know of a bird who can transform into an elf with horns?" Kandy asked Peppa and Salt strangely, "Because he maybe behind the death of Starlight's mother."

"Yes, why?" she asked the dragon.

"He's using the past queens and everyone here in your world," she tells them, "He is the counterpart of our elf who enslaves the souls of those who works for him. Including manipulated and used by him."

"Are you talking about Candor?" Salt asked, "I thought he was dead after I banished him after what he did to Alice and Peppa."

"Wait...what exactly did he do?" Tetsuro prepared to ask.

"Uh let's not go into certain details." the half phoenix chuckled nervously.

"Candor? How could you accuse a member of the High Sorcerers like that?" Starlight demanded.

"Because Candor isn't what he seems to be," Salt tells her.

"He's a demon, just like my father," Peppa scowled.

"Your dad?" Shmarmo spoke as Quasar powered down.

"Killian is who's called." she replied to them.

"Wait, the bird who hates the Caterpillar Kingdom!? Gecker isn't liking this." the gecko, Gecker, replied.

She nodded grimly, "He snatched my mother, a phoenix named Mihoshi, away from her home in the hidden phoenix kingdom. Through his abuse, I was born."

She looked down with grief, "And many birds mistreated me as if I was a monster."

"Peppa....," Tetsuro said with sadness.

"I know how you feel." Kandy sadly spoke.

"Please....you have to believe us," Peppa begged Starlight, "Your mother wanted Salt to end her life after Candor cursed her. You were just playing along in his sick game."

"Including Angela and Queen Heliosa?" She earned a nod from the lizards and birds.

"We didn't have a choice and for the longest time, I always believed it was my fault until I found out Candor was responsible." she continued.

"He used us," Starlight whispered in horror, "We were being fooled around by a bird in elf disguise."

"Yes, like how our Fangore did to ours back in our dimension," Kandy nodded.

As they were talking, the pets tied Evil Toffee up with Evil Kandy.

"Shit, guess that's another jam we can't get out." Evil Toffee frowned.

Evil Kandy winced at where they tied her too tight a bit, slightly moaning.

"I bet you got the information about Candor from a former monster who happens to be a bird of a once extinct tribe, yes?" Toffee asked, earning a nod from Salt.

"Yes, Heracles' soon-to-be wife, Hecate," he answered.

"We thought the crows were extinct until Hecate, who used to be a fairy named Cinnamon, transformed into one and finding out she is INDEED a crow," Peppa explains.

"That is interesting." Tetsuro pondered at the information.

"Not so tightly!" Evil Kandy moans from her ropes tied to her clit, "At least not unless it's my Toffee doing it."

"I think....we are done here," Kandy awkwardly announced, Anubis and Chase carrying their captives on their backs.

"If you learn a lot about Candor and stuff here, it would be nice for you guys to help us against Shinigami," Tetsuro proposed.

"Who's Shinigami?" Peppa asked.

"A dragon who is big trouble." Kaida replied.

They prepared to leave before Kandy realized.

"Oh, almost forgot to give you this...in case you want to come with Heracles and Hecate." she replied.

She hands them a pair of techno scissors to them, "You can bring along your bird and dragon friends if they wanna join us."

"We will!" Peppa smiled and promised as Salt held her, watching them leave.

As soon as they with the prisoners were gone, the humans, the queen now regaining the cheek marks of planets, looked seriously to the birds.

"So tell me...do you still distrust us...after the entire truth you just learned?" Salt asked Quasar.

"To be honest..." she began, "I'm not sure what to think anymore..."

He laid his hand gently on her back, "It'll take time. I promise."

"I'm sorry for severing your claw, Salt," she apologized with guilt.

"The main thing is...we both learned." he replied, "And I suppose I should forgive you."

The half phoenix slowly grinned a bit, knowing that this time, things will heal for both sides.

Now that they have learned the truth with Angela and her Helions dead and extinct, the two species can learn to get along.

After a few moments, meanwhile, the small fox counterpart of Ludo finally awoke before speaking, "Huh? What the hell did I miss?!"

***

"So this King Seth.....he's been trying to conquer the seven seas and the nations both human and monster?"

Pirate Kandy nodded as the newcomers, now dried up from the cold water with the Hextails wearing different clothing that matches the background of this world, drinking some hot tea around a table.

"My father says he wishes to eradicate all pirates," she explains, "But in truth, he's actually a pirate himself in marine's uniform."

"That sucks." Dmitri frowned.

"But to be honest, it's not surprising," Opal glanced, "Because I bet that he might try something harsh."

"Yes...conquering the seas and the nations will show how powerful he can be," Kandy said, "Especially with his vast pirate armies all over the seven seas."

"Damn, he must be stopped," Mizuko said with worry.

"Then we'll assist in stopping him in any way possible." Leon spoke, cracking his four fist knuckles.

"I don't know if it's okay to help vigilante pirates," Natashya said warily.

"I know you have a bad view on pirates, but trust us, the Ocean Phantom pirates are led by Prince Toffee who happens to be the captain of the crew," Kandy reassured.

"It's a worth a shot," Dmitri shrugged.

"And besides," Mizuko replied, "This is Seth we have to deal with. So of course he needs to be stopped."

"A pirate Seth who uses a navy uniform to fool the marines," Opal added.

"Speaking of which, any ideas where Seth's pirate armies are maybe? I had an idea that we should round them up in one nation and take them all down," Emily said.

"Good thinking," Pirate Toffee nodded in amazement.

"This is gonna be so amazing." Pirate Kandy grinned, "We'll make sure he and his crew are taken down once and for all."

"And dethrone him as well," Toffee added.

Annie listened to the pirate captains with a grin, until she notices Pirate Rasticore gazing out into the vast sea with a longing gaze.

"Hey...is something the matter?" Annie asked him.

He sighed, leaning his arm against the railing, "I'm thinking about that Rippletail who saved me from that last raid."

She cocks a brow in surprise, "A Rippletail?"

He nodded, "She saved from drowning and brought me to her island where she and her women looked after me."

"What was her name?" she asked him.

"Miseria." He replied.

She looks surprise as he continued, "Rippletails are all women, with a rare few being men. In their tradition, if a Rippletail saves an outsider male or vice versa, they become their husband. And guess what that makes me?"

"Her husband," she answered.

He nodded, "I stayed on that island with her for a while, enjoying her company and sharing our feelings for one another. Until a month later, Captain Toffee and the Ocean Phantom pirates found me."

He then showed a sharp tooth as he continued, "Miseria gave me this before I left."

"Wow," she looked at the tooth in awe, "You must have really loved her before you left the island."

"And I regret for not bringing her along," he sighed, putting the tooth away.

"But who knows?" she smiled, "Maybe you'll see her again somehow."

"I hope so..." he spoke with worry.

"Vice Captain! Orders from Captain Toffee and First Mate Kandy!" A lizard crew member shouted as all activity on the ship halted and gathered around the captain's cabin.

"Must be the strategy of luring the other evil pirates or something," Annie suggested.

"Is everyone here?" Pirate Kandy asked before seeing their nods, "Good."

"Our guests have decided to help us end King Seth's reign of terror across the seven seas and nations!" Pirate Toffee announced loudly for all to hear, "They say that luring all of his pirate armies scattered around the seven seas will help us eliminate them all in one go. Do you understand me!?"

"Yeah, but how the heck do we do that?" the pirate Anya asked.

"Oh you leave that part to us." Natashya grinned.

"Maybe we can ask the Rippletails that Rasticore talked about," Annie suggested.

Pirate Toffee rubs his chin, "True, since they are associated with water and are known to be excellent fighters when in combat."

"Yes, they'll give us a great victory against them!" Pirate Rasticore grins, knowing that this meant he would see Miseria again.

"I can tell you regret not bringing Miseria on board when we found you that month ago," Pirate Kandy smiled, "Perhaps we can propose to her of becoming your first mate too."

"Really?" He smiled with joy.

He liked the sound of it by the way his tail wagged happily.

"If you wanna." she continued.

"Of course, of course!" He blushed, trying to hold down his wagging tail.

"I wonder if the ladies there would pick me," a pirate Ripjaw mused.

Most only laughed hysterically at his remark, the pirate Ripjaw frowning a bit.

"He'll find one someday." Emily whispered with a giggle.

Pirate Toffee runs to the wheel, holding the handles, "Alright crew, get ready to head to Shark Island, home of the Rippletails!"

The lizards cheered with glee as they race to pull down the sails and secure the ropes attached to them.

"I wonder how she'll react when she sees me," Pirate Rasticore mused, rubbing at his missing arm.

"Knowing a Miseria like ours, she'd probably not react so well if she finds out whoever took your arm." Leon replied.

He hissed uneasily, "Yeah. She wouldn't like it when I tell her about my temporary stay with Heinous."

They looked a bit worried when he mentioned that.

But at least they knew they would get some assistance.

***

"We're back!" Druaga smiled proudly.

They looked as they saw the Ivytail girl with boyfriend arriving to the temporary home of Licorice.

"Did they decided to help us after that crazy fiasco you pulled?" Puma chuckled as she and Panther hugged Rocky in relief to see him home safe.

"The dogs aren't so bad," Rocky explains, "They really wanna help out with the cats."

"And the cats agreed to help too," Druaga smiled before she notices her parents are absent, "Where's my parents?"

"They with Hokage followed your lead and went to three other dimensions for help. One with the personality switch, another where they are gender swapped, and the last where they are humans." Panther explained.

"Woah, Shino will flip if he sees the gender swap ones," Druaga winced.

"So where are the dogs and cats?" Puma asked.

"They're outside, getting used to our dimension," she points to the outside of the house.

They looked at the two Kandys playing happily a bit with the wolfdog Kandy barking with a grin.

Despite the dogs and cats dressing the same as the lizards at home, they were different species from their dimensions.

"Wow, it must be surprising to see a dog from where you came from." Wolfdog Kandy smiled while wagging her wolfdog tail.

"I think the humans and monsters here are fine seeing anthropomorphic animals," Liger Kandy points out at the oblivious people passing by.

"I found my parents' and my cat and dog versions," she points to a Tibetan Mastiff Cypress, a Saluki Anya and a Mastiff Druaga outside with the Jaguar Cypress, Jungle Cat Anya and Jaguar Druaga.

"It's surprising they get along well." Druaga smiled.

"Well not a lot of dogs and cats get along well back home." The Liger Kandy replied, "And I assume they're the same where you're from as well, Wolfdog Kandy."

"Pretty much, except we're the dogs, but it's just nature sometimes and we do try to get along at times, me especially." the Wolfdog explained.

"Check out ours, Grandma," he described, "Your versions is a puma, your namesake and a German Shepard. Panther's is namesake and a Malinois and mine is a puma and a German Shepard."

"Nice," she smirked.

The Wolfdog looked at the Doberman version of Toffee, looking around, "Maybe this other world experience will inspire what we need, honey."

She nuzzled his neck a bit with a smile.

"Please, wait until we're home." Doberman Toffee blushed, "Especially for our pups."

"And our kits too," a panther version of Toffee nodded with Liger Kandy nuzzling him.

"Hey, you guys, you seen the other Rasticores and Miserias?" Rocky asked the dogs and cats, noticing them missing.

"Probably out hunting or begging for food," Panther Toffee sighed.

"Typical." Saluki Anya spoke as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll go get them while you hang around, okay?" Druaga informs them, "If you have questions, you can ask Kylo."

She and Rocky raced down into the main street to find the other Rasticores and Miserias as the allosaurus crouched down with a friendly smile.

"So, shall we get acquainted?" He asked.

"Let's." the counterparts nodded.

"That reminds me...where are the first alternate Rasticore and Kandy at." Wolfdog Kandy asked.

"Probably getting to know the other Toffee and Miseria aka Licorice and Dispaira." Liger Kandy pondered.

"We better make sure our younger kids don't cause any trouble with our Shinos, Rens, Tetsuros and Kaidas," Wolfdog Kandy suggested, heading down the way to the park.

They nodded, going off to follow.

***

"Damn, this tattoo is fucking amazing!" The first alternate Rasticore grinned.

"Told you it'll look good on you," Dispaira chuckled, eyeing the dragon tattoo on his back.

"Now we know who is now," Alternate Kandy grinned.

The alternate versions of Rasticore and Kandy smiled at the new wardrobe they were given in, relieved they were no longer wearing the pants and ragged dress that were about to break respectively.

The half dragon had now donned a purple button shirt with sleeves rolled up, a pink headband with bow, light blue jeans with belt, and red sneakers while her husband had now wore some blue jeans with black streaks, a red cloak, the dragon tattoo on his back, and black boots.

After a moment of looking at themselves, they hear playful mewing and barking when they saw the cat and dog alternates of the younger Disastorvayne and Raputa kids playing in the park with the alternates of Shinos and Rens trying to control them.

"For him, at least." Licorice replied about the tattoo.

"He-he-he, I guess they got their hands full with the alternate versions, huh?" alternate Kandy smiled.

"Speaking of alternates, you think Anya, Cypress, Hokage and Raiha will help convince the other versions to help us against Shinigami?" Alternate Rasticore asked.

"They will, they will," Dispaira promised with a nod.

"That's true." Licorice pondered, "After all, we now know who to tell who's who."

"Yeah, cause the Kandy of this world and this world's Toffee do have mark on their eyes, you know, plus that long wild hair." She explained.

"That reminds me." Dispaira replied, "You two still need new names temporarily for here."

"What will our names be?" Alternate Kandy asked with eagerness.

"Well....Sugar has been at the back of my mind since you're sweet like Kandy here," Dispaira mused.

"Oh Sugar is a very cute name." she smiled, happy to take the new nickname while in the new dimension.

"And what of you, Rasticore?" Licorice asked, "What name should we give to you while outside your realm?"

The tattooed frill lizard looks around until he spots the Guardians of the Galaxy poster at the local theater.

"What's that green guy with red markings name?" He points to the picture of Drax.

"That would be Drax." Dispaira replied, "We were watching that movie during our stay one night."

"Drax?" He muttered, rubbing his chin, "That sounds like a cool name for me!"

"But we add another 'x' in the name," Sugar smiled.

"That's gonna be my new badass name while here." he smirked, "Draxx it is."

Sugar smiled, blushing as she held his hand tenderly.

"We'll tell the kids about our new names soon," she suggested.

"Guys, take it easy!" A lion-snow leopard mix that is Shino cried out, grabbing a Snow Leopard Elias by the scruff of his neck.

"But it's so exciting!" Snow Leopard Elias smiled as he growled happily.

"You might mess something up and get us sent to a zoo of some kind," Snow Leopard-Lion Ren scolded mildly.

"She's right, just because we can move around freely doesn't mean we can do whatever we want," Panther-Liger Tetsuro agreed.

"They have a point." Panther-Liger Kaida nodded, "And besides, despite us anthros, there might be people that still get weirded out."

"Easy for you to say," Wolf-Border Collie Shino groaned.

At one restaurant, the snow leopard and Border Collie Miserias looked through the menu alongside the lion and wolf Rasticores.

"There's so many to choose from." BC Miseria spoke as she wagged her tail, "I can't decide which to get. Maybe some spaghetti for two."

"I think these lamb shanks seem alright," Lion Rasticore suggested, his tongue licking his lips.

"Maybe we can order them according to what we like," SL Miseria suggested.

"Oh fuck yes, I'd love that." Wolf Rasticore chuckled.

"At least things are doing okay," Dispaira smiled.

They can't wait to tell the others about their new allies.

End of Part 5


	6. A New Dimensional Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the evil Kandy and Toffee are locked away, the tribal and pirate worlds are taken care of before the alternates meet the originals alongside the gender swap, personality swap, and human versions of themselves before the Star cast also join in on assisting in the next set of worlds!

Part 6: A New Dimensional Allegiance

The evil Toffee and Kandy were shoved into the cells of The Elementals' fortress. Keeping them there for interrogation.

"You think they will stay in there while we figure things out?" Kandy asked Toffee.

"Just long enough for this madness to end." Toffee explained.

"I guess they tied my evil counterpart a little too tightly, huh?" she replied, "Reminds me of our Dragon Mating Season."

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle before he closes the cell door.

"Perhaps if that ever happens to them, they might be a little frisky in their prison time," he chuckled.

"Now let's go and check our counterparts," she suggested, walking down the stairs, "I hope the others are doing well with the other villains."

***

Miseria shedded her coat to block the bleeding on Ash's tribal counterpart, Ecco's chest to stop his mild bleeding after his father, Gorra, struck him to the tree.

"Check if the chief's alright," Aksha ordered the lizards.

They hurried to check while the ones hit were being tended.

"Please be okay." Meea spoke with fear.

"This is so out of whack," the tribal Star said with disbelief.

"Yeah, it truly is," tribal Marco agreed, patting tribal Nachos' head.

"Damn, this is intense, isn't it?" tribal Tom glanced, watching the warriors approaching.

"It's okay, Chief Loona, it'll be okay," tribal Dmitri reassured her as his wife being tribal Natashya spreads ointment on her scratches.

"I cannot believe Gorra was a Lizard Man," the tribal Moon or Loon sobbed.

"Sad but true." Django replied, "He used us all."

The wounded get tended by the other lizards and monsters, Miseria frowning at the blood stain on her sword.

"That Faustia woman...," she muttered, thinking back on their first encounter.

***

(Flashback)

She and her tribal self roared, slashing at the undead chiefs and the zombies with Gorra, a tribal Fangore, clashing blades with Ecco.

"So, Ruc and Gairyu's champions have arrived," a sinister female voice chuckled.

"Who said that?" Aksha frowned, having a bad feeling about the situation.

A shadowy presence appears behind Miseria, making her slash at the foe but all she slashed was smoke.

"You must be Faustia, right?" She glared at the swirling shadows.

The shadows reemerged, forming a shadowy black Phagetail woman with pitch black hair, red eyes and wearing a simple black dress and a cape with the inside being red.

Around her neck were skull ornaments.

"Yes, it is I," Faustia smirked.

"Oh crap! Why do I have a feeling I won't like this?" Rasticore shivered.

"Keep steady, honey." Miseria glanced.

Aksha brandished her stone sword, glaring at the woman murderously.

"The Soul Snatcher," she growled.

"Who are you exactly, Faustia?" Miseria demanded.

The Phagetail just shrugged with a bemused smirk, "To make my story short for you. Before Seth became obsessed with a Frostfang named Kinjiru to which he turned her into his personal living sex doll.....," she smiled coldly, "I was his former lover."

“Seth had an actual lover!?” Miseria snickers and laughs

“Wait...Seth....is...” Ren began with worry

The Phagetail death glares at her, the Mark of Ghidorah glowing silver murderously on her neck.

"I would have been a better consort for him," she snarled angrily, "But instead he chose to be with a woman who never loves him! What kind of an idiot would believe a woman would fall for him after what he did?"

"I tried to bring some sense into his head, but his lust have blinded him and you know what he did? He threw me onto the Isle of the Lost because I was 'annoying' him."

“Yeesh and I thought Heinous was bad.” Rasticore replied

The Phagetail's expression cools down, alongside her mark.

"But it doesn't matter now," she calmly said, "Because Shinigami proposes that I MAY have Seth back if he is able to find what's left of his essence."

"But why are you invading this world? Is it so you can collect souls for your sick collection?" Shino growled, pulling the cord on his chainsaw katana.

“He said he needed something important here.” She replied

She glances at the tribal Miseria, Rasticore, Shino, Ren, Jamaq and Meea.

“Whatever it is, it’s not gonna happen.” Meea frowned

“Very well I could at least get a good fight here.” The Phagetail smirked

She reaches to her skull pendant, muttering something in an ancient language under her breath as lightning bolts struck out from the pendant, summoning warriors of all kinds and species and weaponry.

And each of them having soulless silver eyes. As if they were.....

"She can control the souls she stolen," Ren gasped in shock.

“Shit.” Shino glared

“Here, something for your entertainment while I’m here.” The villain smirked, her pointing to the group as an order to the soulless

“Have fun.” She chuckled as they attack

The tribal lizards with tribal versions of Star, Marco and Tom charged in, using whatever weapon and magic they could use to fight the zombies and the soulless warriors.

"You think a couple of stolen souls will scare us, Faustia!?" Shino scoffed, slashing one soul down with his katana, the being turning into black swirling smoke that is sucked into her pendant.

“We’re not afraid of this.” He continued with a cocky attitude 

“Quick before the tribal Comet soul kills Moon!” Ren shouts as she struck a soul down

A howl is heard when a battle-scared dire wolf that almost looks similar to Chase but with no frills lunged out of the foliage, chomping down on the undead tribal Comet,forcing her to release tribal Moon or Loona.

"Kuuga!" Meea smiled with joy, burning down a soul with her fire breath.

The wolf nodded in a greeting after killing the zombie.

“Damn,” Deathlok grinned at the save

Loona only looked fearful at her undead mother before sadly replying, “I may as well do what I must...”

In sad fury, she stabbed her zombie mother

"Touching," Faustia mocked, her defeated souls returning to her pendant, "But I wonder how you will fair with someone who happens to be ALIVE?"

She gestures something or someone behind her as a mask-wearing tribal Ronin steps out.

"GOU!!" Meea gasped in horror upon seeing her possessed brother.

The hypnotized tribal Ronin roared, lunging at them with Meea using her spear to block his spear.

“No...” she spoke in tears

Ecco's cry was heard as the black lizard with black avian wings was slammed into a rock wall by a blast made by Gorra, wounding him.

"Ecco!" A tribal Umi shouted, darting towards him while slashing the oncoming zombie chiefs.

"You'll pay for this!" Jamaq snarled at Gorra and Faustia.

“I like to see you try.” Gorra smirked as he attacked Ecco

The tribal Umi blocks the blade from hitting her beloved, grunting under the weight of his impact.

Ren watched the attacks made by the possessed Gou, suspecting the mask he wears.

"Django, did something happen when he got that mask on?" She asked her alternate father.

“Probably.” He replied as he slashed a zombie, “He found it and was acting weird since.”

“Maybe if we destroy the mask...it could snap him out.” Rasticore replied

Gou casts out black fireballs at the allies, all of them dodging with the tribal goth lizards summoning barrier spells to deflect the fireballs.

"I got this!" Ren got on all fours and transforms into her Akhlut form.

Her transformation made Faustia amused, "Hmmmm, I wonder....."

She lunged at Gou with a roar, her projection changing when he tries to lunge a spear into her mouth before she snatches the mask off his face.

“Got him.” She said as the mask was tossed

The dragon with Seth's face collapsed, the dark aura being lifted from his body as he collapses onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Gou!" Meea cried out, running to his side.

He groaned before opening his eyes, noticing, “Meea...”

"Thank gods you're okay," she wept, hugging him close.

The zombies retreated to Gorra's side, he and Faustia unimpressed of their loss of a puppet.

"We had our fun with you, rebels and strange twins of another plain," Gorra frowned, "Best I and Faustia make our leave and prepare ourselves for a war."

"A war which I will lead," Faustia muttered, a wicked glint in her eyes that made the original lizards looked wary.

“After all, Meea, as we speak, we already found what we needed thanks to our scouts.” He spoke

“We’ll play again some other time.” Faustia smirked as she and the foes began to vanish

"WAIT!!" Miseria and Aksha lunged at where they're vanishing, only to land on the other side of where they stood.

"Dammit, they got away," she cursed.

She knew that glint in Faustia's eyes. Its the same glint she saw when Fangore used some kind of bloodbending move on Seth since he can control the undead.

The glint of someone planning to take charge first.

“This is fucking weak.” Aksha glared

Miseria nodded in agreement, the injured humans,monsters and lizards groaning after getting wounded by the spirits and zombies.

The best thing they can do was heal the injured.

***

(End Flashback)

"The wounds are not bad, Aksha," tribal Natashya reported, "But Loona isn't happy that she's been used by Gorra when he revealed the truth to her."

"Damn, this is bad," a tribal Anya muttered.

“We need to find a way to stop them from whatever the heck they plan.” Shino said

"This is reminding me of the war we had with Seth and Fangore," Rasticore muttered, helping the healers by helping the wounded to lay down on the ground.

"Faustia has that same look when Fangore bloodbended Seth," Miseria reported.

“This is bad.” Umbra spoke with worry, “If this keeps up, we won’t stop them.”

"Whatever reason Faustia is here, she's not just looking for a Mark of a god here," Ren assumed, "But rather....a rare collection of souls here."

"A collector is always a collector," Aksha sighs heavily.

"What shall we do, mother?" Turaa asked her mother with worry.

She looked seriously to her counterpart with a frown, speaking, “We will join in your cause Miseria.”

Jamaq nodded, “And ensure that the damage between the tribes are fixed.”

She nodded firmly, her gaze set upon a mountain where dark clouds lit up and rumbled with eerie lightning and loud thunder.

"But first.....we better inform Talus and Gorra that Faustia is someone they shouldn't rely on," she announced firmly.

For she knew that those two villains are going to become puppets in Faustia's collection when it's too late.

***

Hayden growled with pure determination and diligence, climbing up the mountain where Emperor Seth said where Caruso took the Roman Kandy.

Being in her tiger-shark form maybe helpful when it comes to climbing.

She had to get to the two fast before the unthinkable would happen to her

"Hayden!" She looked down briefly to glance at her siblings, in their Beastal forms, climbing up the mountain wall with the gladiator lizards hitching a ride on their backs.

"Sakura! Hotaru! Anything!?" She shouted to her nieces, who too transformed into their Beastal forms to help report what's going on at the top.

They search around before Hotaru heard something.

The sounds of sex moans

"Oh no! We're too late!" The dragon-lion Hotaru gasped in horror.

Hearing the moans from the mountain made Gladiator Toffee's blood boil with rage.

Before anyone could react, he leapt off Runo's back and began climbing up the mountain face until he reached the top, charging into the cave with swords out.

His roars of outrage attracted Caruso, in normal form who is grinding against the still-clothed Roman Kandy who seemed to be sobbing from his attempts.

"Who's bothering my about-to-happen sex with little sweet Kandy?" The Snaketail frowned.

“Y...you are sick when you’re planning to rape me obviously.” She weeped

“Don’t move.” He spoke, putting her down, “And I was about to show my penis to you!”

He walked to the outside as he searched

“Who’s there?” He growled, “I’m busy getting horny!”

His answer was a roar of rage and two swords thrusting into his chest.

He calmly looks down at the enraged gladiator Toffee, growling with fury.

"Release my princess NOW!!" He roared.

He only chuckled, “She is MY princess now bub.”

This only resulted in him angrily smacking Caruso

The insane Snaketail oblivious stared at the angered Toffee, the Snaketail looking calm despite about to get beaten by the Phagetail before him.

"Toffee! Wait!!" Came the voices of the sisters and Shark Tooths.

Caruso then prepared to jab the knife behind his pants on the distracted gladiator lizard

"Toffee!" Coyote whips out a knife carved from a mammoth bone from the back of his pocket, throwing it directly at the Snaketail.

He was hit as he grunted, feeling it on his back.

"Urk, fuck!" Caruso shouts upon being hit.

The other gladiators raced in, helping up the unharmed but scared Kandy while the others fought with the crazed Snaketail.

He was smacked and hit by each of them with the Snaketail grunting, not having time to perform his usual tricks.

"This is for trying to rape her!" Gladiator Toffee snapped.

He jabs the blade into his chest. But no matter how much they wounded him, his wounds healed thanks to his regeneration.

"Pfft, better use my trump card then," he scoffed, disappearing and reappearing away from them.

With the Mark of Ghidorah glowing, he transformed into his beastal form he used to snatch Roman Kandy away.

"Shit!" Gladiator Rasticore spoke.

"Let her go!!" Runo growled.

"Oh I will...after she becomes my wife." Caruso chuckled.

He opened his maw, breathing out a stream of purple gasses that corroded some parts of the cave.

"Great, acid breath," Splasherine groaned, "Why does it have to be acid breath!?"

Caruso cackled, blasting out more acid gases out of his mouth as the others dodged his attacks.

"How can we fight a creature that moves so fast and breathes gases that can melt anything like butter?" Gladiator Miseria questioned the newcomers.

"Why not just light a fire and have it backfire on him?" Coral pondered.

"None of us brought a match," Hayden reminded, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" She asked, seeing her sister turning to where Hotaru and Sakura are seen leaping away from the acid gases.

"Hotaru, Sakura! Use your fire breath onto the gases he's breathing out!" She shouted.

The dragon-lion and tiger sisters realized what she meant, skidding around to face the beastal Caruso.

"Kandy, use your fire breath too!" Gladiator Toffee realized.

"What?!" she spoke, but-

"Yes, go and try, you can't stop me!" Caruso laughed before breathing out the acid breath.

The beastal siblings quickly used the fires, hitting the acid with Kandy noticing part of it lit, then frowned, blowing her flames to the gas, which collided.

"Huh?" The oblivious Snaketail noticed too late when the flames entered his mouth, causing a mass explosion that rocked the cave with debris falling onto the headless Caruso who is trying to regenerate but found no time to use his speed to get out of the rocks' way.

Most of him was crushed and burned to pieces, leaving only his signature tail.

The centaur-looking sea dragon uses her hair tentacles to pick up his tail, sealing it away inside an urn she picked up from the city.

"Princess, are you alright?" Gladiator Toffee hugged the relieved Kandy close to him.

"Prince Toffee..." she smiled warmly, happy that she was saved.

"What're you going to do with that psycho now he's a tail?" Gladiator Rasticore asked,pointing at the urn containing Caruso's tail.

"Imprison him back in our dimension," Splasherine answered, "A really strong and tight imprisonment.

"Besides, he's got some questions to answer." Runo frowned.

***

Later, the still beastal group gave the gladiators a ride down the mountain, Roman Kandy breaking the bracelets on the gladiators to show that they are free under her will.

"Whatever happened to my father after that monster took me away?" She asked.

"Oh we have a fitting punishment for him." Gladiator Rasticore smirked.

***

The Roman Seth held his only weapon, a broken spear, in deep fear, trembling and shivering at the dinosaurs and beasts waiting outside of his cage to punish him more.

"Serves him right," Knifejack purred with satisfaction.

"Justice is served." Priscilla grinned.

After a moment of victory and freedom, the gladiators turned to the originals.

"What brings you here?" Gladiator Miseria asked them, "Your clothes say that you are from a different land."

"Yes." they nodded.

"Long story...we come from a land where we need assistance." Hayden explained.

"Assistance? For what?" Princess Kandy questioned.

Runo took a big inhale and explains to them for their reason being in the Gladiator Dimension.

"A dragon by the name of Shinigami is trying to find the ones with the Marks of the Gods, evil one included so he can unleash an evil god called Ghidorah," he explains.

The gladiator and Roman lizards gasped with shock.

"You're talking about Hades! God of the Underworld!" Princess Kandy gasped.

"Yes." He nodded.

"This sucks ass." Gladiator Rasticore frowned.

Gladiator Toffee thought for a moment before he announced, "We will fight for your cause. As a sign of gratitude for helping us earn our freedom and saving the princess from Caruso."

Hotaru grinned with joy, "YAAAY!!"

"Thank you so much." Sakura smiled.

Runo shook hands with the former gladiator Phagetail, both groups smiling.

"We thank you, too, for your allegiance with us," he took out the techno scissors, "But I must caution you. What you're about to see in our world will surprise you."

A portal opened up with the dimensional scissors, showing their own dimension.

"It looks so....different," Gladiator Anya commented in surprise.

"I know, different eras," Hayden nodded, "But I tell you, our world has no gladitorial fights. Except for cage fighting. But at least these kinds of fights doesn't involve killing."

"Cool," Gladiator Ripjaw grinned.

"Sounds interesting." Gladiator Miseria grinned, "Let's get going then."

***

"Shit, can't break out of these ropes!" Evil Kandy moaned loudly from the ropes, struggling.

Evil Toffee just stared out of the bars, looking quite pissed that they were nearly going to succeed their mission on killing Salt and also, about to kill the chief of the Hextails when he was in his Merlin the Immortal Wizard disguise.

Suddenly, the cell door next to their's opened, the two seeing Runo putting an urn containing Caruso's tail inside the empty yet well-inforced cell.

"There, that should do it." Runo replied.

He glanced at the girl struggling more as he spoke, "Just keep struggling, they're on tight."

"Tight enough to make me feel horny!" She snapped just as Runo begins to leave the dungeons.

"Struggle all you want," he shouted slyly, "But you can't escape the ropes and cells!"

She growled in anger, wishing that Raiha woman didn't put a collar around her neck containing a gem that prevents lizards with powers from using their bending powers. Including fire breath.

"Give us the details and we MAY let you two make out in private." he replied, "So until then, enjoy being stuck and horny."

The cell door slammed shut with the two in their cell glaring at him leaving.

Once he was gone, the lizard fixing the dyed streak on his slick black hair with his tail looked back at his dragon grunting and moaning.

"Be strong, my dear..." Evil Toffee replied.

"Toffee, need a little help here?" She looks down at the ropes holding her tight.

The evil Toffee rolled his eyes, leaning to where the main ropes are to bite them off.

Once the teeth ripped off the ropes, the Evil Kandy rolled on the floor, groaning and sighing in relief.

"Oh fuck thank you..." she spoke in relief.

He nodded in thanks, using his tail to motion to his ropes as well.

She did what he did just now, freeing him slowly.

"So what now? This place is heavily reinforced," Evil Kandy questioned, "And this nagging feeling in me won't go away after they tied me up."

"Still horny, I believe?" he spoke, letting her bite and rip the remaining ropes on him.

She nodded weakly, chewing through the ropes and the scent from his groin is intoxicating her.

Seeing how close her face is to his crotch, he couldn't help himself when a bulge is formed.

Once the ropes were broken off, she whispered, "Toffee...? Are you...?"

"Do it." he growled, "Unzip me."

She blushed as she reached, unzipping his black suit pants, his penis sprung out.

"Oh my," she purred with a smirk.

Evil Toffee grinned like a lustful predator when she began to suckle him, making him groan and gasp from her tongue and mouth pleasuring him.

"Mmmm, Kandy..." he moans, the dragon's wings flapping as she kept suckling and moaning, unbuttoning her cloak to grope her bare breasts.

She pushes her breasts, which had scars on them, around his length, massaging and rubbing them around his cock, making the grey lizard drool with pleasure.

"If we don't survive, love..." she began, "Then let's make our final time together count."

She discarded the rest of her top as the dragon ran her breasts up and down Evil Toffee's penis, him gasping in pleasure as he gripped his own cloak.

"Mmmm, Kandy, fuck yes!" He growled, ripping the top clothing off, not caring about the expense at the moment.

"You love this, don't you?" she growled.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, "I'm going to make you feel so good you won't know what happened!"

He cums into her mouth and onto her body, the dragon girl, grinning.

"So tasty..." she smiled to him.

"You know how well you love this." he growled, slashing at the front of her pants, exposing her as she blushed with clit dripping wet.

"So fucking wet." He growled.

He took his hardened penis and with a shove, enters her as both cried out from the penetration and her wet clit.

"Ooh, Toffee," she moaned, holding his shoulders, "So rough!"

"You love it rough, don't you?" He growled, thrusting hard into her.

She gasped and moaned, her breasts bouncing as he does so.

"Gods, Toffee!" she gasped and drooled, "So hot and so fucking big!"

Evil Toffee grinned down at the panting Evil Kandy, his thrusts growing harder and harder.

"Let's make our last moments count!" He growls and thrusts.

"Fuck me!" she shouts, "FUCK MY BRAINS AND WOMB OUT!!"

He aggressively thrusts into her, no matter how much he's bruising her clit and her anal from his thrustings and the bruises on her skin from his clenching.

Their moans and grunts are heard from the outside, Hayden hearing it making her moan as she reaches down into her pants.

"Hayden?" Skulls, her boyfriend who came to visit her, asked with worry.

"Sorry...just hearing the sounds of sex got me...tingly." she softly moans.

The Bonetail-Dragontail mix bartender approached her, kissing her gilled neck and reaching into her pants to play with her clit while the other hand took out her scissors.

"Let's do it at my place," he purred huskily.

"Of course." She giggled as the portal opened, the two kissing and departing.

***

The Ocean Phantom ship docked to the beach of a tropical island, where a dozen female lizards, a few being male,saw the pirates with newcomers coming down the ramp.

When this world's Miseria saw Pirate Rasticore, she grinned with joy.

"It's him!" She blushed, "He's here!"

She frowned when she picks a scent from him when the wind blew to her direction.

She growled that he has a slight smell of another woman emitting from him.

"Miseria!" Pirate Rasticore shouted in joy to see his beloved, running towards her.

She only slapped him and glared, "You were with another woman, weren't you?"

The one-armed frilled lizard gulped in fear, "I was blown up in a bounty hunt I took so I can buy new clothes. When I became an arm, a woman named Heinous looked after me."

"WHAT!?" she snapped, making the Dragontail cower in fear.

"It's not what you think!!" he panicked, "There was nothing between me and her!"

"Yeah, but that's no excuse for her to nurse you back to normal!" She snarled.

"I think I'm beginning to remorse for all the beatings I inflicted on you when I was pregnant, Dmitri," Natashya sighed with a shake of her head.

"You think?" he muttered quietly, rubbing his head and remembering the hurting.

"Look, Miseria, what that was with Heinous was nothing!" He tried to tell her.

"It should've been ME looking after you!" She snapped.

"You would IF I had insisted on you on joining the crew when the others found me," he protested.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Emily said, pushing them apart, "What happened in the past is now in the past. Don't make it into a big issue!"

"She's right, Kandy happens to agree on making you Rasticore's First Mate if you agree on helping us with Seth's pirate army," Annie said.

"Really?" Pirate Miseria asked.

"Of course." Pirate Rasticore grinned, "That's another reason to come to you."

"The newcomers have found a way to plunder Seth's tyranny once and for all," Pirate Toffee said, "And you and the Rippletail tribe will help us take them down in one shot."

"He's right." Pirate Kandy pleaded, "Please help us, you're our only hope."

The Rippletails blinked in surprise, Pirate Miseria pondering for a moment until she smirked.

"If Rasticore gets blown up and gets turned into a hand again, I will be the one to nurse him to health."

"We're in!" She shook hands with Pirate Toffee.

"Thank fucking gods." Pirate Rasticore muttered in some relief.

"After you were gone for months, I got a surprise for you," she gestures to the crowd.

His eye widened when he sees the young Ren and Shino peeking out.

He spoke with a small tear, "Are those...?"

"Yes...they're your son and daughter." Pirate Miseria said proudly.

The young lizards slowly approached him, until they finally hugged him when he kneeled down.

"I got kids?" he wept, smiling wide with fatherly joy.

He hugged the two with a soft smile, "I'm a father!"

"I discovered I was pregnant with your eggs two days after you left the island," Pirate Miseria smiled,patting the two lizards' head tenderly, "I've been telling them about you for months and years."

"Daddy..." Ren spoke with him shedding a tear.

"Yes, I'm your daddy..." he said to her.

Shino frowned at his father, throwing a large conch shell at his head.

"You maybe Daddy, but I don't like you!" He pouted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Pirate Rasticore suddenly chokes him with his one arm.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO DO THAT TO ME!!" He growled to his son, most quickly pulling him away.

"Gods, I knew this was bound to happen," Pirate Miseria groaned before she turned to her people, grinning with pride.

"Alright Rippletails," she announced, "Let's set sail and help the Ocean Phantom pirates plunder King Seth!"

They shouted with weapons risen up.

***

The ships, three or four of them being the Rippletails, set sail as Miseria, dressed in a black gothic coat with white torn shirt and black pants grinned at the model head of a shark, grinned in pride with Pirate Rasticore manning the ship.

"This time, Seth won't know what hit him!" Pirate Miseria continued.

"We better hope so." Leon spoke, "Because as we speak, the other places might be in danger."

"Don't worry, as soon as we end my father's tyranny, we'll assist you guys in any way possible." Pirate Kandy replied.

"Really?" Mizuko smiled with eagerness.

She nodded, "The crew will assist you in whatever cause you're in. We wouldn't stand by and watch citizens get hurt."

"That's great!" Opal smiled, then looked at her pirate self, "Because we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Pirate Opal grinned with satisfaction, "Captain Seth wouldn't know what hit him when we vanquish his army in one go."

"What's the best ocean to lure them into one spot?" Pirate Kandy asked Pirate Miseria.

"The Pacific Ocean," she instructed, "Its vast enough for the Rippletail ships to barricade their exit routes."

"Then that's where we'll ambush him." Natashya grinned.

As the ships make way north to the Pacific Ocean, they didn't sense or notice a dark fiery shape lurking within the depths of the ocean, following them as the Mark of Ghidorah on its back glowed bright red.

"So interesting..." the figure spoke as it flew onward.

***

A mild storm brew within the center of the Pacific, the crew members tightening the sail ropes to prevent them from getting blown by the winds.

"I don't know what villain we'll be facing in this world," Opal said to Leon with worry, "Whoever he or she is, it might be a dangerous criminal."

"I know," he puts his hand on her back, "And we will make sure the evil pirates will be taken care off."

"Da." Natashya nodded as they assisted on keeping the ship steady.

"Captain!!" A pirate Metallica shouted from the crow's nest, "I think Umi has gotten all of Seth's pirates' attention!"

They looked to where the Rippletail ship is with the enemy ships following all around, each of them bearing a yellow snarling dragon symbol on their flags.

"That's...Seth's symbol." Pirate Miseria replied.

"The Golden Wyvern pirates," Pirate Kandy glared, "That's the name of my father's crew."

The slots on the sides of the ships slid open as cannons are slipped out in preparation.

"Wait!" Pirate Toffee yelled at the lizards manning the cannons.

Dmitri sensed a twitch at the back of his neck, making him look down into the dark waters.

Its like he felt a dark magic coming out of the water any moment soon.

"Something's coming," he muttered.

He then started shouting, "MOVE!"

The pirates were confused of why he shouted when something bursts out of the water with a tremendous splash, flames bursting out of the water around the creature as the crew members yelled in panic.

"Those flames.....," Natashya recognized with dread.

"Ciao.....amata rosa scura," an Italian-accented male voice was heard from the creature.

She gasped in shock, "DANTE!?"

"Holy crap!" Pirate Rasticore spoke with shock.

The water and flames clear away to reveal a giant sea serpent with red scales and large spiky orange fins running down from his head to his tail with black tips. He wore spiked bracelets and collar and wore a spiked vest.

What they noticed was a glowing Mark of Ghidorah on his back.

"Who's Dante!?" Opal shouted to a stunned Natashya.

"Someone who's going to make sure the plan succeeds!" Dante growled.

"And I happened to be Natashya's REAL husband!" He added.

"We broke up after I left for England for my studies!" Natashya snapped.

"Still hanging with the whimpy Dmitri, I see." He mocked.

Dmitri growled a bit in anger.

"You're working for Shinigami now!?" The female goth lizard growled.

The sea serpent laughed, "He said that I have a purpose in his work when he discovers the Mark of Ghidorah on me. Perhaps by defeating you lot, I can show that nerd who's a better husband."

"That sea serpent's cocky!" Pirate Rasticore frowned.

"Stay away from Natashya!" Dmitri snapped.

"I would like to see you try," Dante smirked cockily.

He roared loudly before blasting out fire out of his mouth alongside the enemy ships firing their cannons at the good pirates.

"Incoming!" Pirate Miseria shouted.

The ships were firing as the good pirates were almost hit.

"This is bad!" Pirate Ripjaw panicked, "We're losing! Abandon ship!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Pirate Anya glared, snatching him down.

Opal swiftly jumps onto the water surface, the water conjuring under her to form a platform as she began to waterbend.

The enemy pirates yelped when waves suddenly smacked them around everything the Water Elemental performs a martial art dance to attack the enemy ships and extinguishing the flames made by Dante.

He growled in anger as Mizuko swam and smacked Dante on the back.

"You little wench!" He twists his head to his back to blast fire at her but she quickly shifts into her beast form, leaping out of the way and diving into the water, swimming swiftly towards the shooting enemy ships.

"Fire at the beast!" Pirate Toffee shouted to his crew.

The cannons fired, hitting the distracted Dante.

As that happened, someone stepped out of the captain's quarters, glaring at the Ocean Phantoms on the ship.

"Why is Dante bothering with a bunch of women?" Pirate Seth glared after he switched out of his navy uniform.

The shirtless pirate version of him in black pants with boots glared with anger, "Wait...is that...Kanashimi with them?"

The pirate dragon girl shouts for the crew to fire after they reloaded the cannons.

"I thought I had that girl locked up!" He growled before he turns to his crew.

"Listen men! Whoever captures my daughter will have her hand in marriage!!"

The enemy pirates shouted in glee as they get ready for the attack.

The pirates fired with the dragon noticing, "He's firing at us!"

She turned, continuing, "Keep it up! We can't let father have me back to him!"

"Better use our trump cards," Dmitri said,magic flowing out of his hands.

"Da," Natashya nodded.

The winged demon serpent was briefly seen before it became black mists, swirling around Dmitri's arm and changing into some kind of arm cannon with the snake's head as the cannon head.

"Hey Dante!" He shouted at the sea serpent, dark energy surging in the snake's mouth.

"I think she prefers to stay with someone who's a lot nicer!" he shouted as the snake's mouth fired.

The beam struck the serpent in the chest, making him cry out when he finds himself severed by the middle. Immediately, he began to shift back to his normal form; a Hottail wearing punk clothes.

"You dated a Hottail?" Emily cocks a brow in surprise.

"I was young then!" Natashya shouts in her defense.

The Hottail landed on the deck,the rain extinguishing his tail flame which made him powerless.

"Shit, how can it end like this?" Dante grunted as his legs grew back.

Loud cannon fire is heard from Seth's main ship, some parts of the ship getting apart with the crew members shouting in alarm.

"Oh no! Our ship!" One of the lizards shouted in panic.

"Get on!" Pirate Rasticore shouted from Miseria's ship.

The crew with newcomers quickly ran towards the ship, jumping onto the deck as they watched the Ocean Phantom ship beginning to sink.

"No...," Pirate Kandy said with sadness.

She glares at where her father is seen laughing evilly.

"Sorry your little "rebellion" ended in such failure." Pirate Seth spoke in a mocking manner.

He then reached out, speaking, "But all can be forgiven if you all surrender peacefully, not be tortured to death, AND you take your rightful place!"

She death glares, growling with fury.

"You honestly think we'll believe that?" She retorted, "Over my dead body!"

She race towards where a giant harpoon is seen.

"Kandy, wait!" Pirate Toffee shouted in alarm.

"Don't do it!" Dmitri shouted.

"It might be a trap!" Pirate Anya panicked in worry.

She turns the harpoon so it is aimed at the main enemy ship.

"The Ocean Phantom pirates was formed in order to plunder the wicked and bring justice to the oppressed," she reminded in determination, "I joined this crew in order to free the nations and the oceans from my father's tyranny and reign!"

The pirate lizards were stunned by her strong words.

"And for what you did to everyone...the humans...the Mewmans...the other monsters...and ESPECIALLY mother..." she continued with tears while staying strong, "You don't deserve any of it!"

Mizuko lays her paw on Kandy's shoulder, nodding in determination.

"That's what makes us the Ocean Phantoms!"

She fires the harpoon straight at her father's ship, his crew running out of the harpoon's way as it latches onto the side.

"Pull!!" She ordered Mizuko.

They pulled hard together.

"What are they-?" The evil pirate crew yelled in alarm when he with the other ship commanders found themselves being pulled into one another, the harpoon skewering the fleet near him until all of them are pulled to the epicenter of the battle where their damaged ships began to crumble and sink.

The Hottail, Dante, watches in utter horror and shock after he climbs onto a debris.

"Impossible!!" He gawked.

"Hey Dante!!" He looked up just in time to find himself snatched into a net, pulled onto the deck of the good pirate ship. In his helplessness, ice magically cuffed him.

“Fuck let go!” He shouts

A sword neared his neck as he shivered in fear

"Sorry Dante," Annie glared, "We're going to be asking you a lot of questions once this is over."

The Italian Hottail grumbled, wishing it wasn't raining so he could use his flames to make his quick escape.

Pirate Seth sputtered as the harpooned ships sunk completely, leaving them swimming fir their lives in the stormy waters.

They were heard screaming and panicking, each begging to live

Seth, meanwhile, only looked surprised at the situation happening as he remained on the piece of ship that was left with the fake uniform in the waters

“Sorry your plans didn’t go so well.” Pirate Miseria spoke in a mocking tone

He looked up to where Pirate Toffee and Kandy looked down, each of the Ocean Phantom pirates aiming their rifles at him as a sign that he is surrounded.

"Daughter....," he called out, "Help me....."

She glared, "You're begging? My mother BEGGED you and you didn't listen!!"

He gasped as she continued with tears, “After all you did, after all the hurt you caused, I should have let you be filled with special metals to let you fall in the ocean and drown like the coward you are!”

Firing was heard as Pirate Seth braced himself, the weapons firing heard as he winced for the eventual death.

However, when he opened he eyes, he noticed something odd: he was still alive.

"But I am not like you!" Pirate Kandy hissed with angry tears running down her cheeks.

He saw that none of the weapons fired as she continued, “Because if I killed you, I’d be like you. So instead I feel like a better punishment is suitable for you.”

He looks at himself and finds he is ensnared to some kind of net.

The main rope was held in Mizuko's mouth.

"Any last words?" She growled,getting ready to throw him over the distance.

“Uh...” he prepared to say

“Time’s up.” Mizuko continued before tossing him as his screams were heard

"Looks like he's blasting off again," Opal joked, the modern ones laughing a bit with the rest confused.

"Is that a Pokemon reference?" Dmitri dryly asked.

“Maybe.” She smirked

Natashya then looked at the crowd cheering, happily celebrating that their Seth would not bother them again mostly

“I think it’s time we head back to regroup now.” The goth lizard spoke

They nodded in agreement with Leon hefting up the captured Dante with his four arms.

"Wait!" Pirate Kandy called out, "Do tell us this monster you are facing now that we will join your cause."

“His name is Shinigami.” Dmitri explains, “And he plans to find and use those with the marks of Ghidorah the Dragon God of Hell to rule our world. Let alone the other dimensions.”

The pirates looked fearful, "He sounds worst than my father."

"If we join you in your world,who will make sure the nations and the seven seas safe if the Ocean Phantom's leaders left for your cause?" Pirate Toffee asked.

“Hmmm that is a tough question.” Leon pondered

“Maybe you should leave me in charge til you return.” Pirate Ripjaw spoke, earning a laugh from most of the crew

"You CAN'T command the crew yourself," Pirate Miseria groaned with a roll of her eyes, "I suggest Umi and Ash to govern the crew."

She pats the pirate world's Ren and Shino, "My children will learn a thing or two when Rast and I get into a family bonding adventure."

“That’d be amazing.” Ren smiled, “I always wanted to see the outside world.”

"The outside worls has tons of surprises," Emily grinned, opening a portal with her scissors, "You would your other yous when we enter our world."

"Besides.....how can it be an adventure without any surprises and fun?" She leaps into the portal.

The portal opened up with Pirate Kandy grinning, “I love surprises. And I’m sure my kids will too.”

The dragon girl then turned as she spoke, “Tetsuro! Kaida! It’s safe to come out now!”

They looked at the young lizard dragons coming out of the lower deck as it opened

"Wait, what?" Pirate Miseria said with surprise.

“Cool!” Shino grinned upon noticing the two

"I'm sure the children will love it!" Leon grinned, following Opal with their prisoner on his shoulders.

"But our timeline is way more different that the timeline you're in," Dmitri stated before leaving.

“You see, our children hide whenever Seth or his minions were around.” Pirate Toffee explained

“We understand.” Dmitri smiled, “Families are important after all.”

The Pirate versions turned to their crew, "We will be back after all this is over! Make sure you listen to Umi and her lover, Ash!" 

The four lizards with children entered the portal with the rest from the original world following, the portal closing.

They hope that they’d succeed

"So.....what shall we do now?" Pirate Ripjaw grinned hopefully.

***

The original Disastorvaynes and Sasuke's team sat in the conference room in the Elementals' fortress, telling them their stories of what villains of Shinigami they've encountered including the recruitment of their other versions.

Sasuke's story was shocking when they mentioned the appearance of the terrifying Four Horsemen.

"At least the church people realized their sins after you saved them from the apocalypse the Four Horsemen were about to deliver upon them," Shino said to Sasuke.

“Yeah.” He nodded

"It was really hard after we saved three biologists from getting burned and convincing villagers and the church priests to see the truth," Yuriknov explained, "We alongside the Hextails, humans and sorcerers of that world were able to save the entire city before the Four Horsemen could do any harm."

"Yeah, and they really made them see the truth too when Skeleton called the priests the actual demons for everything they did," Aida added.

"Yeesh." A few replied.

"At least we got through to them." Aida continued, "We'll explain in full details soon."

"You think that's bad?" Ren spoke out, "When we reached Talus and Gorra's fortress, we find Faustia, Seth's former lover, stealing their souls through this skull necklace that enables her to collect and summon soul slaves to do her dirty work."

"I didn't know my father had a lover before my mother," Kandy said with shock.

"There are probably many things you don't know about your father, let alone a few things your grandfather kept secret." Toffee replied, fixing his tie.

"This Faustia...," Tetsuro said with worry, "She WILL be dangerous since she has an unlimited supplies of soul warriors she enslaved."

"I'm pretty impressed with the tribal versions of us you brought to our cause," Toffee praised Miseria, "But I think we may need a LOT of time to help them get used to our modern society."

He glanced to where the other alternates are, the tribal alternates talking with the cat and dog versions.

"The cat and dog versions of us are SOOO CUTE!!" Hotaru squeaked with glee.

She hugged the kitten and puppy versions of herself, the anthro animals chuckling a bit uneasily at her hugging.

"This is getting a little difficult to handle," Lion Rasticore commented awkwardly.

"If she doesn't give us belly rubs that is," Wolf Rasticore reminded.

The original Rasticore was surprised that his cat and dog versions are a lion and a wolf respectively.

"Damn, I didn't know I had amazing counterparts." Rasticore spoke.

"I think you'll like yours." Kandy replied, "From the Quasar Caterpillar dimension, despite us kind of changing a bit of that history, I think you'll like seeing yours."

"Where are they now?" Miseria asked.

"They'll be here any time soon," she answered.

"But first, I wanna say something about how cool our cat versions are," Shino smirked.

"They are pretty cute." Kaida smiled.

"The fact that I'm a snow leopard," Miseria grinned, reaching out to stroke her cat version's fur, "I bet in your world, the snow leopards were thought to be extinct until the survivors emerged."

"That's right," SL Miseria nodded.

"That doesn't explain the Border Collie, though." Kandy pondered, "Let alone the part wolf of me."

"It's complicated," Doberman Toffee answered.

The other portals opened and Mizuko and Hokage's teams with Anya and Cypress coming out. Although Leon is seen carrying a prisoner, they took notice that they brought along the pirate, personality-switch, human and gender-swapped versions.

The gender-swapped versions, however, made Shino gasped in utter shock and horror.

"AHHH! It's the dads being pregnant episode all over again!" He panicked.

"There's such thing as a gender-swap dimension!?" Kandy yelped in shock.

"Hey, those other guys look like us after that gender-swap fiasco," Karamel noticed.

"AHHH!!" the female Shino panicked, "Not again!"

The two Shinos looked fearful and cower a bit.

"Oh grow up!" Rasticora spoke in annoyance.

"Greetings." Taffy replied as she fixed her hair.

"Greetings to you," Toffee replied, shaking his female alternate's hand, "You maybe confused about this, but yes, this is truly our real universe."

"I know that," she said, "Your world's Andro and Petunia told me everything."

"I hated being called that when I was a guy back then." Anya replied.

"Well I think I hated being called Anya when I was a chick," Andro replied back.

Kaida took notice of the personality-swap alternates, "Hokage, what about these guys?"

"Oh, they're the personality-swap alternates," he answers with a simple smile.

"Wait, you are?" Kandy asked her counterpart.

She looked seriously, fixing her clip on as she replied, "He's quite correct. Hokage came to our dimension to ask for our assistance."

"He said that the prime universe needs all of the help from the other universes to defeat this Shinigami figure," a shy-looking Toffee wearing a green hairband answered.

"You're like us," Kandy said with awkwardness, "But....your personalities are like..."

"My counterpart seems more like Kandy with Kandy acting more like how I am." Toffee finished.

"So wait, we're reversed in personalities?!" Rasticore spoke in shock.

"Then that means....!" He and Miseria noticed the personality-swapped Rasticore and Miseria, though the latter was stumped upon seeing his alternate's gothy appearance and Miseria impressed with her bounty hunter look.

"Yipes! That other me's scary!" He spoke as he pointed to his alternate self.

"I always wondered what I'd look like if I was a bounty hunter with his personality." Miseria pondered.

"Pfft, my other me looks really ridiculously fierce if he could lose the cape," Yandere Rasticore scoffed.

"Rast, please," BH Miseria said, "That other Rast is very much like me."

"She's right. And what's wrong with the cape?" he spoke, "I think it makes me look badass."

"Not his fault that Yandere you has a point about it." she remarked.

He winced a little while the teens meet their personality and gender-swapped versions.

"I guess you're the gender and personality-swapped us," Tetsuro said nervously.

"Very much so." The female Tetsuro nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of awkward." The personality switch Tetsuro said.

"I'm Kairu," male Kaida introduced, "That's my sister, Tenya and my other siblings, Sasaki and Hikaru. Our baby siblings are here too if you like to meet them."

"I wouldn't mind seeing what they look like." Sasuke spoke.

The babies were brought to them as they each looked at the infants, the prime ones showing their baby siblings.

"They look like ours but....genderswapped," Tetsuro chuckled.

Leon opens a portal to the fortress using his extra hand to use the scissors, "Hey wait?" 

He turns to the Hextail kids, "Who's that guy on your back?"

"Your mother's ex-boyfriend," he answered before departing into the portal.

He grunted and struggled as Dmitri glanced.

"Make sure his tail flame is out," he ordered.

Leon gave him a thumbs up with his hand before the portal closes once his hand is in.

"I didn't know you have an ex-boyfriend," Miseria said to Natashya, who blushed in embarrassment.

"It's complicated." Natashya replied.

The Hextails took notice of their and Leon's tribal versions with Opal's.

"Are they from caveman time?" Opal asked her leader.

"They're from the Tribe Dimension," she explains, "It's prehistoric time there but with magic."

"Cool."

"It's like when I was back with Umbra and Chase." Kandy replied as she looked at her tribal self, Meea.

"Loin and breech clothes?" Dmitri frowned, "What are they? Dancers?"

"Dmitri," the others scolded a bit.

"They're like cavemen." Miseria replied, pointing to Aksha, "Well advanced ones."

"It seems we're having an accord," Pirate Toffee smirked proudly.

"So since that history's changed in the Quasar Caterpillar with that version of you not dying," Kandy pondered, "I wonder what it means for the rest of history for Salt and Peppa?"

"Who knows? We'll just wait and see what happens to our bird counterparts," Toffee hoped.

The former MHC checked on the other world crystals that are shining red, the others returning to normal which mean Shinigami's minions are captured or fled the world.

"There are still some worlds that have Shinigami's men," Omni announced, "You think you can handle the trouble."

"Oh, we can handle trouble," Star said with a smirk.

"Ancient Egyptian World, Post Apocalypse World, Futuristic World, Arabian Nights World and oh," Hekapoo looks surprised at her reflection on one crystal showing her in a Japanese red monk dress with her hair tied in a bun, "Ancient Japan World."

"Damn, they sound amazing." Tom grinned.

"Looks cool too." Marco smirked.

All while Kandy pondered to her personality switched self, "So if I'm like Toffee...wait, how DID your Toffee react, other me, when that version of Moon made her move, Serious me?"

"I think we should take on temporary names for some of us while we're allying ourselves with you primers like the gender swapped and couple switched selves." the serious dragon explained.

The alternate humans with them nodded.

"She's right, it'll be hard for us to be called like that," Human Kandy nodded.

"And our kids too," Human Miseria, who looks remarkably just like Taffy when original Miseria was human back then, stated.

"We already suggested names." Licorice replied as he showed some notes.

They glanced at the names with caution as they pondered.

"Well at least I won't be called Taffy here." Human Miseria replied, "Since I heard how you use to live as a human through the others, other me."

"And I'm already named Taffy." Taffy replied.

"There WAS a name I've been complaining about to my orphanage caretakers," Miseria mused, "Midnight."

The human Miseria looked intrigued, "I like Midnight."

"Wow." Human Kandy smiled, "I think that's amazing for you."

"So how about you be named Kakigori or Kaki for short?" the dragon asked her.

"That's sweet," the dubbed human Kandy giggled.

"What about us?" Human Rasticore asked, motioning to Human Toffee.

"Would you settle for Hunter?" Rasticore asked his double, "And him Macaron?"

"I don't mind the Macaron," Human Toffee shrugged dismissively.

"Hunter huh?" Human Rasticore smirked.

"Guess you will be named Hades and Minerva," Ren stated, "Minerva's the name of a Roman hunter goddess."

"Great." the newly named Minerva Miseria smiled.

"Fuck yeah!" Hades Rasticore chuckled, "Now THAT is a badass name. They won't know what hit 'em."

"What about us?" Responsible Shino asked.

"Yeah," Rebel Ren nodded.

"How about Ruki for Rebel me?" Ren asked.

"Ruki...I like that." Ruki smirked.

"And my uptight self, Soto," Shino added.

"Then that means we'll name our other selves Taichi, & Kolulu." Kaida smiled.

"Isn't Kolulu the name of that girl from that Zatch Bell anime?" Tetsuro glanced.

"I thought it'll be a cool name," she giggled.

"That's something," the dubbed Kolulu mused.

"As for the human us-es, I think the names Rai, Sachio, Toshi, & Keiko will do." Tetsuro glanced.

"What about the pirates?" The dubbed Sachio pointed to the pirate versions of Toffee, Rasticore, Kandy and Miseria.

"And our little us-es," Kaida pointed out, patting Pirate Kaida's head as she giggled.

"I've been through the history books of Roman mythology and figures I've read when I rest in the house library," Anubis calls out, "What do you think of the names like Prometheus, Draco, Nyxia and Andromeda?"

"Quite interesting, to be honest." Prometheus Toffee replied.

"And perhaps the names Dagger, Dirk, Cutlass and Whiplash for the pirates?" Opal listed out.

"Yes!" The frill lizard pirate grinned, "That's a badass name."

"Perhaps since there's evil versions of me and Kandy, I suppose the male should take the name Mephistopheles for my evil self." Toffee pondered.

"And Pandora for the evil Kandy," Lilith scowled.

"Wait, you found the evil yous?" Miseria said with surprise.

He nodded, "I think the Evil Rasticore and Evil Miseria might be in one of those worlds Hekapoo listed out."

"Shit!" Cutlass frowned.

"Alright, anyone voting to follow me to the Ancient Egyptian world?" Tetsuro announced,nearing the Ancient Egyptian crystal.

"I wanna come!" Anubis chirped excitedly, "I remembered you named me after a jackal god!"

"Good." He smirked, "Anyone else?"

"Wait, you forgot to name us while we're here." Pirate Shino asked.

"Oh that's right." Dagger spoke meekly, "Perhaps the names Gold, Silver, Diamond, and Jewels would suffice for now."

"How come we get to be named after gems while you're named after swords?" Pirate Shino frowned.

"And the dogs and cats here?" Hotaru points out.

"Anybody who's joining the others to the other worlds will be part of their team!" SL-Lion Shino grinned.

"Because you're our precious treasures." Dagger spoke to her and their pirate children.

The original Tetsuro rubs his chin when Seth, Blitz, Glacier and Kaida joins him, "I'm going to name the dog version of my family Growler, Fifi, Maxy and Rose."

"Cuuute!" The young girls squealed.

Shino, who is joined by his sisters and Mizuko stopped at the Post Apocalypse World.

"I'll call the cat version of our family King, Shade, Clawdia, Pouncer, Snowy and Sunny."

"Maybe two of us should be named Shiranui & Amaterasu." Wolfdog Kandy spoke as she petted chase.

"After the Okami game?" Kandy grinned, "Cool."

"Much better than Growler," the doberman Toffee now called Shiranui nodded.

"King sounds badass!" the lion Rasticore grinned with delight.

"So does Clawdia." The snow leopard mate smirked.

"Maybe me and my family should join you," Moon suggested to Shino, "You maybe older, but you tend to-"

"Adventure awaits!" A sudden shout from River was heard when they saw the man riding on the white dire wolf charging into the Post Apocalypse World.

"You moron!" Shino and Ren shouted in anger as they with their sisters, cat alternates of the Disastorvaynes and Butterfly family started joining in to retrieve the man and wolf.

"Come back, River!" she shouts.

"Maybe I should show myself being worthy by joining you," Tom insisted, joining Tetsuro's group, "Maybe one of the chosen champions may not be a Septarian at all."

"This is Ancient Egypt we're heading to," Kaida cautioned as the dog versions of the Raputas join them.

"You mean like a version of Heinous that never redeemed?" Miseria angrily growled.

"Maybe." Tom replied.

"I don't know, but I would LOVE to see Egypt in ancient times before Christianity changed it all," Anubis grinned boyishly before he leaps into the crystal.

"Then I guess we'll head to to the Arabian Nights World," Miseria shrugged, "You coming, Marco, Mariposa and Meteora?"

"This is great! I just hope after this, I can finally score that date with...uh someone I know." Meteora replied meekly.

"You mean that half liger boy?" Mariposa spoke slyly.

"He's a TIGER!" she yelped with a blush.

The werewolf king in fox form laughed, "Best you bring your mentor along if you want some dating advice."

"Sensei!" Meteora whined in humiliation.

"And your family too, just in case."

"What? But-" Meteora began.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The voice of Salt spoke, interrupting her.

"Wait...that sounds like..." Kandy realized.

They glanced as they saw the birds arriving, Peppa meekly speaking, "Hey. It's been years since we last met."

"Years?" Some replied in surprise.

"I believe time works differently there," Omni assumed.

Lekmet nodded with a bleat.

"So these are your friends?" Sasuke asked, looking at the bird alternates.

"They are in a way. And yes, there is the irony that they're birds in the Quasar Caterpillar dimension like Ludo and his family are in a way." Toffee glanced as he fixed his tie.

"Long story short: Ever since you saved Quasar's mom, she finally listened and well...Salt and I married and we reunited with Heracles and Hecate." Peppa explained.

"Alice and the others?" Kandy asked. Peppa smiled, showing the alternates of Anya, Cypress, Kushina and Cyril.

"I'm a vulture!?" Kushina gasped with surprise.

"I was surprised too when Toffee and I found out." Kandy replied, "And the other me's half phoenix, half garuda."

Rasticore looked at his bird self that is a garuda, "Why does mine look like Talon except without a wolf skin, sandals, sunglasses, scars and purple shorts?"

"I didn't know mine is a crow," Miseria said, looking at her crow self.

"And mine being an osprey," Cyril noticed.

"Reminds me of the crow Mina Loveberry once had." Kandy spoke upon looking at the crow Miseria, "Except not very evil or Solarian."

"At least none of them were dodos or ostriches or chickens." Anya spoke before realizing, asking her counterpart, "So what kind of bird are you?"

"Secretary bird," bird Anya answered, "And Spruce is a Harpy Eagle."

"Damn." Anya spoke with a bit of impression on her face.

"I still can't believe my other self is a vulture." Kushina said.

"That's because since the Phagetails worshiped a death god, our alternates are vultures, which is a symbolization of death to some people," Toffee answered.

"These are Alice, Spruce, Shirako and Tempest," Peppa introduced, "They've been with us in the rebellion for years."

"And you now have met Heracles and Hecate." Salt pointed to the bird Rasticore and Miseria.

"I wish our older kids could see you now," Miseria sighed with a small smile.

"You got kids?" Hecate squawked with surprise.

"Of course we do!" Kandy replied, "But they went to one of the dimensions to get more assistance."

"And capturing Shinigami's men," Kushina added.

"Yikes, I was hoping they would meet our children too," Peppa said with worry.

"Lucky you," Hekapoo complimented.

"Your kids?" Anya glanced.

"Yeah, they wanted to come over." Alice replied, looking back at the hatchling birds arriving.

"Is that them?" A garuda-crow hybrid that is Ren's counterpart asked her mother.

"Yes." The crow smiled proudly, "And Riley is the oldest."

"Hi." The bird Ren, Riley, waved.

"You guys are gonna HAVE to tell us how much differences there are in these worlds one day." Rasticore spoke to Heracles.

"Sure, after we join you in your little astral misadventure," Heracles smirked.

"Ancient Japan World seems like a good place to visit," Ronin suggested, "Don't you think so, Kandy?"

Just then, the bird versions of Ronin and Prism appeared.

"Interesting idea." The half phoenix male smirked.

Prism giggled a bit, "I was hoping we'd see more."

"They're Yamato and Spectral," Peppa quickly introduced.

"Looks like the birds agree with my idea of visiting Japan in ancient times," Ronin smirked as Kandy and Toffee joins him.

"Very well." Toffee grinned, "Let's meet back here when we finish."

Most nodded, the kids clinging on as some of the different counterparts jumped into the crystals, Omni shouting, "Be safe!"

"My sisters and I will check out Futuristic World," Runo called out,reaching for the mentioned crystal, "Anybody want to join us?"

A few hands were risen as Runo grinned, "I thought so."

"Maybe we should also check the futuristic dimension." Dmitri smiled.

"Probably so." Natashya smiled.

A few each shouted, pointing to which dimension to go to.

"Very well." Leon smirked, "We shall be off!"

Finally, the others that joined headed to the dimensions that were mentioned.

"Now that we're here, let's interrogate the evil versions Toffee calls Mephistopheles and Pandora," Hekapoo suggested, opening the portal to the Elementals' fortress prison.

Once they entered the portal and to the prison, however, they looked shocked as they saw the horny lizard and dragon humping and growling, Pandora bitten and regenerating during their sex.

"Oh gods! Fuck me!" she growled.

They screamed, trying to look away from the scene.

"This is way worse than that kinky world!" Rhombulus cried out in agony.

They knew this was going to be one of those days.

End of Part 6


	7. Dirk's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirate Rasticore, Dirk, tells the story of how he was found and fell in love with his world's Miseria, Cutlass while at the present, the pirates with a few go to the next worlds.

Part 7: Dirk's Story

(The Past)

Bubbles.

Bubbles fluttering up to the surface.

Muffled cries, shouting and cannon fire were the only things he heard as he began to float down into the deep abyss of the sea.

So this is where I'll end, he thought bitterly, the sea water filling his lungs.

He lost his right eye and arm in a battle against Queen Moon's naval fleet which took away Captain Toffee's finger with a spell called the Darkest Spell.

He heard movement and saw flickers of blackness around him, expecting to be sharks getting ready to feast on his immortal flesh.

Rasticore felt gentle hands held his face for a moment before he felt himself being tugged upward by whoever saved him.

As that happened, he was pulled to the surface, safely to land.

All he remember before he succumbed to the gentle embrace of slumber was a female lizard's face, eyes full of concern until he shuts his eyes, engulfing his world into darkness.

***

When he awoke, he looked around the area a bit, noticing himself in a land he was never on before

He saw his coat and boots near the makeshift bed as he slowly got up, looking at the hut he was in.

Where was he, he thought.

He found that his severed right arm and missing eye have been bandaged and there were medical patches on parts of his body where he was bruised by the bashing force of the cannonballs.

That wasn't a dream, he thought when realization hit him.

Whoever it is, he or she just saved his life.

Cautiously, he peeked his out of the hut and was amazed of where he was.

It was a settlement, a village in fact, filled with lizards with the huts and buildings composed of stones carved into the walls of rocks or some sort.

What's surprising is that the settlers are all female and he glimpsed a few males among them.

"Wh...where am I anyway?" he replied to himself, fixing his pants.

It was then that he heard the door opening.

He quickly stepped back, watching a woman with grey-blue scales and black hair streaked with cyan streaks step into the hut, carrying a tray of food and noticing him awake.

"Oh, you're awake," she said with surprise.

"You..." he began with a surprise, "How did I...?"

"I see you're confused." The woman spoke, giving him the food, "Allow me to explain."

She sat down as she began, "My name is Miseria, leader of my tribe. I saved you from drowning."

He realized the hands that touched his face and the lizard woman's face before and after he was pulled out of the water.

"That was you?" He whispered in surprise, "I thought it was a mermaid who did it."

She smiled mildly, "Rippletails are often mistaken for mermaids after we save those from drowning. The actual mermaids are often jealous when they proclaimed we 'stole' their spots of rescuing the drowned."

"Heh, I can see why." He chuckled a bit.

She gazed out of the window, briefly watching her people doing their daily work before turning back to him.

"The Rippletails have lived without worries since our island is not found on the map," she explains, "That explains why the Solarian navies and the human and monster navies never found us until the Solarians are wiped out by The Golden Wyvern Pirates."

"That's a relief." He spoke, "Still...uh, thanks for uh saving my life."

He prepared to get up before she pushed him back down.

"Wait, you need time to recover." Miseria explained to him.

"But...but I feel fine," he protested, trying to get up.

"No you're not!" She scolded, "Those bruises can't heal themselves if you move around."

"I regenerate." he replied.

"That doesn't explain the missing arm and eye." she remarked and pointed.

He looked at where the arm and eye were missing, frowning a bit.

"I'm fine without them," he frowned, "Have a look."

He took the sword next to his things and twirled it with expertise, "I'm fine with one arm."

"But.....but why won't you regenerate your eye and arm?" She asked with worry.

"Ah, I was hit by a philosopher stone weapon when me and the crew fought with some rogue navy soldiers," he answered nonchalantly.

He lied back as he continued, "Probably got knocked overboard while fighting at one point."

"Damn, you could've drowned!" she spoke with worry.

"Still, uh thanks for saving me, Miseria." he replied.

She smiled warmly, "You're welcome. Maybe when you get better soon, I can show you around town."

She departed her hut, leaving him to eat his meal as Rasticore ponders of his well-being.

Will his crew find him on this island? Will he be reunited with them?

***

For the past few days, Miseria had taken care of him, nursing him back to health.

Rasticore was surprised at what he learned during his recovery.

"Are you saying the Rippletails will go out of the island to find males during mating season, and after they get daughters or rarely, a Rippletail son, they would take them back to the island and leave the guys out?" He tries to explain.

She nodded, "But we will give out a mark on special maps to them if they want to visit their families. But you are the first man to ever set foot on our island."

"That's...kind of sad." he replied.

"That is why I'm planning to abolish that rule after this upcoming mating season," she reassured, "I even thought of putting our island on the world map so the men and women can visit us for love."

"That'd be something." He smiled.

She glanced at him for a moment with a sly grin.

He then pondered, "So when IS mating season anyway?"

She chuckled and answered him,making him pale with fear, "It's tomorrow at dawn of course."

"D-d....," he gulped, "Dawn? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's right." she spoke, "Maybe you'll get lucky."

He started to shiver a bit, unsure how to respond to her.

"I don't know if I'll....," he rubs his head nervously, "I don't know. The girls here, maybe one of the guys is gay, will get too grabby on me."

"It'll be okay. I'll be there to protect you."

She held his hand tenderly as he started to slowly smile to her.

"Thanks, Miseria," he thanked her.

Maybe she ain't so bad after all, he thought.

The Rippletails, despite them all being girls with a few being men, seem comfortable with him after their slight awkwardness of an outsider man walking around their island.

He just hopes Miseria will protect him from the horny girls and gay men on this island tomorrow.

***

Dawn had arrived the next morning, Rasticore having been awake for a while as he looked cautiously.

He looked back at Miseria, who entered the tent as she spoke, "You still worried, huh?"

"A little." he gulped a bit.

"Be glad I'm keeping you safe." she smiled.

The frill lizard sighed a bit as he spoke, "At least this way, I won't be grabbed and fucked like some wild animal to any of them."

"Even a male animal that wants to escape needs some loving," she joked, "But don't worry. I'll be there for you. I promise.

He smiled at her, and he quickly reached out for her when she was about to leave the tent.

"Is it.....," he looks down shyly, "Is it okay for you to stay with me for the night?"

She looked a bit surprised as he said that before softly smiling.

"Sure..." Miseria grinned, "I'll be here."

She took his hand when he pulls her down gently on the bed, him shy that he is sharing a bed with a woman.

"It'll be fine tomorrow, okay?" She whispered, nestling down.

"Thanks." he blushed before the two looked at one another's eye.

He saw how beautiful they were.

"Wow, you're the first girl Inever felt so comfortable around, well except for Kandy," he commented.

"I'm going to guess that you and Kandy grew up together," she chuckled.

"Yeah, but I just hope my crew would find out where I am," he hoped.

"Hey, I'm sure they will." she grinned, nuzzling his neck.

He blushed, but smiled before they settled down into the bed and slept.

He hoped Miseria will protect him from the entire tribe from getting him.

***

The next morning, he was given his coat and boots after they've been dried thanks to Miseria.

He could tell she is concerned about his missing eye and arm.

"Will you be okay like that?" She asked after he fastens his sash.

"Uh I've been through worse with my sister." he grinned, trying to act nonchalantly, "And besides, I'm sure I'll find something to get by overtime."

"Well be careful if you go into town to get some snacks or such," she cautioned when he begins to walk down the stairway that leads into the square.

Once he was downstairs, Rasticore started asking, "So does this mating season affect all adult Rippletails?"

"Yes, including those that are 18 or over!" She called out.

He looked fearful when he feels eyes watching him from the corners and interiors of the houses and shops around the settlement.

The two walked together as Miseria spoke, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

As she said that, her gills secretly started fluttering a bit.

"Right," he drawled uneasily as they began going through the market to get some food and water for him.

He was grateful that Dragontail mating season is much later than the Rippletail one.

When they entered, Rasticore glanced nervously at the few staring at the couple.

"Why are they giving you the stink-eye?" He worriedly asked her when he saw the women glaring at Miseria.

"Heh, they must think I owned you or wondering if I DID own you," she chuckled.

"But you don't, right?" he spoke while chuckling, though was secretly cautious.

They stopped at a stall where the fishermen are hauling in the catch of the day, leaving Rasticore alone.

The moment she steps away from him, he was suddenly cornered by the horny women.

"Wow, what a strong male." One grinned.

"Such a handsome build too." The other smirked.

"Uh ladies, calm down!" He gulped.

"I can serve you tea to calm down your tense nerves," a woman insisted.

"I can show you around the island," another joined in.

The frilled lizard yelped, running away from the horny women just as Miseria returns to the spot with a basket of fish only to find him missing.

"Rasticore?" She called out.

She looked around, searching for him as she shouted, "Rasticore, where are you?"

She hears screaming from the jungle, making her drop the fish bucket in shock and realization.

"Shit!" She dashed into the forest, fetching her sword that laid next to the palm tree.

"I'm coming, Rast!" She calls out, tucking in her skirt so she can run freely.

She darted through the forest, cutting pieces of branches blocking the way.

It was then she saw him, Rasticore, his coat snatched off, clinging to the tree from the other Rippletails eagerly wanting him and shouting.

"GO AWAY! I CAN'T BE FORCED BY ALL OF YOU!!" he shouted in fear, struggling to hang on because of him having one arm.

The women continued to yell, trying to reach for him until they were halted by a strong female voice.

"ENOUGH!!!"

They stopped, turning uneasily as they saw Miseria, growling in jealousy, approaching as she shouted, "Get the fuck away from him!!"

"Why!? So you can take him for yourself!?" A woman argued.

"Go swim out and find a man!" She roared, startling the women when she pulled out her sword.

Each backed away before Miseria approached to where Rasticore was, him falling on to her arms.

"My hero," he chuckled warily after she puts him down onto his feet.

"You okay?" She checked on him for any injuries.

"Besides my coat being ripped off, no," he answered with a sigh of relief.

"It'll be okay. I'll find you another." Miseria grinned.

The pirate lizard smiled, his tail wagging a bit.

"Easy, tough guy," she teased, patting his wagging tail. She leaned into his ear, whispering, "Let's do it privately tonight after we're away from them."

"Great." Rasticore smiled as they walked together.

It was then he realized, "Wait, what?!"

***

The rest of the day was unforgettable.

He was chased all around the village and around the entire island by the horny women the whole day every time Miseria leaves for an errand.

Fortunately, they stopped chasing him when a ship containing travelers from other nations decided to take a rest at their island without knowing it was the forgotten island of the Rippletails.

For they would be busy with whoever landed there and the two could have their peace.

It was night time when the two sat at the outside balcony of Miseria's home, the candle lit as they finished their dinner.

"Well besides the whole women oogling their eyes on me, I have to say today was great." he admitted to her.

She only smiled, her tail swishing slowly.

"Thank gods those travelers got the other ladies' attention," Rasticore sighed in relief, watching the Rippletails giving a feast for the travelers with most chatting as a couple.

He knew this was going to be something big.

"So how can I ever thank you?" he asked.

"Well..." she started, blushing a bit.

"Miseria?" He asked, feeling something is up with her.

She sighed, fiddling her hands nervously, "I am in heat. When I'm around you, I have to control my urges and.....and I wanted to say this to you after everything we've gone through."

"I think...I think I've fallen in love with you, Rasticore," she confessed.

"Miseria..." he started realizing before he was given a kiss.

This was.....by far the first kiss he has ever had in his life.

She pulled back, leaning against him, "Rast....Will you be honored of being.....my husband?"

He recalls something from his childhood lessons about learning the variety of Septarian tribes.

For Rippletails, if an outsider were to save a Rippletail or vice versa from near death, they become their husbands.

For life.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"I do." she smiled.

"Miseria..." he calmly began before replying, "I will..."

She hugged him tightly as a way of thanks for his acceptance.

"Miseria...I promise to be a good husband to you," he promised, holding her with his one arm.

Slowly, they kissed as they embraced, the two blushing as they moaned softly.

***

The clothes were taken off and scattered on the floor of the bedroom of Miseria's home, the nude Rippletail gently laying him down on his back while she straddles him.

"This is my first time actually," she confessed, adjusting herself.

"Mine too..." he whispered to her.

She rubbed his erect penis as he moans softly.

"Mmmm Miseria..." he growled a bit in pleasure.

"So big." Miseria mutters with a grin.

She held his penis and aligned it to her wet clit, pushing herself down that made her gasp out loud when she feels him penetrate her virgin wall.

He growled in pleasure, frills flapping up as he started to slowly hump, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

"Mmmm Miseria..." he growled.

"Unnnh...so big!" she grunts in pleasure.

She rode him, his hips bucking to meet hers as she gasps with delight, their tails wagging with pleasure.

The two grunted, Miseria groping her breasts as she thrusts.

"Fuck yes!" she grinned, starting to drool.

"Unnnh, you love this, don't you" Rasticore growled as he thrusts harder and harder into her.

She gasped and grunted, her eyes turning to slits like his eye as the two bucked and humped.

Harder and harder, they went, the lizards starting to scream as they felt their virginities taken.

"Oh, Rast, it feels so good!" She howled, bracing herself on his chest.

"AH!! FUCK!!!" He growled, his hand clenching the sheets.

The two continued more and more, harder and faster as his penis continued smacking in and out of her, him gripping her ass with his only arm.

"Now I really DO wish I had two arms again!" He growled in pleasure.

She groaned from his gripping, "Maybe pray tell, we would find a way to restore your eye and arm."

He Frenched her passionately, slobbering one another, "I hope that happens."

The two moaned as the lizards continued bucking and thrusting, Miseria feeling his hand groping one of her breasts.

She laughed and panted giddily at the same time, holding his wrist to prompt him to grope her more.

The Rippletails who hear their leader and her guest mating out in their home began to decide to service their new lovers in the open.

For it was gonna be big when they finished.

Finally, Rasticore shoved her in once more, cumming hard inside her.

The two panted, Miseria nuzzling Rasticore as she blushed.

"Fuck, that was tight." she smiled to him.

He stroked her sweat-covered hair, "Never done this for a long time. It was worth it for this moment."

She lay on top of it, tail curled to make herself feel comfortable on him.

"And I hope we do it again someday." he grinned to her.

She nodded, kissing him with tails holding one another.

***

It looked like the entire town had a huge hangover when they left the home, finding many of the sleeping naked and half-naked couples on different parts of the buildings and ground, sleeping.

"You think they heard what we were doing?" He asked embarrassingly.

"Probably." Miseria blushed a bit meekly, "It is mating season for Rippletails after all."

It was at that moment she noticed something.

"Wait...what's that?" she asked.

Rasticore glanced with his only eye, trying to see what was out in the horizon.

"Can it be...?" he spoke quietly.

He ran back to their home, remembering she kept a telescope on her balcony.

Once he gazed into the horizon of where they saw it, he instantly recognizes the black lizard symbol on the ship's flag.

"The Ocean Phantoms," he breathed with joy.

"The Ocean Phantoms?" she replied, "Your crew's ship, right?"

He nodded with a grin, "Miseria...I'm found. And they're alive!"

"Your crew..." Miseria began speaking, starting to sound a bit saddened, knowing what this might mean.

"I have to signal them that I'm here!" He said eagerly, racing out of the house.

She watches him run to the beach with sadness, despite him being found by his friends.

"Oh Rast....," she whispered, shedding a tear.

***

The ship had arrived as the lizard hugged his missing comrades.

"Dammit, I missed you! I thought you were dead!" He replied to his crew.

Miseria only watched sadly for a moment.

"We thought we lost you too," Kandy said,happy to see him again.

"But how? This island wasn't on any map!" He questioned with shock.

"We saw one of the ships passing by mention about the Rippletail tribe and we followed." Toffee replied to him with a serious glance.

"Really? That would expose their location to The Golden Wyvern," he said with worry.

"But we spotted some of the crew members being Rippletails so that would mean they will keep it a secret," Anya proclaimed.

It was then Kandy looked at Miseria who looked depressed.

"Oh hello there." she grinned.

She forces a smile at them, though the female pirates notices a look of sadness in her eyes.

"This is Miseria, she saved me from drowning that day," he introduced her.

"Yes, I did." Miseria nodded.

"Hey...is something the matter?" Kandy asked her.

She sighed heavily, looking away in grief.

"Miseria, what's wrong?" He held her shoulder.

"Rast.....," she sobbed, "I don't want you to go!"

"Miseria...if you wanted to stay...you should come with us." Rasticore smiled.

She looked at him with a bit of sorrow, asking, "But who's going to take care of everyone here?"

The mention of her people made the pirates see the Rippletail tribe surrounding the beach with worry.

"Hey ladies!" Ripjaw waved his hand with a grin.

He then fixed his frill ears before slyly speaking, "I'm here. So any of you eager to date me?"

Most only laughed and scoffed while turning away.

"Oh come on!" He yelled in dismay as his fellow mates laughed at his misfortune with women.

Kandy then looked seriously to Miseria, smiling, "Thank you for saving Rasticore."

She shook the Rippletail's hand as Miseria sighed, "I know I want to stay with Rasticore, but I also have to care for my people."

She nodded in understanding, "I understand. A chief must be there for his or her people."

Rasticore's eye widened when he truly realized what's going on.

"So....this is goodbye then?" He whispered quietly, sadly holding Miseria's hand.

"No...just until we meet again." she said, her giving a kiss to his cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked with worry.

"I'm sure," she sighed, nuzzling his neck.

"How precious." Kandy smiled a bit.

Toffee finally spoke, "I'm afraid we must be off now. Thank you for the supplies we need, Miseria."

She nodded solemnly, Rasticore taking a few steps away and watching their clasped hands until they slipped away when she is out of reach for him.

"I love you," she whispered with grief.

"I love you too." Rasticore, upon realizing, sadly and quietly said, a tear from his only eye shedded.

Once the crew had stepped on the ship, they had departed.

Miseria could only watched with sorrow as they left.

"Rasticore..." she whispered, then felt her belly for a moment.

The ship sailed away with the depressed Rasticore in his cabin, gazing out from the cabin window at the island that is about to disappear over the waves.

"That goodbye was the most painful thing I ever felt."

***

(The Present)

The others who stayed behind while they scanned through the worlds of any supposed attacks from Shinigami's men with the former MHC interrogating the evil Toffee and Kandy, began to cry from Pirate Rasticore AKA Dirk's story.

"And after that..." Dirk sadly replied, "I didn't see her again for years until Dmitri with his allies came."

He wiped the tear off as he continued with a smile, "But I'm glad they did. As I finally saw her again after all this time and learned I had kids with her."

"Lucky you," Anya smiled.

"At least she joined the Ocean Phantoms' fleet," Cypress said, looking at Pirate Miseria AKA Cutlass' outfit consisting of a black shirt, green hat, black pants, and matching boots.

"Anything?" Druaga asked Rocky as he searches the crystals for any threats.

"Not yet." Rocky replied.

At that moment, the crystal beeped.

"Wait, I got something." Rocky continued.

He looks at the beeping crystal, his reflection showing himself as some kind of dinosaur-like kaiju with rock-like spikes growing from his back and shoulders.

"Kaiju World?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that like Godzilla World?" Janna grinned.

"Godzilla World!?" Druaga gasped before noticing his reflection, then her own.

Her's was like a cross of a bear, a dog and an Asian Dragon with plant-like growths all over her body.

"Dude! This world is SICK!" She grinned.

"Huh, that is interesting." Janna grinned.

"Panther, Grandma, lets head to this world with the pirates!" Rocky calls out.

"I don't know." Panther pondered, "If they're like those Godzilla movies, then they might not be friendly."

"But they're so cool!" Druaga smiled.

"They might be sentient," Kylo suggested, "Like us."

"If monsters are Kaijus in that world, then they're not so destructive and evil like the kaijus we saw in movies," Cypress suggested.

"Hopefully." Anya glanced.

The pirate versions glanced at the image for a moment, noticing the other images as well from the dopplegangers.

Dirk's looks like a bipedal dragon-lion dinosaur with frills that glow everytime he tries to use a breath attack while Dagger's a panther/crocodile beast that creates shadow pulses through the spines on his back.

For Cutlass, she was a giant blue naga with a long serpentine tail in place of legs with two serpentine heads on her back and long hair that gives her a hag-like look. And for Whiplash,she was a giant wyvern with feathers on her wings that can breate out solar energies.

"Oh my goodness." Whiplash spoke with surprise, "I never knew we'd had monstrous forms like that in that world."

"They are quite interesting." The pirate male lizard with hair spoke.

"Because they're Kaijus, Whiplash," Anya said, "Kaijis suppose to look more monstrous than anything."

"Heh, I wouldn't mind seeing how they'd fare as allies." Cutlass smirked.

"Very well...we may as well go into this realm." Dagger replied.

The kids cheered as Cutlass pointed, "At least we're not going into that one that had us in school uniforms. Reminds me of Mina Loveberry."

"Hmmm?" Druaga looks into the other crystal that made her gag with disgust.

"I hate those girly animes!" She gagged with hatred.

"Perhaps we should see what it's like...technically speaking." Puma pondered with awe.

"FUCK NO!" the Ivytail snapped, "I would rather DIE or choose the Kaiju World than THAT world!"

"Then I'll go," came the voice of Gina Loveberry.

They glanced at Gina with her comrades, including the Fangtail brothers and her kids, approaching as she spoke, "I mean heck, after all, why should you guys have all the fun of going to alternate dimensions and leave us out?"

The human lizards nodded in agreement.

"Gina....," Anya began.

"If it's champions of the other gods you're looking for, then you got us to assist you!" Gina smirked with confidence.

A familiar baby dragon flies into the room with Selene the human Wraith chasing after him.

"Horo! Wait!" She called out.

"Oh no, stop!" Loup realized, trying to catch the dragon.

It was too late as he went into the portal with Selene.

"They just entered the Kaiju World," one of Gina's daughters squeaked in utter horror.

"They'll be Kaiju food if we don't save them!" The other sister screeched.

"Then we gotta save them!" the oldest shouted with determination.

"Right, you take this world." Kaki replied, "We'll check the school verse...I think it's a school verse."

"Just be safe, girls!" Garou said to his daughters as he with Gina and the girls race into the Kaiju World.

"Take us with you!" Druaga screamed, dragging Rocky with her into the Kaiju World.

"Then I wish you all good luck on your team's mission." Dagger replied to Macaron, both shaking hands.

"Be safe." Whiplash spoke before the respective teams went to the dimensions.

"You too, captain," he replied as the humans head into the school world while the pirates join the kaiju world.

"Here we go...I hope." Dirk gulped before Cutlass held his only hand, them jumping in together.

The next recruiting and fixing of the next dimensions depended on them.

End of Part 7


	8. Gladiator Verse Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of the Gladiator verse is explained before the transformer-like verse has its intruder with one of the alternate Septarians with comrades entering that world.

Part 8: Gladiator Verse Story

(The Past)

Prince of Septarium, last surviving member of the Raputa clan who are descendants of famed demigod, Kenji the Reaper.

Now rendered a gladiator after he proposes to Emperor Seth that he will fight in his games for Princess Kanashimi's freedom.

The other gladiators, criminals, slaves or volunteers, can understand why the prince turned into a gladiator in the first place.

While a few are jealous of his skills and his unique trait of facing death straight in the eyes of danger, most sided with him on becoming part of his cause.

Today, he, Rasticore, Anya and Ripjaw are about to fight a unique fighter from the Amazon tribe.

But she isn't any Amazon. But an Amazon QUEEN!

The queen herself approached the stands, glaring at the group as she revealed herself.

The group heard a stifled gasp from their frilled colleague, noticing a stunned look in his eyes when he sets his eyes on this beauty.

"Great," Anya groaned.

"She's one of a kind, folks!" Seth shouted, "An Amazon queen we just discovered outside of Septarium. And she's here to fight for the safety of her people! How strong is that!?"

The crowd jeered as the cyan-streaked, black-haired lizard woman gets into a fighting position, sword and shield raised.

"She is a one of a kind one woman army!" Seth laughs with confidence, "Taking on any beast of any sizes or an army on her own. But can she take on the so-called "Prince's Rebels"!?"

"I can't fight that chick!" Ripjaw complained.

"What?!" Rasticore spoke, "We gotta fight her?!"

"I will ensure I will NOT fail." the woman spoke.

"Let the combat BEGIN!!!" A soldier bangs the gong, commencing the fight as the crowd cheers in excitement.

The woman struck first, charging forward with a cry with Toffee quickly deflecting her blade.

"We are not your enemy!" He tries to reason with her, "The real enemy is the emperor!"

"What makes you believe I'll believe you?" she asked.

She yelped, tripping from the tail.

"You fight for your people," Toffee said, dodging her kick when she got up, "I, too, fight for my people."

"That doesn't explain why a prince would be here," she glared, thrusting a sword forward that he moved his head, the blade nicking off a few strands of hairs.

"She's a girl, where am I suppose to hit her?" Ripjaw whined to Anya.

"Just not in the boob!" Anya glared, "Us females hate that!"

She blocked the weapon.

The purple lizard hesitated in confusion until he suddenly tackles the Amazon by the waist, wrapping his arms around her.

"Get off me, you simpleton!" She growled, bashing his head.

"No way! Not until you realized the truth of our cause!" He grunted, trying to ignore the blows to his head.

He was smacked away with Rasticore quickly pouncing from behind.

"Toffee's telling the truth!" He cried out, moving his body to prevent getting elbowed and kicked from her, "Besides, we're fighting for the princess' freedom!"

"What makes you say that about me!?" She growled, trying to whip him with her tail.

"Because!" he growled as he struggled, the two slamming to the ground, her on top of him as she got a good look at him.

"You.....?" She gasped in total disbelief.

"Yeah, its me," he nodded, panting from the struggle.

She now recognized who this man she's on top of. It was the boy she met who nearly entered Amazon territory.

"Rasticore?" she realized.

"Hey Miseria." He grinned shyly.

The crowd watching grew confused on what's happening. They were all fighting at first. And now it slowly turned into some kind of lovers' reunion.

The emperor frowned at the spectacle while his daughter secretly watches with amazement, a smile on her face.

Miseria struggled to get up from him, though that caused a loud sexual moan from the two as she started to move.

"Oh no." Seth started to realize where this was heading.

"Stop fighting! You're going to do something embarrassing!" Rasticore blushed, trying to pin her arms down.

"But the fight won't end until one is a victor!" She moaned, feeling her groin touching his.

"Miseria, I-" he prepared to start saying before he unintentionally got his foot caught on her toga, which tore and showed her breasts, the crowd gasping in shock.

One of them shouted, "Holy crap! They're having sex while fighting!"

"Shit!" Seth frowned, "I asked for a bloodbath, not a sex show!"

"Somebody do something!!" Anya whispered, panicking.

Ripjaw was about to reach for her toga piece when the Snaketail smacked his hand with a glare.

"Don't even think about it!" She death glared.

"Father?" Kandy spoke, acting oblivious, but blushing in secret, "Is it normal to see this kind of-?"

"Dammit!" Seth replied, "The show is cancelled! Get that nude out of here before the sex commences!"

He gestures to the soldiers and guards, nodding quickly before they quickly began to escort the spectators out of the ring, most of them confused while others are pestering that they wanna see two lizards do it in the open.

Miseria frowned, covering her nudity with her arms and legs, watching the spectators leave the arena. She was getting into the fight until everything ended with a bang!

"Miseria..," a gentle hand rested on her shoulders, "You don't have to fight for Seth's amusement."

She began to see the light when the Dragontail covers her with his purple cape.

"Uh thank you." She spoke to Rasticore.

The fighters gathered around her, "So you and Rast know each other?" Anya asked.

She nodded, "He was just a boy when he accidentally entered the Amazons' territory. We have a rule that men shouldn't step foot into our land but I was there to help him out without him getting caught."

"Yeah, I was a kid then doing a stupid dare." Rasticore chuckled a bit nervously.

"Really?" Ripjaw growled with jealousy.

"So...?" They looked up to the emperor sneering sarcastically, "Found another member for your little club?"

Miseria glared, standing her ground.

"I will not kill the friends of the princess!" She vowed.

"Long story, she and I were kids and uh...in her culture, that just means-" he prepared to say to Seth.

"Don't give me any fucking details about you two fucking with one another." He frowned, "The sex stories remind me of my departed wife."

"A wife who left you after you treated her like a sex slave," Toffee frowned.

This causes the Dragontail to snarl, "Ten whippings for saying such things about my wife! Take him to the chamber!"

Two guards grabbed the still frowning Toffee into a chamber, shadowed from view.

"No," Kandy said with fear when she hears the whipping sounds.

Although the sounds of the whip hitting flesh was agonizing to hear, there were no cries or screams of pain.

"He's been wounded many times before," Ripjaw winced as the guards escort them to their chambers with their new member.

Kandy became worried as Seth frowned, "Hmmm...still unfazed after the whippings, huh?"

"Father, please." Kandy spoke with worry.

The whipping stops after the tenth one, much to their relief.

"Fine," he huffed, turning to a guard, "Escort my daughter to the fighter's chambers so she can tend to his wounds."

He nodded, gesturing for the princess to follow him.

***

The chamber they were in was spacious, but they have to sleep on the dirty ground like animals should be with a fire they made to give them light in the dark room.

For Miseria, Rasticore guided her to a room where she can wash privately.

"Here, let's get you clean." he spoke as she nodded, "We got some spare clothes for you."

"Thanks." she grinned as they entered the room to wash, her discarding the cape before dipping in the waters.

The other fighters hear the door opening, seeing Toffee, with bandages around his torso, entering with a cold frown as he sat by the fire.

"How did it go with Kandy?" Anya asked with worry.

"She's fine." he replied, "But if this continues, we won't be able to survive. The next fight, according to her, might be our last."

The fighters looked worried.

"Also...I caught a glimpse at Seth's ace champion," he grimly reported.

"Who? Caruso?" Ripjaw guessed.

"Yes." He nodded, "He is very insane."

"Let me guess." Anya frowned, "He's like a guy who kills for pleasure, right?"

He closes his eyes, "He even killed an army of Solarian convicts with his bare hands."

They shivered with fear, "That guy's a loony!"

"And Seth even proposed that Caruso will be a fitting husband for the princess," he finished with a scowl.

"Shit, that's terrible." Ripjaw frowned.

"Then we HAVE to make sure we save the princess." Anya replied.

"I will kill him if he ever lays a hand on her," Toffee growled.

He later notices that two of the fighters were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Rasticore and Miseria?" He asked the other two with him.

"Probably fucking in the baths," Anya shrugged.

"Oh gods!" Ripjaw spoke in surprise.

"As for what Kandy asked of me..." Toffee calmly said, "I have a private meeting with her to talk."

"Would the guards and her father get suspicious about it?" Anya asked with concern.

"Not the way she had it planned." He smirked.

They were confused a little when the door opened,revealing a cloaked Kandy.

"Toffee," she whispered out.

He gives her a smile before taking his leave with her. His friends just hope they won't get caught.

***

Miseria moaned out loud when Rasticore pinches her tit and clit as he humps into her anal, the penetration unexpected and hard in a place she never thought would be accessible in sex.

"Agh Rasticore." She moans loudly.

"Mmm you love this, don't you?" he chuckled as he thrusts.

She scratched the stone floor as he thrusts into her, making her drool and moan out from the rough thrusting when he bit down on her neck with a growl.

"Yes, HARDER!!" She screamed in pleasure.

He thrusted harder and harder, frills flapped up as he growled.

"Fuck yes!" Rasticore pants, "You love this, don't you?"

"Agh I fucking do!" Miseria shouts.

He suddenly pulls out, making growl in anger until she yelped, feeling him entering her clit as he began to hump her.

"Agh, I'm close!" He groaned, gripping her hips.

"Unnnh, Rast!" She shouts, feeling him bashing and smacking into her clit.

"Unnnh fuck! I want you...to feel my sperm!" he growled, gripping her ass.

"Shit, agh, your penis is so big." Miseria gasped with eyes slit.

He growled, thrusting more until he yells out, cumming into her as Miseria yells out in pleasure until he stops cumming.

He pulled her out, both of them panting from the sex they had.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Miseria smiled.

He held her in his arms before the two kissed passionately.

"You think the others heard us?" She slyly asked.

"Who knows?" He chuckled, the two embraced in the quiet private baths.

***

Kandy muffles her moans by covering her mouth when Toffee humps her, the male gritting his teeth as he thrusts down.

"Unnnh Toffee..." she moans softly.

"Kandy, you're tight." he growled in pleasure.

She blushed as she spoke, "If you don't win, then at least this night...will be worth it."

"I will win, my princess." Toffee growled between thrusts, "And I'll make sure I win your hand and your freedom."

She held his shoulders tightly, "And you can beat Caruso at his game. He's crazy."

"I know," he nuzzled her lovingly.

The lizard bucked and smacked inside her as she gasped, riding his dick with pleasure.

"Agh, Kandy," he panted, laying on his back as the dragon girl rides him.

She covers her mouth quickly when she orgasms, feeling him cumming into her after she cums onto him.

She could feel his seed in her womb as the two pulled away, the cum remains spilling as they both lied on the ground.

Both blushed, their hairs a mess as their faces were blushing.

"I pray you and your friends will win," he whispered, cuddling next to him.

"And I pray I will set you free." He smiled, hugging her before he slowly got up and dressed.

"Good luck," she kissed his cheek after she puts the cloak on, escorting him back into the chambers where his allies are.

"The next day in our battle, we were encountered by the other versions of Miseria's siblings alongside the primer Miseria's second youngest daughters."

***

(The Present)

Ripjaw and Leona Sting, formerly Higgs, hummed in wonderment after they listened to Gladiator Toffee AKA Prometheus' story.

"Wow." Leona spoke, "Just wow."

"For now, I heard that Prince Ronin is looking after Septarium while we're gone," Gladiator Miseria AKA Nyxia grinned, "At least he will fix the damages his father had made to the city."

Andromeda, the Roman Kandy, nodded, "That'd be a relief for all of us."

"I guess my Gladiator me will be named Orion," Ripjaw grinned, making his counterpart grin in reply.

"And Anya's Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" Gladiator Anya raised a brow.

"Yeah, cause our Anya had a lot of dates back then before sticking with Cypress." Ripjaw explained.

"Damn," the newly-named Aphrodite said.

The Fire Elemental, Hokage looked at the other alternates in the room chatting while he looks at the crystals, looking at different alternates of himself.

When he stops to one that has a reflection of him as some kind of Transformer-like robot with a torch on his head to act as a flame hair, the crystal began to beep.

"Guys! The Transformers World has an intruder!" He reported.

"Damn, that sucks." Aphrodite spoke.

"We may as well go there and take them on." Nyxia smirked.

"Transformers? Isn't that like that Michael Bay movies alongside Bumblebee that I watched the other day?" Leona asked them.

"Yeah, but I think the animated ones are better," Ripjaw commented.

"Well obviously." Hokage said, "Sometimes some shows are better off not used as live action."

"Did somebody say Transformers!?" A streak zooms in, revealing Talon on his Dragoncycle with a teenager eagle man on the back.

"Talon loves Transformers!" The birdman exclaimed.

The bird boy groaned in humiliation, "You're doing this for mom. You're doing this for mom."

"Oh hey, Kevin," Ripjaw noticed the bird boy, "How's your homework?"

"Long." he frowned bitterly.

"Now I'm stuck in spending time with my lame-ass dad," he grumbled.

"Yeah, living with divorced parents suck," Ripjaw winced with sympathy.

The Wraiths enter the room when they saw Hokage and Raiha checking the crystal.

"What's up?" Striko asked, waddling up to them.

"We found an intruder in one of the dimensions." Raiha explained.

Striko looked a bit surprised.

"Yikes, what for?" He asked.

"I am Roots," Roots said with worry.

"Whatever is going on there, we might need to hurry and take the intruder down." Hokage explained to the Wraiths.

"Leona, Rip, Gladiators, you wanna come with us?" Hokage calls out after his kids appeared next to him.

Before they could react the eaglemen zoomed into the crystal, Kevin screaming "HELP ME!" before they vanished.

"Talon, you dumbass!" Raiha shouted, her with Hokage and their children jumping in after them.

"We better go after them anyway." Prometheus replied, "And fast."

Finally, they hopped into the crystal together.

"Be careful you guys!" Leona called out after the gladiators joined them.

They hoped the intruders will be dealt with.

End of Part 8


	9. The Quasar Verse Bird Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they and the prime Toffee & Kandy have their stay in the Feudal Era dimension, the birds of the Quasar Caterpillar Verse tell their story of the aftermath and somewhat change that happened after the saving of Queen Starlight involving finding their allies who are the bird versions of Rasticore and Miseria while Salt and Peppa find Salt's missing sister.

Part 9: The Quasar Verse Bird Story

(The Past)

What had mostly gone similarly to what Star and the others had gone through, the unexpected happened: Because of alternate dimensional interference, the history of that world had been changed.

For once when Quasar's mother was almost attacked and later healed by her recovered daughter who restored her universe's magic, the counterpart of Toffee, Salt, was not killed the second time.

Instead, things went so differently after that.

"Salt?" 

The vulture looked at her as they flew over the kingdom, hidden by the clouds.

"What will happen now?" Peppa asked with worry.

"To be honest...I'm not quite sure." he replied, "I didn't expect any of it to happen."

He looked at the half phoenix comrade, her a bit concerned about the events that happened.

"Seems Quasar has restored magic." he continued, "Though something tells me that it's not the end of it."

She nodded in agreement, "Maybe we could find some our of comrades now we're here."

They veered down, heading towards the alternate of Monster Town.

"I hope Alice is okay if we go back to Avia," Peppa said.

"She probably is." he grinned to her.

"At least the important thing is...at least you're alive and whole again." she smiled.

Once they landed, however, as some alternate monsters were arguing with alternate Mewmans, they noticed the two, starting to glare in disgust to the half phoenix, half garuda female.

"Let...let's just go." she realized with worry before Salt held her, holding her carefully in his arm.

"No." He replied, "We will get through this."

"The Vulture's back!?" A man notices his restored finger, "With his claw back!?"

"Listen to us!" Peppa shouted, "There is a good reason why we did it in the first place!"

"And holy shit!" A monster replied, "It's that half breed freak!"

"Silence!" He shouted, making the Mewmans cower with fear while the Monsters yelped in surprise.

"First order of business," Salt began, "You will refrain from insulting or talking harshly to the princess."

"Or would you prefer to be eaten by jackals!" He glares.

As a response, seven howls and growls are heard as seven giant black Egyptian-looking jackals of different colors bound out of their hiding places, frightening the Mewmans.

Following behind the jackals was a familiar leopard.

"Runner!" Peppa cried in joy, hugging her large leopard.

"The Seven Heavenly Virtues," a woman trembled in fear at the jackals.

"Now, as I was about to say," he continued, "The second order of business is to explain the reasons why we have done what had happened in the first place."

"Do you know Candor of the High Sorcerers? The elf with feathers in his hair?" He announced.

"He's not really an elf at all," Peppa announced with concern.

"What?!" Most spoke in shock.

A duck looked surprised as he asked, "He isn't!?"

"Not really." The princess replied.

"He is a garuda that can change forms at will and is known to control the souls of those who are used by him," Salt nodded.

"He even used the Helions, Queen Heliosa and Angela!" Peppa pipes in, "He used everybody."

"Candor was the MOLE the whole time!?" A duck gasped in utter shock.

"He has done a LOT of horrible things!" She said, "That was why Salt banished him from Avia after he lured the Helions to me and Alice."

"Queen Starlight's mother," the vulture continued, "He was also the reason that there was a mostly massacre before her death."

"He laid a Helion Hex onto her while we have our backs turned," Peppa explains as she patted the jackal she mentioned, "Uriel was the one who noticed something about him when the spell activated."

"And we suspect that Candor is somewhere around here waiting for a chance to rise with the enslaved souls of the Helions and those he manipulated and tricked," Salt said.

Each were stunned at what they heard, one asking, "Explain...all of it."

***

From a mountain side, the alternate Mina Loveberry was stunned by what she heard through the conversation.

"No..." she spoke with shock, "My queen..."

"Hello, Lulu," a chilling voice made her gasp.

She slowly turned around, face-to-face with an elf with a few feathers in his long blonde hair and dressed in a golden Japanese royal kimono.

"You....You're an Avian?" She whispered in astonishment.

"Yes I am." he said with a grin.

She slowly stood up, red flames wisping out of her clenched hands, "You used us? And you TRICKED US!?"

She hulked up, looking ready to attack the disguised garuda when he makes a hand gesture.

Suddenly, she choked, feeling like she's been constricted by invisible tentacles.

"Sorry, Lulu," he chuckled, changing into his true form before the bloodbended Lulu, "You Helions have my amusement after the Gods of Avia destroyed the Helions with your so-called hero, Heliosa."

She gasped and grunted, struggling as he continued, "But not to worry, I'll find a use for you."

He puts a hand over her face as she screamed until she saw darkness.

***

The stunned and horrified alternate Mewmans all over the alternate Mewni were speechless after the Avians and monsters spread the truth through the world.

Candor, former member of the High Sorcerers, was a shapeshifting Avian. Who killed Queen Starburst and has been tricking everyone in Mewni for generations.

And both Salt and Peppa were responsible for ending her life in order to save everyone else, including the queen's soul and her daughter.

Even though never telling the queen herself about it at the time meant that it would lead her to believe they were nothing but cold blooded killers, hence all that had happened up to that point.

"And now we ask for assistance." Peppa replied, "We are in need of assistance in any way possible."

"We were fooled by a monster," a woman whispered in dread.

"A monster was RIGHT under our noses!" A child wailed.

The Virtues howled to get everyone's attention.

"Enough! Sulk all you want! But we need your assistance on mending the broken bonds between the Lyumans and monsters of Lyuni!" Salt scolded, "We come to believe a friend named Heracles is here alongside a once-extinct crow named Hecate around here."

"Including some hiding Avians," Peppa added.

"And now we ask for you to search for them." he spoke to them seriously.

The Lyumans and monsters looked at each other with worry.

All of this happened because of Candor. That explains why the Lyumans and monsters are at each other's throats.

And the discrimination. Does it feel right to discriminate another species for something they would never EVER do?

A girl walked toward a boar monster, taking out her hand with a smile.

Slowly, he shook hers with the same smile.

"Perhaps we should work together." he grinned.

"Yeah." The girl smiled.

The Avians with their pets smiled at the spectacle. Years of war between two different species has ended thanks to the reveal of the mastermind behind the wrongdoings of the monsters and Lyumans.

"Tell me, has anyone seen a garuda with green feathers with purple feathers on the head?" Peppa called out.

"Not since he last went on a bounty for Ms. Cankerous." one small Lyuman person with one eye wearing dog clothing replied.

"Was a crow with him?" She asked, hoping to reunite with her former fairy friend again after they first met in Avia.

"Well she did say she wanted to give that Cankerous a piece of her mind before she left to find Heracles." the Lyuman spoke.

The two birds looked at each other in alarm.

"We have to stop her, NOW!" Peppa demanded, taking out a cutting blade with a red gem on it with her name engraved on it.

They needed to get to her fast or something unthinkable would have happened.

***

Somewhere in a forest, a crow looked seriously as she glared, glaring at where that woman had taken her beloved.

To be nursed by that...

She cawed in fury, "I'm gonna peck her eyeballs out when I find her! If she lays ONE finger on him, she's going to LOSE AN ENTIRE ARM!!"

She halts, hearing something in the distance.

"What the-?!" she spoke with caution.

She drew out something, frowning as she glared, preparing to attack whoever it was.

She saw something going on in the front gates of an Alcatraz-like castle. She noticed something different about the alternate of Miss Heinous.

She seemed to have sported wolf claws and her feet are twisted and bended like a wolf's.

And she sported black sabertooth fangs.

"What the f-?"

The alternate Heinous saw the robot guards about to attack before she attacked back, smashing through the mob.

"Holy shit!" She gasped, turning to the outside of the school where she saw a familiar purple-headed green garuda trying to turn on his brush cutter.

"Heracles!" She shouted in joy, flying towards him automatically.

As she approached to where he was, he, not noticing, entered the school through the portal, rhetorically speaking, "Hey, did you miss me?"

He made a semi scary face to the girls screaming as the crow, realizing he didn't see her, secretly entered as well, though she stumbled as the panic and crisis of girls running around the school happened.

Once she recovered, the crow then felt a familiar hand raising her as the half phoenix's voice said, "Hey, you okay?"

"Peppa?" She turned around to meet her old friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from getting killed by Asteroina," she said seriously.

"Asteroina? I thought her name was...,"

"We found out she is the daughter of Queen Nightia," a male voice explained.

She turned, shocked as she saw him, gasping, "Oh fuck! You must be The Vulture!"

"Please, call me Salt." He replied.

"We need to get to Heracles too." Salt explained, "Though first we must find him."

She realized, looking at where everyone else had gone.

"Shit! We lost them." Hecate glared.

The white jackal of humility, Raphael, sniffs the ground before pointing with a bark.

"You found something, Raphael?" Peppa asked the jackal, "Do you where they're headed?"

The canine nodded before leading the jackal pack into the castle through the shattered window.

"Hang on, Heracles! I'm coming!" She flew into the window with the other birds and leopard following.

"Good boy." Peppa smiled.

"He better not get himself killed." Hecate frowned as they darted inside.

Once they entered, they saw the ruins of most of the place, parts of the building destroyed.

Raphael then pointed as Salt glanced.

"We're not too far now." he replied.

They ran through the halls for about a few minutes before they heard the voice of the alternate Ponyhead speaking, "Ooh, you know what? You are clearly going through some things that, actually, I'm just gonna circle back later. Wow."

"This way!" Peppa shouted.

They darted to the area, watching as the now younger looking Asteroina prepared to start her bloodbath toward the crowd of princesses, many of them fearful as did Heracles.

"Quick, detain her!" Salt ordered his pack.

The jackals growled, lunging at the werewolf-like woman as she struggled with the canines clinging and biting onto her.

Runner roared at the princess, leading them out of the castle after he grabs the alternate Ponyhead into his mouth.

"Easy with the teeth!" She complained in pain.

The alternate Ponyhead, who was a pig head with wings for ears, grunted as they ran.

As that happened, a metal robot who was the alternate Gemini looked stunned while Heracles realized who the ones who arrived were.

"Salt! Peppa! Hecate!" He shouted with a small grin.

"Heracles!" Hecate shouted, jumping on to the garuda's arms with relief.

"Don't fly off like that, you dummy!" She cried, holding him tight.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here..." he replied.

He then noticed, "I still can't believe you're alive, Salt. I thought you were dead!"

"Not anymore." the vulture smirked.

The red jackal of patience, Azrael growled, latching onto the monsterized Asteroina's throat as she roars out in pain.

"We have to get out of here NOW!" Hecate urged, taking out her universal cutting blade.

"Wait, what's going on?" Heracles asked.

"It's Candor." Peppa spoke, "Long story, everyone knows the truth now."

She quickly grabs his wrist and she with Hecate dragged him into the portal.

"Virtues!" Salt whistled for his jackals.

The dogs removed themselves from the injured Asteroina, Runner returning back after all of the princess and Pighead have excited the school.

"Wh...what the hell?!" Asteroina began.

"You'll thank us for this when this is all over!" Salt replied as they entered the portal.

The moment the portal closed, all they hear was a roar of frustration from the werewolf-esque woman.

***

Somewhere in an arctic area on Avia, a vulture woman was combing her long black hair when she senses something, looking out of the window.

"Shirako?" An osprey counterpart of Cyril peeked into the bedroom with worry, "What's wrong, dear?"

"I felt a presence." she spoke to him, "It's like my brother...he's alive."

The white osprey became surprised by her announcement when she began to rise out of her chair.

"Tempest," she said, touching his face, "I must be elsewhere to meet him."

"Are you sure? What if....?" He began with worry.

"I have to find out." she replied, "And besides, I'm sure he's around."

"Shirako..." he spoke before sighing.

He held his vulture beloved close, "Let me come with you. I can't let anything happen to you after your aunt died saving you from the Helions."

"Thank you, Tempest," she nuzzled his neck.

She picked up a device, then spoke, "Let's get packing."

***

A few days had passed since the rescue of Heracles and finding of Hecate.

She was basically mad that the garuda went off by himself to settle down Asteroina's crush on him.

And the fact that woman dared touch and nurse him after he got blown up by Quasar and Shmarmo at Adventure Sell.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you after that night we had!" Heracles tries to apologize.

"You really ARE stupid at times." Hecate frowned a bit, "I'm also upset that Quasar and Shmarmo got you blown up at Adventure Sell."

"But....," 

"NO BUTS!!" she snapped, "And as punishment, I'm going to make you wear this restraining order bracelet so you won't go away from me!"

She locks a grey metal bracelet around his wrist, the gem glowing as a glowing ropes attaches itself to her bracelet.

"Oh for fucking crying out loud!" he shouted, "That's a bit too much!"

"You want out earlier?" she glared, "Then you're gonna have to do a few things with me. I made a list."

A long scroll rolled down as he looked uneasy.

"Shit," he whined.

"Sheesh, talk about being really possessive," Peppa winced with the pets nodding.

The giant crocodile with bull horns, a counterpart of Deathlok, groaned while a panther-sized frilled lizard screeched with worry.

"Oh hey," Heracles nervously greeted, "Looks like I'm stuck with her until she's calmed down."

Underlock and Penumbra rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Uh anyway," Peppa spoke, clearing her throat, "Now that we're together, we need to talk about Candor, allying with the Lyumans and seeing what Nightia truly IS about."

"Right, tell me everything that happened while I was out with Asteroina," Heracles said,sitting down.

They began to tell everything they know, including their lizard counterparts saving Queen Starlight from getting killed by the liquid philosopher stone. 

As they were finishing, one of the jackals notices a smell much more similar to Salt.

But it smelled female.

"What's the matter?" Salt asked upon noticing.

The jackal rose his head as he barked.

A bark was answered from outside, surprising them when they saw a snowy white long-haired jackal bounding towards them.

"An arctic jackal?" Peppa said with surprise, "From the Frozen Desert?"

"That's really strange." Hecate spoke.

"But why is it here?" The vulture pondered.

The white jackal barked, stepping aside as a cloaked female figure wearing a white tiger pelt as a cloak approaches them.

Salt's eyes widened in utter disbelief, feeling a tug from her.

"Is that....?" He slowly walked out of the house, sensing the bond of siblings growing tighter at each step.

The two slowly approached before they touched one another's hands, the female starting to realize, "Brother?"

The hood was removed, revealing a purple-gray vulture with long black hair and green eyes.

"Can it be...?" He realized in shock.

She looked teary eyed as she started grinning, "I can't believe it..."

"I have..." he spoke cautiously with a small tear.

"I have a family!" they finished saying together.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Heracles asked the pets and jawdropped girls in astonishment.

"I'm over it." Hecate spoke as she prepared to faint, though the half phoenix quickly grabbed her.

"Not gonna happen!" She proclaimed.

"But I don't understand," Salt began in confusion, "I thought I was the last survivor of our family's massacre."

She shook her head with a smile, "No. Our aunt saved me before the curse took over."

"Oh gods." the birds replied.

"And I've been living in the arctics of Avia since." Shirako smiled, "I've been with good company too."

An osprey with purple hair and white feathers flew down, removing his black tiger pelt to reveal his face.

"Hello," he greeted his brother-in-law.

"Brother, this is Tempest," she introduced as the two shook hands, "He's my lover."

She had a blush when she said it.

"Greetings to you." He smiled.

"Huh, he's not so bad." Heracles grinned to him.

"It's amazing you have a family, Salt." She smiled, "I wonder if Hecate, Heracles, and I have hidden families somewhere."

"Speaking of which, lets locate our friends here and tell them everything we know from our lizard counterparts," Peppa suggested.

"Things are so wishy-washy," the crow said, feeling a headache coming on.

It was then the osprey notices her stomach.

Tempest then asked, "Do you think it's because you might be pregnant?"

"Wait, she is?!" Heracles spoke in shock.

He gently reached out and touched her belly, listening for any heartbeat.

And there it was. Two in fact.

"Yep, she's pregnant," he announced.

He looked surprised. He was going to be a father.

"I..." he tried to speak, a small tear of joy coming from his eye.

"That would mean the crows won't be extinct anymore," Hecate grinned, "This is so great!!"

"It seems we won't be the only two here," Shirako proclaimed after she notices Peppa's eggs.

"Uh yes." Peppa blushed, "I uh had them before my beloved got himself blown up and later revived."

She held Salt's hand as he smiled to her.

"I heard you all are planning to revisit your friends and inform all of Avia about Candor being alive," they nodded after she said it, "I never knew someone like Candor would use the Lyumans for his sick game."

"That is why we have to stop him," Salt confirmed, "And preventing him from raising the dead if he wants to."

The birds look serious now that they have a mission at hand.

"That would mean we will need all the allies we can get." Hecate replied.

"And if father's alive out there..." Peppa spoke with worry, "Then it'd be worse."

The birds looked worried until Hecate announced, "If our families are out there, we may need a ton of help from the other tribes."

"And maybe find some crows around here too."

They began to fly into the sky with the pets following them on foot, starting their quest to find the bird tribes to put an end to Candor's reign before its too late.

***

(The Present)

"We flew all over the land of Avia and found many new tribes we never heard off," Shirako continued, "But fortunately, along the way, we made allies with the new and old tribes and our chicks hatched from the journey."

Toffee and Kushina were surprised after hearing the birds' story after they nestled in a hut in a Tokagebito village in Ancient Japan World.

"Wow." Kushina smiled.

"There were a lot of adventures we had during the course." Shirako explained, "But the plus side is, we found more of our kind and the missing hidden families for Heracles, Hecate, and Peppa."

"What about Nightia and her version of Globgor and Asteroina?" Kushina asked, "Did that ever get resolved? And did Quasar revive their version of Glossaryck or anything?"

"Please," Salt spoke, "There's so much to tell and yet, little time to continue at the moment."

"Anyway," Peppa grinned, "what's important is that we get to at least see you guys again."

The jackals and other pets outside the house frolicked with the Tokagebito children, laughing as they played tag or having a ride on their backs.

"So Candor is dead?" Toffee asked, earning a nod.

"And the Helions are deemed extinct after his puppet, Lulu Romancejuice was killed by Hecate," he answered.

"As payback for what she and the Helions did to monsters and Avians," the crow scowled.

"I'm guessing the whole Starlight Caterpillar turning traitor and magic being destroyed by the Caterpillars fiasco never happened to you guys, huh?" Kushina asked them.

"She learned the truth when she encountered Candor when his zombie attacked Lyuni," Peppa answered, "It was unforgettable when he used his bloodbending powers on her when she used her Lyuberty powers."

She was patted and comforted by Salt as she continued, "But at least things are getting better now."

"And the Avians, monsters and humans are one community after the magic is rekindled by the Caterpillars after Candor's death," Salt finished.

"And we have our beautiful children with us," Shirako softly pats the sleeping younger counterparts of Tetsuro, Kaida, Fenrir, Garm and Glacier, who slept in the futons together.

"It's amazing after our kids hatched," Hecate smiled, putting a blanket over the bird versions of Ren and Shino on their own futon.

"The important thing is, thanks to magic and technology, we were able to recreate that portal to find you again." Peppa smiled.

Kandy, meanwhile, stared at the Tokagebito children each happily playing with the pets with a sigh.

"It's kind of peaceful here." she replied.

"It is," Cyril nodded, looking serious, "But lets not forget that an intruder is tricking the omnyoujis into hunting the good monsters and Tokagebitos."

"Whoever it is, he or she maybe dangerous," Kandy nodded, "Its like the omnyoujis are controlled by someone. Have you seen how soulless their eyes are when we first came here?"

"Come to think of it," Cyril pondered, "I did."

"We better make sure we take them down quickly." Hecate glared.

"And get whoever the hell is invading this world from attacking the innocents," Peppa added.

"But first....we need rest before we start the journey tomorrow," Toffee announced.

"He's right," Salt nodded, "After what happened today,we need a real good rest before moving on."

The birds and lizards got up and went into different parts of the room, getting ready for bed while the pets continue to play with the children.

Tomorrow, they will stop this intruder and save the omnyoujis from his or her control.

End of Part 9


	10. Tribal Tale & Evil's Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the tribal Septarians explain their tale on how they dealt with the Deatheaters, the new alternate allies in the Indian & Cowboy dimension as of the Music, Spy, and Kung Fu versions. All while the evil versions of Rasticore and Miseria arrive to help the evil Toffee and Kandy escape!

Part 10: Tribal Tale & Evil's Escaped

(Past)

Jamaq is tensed. Tensed that the former leader of the Lizard People has been resurrected from the dead by the deceitful Gorra of the Red Dragon clan.

Banished from the Ancient Land after what he had done to Meea and Pua by luring the Deatheaters, furless apes empowered by hatred and an insane appetite for murdering non-apes, to them.

Now that they are extinct thanks to the combined clans, the fight was far from over when Talus, Meea's tyrannical father, has been brought back from the dead.

"This is worrying us too much," he muttered, standing up from his sitting position on the tall rock.

His raptors, the creatures that symbolizes his tribe and the great Black Raptor himself, chittered with concern as they follow him down to the encampment where the entire army of different clans is settled,prepping themselves for the battle that is about to come.

The Banished Ones, tribes that were banished or outcasted by Talus in the past, were among the clans here.

"Jamaq?" A familiar voice called out.

He turned, looking back with a serious look.

"You shouldn't have followed me." he replied.

The dragon girl, a mix of dragon and Red Dragon clansmen, approached him slowly with worry, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"I know we can stop my father and Gorra," she quietly vowed, "We just have to have faith."

He bit his lip, feeling much more tensed from before.

She held his hand, "Come."

The lizard followed, the half dragon smiling.

"The Blue Shark clan is flourishing well with the survivors having laid their eggs," he spoke out.

"Yes, but we have to make sure the biggest threats of the Ancient Land is defeated so our children can live without fear," she said.

"Where are Akira and Shuna now?" He asked his wife.

"The children are out scouting for any signs of the undead," she reported.

"Very good." he spoke.

They slowly crept toward the village, careful as to not be caught.

"I hope the monsters here will accept us, after what the apes' young warriors did to save them from the Deatheaters," she hoped.

"I'll be here for you," he promised, holding her hand.

The seven raptors and dire wolf looked around, sniffing for any smell in the village until the white raptor in tribal blue paint coughed out.

"Demon Star clan," he realized, remembering the mystical lizard clan known for their magic unfamiliar to the apes.

"Why would there be Demon Star clansmen here?" She asked in confusion.

"Hmmm..." he pondered, "There's only one way to find out."

***

The Blue Shark clansmen charged through the desert, chasing after a pack of large-horned gazelles that came wandering around the forest.

They hoped to catch them all for their army and their children to feast tonight.

"Kruwa!" Aksha shouted to the tribal version of Metallica.

She glanced at her leader, nodding before jumping to one of them.

The gazelle yelped when it got tackled down to the ground by one of the predators chasing them.

Just then, two spears were launched into the air, striking and lining down two or skewering three gazelles down.

"Good job, Tuura and Aiko!" She praised her older children.

The alternate Umi and Venus darted toward the other gazelle, tripping and snatching the other two gazelles.

As the rest of the herd bounces away to flee their predators, there was a loud roar coming from above them when they reached a canyon, the intense sound vibrating through their ears until they bled.

In a response to the loud intimidating roar, the few remaining gazelles in the herd fell paralyzed.

"Thanks, Django!" She waved to where her mate with Toto, the tribal Ripjaw, is seen waving on the canyon wall.

The frill lizard grinned, "Heh, they weren't so tough."

Toto only grinned as they leaned at the canyon wall.

Soon, only one remained before it too was caught.

"That will be enough to feed the army and the children," Tuura said with confidence, carrying a gazelle over her shoulder.

"But we have to make sure the dinos and other pets eat it first before we cook them," Aiko reminded.

"Right." They spoke.

Once they had gathered their kill, Aksha whistled for Django and Toto to follow.

"Come on," she chuckled, running after her fellow Blue Shark clan.

"Gods, that woman," Toto whistled, earning a warning glance from his friend.

"Careful, she likes me the most." Djanjo replied.

As they went off together, he continued, "Still, wonder how Jamaq and Meea are doing?"

"Who knows, but at least we're loaded." Toto smugly grinned.

He sighed shortly, rolling his eyes as they followed the troupe back to their camp.

***

The monsters in the village they visited instantly recognized them as the Black Raptor prince who became the Black Raptor's spirit warrior after being brought back from the dead the second time and the half breed dragon girl who only wants peace.

They were thankful that they, with Aksha of the once extinct Blue Shark clan and Django of the Red Dragon clan and the young ape warriors, Aleea and Pinto for eliminating and bringing judgement onto the evil Deatheaters.

"Do you know of the Demon Star clan?" Jamaq announced.

The utter mention of the tribe made the monsters look wary.

"Are you looking for the shamans?" A tribal Katrina the frog monster girl asked him.

"We are." Meea smiled, "Do you know where we can find them?"

She looked shyly, "Well sorta."

"Can you take us to them?" she asked.

The tribal version of Katrina looked unsure for a moment.

"The shamans are a little secretive," she points out nervously, "After they revealed they are of Demon Star clan when they saved us from the Deatheaters."

"I see," Jamaq took notice of a faint flag bearing the Demon Star clan's emblem; a cyan mystic star.

"It's important, dear," Meea promised.

"Well...okay." she spoke to the dragon.

"Here is where you can find them." The frog girl explained, drawing on the paper.

They were given the drawn map, featuring a large ancient cave with a large skull of a dead whale used as the gateway.

"It's by the boneyard," she points, "Shamans are known to use the bones and blood of Deatheaters for prophecy spells."

"That is true for a Death Star clansmen," Jamaq nodded, putting the map away.

The half dragon smiled, "Thank you. We'll need all the assistance we can get."

"Be safe!" She called out to the departing lizards.

"We will!" She replied with a smile and wave.

"Ivory Thunder clan, Doom Mountain clan, Raptor Tooth clan, Sand Ghost clan, Bone Warrior clan, Spectral clan, Blood Claw clan and Moon Claw clan," Jamaq listed out the clans that are part of the army.

"That's all of the clans including the Banished Ones in our army against the undead," Meea nodded as they walked down a barren path lined with stakes holding skulls of dead Deatheaters as a sign they are nearing where the Demon Star shamans are.

"So now we need the Death Star clan." Jamaq pondered.

They stopped when the crows cawed, flying away when they reached the cave that the frog child drew on the makeshift map.

"You ready?" He asked a slightly fearful Meea.

She nodded seriously after she pushes aside her fear, "I'm ready."

She held his hands as they began to enter the cave.

***

"Fivo, don't be greedy," Aksha smiled motherly, wiping the tribal Elias' mouth.

"But it tastes so good," he whined.

"They went out to look for the Demon Star clan?" Django gasped when Pua, the tribal Anya, tells him of the whereabouts of Jamaq and Meea.

"Demon Star clan?" The Blue Shark leader taps her chin thought, trying to remember something, "I remembered me and Django meeting these lizards during a catchball game years ago."

"Yeah, it was a rough one." he replied.

"Their daughter needed protection against the bullies." Aksha continued.

"But that doesn't say anything about you attacking the apes who started the argument," he dryly reminded.

"They started it!" She protested angrily.

"And that time you beat up Father's assassin friends in that old guild?" Aiko snickered.

"They were teasing him and maybe our relationship when he was still in the process of healing," she answered.

Django looked a bit sheepish a bit.

"And when he thought Buster got him in trouble because of dad's stupidity?" Django's son spoke coldly.

This earned him irk as Django shouted, "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

He grabs his throat and began to choke him violently.

"Oh come on," Aksha facepalmed.

"Does he do that all the time?" A tribal Seth the Raptortail asked with worry.

"Sadly when he makes backhanded remarks." Turaa groaned.

"Get OFF me, you FATASS!!" Aiko choked through Django's growls.

The tribal versions of Miseria's and Rasticore's siblings facepalmed at where they stood.

Jamaq and Meea need to be back with the Demon Star clan right away.

***

The cave was lit by unnatural blue fire that gives the place an eerie glow. What's more eerie is that the walls have paintings and carvings of what the Demon Star clan lizards did when the Deatheaters were planning to push the monsters and Lizard People off the cliff.

"This is ghastly," Meea whispered, tracing a painting of a Demon Star clansman ripping apart a Deatheater with its four bare hands.

"It's the truth on what they did." Jamaq replied to her, holding her close.

"I had no idea they saved the monsters, the apes and some lizard people from getting killed," she muttered, gazing at the painting of a group of Deatheaters, the last ones standing, being burned alive in an inferno of blue fire with the Demon Star clan lizards surrounding them.

After walking through the tunnel, they find themselves in a large chamber where they see skeletons of the Deatheaters scattered around in different corners, decorated in some mystical ritual with pots of their blood stowed next to them.

"I guess this is where they are," Jamaq announced, a hand on a stone sickle at his hip.

The two then walked onward, carefully as they walked through the long chamber.

"So the rumors ARE true," the dragon shivered, "The blood and bones of Deatheaters ARE used for rituals."

"Yes," he nodded, "Because they contain little remains of their magic to make the prophecy spells work."

They stopped in their tracks when Kuuga, the tribal version of Chase, whined in fear, backing away in fear.

"Kuuga?" Meea called out in confusion.

"What brings you here?" A male voice spooked them.

"We..." she began with a gulp before she braved herself, "My husband and I seek help from the Demon Star clan."

Lizards with strange traits and covered in war paint stepped out from the shadows when the torches in the chamber suddenly flared brightly.

"You must be Linto," Jamaq said to the tribal Dmitri, "Aksha and Django told me they met you during a catchball game years ago."

"And you must be Jamaq of the Black Raptor clan." Linto said, "And is that...?"

He pointed to the meek Meea as she smiled, preparing to shake his hand.

"I'm Meea of the Red Dragon," she introduced herself, "I believe the Lizard People has heard about my past."

The lizard with bushy hair stood there for a while. Until he reached out his hand to shake hers.

"I have...and I'm sorry about what you had to go through." He replied, "I'm sure that what's in the past, we'll make sure it's changed for the better so no one will suffer like you did."

"The Demon Star clan suffered the same way too because of our traits," a tribal Natashya confessed, trying to unfold her lynx ears that were bent down under her bandana.

"I see," she nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps if we ally together, then we shall end this discrimination for us once and for all." Jamaq only spoke.

"Perhaps." Linto pondered.

"You must have heard about Talus and Gorra by now?" He announced.

The names of the feared two made the Demon Star lizards gasps and murmur in fear.

"The White Devil has returned!?" Tribal Leon uttered in disbelief.

"He has." Meea replied, "And we need assistance in stopping him. If not, then everyone gets hurt or worse: we die!"

"Or turned into his undead slaves," a woman spoke out, gazing into a small urn with blood that she is stirring.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you win this, Jamaq and Meea," Linto vowed, "After the Blue Shark clansman thought to be dead saved our daughter from bullies during the catchball game years ago."

"You're talking about Aksha," Meea realized with surprise.

"We do." Linto's wife replied, "She was very vicious on the ones who picked on our daughter. But at least we're grateful she helped her."

"It DID make a scene after she attacked the apes who started the fight," she laughed sheepishly, "She is pregnant back then."

"I know how that feels," the bushy-haired lizard rubbed his head.

After a few moments, the lead lizard only grinned, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." they spoke.

Jamaq and Linto shook hands on it as the lizards around the cave cheered with glee.

Now that all of the clans, with the Banished Ones brought out of banishment, are all united for the battle about to come.

***

The tribal Tetsuro and Kaida, Akira and Shuna snuck around in the boneyard where skeletons of dinosaurs are.

They spotted a suspicious woman that appears to be from Black Raptor clan because of her features wander here with a few of Talus and Gorra's zombiefied Deatheaters.

They were curious on who that person was. She was similar, but different.

"She looks weird, brother." Shuna whispers.

"Yes," he nodded, peeking out from their hiding spot, "Her clothes aren't something similar to what the ape chiefs wear."

They watch the mysterious lizard woman strolling down the plain with the undead tribal Solarians, following her mindlessly yet loyally.

"I sense something bad from her, Akira," she whispered with dread.

"We have to warn our parents and the others." he spoke with concern.

"But how will we get to them without getting caught by that strange woman or the undead?"

"Shhh! Look!" They watched the woman holding her pendant from their hiding place.

In a soft voice, she mutters a language they have never heard of and the pendant, a skull, began to glow blue.

Suddenly, they watched as spirits of dead dinosaurs, mammals, beasts, monsters and even furless apes rose out of the bones and entered the woman's pendant as she smiled with satisfaction.

"She's some kind of.....soul collector," Shuna whispered in dread.

"Damn..." he whispered with shock.

"Ah, so much souls." the woman grinned with satisfaction.

The sister looked worried about this. They have to warn them somehow.

"We have to leave...NOW!" Akira whispered.

"But my wings...," she points to her medium-sized wings.

"I'll carry you." He said with a soft smile.

She looked a bit reluctant a bit before sighing and nodding to her brother, him carrying her.

When they were almost out of the boneyard, something flash by them, making them yelp.

"Oh no! We're spotted!!" She yelped.

The undead Deatheaters flew after them with the woman riding on the back of a pterodactyl with soulless blue eyes.

"Seize them before they reach the others!" She orders the zombies.

"AHHH! BROTHER!" she panicked.

"Don't worry, I got this!" He replied before blowing his fire breath at where they were.

Some of them were hit as they were trying to evade the pterodactyl trying to snatch the siblings.

"Kill it!" She cried out, hanging onto him.

He grunted and struggled, summoning some dark essence within himself as he grunted.

"Leave...US ALONE!" he shouts.

At that moment, something came out from his breath, but it wasn't the normal dragon fire.

But black flames.

The undead screeched when they got hit by the dark flames while the pterodactyl screeched in agony when one of its wings got burnt, causing the woman riding it to crash down with a scream.

"Who are you!?" The powered-up Akira demanded the woman.

She slowly death glared, the woman slowly getting up with a frown on her face.

"Call me Faustia." she only said.

She held her pendant again, the same glow as seen before as lightning struck out, the enslaved spirits of dinosaurs and ancient ape warriors appearing.

"This can't be good," Shuna gulped.

She gripped tightly to her brother's hands as they flew quickly upward.

"Brother, we won't make it!" Shuna panicked.

Raptor screeching were heard when seven familiar raptors with a familiar snow raptor pounced onto the zombies and Faustia.

"Its the raptors!" Akira grinned, "Which means-!"

"Akira! Shuna!" They looked down to see their parents with the tribal versions of Cyril and Kushina running in the fray.

"Mom and dad! Uncle! Auntie!" Shuna smiled in relief.

The raptors and snow raptor quickly tore the zombies apart with their claws and teeth.

"Children!" Meea spoke with worry as they flew to their parents' arms.

"That woman is a soul collector! I think she's with Grandfather and Gorra!" Akira reported as the mysterious woman death glares at them when smoke of the fallen soulless enters her charm.

"Is it true?" Meea asked her, "Do you work for them?"

"Oh the children have it backwards." she smirked, "They work for me and my partner in crime. And please, call me Faustia."

More lightning zapped out of her charm, summoning more undead warriors and beasts alongside the ones the raptors just killed.

"Didn't they kill them!?" Tribal Cyril gasped in shock.

"How is it possible?" Tribal Kushina gasped.

"Seems she has her own powers to bring the dead back whenever she pleases with that necklace." Jamaq glanced, looking at Faustia's necklace.

"Get them! I want their essence!" She ordered her minions.

The soulless charged forward, Jamaq slashing them with his sickle with the eight raptors, tribal Cyril and Kushina joining him.

"We can't take her on! We need to get out of here, FAST!" Shuna insisted, holding her mother's hand.

"Jamaq!" the tribal Kushina screamed as the undead grabbed her, her struggling as the tribal Cyril and Jamaq noticed.

"Leave my sister alone!" he snapped and charged.

He stabs them quickly when his sister bashes them in the stomach, dodging the thrusting stone sickle.

The raptors slashed down the other undead, watching them turn into black smoke that wisps into Faustia's pendant.

Before she could summon more of them, the tribal Cyril breathes out an ice cloud to form a smoke screen, giving them time to escape.

Once it cleared, the woman noticed them gone, angrily and furiously slashing at one of her zombie minions.

"DAMN THEM ALL!" she shouted.

***

The tired group returned from their escape from the soul collector, Faustia. A new foe they have never thought would face alongside Talus and Gorra.

They explained everything to the united clans of what happened and were stunned by what they heard.

"Oh no!" Aksha spoke with concern.

"We're fucked, aren't we?" Django remarked.

The tribal Mirage shook her head to them, "There is a way to stop her. But you will be surprised by what I am going to tell you about the dream I had."

"Yes?" they asked.

"Tell us, Neeka," Aksha offered.

Neeka nodded, "I foresaw others similar to Aksha, Django, and their children arriving to assist us in our battle." she explained.

"Similar to us?" Aiko repeated, raising a brow in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" Tuura asked.

"Because I believe they might be the key to assisting us in our battle against them." Neeka replied, "Even if they don't dress like us."

She drew the figures she saw in her dream on the sand, surprising the others by the clothing they wear.

"So strange," Aksha muttered, "And yet they look like us."

"Whoa." Django replied, "Just whoa."

"They do have similarities to us despite the clothing." Turaa grinned a bit.

"And each of them bear the marks of the Red Dragon and Blue Shark," Neeka points out, "But the one that looks like Django has the combination of the two with the Black Raptor."

"They must be blessed by the gods," he realized with awe.

"And they have these strange beasts too," she drew the T-Rex-looking beast with raptor-like arms and spikes on its back and a panther with a raptor-like face with feathers on its arms,legs and back.

"Wow." the kids spoke in awe.

"It'd be a miracle." Meea smiled.

"It will be once they arrive." Neeka smiled.

"This is so amazing," tribal Kushina grinned.

"Yes, we don't mind how long we have to wait for them to arrive," Jamaq nodded.

"And maybe they can help us make Chief Loona open her eyes to the truth," Meea presumed.

"Yeah, that's the biggest issue if we want the apes to help us," Aksha nodded.

They glanced to where they see the sun setting completely behind the mountains, bringing night onto the Ancient Land.

"Excuse me," Shuna excused, getting up, "I have something private to do with Kuji."

"Shuna?" Kuji, the tribal Seth, looks confused when she gestures him to follow.

"She's right, I got something to do with Django in private too," Aksha agreed, "Right, Dayla and Duma?"

The tribal Glacier and Blitz seemed to understand what's going on when they nodded.

"I think it'd be time to celebrate for our upcoming victory." Meea smiled, grinning to Jamaq with a knowing look.

"Meea..." he began before clearing his throat, "Uh we should turn in for the night then."

He followed her out of the camp, while he calls out, "Krolia! Shizu! Please tend the younger children to their beds please!"

The tribal Kushina and Cyril, Krolia and Shizu, glanced to where the younger kids are seen eating the leftovers with the second oldest children tending to the babies.

"Right." They both nodded.

"We'll make sure they're taken care of." Shizu grinned a bit.

***

Shuna and Kuji sat on the edge of a cliff that gives them a view of the nightly herd of buffalo, woolly rhinoceros and mammoths grazing in the Savannah with the nightly predators stalking in the shadows.

"Are you worried?" Kuji asked his lover.

"A little." she admitted, "But if the newcomers are going to help us succeed, then I believe then we will achieve peace between the tribes and others."

He held her hand as she smiled to him.

"No one will live in fear and discrimination ever again once Talus, Gorra and Faustia are gone," she continued, "And the young children will never face the dangers ever again."

"Shuna...," he held her as they watched the pack of bone-crushing digs tackling down a rhino after the lead dog bit off its horns thanks to its bone-crushing teeth and jaw power.

Once the kill had been made, they saw the pack heading to the corpse to feed.

The two were surprised, but understood that it was the circle of life.

"The circle of life will be back to normal if my grandfather, Gorra and this Faustia are gone," she said,leaning into him.

"Yes, it will be," he promised.

She got up a moment later, guiding him into the small cave she found when coming here were some dragonfruits are placed on the blanket.

He splits them apart with his bare hands and they ate their snack, the bright purple juices smearing their faces.

"Uh, here...let me get that cleaned." he began, slowly nearing her.

"Kuji..." Shuna blushed as he neared her.

He licked her messy juice cheeks, the female starting to blush with her tail wagging.

The pleasure of him cleaning her cheeks made her squeeze the fruit too much onto her body, staining the cloth tied around her breasts and her loincloth.

"Oops!" She blushed at the mess she made.

"Here..." he began a bit, "I think you need help cleaning that."

"Kuji, I..." Shuna began before he reached for the cloths, slowly undoing them.

"It's okay...you don't have to if you don't wanna." he continued.

She blushed when all of her clothes are removed from her, leaving her nude before him.

"Your breasts seemed to be growing well," he chuckled, fondling her breasts a bit as she moaned.

She moaned softly from what he was doing, the lizard dragon gasping as he discarded his loincloth, leaving him nude as well.

"Kuji." she smiled and moaned.

They put aside the dragonfruits so they can lay on top of the blanket.

"At least we're alone here," he whispered, lining his hardening cock at her clit.

"And our parents are doing something too," she moaned, blushing from the rubbing.

She moaned softly as he grinded a bit, Shuna blushing as he grinded.

"Mmmm, so good." she whispered.

He took a fruit next to them and split them open, squeezing the juices and remains onto her breasts and stomach so he can lick them up while grinding.

She moaned softly, feeling the tongue licking her as the two grinded.

"Tasty." He whispered with a smile.

She gasped and groaned a bit loudly, bucking a bit.

"My turn," she rolls him onto his back, moving back so his erection is exposed.

She did what he did with the second fruit and squeezed the juices and remains onto his chest and onto his dick, making him groan.

"Shuna," he chuckled softly.

His tits were nibbled a bit, the lizard dragon gripping him as she licked.

"Aah, Shuna," he gasped, enjoying her nibbling and licking as she cleans off the juices and fruit bits off his body before she settles around his cock, sucking him.

He growled and groaned, petting her hair as the Raptortail gasped.

"Mmmm Shuna...that's it." He muttered.

She grinned around his length, deepthroating him while fondling his sac.

"Aah! Yes!!" He bucked his hips.

As he grunted and thrusted a bit, she bopped her head up and down, gently gripping the sac.

"Fuck yes Shuna!" He gasped loudly.

With a growl, he yelled out as his seed spills into her mouth. She greedily drank it all down before slipping her mouth off his penis.

"So good," she cooed, lifting herself so her clit is aligned to his penis.

"I want you to take me." she continued.

He blushed as he hardened again, starting to insert himself into her.

Shuna cried out, Kuji sitting up so she is riding on his lap.

"Oooh, so hot and so tight," he panted lustfully, holding her close.

"Unnh feels good and so big!" She moans loudly, groping her breasts as she rode him.

As they bucked and humped, the tongues hung out as the reptiles drooled.

"Remember that time we first did it when we're after that Horned One named Waskar?" She gasped, "It was the only way you and Duma can save me and Dayla from the powder he covered us with?"

"Oh yes, the one whose people were punished for enslaving half of the Raptor Tooth clan," he panted.

"At least the Raptor Tooth clan can flourish again." she blushed and moaned.

He nodded as he humped, remembering his world's Razor, Corey, and Blue with their loved ones freed from the event afterwards, enjoying their freedom.

"At least they are happy to be free with Konga having Tara," he groaned, tilting forward so he can thrust down onto her.

"That Raptor Moon night was so intense for us," she drooled lustfully.

"Very..." she giggled as she moaned, feeling him penetrating her walls once more.

They sexed up in their lovemaking, their moans, growls, groans and grunts echoing out of the cave in hours of bliss until Kuji cummed into her.

"Again," he growled with lust, turning her around so he can penetrate her anal.

She gasped, feeling his large cock entering her anal.

She bucked as he thrusted and smacked into her anal, the two moaning and groaning.

"So good!" She howled, bracing himself on the cave floor so she can ride out the thrusting.

He grunted, squeezing her ass to give him a wider space for his thrusting cock.

"Take it, slut!" He growled as pre-cum leaked out of her anal, "Take it, you fucking slut!!"

He roared out with her yelling when her cum spills into her anal.

The two panted with grins on their faces.

Satisfied with their sex

"That's worth the stress-relieving," she grinned, sitting up.

"Yeah, it really is," he puts the blanket around her before putting on his loincloth.

"Kuji, do you think that Akira and Tuura will be fine together?" She asked once they leave the cave.

"I believe they will." he smiled a bit, "They have grown up together after all."

The young adults smiled to one another as she fixed her clothing.

"I hope tomorrow those newcomers will come," she said as they walked down the hill path.

"Me too," he nodded, "I'm very curious about the two creatures Neeka mentioned too."

They laughed a little with them kissing as they reached the bottom, heading back to their encampment.

***

"Agh! Jamaq!" Meea moaned loudly, groping her bare breasts and pinching her tits.

The male gritted his teeth, smacking into her hips every time he thrusts into her clit. The sweat made their war paint smear all over their skins when they first started their love making.

"Unnnh Meea!" he growled and thrusted, "So fucking tight!"

"More!" she spoke with their eyes slit, "Give me more!"

He continued smacking and thrusting, growling in pleasure with his hair a mess.

She held his shoulders, her claws digging into his flesh until blood dribbles out of them like a river.

"Come on, harder!" She urged, wrapping her arms around his head after his wounds healed.

"Very well my love!" he panted and grunted, growling and thrusting more harder into her.

She felt him penetrating her more and more, her walls bruising.

She whimpered from the thrusting, her legs wrapped around his waist until she yelled out, feeling his seed flooding into her womb after his last thrust.

"Oh Jamaq," she panted once she released him.

"Meea..." he growled and panted, both exhausted from what they had done.

He nuzzled her as she smiled, blushing before they kissed.

"The night was so worth it," she whispered, snatching up her clothes to tie them around herself.

"Yes," he nodded, "And I pray that your father and Gorra will stopped alongside Faustia."

She nodded in agreement as Jamaq dressed himself quickly. From the distance where their camp is, she saw Aksha undressing for bed in her tent until she was out of view.

"Most importantly, Chief Loona realizing the truth as well after what Aksha discovered about her mother's death by our hands," she whispered with grief.

He nuzzled her as he spoke, "Hopefully when this is all over, we can forget the hurt that both sides have done."

"I know." Meea nodded.

"Including getting Gou back," she looked down as she remembered her brother going berserk when he puts a strange mask onto himself the other day.

"We will get him back, I promise," he hugged her.

Both kissed once more as she slightly giggled, noticing the paints having almost disappeared, "We better fix our war paints while we're at it."

He nodded before they returned back to their camp, holding hands.

***

(Present) 

"The next day after we have Chapra, our world's version of Leila you speak of, getting help from the other apes after before she turned into a lizard, we encountered Miseria and her family alongside their beasts in the jungle," Aksha finished.

Kinta smiled in amazement by the tribal lizards' story when Zaza emerges out of the Cowboy World with the Indian and Cowboy versions if the four lizards.

"That sounds interesting." Kinta grinned to them.

"I hope Wallow and the other Raiders get more help from Kung Fu World, Music World and Spy World," Zaza said after tipping back his hat.

"Howdy," Cowboy Toffee greeted the tribal alternates and Kinta.

"Wow." Meea grinned as she saw her counterpart.

"Zaza told me about a caveman version of me," Indian Kandy said, shaking her hand.

"Dang, I'm gonna reckon the Indians of Cowboy World are dragons," Chromeclaw guessed.

"I'm half foreigner, but I don't mind after my father is defeated alongside the rogue shaman, Fangore," Indian Kandy smiled.

"Where's the originals?" Cowboy Rasticore asked, nibbling on a toothpick.

"Probably taking care of the other dimension." the half dragon cavewoman replied.

"Figures as much." the Cowgirl Miseria glanced with arms crossed.

The three crystals that Zaza mentioned glowed when the Raiders came out with the other alternates of the four lizards.

Though the ones from Music World is surprising for all of them.

"Whoa." They spoke in surprise.

"They remind me of the Trolls World Tour movie I watched with my nieces and nephews," Kinta said, looking at their instruments and outfits.

"Toffee is grunge?" Zaza chuckled, "Maybe that's why he likes Gorillaz so much."

"Kandy looks like J-Pop apparently." Kinta smirked a bit.

"Rast's is heavy metal?" The horned Dragontail laughed out loud in humor, "I'm sorry! It's just that he looks so badass!"

"And I'm going to guess Miseria is death metal," Chromeclaw pointed.

The J-Pop Kandy chuckled a bit with the Raiders grinning a little.

"You should have seen Music World when we visited it to get more help," Zero grinned, "Music is a way of life and is like magic over there."

"He's light." J-Pop Kandy grinned as she spoke broken Engrish to them, "It amazing to remade."

"Oh gods!" Kinta realized, "She's talking like someone translated her badly!"

"Sorry, I no good at Engrish too well." she replied to Kinta.

They sighed a little until Wallow introduced the kung fu alternates.

"Kung Fu World was a little too much for us when we helped Tao, Long, Rei and Shun," he explains, "But you gotta see them fight when the mutants are present."

The half dragon of that world bowed, "He's right. We will do what we must to assist."

"How about the spies?" Kinta asked, pointing at the professional-looking alternates wearing smart suits.

"They look so cool!" The half dragons grinned.

The spy lizard male with hair fixed his tie as he glanced, "Seems that the dimensions are in need of our assistance."

"Yes, this Shinigami fiend wants to unleash the dreaded Ghidorah out of Hell so he can destroy all life in the mortal realm," Tao nodded, folding his arms.

Shun nodded with concern, "But what if we don't succeed?"

"We have to!" Heavy Metal Rasticore spoke, "Or it's not just THIS dimension that's doomed, but all of ours!"

"He's right!" Chromeclaw nodded, hopping onto Zaza's shoulder, "If the other champions of the seven Gods of Septarsis are blessed by them, we can stand a chance against the minions of Ghidorah!"

"Yeah!" Death Metal Miseria grinned with excitement.

"Yatta!" J-Pop Kandy shouted in Japanese.

Grunge Toffee then asked, "Perhaps we should seek allies in the other dimensions. You could use the help after all."

"He's right." Spy Kandy spoke.

"They're doing that right now!" The lion chirped, "After they're done dealing with the intruders."

"Since we got plenty of time, let's give you guys names so we wouldn't confuse the originals," Kinta smiled.

"Right." Chromeclaw spoke.

Long then spoke, "At least we won't have to worry about an evil Miseria and Rasticore since the evil versions of Toffee and Kandy, Mephistopheles and Pandora, are locked away."

Tao only shook his head, replying, "They may still be out there, though."

The Kung Fu Rasticore's nose twitched with uncertainty, "Something tells me they will be encountered in the others' fight to secure those worlds."

"Long...," Rei said with worry.

"Right." Kinta began, "I got just the names for the Music lizards. How about Gorillaz, Puffy, Dethklok, and Nightwish?"

"So badass!" The newly named Nightwish grinned with excitement.

"Why Gorillaz?" Grunge Toffee sighed awkwardly.

"The original Toffee seems to love Gorillaz and it has a big impact on the Toffees that live here." Kinta explained.

"And why Puffy?" the newly named Puffy asked.

"There was a show that my niece, Hotaru, once watched," she explains.

"That explains arot." She said.

"Uh we'll teach you better English while this is going on. How about that?" the Kung Fu half dragon smiled.

"I guess we name the spy versions Magnus, Revolver, Mamba and Rose," Chromeclaw points out.

"Fitting names," spy Toffee AKA Magnus smiled.

"Amazing." the newly dubbed Mamba smirked.

"As for the western reptiles..." Chromeclaw pondered, "I think I know just the names for you four."

"Yeah?" the Cowgirl Miseria glanced.

"What do you think of the names Grim the Reaper, Draco the Kid, Fleetwing and Nightflower?" He listed out.

"I DO make people think I'm a reaper," Grim chuckled, tipping his hat.

"Nightflower does have a nice ring to it." The half dragon now named Nightflower smiled.

"How about Fleetwing Jane?" Cowgirl Miseria suggested, "Has a good ring to it."

"I really liked Draco the Kid," Draco smirked.

"Yeah, despite you not a kid." The kung fu frilled lizard chuckled, "But I have to agree that is a badass name for you."

"Billy the Kid was an infamous outlaw," Chromeclaw points out, "And he happens to be the youngest too."

"Glad I was named after a famous outlaw," the cowboy lizard smirked.

The female dragon then looked up, "I better go check on my younger nieces and nephews. Umi and Ash are looking them before their parents left."

She quickly flew off, opening a portal to reach the royal manor where the babies and toddlers are.

"Right, let's hope the others are doing all right." Nightflower spoke.

For they knew they had their work cut out for.

***

"Please tell me they're done." Hekapoo spoke as she covered her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't wanna see anymore nudes since I accidentally saw two dragons screwing one another at the park during Dragon Mating Season!" Rhombulus replied as he shuddered.

"I think one of them was Leafe," Omni groaned.

They hear Italian curses resonating from the cell that held Dante Fuegotague, one of Shinigami's men that Dmitri captured from Pirate World.

"Hey, you're gonna have to stay there 'til we get info on you, evil guy!" Rhombulus glared with the goat nodding.

"I'd smack you if I could." the Italian frowned.

"Too bad Lekmet found a way to neutralize Mewberty powers!" Hekapoo mocked, "I hope you have a good time in your icy cold cell!"

There was an enraged roar as the frozen cell containing Dante rumbled with some ice falling off.

"What the-?!" Rhombulus spoke with shock as he saw the ice falling.

The goat quickly bleated, summoning a spell to make the ice much colder and lowering the thermostat of the cell to a negative hundred.

The rumbling stopped, replaced by violent sounds of teeth chattering.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

As he said that, Hekapoo glared, "We're not going through this again. Just tell us where your bosses are."

"Even if we tell you, we WON'T talk!" Dante shouted,trying to fight the cold.

"Suits for me," he shrugged, turning the dial so the temperature becomes negative thousand.

Rhombulus pointed with his snake hands as he spoke, "And don't try anything stupid! For we're smarter than you asshole!"

"Commission?" A familiar voice spoke out.

They turned as they saw Rasticore and Miseria having arrived to them, none of them noticing something off about the two.

"Where were you two?" Hekapoo asked.

"Now's not important." Miseria frowned, "We need to talk to the Evil Toffee and Evil Kandy immediately."

"Uh? They're busy," he said nervously.

The small lion was wandering through the fortress to find a vending machine until he picked up a scent.

A scent he recognizes as the intruders the others caught the other day.

"Trust me," Rasticore spoke, "We've been through worse."

He then pointed, "And you should really look out for Shinigami."

"What?! Shinigami's here?!" Rhombulus spoke and turned with fear.

As they looked stunned, the small lion arrived as they turned.

"No, wait!" He shouted, but it was too late as the Rasticore and Miseria they were with hit them on their necks and backs, knocking them out.

"Too easy," Miseria chuckled, taking out an evil version of what the real Miseria's sword is out of the sheath on her back.

"You're from the evil universe! Like Mephistopheles and Pandora!" Chromeclaw glared,transforming into his true form.

"Of course we are." the evil Rasticore spoke, taking out an evil looking chainsaw.

"Since you named them that way, I guess we could call ourselves Hel and Loki," the newly dubbed Hel smirked.

The werelion grunted, getting ready to fight the evil versions.

"And I'll see to it you two get a huge time out!" He roared, pouncing toward the two.

He tries punching them alongside using the enhanced power of his iron fist onto them but easily dodged him with Hel kicking him in the back, making him hit the cell where Mephistopheles and Pandora are sexing up.

"GRR! YOU LITTLE!" He prepared to speak.

It was after a moment that the cum covered hands snatched him as he grunted and struggled, both still in humping position.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!" The lion roared.

"Loki! Knock him out!" Pandora shouted.

The frilled lizard took out a blowpipe from his pocket, loads it with a dart,and blew it into the lion's neck.

It was then Chromeclaw began to feel sleepy.

"Damn you...," he groaned weakly, "...You will be stopped."

He slumps down on his side, asleep.

Mephistopheles chuckled as he slowly removed himself from Pandora with a grin.

"I knew fucking this long will lead you two here." He replied.

"Well you are a Toffee." Pandora playfully giggled as she went to her cloak to cover her crotchless pants.

"So you've been fucking to keep them distracted?" Hel replied as she took the keys and unlocked their cell.

"More or less." He replied, zipping his black pants up, "But I was horny at the time and was in no mood to answer any of their questions."

The half dragon snatched her cloak, placing it on as she blushed, "Mephistopheles, that was an interesting idea."

"You should have told us about it," Loki frowned.

"Hey, what about us!?" Dante shouted from his frozen cell.

The deformed form of Caruso, his tail much bigger and taller than him jumps up and down to catch their attention.

"You're not gonna leave us with them, are you?!" Dante shouted as he chittered while cold.

Hel slashed open the cell doors, dragging out a shivering and nearly frozen Hottail out and Loki lifting the clapping Caruso by the tail.

"Come on, before anyone notices who rescued us," Mephistopheles urged, taking out the evil dimensional scissors.

"Right." Pandora replied as the tail tried to go to her breasts, only resulting her in slapping the tail in annoyance.

"Don't even think about it, Caruso." she frowned.

The tiny Caruso pouted as Mephistopheles opens the portal and they all left the scene.

Leaving empty and destroyed cells and an unconscious werelion behind.

And when they would awake, they'd be in big trouble.

End of Part 10


	11. Couple Switched Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and Ai are given the stories behind the tales of what went on with Licorice and Dispaira's past leading up to Dispaira's arrival to their dimension alongside the story of how Draxx was willing to do anything to protect Sugar and be his wife. And later on, the kids (with babies) decide to try their luck in the Neverzone.

Part 11: Couple Switched Tales

Elias and Ai with the babies of the Disastorvaynes and Raputas had been taking care of the younger siblings while the newly hatched were playing together.

As they were, the male only glanced with concern, asking, "You know...having extra siblings might not be so bad."

"Yeah, though I think they might be the last batch of babies for a while." Ai spoke.

The alternate children, the children of Sugar with Draxx and Licorice with Dispaira, still crossed their minds.

"It's....it's weird that Helen and Hunter are other Dad and your Mom's kids with Lilac and Violet being other Mom and your Dad's kids," Elias points out.

"They're from the alternate worlds, that's why," Oki points out.

"I wonder how they even met?" Iruka pondered, "Let alone fell in love?"

They could only wonder on the what had been in their minds.

"Kids?" Their heads perked up when they saw their aunt enter the royal manor, using the spare keys Rasticore given here when she is tasked on babysitting the children.

"What are you up to?" She asked with a motherly smile, kneeling down.

"Just talking, auntie." they spoke to Kinta.

"It's about those kids from those other worlds." Oki explained.

"Lilac, Violet, Hunter and Helen?" She tilted her head a bit curiously, "You're wondering what the kids would look like if your fathers switch married your mothers?"

They nodded, making her chuckle a bit.

"I have to say it was quite interesting when they explained." she smirked.

"You were told the story?" Oki asked his aunt.

"Of course I was." she smiled.

"Were they...a little complicated?" Ai asked.

She shrugged a bit with a slight shake of her head, "Though it may be complicated for all of you, but for them, it was romantic. Plus, they have really good parents who looked after them even though they had a rough life at first."

She then sat them down, saying, "But I can at least try to explain in a way you understand."

They sat together, listening to the tales, the tales of the other worlds...

"Let's start with Lilac and Violet's story first...," she began.

***

(Past)

Bitter winds blew across the dead land that was once Mewni, the sands covering the skulls and skeletal remains of Mewmans and animals that were connected to magic as the strong winds blew over them.

Toying with the sands a bit, a depressed and PTSD-stricken Toffee stared on in dismay over the distance.

But he succeeded. He had truly succeeded.

Magic was destroyed and he not only regained his finger, but also avenged the dead Kandy.

And this...this was the price he paid.

And now he regretted it.

"Why was I not told of this?" He whispered with grief, collapsing onto his hands and knees, his hair blown by the wind.

"Destroying magic was suppose to make the evil end, not destroy all life!" His shoulders shook with emotion.

The lizard in suit with hole held himself with sadness, a tear struck down as he continued, "Kanashimi...I...I wish you were here to help..."

Finally, an arm patted his shoulder, his eyes widened as he turned, looking at the Rippletail woman who came to his side.

"Toffee....you didn't know this would happen," she whispered, sitting next to him, "I also wish that Rasticore didn't take the hit for me."

She trembled, clenching the cape of her frilled lizard lover who died from the philosopher stone weapon that Moon used to try to kill her before her death.

And after his death, she donned his cape as a cloak.

"You...you could use some company." she tried to speak.

He only replied, "It...it would be nice."

She puts her arms around him in an embrace, holding each other for a long time.

It was through that embrace, that Toffee felt a warmth like no other radiating in his heart.

That closeness he had wanted for so long since the death of his family...

"Miseria?" She felt him gripping her arms as he made eye contact with her.

"You're the only woman who accompanied me since the day we lost everything because of what I did," he confessed, "I know Kandy and Rasticore wants us to move on."

"So I ask of you....," he bit his lip nervously, "Will you....?"

"Yes?" she asked.

He then cupped her cheek, asking, "Will you be my wife?"

She was stunned by his proposal. Sure, she remembered Rasticore's last words about a promise that she must move on and be strong so she can protect Toffee at all cost. Just like how Toffee protected Kandy since their childhood.

She returned the gesture after a minute of pondering, "I do."

Finally, after a few moments, the two slowly kissed together.

They would be in good hands together from that point on.

***

(Months later)

Miseria patted the eggs that she laid in a wrecked home that she and Toffee turned into their home for their soon-to-be borned family.

Despite them in a dying world, they were blessed to have a future family.

"Even though we both knew that the world was ending, our babies will be worth it." her Toffee spoke.

She watched him lower an old beaten-up canteen and a pot down, containing what little food and water he could find throughout the dead land.

She looked down in sadness, "I wish the gods can forgive you and revive this world."

"I know." he spoke in regret.

It was then that the eggs began moving, Miseria gasping in surprise.

"Honey, they're hatching!" Miseria spoke.

They watched, holding their breath as the cracks spread across the eggs' shell.

"Oh my!" She gasped when they broke open in unison.

The baby cries were heard as the newborns wailed. Miseria was in tears of joy, happy to have children with him.

She then lifted the girl before she opened her eyes, noticing her mother for the first time while Toffee held his son, the two examined carefully.

"Oh Toffee, they're precious," she sobbed, holding the baby girl close.

"They are," he said in a trembling voice with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He held and hugged his newborn son carefully, being a father he wished to deserve.

He would do his best to raise them in this dying world, the world that they would eventually perish in.

"I promise I will be a good father to you both," he vowed, "Lilac and Violet."

"Lilac and Violet," Miseria chuckled a bit, considering he is naming them after the color of their scales, "Those are nice names."

"They are." He whispered with a soft grin, "They are..."

***

Some years had passed as they raised the two as best as they could.

But it was on that day that something unexpected happen: The children became sick.

"Something's wrong," Miseria panicked, putting wet cloths onto the panting children's foreheads.

"It hurts," Lilac gasped in pain.

"I don't feel well either." Violet groaned.

"Please no..." Toffee spoke quietly to himself.

It felt like a stab in his chest where the hole in his suit was, but a stab that felt all too familiar to him.

"Hey it's okay." Miseria smiled, "I'll just find some medicine for you two or something."

"Mommy....," Violet sobbed in pain, her father patting her stomach.

"She'll find something to help you, I promise," Toffee promised with fear evident in his voice.

But he knew there was no hope left.

And it was as he feared: His children would soon die before him, let alone his wife.

"Toffee, I'll be back soon. I promise." Miseria tried to smile, "Just feed whatever you have now and I'll be back with food and medicine."

She didn't want to have the hope of curing her children lost, but it was the only choice.

Pulling the hood over her head to protect herself from the strong winds whipping at her face, she began to scan the dead landscape for anything that can be used as medicine.

"Come on! COME ON!!" she hissed, smacking down empty jars and containers to find anything medicinal and edible for the children.

He continued searching, hoping to find whatever he could to feed them.

She ran through the dead fields, looking sorrowful as she struggled not to cry.

"Please...gods...if you can hear me." Miseria began praying, "I...I wish to save my family. Give...give me a sign."

It was then she saw someone with a remote, a remote that opened a strange portal far from where she stood.

He looked somewhat familiar before the figure turned, yelping before jumping in, unintentionally dropping the remote.

Once it closed and he was gone, Miseria took the remote, a bit awed.

"What the?" She carefully approached the object, curious and cautious if what she found.

"What is this thing?" She picked it up, examining it.

She looked at the remote, then pressed the button in curiosity, a strange colored portal opening up.

"A portal?" she replied, "It's been years since I've seen one..."

Her family needs to be saved right away. No matter what the hell this portal will lead into, she will need the help she needs to save her children.

Putting the remote into her pocket, she leapt into the portal that disappeared the moment she's gone within it.

Once through the portal, she looked confused, looking at the life and lush green of the park, the night sky shining in this new dimension.

"Is this right...? Could it be that...?" she spoke quietly.

She took a deep breath to ease down her nerves before setting off to whatever help she can find to save her family in her dimension.

As she ran, she hears Dragoncycles roaring in the skies, judging by the fear on their faces meant they were being chased by something.

But what?

It was later she found out what's chasing them.

Dinosaurs.

"They're...alive?" she spoke in awe as she gasped and ran.

The beasts continued to charge before a voice shouted, "LOOK OUT!!"

She was grabbed, saved from the stomping huge beasts almost nearly squishing them.

"I can't believe it," Miseria said once she recovered, "This world has dinosaurs!"

"Dinosaurs from Septarsis," a familiar female human Wraith chuckled.

"Wait what?" she spoke with confusion.

It was then she noticed something she had not seen for years: a Mewman.

"You should be more careful, Chief of the Rippletails." Selene smirked.

It was then she realized, "Wait, weren't you in a meeting a few moments ago?"

"Meeting?" the alternate Rippletail asked, "For what?"

It was then she started to realize.

"I must be in a dimension where magic WASN'T destroyed at all," she whispered in surprise, looking around the city.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" She asked the Rippletail.

"Uh...listen, Mewman." she began, "My name is Miseria and I need help."

"Wait, another Miseria?!" Selene spoke in shock, starting to look white.

She held her as she realized, "I think it's best you come with me."

She quickly dragged the confused other Miseria towards the castle of the royal couple.

It was that day, that changed her and Toffee's lives forever.

***

(Present)

"That was how Licorice and Dispaira first met everyone after she first came here to save her family," Kinta finished.

The children were surprised by her story, Elias amazed at what Dispaira did.

"Who WAS the one who dropped the remote for Dispaira?" Ai asked.

"No one knows." Kinta admitted, "Even that Miseria couldn't find the person again. She could only see that he was a lizard with a hairstyle similar to Seth's."

They each looked concerned.

"Do you think a Seth is out there?" Oki spoke with worry.

"Depends on which version of Seth it is." Kinta said.

"A nice Seth is a rarity after all." she continued.

"What about Helen and Hunter's parents?" Oki spoke out.

"Oh, that story is a lot like a story of thieves trying to help their family after a family member got arrested," she began, "Let me tell you how Draxx and Sugar decided to become a couple after their Ronin got arrested."

She then began, "From what she told me...it was a few years after the worlds were cleaved..."

***

(The Past)

Kandy couldn't believe she lost him, the lizard who she never told how much she loved him.

He was dead because of Star Butterfly and the half dragon felt depressed.

For she awoke from her coma, only to find out that Toffee was dead.

And as time passed, with no luck on finding her mother, she finally relent and turned back to her father, having once again gone back to being his abused daughter.

But there was a silver lining in it all...she had found her brother at least.

But that reunion would be short lived.

"Echo Creek Police today have arrested a group of Septarians who tried to rob the natural museum's prized pink diamond," a news reported announced on an old television.

"The leader, a halfbreed named Ronin, was responsible for the heist and is hereby facing life in prison for the robbery."

The ragged dressed Kandy, having watched the news, was devastated and horrified.

She was just getting to know her brother before it happened.

Once the TV was turned off, she looked down as Seth, having his arms, lower jaw, and eye replaced with machinery and a jewel, approached her, looking at the depressed girl.

"Stupid Ronin," he growled in irritation, "What was he thinking when he thought he could get that diamond with the others!?"

She just lowered her head as her father continued his rant, Rasticore watching from the other room in worry.

"You know, Kanashimi," he continued, "You should have learned to be more skilled like your brother and work alone. If he had not gotten assistance, he wouldn't be in this shit!"

"At least he tried!" Rasticore defended, daringly approaching the cyborg lizard.

"They were about to get to know each other until he got caught," he continued, "He didn't know one of his colleagues would cause the trouble in their heist."

After a moment, he spoke to his daughter, "Kanashimi?"

"Yes father?" she asked while shivering in fear.

She was scared of what he would say next.

"I wish you were more like your brother!" He scolded.

The girl looked down with sadness, Rasticore worried for her.

"You don't know him!" The Dragontail protested in anger.

"Of course I know him! He's a son that my wife hid away so I can be stuck with a daughter!" Seth growled.

"She has a good reason for hiding him!" Rasticore argued.

He glared at him, smacking Rasticore down.

"You dare talk back to me?!" he snapped.

"Father, please!" Kandy begged, "Leave him be! I'll do anything! Please! Don't blow him up!"

He rose his brow, asking, "Anything, huh?"

"Seth no!" Rasticore cried out in fear.

The Septarians, secretly watching the scene from outside the windows, whispered and murmured in fear and pity for the half dragon girl.

Most back then were appalled, but after seeing what she had to go through, they no longer felt disgust, but pity.

"Maybe...maybe it's time I provide you with a husband." Seth pondered, knowing that who he chose would make sure she took her place.

"Oh no." Rasticore realized.

"No please.....," she begged.

The Dragontail clenched his fist when Seth began to scan the peeking men outside their home. 

He can't stand being the coward and watch her get the beating and suffering of her life.

"I WILL!" he proposed loudly.

"You?" Seth spoke with surprise.

"I'll be her husband!" he spoke with worry, "And I'll prove that I can be the best for her!"

"Rasticore..." Kandy said with surprise.

"Hmmm..." Seth glanced, "I see...you wish to prove yourself worthy for her hand."

He then turned as he continued, "Anyone who makes a success on the next heist shall have my daughter's hand in marriage with no exceptions!"

The single male Septarians looked at each other in surprise, muttering.

"What shall we steal?" A diamondback rattlesnake Snaketail called out.

"Is it valuable?" an eager Phagetail smirked.

"Only the most priceless object." he ordered.

Seth then showed a paper clipping of the said valuable to them.

"The pink diamond that my son tried to steal!" He announced.

They gasped in utter shock by his announcement. The museum is heavily guarded and there was NO WAY for them to get it without getting caught like what happened to Ronin.

"Dude, this is..." one began with worry.

"The biggest challenge. If you are eager for my daughter's hand, then the winner shall bring the diamond to me." Seth demanded.

The eager males chattered excitedly, running off to make their plans to get the diamond with Rasticore and Kandy stunned by this.

"Rasticore, don't do this," she pleaded, holding his hand.

"I have to." he said, holding her hand, "Even if it means getting myself blown up. I can't stand by and just see you rape by these guys!"

He stood up, still holding her hand, "I lost Taffy and Toffee. Just like you on the latter. And I'm not going to stand around and watch you suffer. Toffee and Taffy wouldn't want that."

He began to leave the hut, halting at the door for a moment, "I promise that I'll be a good husband when I succeed."

"The challenge starts at midnight tonight." their leader glared, "And remember one last thing: If you screw up, then you're out of my clan."

Rasticore gulped as he spoke quietly, "I can't let that happen..."

He closes the door, tightening his small cape to ease down his worries.

He has to win. For Kandy. For Ronin. And for Toffee and Taffy's honor.

***

He halts his Dragoncycle at the back of the museum, seeing police and museum guards patrolling the premise.

"I'll make you proud, Ronin," he promised, getting off the dragon.

As he looked, he saw many guards, glancing with concern.

Digging in his pocket, he took out a small dart gun on a silencer.

"Don't mess up," he warned himself as he peeped through the lens, aiming carefully at the guards.

"Don't mess up, don't mess up," he chanted under his breath.

He fired, hitting a few before they each were knocked out.

"That takes care of part one." He replied, slowly creeping to one guard, using the keys and cards he snatched from the unconscious bodies, then used one of them on the door.

Once inside, Rasticore glanced around, searching for any signs of alarms.

"Some cologne could be useful," he took out a used bottle of cologne out of his pocket and sprayed the area around him.

Instantly, alarm beams became visible.

"Great! I hate alarm beams!" He sarcastically whined.

"Too bad, fatty!" He hears quiet laughter, seeing the Snaketails slither and bending over the beams thanks to their flexible bones while Phagetails climbed on the top of statues to avoid the beams.

"Fuck you!" He signed them and finishing it off by flipping both birds at them.

"Shit!" Rasticore spoke with worry.

He had to get to the diamond before they do somehow, but...

It was then he noticed something.

He saw the reflective shields nearby, quickly taking them, using them against the lasers.

He grabs two shields, holding them close so the beams won't touch his body as he advances forward.

Up ahead, the other lizards had arrived to where the diamond was.

"All right, let me take a crack at it first." One Septarian smirked.

"No way!" Ripjaw frowned, "You just want the girl yourself."

The lead Septarian, a green mamba Snaketail, hissed venomously before biting the purple lizard in the shoulder, shocking him as he fell onto the ground and grunting from the venom coursing through his veins.

"The girl suffered too much under her father's abuse," he glared, "I can make things better when I have her."

The other Septarian males didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Ha! You, Ripjaw?!" One of them spoke cockily, "You can't even find a date, let alone someone who'd like you."

"Shut up!!" He snapped, ripping off his arm and shoulder that contains the Snaketail's venom.

Good, they're distracted, he thought as Rasticore quietly snuck behind the group, standing right under where the diamond stood.

This was his chance, his one chance to do it and he has only one shot at doing it right.

As they argued, Rasticore slowly used a small laser, cutting the glass before he carefully opened it, taking the diamond.

"You just going to use the girl like how her father used her!" A Metaltail points out.

"Bah! What makes you think that's going to make me do that to her!?" The red Hottail retorted, his tail flame flaring angrily.

"You Hottails are SO dumb and blind to motivation!" A Wintertail scoffed.

Sorry Ripjaw, he thought, Kandy only needs one of us.

Ripjaw winced as he regenerated a new arm with Rasticore sneaking away.

"Well I don't wanna get myself banished!" Ripjaw protested, "Do you know what they do to lizards who get banished?!"

The moment Rasticore got onto his Dragoncycle outside the museum, police helicopters and cruisers and DC and K9 unit suddenly burst into the museum, blasting and blinding the arguing male lizards with spotlights.

"FREEZE! HANDS ON THE GROUND!!" Marco is heard shouting amongst the panicked yelping and hollering of the male lizards as Rasticore drove off into the night.

"Sorry, everyone." he muttered as he drove off.

***

The diamond was examined, Seth somewhat surprised at what Rasticore brought.

"I'm impressed," he said in amusement, "You did something that my son tried to get the whole time before he got arrested."

He nodded solemnly, "The deal....please."

The cyborg lizard tapped his chin, pretending to remember, "Of course. After all, I've underestimated you, Rasticore."

"Father?" she spoke with surprise.

He dismissively waves his hand, "She's all yours, Rasticore. You're now her husband in name and status."

"How would the others know we're husband and wife?" Rasticore frowned.

"He's right." Kandy spoke with worry, "We do not have materials for a ring."

"That, you two, is where I provide the answer..." He smirked.

He leaned over the desk, wearing a sly smirk on his face, "First.....have dinner with me so we can feast on the 'Victory Meat'...and finally...."

"You must bed each other," he finished with a sly chuckle.

Both lizards gasped in shock. Not only is it because the Victory Meat is actually Mina and the Solarians Seth killed after the magic is destroyed. But the thought of a marital night could be so.....shocking.

"We...we uh..." both tried to speak.

They knew that this was madness. Though on the other hand, both Rasticore and Kandy had known each other and slowly fell in love.

"I'll make sure it's cooked." He continued to them, "After all, we don't eat this feast raw. Plus I'm not a monster."

They frowned a bit in the irony before finally replying together, "We'll do it."

They held hands as Seth replied, "Good."

The moment the cyborg lizard steps out of the hut, Kandy nearly fainted onto the ground as the female and young lizards surround her, stunned by what they heard from Seth.

"Are you serious about the second part?" A young boy lizard asked Kandy with worry.

"He's just making you feel.......inhumane," a woman spoke out.

"Being raped like that?!" A father lizard asked, "Is that...?"

"Kandy and I knew each other from childhood." Rasticore explained, "But she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to if she doesn't wanna..."

Kandy only held him, feeling saddened, "But I don't want you to die if you refuse. I...I..."

He held her carefully with concern, looking seriously, "Neither of us confessed to Toffee and yet, he wanted us both to move on. You don't have to have sex with me...if you don't want to."

"I know..." the half dragon said, "But...but I do..."

She gave him a soft kiss with a small tear, Rasticore surprised at what she said.

"Taffy and Toffee wouldn't want this to happen if Toffee was alive and in your place," she said with a sad smile, "They want us to be strong together so we can protect everyone from danger."

The frilled lizard took out a locket from his pocket that contained the picture of Taffy, the human he fell in love with before she died by Mina's hands.

"You're right," he whispered after closing the locket, "They would do the same in order to protect our friends and family."

The half dragon nodded, holding his hand a bit.

"I guess...I guess we may HAVE to go to the feast." She replied, "And for all the wrongs Loveberry and the other Solarians did...I feel sorry for her."

"But-" he tried to speak.

"The feast will be ready in a few minutes!" Seth's voice replied, "Are you coming or not?"

The male gulped with uneasiness with the dragon sighing.

"Although this is the first time we ate human flesh....," she began as they walked to where Seth is with the other Septarians watching with concern in their eyes, "We just have to bear with it."

"Even if the meat is Solarian meat," Rasticore nodded.

He can recall the day when Seth and the other Septarians found Mina and the remaining troop of Solarians and they were no match for them because they didn't have any magic to fight the lizard leader thought to be dead.

He can even remember the horrified expressions of those Solarians when Seth began to eat Mina alive.

And whatever remained of them was just leftovers, leftovers for when the victory feast would be prepared for when Kandy's hand would be given to a husband worthy of Seth.

And tonight was that night.

***

The dragon girl and male lizard quizzically stared down at the grilled meat on their plates, trying their best not to puke or think about the wails of those Solarians being butchered like livestock when Seth orders his men to slaughter them in a way an animal is slaughtered for meat harvesting.

The feast looked unbearable for the male, him having to almost throw up before he was forced to swallow it down, scared of angering his new father-in-law.

"Uh so..." Rasticore began meekly, "Now that I uh...am a new in-law to you...uh..."

"Oh don't be so modest." Seth chuckled, biting down the cooked flesh, "Enjoy your meal. And enjoy your time together."

The ones who were more eager to eat cheered with Kandy gulping, biting down reluctantly on her piece.

The two tried to force themselves not to puke as they continue to eat the cooked human flesh, images of them being butchered flashing in their eyes.

But it was the only way to get him on his good side.

"Remember what I said to them after I ate Mina Loveberry?" Seth chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you did." Kandy meekly replied as she tried not to shake from lying, "But there are young children who don't know, so why don't you tell them?"

"Oh very well." Seth smirked proudly.

"I told them...."You want real monsters? Then I'll add Solarian into my diet"!" he chuckled at the memory.

The two stopped themselves from trembling at those bone-chilling words, remembering the Solarians getting captured and tied by Seth's men before they were thrown into the slaughterhouse.

They looked at the ones laughing heartedly as the two chuckled, acting like they get the joke in fear while secretly discarding the remaining flesh to the pets behind.

As they finished, Rasticore finally spoke, "Well...uh, I'm kind of getting tired now. Kandy and I may as well go to bed now."

"Yeah, all this excitement is making me tired." she nodded in agreement.

"Without trying to conceive an heir tonight?" he glanced.

"I thought Rasticore and I were to go to bed together." she asked her father.

"Yes...I did say that part." Seth glanced, "I never said you two would go to sleep afterwards."

The two realized what he meant.

"They were right," she whispered, thinking back of what the other lizards said.

"Bed as in....," he gulped, "Have sex?"

"Of course that's what I meant." he replied.

"And uh...if she fails to get pregnant?"

"Then you are not only out of the clan, but I'll see to it that you will join the others that failed and were caught!"

"And I get her a new husband by my own choosing!" He finished.

They flinched by his threat. Holding their hands tightly, the two nodded stoically before departing into their home.

A home Seth made for Kandy and her new husband.

"You think I'm the right choosing?" A smirking Dragontail with black scales chuckled, "I AM the guy who butchered those Solarian bastards after all."

Kandy shuddered at what he said.

"Of course...just in case." Seth replied.

"Ha! Sucks for Rasty and those other failures." he replied.

***

The two entered the room together, Kandy shivering with worry.

"Kandy...Kandy...listen to me." Rasticore spoke, trying to calm her down.

"Rasticore...I don't know what I should do." she replied, looking scared.

"We'll get through this somehow." He hugged her tenderly.

"I promise nothing will hurt you when I'm around," he vowed, "Even if I get blown up by Seth or anything else."

"Rast....," she said in a stunned whisper, touching his bicep.

He pulls back, "I know this is our first time. If we have kids, I'll make sure Seth doesn't do the same thing to you onto them."

The half dragon sniffed and nodded, holding his bicep as she slowly kissed him tenderly.

"Rasticore...I..." she began.

"And I'll make sure I'm a better father than your dad ever was." he softly grinned.

"Promise?"

"I promise...I do love you after all."

The two then kissed, the male moaning as they held one another, the half dragon blushing as they did so.

Once the kiss broke softly, she looked at his bulge, rubbing his pants as he growled a bit.

"I...I want to see this." Kandy whispered, unzipping his jeans before taking his wet and squirting dick.

"Kandy..." Rasticore slowly blushed as his dick rose, him leaning to her.

He gripped her torn dress, helping her to remove it, for both needed to do this...for her safety.

***

Outside, Seth watched the silhouettes of his daughter and new-in-law kissing and undressing from the window draped by a curtain until the lights turned off.

It meant they are doing it right now.

"Sir....any ideas of a wife for your son IF we get him out?" The Dragontail from before asked his leader as they returned back to his office.

"Probably." Seth replied, glancing at the bulge in his pants as he secretly covered it with his cloak and left hand.

He then pondered, "Perhaps that Rainbowtail chief."

"Prism? But they're impossible to find in the forests and jungles just like the Monkeytails," he responded.

"And two other things: First, you banished some of the tribes like the Rainbowtails." Another spoke with caution, "And secondly, even if you didn't, how are we going to get your own son out of the prison?"

"Hmmm, that is a big question." Seth pondered, "Perhaps my in-law can assist...at least once he finishes his sex with my daughter."

The Septarians looked at each other curiously, "Now excuse me, I need some privacy. You may return home to your families now."

They bowed, leaving their leader to return to his office and locking the door behind him while they walked back to their homes, him secretly preparing to masturbate himself.

Whatever happens to Kandy, they're just grateful she's in good hands.

***

A few months had passed as the door opened with Rasticore entering with a bag full of toys.

"Kandy? I got some stuff for the nursery," he called out.

He looked at his wife tending the newborn babies as she smiled, "Oh they'll love these."

She put the babies she breast fed in the crib before she took a couple.

"They're from a toy store that just closed yesterday," he tells her, "Broke in and took the things they'll like before the cops find out who broke in."

"That's very daring of you," she smiled mildly, "But I'm worried about you getting blown up that's all."

"Oh it's no problem." Rasticore spoke to his wife, "I'm cautious. And I know not to get near explosives."

"Yeah, because then you'd be regenerating as a tiny husband." she giggled.

He frowned a little, remembering that he was nearly pushed to the cliff when he was small by Mina and the Solarian soldiers back then.

"But at least you're the only one who cared about me when I was healing," he smiled.

She nodded, looking outside to see the other mothers chatting.

"I wish the monsters and humans understand us," she sighed sadly, "If they've seen Septarsis, they would understand."

"But magic is gone now," he said sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "There's nothing we can do to make them see and understand our suffering."

"I know." she nodded.

The babies happily played with their toys as she continued, "I just wish...I wish one day, the gods will come to our aid to assist."

"Maybe one day...maybe one day." Rasticore smiled to Kandy.

The two held each other's hands, blushing as they nuzzled one another a bit.

"Kanashimi! Rasticore!" Came Seth's voice.

"A mission for us," he realized.

He leaned out of the window and called out for a familiar-looking blue lizard woman, "Azura!"

The blue lizard woman approached them as she bowed.

"Yes, sire?" she asked.

"We're needed." he spoke to her.

"And father sounds like it's something important." Kandy replied.

Azura turned to her husband, Nagatobi, who walked up to her side.

"We'll look after Helen and Hunter when you're out," he promised as their children ran to them.

They smiled, the two departing.

Once they left their home, they approached to where her father was standing, speaking, "About time you both arrived."

"Uh...sounds like it's important." Rasticore asked.

"Of course it's important, you buffoon," he flicked his forehead, who rubbed him momentarily.

"I have a task for both of you," he began.

"Yes?" They asked.

"There is a weapon, a very PRICELESS weapon being taken to an auction in Echo Creek," he describes, "It was once wielded by Shirogane the Unbreakable and I want his blade back in the Raiders' Memorial here before some greedy human and monster takes it."

"IF...they can lift it that is," he laughed.

"Uh...and you want us to get it how?" she asked her father.

"Steal it, of course." Seth remarked to her.

Their eyes widened a bit in realization and fear. But they evaporated immediately knowing that they're doing this for their children.

Grimly nodding, they answered, "Yes sir."

"Now go before a greedy bastard buys it," he orders.

***

The two on Dragoncycle flew through the sky, heading to the auction house. Kandy knew it was wrong, but it was only so her children wouldn't be in danger.

"We almost there?" she asked Rasticore.

"Just about." He spoke to his wife.

She wondered something about the famous glaive wielded by the Metaltail whose snowy white scales are indestructable like steel.

"How are we going to lift Steelstorm?" She asked him, "That sword is purely made by orichalcum and is REALLY heavy."

"We'll figure something out." he replied.

Finally, they landed behind the auction house, the two parking the Dragoncycle behind the building before hopping off.

"Now you just wait here, Chilly. We'll be back." she smiled.

The two dragons yowled in understanding as they watched their masters head into the window where the PVA system is.

The two lizards looked down from the metal support bars. They see a lot of auctioneers down there with tons of valuables.

But standing on the stage, supported by an indoor crane was Steelstorm, Shirogane the Unbreakable's famous glaive.

"There it is." Kandy quietly replied, "If we can find a way to just get that..."

"Duck down!" Rasticore spoke, pulling his wife down.

The two then looked at someone approaching to Steelstorm with a dolly.

"Let's see...how about that weapon? It looks valuable." The man spoke, preparing to take it.

It was at the moment the two quickly knocked him out.

"Okay, on the count of three," the two held the sword by the handle, "One....two....THREE!!!"

They lifted the heavy sword up, grunting and struggling by the weight as they wobbled out of the auction house.

Once outside, the Dragoncycles noticed their masters, the blade slammed on Chilly's mate's back, her a bit worried.

"I know it's heavy, Tracer, but bear with it!" Rasticore said as he got onto his Dragoncycle's saddle with Kandy doing the same.

"Now go!" Kandy ordered, revving Chilly up.

The two with masters quickly zoomed away, with the prize Seth had sought.

"I hope the sword doesn't drag us down," he said with worry as they flew back to their hideout.

"Yeah," Kandy nodded, revving up her dragon more.

***

"Ah yes, this is it." Seth remarked, impressed that they found it.

He looked at the blade in awe.

"It would have been amusing for you two to see someone getting squashed like a pancake by Steelstorm," he chuckled, lifting the heavy sword with one hand.

The Septarians, with Kandy and Rasticore, gasped in shock.

"I thought Shirogane was strong enough to lift it," a woman spoke out in awe.

"Father...you can lift it!?" she gasped in shock.

"Yes...so strong." he mused.

He carries the sword to where the other weapons of the Raiders are held on a wall he dubbed "Raiders Memorial".

"Its sad their descendants vanished after the worlds' cleaved," he muttered as he places the heavy sword on a strong platform to hold it up just like Treebreaker, Sarutobi the Jungle King's giant battleaxe.

"Yes...we know." a few mourned.

The babies that were held looked a bit confused.

"But no matter, as long as their weapons are in good hands, their memories will be cherished," he chuckled.

"Now.....anything to say for yourselves?" He asked his in-law and daughter.

"Father...?" she prepared to speak as she gulped, "I think maybe a 'thank you' should be given? We did go through the trouble after all."

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you," he sarcastically replied before walking away.

"Tell me, are my grandchildren ready for the tasks I'm about to give them?"

Rasticore frowned, "They're too young, Seth. Wait till they're 18 or 20."

"He's right, they're just born, sir." A maid replied.

"Oh that's right...they were recently hatched." he replied.

He then looked at the grandchildren with a glance.

"Wish Hunter was the oldest," he mumbled before walking away.

Azura held the babies close with slight worry after hearing him mumble that.

The babies then cried a bit before their mother held the children, hushing them.

"It's okay, you two." Kandy spoke sadly, "It'll be okay...I promise..."

Rasticore glared at the cloaked Dragontail's fleeting form, his fatherly instincts flaring. If only there was something he could do...but what?

"Rasticore.....," a booming voice was heard.

"Huh?" He spun around,looking around for that voice who called out for him.

"Wh...who said that?" he spoke with surprise.

"Rasticore..." it spoke again.

He looked around for the source.

He swore that he wasn't drinking or taking any drugs that Seth made him take.

"Rasticore....," he snapped his head to the direction of a dragon statue on a Chinese restaurant.

It's like its eyes are glowing with holy power.

"This world....will be healed," the same booming voice is heard from the statue.

"Gairyu..." he realized.

"It will take time, but the world will heal." the voice from the statue spoke to him.

"Bu...but how?" He asked.

"When the time comes...when the time for Seth's fate commences...THEN the true healing can begin." it continued.

"Rasticore, who are you talking to?" Nagatobi touched his back a bit, startling the large lizard.

He puts a hand on his chest, breathing heavily from the jumpscare, "I think I was met by Gairyu."

"Gairyu?" Kandy gasped a bit.

"Yeah...he said the world will heal when the time comes." he replied.

"The world will heal?" The dark blue lizard furrowed his brows, "He HAS a good point considering the Mewmans caused discrimination and segregation according to species."

"It has," Azura agreed, "But I believe they will be merciful with the humans and monsters who discriminated the Septarians and destroy the Solarian system."

"I hope so." Kandy replied.

The husband and wife hugged a bit, then replied, "Come on, Kandy. Let's check on your brother...see if he's able to be visited."

Kandy for some reason felt some relief. For they knew that there will come a day when the world would truly heal...

***

(The Present)

"And so afterwards," Kinta continued explaining, though left the sex details out due to the listeners younger, "They continued on with what they did until the day your parents found a way into that world."

"Wow," Ai said with awe.

"Draxx was met by Gairyu," Oki whispered in amazement, "He must have sensed his determination to keep his loved ones protected."

The mention of 'protected' gave Elias a secret idea.

"Hmmm..." Elias pondered.

"What is it, Elias?" Iruka asked.

"Protected, huh?" He muttered.

The Fangtail aunt claps her hands to get the children's attention, "I guess you guys must be hungry while waiting for your parents and big brothers and sisters to come back," she beamed brightly, "I know just a thing to make for you."

She heads into the kitchen, leaving the kids alone.

"Eli, what are you thinking?" Ai asked him.

He then took out his scissors with a grin.

"Just this...you wanna see how well we can train in the Neverzone?" he asked.

"Are you crazy!?" Oki hissed quietly, "Mother and Father will kill us if they find out!"

"They'll be back before we get back from the Neverzone," Elias grinned, looking ready to open the portal, "Besides....its time the adults get help from us!"

The sound of a portal opening made Nightraid the sabertoothed panther wake up from his nap on the couch.

However, what he saw was a big empty room, looking fearful on what had happened.

"Don't tell me they went to the Neverzone!" He muttered in horror, "How in the hell did they get their hands on the scissors to that place?"

He tries to remember back when he napped earlier after the adults left the children in the manner.

"I...I have to warn them." he spoke, darting away.

They were not going to like the news he would tell them.

End of Part 11


	12. The One Called Osiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids spend their 30 years in the Neverzone with a strange lizard similar to Seth called Osiris, who is Seth's half brother. And as that happened, the alternate couples' parents with their comrades enter the Neverzone to retrieve them. All while learning something important about Seth's heritage and what he truly is.

Part 12: The One Called Osiris

Back in one of the cabins, Draxx moaned and groaned loudly, the naked half dragon having unzipped his pants and riding him.

"Unnnh Draxx..." she mutters.

"So hot...so fucking hot." he mutters as he humps.

He growled from the ride she's giving him with her putting her hand on her head to make herself feel good on the ride.

"Licorice seems to be doing the same thing with Dispaira," she muttered, tail wagging.

"Most importantly, we should have brought Tracer and Chilly with us," he reminded her.

"I know." She groans loudly.

The two bucked and thrusted, his frills flapped up as he humped.

For their time together, they had both loved one another.

She felt his dick smacking in and out, thrusting hard in her clit.

"AAGH! DRAXX!" she yelled, feeling ready to cum when she held his shoulders, being careful with the spikes.

"I hear you! I'm close!!" He grunted.

They could listen to the other room, the door slightly opened as she could see Licorice and Dispaira humping and moaning, the dragon flipped by her husband.

"Mmmm you love seeing this, don't you?" He growled.

"I...I..." she panted and moaned between humps.

Because this time, they wanted their pleasure without her father watching and it was bliss.

She screamed and blew flames in the air with Draxx starting to do the same, finding his inner dragon within before both cummed hard.

As they did, Dispaira and Licorice, grunting and moaning, cummed hard as well.

The four alternate lizards collapsed onto their partners, panting from the sex they had.

"Licorice!" Dispaira moaned, holding him close.

"Dispaira..." he grinned, nuzzling her.

"So fucking good." she smiled.

"I really missed doing sex with you, Draxx." Sugar smiled to her husband.

"Heh...I guess we're gonna have to get use to having a Toffee and Taff-uh Miseria in our world again, huh?" Draxx chuckled.

She nodded, getting ready to sleep lightly on his chest when they hear frantic scratching at the door.

"Other lizards! OTHER LIZARDS!!" A voice is heard screaming along the scratching.

The two couples yelped a bit, the males noticing their pants unzipped before quickly zipping them back up as the females used the covers, covering themselves.

The two approached the door with Nightraid arriving, panting with worry.

"Oh, the other talking panther," Sugar recognized, "What's wrong?"

"It's the children!" He panted, "They...they went into the Neverzone!"

"WHAT!?" they shrieked.

"Not only them! But Miseria and Toffee's younger kids and babies too!" He added.

"How the hell did they get the scissors?" Dispaira questioned in fear.

"Oh no." Sugar gasped in shock, "And how long were they gone?"

The girls snatched some clothing, placing them on with Sugar looking at her clothing consisting of a purple button shirt with sleeves rolled up, headband, jeans with belt, and red sneakers.

"Fuck!" Draxx frowned, "Our kids!"

"I don't know how, but you guys better get them back fast!" he replied.

"Does anyone here have scissors to the Neverzone?" Licorice asked as they ran out.

"I know who has them, come with me!" They followed the panther down the street.

***

(15 Earth Minutes Earlier)

Elias, Ai, his and her baby siblings with their adoptive siblings and the other Toffee and Rasticore's children stepped into a desert of some sort after the portal closes.

"Are you sure we'll be okay?" Ai asked Elias with fear in her voice.

"Of course we will." Elias smiled, "If our parents and older siblings, though Sakura, Sasuke, Hikari, and Hotaru didn't do like we did, can survive through this, I'm certain we can."

The toddlers looked around as Oki and Iruka tend to them.

"We'll be okay, you guys," Iruka smiled.

The alternate children looked uncertain with concern with Helen, Hunter, Lilac, and Violet more worried.

"Iruka's right." Oki smiled, "Let's just check out what this Neverzone has to offer."

"And not to worry," Elias smiled, "If you guys forget our families, I brought the pictures of them with us."

He put down the school backpack he brought and took the framed pictures out, showing their families to the babies.

"This is our mom and dad," Elias said to his baby siblings.

Ai then took the other, pointing it to her siblings, "And this one is our parents."

The babies smiled a bit with Violet asking, "And what about when we want to see our parents?"

"I got that covered." Lilac grinned, showing the recent photo of the four with them together.

"This one is Tetsuro and Kaida," Ai said to her siblings as the other alternates smiled at the pictures of their parents.

As they were busy pointing to whom is whom on their pictures, a slightly cowboy-dressed figure was seen watching from a tree wearing an amused smile.

"Well I'll be," he murmured, his Texan accent thick.

"We even brought a camera to show them our progress here too," Iruka beamed, taking out a Polaroid from the bag.

He grinned a bit with an amused look as Oki smiled, "That way whenever we want to remember the Neverzone, then we'll have photos to remember by."

Elias then remembered something missing in the stash, "Wait! I forgot the scrapbook! I'll be right back!"

He took out the scissors, preparing to open the portal to home.

When a wire suddenly snagged it out of his hand and into the cowboy figure's hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" He demanded the stranger.

The man chuckled amusingly, his long tail swishing a bit, "Never thought I'll see more kids here after the last ones."

"What the-?!" The kids spoke as the babies looked confused.

"Who the heck are you?" Hunter frowned.

He doffed his hat, revealing a face almost similar to Seth's but the hair is scraggy-looking and has some scars across his face.

Ai gasped in fear, "Grandpa?!"

The cowboy chuckled a bit, shaking his head, "Nope. Osiris is my name."

"Osiris?" They spoke in confusion.

"Well I reckon you youngun's have arrived to the Neverzone, at least what I done heard." Osiris grinned. "Why?"

"We want to be strong," Elias announced bravely, "So we can help our families and friends against Shinigami!"

"Shinigami? The Death Dragon himself?" He laughed heartily, "And how are you going to do that!?"

"Uh..." they prepared to speak.

"Well you can't fight him the way you is now." Osiris smirked.

"Watch us!" Elias let out a battle cry, using a stick to hit the Seth lookalike.

He tries to whack him but the adult lizard calmly dodges him.

"Give me the scissors! They're Mom's!" He demanded, trying to whack him.

"Oh I will...but you have to catch me first." he chuckled.

"No fair!" Ai shouted.

The lizard laughed, jumping over them as the older kids try to tackle him down, using whatever they find as a weapon with Oki and Iruka spitting water and lightning balls at him.

"Come back!" Elias shouted, trying to jump him.

They angrily tried to snatch him, though Osiris evaded.

"Heh, you're all fighters...I like that." He chuckled.

"Yeah! Just surrender!" Ai tries to breath out fire but it came out as sparks.

The two Fangtails flew forward with cries, going to pounce him when he ducked down.

"Being in the Neverzone means you can read your opponents' moves AND get out of difficult situations!" He laughed amusingly.

They two crashed on to some quicksand, groaning a bit.

They yelped, struggling as they saw the quicksand they were in.

The same wire was shot out from Osiris' wrist band, snagging the two out.

The children panted in exhaustion, glaring at the amused Dragontail.

"I'm impressed, kids," he praised, "You got that spark and spunk like no other."

"So are you going to give us the scissors?" Elias panted.

He pondered for a moment, glancing at them, asking, "Is there something important that you need?"

"Well my scrapbook for one thing." He replied.

"That's not much." he replied.

He pocketed the scissors, making them grunt in frustration, "Listen kids. I can help you get strong so you can help your folks."

He puts his hand in his cape and pulled out a big tome with a hardcover made out of bones.

"'Sides, this is way cooler than a dumb scrapbook," he smirked.

"Huh?" He threw the book at his feet, surprising the kids.

"This...this is new." Oki replied.

"Why would we wanna be trained by you?" Ai suspiciously asked him.

"Because.....," he looks over the horizon where a sand storm is seen coming, "I'm your only chance of surviving in this place."

The babies babbled in confusion before Iruka realized, "The babies!"

The lizard whistled sharply. A screech is heard when a creature that looks like a cross of a bat and a prehistoric dog landed before them.

"Get on Broodwing!" He ordered, helping the kids pick up the babies and getting them settled on the chimera's back.

The batdog, Broodwing, screeched before flying off towards the mountains, just as the sandstorm brews in.

They held on together, struggling as they flew onward.

"This is very shocking!" Lilac replied, "We never had this in our world!"

"In the Neverzone, its survival of the fittest! Only the strong survive!" Osiris advised as Broodwing continues to fly over the landscape.

"Now you see why I'm your only chance kids?"

Slowly, they nodded as Helen spoke, "I guess we have a lot to learn, huh?"

"To be honest," Violet began, "My family and I were in a dying world before we were found by the primes."

"A dyin' world, huh?" Osiris pondered.

"You kids gotta need some manning up to do before you face anything here," he suggested.

"And our baby brothers and sisters? What about them?" Elias asked.

"They'll start training and adventuring with you when they're old enough," he said.

"So tell us." Hunter pondered, "How long have you been in the Neverzone?"

"To be honest, as long as I can remember." Osiris admitted.

"Why do you look like my grandfather?" Ai asked.

He laughed a bit, "I reckon you're Seth's grandkids. So all I can is....let's say...I'm his half-brother."

"Half brother?" They gasped.

"I didn't know Seth has relatives," Oki said.

"That...that's so shocking!" Elias spoke in surprise.

"But how?" Ai prepared to ask. "And who?"

"It's a long story," he answered, "Let's start with training number one shall we?"

Elias nodded, feeling proud of what's going to happen to him and his friends and siblings.

They are going to be warriors. Just like their parents and siblings.

***

Rhombulus gasped in utter horror of what he learned from Chromeclaw after he and the former MHC woke up in the fortress' medic room.

"Those were EVIL Miseria and Rasticore!?" He gasped in shock.

"Sadly, yes." Chromeclaw spoke with worry, "But it turns out we got tricked by them and now they made their escape."

"Dammit, this is bad." Hekapoo spoke with concern.

Lekmet bleeted with worry.

"They even got Dante and Caruso out!" Omni said.

"What are we going to do?" Zaza asked any of them.

"We should track them," Grim suggested.

"But we don't know where they'll be," Nightflower reminded.

"Yeah, and the other us-es are still working on getting more help AND getting the baddies out," Draco points out.

"This is not good." Hekapoo groaned.

"Then we're doomed! We're never gonna stop that nightmare!" Rhombulus panicked.

He was viciously slapped by an annoyed Zaza, "Man up, you big baby!"

"Owww!" He whined, rubbing his cheek.

The horned lizard's phone rang, seeing it was his sister calling and he puts it on speaker phone.

"What's up, sis?" He asked his sister.

"Zaza! The kids!" Kinta's voice is heard.

"Yes what about them?" he asked.

"They're missing!" her voice panicked.

"What?! Do you know where they went?" he asked.

"They went to the Neverzone!" Came Draxx's voice.

"The Never-What!? Why would they go there!? And how the hell did they get the scissors!?" Zaza rambled.

"They must've stolen the scissors!" Dispaira's voice was heard.

A few face palmed a bit.

"Their parents are gonna KILL me for not keeping an eye on them!" Kinta wailed.

"Shh, shh, don't panic!" Zaza shushed her, "Chromeclaw and a few others will join you to get them back! They could have been in there for ten minutes or so."

"15 minutes actually," she corrected.

"Shit!" Zaza frowned as he realized.

"That means they're there for 30 years in the Neverzone." Hekapoo realized.

"Chrome, Hekapoo and I will be there in a second! Just hang on!" He ends the call, pulling out his scissors.

"Those kids better not get themselves killed!" Hekapoo said once she joined the transformed werelion and horned Dragontail out of the room.

***

They came together as they saw the portal to the Neverzone having opened.

"This is bad, real bad." Sugar spoke, "30 years of them missing us...wh...what if we gained grandkids during their time there?"

"Sugar, relax." Licorice replied, "They're perhaps all right in there...hopefully."

"Pregnant kids is a NIGHTMARE!" Draxx said with dread.

"Easy guys, no one is pregnant or whatsoever in there," Zaza reassured before he hops in.

"Brother, wait for us!" Kinta said, following with the others.

Once they landed, the newcomers looked at the surroundings, finding themselves in the Neverzone together.

"They have to be here somewhere," Hekapoo said with caution, separating her scissors in two so she can use them as knives.

"Keep a sharp look out for any lizards around here," Chromeclaw said, sniffing for their scent.

***

Somewhere at a deserted and creepy area, a demon bird squawks on a tree as demon sentries guard the post of a large vault.

"You're underestimating them," a familiar voice of Osiris is heard within the vault, "Those guys are trained by me."

The guards saw flashes of shadows, though did not get a good look at any of them.

"W...who's there?!" one of them spoke with fear.

"That sounded like..." the other guard started realizing.

There was a snarl until a large chimera, a cross of a dinofelis and a scorpion, lunged out and tackled one of the demons down.

The rider, wearing a hood, got off with a smirk as he unsheathes a sword, slashing down the charging sentries.

The guards shouted with the rider slashing and killing a few.

Suddenly, more hooded lizards emerged with them shooting pistols and arrows, slashing with knives, daggers and swords and bashing them down with professional martial art skills.

There was a screech as a velocifelis tackles down the last sentry about to attack its female owner.

Wings from her appeared as she flew to the vault.

She inhaled sharply and blew out a blaze, melting the locks.

"Chinook!" She shouted.

A werebat in true form wearing a barbarian's get up swoops out of the trees, tangling the soldiers up in a rope he carries in his feet.

"Its done, Helen!" He gave her a thumb's up.

She grinned as she spoke, "Let's haul it on out of here."

The hood was blown as the fully grown dragon was seen in full with a grin.

"I warned those assholes," Osiris chuckled the moment they opened the vault.

The leader, removing his hood to reveal himself as a Rippletail male with a shaved head but with a messy mohawk with cyan streaks steps in, smirking.

"Who's the leader now, Osiris?" He chuckled.

The tied up Dragontail smiled, "Elias Zephyr Disastorvayne..."

He chuckled with a grin as they took what they came for out of the vault.

"You'd think we'd forget about you," Ai, appearing as a beautiful purplish gray dragon lizard with French braids in her hair, chuckled.

"Nah, but I know you'll come for your sensei," Osiris laughed.

The two chimeras are petted by adult Helen and Lilac.

"It's amazing how we accomplish so much in 30 years time." Lilac smiled to Helen.

"Let's go home now." Helen grinned.

"Here, let me help you with that," the adult Kubodni or Bodie for short untied Osiris' ropes.

"Thanks for saving me from these lizard assholes," he chuckled, "How did you know they'll take me to The Forest of Disarray?"

"We had a hunch." The adult Hunter grinned.

"Yeah," adult Kinjiru laughed, leaning against a tree where her brother, Kenji, sulked like his namesake.

"The demons dropped some of their stuff and we had Deathstalker and Quickfang sniff them out," she said.

"I just said he's been in the Forest of Disarray," adult Kenji scoffed.

"Still, it's good that you found your teacher." he smirked to them, "Who knows what they would've done to me."

It was then that one of them heard something.

"Wait, I hear something." Helen spoke.

The chimeras growled in warning as the werebat unsheathes some knives.

"We got company," he alarmed.

It was then they hear the sounds of chainsaws chopping down trees.

Two in fact.

"Get behind us!" Hunter spoke as he took out his weapon.

They prepared to attack the intruder, one who would dare try to hurt any of them.

The giant tree fell after the intruder slashed it down with twin chainsaw daggers.

"Okay! Where are you, you troublemakers!?" The familiar voice of Kinta yelled, "You are SO grounded for coming here!"

"That voice..." Elias started realizing, "It...it can't be."

The familiar adults with lion and white woman stepped out of the foliage, Draxx throwing aside an beaten-up demon soldier.

"Elias, is that you?" Zaza called out, sheathing his chainsaws.

"What the-?!" Draxx spoke upon noticing, "Kids?!"

"Mom and Dad!" The alternate former kids yelled with joy, glomping their stunned mothers.

"Holy crap!" Dispaira gasped.

"Auntie!" Elias and his siblings yelled with joy.

"Children?!" Sugar spoke in surprise.

Osiris then looked at the half dragon looking at her grown children, amazed at who she was.

"But...you're grown..." Sugar said with a small tear.

"This is shocking." Licorice replied.

"Yeah, we spend thirty years in here," Ai laughed joyously with few of her baby siblings joining.

The lion notices the smirking Dragontail, "Who're you?"

"Father?!" Sugar gasped in shock upon noticing him.

"Seth!?" A few started realizing.

He only chuckled as he replied, "I can see that you mistook me for my half brother, but no. I'm not Seth."

"Half brother!?" The adults gasped in shock.

"Yeah, that's Seth's half brother," Elias explained, "But he's not evil like Seth."

"Oh gods." A few spoke.

"You can call me Osiris, ma'am." he grinned in a cowboy-like manner.

"Oh my gosh." Sugar began, "I didn't even know I had a step uncle."

"There are a lot of things Seth never told us." Draxx admitted.

"Thirty years you say?" Sugar cocked a brow, "Kids, you were gone from Earth for fifteen minutes."

The former children looked pissed and annoyed at the same time.

"Its true," Osiris said.

"So wait, we did all that training for nothing?" Violet frowned.

"Well...not necessarily." Oki spoke to her.

"Come on, kids, we're taking you home now before your parents find out you're gone!" Kinta demanded angrily, pulling Elias' hand.

"But....but we made a life here," Hunter said sadly, petting Quickfang the velocifelis.

The werebat transformed into his cute bat form, "Yeah. They just learned the way of the Neverzone."

"A bat? Seriously?" Chromeclaw pouted.

"I'm ferocious when I wanna be!" he spoke.

"And where are the other children?" Licorice asked, "Surely they're around."

"They're back at our home," Iruka explained, "So we may as well explain while we go back home."

"Trust me, they're fine," Osiris promised after Broodwing swoops in to give its master a ride.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

***

"This is possibly wrong." Dispaira spoke with shock.

"Tell me about it." Kinta replied in agreement.

They saw the now grown former babies having tried to put out the fires.

"What happened!?" Bodie shouted to his siblings.

"We were trying to bake some of Aunt Kinta's cookies from memory," adult Alica protested.

"It didn't go so well," adult Marino gulped.

A few face palmed with the adult Kinjiru Aida replying, "But we put the fires out at least."

"You girls could have burnt the house down," Elias scolded his younger sisters.

"We know." They groaned.

"Oh geez." the adult Hanta replied while burying his face.

"I still can't believe they're grown up here." The half dragon mother spoke in surprise.

"You have many questions." Osiris glanced, "I reckon I may as well explain to you."

"We'll get the answers once we bring the kids home," Zaza insisted.

"Home huh?" Elias said, looking down a bit sadly, "At least we got pictures of our adventures here."

Ai took out her Polaroid, "Last Neverzone photo."

"It's the last roll too." Oki replied.

"It'll be worth it though." Iruka said.

The ones who've been to the Neverzone smiled a bit with Kinta taking the polaroid, "Allow me."

Osiris smiled fatherly as he with his students gathered in front of the burnt home for a last group photo in the Neverzone.

Then, it was put on a rock with a timer set before she went to them with Osiris holding the Neverzone kids as the families gathered.

"Uh do you think we can get that double printed when we get home?" Sugar asked.

"Probably." Osiris grinned.

Finally, a flash was seen, the photo having been taken.

"I'm going to miss this place," Ai said as the pets nuzzled the alternate lizards after the alternate children introduced them to them.

"But our memories here, except for the babies, will always be remembered when we get home," Elias held her, "Besides, we're strong enough to help our families."

"You mean we won't remember?" Kubodona spoke in surprise.

"I'm afraid it has to be this way." Yashi said with a sigh.

"Maybe we can come by here when you're teenagers," Zaza insisted.

They smiled in thanks at their uncle's suggestion.

"Back to the real world, hmm?" Osiris chuckled, "You better bring me along to help you fight Shinigami."

She looked reluctant before speaking, "Very well."

***

Some time later, back at the main home, the babies had been reverted back to their true ages as did the kids, the photos given as Sugar glanced.

She looked at the lizard arriving as she said, "So you're my father's half brother huh?"

"Yep, one of a kind," Osiris clicked his tongue cockily, his pet snickering.

The baby chimeras looked at themselves curiously while Elias and the other older kids looked stunned at their appearance, although their Neverzone clothes shrunk to fit their size and age.

"This is so shocking." Helen replied as they saw the werebat arriving.

"Osiris was right that you guys were babies," Chinook said as he walks up to his partner, Helen.

"Not us!" Elias pouted in anger.

"Elias, who cares if you're back to being six again, at least you didn't miss anything," Osiris comforted.

"Plus you did say it was going to be for a little while out here anyway." Ai spoke, trying to remind him.

As she said that, they glanced at the pets while the babies were put in their cribs, the oblivious hatchlings oblivious to the outside world.

"How come the pets came back as babies?" Huter asked, patting little Quickfang and Deathstalker.

"It also happened with Shino and Tetsuro's pets when they were babies," Ai said.

"That's true," The panther chimera nodded, "And it wasn't until we got the memories of the Neverzone and had tales told that we remembered our time in the Neverzone."

"Tell me about it." Hekapoo remarked.

"Did we miss anything?" They asked the adults.

"Well, the bad guys left our world to theirs," Hekapoo tells them.

"Oh no," Ai gasped in shock.

"Its okay, your moms and dads with your big brothers and sisters are going to catch them and get more help," Zaza reassured them.

"In the mean time, you want my story right?" Osiris quirked a brow cockily.

"Yes." they nodded.

"Very well." Osiris grinned.

He sat on the chair as he began, "You see...it was long ago."

"I was born from a father who married Seth's dragon mom. Seth was just a kid until I was born. And we were not really a good match since we're like yin and yang."

"Dang," Chromeclaw said.

"So THAT explains why Seth is Bahamut's descendant," Zaza rubbed his chin.

"He's a Fangtail?" Kinta said with shock.

"A Fangtail...like Draxx and me." Sugar realized.

"Again with the irony!" Draxx replied in shock.

"Like Rasticore or Draxx here," Osiris continued, "He was a Fangtail hybrid with no physical dragon features, hence why he could easily blend in."

"That explains the dark flame breath he has," Draxx realized.

"When we were teenagers, my stepdad chose Seth as an heir because of his black flames he gained from his Bahamut bloodline," Osiris continued, "For me....well, I was just a general following his orders. That's why I quit two months later after he captured Kinjiru and found sanctuary in the Neverzone."

"Osiris....," Sugar breathed in surprise.

"That explains how he could get through the barrier easily." Ai pondered.

"Oh gods." Sugar looked fearful.

"Most of the time, most lizards don't have a way of finding the barrier to the dragon realm." he explained, "But because of him being half dragon...he managed to do so."

"All because he was an auntie's pet."

"Auntie's pet?" They repeated.

"Yeah, someone told him the location of the Frostfang realm and I know who," he nodded, "Because she's not really well-liked by the dragon side of our family."

"Who?" Licorice asked.

"All I can say is," he sighed grimly, "My grandnephews and nieces are going to meet her in Ancient Egyptian World."

They gasped with fear, feeling scared of this new foe.

The culprit behind the exposure and capture of Kinjiru.

End of Part 12


	13. Egyptian & Post Apocalypse Verses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tetsuro meets with the Egyptian Septarians who are shown to be secretly from an advance version of Egypt where they assist on taking down the Pharaoh version of Seth, learning the troubles that happened while there. Meanwhile, Shino and his team arrive to the Post Apocalyptic verse where they learn what happened to that dimension.

Part 13: Egyptian & Post Apocalypse Verses

The Egyptian World, it was a vast and big dimension.

When Tetsuro's group had arrived to this world, they half expected it to be a very big kingdom.

But what they found was a place riddled with humans and monsters in Egyptian clothing with the slaves pulling up the giant statue of an Egyptian pharaoh.

A pharaoh that looks oddly like....

"Is that Seth?" Seth the Raptortail pointed.

"I guess most of the slaves here are humans and monsters," Anubis points out.

"Seems to me that they're equal as long as he's willing to make slaves to them." Tetsuro glanced.

"This is awful!" Kaida spoke with worry.

"Where do you suppose we start?" Kaida asked, looking around.

They hear panting and took notice of their cousins panting and sweating.

"Its too hot," Fenrir wheezed, looking ready to faint at any moment.

"Too hot for Wintertails..." Garm groaned, almost fainting with Glacier catching him.

"We have to get them out of this heat," she suggested.

"But how? This city is vast and we won't be able to find an oasis what's so ever," Blitz said.

It was then the dog versions of the lizards spotted some cloaked lizards strolling down the street opposite them.

"Perhaps we should go this way." Amaterasu replied.

"Right." They nodded, following her.

They quietly spied on the cloaked lizards, wondering whether they are the intruders of this world or not.

"They don't smell like those intruders we caught," Anubis reported, "But they smell different from the Egyptians."

It was a moment later that the leader of the group suddenly approached a Septarian guard whipping a slave that they recognized as this world's Manfred.

"Seize this abuse," the leader ordered, his voice recognizable.

"Dad?" Kaida spoke in recognition.

"Our counterparts" Shiranui spoke as he heard his own voice from there.

The guard glared at the cloaked Egyptian Toffee, yelling at him to buzz off when the figure suddenly punched him to the ground, his cloak removed to reveal a lizard clad in royal white Egyptian kilt with golden and blue belts and half headdress. On his waist was a sickle-looking sword and on his back was a crest of Anubis, the jackal god.

"It's Prince Aaqu of the rebels! Get him!!" The punched soldier shouted.

They charged and shouted as the Egyptian lizard, Aaqu, only used his sickle, darting and slashing at the few that attacked him.

The other three removed their cloaks, revealing themselves as Egyptian Miseria, Kandy and Rasticore.

"Its our counterparts," Amaterasu said with surprise.

"And they look like they need help," the wolfdog-doberman children pounced out, attacking the soldiers while growling.

"Oh I'm so gonna tear a new one on them!" The border collie smirked as they charged, jumping in to assist.

As that was happening, the Egyptian dragon hit a few soldiers with anger.

"This is for taking orders from father AND enjoying them!" she snapped.

"Mewsia is Pharoah Altakhsas after we defeated the Sun Warriors!" One Septarian soldier argued before being clobbered by Egyptian Rasticore.

"He's a disgrace to Seppura by making the Sun Warriors and the citizens of Mewsia his slaves for life!!" He growled.

"AND making things worse!" the Egyptian Miseria growled in fury.

One prepared to attack the lizard from behind before the wolf howled and used his two claws, slashing at the guard.

"Why does that wolf look like you?" Egyptian Kandy pointed at the green wolf with purple mane mauling the screaming soldier.

"Hey, you need help?" The four Egyptian alternates notice Tetsuro's group surrounding them in the front with confident grins and getting ready to fight the upcoming soldiers.

"It's the other us-es!" Kaida started to grin.

"Mom, watch it!" The Egyptian Kaida shouts, flying and hitting one attacking her mother from behind.

The canines growled and barked, pouncing onto the other soldiers with the Egyptian versions of Tetsuro and Ren with their siblings fighting off the soldiers.

But then, the commander blew a whistle and reinforcements came.

"Fall back!" The Egyptian Toffee, Aaqu, commanded, turning tail as the others followed him running down the streets away from the army.

"I can't believe the Solarians of this world became this world Seth's slaves," Sasuke spoke out while blasting the soldiers with green beams from his cursed hand, "How was he able to enslave them when they could just hulk out?"

"Who knows." Tetsuro frowned, "But right now, we need to hide."

"This way!" Aaqu motioned the others.

They drifted into a long corridor, Kuromi, Tetsuro, Kaida, Sasuke, Kuromi and Hikari blasting the upcoming soldiers with energy beams or fireballs.

"Dead end!" Seth yelled.

"No its's not!" Egyptian Rasticore laughed heartily.

"Allow us." Egyptian Tetsuro grinned, looking around to see the coast clear first before doing something.

They saw what he was doing: opening a secret door.

"Hey, those look like....," Sasuke and Anubis yelped when they with their group got shoved into a dark room.

All of a sudden, the place lit up with bright blue light and a sound of a machinery whirring.

"What the hell?!" Anubis gasped in realization, "Is this a....a bonafide ship!?"

"Apparently so." Glacier replied.

The newcomers looked stunned and surprised at the place.

It was then they noticed Egyptian Miseria hopping onto the seat that faces the command deck and controls with a huge windscreen that they soon realize what's happening.

"Next up.....Seppura!" She grabs the handles and pushes forward, making the futuristic yet Egyptian-looking ship to lower its cloaking veil, hovering out of its hiding place in the dump site.

"Seppurans!" An Egyptian wolf monster shouted upon the sight if the ship.

The others watched in amazement as they looked at the huge ship sailing away from the land, the newcomers in awe.

"Shit, this is huge!" The wolf spoke as he wagged his tail, fixing his pants from the fight.

"Hmm?" the Egyptian frill lizard glanced at the wolf and wolfdog, "I didn't know you're allying with werewolves."

"Uh we're not werewolves." Amaterasu tried to correct him.

"We're just anthropomorphic," Wolf Rasticore chuckled.

"I just got the right names for young us-es after that chase," Hikari announced, giving both of the dogs belly rubs as they panted with glee.

"Do tell!" The wolf kicking his peg in bliss from the belly rubbing.

"He-he-he...stop." the border collie spoke as she chuckled from the belly rubbing, "You're embarrassing us."

"The other Miseria and Rasticore will be named Filch and Lobo," she said, "Which means the others will be called Fleetfoot, Bandit, Scamp and Bloom."

"I like Bandit," Wolf-Border Collie Shino grinned.

"Damn, Lobo's a badass name." The wolf Rasticore smirked.

"It fits you pretty well." The Egyptian Rasticore smirked.

"Oh that reminds me, we need to introduce ourselves to you." the Egyptian Kandy replied, "I am Princess Shua, uh daughter of Pharaoh Altakhsas."

They glanced as they got a good look at the counterparts of their parents aside Aauq.

"We're Generals Killua and Memphis," Egyptian Miseria introduced herself, focused on the driving.

"I'm Tetsuro and this is my sister, Kaida," he introduced himself, "Those are Seth, Blitz, our brother and sister, Sasuke and Hikari, our cousins, Fenrir, Garm and Glacier and that's Kuromi."

"What's yours?" Kaida asked their Egyptian counterparts.

"You may call me Prince Aaqu." the Egyptian Toffee bowed to them and you already met my beloved Shua."

She giggled as the other lizards grinned.

"I'm Jin and she's Kalla," Egyptian Tetsuro introduced himself.

"We're Handa and Shu," Egyptian Ren joined in.

"It's nice to meet you." Kalla smiled, shaking Kaida's hand.

"This is so amazing." Bloom spoke as she wagged her tail.

"So what happened back there?" Glacier points to the city they were in minutes ago, "Why is Seppura fighting Altakhsas-ruled Mewsia?"

Memphis only frowned, "Because of our pharaoh."

"He sucks ass!" Handa frowned.

"He attacked Mewsia with the technology and weaponry of Seppura and enslaved all of Mewsia," Aaqu explains, "Including Hatsheput and the Sun Warriors."

"Damn," Sasuke said.

"Since then, they suffered as slaves under his rule and would do the same to the rest of Egypt if his reign continues."

"That's why all of Seppura's clans rebelled against him," Shua nodded.

"Hey, we're arriving back home," Killua smiled, feeling the ship lowering down gently, "Check out the view and see what makes our home cool."

They looked at the view, looking amazed as the half dragon of Egypt smiled, removing her cloak as they glanced at the clothing the others wore.

"Heh, nice duds." The grinning Lobo smirked to the counterparts.

At first glance, all they saw was a ruined maze of an ancient Egyptian city. But the moment the ship flys in, they enter what could be a cloaking veil to cloak in a giant city of technological propotions.

"It's like an Egyptian Wakanda," Sasuke whispered in awe.

"Wow." They smiled, looking at the vast land.

The combination of Egyptian culture with their own amount of technology was amazing to them.

"There's the palace," Memphis smirked proudly when Killua positions the ship over a launchpad in the palace's courtyard.

The ship gently lands, the door opening as Seppuran guards, though dressed in traditional ancient Egyptian armor despite the technology around them, lined up to await the arrival of their rulers.

"It's so pretty." Fleetfoot smiled.

"We're very advanced, but we feel that the outside world is not ready for what our culture brings." Killua explained.

"Yeah, I get that," Hikari nodded once they stepped out.

"At ease," Aaqu announced to the guards, "They are allies."

"Oh wow," Anubis stared up at the giant Anubis statue.

The Indoraptor grinned a bit in amazement, smiling a little.

"So that's Anubis, huh? Kind of makes me proud I'm named after it." he smiled.

"You're named after the great god who protects the Anubians?" Shu said with awe.

"Anubians?" He cocks his head in curiosity.

"Each clan is named after the gods that they serve," he explains, "The Anubians are a Seppuran clan that worships the God of the Dead, himself."

"Then that makes us Anubians," Sasuke joked, making his older siblings chuckle.

"That's amazing." Kuromi smiled.

"What about the other Egyptian gods?" asked Kaida.

Shu points to the giant statues if the gods as he explains.

"The Sobekians worship Sobek, the Anhurians worship Anhur, the Horusians worship Horus, the Ranites worship Ra, the Gebians worship Geb, the Thothians worship Thoth, the Wadjetians worship Wadjet, the Hapians worship Hapi and the Osirians worship Osiris."

"Our mother is a Hapian and our father is an Anhurian," Handa stated, "Which means Altakhsas is an Anhurian."

"Wow, so new and confusing to remember," Anubis muttered.

"That's why I'm writing down the info on my notebook." Sasuke explained.

"As for my parents..." Shua spoke with concern.

"My mother, a dragon of the Moon of Ice clan was taken by my father," she said with sadness.

"We understand," Amaterasu nodded, patting her shoulder.

The soldiers began to escort their guests into the castle as they chat.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Kaida replied.

"It'll be okay." Shua smiled a bit, "Mother escaped father's wrath and right now, we're doing the best we can to provide for the lands."

"My question is...how will we save the lands outside your home?" Tetsuro pondered.

"With help of the clans banished by Seth of course," she opens the doors to reveal a huge conference hall where Egyptian versions of the lizards they knew and met sat.

"Chieftains of the clans of Seppura!" She announced proudly, "We have more allies to fight against my father!"

A few shouted with pride, raising their fists with eagerness.

"Wow." The newcomers grinned.

"Wait, my brothers are Thothians," Glacier announced, pointing to her brothers that are having slight heatstrokes, "Is there a way to help them?"

"She's right." Kaida realized, "They're suffering from the heat."

"Not to worry, we have the technology." Kalla replied with a grin, "We made sure to provide some for my cousins too."

"Thanks," she thanked her as the two servants carefully took each brother and gently escorted them with Kalla leading them.

She smiled in relief that her brothers are going to be okay. Whatever technology they have, they will be fine.

"Everyone is here to put an end on Altakhsas' reign of tyranny and terror huh?" Tetsuro took a seat on an empty chair at the table, "From where we came from, our parents did the same thing too when my grandfather and a necromancer named Fangore tried to rule us all with their undead."

"Undead?" An Egyptian Dmitri gasped in shock as he and his wife muttered a bit.

"Sady, yes." the princess spoke, "But we got that taken care of years ago."

"But your father is planning to enslave the world as if he were a living god right?" He hummed, pondering, "We have to do something to prevent him from ruling Egypt."

"Does anyone have any idea how he enslaved the Sun Warriors? Those guys are impossible to enslave," Sasuke asked.

"Set, the God of Chaos, was on his side," Aaqu grimly answered, glaring at the hieroglyphs describing the curve nosed, hound-like god reigning terror over the armored and hulked up Sun Warriors.

Set must be the other version of Ghidorah here, Sasuke thought.

"And we don't whether we should free them or not after what they did to us years ago before my father enslaved them," Shua pondered.

"Damn." A few spoke.

"As far as we know after scanning Mewsia, this necromancer dragon lady that appears to be from the Shadows of Osiris clan is offering sacrifices to Set using the Sun Warrior slaves," Memphis spoke out.

"Although the Sun Warriors are monsters......but what my father and this woman is doing is way more horrible than death," Shua frowned.

"But we're still conflicted about whether to free them or they would hurt us if we did," Egyptian Hokage spoke out.

"I see." Tetsuro replied, "Maybe once they see the truth, the people will see not all monsters are evil."

The council murmured to one another in agreement.

"We're here to stop a minion of a dragon called Shinigami," Kaida announced.

"Shinigami is extremely dangerous." Blitz nodded, "And if he's not stopped, then not only will your world get taken, but all others as well."

"He sounds far worse than the pharaoh," Killua gasped.

"Will you join our cause after Altakhsas is dealt with?" Kuromi asked, "We need all of the alliances of all worlds to put an end to Shinigami's reign."

They pondered for a moment before their leader only grinned, "Very well...it's a deal."

The two then shook hands together.

***

The Wintertail twins with Snowstalker, their pet snow boarcroc, sighed in bliss in the air-conditioned room where a lot of Thothians, who appear to be the Egyptian Wintertails sat and chat around in relaxation.

"Thothians have fur to withstand the cold at night," Kalla said with a smile, "My cousins, Anpu and Suree often comes here to relax."

"Good for them," Fenrir laughed, "We feel much better now."

"Yeah," Garm smiled, "And it beats being overheated by the desert atmosphere after all."

"Thank you so much." Glacier grinned to them.

"You're welcome," she thanked back, "If your brothers get overheated, just give me a call okay?"

"I will," she nodded.

The Egyptian Kaida departs back to the council room as Glacier joins her brothers, "Never thought that in ancient Egyptian time, there was such a place similar to Wakanda here."

"Yeah." They nodded.

"This place, however...it's so advanced...like Wakana." she grinned.

"I know," Garm nodded, "Its no wonder Altakhsas was able to defeat the Solarians here and made them his slaves. He must have been a Seppuran pharaoh until he decided to rule more of Egypt."

"Although the Sun Warriors and Solarians have done a lot of horrible things to the people......I feel sorry that they ended up becoming slaves for life," Glacier said with sadness.

"Despite that, we don't if we should save them or not," Fenrir concluded, "They would turn against us if we free them."

"We'll have to make them see the truth first if they try it." she pondered.

They sat there in the air-conditioned room for a while, listening to the Thothians chatting and laughing in their conversation amongst one another.

"Do you.....do you suppose one of us would be Howl's champion?" She suddenly asked, "I know I'm half Wintertail but....I'm a bit worried about trying to find my inner Wintertail spirit."

Her brothers only smiled to her a bit.

"Hey who knows. Maybe it'll come when you really need it." Fenir reassured her.

"You'll always be a true Wintertail by spirit," Garm reassured her too, "Dad and Mom say that you're a very special girl because like us, we have Phagetail and Wintertail blood flowing through us."

"Howl would likely choose you as his champion," he laughed joyously.

She smiled softly to her brothers, feeling reassured.

The doors opened, revealing to be Blitz entering. He yelped and shivered when he entered the cold room.

"The gang with Aaqu are planning to infiltrate the palace Altakhsas is in so we can get intel on this dragon lady sacrificing the Sun Warrior slaves to Set," he reported, "You guys ready to come?"

They nodded as Glacier spoke, "We're ready...I hope."

"More than ready." The brothers grinned.

He took out two techno belts with blue glowing light to the brothers.

"Aaqu's sister, your mom's version, Alia, says these will help you keep cool when its morning," he said, "Just put around your waist and it will automatically turn on when morning comes."

"Cool," Fenrir said, him and Garm putting the belts around their waist.

They left the room where they get themselves ready to join the orders in the this stealth mission.

***

Killua manned the ship flying over the sleeping city of Mewsia, the cloaking veil activated so no guard would suspect a Seppuran ship flying towards their pharoah's palace.

"Handa, Shu, you got the intercoms ready," she called out to her children.

"We do." he nodded, showing the advanced looking communicator.

"Now everyone brace yourselves." she replied.

She pilots the ship to the empty area in the back, pressing a button to make the ship blend in with the trees and foliage so it won't be detected.

The hatch silently opens and the Egyptian lizards with newcomers stepped out, fixing the communicators on their ears.

"Make sure you don't get caught," Aaqu cautioned.

"We promise!" Kaida nodded.

Finally, the ones heading to the land darted off, heading to take on the pharaoh.

They quietly snuck around the lavish palace, passing by fountains and tall trees of exotic qualities and quickly hiding behind the monuments when they see guards patrolling by.

"He could be in the sacrificial chambers under his palace," Shua suggested, "That's where he and that woman are offering sacrifices to Set."

The Phagetail nodded, her following the others with Kaida glancing around the hyroglyphics.

"These hieroglyphs," she muttered, looking at the images, "Its almost similar to what happened to our world's Sun Warriors after they killed the monsters and brought extinction onto the Hapians."

"Yes," Killua frowned, "They disrespected the gods the humans and Seppurans once worshipped until they decided to reveal their powers and faces to them. They destroyed them all, Hatsheput survived and was about to do what Queen Talqia did by brainwashing the humans with her curse. But her plans were thwarted when Altakhsas appeared in Mewsia with Seppuran technoligy and defeated them all."

"Since then, he made every Sun Warrior his slaves with the technology he possessed," Memphis finished.

"No..." Kaida spoke with worry.

"This sucks ass." Blitz frowned, "And they don't even know about any of this?!"

"Seppura has protected its technology and location since the day the most vital item crash landed on Earth where Seppura stood," Shua points to a glowing blue rock on the wall.

"We call it Atumerite after the god, Atum," Aaqu explained, "It helped power up our weapons, created technology like no other and made us impossible to kill by the mortals."

"The Atumerite cannot fall into the wrong hands," Shua said, "So the clan leaders of Seppura hid our home from the outside world."

"Until my father revealed it's technology in his conquest for power."

They looked fearful as she continued, "That's why we are wary about the humans ever finding out...because THEY might use it against us."

"But its too bad that they can't get their hands on Seppuran technology now that Altakhsas has full ownership on them," Seth stated.

Loud drumming was suddenly heard from a stairway leading down a dark tunnel.

"It's started," Killua whispered, "The sacrificial rite has started."

They quickly follow her down the dark stairway, the drumming growing louder and louder until they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Once they were there, the group hid in the shadows, glancing at what was happening.

"The sacrificing...it's beginning." Shua spoke.

They saw armored lizard guards drumming feverishly in a syncing rhythm with the Septarians following the pharoah cheering and jeering at the enslaved Sun Warriors in their cages.

They saw a traumatized Egyptian Mina Loveberry cowering in the corner if her cage, staring at the fiery chasm where Set will make his appearance.

"THIS......is the punishment for the Sun Warriors' heresy and arrogance!!" A loud voice announced as an Egyptian Seth wearing royal pharaoh clothing steps up at the empty podium.

"Father..." She spoke quietly with fear.

"Uh sir, I promise not to do it again!" The Egyptian Mina spoke with fear, "III'll make it worth your while!"

He snatches an electric rod and zaps her,making her scream in agony, "Silence, slave!! This is what happens if you Sun Warriors try to kill your own kind and monsters into extinction!"

The lizard audience jeered at her, making her and the other Sun Warriors look away with shame and remorse.

"Bring her to the podium!" He orders the guards.

They chanted as the purple hair woman was being pulled to the podium, a few looking fearful.

"Now what?" Tetsuro asked them.

Jin held his shoulder, pointing at something.

"That's her," he whispered, "That's the dragon who's going to summon Set to punish the Sun Warrior sacrifices."

A tall female dragon with a muscular frame steps into view, wearing black and grey clothing that could only be worn by demons of the Underworld in Mewni with her hair flowing freely. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that her hair was white and she has palish yellow scales.

"She has grandfather's features," Kaida whispered.

"This is disturbing." Glacier replied with worry.

"Even if we hate Mina Loveberry...we need to do something!" Kaida frowned.

The dragon woman stops at the podium as the crowd grew silent.

"Set, God of Chaos, Darkness, Storms and the Desert," she announced in a loud booming voice, "The Sun Warriors led by Queen Talqia and Hatsheput has brought nothing but heresy and arrogance in their hearts, killing all life and disrespecting the gods that created this world! Punish them for what they have done!"

The flames in the chasm flared brightly, making the crowd yell as they see a towering ghostly being rose out.

It had a body of a man, but the head was a black creature with square ears and a curved nose. A long forked tail swayed as Set snarls down at Hatsheput.

"How's it feel to meet the gods that brought you to misery and suffering for your crimes?" The god snarled at the Egyptian Mina.

"Set," Sasuke gulped in fear.

"Thank god you didn't name me after him," Anubis gulped too.

She shivered in fear, speaking, "But...but these things...they were evil...we were only doing what was right."

Set then growled with his voice booming, "And you believe that you're a good person for killing the innocent?!"

The woman cowered and whimpered, the god growling angrily, "Talqia and her men were damned for mocking our holy forms! And this is what you get for trying to murder all innocent life in Egypt!"

She was suddenly grabbed in his hand when he swiped his arm at her, "Murderers like you don't deserve to be called humans at all!"

He then death glared with eyes glowing, "You are...MONSTERS!"

His free hand glowed, making the cages open with the caged Sun Warriors levitated into his hand as the slaves screamed.

"Better pray Anubis shows you mercy in the Underworld," he snarled.

With the slaves screaming in terror, Set and his sacrifices vanished into the flames, the blaze dying down which meant Set has left the mortal realm.

"It is done, Pharaoh," the woman bowed, "Even though the Sun Warriors will never be reborn, there are still other lands for you to conquer. And with my help, you can achieve anything."

The hidden newcomers were horrified of what they witnessed, comforted by the Egyptian lizards.

"I know we can't take on a god," Kaida shivered in fear, "But did you see what we just witnessed?"

"We did!" most replied.

"Set..." Shua replied with fear.

"They don't deserve this punishment," Handa whispered in fear, "I don't care if they'll attack us if we free them, we have to free the remaining Sun Warrior slaves."

"And probably have a priest lift the curse off of them too," Shu added.

"But how?" Kaida asked.

"Sir!" a guard spoke as he approached, panting with exhaustion.

The pharaoh frowned, "Why did you leave your post?"

"Seppurans......in the palace....infiltrated," he panted tiredly.

"Seppurans?" He raised a brow.

The dragon woman's eyes widened in realization, a draft making a cloth covering her neck to reveal a Mark of Ghidorah on it.

"No..." she quietly said, starting to back away with fear.

Altakhsas turned to the woman in anger, "You said no Seppuran would get in here as long as you have that power you have, Darthwing!"

The dragon, Darthwing, frowned, "They must have found another way to get in here. Don't put the blame on me, Pharoah."

He turns to the guards in the room, "Find the Seppurans and end them. Capture them if you want!"

"Yes sir!" They bowed, some looking fearful before departing.

"It's times like this I wish my own wife was here for comforting." he frowned, looking at the hyroglyphic showing a portrait of the Pharoah's wife.

Shua only frowned upon his mentioning of her mother, knowing full well she hated him.

"Let's go," Aaqu insisted, holding her hand.

The hiding rebels quickly ran out, making sure their footsteps are silent as they make their way out.

"Glacier....," a comforting male voice called out.

She skidded to a halt, looking to where a moonlit fountain in the courtyard is.

She saw the statue of Thoth, only to find it isn't a statue at all.

"That voice.....Howl?" She whispered when the others noticed she is staring into something.

The ibis-headed moon god began to step down from the fountain. In a split moment, the humanoid being flakes away in snowflakes, transforming into a familiar giant dire wolf god.

"Why are you here?" She called out.

"Glace, what are you doing!?" Tetsuro yelled.

"He...he's calling to me..." she replied before asking where Howl was, "Well?"

"Glace, we're going to get caught!" Fenrir panicked.

"Come on!" Garm ran to her, dragging her away as she looked at the giant wolf god staring at her.

As she did, she felt something inside.

Like something was trying to get out of her.

"SEPPURANS!!" The guards marched out, racing after the fleeing rebels and newcomers.

Without thinking, she lifted her hand to the army.

And ice blasted out of her hand.

They were hit and frozen to their place, the group shocked at what she did.

"Wh...did she just...?" Kaida gasped in shock.

"No time to explain!" Jin shouted, forcing them into the ship in fear of reinforcements.

"Wha-what happened?" Glacier muttered in a daze.

"You just used ice like we did!" Fenir explained, pulling his sister to the ship.

She was surprised by the news, her eyes still set at where the wolf god is seen staring at her until the hatch closes.

"I feel woozy," she muttered.

"Glacier," Blitz held her close.

"Hang in there, cousin." Kaida replied.

"This is very shocking." Garm spoke, "She used ice powers for once...even though she's a Phagetail."

"Half Phagetail actually," Sasuke corrected.

Killua puts the ship on overdrive, driving the ship in high speed into the direction of Seppura to give intel to their fellow rebels.

"It'll be okay," Hikari promised, stroking her cousin's hair.

"I saw Howl...or someone similar." she replied to Hikari.

"Wow..." Sasuke spoke with caution.

"It was as if...he was telling me to awaken." Glacier finished.

They looked at each other in shock as Glacier began to doze off in Blitz's arms.

"Take it easy, kids," Killua reassured, "You'll be needing a lot of rest after what happened."

The blue Raptortail stroked Glacier's hair, unsure of what happened just now.

***

The rooms in Aaqu and Shua's palace was luxurious and expensive-looking considering Seppura is a highly-advanced Septarian city.

Each of them have one-four beds and they were then given the rooms, the ones with one beds given to couples who wanted privacy.

Once Glacier was put on the bed, Blitz sighed a bit, speaking, "That...that was very impressive. I didn't even know you had it in you."

She smiled as she blushed, "Neither did I. He-he-he..."

"We got enough intel to strike Altakhsas anytime soon," Tetsuro announced, "But we got to find more info about this Darthwing we're dealing with."

"And why she reminds me of Grandfather," Kaida added.

"Not to mention...how long had I not known about my ice powers." Glacier replied, looking at her hand.

"Guess perhaps when you met Howl, your Wintertail powers activated," he assumed, taking off his buttoned-down shirt.

"Can we....I feel lightheaded after everything?" She suggested.

He blushed a bit as he slowly nodded, Kaida glancing a bit.

"Of course..." he smiled, motioning the others to leave.

"Right, you go ahead and have fun," Seth nervously said,departing into their own rooms.

Once they were gone, the Phagetail girl hummed when she took all of her clothes off.

"Blitz..." she spoke, "Take me..." 

He grinned slowly, discarding his shirt as he groped her breasts, slowly licking them as she moaned.

"How about we do something wet?" He was confused by her statement when she gets into a spring pool filled with fragrant flower petals and he yelped when he gets pulled in.

She removed his wet pants quickly, gripping his now hardened cock.

He groaned loudly as she throbbed it.

"Glacier!" he blushed, "This...this is..."

"Great? He-he...good." she grinned slyly.

She throbbed it hard, making him gasp and groan from her hand gripping and stroking his cock.

"Aah! AGH!! Glacier!" He gasped, making her stroke him faster.

"Yes, you love this, don't you?" she grinned slyly, throbbing it more and more before she prepares herself.

He yelled out when he cums, his semen spraying onto her face and breasts.

She licked the remains on her hand, "Sweet and warm."

"Glacier...you really ARE horny, aren't you?" He chuckled a bit.

"Very..." she blushed.

He lunged forward, pinning her onto her back and out of the water, the water droplets dripping off their frame and hair.

"Since you roughed me up that last mating season," he adjusts his penis at her clit, "It's time I take it back."

"Blitz, I...I don't have my-" she prepared to say.

She then gasped and screamed loudly, moaning as she blushed from his dick entering inside her.

"AGH! Blitz!" she moans loudly.

"I'll pull out when I'm done" he promised, grunting from his humping.

"Your brothers and your parents will kill me if they find out I made you pregnant," he panted.

She panted and moaned as she spoke, "I know! I know!"

The two bucked as he thrusted more and more into her.

She cried out, holding onto him with their tails wagging and their tongues hanging out.

"Ooh, Blitz!" She moaned, clawing his back and gripping his waist with her legs.

"So tight," he growled, "So fucking tight."

"Ahhh Blitz!" She mutters with passion, "I love this!!"

He brings her up, sitting upright with her clinging onto him and riding his cock as he thrusts upward.

"Ooh Blitz!" She panted, bending back a bit so he can have a full view of her bouncing breasts.

He started drooling as the Raptortail bucked with her riding.

"So beautiful." He smiled as the Phagetail grunted, their tails wrapping around one another.

He can feel himself ready to cum into her any moment now. She quickly cried out when he cummed into her.

Without warning, some ice crept on his back from where she gripped him.

"AHH!" he yelped.

"BLITZ!" She shouted, her shouting in pleasure.

He pulls her off immediately, crying out as all of his cum sprays onto his lover who yelped from the spraying.

"So good!" He growled lustfully.

"So fucking good." she growled in pleasure, feeling the cum covering her with some on her face.

She licked a bit dripping from her lips with a soft smile.

He notices the ice on his back where she gripped him, "I think you nearly froze me with your ice powers "

She blushed embarrassingly, "Sorry."

She patted some of the ice off him a bit as the two laughed a bit.

"Still...that was wondrous." He smiled to her.

"It DID help with my lightheadedness," she nodded when Blitz lifts her off the ground before putting her onto the bed.

"You think the others are doing okay at where they are?" She asked.

"I believe so..." Glacier spoke, "Though I can't wait to tell my parents about what just happened with me."

"Heh...I guess that's something we'll get use to." He grinned, giving Glacier a kiss.

"Yeah, and the fact I was met by Howl," she smiled, getting ready to sleep.

"Perhaps the others are doing fine," he suggested as he joins her.

The two nuzzled as she spoke, "Probably."

Finally, they closed their eyes, resting for what tomorrow would bring for them.

***

Shino groaned when he and his sisters with the Butterflys traveled the sandy hot post-apocalyptic desert that was once Earthni.

"Where is civilization when this is Post Apocalypse World?" Shino complained exhaustively.

"I don't know." Star replied, "But it looks pretty bad here."

"Great." Shino frowned, "Just fucking great."

"It'll be okay, bro." Ren spoke, "Besides, it's not like we're gonna get killed here."

"Like what happened when River got stuck in quicksand," Moon frowned.

"At least Seraphina pulled me out!" He whined, the white wolf licking him.

Suddenly, there was rumbling.

"Please tell me that was one of your stomachs," Hotaru gulped.

"Its sound....like engines," Sakura recognized.

"Engines?" Marco gasped.

"Get behind us!" Star replied, her arms glowing Rainbow Fists.

The motorcycles they saw were approaching the group, Shino's eyes widening at what he saw.

"HOLY CRAP! THIS IS SO COOL!!" he squealed in glee.

The salvaged bikes were ridden by post-apocalyptic versions of Star, Marco, and Tom. But what surprises them the most was the giant salvaged truck with a huge dinosaur skull hood ornament, driven by two lizards he recognized.

"Is that Mad Max Toffee and Kandy?' He noticed.

"And Mad Max Mom and Dad?" Hotaru spotted.

"Whoa!" A few spoke before the door opened.

Then, out stood the alternate Rasticore, him dressed in a bandanna with biker jacket, black jeans with chain belt, and combat boots.

"Well, well, look what we got here." he glanced.

"Who are you lot?" PA Miseria questioned.

"We're from another dimension who came to assist you in fighting a minion of Shinigami, the Death Dragon himself!" Shino bravely answered.

"And we mean no harm whatsoever!" Ren called out.

The alternate Miseria and Rasticore noticed something about the Disastorvayne kids, "You look like our kids."

"And you two look like us," PA Marco noticed Star and Marco.

"Well, we sorta are you." Marco replied.

"And you two look like my parents." PA Star spoke, pointing to Moon and River.

The former Butterfly queen took a deep breath to calm herself, "We'll explain our mission to you if you can help us by bringing us to your civilization. We would be of big help with whatever trouble you're having in this wasteland."

"Right, River?" She glanced to the side and to her surprise, she finds her husband missing.

"River?" She said with surprise before looking up at the truck.

It seems that when they were talking, the blonde man quickly switched his Starkk outfit with a post-apocalyptic armor the lizards handed out.

"I'm with them now!" He announced with a stern glare, "No weaklings allowed!"

"We're not savages," PA Rasticore frowned.

"So cut it out," PA Miseria scoffed.

"Awww!" He frowned, "I never get to have this fun in post apocalypse foreplays!"

A few face palmed a bit.

"Still, we want to explain what the mission is." Hotaru spoke cautiously.

"This Shinigami....is he a threat?" PA Toffee asked them from within the truck.

"He is, and he's a monster!" Sakura answered.

"One who will destroy all worlds." Star spoke seriously.

"Whaaaaa?!" The other Star gasped.

"Damn, that sucks." Tom frowned a bit.

"He's far worse than the Lord of the Roads, Seth!" PA Marco said in shock.

"Shit, another jackass Seth to deal with." Shino muttered quietly.

"Hmmm, you had troubles with your Seth before?" he asked.

"We did, but he's no more." Ren said, "But it's the other Seths, let alone the allies Shinigami are allying with, that worry us."

"Damn, then you better come with us in New Echo Creek," PA Rasticore insisted.

"No problem, we got a ride of our own!" Shino said just as the Indominus Rex stomps towards them.

"Everyone, this is Zeus." Shino pointed proudly.

"Hey." Zeus smirked a bit, stunning the ones from the post-apocalyptic dimension.

"Wow, that is so cool!"

"Fortunately he doesn't chase Nachos and Yangtze," Mariposa said when Carlos, riding on the green Dragoncycle's back, arrived with the blue Chinese dragon.

"Nah, I have self control," Zeus said.

They got on the rides with PA Kandy speaking, "This is amazing."

"You should check out their Mewberties when we fight." Mariposa smiled.

"Then let us be off!" River shouted and screeched, "TO BATTLE!!"

"We're not fighting yet, River!" Moon face palmed as they began leaving, "Let's just settle this BEFORE thinking of blowing anything up."

As they left, River only pouted, "Spoil sport."

They revved up their vehicles and dragons, driving off into the direction of the mountains with Shino whooping with glee.

"I LOVE THIS WORLD!!" he yelled.

He whooped as the sisters sighed a bit, looking exasperated a bit.

"Does your son do this too?" Ren asked PA Rasticore.

"Sometimes." He explained.

"So what happened to this world anyway?" Hotaru asked her alternate parents.

"Let's say, Seth destroyed Earthni before Toffee could put him out of existence," PA Miseria explains, "He activated some kind of doomsday device at where the magic is and when we restart it, all life got destroyed."

"Years later, Seth calls himself The Lord of the Roads because he took control of every trading and travelling routes in all of Earthni," PA Rasticore joins in, "So our biggest mission is to take him down so we won't have to live in fear ever again."

"And restart the world as we know it through development."

"At least the humans, monsters, dragons and Septarians are working together to end his reign," Star said with a smile.

"It does, after all," PA Toffee nodded, "Seth has taken many innocent lives after what he did to them according to race."

"Yeah," PA Marco nodded, "And it's gone on for too long. It needs to end now."

"Oh I'm so sorry about what happened here." Hotaru spoke with concern.

"We manage to live through it, though." PA Miseria tried to grin to her, "Wait, something happened to another me, right?"

"In a way, it did...in one world, magic was destroyed, but all of life was dying with only that Toffee, Miseria, their children, and Horo being the survivors."

"Too bad it didn't COMPLETELY destroy all life," she said with relief, "We made a home where an oasis, game and vegetation grew without worry."

"That's a relief," Ren said with a smile.

"Anyway...does Seth have a......a new ally?" Tom nervously asked.

"Yeah, a guy called Lynx," PA Tom answered.

Most looked worried as PA Kandy said, "During one of our fights, Lynx tried to hit on me."

"Yeah, he's VERY bad news." Shino frowned.

"Lynx is a torturer and a rapist from our world Kandy's stories," Zeus said, "He's nuts!"

"At least we got some people who can help us fight those fiends," PA Rasticore said.

They drove across the landscape, passing by an old burnt sign that says "Now Entering Echo Creek Park". Around them, the sand slowly begins to be replaced by grass and leaves until they spotted a village of a sort up ahead.

They saw the land as they looked amazed at the place.

"Welcome to our home." PA Star smiled to them.

It was a peaceful settlement of makeshift buildings and houses made out of wood and salvaged metal. They can see that it is built by a large waterfall and they saw a lustrous farming area next to it with livestock roaming.

"Thank gods you made yourselves at home where there's water and such," Shino said once he got off Zeus.

"And best of all, we made sure it was natural water dug up." PA Marco smirked.

The newcomers drank their water carefully with grins.

"Refreshing," Ren sighed with bliss.

"Our kids may be home by now after fighting off Seth and Lynx's lackeys when they went out to get more materials for the village," PA Rasticore assumed.

As he said that, a bag of items were put down as they noticed the alternate kids who arrived.

"I look so badass." Shino grinned, noticing his alternate counterpart.

The PA Shino wore a rugged grey biker jacket, a ripped camo cloth used as a headband, matching shorts and old worn army boots.

"We got the supplies!" PA Ren announced.

"It was rough, but at least those lackeys are done in." PA Kaida replied.

"Yeah." PA Tetsuro nodded before noticing, "Ren and Shino, who are those two that look like you?"

"Hi." They replied as they got a good look at the counterparts.

"Who are these guys?" PA Hotaru asked.

"They're from another dimension where this world didn't die out," PA Miseria answered her.

"Really? Was your home green and everything is cool?" She asked with eagerness.

"Yes." They nodded.

"AND magic was reborn." Star grinned.

"It's true." Marco grinned, "AND we also got 2 forms of Mewberty."

"No explosions?" They shook their heads.

"Our Seth is dead actually," Ren answered, "We're here to stop this bad guy or bad guys from taking over your world. Shinigami, an evil dragon, is planning to destroy all worlds as we know if we don't find the right people to stop him."

"That's scary," PA Tetsuro gasped.

"Not to worry." Sakura smiled, "As long as we work together, we'll make sure Seth is taken down."

"She's right. Our parents and these guys back home took him down with Fangore." Shino grinned, "So it'd be no problem for us to help you take him down here too, especially with our Mewbertys, dinos, and other stuff."

The blue Chinese Dragoncycle spoke in motivated Chinese, "He says we can help you take him down. After all, Dragoncycles are pretty fast like the motorbikes you have," Nachos translated.

"You guys got any plans to take the Lord of the Roads?" Star smirked.

"We're working on it," PA Kandy answered, "But maybe with you around, we can make things easier in our fight against him."

"Maybe...and maybe...the world can heal afterwards." Tom spoke with eagerness.

"I miss the greens of back home." PA Marco sighed.

"I think I might have a plan." PA Toffee spoke.

The half dragon grinned to the lizard in clothing similar to his younger self, though the jacket and pants were black.

"This is how we do it," he instructed, "Each of the tribes' vehicles will surround Seth's fortress tank so we can each blow it down. If we get close enough,we can infiltrate it and take Seth down with focused on the outflankers."

"Ooh, its like the raptors hunt their prey larger than themselves," Hotaru realized, grinning with glee.

"Yes, and the leading heads will finish the job," PA Toffee nodded.

"This is so cool." Shino smiled.

"And we will take them by surprise!" Marco spoke.

"They don't know about anyone from other dimensions coming to your aid, so a surprise attack from us will be the best chance." Moon explained.

"This plan will definitely work," River glanced to the lizards, "Can I use explosives?"

They gave him dry looks, "Sorry. He's watched too much Post-Apocalyptic Movies," Moon apologized in embarrassment.

"Mad Max Fury Road was my favorite," Star points out.

"Plus post apocalyptic movies are the most useful documentaries on how to survive in worlds like this." River explained.

She groaned and face palmed.

"That reminds me," Mariposa began, "Shouldn't we have informed Eclipsa, Meteora and Globgor about this? Let alone Meteora's siblings or your other kids, Moon?"

"They'll be fine." Moon grinned a bit, "And besides, they're probably too young to deal with the hardships of this world anyway."

"At least they were not trained by Metaltails," Shino reminded dryly.

"I shall tell the other tribes about our plan to take down Seth," PA Toffee said, "And perhaps get some good results from the Hextail scouts about any traces of magic around."

"Right." they nodded, each splitting to different sectors.

"Hopefully this world can be saved as well." Hotaru whispered.

"It really will," Sakura nodded, "After we take down Lynx and this world's Seth."

"Let's just hope the others are doing well," Ren said.

After all, this is going to be one big fight they will never forget.

End of Part 13


	14. Arabian Night & Futuristic Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasticore and Miseria's team meet up with the Arabian Nights counterparts to find a way to stop a planned wedding for the alternate Kandy to the one called Jafar. Meanwhile, as the goth lizards' team find themselves in the futuristic dimension, they are confronted by Evangelius, who makes her attack which almost costs Leon his life!

Part 14: Arabian Night & Futuristic Dimensions

The freezing cold desert was a death trap for those who have not prepared to bring any warm clothings or items to make themselves warm.

When Miseria's group first came here, they found themselves in a desert, with the Arabian kingdom eight miles from where they stood. They journeyed there on foot, stopping by at an oasis to cool off and replenish their canteens.

Tonight, they found an old abandoned building that they can use to shelter themselves from the cold desert winds.

"Good thinking when we brought our winter clothing," Miseria chuckled, nuzzling into Rasticore so they can share body heat with the blanket around them.

The two lizards sighed in bliss, enjoying their cuddling to keep themselves warm in the cold desert night.

"We should do this more when it's cold at night, Rast," she purred, embracing him.

"Yeah, it's cold, but at least together we're warm." Rasticore smiled.

"How do the Metaltails and Bonetails stand being the desert if it gets cold at night?" She wondered, "Sure, they can make fire to keep themselves warm. But how the heck can they sleep?"

"They had their ways." Rasticore spoke, remembering his time living with the Metaltails.

She gazed out of the hole in the wall, the large full moon forming a semicircle in the cloudless sky as it slowly began to rise.

"I hope the kids are doing okay," she said, leaning into him, "The worlds some of them entered are clearly dangerous. I got word from your siblings that the Raiders found new allies and Anya and the others went into other worlds we never heard of exist."

"Like Kaiju and Transformers worlds."

"At least they aren't in a cutesy world like a magical girl world." Rasticore glanced, "Because we both know you dislike some things too overly cute, unlike Kandy does."

She groaned in disapproval, "I hate those kinds of animes. Too cliche and simple if you ask me. Not to mention they're too brightly-colored and are overly emotional over stuff."

"I can clearly see why you have a lot of mature horror anime in your DVD collection when we first moved into our new house after the wedding," he nodded.

"I tried to make her not like those so much." Miseria frowned, "But Kandy just has that cuteness stuff that whenever she sees something cute, it's good for her! Like Star was!"

"But what about that plush wolf I found among your anime stash?" He inquired.

She froze, turning around with a deadpanned look, "What did you say?"

"Uh yeah, about that..." Rasticore continued, "When I was getting your things while you were in a coma, I uh...found that wolf plush of yours that looked like it was cute. And I saw you sometimes sleeping with it."

"In fact," he continued, "I saw Dispaira's bag having that same plush like yours with their dead Kandy's Haruto in the explorer bag and vice versa for Sugar."

She blushed in humiliation, deadly silent before she turned around, facing away from him.

"You're not mad?" He nervously asked.

She didn't answer him.

He looked a bit uneasy, feeling that this might end up with her trying to claim him again as he started shivering.

"Uh Miseria, we all have our own secrets." he replied, trying to act calmly.

She smiled mildly at his sincerity. As they were about to sleep, they hear a small noise coming from outside.

"Psst, Miseria!" She got out of the blanket, peering down at the stairway where Meteora stood.

"Two cronies, both armed," she reported quietly while pointing outside.

She looked out from the window, seeing two figures putting their things down from two resting camels and some glints of blades on their belts.

"Hmmm..." Miseria frowned, preparing to take out her own weapon.

The first figure, she can tell its a male with the other a female judging by body build, said something to each other until the man approached around the building, his shortsword out.

"Halt!" She shouted.

The figures froze, looking up.

"State your business," she demanded, pulling out her sword.

The male figure had a stunned look on his face, looking at the woman with him before looking back at her.

"Well?" she asked.

The blades were taken out, quickly blocking the sword she rose.

"We just wanted a place to camp before the sun rises," the man said.

"Then prove yourselves that you're not bandits!" She yelled, skillfully, flicking the sword he held away from him.

The three clashed weapons with Rasticore noticing, glancing, "Hmmm? What's going on-?"

Then, the hoods were slashed off, revealing their faces.

"What the hell?!" Miseria spoke as she was uppercutted.

She fell on her back with a grunt, a sword pointing at her neck.

"We're just travelling to the city and in need of shelter," she answered.

"Then why did you pull out your sword?" the woman demanded.

"You were intruding!" Miseria frowned.

The man took a good look at her face, "You look like Morgiana!"

"Morgiana? Isn't that the name of Ali Baba's wife?" Miseria questioned.

"And a former slave." the male spoke.

A torch is produced, revealing their faces to be similar to Miseria and Rasticore's.

"You...you're us!" Rasticore gasped, "Or at least you look like us."

"How did you know my name is Ali Baba?" The Arabian Rasticore asked in confusion.

"Uh...it's complicated." Rasticore explained.

Miseria only interrupted, "You ever heard of alternate dimensions?"

They tapped their chins in thought, "The genie that Aladdin has says there are alternate realms with different versions us-es. I presume you're from another world?"

"Yeah, we're from another world," Meteora answered.

"I guess Aladdin must be this world's Toffee," Romulus assumed.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well if Rasticore's Ali Baba here, that must mean Toffee is Aladdin in some way." Romulus pondered.

"Then I guess the woman with you is Morgiana," Meteora figured, looking at Arabian Miseria, "How did you escape your master?"

She closed her eyes, sighing, "I killed him when he got his back turned. If it weren't for Ali Baba's kindness, I would have ended up abused my entire life as his killing tool."

Ali held her, "You did the right thing. You didn't kill Cassim out of revenge, but did it to save yourself."

"Yeah." Meteora grinned, "We're proud of you."

"Tell me, who are you?" Morgiana asked.

"I'm Miseria," she began, "This is Rasticore, my husband, Meteora, the girl with horns and tail, Romulus the Werewolf King and Darkness Elemental...."

Meteora's family stepped out when they hear the talking.

"And those are my parents and siblings," Meteora finished.

Her brother, Taiga, waved, "Hi."

"Oh goodness." Eclipsa spoke, "So these must be your counterparts, I take it."

"Yes, very yes." Miseria nodded.

The siblings looked surprised at the look alikes.

"They're so amazing." Meteora's brother grinned.

"We found Ali Baba and Morgiana actually," Romulus announced.

"Ali Baba and Morgiana?" Globgor pondered, "Aren't those the names of the Arabian Nights characters?"

"Of course it is." Meteora nodded, "And they're lizards."

"Goodness." Eclipsa mused.

"Tell us why you're here," Ali asked, "Maybe we can understand one's purpose."

"Okay, it all starts like this....," Miseria began.

As they explained away, unknown to most, a vulture glanced downward, glancing down at the ones chatting before it took off, leaving the campsite.

"By forming an alliance with our alternates, we would be able to take down Shinigami and his army of mutants in one go," she finished.

"This Shinigami sounds way more dangerous than a genie," Ali said with unease.

"Especially a genie who falls in the wrong hands." Morgiana replied.

"Speaking of genie's, where's Aladdin and his genie at?" Globgor asked.

"Yeah!" The Butterfly siblings asked.

"We're heading into Agrabah to find him," Ali explains, "Our genie, Shazia, says that he'll be there waiting for us to help save Princess Yasmin."

"You have a genie!?" Globgor gasped.

Morgiana showed them a star-shaped ring, rubbing it as a familiar blonde girl in a decent belly dancer's clothing appears.

"Star?!" They realized.

The genie girl looked confused, "Star? I think what you mean is, Shazia, Genie of the Stars and the Ring."

"I found her when I touched her ring after Cassim died," Morgiana smiled, "She said she has been used by Cassim and was happy to be free from him."

"Yeah, what's generous is that she's saving her three wishes for important matters," Shazia smiled.

Meteora looked at Romulus, muttering, "I'm going to guess Aladdin's genie is this world's Marco."

"Probably." The werewolf king nodded.

Meteora once again hissed a bit at the mention of that name.

"You'll grow out of it," he reassured, patting her leg.

***

The same vulture flew towards the palace, landing onto the waiting hands of a lizard in royal Arabian clothing.

"Any news, my pet?" He asked the vulture.

"Saw two Ali Babas and two Morgianas, alongside the ones that looked a lot like the royal Alqamar family," the vulture answered.

"Hmmm?" The vulture flew off, transforming into an Arabian wizard that looks a bit like Fangore.

"Yes, they say they are from another dimension," the wizard said, "And they are here to stop you and a being named Shinigami."

The sultan pondered as he glanced, chuckling, "Perhaps we should make them..."welcomed" as they say, when they get here."

The being chuckled as a hidden Arabian princess that looks a lot like Kandy but with a braided ponytail looked worried, throwing her cloak hood over her head as she ran out.

***

"Are you sure they'll be here, Ahmad!?"

"Aladdin, I assure you that they'll be here! So be patient!"

The Arabian Toffee sighed, leaning against a pillar as the Arabian Genie Marco crosses his arms.

"Ali and Morgiana shouldn't mess up," Aladdin muttered, "Shah Zaman will never set Yasmin free once she's married to Jafar."

"She WON'T marry Jafar! That vizier is bad news! He's the reason Madaura and her Sun Slayers were killed in the first place," Ahmad said.

"I know." He frowned.

"Can't you at least use one of your wishes to save her?" Ahmad spoke with concern.

"You know I don't like to use wasteful wishes." He replied to the genie, "Let alone have them find out I have a genie."

"Oh yeah, bad stuff happens if a genie falls into the wrong hands," he remembered, "You told me once."

Sword clinking is heard, making the Arabian Toffee turn to see an Arabian-armored Tiburuno.

"Saladin," he said.

The Arabian Runo, Saladin, bowed, "Any news from my sister, Morgiana?" He asked.

"Not yet." He replied, "But they should report soon."

He sighed, sitting down opposite him, "I'm worried. Sultan Zaman and Jafar are conquering every land ever since Jafar first came here last month."

"I know," Aladdin replied, "Plus...he has a striking resemblance to the leader of the Forty Thieves that Ali thwarted in order to free Morgiana."

It was then they sensed something.

"Hmmm..." he frowned a bit.

They turned around, seeing Jafar walking to a gazebo in the garden.

"Quick! Hide!" Aladdin ordered Ahmad, who immediately entered the lamp hanging at his waist.

They watched the vizier standing within the gazebo when he suddenly bursts into green flames, transforming into a familiar dragon foe.

"This world doesn't have it!" Shinigami growled to himself, "And the nerve of that other Seth. Treating me like a pet than a loyal ally when I am Jafar?"

The genie boy looked stunned with Aladdin glaring.

The dragon sighed, "I have to deal with it. My task here in this world will be done once I steal Yasmin's soul."

The three gasped in shock, quickly hiding.

"That guy is no genie!" Ahmad whimpered, "He's a bonafide DEMON!!"

The two with him nodded.

"We need to do something." Saladin spoke to him.

They watched Shinigami transform back into Jafar before the guards arrived, talking to him.

"I know somehow who can help," Aladdin announced before sneaking off, "Follow me!"

"Please don't tell me we're going to meet Sinbad," Saladin groaned, "He's a show-off adventurer and pirate!"

"We don't have a choice." Aladdin replied, "At least my sister Aliyah-Din is safe, though."

"With that snow guy from the land of ice, Mikail?" Ahmad guessed.

"Yes, that Mikail," he nodded once the three disappeared into a hidden tunnel.

They would hope that they would get the help they need.

***

"Are we there yet?" the boy groaned.

"Shut up and stop complaining," Meteora grumbled. A pause later, she kicked the camel she was on furiously "Can't these camels move any faster!?"

The camel groaned in irritation.

"Agrabah is not far," Miseria said, pointing at the nearing city, "You should be thankful that Ali and Morgiana offered us camels."

"She has a point." Eclipsa nodded, "After all, we don't want to be taken in by any surprises."

Deathlok and Umbra panted, tongues hanging out from the heat but they were quickly given water by Ali.

"There is a fountain for your beasts," he reassured, "They can rest there while we search for Aladdin and the others."

After a few moments, they arrived to where the town was at, looking at the many merchants offering items and food for sale.

"Oh, I am starving!" Deathlok walked to a stand where meat is hung, scaring the peddler when he rips the tarp off and gorged on the meat.

"Deathlok! Bad dino!" Rasticore shouted, running towards the carnotaurus.

"No, don't!" Umbra shouted, trying to pull him away in fear despite him bigger.

"Mmmm, so good!" Deathlok grinned.

"AHHH! MY MEAT!" The merchant panicked.

The Arabian Rasticore and Miseria facepalmed at the fiasco.

"How did you beat the Forty Thieves, Baba?" Meteora's brother asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Felina smiled.

"I hope it's very exciting." Taiga grinned.

"Ali beat them one by one by using his cunning," Morgiana smiled, "There were so many details for me to tell you how he did it."

"But it was worth it," Ali smirked.

"We'll explain all the details." She replied with a smile.

After the meat was reluctantly paid for, the dino only grinned, "Worth it!"

Miseria facepalmed in annoyance, her deinopanther following in annoyance.

She then noticed at the corner of her eye a cloaked girl with familiar-looking cyan hair and pink scales,as well as dragon wings passing through the crowd.

"That must be this world's Kandy," she slowly approached the cloaked girl.

As she looked around with caution, Miseria only asked, "Excuse me."

She yelped as she ducked down with a bit of fear.

"Don't send me to father!" she pleaded.

"Hey, it's okay." Miseria spoke, "I'm not doing that. Ali Baba mentioned about you and-"

"You know Ali Baba?" she realized.

She nodded, pointing to where the Arabian Rasticore and Morgiana are.

"We met them on our way here," she explains, "They told us everything that has happened here including you being forced to marry Jafar."

"She's right." Rasticore replied, "And we want to make sure we help."

The princess started grinning, "So you really ARE going to help us."

They nodded, gently taking her hand, "Come on, Ali and Giana are going to search for Aladdin. Do you have any idea where he went?"

She shook her head, "He left a letter saying he's going to find Sinbad."

"I hate to ask who Sinbad is in this world." Miseria frowned.

"Yasmin?" The girl was suddenly hugged by the grateful Morgiana, the disguised princess hugging back with happy tears.

"You came!" She sobbed.

"Hey...it's okay." Morgiana smiled a bit.

The others came to where they were with Ali hugging the princess.

"Was it a long way from Egypt?" She asked with a smile.

"It was," he smiled with a nod.

"VERY!" Globgor spoke with weary.

"Your father is going to find out you're missing soon," Rasticore said, "Would Aladdin know where we can find him?"

"He's with my brother, Saladin, perhaps," Morgiana suggested, "After all, he's working for him after Shah Zaman appointed him as a soldier."

"That is true." The alternate frill lizard replied.

"And if I go back, then I'll be forced in that awful wedding with Jafar." she panicked.

"It'll be okay." Eclipsa reassured her, "We'll figure something out."

"They may have met Sinbad by now," Yasmin suggested, "The best way would be the docks."

"Right." They nodded, heading to the docks.

"I hate to ask what he looks like." Rasticore mutters as they hurried to the docks.

"If Sinbad is Talon Raventalon of this world, I'll barf," Meteora dryly said.

"That could be worse," Romulus said from within her pack.

"If this is bad, I think Future World maybe a hard one if you ask me," Rasticore called out.

***

In a very futuristic city, flying vehicles zoomed by while robot beasts flew by as the newcomers stood on the top of a skyscraper, the wind blowing them gently.

"Damn, this reminds me of the Sci-Fi movies we watched," Runo awed, looking down.

"And all the animals here are either cyborgs or robots," Knifejack pointed out.

"Wow." they grinned as they walked around.

It seemed very advanced and hi-tech for the new arrivals.

As they walked around, Runo pondered, "Now where are they?"

Leon looked at his hands, summoning Seeing Eye Spells to scan the techno city.

"It's too advanced," he answered, "Wherever they are, they must be in the city."

"What about those wanted holograms?" Emily points to where large holographic billboards showcasing the wanted criminals, that looked really familiar.

"They're rebels?" Annie said with surprise.

"Holy crap!" Emily spoke.

"I got a feeling they don't like them here." Their sister spoke.

"Perhaps rebels who fight for a good cause," Gustave points to a holographic billboard on a hovering ship showing a propaganda saying "OBEY!" with a cyborg-looking Seth on it.

"Should have known Seth was behind this in this world," Natashya frowned.

"Figures." Dmitri frowned.

They ducked to an alley as cybernetic patrol robots scanned the area.

"Fuck, my thieving senses are tingling," Opal groaned, resisting the urge to pickpocket and steal the cool gadgets of the passerbys.

"Hang on, Opal," Leon said, holding her hand.

As they darted away, the sentries searched where they once stood, only moving on to another area.

"If I was a rebel, where would I be?" Splasherine pondered.

Suddenly,there was a loud explosion at a building with the glowing sign saying "NEO ECHO CREEK PRISON" as a lot of monsters, humans and Septarian inmates ran out of the hole in the wall with the four futuristic lizards they saw on the holograms.

"It's them!" Aida recognized.

"The alternate counterparts." Dmitri realized.

"And seems they're being followed." Leon pointed.

The blaring patrol robots surround them, unloading stun cannons and gattlers at them until the Futuristic Miseria, wearing cybernetic armor that automatically forms a helmet over her head lunges at them, slashing them with her glowing lightsaber katanas.

"Take whatever weapon you have!" Futuristic Toffee ordered the inmates.

The weapons were grabbed by most as they fired, hitting the robots and guards with the Futuristic Kandy shouting, "Move to safety! GO!"

One robot was about to stun a group of firing inmates when something shot them, revealing Futuristic Rasticore with his cyborg right arm transforming from a cannon to a regular arm.

"Bombs away!" He grabs two metal balls, presses buttons on them and threw the beeping balls at the other robots until they exploded upon contact.

"Should we help them?" Opal asked the group.

"Probably." Dmitri sighed as he fixed his tie.

"LOOK OUT!" Futuristic Kandy spoke as she snatched a prisoner away quickly.

"Well WE'RE going to help anyway," the twins and Water Elemental snatched whatever futuristic weapon from the robots they could find and began to fire, Opal using her waterbending to attack the robots.

"Huh? We didn't ask for reinforcements," Futuristic Miseria noticed.

The robots were hit and destroyed with Futuristic Toffee shouting, "MOVE!"

As they were departing, escaping their wrath, the lizards remained with the future reptiles as the half dragon blew flames at a robot near them.

"Thank you for the assistance," Futuristic Toffee thanked them, "Are you fighting Emperor Seth's empire as well?"

They shrugged, "Maybe?" Yuriknov said.

"He's that bad, isn't he?" Aida asked the dragon who gave her a nod.

"Uh thank you." Futuristic Kandy smiled a bit.

"And what's worst.....he has a second in command," Futuristic Rasticore glared as one ship flew towards them.

Standing at the front deck through the windscreen was a Hextail woman that brought dread to the Hextails' hearts.

"Evangelius Tottensein.....," Dmitri whispered with dread.

"That's the Demon Horse you speak off!?" Opal pointed, "She doesn't look like a horse to me!"

"She's THAT bad!" Dmitri gulped.

The ship lands as the hatch and ramp opens and forms before them. From where Evangelius stood, they hear clacking sounds of hooves until they realized why she is called the Demon Horse.

She is a centaur-like Hextail.

"You didn't tell us she's a centaur," Emily said with worry.

"You didn't ask." Natashya frowned.

"Well, well..." the Hextail glared, "Dmitri and his...family..."

"Don't tell us you work for Shinigami," Yuriknov gulped, noticing the Mark of Ghidorah on her horse flank.

The commando-looking Hextail chuckled, "I've longed to battle imbeciles and dummkopfts after Merlin banished me to the Phantom Realm alongside the Horsemen."

"Sadly, I would have done the same thing to the Solarians after what I did to the Nazis during World War 2."

"So I'm guessing YOU were behind the game incident you had the Technomancer create, da?" Leon frowned to her.

She scoffed, flicking her long white hair as she walked forward a bit, "The Last Technomancer was an easy fool to manipulate. After all, what a fun way to make a digital war that made the victims who play it die out."

"You're a monster!" Runo growled, Knifejack growling as he clutched his spear.

"You truly are evil!" Splasherine glared.

Each prepared themselves as the Hextail pondered, "Hmph, typical of you to fight back...or at least try."

She rears her front hooves up before stomping down, creating a huge earthquake with green energies blasting out of the cracks as the centaur-like Hextail laughed in evil glee, mage circles appearing in her hands.

"This world is very fitting for a general like me!" She laughed evilly.

She fired as most screamed, evading the energy attacks.

Dmitri glared in annoyance, "Careful with the suit! It's expensive!"

"Dmitri, now's not the time for expenses!" Knifejack shouts.

She neighed, slamming her hoof down to send a blast of energy at them but Leon quickly deflects it with a barrier spell.

"Agh! Her magic is too much!" He winced.

"Leon!" They cried, checking on him.

"To finish you off!" She was about to summon a spell when the Futuristic Lizards with inmates began to fire at her with guns and rifles.

"GO! GO TO THE SHIP!!" Futuristic Rasticore shouted as a large black ship with a paintjob that is a roaring shark lands away from the battle.

"HURRY!" Futuristic Miseria shouts as the others hurried to the ship.

They quickly ran to the ship with Leon being put onto Knifejack's back. As they ran, Evangelius growled, shooting a green lightning bolt at them until it was blocked by Leon's barrier spell.

"I got this," he grunted, sitting upright

"Leon, you'll be blown up!" Opal spoke with worry.

"Trust me, I've been through worse!" he replied to her.

He leaps off the tiger's back, glaring down at the galloping Evangelius charging at him.

"HECANTHONCHIRES!!" He yelled as multiple mage circles appeared around him as large demonic fingers, tipped with roaring wolf heads, appeared out of the mage circles.

"Using familiars eh? I like to see you try," the Hextail woman smirked evilly.

The wolf heads furiously attacked her, though she evaded and smacked each familiar away.

"SHIT!" he cursed, gesturing for the hands to protect him until Evangelius slashes them away. Before he knew it, she aims her hand at him and fires a powerful blast.

There was a scream and Opal, looking horrified, sees his severed hand flying towards her.

"LEON!!" She screamed, jumping up and grabbing it the moment she enters the ship.

She looked teary as she held the hand.

"No...no..." She spoke in sadness while the evil laugh of the woman was heard.

She growled in fury, snapping, "Bitch...YOU WILL PAAAAAAY!!"

Her eyes glowed a bright blue before the water around her burst to life, turning into ice crystals.

With a screech, she commands the ice to strike her with the astonished Evangelius getting hit by the spears.

"Agh! Scheibe!" She cursed, falling onto the ground as her wounds healed.

Opal panted heavily, death glaring at the fallen German Hextail as the hatch closes.

Once it closed, she turned to the hand, holding it tenderly.

She held the hand in tears, fearing she lost the one she loved.

"Leon..." she muttered in tears.

She hugged and cradled the hand in tears, crying for a moment with the others watching.

After a few minutes of crying, a tear was wiped from her eye before she felt something patting her.

She slowly opened it, noticing the hand now moving, starting to look stunned.

"He's alive, relax," Natashya smiled, patting her back.

She sobbed, hugging the hand, "Don't scare me like that,okay?"

The hand patted her back and signing, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It must be your first time learning this." Dmitri spoke, "I can understand that. Some Septarians never experienced the blowing up parts for most of their lives at times."

"Miseria learned while she was still human at the time." Emily said.

"He will be alright," Futuristic Kandy reassured, "But what he did was very brave."

She sniffed, smiling a bit, "Yeah. To give us time to get onto the ship or we'll be dead."

"That Evangelius......you seemed to know her," Futuristic Miseria stated.

"Da...we do." Natashya frowned.

"Tell us...how?" Futuristic Rasticore asked.

"She's a demon general who has been known for killing enemy armies and possessing their bodies so she can make a puppet army she calls "The Spectres"," he explains, "Many great armies lost to her retreated like cowards by her immense magic."

"She is so dangerous and war-hungry, Merlin, our tribe's chief, banished her into the Phantom Realm," Natashya finished with worry.

"No wonder you called her the Demon Horse," Futuristic Kandy frowned seriously.

"And now we need to find a way to defeat her since she's around." Dmitri sighed.

"How?" Splasherine asked.

"Fight fire with fire," Gustave answered with a serious glare.

"We'll talk when we reach your base," Aida suggested, the inmates agreeing with her.

"Right." They spoke as the ship sailed onward.

"I guess I may as well wait for almost a year for you to regenerate..." Opal said to the hand that was Leon.

"But then there's...our babies..." she continued with sadness.

"We HAVE a med bay that can help regenerate your husband quickly," Futuristic Rasticore insisted.

"Really?" She squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah, but we better get the clothes ready when he's back to normal," he insisted. 

She nodded, looking out of the window to watch the city sights pass by.

They have to stop Evangelius. Or she would create a new war onto this world for her own pleasure.

End of Part 14


	15. Post Apocalyptic and Egyptian Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Post Apocalyptic Fight commences against the world's Seth. And while that happens, Kaida and her team with the alternates take on the Egyptian Seth, Althakhsas while more awakenings happen and all while learning something shocking about Seth from Darthwing!

Part 15: Post Apocalyptic and Egyptian Brawls

They have the plans to overthrow Seth confirmed by the PA versions of familiar monsters, humans and lizards yesterday. 

Operation Raptor Pack was named because they are going to outflank the Lords of the Roads by getting him distracted while the leaders of the rebellion alongside Shino's group infiltrate his mobile fortress tank.

It will be tricky, but they have to stay strong in order to take down the tyrannical rustler that has been wrecking havoc in Post Apocalyptic Earthni.

And Ren, her siblings with the Diaz siblings and Butterflies believe that by ending him would the world be restored to its real glory.

However, today, before they set out to fight Seth and Lynx, who are reported to be roaming around what was once New York City, Hotaru was acting strange.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Ren asked the troubled Dragontail girl.

Her frill ears drooped down, her head moving down, "A boy came up to me yesterday and said he wanted me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh." She replied.

She hid her face in her arms, "It was so sudden! He just came up to me and suddenly said that he liked me. We were just talking when he suddenly asks if I want to be his girlfriend."

"But..." she continued, "I don't know how to respond. Plus he lives in this dimension while I don't!"

"Hoo boy." Her sister sighed

"Is something a matter?" Moon asked, walking over.

"A boy from this dimension confessed his feelings for Hotaru," she explained, "But she felt conflicted about having a relationship with someone who ism't from our world."

"Miss Moon, how do you tell a boy that you.....don't have feelings for him?" Hotaru asked her with worry.

She looked uneasy for a moment.

"Well...you see..." she began as she struggled to tell the girl a bit.

"Hotaru!" She gasped when the boy she met jogged towards her.

He was the same age as her, thirteen like that, and he appears to be a Metaltail with blackish brown scales and a messy red mullet. He wore a torn black vest and ripped jeans. On his back was a sword crafted from a helicopter's blade.

She immediately looked away bashfully when he stops in front of her.

"There you are, I was worried when you ran off last night," the boy said with a kind smile.

"I was thinking with my thoughts." Hotaru blushed a bit

"So that's the guy huh?" Ren realized

He noticed her, "Oh,you must be her sister, right? From the other dimension? I'm Tomba."

She tries to smile kindly at him, "Hi, Tomba. It's nice to meet you. Hotaru told us what happened."

"I see." He said, "she is a nice girl to be honest."

Hotaru suddenly runs off, confusing Tomba and worrying the two as she ran past a confused Shino and Sakura.

"Hotaru?!" Tomba shouted with worry.

"Where is she going?" Shino glanced

"Hotaru, come back!" Ren called out, running after her. After she ran past her brother, the Rippletail-Dragontail mix glared suspiciously, grabbing Tomba by the collar.

"Did you hurt my sister!?" He interrogated.

"What? No!" Tomba frowned, "All I said was that I liked her and confessed how I felt."

"Then why did she ran off!?" He demanded.

"I don't know! Maybe something to do with her feelings?" He yelped.

"Brother where is she going?" Sakura asked him.

He realized as he dropped Tomba.

"Shino?" Moon asked the stunned boy.

The blue lizard quickly glanced to where Hotaru and Ren ran off to, looking fearful.

"I know where she's going," he answered.

He darted off after them with concern.

***

The panting Hotaru ran down the forested area until she burst into a clearing where a waterfall is. She stumbled a little before she dropped onto her knees before the water.

She sighed in depression that she couldn't tell her true feelings to Tomba.

"Hotaru!" Ren's voice was heard.

She looked as she turned to her sister, sighing sadly.

"Don't run off like that! You just got us worried!" She scolded mildly at her, holding her close.

"How can I tell Tomba that I can accept his feelings?" She mumbled, sounding like she's going to cry.

"Shhh....it's okay..." Ren spoke, hugging her, "It will be okay..."

"Maybe there will be a Tomba in our dimension, so you don't have to worry about it," she reassured, "You just have to be brave and tell him how you truly feel."

"Are you sure?" She looked up.

"Yeah." Ren nodded, "Like how I told Tetsuro how I felt."

"Maybe...."

It was then the two noticed something.

"Stay back, Hotaru," she cautioned, pushing her back and looking ready to fight.

Cyan eyes flashed out of the crops of the trees, revealing the approaching to be a familiar Dragontail with cat-like horns, silver nipple rings and long black hair.

"Lynx!" Ren growled, fists clenched.

She eyed the Ghidorah Mark over his navel.

"Oh no..." she realized 

"Hey....you girls lost?" He chuckled

Ren growled, "Stay back! You tried to rape my mother when she was in human form!"

He looks confused, "What do you mean, your mother in human form?"

"So you don't remember Taffy then I take it." Ren glared

"You mean the girl that was bullied and used?" He smirked, "She should thank me for getting her away from the loser bullies."

"You were going to rape and murder her!" She growled.

"So, she was a Rippletail in human skin? I could have scored a Rippletail if that brute of a Dragontail didn't stop me," he scoffed.

"Why are you, Lynx!?" She demanded, handing Hotaru a hidden kunai dagger.

"Oh, is it bad to just ask for the female rebel, Kanashimi, to come over?" He chuckled.

The two frowned as Ren snapped, "She doesn't like you in that way if you're asking."

"What? Calm down, kids, we just wanna talk...." he semi lied, his tail wagging with horny thoughts.

"None of the Kandys from the other worlds are into you, you creepazoid!" She snapped, lunging forward.

She tries to punch and kick him thanks to her time in the Neverzone but the Dragontail nonchalantly evades her with a confident smirk.

It was then she noticed his Ghidorah Mark glowing a steely blue and his hand transformed into a strong and powerful furred and scaled arm of a reptilian feline, pinning her down.

"Wanna see a neat trick?" He grinned cruelly as sharp feline fangs formed.

He begins to transform more, his body contorting into that of a large powerful feline with long whip-like tails edged with spikes. His horns grew larger with lynx ears appearing next to them as his shark-like mouth stretches out, his teeth growing longer and sharper.

In a ghastly manner, two vicious lynx heads burst out from his shoulders, roaring and hissing viciously at the stunned girls.

"Holy shit," Ren gasped in horror.

"It's like a Ceberus if he was a Lynx!" Hotaru gulped.

"Heh, I knew you'd be impressed." He smirked.

"Children!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Huh?" He was punched to the side by two werewolves, one bluish in royal white armor while the other blonde in a familiar dress.

He tumbled once until he flips onto his feet thanks to his cat-like skills.

"He has the Mark of Ghidorah!" Ren cautioned.

"I can see that!" Star growled, her fists glowing with magic.

"This guy is going down!" She continued.

"Get behind us!" Moon ordered.

"Huh...so new arrivals have come to try to save you." He chuckled.

A sound of a bazooka rocket being launched made him turn around, getting blasted by the projectile as he glared at where his right lynx head is, watching it grow back to its usually state.

"Who did that!?" He roared in anger.

"I did!" He snarled at where the serious River is, holding a rusty yet useful bazooka.

"My turn. Narwhal Blast!" Star shouts with the narwhals appearing and hitting the transformed foe.

Blue energy gathered in the three heads' mouths before roaring out, blasting blue flames and lightning out, deflecting the magic she launched.

"Yikes!" She yelped.

Lynx laughed cockily, his tails whipping in excitement, "No wonder Seth of this world wants to destroy you rebels! You guys are a nuisance!!"

"Nuisance this!" He yelled out in pain when PA Toffee jabs a rusty sword into his gut, disemboweling him before sprinting off as the transformed Dragontail regenerates the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Not bad." He smirked, "but not enough!"

He tail slapped PA Toffee as PA Kandy screeching and flew to him.

Then, she was snatched roughly as he grinned, "Damn you got hotter."

He forced a kiss on her as she struggled.

Hotaru instantly transforms into her beast form, her lion-dragon hybrid form sprinting across the forest floor until she pounced onto the Cerberus-like cat beast that is Lynx with a roar.

The right lynx head screeches in agony when PA Miseria stabs a sword into its eye.

"Get off her!" She snapped as PA Rasticore held the chainsaw near his crotch.

"She's right and I'm making sure you're neutered if you even try it!" He growls.

"Don't even-!" He let out a roar of agony when he feels a part of him being sliced off, the giant paw releasing PA Kandy as PA Ronin, who wears green camo pants and a chest harness filled with bullets grabs her into his arms.

"You FUCKERS!!!" he roared in anger, "My bloody dick and balls will have to regenerate for the next two weeks because of you!"

He begins to shoot energy balls at them with his three heads, his three tails whipping around.

"Guess that's never gonna happen!" The gryphon Marco frowned as he flew and slashed at Lynx

As that was happening, Shino noticed an explosive as he took it, preparing to use it on Lynx.

"Hey Lynx boy!" He yelled, transforming into his Wyrm form.

"What!?" He snapped, blasting Shino with his two lynx heads.

The wyrm evaded as he bit the arm off, Lynx screaming in agony

"Eat dynamite!" He shoves the explosives into his opened mouth, the two lynx heads meowing in fear of what's happening.

"Light it up!" PA Kandy ordered PA Miseria, who quickly fires a fire arrow into Lynx's mouth.

He muffled, "Fuuuuuuu-"

Then a huge explosion was seen, Lynx's body no longer seen.

Tumbling through the flames was his severed hand, that transformed back into a normal Septarian hand after being defeated.

Lynx's hand tries to crawl away but Shino quickly captures it and seals it away inside a metal box from PA Miseria's truck.

"Lynx is down, all we have to do is take down Seth," PA Miseria announced.

The crowd cheered as Tomba who watched sighed in relief.

"At least we got him," Shino smiled, putting the sealed box into the back of the truck.

"And no one got raped by him," Hotaru grinned.

A few shudder at the thought of what he would have done

"Hotaru?" She turned to see Tomba approaching her.

"Tomba," she blushed, looking away.

"Tell him how you feel," Ren advised in a whisper.

She nodded before speaking, "Tomba....I appreciate the confession you explained, but...we live in two different worlds, you and I."

He looked confused by her confession until he finally understood what she meant, "I understand. You're from another world, and I'm from this world. "

"There's....there's something about you that I like and I don't know why," he continued, "Maybe because....maybe because you look nice."

She softly smiled as he continued, "And because you are also very kind."

She patted his hand a bit, "Maybe I'll meet your version back in my world. Perhaps you might notice the similarity in this world's version of me. You just have to wait for that chance to come, Tomba."

He blushed, but smiled warmly, "Thank you,.....Other Hotaru."

"So, what happened with Seth while we're busy with Lynx?" Shino asked the PA army.

"We will ensure he falls." PA Ronin grinned

Star stifled a laughter when she saw the PA versions of the goth lizards.

"I'm sorry!" She giggled, "His body....! His face....!!!"

"It's like a lizard version of Flanders!" She snickered.

PA Dmitri was not impressed.

The picture was taken as PA Dmitri glanced, "Very funny."

"She has a good point," Mariposa said awkwardly.

She remembered the time they went to the beach during the summer holidays when they saw the goth lizards there.

Just wearing a beanie cap and tanktop, they were pretty shocked that despite having a modest face, he has a really attractive body.

"I don't mind it." PA Natashya grinned as the photos were taken of the alternate lizards and dragons.

"I wonder how the dragons will take it?" Sakura pondered.

"Pleased or amazed by their versions," Zeus shrugged.

"So, New York is the best place where Seth would be then?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, it's the main stop for merchants and traders," PA Rasticore nodded, "He would do whatever he can to make New York his pit stop for a death derby competition."

"And his fortress tank will be a force to be reckoned with?" He guessed, earning nods.

"I wish I had gone to the Egyptian world," he muttered with regret.

"You would've exhausted yourself in the extreme heat anyway." Marco replied to him.

"I can handle the heat," he complained.

"Tom, stop complaining," Sakura groaned.

"Soooo....we're gonna hitch a ride on your vehicles? Neat," Star said calmly.

"I could you let you drive our truck," PA Miseria smirked playfully.

She paused for a moment, "I don't think I can handle a truck thank you."

***

A huge army of post apocalyptic vehicles of all kind drove through the desert in what was once Manhattan, Shino and Ren riding on Zeus while Marco and Mariposa rode on their Dragoncycles, Carlos hitching a ride behind his master.

"I see it!" Nachos replied as they were approaching their destination.

"Damn, so this is what happens when a post apocalypse takes out the big cities." Shino glanced.

The Big Apple, or what was once the Big Apple, was nothing but crumpled and collapsed skyscrapers and buildings with sand-covered roads.

Giant tank thread tracks are visible on the roads as they drove over.

Yangtze muttered something in Chinese, sounding deeply worried.

"He says the fortress tank is gigantic judging by the tracks," Nachos translated.

"I can tell its bigger than me," Zeus noticed.

Going through the ruins, PA Toffee glanced, "When you see Seth, allow us to make the final blow."

"He won't know what hit him." PA Rasticore smirked.

The PA versions of the Disastorvayne kids clung onto the sides of the truck, scanning the area for any signs of Seth.

"Fortress tank dead ahead!!" PA Tetsuro alarmed.

They glanced to where the main street of New York used to be, only for the main building where flashy billboards used to be to crumble down when a gigantic towering makeshift fortress with tank threads began to drove towards them.

Manning the giant vehicle on the top was a lizard wearing post-alocalyptic armor composed of leather, metal and bones of his enemies as he laughs evilly.

"Seth," the newcomers whispered.

"He NOW looks like the Lords of the Roads," Shino commented, bringing out his chainsaw katana.

"Well, well." He smirked to the rebels, "So you have decided to finally show up."

"Yes...to end this." PA Kandy frowned.

"FIRE THE ROCKET LAUNCHER!!" River suddenly shouted.

"NOOO!!" They yelled in panic just before he launched the rocket into the side of the fortress tank, seeing a slight dent on it.

PA Seth slowly glares unamusingly at the blonde man.

"I told you that would piss him off," Star whispered in fear.

"Bah!" He glared, "How pathetic."

"Well you're nothing but a ragtime bully!" River shouted, "ESPECIALLY in those tasteless bones you donned on yourself."

"River, shush!" Moon panicked.

"So that's how it is..." PA Seth frowned.

"It's your fault the world is like this!" PA Kandy spoke to her father with a determined look, "But we're going to make sure this gets corrected by ending your reign of terror, father!"

"We got your pal, Lynx, in our custody!" Ren shouted, pointing to the back of the truck where the box containing Lynx's hand is.

He paused for a moment, before he smirked, "So be it."

He presses a button on a control, causing all of the hidden hatches on the fortress to slide open as savage warriors of every kind burst out, hollering on their makeshift vehicles while brandishing their weapons.

"Oh boy, here they come!" Zeus grabs two incoming bikers in his claws, throwing them aside.

"KILL THEM!" One of them shouted as they shouted with pride.

The two sides prepared themselves as they charged, colliding weapons with one another.

"FREEDOM!!" River fires a rocket at one group, sending them flying.

"Now THAT'S how you use a launcher correctly," PA Miseria smirked, patting PA Rasticore's shoulder to tell him to drive.

He puts the truck on full throttle, zooming forward and bashing and crushing Seth's men with their vehicle as the ones in large vehicles followed suit.

"Remember the plan, distract him while we infiltrate his fortress!" PA Kandy calls out as she and PA Toffee drove into the other direction so PA Seth won't see them on the bike.

As they clashed weapons, PA Rasticore and PA Miseria stabbed and slashed at the two foes trying to kill the lizards.

"It'll be over soon." PA Miseria glanced, watching Shino choking one villain with fury.

"Damn right," he threw the villain away, nudging the Indominus Rex's head, "Zeus, you think you can bash into those buildings to crush them?"

"On it!" He sprinted to a crumbling building, the villains following until they realized too late when he bashes his body against the tower, causing the whole thing to fall onto them.

"How are you doing over there!?" Mariposa shouted to the PA goth lizards on their bike, the male driving it while he and his wife shot the oncoming grunts with their shotguns.

The guns were taken out as the goth lizards shot at the oncoming forces, PA Dmitri whooping.

"We're having fun!" PA Leon smirked.

"Good!" She uses her staff to whack two men off while Yangtze blasted out lightning from his mouth.

Meanwhile, as they fought, PA Toffee and Kandy quietly got into one of the hatches, entering the fortress without raising an alarm.

"This way," she points to the platforms leading up to the top.

The two hurried to the platforms, hoping that the distraction will leave them clear and free.

Once the button was pressed, they rose upward, carefully glancing to see if anyone else was in the fortress.

"Coast is clear," PA Kandy said.

Some workers of the tank suddenly pounced on them from the corners of the tank, making them grapple with them a little with the dragon blasting out flames to make them topple over while screaming and PA Toffee using his sickle to slash them down.

"At least father is busy with them to hear us coming in," she said, hearing the explosions and yelling from outside.

"This way!" he motioned her, the two darting as they went through the few that remained guarding the fortress.

Outside, Ren sees PA Ripjaw, who wore metal harnesses over his chest and arms, firing a gatling gun at the upcoming motorists on a truck driven by PA Ronin.

"How are you faring, you guys!?" Ren shouted, firing arrows at the motorists.

"BAH! They're nothing!" PA Ripjaw shouted, hitting the few with bullets.

As that happened, Tom with Marco and Star, the latter two in Mewberty forms, smashed through the beasts with Star's siblings staying behind Mariposa.

"We gotta help them!" Comet shouted.

One cackling motorist lassos the Hispanic girl with a chain, making her scream as she finds herself being pulled and dragged across the ground.

"Húdié!" Yangtze cried out. In translation, his name for her is 'Butterfly' in Chinese.

The cackling motorists circled the lassoed girl as the siblings watched.

And without warning, they gritted their teeth in determination as fur sprouted around their faces and hands.

"Mariposa!" Tom noticed, flying towards her with his flames when he saw three wolves pounce onto the motorists.

But it wasn't just wolves...it was the Butterflies in Beastal Mewberty form.

"LET HER GO!!" Comet snapped at the one who held Mariposa.

"Kids!" Mariposa realized as the motorists looked terrified.

"Oh come on, there has to be something I can do!" Tom panicked while blasting away the motorists with his flames.

It was then he felt a presence. A holy presence in fact.

The moment he turned around, he was met by a giant glowing eagle with trinkets around its neck and talons, flames wisping out from the wing and tail feathers.

"Wait, y-you're that eagle god the Hottails worship," he realized, "Ferno?"

"Yes, I am." Ferno replied to him.

"This...is so amazing." He quietly grinned.

"It would seem you wish to prove yourself." the god continued.

"How did you know?" He asked the god.

The Haast eagle leaned down, his beak nearly touching his face, "The flame in your heart burns with a strong passion and potential to protect others from harm. Your flame is much brighter than a Hottail's flame, and continues to burn."

The eagle touches his beak into his shoulder as a slight orange glow is seen, "Be worthy. And burn bright.....my champion."

Suddenly, PA Seth presses a button that makes torpedoes hidden in his fortress to shoot out, blasting some of the rebels away with a few aiming straight to Tom.

"TOM, LOOK OUT!!" Star and Marco shouted.

The demon turned and before he could react, was hit by the torpedoes.

"NOOOO!!!" They yelled out in shock.

The flames flickered at where Tom stood, making his friends stunned and horrified of what they had just witnessed.

Suddenly from out of the flames was a thunderous moo.

"What...the heck?!" Marco spoke upon watching.

"Is that...Tom?!" she gasped.

The flames shifted, taking a shape of a bull before it disperses, revealing something that shocked them.

It was a humanoid bull with a really strong and muscular body wearing armor similar to what the demons wear in the underworld, but the left shoulder blade was exposed to reveal an orange eagle mark on it. The long spiky mane flowed down from its head like a lion's a tuft tail swishes slowly. 

The bull's horns were wisping with fire as the pale purple-skinned bull snorted flames out of his nostrils.

"Holy crap, Tom, you've been blessed by Ferno!" Ren grinned in awe.

"And you're a minotaur!" Mariposa added as Carlos frees her from the chains.

"Yeah, I know!" Tom chuckled with pride, "Mom and dad are gonna flip when they see me!"

More torpedoes are shot from the fortress tank, aiming straight at the bull man that is Tom. 

With a snort, a flaming chain appears in his left hand and he lassos it, throwing it back to PA Seth's vehicle.

He laughed at the flaming chains, "I'm like Ghost Rider!"

"What the hell!?" he growled.

"Hey losers!" Tom smirked to the foes, "TAKE THIS!!"

He pulled the flaming chains.

The yelping motorists and drivers were caught by the chains as Tom drags them into a pile,chaining them up.

"Okay, now onto the big show!" He got onto all fours and began to charge straight to the charging enemy vehicles, his flaming horns aimed at them.

"Go Tom, GO!!" Marco cheered, punching a leaping motorist.

"Don't leave us out of the fun!" Ren and her sisters leapt out, transforming into their Beastal Mewberty Forms as they followed Tom.

"I'm so happy about having this!" Tom smiled as the Beastal Mewberty allies attacked and smashed through them.

"Let's just hope Toffee and Kandy succeeded in their part." PA Miseria spoke.

"Oh they will." Shino smirked while tearing the bike away from the rider foe.

One lassoed him with the chain, zooming in to whack off his head. Growling with his frills flapping up, Shino did something shocking.

He breathed green fire at him.

"Holy moley!" River spoke upon noticing.

"He's a fire breather!?" PA Ripjaw gasped.

"That means...he's part dragon!" PA Anya realized in surprise.

"A tiny bit of dragon actually like I am," Ren answered after tackling a few men down.

The chain was loosened, giving Shino time to sprint towards the fortress tank when he sees the cat versions sprinting to the hatches on all fours.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" He called out once he reached the nearest hatch.

"We'll be fine," King smirked, the purple-maned green lion leaping in.

"We've been through worse." Clawdia smirked a bit, the snow leopard slashing at a foe's face.

"MOVE!" The panther and liger spoke as they shoved a few allies from being killed, the two biting and tearing the foes.

Shade and Pouncer, the lion-snow leopard hybrid versions of Ren and Shino roared as they pounced onto the stunned workers with Snowy and Sunny lunging at them.

"Shino, up here!" He looked up to see where PA Kandy and Toffee stood.

"Guys!" He grinned.

"It's time we end this!" PA Toffee frowned.

Shino nodded, flying upward.

Sunny smiled to her liger mother, "This is it! We're gonna win!"

Liger Kandy nodded as the felines leapt up to the top floor with grace and agility since they are cats.

"End of the line, Seth!" Shino points his chainsaw katana at PA Seth.

He yelped, evading from the furious Shino trying to hit him.

"No! NO!" he shouted, grabbing a sword, blocking the Fangtail boy from his weapon.

"After what you did, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Shino growled.

He kicks him in the stomach, giving Shino time to breathe fire at him only for PA Seth to roll out of the way, the green flames burning his leather cape.

"The world is half dead because of you!" He growled.

The lizard grunted as he slammed Seth down.

"Many are dead or struggling, but we're going to ensure this time, the world can be fixed!" Shino glared, his eyes slit as PA Seth gulped.

"Half breed!" he shouted, wincing from the katana near his neck.

"Not half breed," he corrected, "Fangtail!"

He kicks him to where PA Toffee stood, "He's all yours, Toffee!"

"YOU!!" PA Seth growled upon noticing.

PA Toffee only snatched him up, frowning, "For my in-law, you're a terrible leader."

He slashes his throat, the stunned lizard noticing the sickle is coated glowing red liquid.

"Liquid philosopher stone," he wheezed before he topples over the side of his fortress tank, falling to his death.

Once the leader was dead, PA Kandy finally spoke, "It's done! My father is no more!"

Hearing her cry from the tank made the enemies halt in their tracks, horrified of what they heard and hearing the thud of Seth's body hitting the hard ground.

Ren, shifting back, touched the unmoving Seth's neck, feeling no pulse.

"He's been struck with liquid philosopher stone." Ren glared to the foes, "Your so called leader is no more."

The good guys cheered with pride.

The villains' minions were tied up by PA Anya and PA Ripjaw who smirked victoriously.

"Hey, look there!" PA Leon pointed to the mountains where the former cursed stump used to be in the valley.

"I see it!" Tom grinned as he shifted back at ease.

"I guess we're not the only ones who can change forms now, huh Tom?" Marco smirked.

"The mountains..." PA Rasticore spoke in amazement.

"I know..." PA Miseria softly smiled.

They watched as green life spread across the land that was once dead and desolate of any plant life. The crowd cheered upon seeing their world being restored to its former glory.

"Seth's defeat has brought life!" PA Ren grinned with joy.

"We...we've been blessed." PA Shino happily grinned.

"Good." Ren grinned.

Hotaru took the box containing Lynx's hand, Sakura preparing to open the portal.

"This Shinigami.....will he destroy our world if we do not stop him?" PA Toffee questioned.

"Yes." They spoke.

"And we are asking every alternate version of you four and possibly others, to ally and stop Shinigami from destroying all universes." Ren explained.

"It'd be nice if you'd join us." Shino smiled.

The humans and half demon gave their thumbs up with grins.

"That does sound like an interesting proposal." PA Miseria smirked.

"But we better give you names so we wouldn't be hard for us to confuse our version of you guys," Ren announced.

"Let's start with the cat version of Toffee's family first," Hotaru turned to them.

"I guess the panther Toffee will be named Shadow," she suggested.

The newly dubbed panther smiled, "Intriguing name."

"It does fit you, dad." Snowy spoke to him.

"The liger can be called Gypsy," Tom suggested.

"Then that leaves the cat version of Hotaru, Sakura, Sasuke and Hikari, Flora, Fauna, Wisp and Dust," Shino smiled.

The liger purred at her and the others' new names, "I think I'll like those names for now."

"As for you guys." Shino spoke to the PA lizards and dragon.

Mizuko, who is seen being given flowers by the young children, approached Shino as they stood before the PA versions of the four lizards and their children.

"Any name suggestions for them?" She asked him while sniffing the flowers.

"We can try Diesel for PA dad." Ren pondered.

"And Axis for PA mom." Shino smirked.

"Blaze for PA Kandy," Hotaru announced.

"And Switchblade for PA Toffee," Sakura giggled.

"What about us?" PA Shino asked.

"We're thinking." Sakura reassured him.

"Okay, what name had you wanted to be called besides Shino?" Shino asked his counterpart.

"I always wanted to be called Slasher," he pouted, "Mom says its too violent for me when I was three."

"Fine, you can be named Slasher." Axia frowned, "But only 'til it's all over."

"YES!" the newly dubbed Slasher smirked.

"What about Spear, Pistol, Katana, Guillotine, Rifle, and Snipe?" Ren suggested to the other PA kids.

"Sounds cool." One of them said happily.

Finally, the girl lizard spoke, "Shall we go then?"

"Let's." They nodded in agreement, taking the portal out of the dimension.

"Ronin, please take care of everyone while we're gone!" Blaze called out to her brother.

"I will!" He said with a wave as they watched the portal vanish.

Now that they have defeated and captured the intruder, they can't wait to tell the others what they did in PA World.

***

Seppuran soldiers ran around the hangar where the ships are, getting ready to fight Althakhsas' army with Darthwing being spotted leading an army of the undead Sun Warriors to which their bodies are used as puppets for the fight.

The Pharaoh Altakhsas wants to take back Seppura, they heard. There is no way they are going to let technology be used for conquest and war.

For they and the new allies had been preparing, preparing to fight the Pharaoh head on together.

And this was going to be the day it ended.

"Take this," Aaqu hands Tetsuro and Kaida the same curved hook-shaped swords that he has on his right hip.

"Make these khopeshes a symbol of our alliance against the enemy of your cause," he insisted.

"Thank you," he thanked him.

Sasuke glanced at his cursed arm, looking at the eye on the palm of his hand.

"Sasuke?" Kuromi asked him with worry.

"I...I'll be fine, really." He said to her, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

She held his cursed hand, tenderly caressing it, "The evil is removed from the curse Gao delivered on you. You should be thankful that it didn't turn you into one of Grandfather's mutant monsters."

"But what if....what if this power makes me go berserk?" He replied worried.

"It won't," she smiled, "Because my father has that curse too when he fought Grandfather to protect us."

"I see..." He said.

"And besides," Kuromi continued, "you can use it for good."

He smiled at her encouraging words, the two clutching hands for one another that they will be safe together.

"Has anyone seen my Wraith headband?" Blitz called out, "I think I left it in the room Glace and I were sleeping in last night."

"Got it!" Kagero grinned, the snow raptor mix handing him the headband with Raptortail sigil on it.

"Thanks." He grinned, patting Kagero before placing it on his head.

"All we have to worry about now is the army that approaches." Anubis replied

Memphis took out a tablet, the screen showing footage of the approaching soulless Sun Warrior and enemy Seppuran army with Altakhsas and Darthwing leading them.

"Damn, this is going to be one hell of a fight," Seth said.

"You're telling us." Kaida replied.

"Get ready." Aaqu said to the others.

The ships flew out immediately while the soldiers armed with rifles lined the balconies and ledges, guns and arrows aimed at the approaching army.

Killua and Memphis, being generals, took out their blades as they let out their battle cry.

"SEPPURA FOREVER!!"

The Seppurans roared in unison before firing at the enemy army.

The Pharoah then shouted, "KILL THEM!!"

They shouted as they fired back, some being hit by the attacks.

The newcomers with prince and princess quickly sprinted to the other side of the wall, getting a clear view of what's happening.

"Anubis, protect us," Aaqu prayed in shock.

Tetsuro sprinted, before jumping off the wall as he transforms into his Beastal Mewberty form.

"Sir look!" A soldier shouted to Altakhsas, pointing at Nian Tetsuro.

"Is that.....a sphinx?" His eyes widened when Tetsuro blasted fire at them.

The few screamed as they were killed, shocking Altakhsas.

"SURPRISE!!" Nian Tetsuro screeched with a scary face to the pharaoh.

The same face his father Toffee used once to scare Star when his father had Star destroy the wand.

The stunned pharaoh yelped when the lion-like dragon scoops him up in his claws, "We won't let you take over Egypt and enslave anyone like what you did with the Sun Warriors!" 

"The Sun Warriors abandoned their gods and disrespected them," he growled, struggling out of his grip, "I gave them a proper punishment for it!"

"But how you did this was way worse!" Tetsuro growled in fury.

He threw him down to where he once stood, making him crash into the soldiers as Tetsuro swipes at the charging soldiers with his talons, the soulless Sun Warriors dropping like heavy stones.

Darthwing zoomed forward, getting ready to assist the pharaoh when a wyvern struck her.

"Miss me!?" Kaida roared.

"Shit!" she grunts upon being hit.

"You're not taking over this world." She replied.

The yellow Devilfang laughed coldly, "The wicked can only be beaten by the wicked. That's why I made Altakhsas enslave the worst villains of Egypt and being his offerings to the God of Chaos himself."

"Which would include you sacrificing them to Ghidorah," she glared.

"The gods here are the same as our own in our home dimension," Darthwing said.

She quirked her brow when she saw some familiarity from the wyvern.

"Are you related to Kougato?" She suddenly asked.

"Maybe...ask him yourself." Darthwing grinned.

"Who are you really?" Kaida asked Darthwing.

She chuckled darkly, "I was told of what your parents and their friends did to Seth. And it was really upsetting that he is taken down easily by your father."

"You know my grandfather?" Her eyes widened in shock.

She smirked sinisterly, "Very. Because let's just say.....I'm your great aunt."

She looked stunned at what she heard after Darthwing was grabbed.

"My...great aunt?!" she gasped in shock.

She was slammed to the ground by Darthwing's golden energy blast, sending her crashing into the ground where Glacier and her brothers once stood.

"Kaida!" They cried, surrounding her.

The lizard dragon reverted normal as she groaned.

"You...YOU!!" Seth growled in anger, screeching with Darthwing preparing to use another attack.

"Time to take you on!" She smirked cruelly.

It was at that moment she was smashed from behind.

Green energy wisped out of the cursed arm as Sasuke stood up, revealing half of his face being corrupted with his right eye being black with the irises glowing a bright yellow.

"So you're trying to say that Grandfather is a Fangtail like Rasticore?" He demanded.

"Say it before you're torn to bits or lifeless like Gao is." Seth growled.

"I..." she grunted, struggling before frowning, "Yes."

The truth was so shocking that Tetsuro halted in mid-flight, stunned by what he heard.

"All this time...," he muttered.

"Our grandfather was a Fangtail who treats our mother, a fellow Fangtail, like rubbish," Kaida finished with dread.

"This is so shocking." Blitz spoke with shock, "And ironic too."

Darthwing was put to the ground with the lizard dragons and Raptortails on top of her to keep Darthwing from escaping.

"You think you can hold me down?" She jeered, "I am Darthwing of the royal Devilfang clan!"

"You give Devilfangs a bad name!" Kuromi glared, green energy bursting in her hands.

"Oh?" Her Mark of Ghidorah on her neck began to glow.

"And besides, it's bad enough I'm the granddaughter of a Devilfang, but I'm going to make sure that changes!" Kuromi continued.

The yellow Devilfang laughed sinisterly as she began to change.

"Holy-!" They were thrown off by the transforming Darthwing, seeing the Ghidorah Mark glowing a deadly yellow.

"Fuck!" The Egyptian Rippletail frowned.

"Not good." Blitz said as most screamed, being flung away from the glowing Darthwing.

The creature she transformed into was a huge phoenix-like bird with devil-like horns, four wings, a wicked serrated beak, claws at the tips of her wings and four long tail feathers.

Golden energy surged through her wing feathers before she blasted at them, the group evading as the Egyptian lizards sprinted to dodge the attack.

"Darthwing! What is the meaning of this!?" Althakhsas shouted.

"Sorry, but I think the deal is off." she replied to the fallen pharaoh.

He was later captured by the good Seppuran soldiers, his own men surrendering in fear while the soulless Sun Warriors get exterminated upon sight.

"She turned into some kind of bird!?" Glacier yelled, shooting ice at her with her brothers joining, "Why does it have to be a bird!?"

"I know, right?!" Tetsuro glared in annoyance, "Reminds me of the jerk, Ludo."

The transformed Darthwing glanced as she frowned with some hits.

"This world is useless now." she said, flying off, a portal opening up.

"Hold it right there!" Glacier blast ice onto her left lower wing, causing her to tilt over with a squawk of surprise.

"Insolent child!" She breaths out golden energy at where Glacier stood, her brothers tackling her to the ground as ice forged out of the ground to act as a barrier, the three siblings transforming within the dome.

"Don't you dare!" The brothers shouted in anger.

"Come back here!" Kaida, having recovered and dragon up, followed after her.

Blitz neared the dome that is shattering a bit, "Glace....?"

The ice broke off, revealing the three transformed siblings.

"Holy....shit....," he gasped, looking up.

The twins have transformed into lupine wingless dragons seemingly made out of ice with glowing blue eyes, mouths and heart cores with Fenrir being white in color with Garm being black in color.

The brothers howled as Glacier, in the form of a wolf-lizard beast with the claws made out of ice crystals with bones visible through the ice howled in unison.

"They...they've gone through Mewberty!" Tetsuro realized as they darted after the huge phoenix dragon.

"Sweet!" Fenrir grinned, looking at himself.

"We look EXACTLY like Fenrir and Garm from the Norse books!" Garm said, tail wagging.

"Does this mean we're blessed by Howl?" Glacier gasped in shock.

"It seems so." Fenrir realized.

"This is so amazing." Garm smirked, "Which means...we can actually take them down now!"

The three wolf-like beasts grouped together with Glacier in the middle, focusing on the dueling Darthwing struggling with Kaida and Tetsuro.

"On the count of three! One...two....THREE!!" They howled out a blizzard out of their mouths, aiming straight at Darthwing.

She gasped in shock as the blast hit her, the Devilfang screeching as the blast hit her, freezing her body.

"I got her, I got her!" The three siblings chanted, running around to catch the frozen enemy.

Suddenly, the frozen bird was caught by a ship driven by Blitz, who used a tracking beam to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" he grinned, "We've done it!"

Many cheered with pride, the Egyptian lizards and dragon smirking a bit.

The frozen Darthwing was lowered as Blitz jumps out of the ship he just drove.

"I am NOT going to try flying again!" He panted, "Luckily Jin helped put."

Jin waved with a grin.

"It would seem we have now taken care of this world." Kaida smiled to them, "So there won't be anymore trouble from that jerk pharaoh."

"Speaking of him," Aaqu glared at the handcuffed Altakhsas, "I believe he will spend a good time in a cold dark cell."

"Indeed," Shua nodded.

"When I get out," the former pharaoh growled as his crown was taken, "I have so many people to make them pay!"

"Bah, tell that to your cell mates." the frill lizard scoffed.

"Dammit, DAMMIT ALL!" he cursed as he is escorted away alongside his men by Aaqu's guards.

"But what about Mewsia? They'd be wondering about the technology of Seppura," Tetsuro said with worry.

"Not to worry, I have a plan." Shua smiled.

***

The invisible ship commanded by Shua's brother, an Egyptian version of Ronin named Jalla, hovered over the capital of Mewsia undetected.

Getting a nod from his sister, he presses a button containing a beam that neutralizes the memories of the Mewsians of anything Seppuran related.

"Now things will be a little better." Shua smiled, "And no one will ever know about the techs until it's time to do so."

"But what about the royal Khaleed family? Including former Princess Tania's friends?" Jalla questioned.

She pondered, "They DID help us out by helping us get Aaqu get his throne back from Lazul. Perhaps we may give them a homage and make them vow never to expose Seppura."

"Agreed." They nodded.

"After all," Aaqu spoke with a serious look alongside a grin, "they'll at least see not all of us are bad."

"Hey, wanna see the video of that Eli kid trying to figure out how to control the ship?" Egyptian Ripjaw called out.

"We saw it," they laughed, remembering the boy trying to figure out how to work the ship.

Anubis glanced at the white glows on Tetsuro's cousins. Glacier's is a wolf paw print with a wolf and crescent moon on it on her left cheek while Fenrir's is a leaping white wolf circling the moon and Garms is a matching wolf but black in color and circling a sun.

"Wow..." they spoke with amazement.

"I guess being blessed was a good thing." Glacier smiled.

"I knew you would find your inner Wintertail spirit," Garm laughed, he and Fenrir hugging her, "Who cares if you're Phagetail with half Wintertail blood."

"Mom, Dad, Uncle and Auntie will be real shocked by this," she smiled, touching her mark.

"It's going to be amazing when they hear this." Kaida smiled to her cousins.

They would be great at fighting the new evil with this blessing.

"Brother?" Shua spoke.

"Yes, sister?" Jalla asked.

"While we're gone to assist the others, I want you to look after things while we're away."

"I promise," he vowed, "Me and Anika will make sure Seppura will be safe with Nerou and Kanna assisting as temporary generals."

Anika smiled as the princess smiled.

"Thank you." She grinned before turning to the outsiders, "Tell us...how do we enter your world anyway?"

"With this," Sasuke took out the scissors and opened a portal, surprising them.

"Its magic, so you MAY need some familiarizing to do," he chuckled.

"Interesting." The Rippletail grinned.

"Come, we should get going." Shua smiled a bit to her friends.

Slowly, they led the Egyptians that were allying with them to their destination.

"Take care!" Jalla bidded as he flew the ship back to the hidden kingdom Seppura.

End of Part 15


	16. Sultan's Fall and Leon's Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the true version of Jafar who happens to be Dmitri's Arabian counterpart who's not a bad guy, Rasticore & Miseria's team invade the palace to stop the wedding between Yasmin and Shinigami before he can inact on his plans. Back in the futuristic world, Leon is sent to recovery, but one scene that is witnessed helps him recover faster to be fully healed.

Part 16: Sultan's Fall and Leon's Recovery

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Miseria groaned upon seeing who Sinbad would be in the Arabian Nights World at the sea docks.

"What...what is this?!" Rasticore looked uneasy.

"THAT is Sinbad." Ali Baba replied.

The mentioned pirate and adventurer hops off his ship, landing on the dock with a smirk.

"Now I wish it was Talon," Meteora groaned.

"I can't believe of all lizards, Sinbad has to be Ripjaw," Miseria groaned.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the Arabian version of Ripjaw, Sinbad, smirked.

"Oh gods, this is REALLY embarrassing." Rasticore groaned.

"Hi Sinbad," Yasmin greeted, "Have you seen Aladdin and Saladin around?"

"Heh, they're just probably fighting their way through the crowd," he answered.

"It figures as much." Ali Baba sighed.

"So what "Wisdom" do you have for us?" Miseria frustratingly asked him.

"All I can say is, I can help you travel to a different part of the land so you could hide from Sultan Shah Zaman," he answered, "But that's just Aladdin's suggestion on wanting my help to out of the way so he can dethrone Zaman."

"Here I thought Sinbad was suppose to be the cool dude," Romulus frowned.

"I am cool!" He snapped.

Through the crowd, the frill lizard noticed from them the familiar black hair lizard, who was the Aladdin of that world.

"This way, Saladin." he quietly spoke from behind.

"Aladdin! Hey!" He waved his hands but was pushed down by Morgiana, who pointed at the approaching royal guards coming.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Run!" Aladdin spoke, the two running as the guards noticed.

"Stop him!" one pointed as they ran.

Ice suddenly froze the ground,causing the guards to yelp and slip onto the ice before crashing into some crates and baskets full of fruits or fishes.

"What the hell?" The captain was suddenly tackled by a hooded lizard woman, the shove causing him to fall into the water with a big splash.

"Is that Aliyah Din and Mikail?" Morgiana noticed with surprise.

They saw the two mentioned as they approached

“Heh, figured that the two were Kushina and Cyril of this world.” Miseria grinned

The Arabian Kushina removed her hood, "More would be coming. I suggest we move now!"

Then, the Arabian Cyril blasts ice out of his palms to form a wall to block the guards from chasing them before the group hopped onto Sinbad's ship.

"Good to see you, sister," Aladdin smiled.

"You too, brother," she smiled back, "Did you wish anything?"

"No, saving it for emergencies and good reasons and making sure no one knows about Ahmad," he touched the lamp hanging from his belt.

"Good point." the frill lizard grinned.

"I see you have a genie of your own," Mikail smiled, looking at Morgiana's ring.

"Yes, saved her from Cassim's clutches after I freed myself from him," she smiled.

"So what's the plan now that we're with Sinbad?" Meteora asked.

"We try to find a way to stop my father in any way possible." Yasmin replied.

"Right, by surprise in my ship!" the purple lizard smugly grinned, "And not to worry, this ship won't be broken this time."

The non-Arabian ones only looked worried when he said that.

"Then why do I hear leaking sounds from the bottom deck?" Globgor worriedly asked.

The Arabian Ripjaw looked pale.

"D'oh!" he shouted in agony, "I just patched it up this morning!"

"Perhaps I should come up with a better idea." Aladdin frowned.

He touched the lamp, "I wish Sinbad's ship gets improved and better."

"Granted." his genie ally spoke before zapping the ship, instantly repairing it.

"Now that leaves two wishes, brother," Aliyah reminded, earning a nod.

"We saw something about Jafar last night," Saladin announced, "The vizier with the sultan was in fact some demon dragon."

The newcomers looked worried, "Was he....did he say what his real name was?"

"We have a feeling it might be Shinigami," Rasticore said with worry.

"He mentioned something about the name "Shinigami"." Saladin replied.

"That's him! That's the main bad guy we're after!" Taiga gasped in shock.

"Why the hell is he here!?" Romulus nearly shouted out of fear.

The Arabian Toffee glanced to Yasmin, "He says that after he marries Yasmin, he's going to steal her soul."

"Stealing her soul!?" Miseria said with shock, "For what!?"

"Ghidorah's bidding," Eclipsa grimly answered.

"No!" the princess gasped, "I won't marry him! I don't love him, Aladdin. I love you!"

He held her, calming her down, "I know. We will find a way to prevent this from happening."

"Hmm, I wish a vizier would help us out," Ali suddenly pondered, unconsciously rubbing the ring.

"My wish is my command," Shazua's voice is heard.

Suddenly, there was a burst of clouds and what looked to be an Arabian version of Dmitri fell onto the deck.

"Ow! Who brought me here!?" He demanded, dusting himself off.

"Dmitri?" Miseria gasped.

"HE is the vizir?" Rasticore pointed.

The bushy-haired lizard stumbled to his feet, "I was busy reading and translating the scrolls of an ancient tomb when I'm suddenly brought him by Djinn magic!"

He turns to face everyone, "Who brought me here!? I want to know!"

Morgiana frowning, motioning her head to a sheepish Ali Baba.

"Uh that'd be me." Ali Baba chuckled meekly.

"Thanks to you, I'll probably never get them translated." he frowned.

"We got more important things to take care of than just translations!" Rasticore shouted

"What? What is so important!?" He demanded.

"Princess Yasmin is forced to marry an evil demonic dragon who disguises himself and calls himself Jafar," Saladin explained.

The Arabian Dmitri looks confused at first until he frowned suspiciously, "But my name is Jafar."

"Wait? Jafar is not a bad guy!?" Meteora blurted out, "I mean, the REAL Jafar!?"

"Of course not." He frowned a bit.

"I think we watched too many movies." Globgor replied

"Shinigami must have used your name and disguised himself as a vizier so he can be close to the princess," Eclipsa ponders, "It seems Shah Zaman doesn't the difference between his true vizier."

"I've been replaced by an impostor!?" Jafar gasped, "I must have been gone for like five months!"

"Obviously." A few glanced

"You're.....not going to marry me if my father finds out the real Jafar is back right?" Yasmin asked nervously.

"Marry you!?" He sputtered out in shock, "I'm already married!"

"You are?!" Miseria glanced, "To who?"

"Wish we could see who he's married to," Sinbad muttered, not noticing he's touching Aladdin's lamp.

"Sinbad no!" They shouted when they hear him make a wish.

There was a puff of clouds and an Arabian Natashya fell on top of Jafar, the two yelping.

Aladdin gave the sheepish-smiling Sinbad a glare.

"Sorry." He nervously spoke, unknowingly touching the ring, "Now I wish for something to calm my nerves!"

"Granted!" The genie Star's voice spoke as a basket of food appeared to him, him quickly eating it.

"Mmm, not bad." He chuckled.

"It's no wonder you're still single." Morgiana frowned

"Great, you two wasted Aladdin and Morgiana's wishes! Now they have ONE wish to fulfill," Miseria angrily scolded.

"Where am I?" The Arabian Natashya screamed, getting off of Jafar.

"And who are those people that look alike to the ones who live here?" she asked, pointing to the Rasticores and Miserias

"We're Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne and Miseria Disastorvayne." Rasticore explained.

"And we're the ones who got you two here." Miseria said, "So who are you anyway?"

"I am Cassandra, wife of the royal vizier, Jafar," she huffed, dusting herself off, "And I was busy searching the lands of Agrabah for my missing husband when I was magically brought here!"

"At least you two got reunited." Sinbad smirked a bit.

A few frowned to him as he protested, "What? It helped them back together."

"This fake Jafar is planning to marry Yasmin so he can steal her soul," Meteora informs her, "If Shah Zaman were to find out Aladdin and Ali have genies,we're toast if he gets two of them."

"Then we may as well take them by surprise." Eclipsa replied, "After all, a sneak attack is the best option after all."

"But how do we get into the palace without getting caught? We already got one wishes for that," Sinbad said.

"I was actually thinking of using our last wishes to set our genies free," Morgiana muttered.

"Oh my gosh," the blond genie girl gasped, "You mean...?"

"That way, neither of you two will be bound by the lamp." she explained.

"And hopefully use magic whenever you want." Meteora realized.

"Aladdin DID promise me that after he got me," Ahmad said.

"I haven't forgotten about it after Sultan Zaman appointed me as royal soldier," Aladdin said.

"So....I GUESS we would pretend that we're guests for a wedding and then we strike out just at the right moment," Felina said, "But no wishing!"

"Right." They spoke.

"Here's how we do it...." Miseria began.

Their plan HAD to work in order to save Yasmin from Shinigami's clutches. And also, getting him out of this world and probably stopping him from destroying the dimensions.

***

"I hate this idea," a shrunken Globgor grumbled within a cage as the disguised group approaches the palace.

"Just pretend you're a rare baby beast from another land," Eclipsa whispered.

"Sigh, for you, my love." He said as he sat.

As they approached the gate, the guard spoke, "Halt. What brings you to the palace?"

"We're just travelling merchants and we just caught then princess trying to escape," Ali announced in a falsetto sweet voice.

"Oh please, don't hurt me." she feigned fear.

"And a rare baby from another land." Eclipsa spoke calmly in a fake voice.

Meteora taps her father's shoulder to tell him to play along, making him yowl like a cub though he sounds like he's not playing along with the plan.

"Ooh, the sultan will be impressed that you caught her and this creature," a guard said.

"The vizier Jafar will have some plans for it," another guard chuckled.

"Very well." The other guard frowned, "Enter."

They slowly entered, most smirking as Yasmin looked cautiously.

"It will be okay," Morgiana whispered, patting her back.

"Trust us, we know what we're doing," Miseria smiled.

Once they arrived to the insides of the palace, the newcomers looked around at the place with some of the symbols around.

Some of them very horrifying.

"These symbols....," Eclipsa muttered, recognizing the three dragon heads forming a circle, "They're Marks of Ghidorah."

"Why would the palace have Ghidorah marks around?" Rasticore gulped, wanting to make a quick run to save this dimension.

"It might be because he's almost succeeded in this dimension." Miseria realized.

"This sucks badly." Taiga frowned.

"We need to take them out now while we're here!" Ahmad spoke with concern.

"Ah, the merchants who brought back my daughter," they turned around, seeing the Arabian Seth and fake Jafar next to him.

Shit, she thought.

The sultan with fake Jafar approached as he grinned, "Hello, Yasmin."

"Father." she frowned.

"You merchants did well in bringing her here." he chuckled, "Now we can commence with the wedding plans."

"Like you did with mother?" she death glared.

He glared back, "If she hadn't tried to escape and betray me in the first place, she would have been spared by the execution."

The two Miserias and Rasticores glared at him secretly.

"She'd rather stay dead than be with you for another minute!" Yasmin snapped with tears in her eyes, "Because you constantly abused her and raped her too much. To the point she wanted to kill herself anyway!"

"Enough!" He snapped.

"Your wedding will begin in an hour so get ready," he ordered once he calmed down.

He began to depart as the fake stares at the disguised newcomers, almost seeing the marks of Ruc, Dragoth and Gairyu on the disguised Miseria and Rasticore.

"As for that creature..." the fake spoke, pointing to where Globgor was at, "Ensure you leash it, princess."

Finally, once the two were gone, Yasmin frowned in anger.

"Be patient," Aladdin advised, "We will put an end to his reign."

"I know....but remembering what happened to my mother just infuriates me!" She hissed.

The werewolf hops off out of the hidden pack, scampering to the corridors.

"Rom, what are you doing?" Miseria called out in a whisper.

"I'm going to crash the wedding when the time comes!" He smirked as he disappears off.

"Why do I have a feeling they're gonna find out?" Globgor gulped.

"Right now, we must find a way to both expose him AND to stop both of them in this world." Eclipsa said cautiously.

Her children nodded with determination.

"I hope the others are okay," Rasticore said when he and the others head to the hall where the wedding will be held while the servants escorted Yasmin away to get ready.

***

The Darkness Elemental darted across the archways of the roof platforms, staring down at anything he can find to make a point to allow himself to jump into action.

"If I were Shinigami, what power would I use to stop an attacker from exposing me?" He muttered.

He looked through each room, trying to find the source.

Finally, he noticed, "Bingo."

He transforms into his true form, getting into a pouncing position to get himself ready to spring into action.

Miseria held the cloth-wrapped sword on her back to commence the plan while Rasticore uses his Beastal Mewberty powers to shift his right hand into a claw.

Once inside, the workers noticed too late as they were quickly hit and bashed by them, knocked out before they could react to their attacks.

"Now what?" He asked her.

"We stop the wedding and get Shinigami out of here," she simply said as they ran down the hall.

"I hope that wolf knows what he's doing," she muttered

The werewolf then pounced to the entrance, darting as he glanced at what he found.

"Check it out," he points to the object he found, "It's whatever that thing is that Shinigami planted to do something to this world."

"It looks like an obelisk," she muttered.

"An Obelisk?" Globgor gasped.

"This is disturbing." Ali Baba said.

"Even more disturbing than the giant monsters I use to tackle." Sinbad replied.

Miseria sprinted to the obelisk, trying to shatter the object with her sword.

"Come on! If its some kind of bomb, we got to dismantle it!" She grunted, hacking chunks of rock from the obelisk.

She grunted and struggled as the others watched her breaking the pieces of rock off the obelisk.

"Hurry, Miseria." Rasticore said with fear.

Growling, she shifted her arms into dragon arms so she can use her added strength to smash the obelisk down in one swing of her sword.

There was a low howl of agony as a green smoky skull-shaped essence flitted out of the damaged obelisk, showing that the spell Shinigami planted in this world is dead.

"Now to stop Shinigami," she panted, dragon upping.

"Right." Rasticore nodded, "But how?"

"Simple...we interrupt the wedding." Yasmin smirked, "No way he'll marry me AND take my soul anyway without destroying this world."

"Besides, how's he gonna steal your soul anyway without it?" Sinbad spoke, "It's not like he can do it by raping you."

A few face palmed in disgust at what he said.

"What?" He was suddenly choked by an angry Rasticore.

"You and Ripjaw are exactly alike!" He growled angrily.

"Stop it, STOP IT!!" Miseria yelled, pulling them apart.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Rasticore snapped with frills flapped up, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"Uh...what's the plan exactly, princess?" the blond genie asked Yasmin.

***

"Greetings to you all, for the wedding of the century!" the sultan shouted with pride.

The hidden group looked down from the roof,looking at where the disguised Shinigami stood as Shah Zaman announced.

"The marriage of my daughter to my royal vizier, Jafar, will make Agrabah a powerful country that no one would dare challenge!" He announced.

The crowd cheered, though some were silent due to their doubts and fears.

"Now, I present...my daughter, the Princess Yasmin." He points as the doors opened.

The serious-looking Yasmin steps out, dressed in formal wedding attire as she approaches to where Shinigami stood.

"Can I at least make an appearance?" Jafar asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Eclipsa whispered.

As she walked down the aisle, she approached to where the fake and her father were at, him grinning as he looked at her.

"Perfect." the false Jafar smirked, holding her hand.

"Where's Aladdin?" Saladin asked.

"He's getting prepared," Morgiana tells her brother.

"I hope what he's doing will work," Romulus said.

"Now, do you, Jafar, take this woman to be your wife?" Shah Zazman spoke.

"I do, obviously." he replied with a grin.

"And do you, Yasmin-"

"Of course she does."

"Very well."

The dragon frowned, angered about not having a say as the sultan continued, "And if there's anyone who has a say on why these two should not be wed...let them speak now or forever hold their peace!"

"That is not JAFAR!" All heads turned to where the Arabian Dmitri is seen walking in.

"I am!" He announced.

"And he's already married!" Cassandra spoke out, stepping out from behind him.

Many were stunned as they muttered in shock.

"What?!" The sultan spoke.

"He lies!" the fake shouted, "I am!"

However, two swords from behind the two neared them, some familiar liquid shown on them.

"Okay, we attack now!" Miseria sprinted, Morgiana following until the Arabian Miseria leaps forward and kicked the guards down while Miseria slashed at the disguised Shinigami, making him growl out.

In an instant, he transforms into his true form.

"Damn you!" He growled.

"And I object to the marriage!" Aladdin frowned to the sultan.

A few bashed through the guards with the Butterflies smashing and hitting the guards, Globgor using his size shifting powers to evade a few fists.

"So you're Shinigami?" She glared, "The fiend who started this dimension mess."

"Damn, he really DOES look like a death god," Rasticore said with shock.

"I am." Shinigami frowned as the sword with liquid neared his neck.

"I'm afraid we can't let you escape." Aladdin replied, "Especially with liquid philosopher stone on these swords that will make you mortal if you try."

He chuckled, "Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am the Dragon of Death himself. The descendant of Tiamat!"

He struck two guards with his glowing green nails, mutating them upon sight before mutating the other guards with his nails.

"I had little fun in this world," he mused, "Although you foiled my plans to destroy it, I wouldn't mind finding the rest of the last four who will gain Ghidorah's blessings."

"That won't happen!" Meteora shouted, transforming to her Beastal Mewberty form as she charged, trying to tackle him down.

The glowing Devilfang smirked, vanishing into smoke just as she pounced down before reappearing behind her, punching her into a wall.

"Too easy," he smirked, flapping his wings.

She growled and grunted as he flew to Yasmin, Aladdin noticing and shouting, "Quickly, fly away!"

The dragon flew quickly before he snatched her, Yasmin yelping as she was shoved to the ground.

"At least I won't go empty handed!" he growled, "I'll make sure your soul is claimed!"

In her dragon form, Miseria shot a jet stream of water out of her mouth directly at him.

He screeched when the water touched his skin, making him realize the water is holy water.

"Don't like holy powers huh?" She sneered, proceeding to use her water powers to attack him, "You'll be warned if don't release Yasmin."

"Yeah, get the fuck away from her!" Rasticore in dragon form snapped, him growling with frills flapped up.

"I'd do what they say if I were you." Yasmin remarked.

She gripped his wrists, ice forming around until she breathes out black flames out of his mouth, stunning him.

"Got you!" Aladdin jumped, catching the falling princess.

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Our turn!" Ali Baba shouted as they headed to the foes.

Aliyah Din and Mikail were seen escorting the panicked crowd out of the palace.

The Arabian Rasticore took out a shortsword, swiping at the mutants with Morgiana grabbing an abandoned spear, swiping at them with Saladin joining her.

"TAKE THIS!" The males shouted as they stabbed the mutants, hitting them hard.

"MOVE!" Morgiana spoke as they evaded the claws and jaws of the mutants.

"Time to be a hero!" Sinbad proudly shouted, charging in as well.

"Idiot, you need a weapon!" Ali threw a scimitar at him as he slashed at them.

Shah Zaman looked up, seeing Shinigami fleeing, "Where are you going!?"

"My business in this world is over!" He growled, opening a portal.

"Get back here, asshole!" Miseria shouted, trying to go after him.

He scowled, shooting a beam of green light at her as she finds herself being thrown back into the palace wall, the growling Rippletail watching him flee with a scowl.

"Dammit,the bastard got away!" She roared, flapping her wings to get the debris off.

Shah Zaman tried to move away, though he noticed himself surrounded by the group.

"Going somewhere?" Eclipsa spoke to him.

The Arabian Seth gritted his teeth in hesitation until Morgiana leapt down, slamming him onto his back by kicking him down.

"You can't do this!" He growled, "I am sultan!"

His crown and regalia were removed by Ali Baba, "Not anymore!"

"After what you've done to everyone, you don't deserve to be sultan!" Yasmin frowned, the rebels holding the lizard with the same sword nearing his neck.

"And if you try it," Morgiana frowned, "Then you lose your life."

The defeated Shah Zaman gulped, feeling humiliated that he is yielding before the rebels.

With a war cry, Miseria slashed the last mutant down with her blade.

"Shinigami got away," she told Rasticore, "But we will make sure he will be dealt with and find the Gods of Septarsis' champions before he releases Ghidorah."

"At least this world's safe now." Rasticore grinned.

A few cheered with Ahmad hi-fiving his comrades.

"Hey, maybe you can wish to find out where that creep went," Shazia suggested.

"Or wish to reverse time so you can defeat him before this situation happened," Ahmad added.

Aladdin and Morgiana looked at the objects where their genies are housed, Aladdin saying, "We already made up our wishes for you two."

The two finally spoke together, "We wish for you to be free."

"You...wha?" Shazia spoke with surprise.

"What did you-?" Ahmad began.

It was at that moment that the two genies glowed in surprise.

In a moment, they find that they have legs and have no magic powers anymore.

"We're free," Ahmad said with shock.

"No one deserves to be a prisoner of the ring and lamp," Morgiana smiled.

"And you will not be forced to grant wishes for those who abuse power," Aladdin added.

"We...quick, Sinbad, say 'I wish for the nile'!" Shazia spoke.

"Uh, okay, I wish for the nile?" he spoke in confusion.

"NO WAY!" The former genies shouted before laughing happily.

"We're not genies anymore!" Ahmad cheered for himself.

"Oh man, this is the happiest thing that happened in our lives!" Shazia grinned, panting from the excitement.

"And you earned it," Ali Baba smiled.

A few cheered with Yasmin hugging Aladdin, him blushing a bit.

"Everything will be better now." The half dragon smiled to him.

They nodded, though they looked serious at the matter at hand.

"Excuse me?" Miseria asked, "Would you help us fight Shinigami so he will not destroy the worlds?"

"It'd be an honor." the princess grinned before realizing something.

"But who will take care of my home while we're gone?" Yasmin continued with concern.

A soldier of higher rank, who didn't get touched by Shinigami's mutation nails, steps up, removing his helmet to reveal a face they were familiar with.

"Arjun!" Yasmin gasped in joy, seeing her brother.

"Hello sister." he smiled.

"What?! You?!" The former sultan gasped as he realized.

"I'll make sure things are taken care of while you are gone." Arjun spoke to her.

"I thought I sent you to India!" Shah Zaman yelled.

He glared at his father, "We already finished our tasks there and we decided to head home. Only to find my sister about to be wedded to a demon dragon and the palace ravaged by mutated creatures."

He then glared as he continued, "Therefore, I think now would be the perfect time for a new sultan or a temp to take your place."

Shah Zaman frowned as he continued, "After what you did to her, the people, and especially mother!"

He was dragged away by the good soldiers until they were out of view when the doors slammed shut.

"That'll teach him a thing or two," Romulus smirked, transforming back into his cute form.

"Da." Jafar nodded, "And for having a fake me roam around."

"Now that the prince has returned and looking after the people of Agrabah, we should make sure no fakes steals our names," Cassandra smiled.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen again," Meteora nodded.

"After all, we have an evil dragon to take care of." Miseria said.

"Right." A few spoke.

"Shinigami..." Aladdin began, "He's not done yet, is he?"

"And he won't be unless we go after him and stop him." Rasticore explained.

"Then we agree to help you take him down," Ali Baba said with a wise-cracking grin.

Miseria smiled, opening the portal, "Our world is really advanced so....you may need a lot of getting used to."

"Yeah...we'll help you through it, though." Rasticore grinned.

Finally, they were led together into the portal.

For what would come next would be a big surprise for the new arrivals.

***

Opal laid her hand on the tank that held the slumbering and healing body of Leon, who has regenerated his four arms, though the upper left arm is quite larger than him with his body being medium-sized.

The tank was filled with water and wires containing some medicine that makes a Septarian regenerate faster after becoming a limb were inserted into each parts of his body with a mask providing him oxygen as he slept.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked the Russian lizards with worry.

"Hopefully." Natashya spoke with seriousness.

"They did say it would help him regenerate faster." Dmitri replied.

She sighed with concern, glancing at the nude Leon, his body an average size like most non strong people.

"Guys, check it out," Emily grinned, "You would NOT believe what your versions are like here."

She stepped aside as an armored lizard couple steps in, the helmets automatically shifting into the back of the collars to reveal the Futuristic versions of Dmitri and Natashya.

"We're assassins?" Dmitri said with surprise.

"Of course we are." Futuristic Dmitri replied.

"So these are our counterparts, huh?" Futuristic Natashya grinned.

"Yep, that's them," Annie nodded, "And they're the type that acts like a regular couple."

"I see," Futuristic Dmitri nodded.

"Does Toffee have plans to attack Seth and Evangelius?" Opal asked them, her eyes burning with vengeance, "And want that horse bitch to pay for what she did to Leon."

"They're working on it." the other Dmitri replied.

"Wow, you really are determined, Opal." Emily spoke upon noticing her rage.

"Leon almost died because of that bitch!" she snapped, "And I want her to pay!"

"But that glow you had just now," Natashya pondered, "I've never seen anyone possess that such power before. Especially for a waterbender."

"I guess.....it might be my anger making my powers stronger," she muttered.

"Interesting." Natashya pondered.

"Perhaps...it might mean you might awaken something important." Dmitri replied to her.

"You think so?" They gave her encouraging smiles before she turned back to the slumbering and healing Leon.

"I'll be back, Leon," she promised, putting her hand on the glass to make it look like she's touching his cheek, "I'll avenge you. I promise."

She kissed the glass where his cheek was, departing from the area with the others following.

***

The rebel leaders and members gathered around a large table where a holographic screen is seen showing the plans of a large ship.

"Seth and Evangelius will be boarding the Behemoth so they can bombard us by surprise in the Omega Mojave Desert where my sister's base is nestled," Futuristic Toffee announced.

"This is terrible." Futuristic Kandy replied, "We have to stop them quick."

"How the hell do we even do that?" Futuristic Dmitri frowned.

"We have our Assault ships ready after the successful raid into Seth's armory last month," he taps an app on the hologram, showing the technically advanced fighter pilots, each of them painted with rampant dinosaurs or beasts on them.

"Miseria and Rasticore equipped the jets with blackout torpedoes that can shut down some parts of the ship's thrusters if in closer contact. Once the Behemoth is shutting down, we can subdue them!"

"We'll make it so they won't know what hit 'em." Futuristic Rasticore grinned.

"And best of all.....THESE GUYS!" Futuristic Miseria finished in a sing-songy manner when she taps the app showing the robot suits equipped with giant blades and gattler guns.

"How did you get the Golem suits!?" Futuristic Ripjaw gasped in shock.

"Well, we sort of stole 'em." she admitted.

"But it'll be worth it!" her husband grinned.

"And then we have the magic users to counterattack Evangelius," he gestures to the two versions of the Russian lizards, Opal and the Hextail rebels surrounding the table.

"The Butterflys and their allies are doing whatever they can as carriers and fighting for our cause against Seth," Futuristic Kandy said.

"Hmmm, but what if it's not enough?" Dmitri asked.

"It has to be." Opal shouted, "These assholes need to pay for what they did! Especially with what happened to Leon earlier!"

"Okay, calm down." Futuristic Dmitri replied with uneasiness.

"Easy, Opal," Annie advised, "Evangelius is probably going to do the same thing to you when you attack her in anger."

"But...!" She tried to protest.

"He's right." Emily said, "If you let your anger out of control, you could end up as an arm or tail like Leon was."

She sighed sadly, holding her arm, "I know, but just the thought of what happened..."

They looked at her with some sympathy, knowing how she felt upon witnessing and not knowing the first time.

"He will be alright thanks to the regeneration tank," Runo smiled, comforting her.

"We're all in this together," Coral nodded.

"Yeah, just hang in there." Splasherine smiled.

"Besides, by tomorrow, when we commence with the plan, he'll be back to the way he was." Hayden grinned.

She hummed, nodding a bit that they are right.

"Is it okay if I sleep in the chamber room? I want to make sure Leon is okay," she requested.

"We'll keep her company," Priscilla insisted, the baryonyx wagging her tail.

"Of course." The futuristic Toffee nodded, knowing she needed to watch him.

"Thank you." she smiled softly.

***

She laid the pillow and blanket on the floor, making sure that she is facing Leon who continues to slumber within his tank.

"Hey Leon," she greeted, hoping he can hear her, "Looks like I'm going to make sure you're okay while you heal."

She touched the glass as she continued, "At least you'll be all right tomorrow...And who knows...maybe you'll be lucky and be strong in a couple of hours."

She shuddered a bit, rubbing her covered clit when she feels an urge, "Leon.....I really want you. I want your body so badly!"

She leaned against the glass, her legs trembling with lust, "I really hope you'll be okay and you can hear me."

She yawned a little as she continued, "Maybe...maybe then I'll..."

She softly moaned a bit, starting to fall asleep as she started to sleep masturbate, dreaming as she leaned to the glass.

The pets gulped, blushing in embarrassment before they ran out, giving her privacy.

"Ah! Leon!!" She moaned softly, jabbing her fingers into her clit while her free hand went to her breast to pinch and tease her tit.

"I want your dick inside me!" She huffed, arching her back according to her sex dream she's having.

As she was moaning and bucking, the dreaming lizard did not notice the four arms starting to move a bit as a restored eye opened, one slowly reaching as the glass was touched.

She stifled a moan, her dream having Leon thrusting into her from behind while groping her breasts while his lower arms groped her ass as he humps her.

"Aah! Harder! That's the spot!" She moaned, rolling around the floor in bliss.

She grunted and moaned more and more, her shirt unbuttoned to reveal the tits she was pinching with her free arm.

"Ahhh Leon!" she moaned loudly from the dreaming and gripping, bucking her clit with her fingers.

She didn't her some loud bubbling noises from Leon's tank, the healing lizard panting from behind his oxygen mask and stroking his throbbing cock at the scene he's watching after he was awakened by her first moans.

Opal, was what he thought as he throbbed his fully grown penis.

As he throbbed and stroked, he saw the dreaming lizard girl's exposed breasts bouncing wildly.

He needed to heal...heal to hump her.

She groaned and grunted, her tail wagging when she licked her wet fingers clean, before jamming into her clit again with her right hand, the girl moaning in bliss, giving Leon a full view of her dripping clit that is filled with her fingers.

Her pants was pulled to show her clit as his eyes widened, him throbbing his hardened member harder and harder, him panting as his body started to slowly start bulging.

The statistics monitor beeped wildly by the sudden regeneration from Leon's body as the male lizard inside the tank rubbed himself against the glass, trying to reach her.

The glass began cracking, but he did not care. He wanted it badly.

As that happened, she heard the loud beeping, starting to awaken.

"What the-!? Leon!?" She got up immediately, seeing something happening to her husband's body.

The oxygen mask was ripped off as the fully-formed Leon roars out, bubbles bursting out of his mouth until the glass broke and the whole room was filled with water.

The two in the waters, her shirt having been blown off by the force of the waves splashing, rose their heads, gasping a bit with the half naked female pulling her pants a bit, noticing.

"Leon..." she blushed, "You're okay!!"

"Opal..." he growled in lust.

Her gills fluttered a bit when she saw his throbbing and leaking penis.

"Ahh, my wish came true!" She growled, latching her mouth onto his hardened tit with her hand pinching and scissoring the other.

"Such a hot body!" She panted, slobbering his tit with her pants fully off.

"Unnnh Opal," he moans and mutters, "Seeing you masturbate...it made me want to heal more just to be with you."

"I almost lost you!" she whispered to him while suckling his tit.

He groaned, watching her suckling him as if she were a baby feeding on her mother's milk.

After she finished covering his tits with her saliva, she took his hardened cock and insert it inside her clit as she moans out loud.

"Yes! That massive dick I really want!" She growled, slowly humping him.

He pulled her pants off, humping as he growled, "You love this, da?"

"I do..." she moans, "I was so scared of what happened."

"Nothing will tear me away from you!" He smirked, growling with lust as he puts his upper arms around his hand to pillow it while his lower arms groped her breast, enjoying the show she is making on top of him.

Unbeknownst to them, outside of the room, Futuristic Miseria gulped at the sight of Opal riding the fully healed and nude Leon.

"You wanna do it in our room?" Futuristic Rasticore asked, removing his jacket.

"Obviously." she blushed as she hopped to his arms, the future frill lizard blushing.

As the humping between Opal and Leon continued, the two lizards kiss, moaning and gripping one another softly as they walked to their bedroom, entering it.

"All of this adventuring is making me horny and eager!" Opal growled, drooling and licking her lips, "You think Miseria and Kandy are thinking the same way I'm thinking?"

"Probably so." he growled with a grin, him drooling as he panted.

He grunted as he started to go a bit faster with pleasure.

"Ah! I'm close! Leon! Give it all to me NOW!!" she panted lustfully, eyes rolling back in bliss.

"As...you....WISH!!" He roared.

He thrusted hard, both eyes slit as the two cummed very hard, Future Kandy about to enter before she noticed, blushing as she quickly backed away.

"Kandy?" Futuristic Toffee spoke as he entered, "Is there...?"

She hushed him as she pointed to the sex that she witnessed, him realizing while blushing.

"It seems her lust made him heal faster," he quietly stated as they quickly walked to their respective room.

"It sure is," Futuristic Kandy nodded.

"Speaking of lust..." she continued, noticing his bulge in his pants, "I believe you know what comes next."

He chuckled before lifting her, the future Septarian grinning a bit, knowing where this was going.

"Let's do it in our room," she smiled slyly, the two opening the hatch door before stepping in to begin their sex.

Opal and Leon panted in exhaustion, both sweaty and wet from the tank water he was in.

"So worth it," she moaned.

"Very..." he smiled, nuzzling her as the two drifted to sleep.

They were curious on the other lizards' sex, but for now, the two would be there to comfort one another.

***

"Agh, so hot!" Future Miseria moaned from the tongue on her tits.

The covers were kicked off by her as her husband playfully nipped and suckled her tits, their tails wagging with the Rippletail laughing a bit.

"Quit it, you're making me think of our kids when they were just babies," she giggled, scratching his frill ears.

"Hehe...I can't help it." he chuckled, the frills flapped up before he started licking downward.

She purred, holding his head when he drove his long tongue into her clit, growling possessively.

She sneakily turned on a device on the bedstand, the video footage showing her friends sexing up in their room.

On the first one, it showed Future Dmitri and Future Natashya kissing as they were on the covers, her blushing as she moaned.

"Love it, da?" he spoke with his four eyes looking at her.

"Oops! Wrong one!" She yelped quietly, changing the footage to Toffee and Kandy's.

"Much better!" She sighed in satisfaction.

She saw their Kandy ripping the shirt off of her husband as he blushed.

"Kanashimi..." he mutters as he saw his nude wife licking his tits.

"Hush now, and let me take care of you," she murmured, pushing him onto the bed.

Futuristic Miseria moaned, biting a claw when Rasticore's tongue touched a sweet spot inside her, the male growling while he strokes her trembling thighs.

"Aah! Kandy!" The footage shows Futuristic Kandy suckling his hardened cock out of his pants as the Phagetail gasped out.

"So hot!" Futuristic Miseria moans as she bucks on Rasticore's tongue, "So fucking hot..."

She moaned out when she came into his mouth, the Dragontail licking away her juices on her thighs and on his lips and fingers.

"Rast...," she hummed when he lifts her legs over his shoulders.

"Tell me when I get a little too much!" He growled before he inserts himself into her clit.

She screamed in bliss, joined by Kandy in the footage as the two male lizards humped in sync as she watches from the bedstand.

"Oh gods..." she blushed.

"Ahhh Toffee!" the future dragon moans as the two girls grunted and moaned from the males thrusting.

"Getting naughty huh?" Futuristic Rasticore suddenly grabs her and presses her into a glass window that faces Futuristic Kandy's room.

"Let her see how much of a whore you are!" He laughed in lust, humping the panting Rippletail roughly.

"Oooh Rast!" she growls, her being thrusted in the anal as she bucked, her breasts pushing in the glass window.

As that happened, the half dragon was gasping and moaning from her Toffee's thrusts.

"Love it so far?" he chuckled.

"I do..." she blushed.

"Take a look." He pointed to the window showing the other lizards' sex.

The panting and blissful Futuristic Miseria was pressed against the glass when Futuristic Rasticore lifted her up, giving them a view of her leaking clit and his penis thrusting in and out of her anal as the female panted.

"Showing off huh?" He cocks a brow.

"Fuck, Toffee..." she growled to him, "She's...she's..."

"Here," Futuristic Toffee panted, grabbing her and pressing her to the glass, "Perhaps we can give them a taste."

She squeaked when he presses her to the glass and thrusted into her clit from behind, the dragon girl moaning out loud which made the other lizards in the opposite room look surprised by the response.

"They're getting up their game," Futuristic Miseria grunted, "Guess whoever cums last will have to wash the meeting room toilets?"

He laughed at her bet.

"Heh, we'll see who cums last." Kandy moaned as if hearing her, being thrusted hard with Toffee's dick smacking into her.

Both girls moaned out from their husbands' thrustings, both of them drooling from the sex with Miseria's clit dripping juices from Futuristic Rasticore's thrusting.

"AHH! HARDER!! Futuristic Miseria yelled, scratching the glass.

"FUCK!" Future Rasticore shouted, "SO FUCKING HOT!!"

"OOOOH! GODS!" Future Kandy moans and screams loudly, her almost breaking the glass as she was pummeled harder and harder by her Toffee, some of her juices starting to flow a bit.

The men growled deeply, thrusting into their girls until their anal and clit began to bruise from their wild and hard thrusting to the point they roared out when they cummed.

The first to cum was Futuristic Toffee.

"AHHH! TOFFEE!" Future Kandy moans, feeling his cum inside.

"SHIT! I'M GONNA-" Futuristic Rasticore growled as he cummed into Future Miseria.

"FUCK! WE LOST!!" she moaned out, making claw marks on the glass before he slumped back, collapsing onto his back with the female still stuck on him as he panted in exhaustion.

They panted as the Dragontail spoke, "Guess they won..."

"Yeah, and now we gotta clean the meeting room toilets." the Rippletail frowned.

"Now can you get out of me please."

He laughed a bit in exhaustion at that.

End of Part 16


	17. The Future and Japan Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee and Kandy's team learn a bit about their bird counterparts' adventure after their reunion with Salt's sister and meet while fighting Faustia with the assistance of their Feudal Era counterparts. Meanwhile, the goths' team fight against both the futuristic Seth and the wicked Evangelius.

Part 17: The Future and Japan Fights

Opal moaned a bit after that good night of sex with the fully regenerated Leon. It was the best night she ever had after he got blasted apart by Evangelius and then regenerated quickly thanks to the technology of this world.

The two slept under the blanket, nude, with the Rippletail snoozing on his chest, his lower arms holding her while his upper arms pillowed his head.

There was a knock at the med door, rudely awakening them.

"Opal? You awake?" Runo asked behind the door.

She groaned before slowly opening her eyes, then looking at where Leon, fully recovered and naked, was holding her, her smiling.

"I am now." she said.

She gave Leon a kiss, awakening the four armed lizard before he smiled.

"So is Leon." she continued.

"Wait, is he awake? Back to normal?" The hatch door slides open, the older male Rippletail gasping when he saw the nude couple in the med room with a broken regeneration tank.

"What happened in here?" He gasped.

It was then the adult male noticed some traces of cum on the floor, starting to realize.

"I see you became busy last night," he mused.

The former thief shyly gets herself dressed, blushing, "I was getting horny and I was masturbating in front of him when he woke up and regenerated quickly before my eyes."

The four-armed lizard groaned, seeing no clothes in this room, "It made me feel horny when I watched her play with herself."

He then looked at himself, chuckling, "I guess seeing her do that helped me with regenerating back to normal faster."

"Yeah, I can see that." Runo said as he showed some green pants to him.

He took the pants, thanking him immediately while putting the pants on.

"The other rebels have already started their plans on surprise attacking Seth and Evangelius," he announced, "Our biggest is Tottensein, considering Dmitri and Natashya saying that she is a war-addicted warmonger who enjoys the defeat of the worst enemies."

"And not to mention she has a Ghidorah Mark on her," Opal stated as the two leave the room.

"Please do tell them that I'm responsible for the tank breaking," she winked shyly.

"Uh sure." He replied a bit uneasily as he departed.

Leon glanced at the pants he was given, showing his hips exposed to show his tattoos on his hips.

"It's the only pants they have that can fit you," Runo answered.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, until he noticed the scratched up and stained windows belonging to the alternate lizards' sleeping quarters.

"Oh boy," he realized.

"They must've seen us in our sex and sexed up themselves." Opal realized, her a bit embarrassed.

They heard the voice of Future Rasticore shouting, "AGH! I JUST CLEANED THIS ONE!"

"What the hell?" She marched to the restrooms, seeing the Futuristic Rasticore and Miseria scrubbing the floors and the toilets, wearing gloves.

"What are you two doing?" She asked them awkwardly.

"We lost a bet." they spoke with the futuristic Rasticore groaning in frustration as he cleaned the toilet.

"And Ripjaw stupidly took the worst time!" he growled.

"What? He got diarrhea?" She joked, making them gag out.

"NO! BUT WORST!!" He retorted.

"I hate to ask what." Opal spoke.

"When you guys are done, we'll meet you both in the meeting room," she informed before closing the door.

"And next time, don't do sex bets okay?" She advised when she came back a moment later.

"Right, right." The two groaned.

At that moment, Future Rasticore heard Future Ripjaw's groaning, looking peeved and annoyed.

"Fuck!" He growled in anger.

***

"Well...took you long enough to recover." Futuristic Toffee grinned.

The grumbling Futuristic Rasticore just frowned, grumpily getting into his seat with Futuristic Miseria rubbing disinfectant and polish on his cyborg arm.

"I see Leon is okay now," Emily noticed with a smile.

"Da." Leon nodded with a grin, "I recovered pretty well."

Opal giggled a knowing giggle when he said that.

"I think you look good in those pants, Leon." she said, making him slightly blush.

"At least you're good to go now." Natashya smiled.

He smiled shyly before the planning starts.

"Here's what we're going to do," he announced, activating the holographic plans that show the strategies and plans on how to attack Futuristic Seth and Evangelius on the ship.

"The air force will take down Seth's fleet in a storm, which would provide the magic users to attack Evangelius when she feels like fighting them," Futuristic Miseria points out.

"That is interesting," Dmitri pondered, "But you have to consider the sea forces as well."

"Our team will take down the ones at sea." Futuristic Dmitri explained.

"That is why me and the girls are going to lead the sea forces," Futuristic Miseria indicated the future versions of the Rippletail allies.

"They wouldn't know what hit them!" Futuristic Metallica grinned, smacking a big wrench on her hand.

"Yeah! Kill 'em all!" Futuristic Axia spoke with a huge futuristic ax on her hand.

"You do as you please with those assholes." Opal frowned, "Evangelius is mine to take on!"

"Damn, she's got a vendetta on her." Future Kandy spoke with surprise.

"Because she turned me to an arm and thought I died. What do you expect?" Leon explained.

"But that glow she had," Annie muttered.

"Who cares about that glow," Yuriknov spoke out, "If she can do that, Evangelius will know not to mess with the Water Elemental herself!"

"And then there's the anger part," Aida reminded nervously, "That's how Evangelius killed half of Solaria's army. She provoked them into committing acts of revenge towards her until she kills them all in one go."

"Including the Nazis too," Gustave added wearily.

"Well most of them anyway." Yuriknov spoke, "Hitler, we're not sure if he WAS taken out by her or if he secretly suicided."

"Doesn't matter." Opal glared, "We need to ensure she's taken down fast!"

"We'll get your back if we encounter her," Coral smiled.

"Also, the Assault ships and Golem suits have already been arranged and prepared for the air,land and sea forces," Futuristic Kandy announced, "So use them wisely and don't get yourself hurt out there!"

"Right." They nodded.

They would need all the time they would get.

"Let's hope our queen's doing as well as we are." Dmitri said, fixing his hat and hair.

"She is fine with the birds," Natashya reassured, fidgeting with the gloves she wears, "Whatever they are up to, they will put an end to the intruder invading that Ancient Japan World."

"I hope you're right," he muttered.

He actually hoped that Ancient Japan World has very strong allies that can help with their cause.

***

In a vast canyon clear of any animal and plant life, Toffee and his family, with their bird counterparts strolled down the empty rock path in preparation of meeting the counterparts they have met in Ancient Japan World.

First off, they have met a group of demon hunters named Ryusuke, Kisame, Hebiko and Tobe, who happens to be the Japanese versions of Rasticore, Miseria, Anya and Ripjaw.

Second, they are met with some Dragon Bones named Kiba, Hyoga with a Japanese version of Supps named Yuuki, and finally an unexpected face named Zencho.

Who happens to be Japanese Seth. But unlike the original, he was very kind, wise and pure-hearted.

It was no wonder Kandy's counterpart, Kogahime, instantly accepted him after she learned her parents' heart-felt story.

"This new information you gave us is so vast." Peppa spoke with surprise.

Kandy nodded, "Yeah."

Kandy felt a bit pained upon seeing the nicer version of her father, wishing at times that her own dad had been nicer like Zencho was.

But she knew it was not to be.

"So what are your children's names?" She asked the birds, wanting to change the subject.

"You've already met Riley," Hecate smiled.

"Yep, and I'm raring to go on fighting those guys." Riley grinned.

"These are Shane, Hailey, and Jasmine," Heracles introduced the bird counterparts of Shino, Hotaru and Sakura.

"I'm so excited about this world." Jasmine smiled.

"And it's shocking you guys have all these cool things in your world." Shane grinned.

"We get that a lot," Cyril smiled.

"Our kids' names are Tyler, Magda, Soren and Cecilia," Peppa introduced the bird versions of Tetsuro, Kaida, Sasuke and Hikari.

"And our kids' are Leo, Deo and Floe," Shirako finished introducing the bird versions of Fenrir, Garm and Glacier.

"Such unique names," Kandy smiled, the kids returning the gesture.

"I have so many questions, Peppa," she began, "Like, what is your real name alongside Salt's? Ours is Kanashimi and Agito."

The half phoenix blushed a bit.

"Just promise you'll be okay when we reveal it." Peppa spoke.

They nodded to her, assuring that they will be all right with the real names.

"My real name is Utsubyo," she points to Salt, "And his real name is Mikio."

"Utusubyo and Mikio," Kandy slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"Quite interesting names." Toffee replied.

"We gave each other the names Salt and Peppa during our childhood years together." Salt explained, "Mostly because we're like salt and pepper that works together."

Ronin chuckled, "I can totally see that."

"Another one, what kind of creatures are Anubis and Zeus' counterparts?" Natsu asked, pointing at the strange creatures.

The Anubis counterpart looked like a wingless dragon with features similar to a Xenomorph; metallic bladed tail, hand-like claws, metallic teeth, an extra mouth inside its mouth and spines.

The other was a beast that looked crocodilian at appearance but with Predator-like features such as dreadlocks and mouth flaps that can spread wide open when roaring.

"Prometheus is a Xenodragon and Kronos is a Gamehunter Croc," Tyler patted the strange dragon's head, "We met when they were babies."

The half crow boy nodded, "Yeah, and we learned after we entered the Unknown Realm that we found them in that realm."

"I take it that the Unknown Realm is your world's equivalent to the Neverzone." Ronin pondered.

"Perhaps." Haley grinned.

"Interesting our counterparts are jackals," Lucifer said, looking at the white jackal, Raphael, "They don't look that bad as jackals."

"That is why the Lyumans fear them when in battle," Salt said.

"So uhm? Salt, how did you and Peppa get those eyes alongside Salt's sword?" Prism asked, pointing at the katana that looks like Toffee's but with a jackal skull on it.

"Our eyes?" The phoenix touched the marked eye that looks different from Kandy's Eye of Redemption.

"Well...it's an interesting story..." she replied, "You see...it was a bit after we remet Salt's sister that the werewolf woman began taking souls from people."

"Starlight unfortunately could not hold her down before she lost her soul temporarily." Salt explained.

"That's why we turned to the gods for any hope and from the magic of Quasar's bell, our prayers were answered, and we were given the gifts of the gods, under the condition Astrorina's mother was set free by us."

"You can punish the sinful and aid the undead to return to the afterlife yes?" Toffee said, touching his marked eye.

"They did, and this sword my ancestor, Saizo the Executioner, wielded was given to me by Shirako," he pulled out the jackal skull katana to show them.

The lizards and dragons looked amazed as he showed the blade.

"It was also because of this gift that not only did we free Queen Nightia, but also aided her in killing the Cankerous within and bringing the reborn Asteroina without." the phoenix explained.

"I see, and what about Nightia's husband?" Cyril asked.

"Oh, Tuskore?" Tempest chuckled, "Frozo released him when Nightia was about to be coronated, without knowing he was tricked by Candor."

"It was shocking for them to learn Candor is an Avian that can change forms," Magda replied.

"Just like Fangore back in our home." Kandy pondered.

"After the coronation, we asked Quasar and the queens, both who agreed to rule the lands, to assist us." Hecate explained, "Though Starlight was still a bit reluctant."

"It worked out in the end." Heracles grinned, "We manage to find more crows alongside my, Peppa, and Hecate's lost siblings along the way."

"In the end, father with Candor were defeated, thanks to us." Peppa spoke in relief.

The female lizards in the group smiled with relief that everything went well even though they altered that world a bit when Mephistopheles hit Starlight with a liquid philosopher stone-laced arrow.

"And Lulu? You told us that she became Candor's puppet when they attacked Lyuni," Kushina wondered, "Did Quasar and the others' noticed she was enslaved by Candor?"

"Yes." they replied with Heracles continuing, "And Quasar believed that she would destroy the magic before she was given a different suggestion otherwise by the princess."

"And magic wasn't destroyed, but changed differently once Lulu and her kind were dealt with." Salt explained to them.

"At least they are free from his control, like after we freed the Solarians' souls from Fangore," Ronin mused, "And what of your families and siblings?"

"Our uncles and aunts are doing well," Riley smiled, "Including mom's fire phoenix family."

"Wow, so you can control fire then?" Kandy asked.

"Pretty much when I learned where I came from." Peppa grinned, "Best of all, when they saw what happened, the ancient bird specieses finally came out of hiding."

"There were the hippogriffs who nearly wiped themselves out because of what their king did in the past," Hecate spoke out, "But his son, Umikaze, was able to put amends on his father's wrongdoings to lift the curse."

"Wish we could meet them," Prism said, "It would be interesting to show your families to Miseria and Rasticore's siblings."

"Especially the dragons," Yamato added.

They continue to walk down the canyon, not sensing someone is following them above them until a pebble fell from the top, Toffee catching it.

"It seems we're not alone," he muttered seriously when they halted.

Further away from them from behind, a familiar Phagetail woman stood, her cape flapping out after she flicked her hair.

"If you seek conflict, you have a wrong man to deal with," Toffee warned, clutching his sword.

They glanced a bit.

"Toffee...?" Kandy spoke quietly.

The Phagetail woman glanced at the group.

He hushed her as the lizard king glanced.

"You are mistaken," she began, "I...am the dealer of destruction, the merchant of doom. And I seek YOU!" She points to Toffee and Salt, "Agito Raputa and Mikio Nagatobimaru!"

Both Phagetail and vulture's eyes widened by her reveal of their real names.

"You know our true names!" Salt spoke in shock.

"That's right I do." she replied with a sly grin.

"Who are you?" The girl phoenix-garuda-vulture asked, "And how do you know their names?"

"Shinigami has sent me to destroy you," the woman said after she suddenly appeared in front of them, back turned.

"Shinigami!?" They gasped in shock.

"My master tires of your existence," she stood up, "You are powerful foes. Perhaps TOO powerful for my master."

She turns around, grinning confidently, "But not for me. My name is....Faustia."

Kandy's eyes widened in realization, "You're the one that Miseria spoke of when she went to that Tribal World."

"Clever, queenie." she chuckled, "I guess you're not as dumb as they say about Dragontails, let alone ones who are half."

"What do you want, Faustia?" Salt glared.

"Simple," she grinned, "I've seen how you all fought alongside the birds from the Quasar Caterpillar world. And I've decided that once I have dealt with you, I can capture your souls."

She laughed briefly, touching her skull pendant as lightning struck out as a giant soulless-eyed bog monster appeared, rising up.

"Toffee, it has the same eyes as the omnyoujis that attacked us," Kandy gasped.

Toffee frowned, taking out his blade, "Our souls are not yours for the taking."

"And they're too young to be in your collection!" Hecate glared and cawed.

"We shall see," the Phagetail hovered up using whatever dark magic she possessed, "Bog beast...DESTROY THEM!!"

The behemoth roared, obediently trying to smash the ground to try to crush them with Faustia laughing.

"She must have waited for us to enter the canyon," Heracles realized, "She wants to trap us in!"

"We need to get the children out now!" Ronin spoke as the bird kids screamed from nearly being smashed.

"Ah...so young and tender." Faustia smirked, "And right for the plucking."

"RUN!" Peppa shouted with fear.

As that happened, Toffee and Salt clashed blades with the bog beast.

"River would be impressed by the thing if he were here." Kandy spoke.

The two got grabbed by the beast, lifted up so they are at eye contact.

"You've met your match, you two," she smirked, "CRUSH THEM!!"

The soulless beast began to slowly squeeze Toffee and Salt in its grip, growling. The two struggled, but they were able to free themselves by jabbing their blades into its thumb, making it yelp and release them.

"Its just a scratch, now get them!" Faustia demanded.

The monster lifted its fist and punched to where the two stood, causing a boulder to topple and crush it.

"It seems you made a bad choice," Salt said, drawing his blade.

Suddenly, the crushed bog monster turns into black smoke, flying straight into the Phagetail woman's pendant.

"Hmph, I've only begun to fight." Faustia frowned.

Her pendant glowed as another being, also soulless, appeared.

"What is that?!" Riley asked.

"Some of the top Solarian warriors that Seth killed," Toffee said with shock.

"Including the Helions," Salt noticed.

"They believe that nothing can control them," Faustia chuckled, "But it is too bad that they are forced to become my battle slaves after I enslaved their souls thanks to the Thanatos Pendant I wear."

"She's a loony," Shane said with horror

"Prepare yourselves, all of you, for....," she made a slit gesture across her neck as she grinned, "ANNIHILATION!"

The Solarians prepared to charge.

"At least we don't have to deal with someone who's eight headed." Shane muttered as the kids screamed and evaded.

Heracles flew out of the way of the slashing sword, using his newfound fire phoenix ability to breath out green flames from his mouth as well as shooting fire feathers at them.

Prism snatched an old spear from nearby and jabbed it into a charging Helion's neck, killing him as he turns into black smoke that enters Faustia's pendant, making her frown at its defeat.

Another was headlocked by Ronin and the bird kids screeching with Ronin stabbing its head.

The raptors and jackals pounced on the two, mauling them quickly until they turned into black smoke, wisping away while Chase and Runner slashed the other Helion's throat, joining its smoky brethren.

"Damn, you're strong." she frowned, "I may as well use my secret weapon then."

"I hate to ask what it is." Soren said.

She touches her pendant again, summoning more of her soulless warriors with the birds and lizards getting ready to fight.

"No way!" Hecate gasped at the sight if the warriors.

It was the Solarian and Helion warriors they've defeated.

"But didn't we kill them!" Heracles reminded.

"We did!" Peppa spoke.

"Crap, how did they even get the souls if our blades render them from ever coming back?" Ronin glared.

"Maybe...she found a way to the afterlife." Kandy started realizing with horror.

"It thanks to the Thanatos Pendant I am wearing," Faustia smirked, "And not just that...the power of Ghidorah too."

She parted her collar to reveal a Ghidorah mark on it.

"With this power, I can make the souls fight and fight until you all get worn out," she laughed, "And there is NOTHING you can do about it."

"What a witch," Tyler glared.

"You got that right." A few of the bird kids frowned.

"At least we're not dealing with a eight headed serpent who devours maidens." Prism frowned.

The Phagetail woman's mark glowed an eerie white as she begins to transform.

Her flesh began to melt away, becoming skeletal except for her hair and eyes that turned black with her irises glowing bright yellow. Her cape shifts, transforming into wings as blue will-o-wisps flutter around her.

"So that's your Dark Emergence form," Toffee glared.

"Yes, and there is nothing you can do," Faustia grinned.

It was then she heard two roars,making her look up to see two Asian dragons flying towards them, one grey with black hair wearing a black dragon mask on its forehead while the other is golden with white hair and having a tiger mask on its forehead.

Riding on their backs were familiar lizards.

"It's our counterparts!" Hecate realized when Kisame lunged forward to slash at Faustia.

"WHA?!" she shouted as Kisame stabbed her shoulder.

She screeched as Kisame shouted, "BACK OFF!"

The growling skeletal lizard pushed her off, clutching her pendant as it glowed much brighter with more lightning zapping out as an entire army of enslaved souls, including the omnyoujis began to fill the canyon they were in.

"This can't be good," Ronin frowned, blasting the souls away with his black flames.

"Shit!" Hecate frowned quietly as she stabbed a few of the souls.

"YOU BITCH!" Faustia growled, trying to smack the lizard off her.

Kisame grunted, falling down when Ryusuke caught her, rolling across the ground while using his grappling metal arm to slash and hit the oncoming souls.

Kiba and Zencho blasted out shadows and lightning out of their mouths at the souls before they revert into their true lizard forms, the two slashing at them with their knives and swords.

But no matter how many they kill, the souls get sucked into Faustia's pendant and then resummoned back to fight them.

It was then the Asian dragon realized, her speaking, "We have to destroy the pendant! It's the only way!"

"Yes, but how?" It was then Toffee and Salt gets an idea when a soul that happens to be the Quasar-version of Mina Loveberry lunged at them, only to be slashed by them and turning into smoke, absorbing into her pendant.

Glancing, they grabbed the tail of the returning soul.

"What!?" Faustia yelped, noticing them flying straight towards her pendant.

"Impossible!" She started realizing as the two prepare to jab at the pendant.

Toffee slashed the chain of the pendant off, but they ended up entering the realm within the pendant.

All they saw around them were the enslaved souls of the warriors and beasts she enslaved.

"And we free...YOUR ESSENCES!" they said in unison before slashing the ethereal chains binding them.

The chains broke as the souls glowed brightly, the realm starting to shone a bright light.

Once that happened, both Toffee and Salt, both caught by Kiba flung upward, were flung out of the pendant, the souls all following.

Faustia was overwhelmed by the exploding force of the escaping souls from her pendant that shattered from the force of it, making her fall to the ground with a loud thud, reverting into her normal form as she notices the angry freed souls surrounding her.

"My essence, where is all my essence!?" She whimpered, seeing the angry souls getting ready to punish her.

"NOOOO!!" she howled in defeat as the group turned away to give the souls privacy to punish her.

"That had to hurt." The crow-garuda girl winced.

"They're free now at least." Kiba spoke.

Hours later, the souls left for the afterlife while the Helions and Solarians returned to Hell where they are damned. Laying in a beaten up heap with her clothes half torn was the groaning Faustia.

"We should lock her up," Ronin suggested,carrying her bridal style, "And make sure she doesn't escape."

"Please...please no...please no..." Faustia muttered in fear, completely scared.

She could only shiver with Zencho nodding, "And from the way she's traumatized, she won't be doing anything anytime soon."

The kids were turned away as her leftmost breast was exposed, Hecate stating, "You're too young to see that."

"Please tell us more of your world," Hebiko asked when Toffee opened a portal, "Shinigami sounds a lot worse than the Ayakashi Slayers here."

"It's far different from where you live." Toffee explained, "There is different mechanics and technology that I don't think your world is ready for."

"I see..." the girl dragon, Kogahime, spoke.

"The others must have done some searching for new allies by now," Kandy assumed, "They WOULD help out in aiding some worlds in danger."

"In that case," Peppa spoke, "Our world is somewhat different, but for the time being, we ask you guys to come over and help us in our world."

"It'd be nice if you do." Jasmine smiled.

The Japanese lizards looked at each other for a moment, "We will help you. We just have to ask Kuroyukihime and Kuma to help us take care of the monsters and Tokagebitos here when we're gone."

"Right." They nodded.

"Prism and I will escort this woman to the prison cell in the meantime." Ronin spoke, gesturing the traumatized Faustia.

"And don't forget our children too," Kiba reminded, "They'd probably be home looking after the younger ones."

"We understand," Ronin nodded as he and Prism enter the portal with Faustia.

For what would come next would be big for each of them.

***

The body was put in the cell near where Lynx's piece that was growing was.

"Here, hope you choke on it!" Rhombulus glared at the traumatized Phagetail.

"Rhombulus, she's traumatized!" Ronin scolded.

The trapped hand twitched, giving them the finger.

"Go fuck yourself instead!" Rhombulus' left snake hand retorted.

"Jackass!" The other snake hand glared as they left, the two.

"At least we've got those two here." Prism spoke, "And this time we made sure they wouldn't get out after what Pandora and the other evil lizards did."

"Rast isn't going to like his evil self's name," Hekapoo said, "I mean, why Loki?"

"Maybe he liked that guy from the Avengers series." Omni shrugged.

The goat baaed a bit in agreement.

"But he's too brawny to be called Loki," Rhombulus retorted, "Why not tougher bad guy names like....like Ragnarok or....or Longinus!?"

"Maybe he's smarter than he looks," Ronin frowned.

"And probably those names are already taken by the other evil counterparts...namely an evil you for example." Prism responded.

"Evil me!?" The crystal-headed being gasped.

"Where do you think Caruso, Mephistopheles, Pandora and Dante would go?" Zaza asked them with worry.

"Who knows." Hekapoo replied, "Maybe an evil dimension or something."

"That'd be obvious." Rhombulus said.

"We'll worry about that later," Kinta suggested, "Come on, let's introduce you to the Spy, Music and Cowboy World versions of the others."

"You'll like Music World," Chromeclaw grinned.

They were gone, leaving the fearful woman behind.

"Please...no don't leave..." she muttered in fear as the Lynx hand turned to her, patting to where she was shivering.

If he was in his normal form, he'd do something about it, despite him a psycho sexual.

"At least you're nicer than Seth, Lynx," she smiled, holding the hand.

All the hand can do was pet her softly.

***

"I think....I think I'm getting the hang of this flying ship thing," Opal gulped as she flew her Assault ship with the other pilots into battle where the Behemoth is.

"I mean....I played video games that is all about flying!" She laughed nervously.

"There it is..." Dmitri replied, pointing to where the Behemoth was.

"It...it's huge!" Natashya replied with shock.

"Oh fuck my life!" She gulped, her hands gripping the handles tightly.

"Shark Zero! Do you copy!?" Futuristuc Toffee's voice called out from the ship's communicator.

"Shark Zero here, over!" She responded.

"Have you arrived to the Behemoth?" He asked.

"We've just arrived!" Leon responded to him, "And it's big."

"Stay close to the fleet! Kandy and I will break open an entrance for you to enter it!" He commanded, "If you see Evangelius, bring her over to the mainland and get her away from the base!"

"Roger!" Opal responded, tilting the ship down to join the strike force.

"Wait, what about the sea forces and land forces?" Runo asked.

"Leave that to us." Hayden smirked.

As they did so, the half dragon with lizard husband headed downward to the Behemoth, hoping to get close without getting caught.

Within the ship, the Futuristic Seth sees the rebel forces coming in through air, land and water, the Dragontail smirking before he taps the button for the intercom.

"Fire at will!!" He ordered.

The centaur Hextail grinned at the sight of the war, making her gallop to the landing deck where she can see the fight begin.

"Zeit zu sterben, Idioten," she whispered in German as her Ghidorah Mark glowed on her horse flank.

As that happened, the ship that was spotted fired against the foes.

The assault ships fired in a blitzkreig towards the ship's cannons while trying to dodge them. When some of the ships are close to the surface of it, the rebels in Golem suits deported, shooting at the soldiers and turrets coming at their way.

"Agh! Why did they pick me as the pilot for this ship!?" Opal complained.

The ones in the ship fired, the fleet evading the firing while the ones in Golem suits darted onward, smashing and hitting through the ones firing at them.

"Shark Zero! Do you copy!?" Futuristic Miseria called out.

"Shark Zero here!" Runo reported.

"Make sure the ship continues to distract them!" she replied.

"And don't let them hit you or we're all done for!" Futuristic Rasticore said.

"I will if I wasn't so scared as shit!" Opal whined.

"Oh forget it!" The bushy-haired lizard pushed her out of the seat, manning the ship.

"This is how you fly a ship!" He scolded a bit.

The ship zoomed around as the fight commenced.

As that was happening, the two leaders secretly arrived to the entrance, bashing the door open to sneak in.

"This way," Futuristic Kandy whispered to the others who joined them.

Futuristic Toffee whipped out the light saber sickle from his belt, slashing at the unsuspecting guards with the Futuristic Goth lizards using their assassin skills to slash them down with the lightsaber blades on their bracelets.

"So far so good." Futuristic Dmitri grinned.

As they made their way down the halls, they looked at where the distracted captain was growling in anger.

"No! We can't lose this!" he growled.

"Sir, Tottensein just left the ship to attack the ground forces," a soldier reported.

"That war-obsessed warmonger!" He growled in anger, punching the man down.

"KEEP FIRING!" he shouted as the hidden group went past him.

***

Evangelius laughed heartily as she charged through the advanced tanks and vehicles,her hooves crushing them in her way thanks to her Dark Emergence power given by Ghidorah.

Although she is in her usual centaur form, she has transformed into a demonic dragon with two set of wings on her back and horse half's back and she grew four horns on her head. To make it more frightening was that her torso has transformed into a horse's face.

"Evangelius....," Opal suddenly opened the hatch, startling them.

"Damn you!" Natashya glared.

"Well well..." she smirked, "It seems we have a little party to kill."

"Opal, don't!" Leon wasn't able to snatch her when she leapt out of the ship, freefalling towards the monstrous centaur lizard until she waterbends some water out of her gourds, shifting them into ice so she can strike her.

"This is for Leon!" She yelled in anger.

She stabbed her sides as she screeched and neighed.

"AGH! FUCK!" The centaur dragon snapped in pain.

She held on, continuously stabbing her with the horse head on her chest neighing in pain.

"Damn you!" She snapped, trying to make a grab on the fleet-footed Opal.

The Rippletail evaded, slashing her face as the German screeched.

"By the way, you having a face reminds me of that annoying bitch, Ponytail!" Opal snapped, "So it makes things easier for me to smash you!"

"I am NOTHING like that dummkopft!" She roared, her horse head shooting out green energy while she begins to blast her magic around.

She neighed when the assault ships and Golem suits fired their artillery at her.

The beast was hit as she screeched, many wounds shot through as holes were seen in her.

"SHIT!" she snapped as she grunted.

The wounds regenerated quickly, the centaur Hextail rearing up her front legs and stomping down to do her signature thunderclap attack.

Many of the vehicles toppled and flew off before crashing into one another while the ships crashed with the Shark Zero one quickly flying away.

"Is this the best you can do!?" Evangelius laughed tauntingly.

"Oh there is."

She was tackled by the transformed Shark Tooths, all four roaring with their shark marks glowing.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE!" Runo shouted and roared.

The centaur struggled as she was smashed through the area.

She was bitten by the Shark Tooths, screeching in pain as she struggled, forcing herself to power down.

"You can't do this, I am Evangelius Tottensein! The Demon Horse! The one who put an end to Hitler's reign during World War 2!" She screeched in agony before she was chomped down by Hayden in her tiger shark form.

"But you STILL joined the forces of evil!" Coral snapped, "AND hurt a lot of people!"

Opal shouted before she uses all of her waterbending power onto her.

"AND now you will pay the consequences!" she spoke boldly before firing her attack.

Evangelius' eyes widened with shock as the blast hit her as she screeched, having no time to regenerate the other wounds.

The water splashed around before they were gathered into the Rippletail's gourds as a severed hand is seen trying to crawl away.

She stomps on it, "I don't think so, Tottensein."

The hand was scooped into the jar, Opal death glaring at it.

"That was for nearly killing my Leon." she frowned with a growl.

The Shark Zero ship landed, the Russian lizards stunned at what they saw.

"No one has ever defeated the Demon Horse herself in history," Natashya gasped, looking at the hand struggling in her prison.

"Consider that a blessing and a punishment for ending the Nazis and for bringing upon another World War," Dmitri tapped the glass, making the hand shake with anger.

It tried to break the glass but without success.

"Bah! She no longer tough when like that." Leon chuckled.

"Hopefully, the others are doing all right while we were fighting her." Coral replied.

They hear explosions, making them look up to see the entire section of the Behemoth in flames with the ship tipping over with a loud groan.

"Alpha Raptor 2 here," Futuristic Kushina's voice is heard from the rebels' coms.

"Holy crap!" Hayden replied, "You guys are doing it!"

"The ship is down!" her voice continued, "I repeat, it is down!"

"Where are you?" Opal asked.

"With Alpha Raptor 1," she answered as the cheering from the rebels is heard all over the Omega Mojave desert.

"We also got Evangelius, over!" Runo reported with a grin.

"Good!" They shouted in the intercom.

"Then let's get to you then." Dmitri smirked as he piloted the ship.

"After all, we got this world's Seth to take care of now, which should be a breeze." Natashya grinned.

"Where is he now, Alpha Raptor 2?" Coral asked.

"The bogey is in one of his ships, shooting our men down to try to escape," Futuristic Kushina replied.

At the ship, as she said that, the men were firing at the soldiers as they struggled to escape.

"No you don't!" Futuristic Miseria snapped, quickly snatching and slashing at the soldiers.

Futuristic Rasticore blasted some groups of them away with his arm cannon, the blue plasma sending them crashing on their backs.

"The ship's about to blow, Shark Queen and Dragon Lord," Futuristic Axia called out from their coms, "We're hot on the bogey's trail!"

"Right on, we need to get on out of here!" Futuristic Anya shouted.

They nodded, hurrying out of the ships as fast as they could.

"Alpha Raptor 1 and 2 in hot pursuit of the bogey with Axe Lady and Shark One to Ten!" Futuristic Kandy reported to them as they flew their ships away from the wrecked Behemoth, the ones in Golem suits jumping onto the roofs of the ships.

"Shark Queen, Dragon Lord and Medusa are on our way!" Futuristic Miseria informed, veering her ship to the right.

As this was happening, Futuristic Seth looked fearful, backing away before darting in shock.

"Have to get out of here." He muttered, hoping to survive.

However, he stopped when he noticed something, much to his horror.

In a Golem suit, Futuristic Kandy yelled out a battle cry before she slashes the wing off of his ship with the suit's blades.

"Shit!" He cried out, ejecting out of his falling ship.

The pod he was in zoomed away, the ship blowing up as that happened.

As it fell downward, one of the rebels noticing glared, "No you don't!"

He thrusts the handles forward, making the ship forward as a hatch to the side opened as he makes the ship drift, Futuristic Miseria being seen grabbing the fallen Seth the moment before the hatch closes.

"You're done for, Seth!" She growled, handcuffing him with magnetic cuffs.

He grunted and struggled while the crowd cheered their victory.

Futuristic Seth's reign of terror...was no more.

"Future World is free from Seth now," Runo smiled as he watches the spectacle through the windscreen.

"They ARE pretty good with their technology," Opal nodded, "We should ask them how to make those regeneration tanks once we get back home."

"It would be nice." Leon smirked, "I feel better afterwards after all."

The two held one another with grins as the cheering continued.

For at least this world would be safe from the minions of Shinigami and the Ghidorah followers...

End of Part 17


	18. A Much Needed Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter time has come and as they regather to rest and take a break, the tribal alternates of Rasticore and Miseria alongside the personality switched Toffee and Kandy feel frisky at that particular night.

Part 18: A Much Needed Relief

Things have gone smoothly after Miseria, Shino, Toffee, Runo and Tetsuro's groups have returned from saving the worlds' from Shinigami's allies.

And in return of saving those worlds, they have gained new allies from Ancient Egyptian, Futuristic, Post-Apocalyptic, Ancient Japanese and Arabian Nights Worlds.

Upon meeting their alternates from Music, Cowboy, Kung Fu and Spy Worlds, they found out that Gina, Ripjaw and Anya's groups ventured into Kaiju, Magical Girl and Transformers Worlds to save them and also gain new allies too ti help them stop Shinigami.

It was then they noticed of much time have passed when Kuromi peeked out of the window and saw Echo Creek covered in snow.

"Looks like winter's here," he said.

"Yes it is." Kuromi nodded.

"Winter?" Ronin blinked, "I guess we spent a lot of time in the other worlds that we didn't sense the change of dates and time."

Miseria scrutinized the Kung Fu, Spy, Music and Cowboy versions of the four lizards with a grin.

"Damn, how did you guys get them to help us?" She asked the Raiders and Zaza.

"It's a long story." They spoke.

"But they're willing to help us now." She explained.

She glanced to the Ancient Egyptian, Futuristic, Post Apocalyptic and Ancient Japanese versions.

"Are these the guys?" She asked Shino, Tetsuro, Runo and Toffee, "They look really cool."

"Yes." The males spoke.

"Your world...is strangely different than ours." Kiba spoke with amazement.

"And very...peaceful." the post apocalyptic half dragon said with a small tear in her eye.

"It is," she looked seriously, "But it won't be now that Shinigami's out there plotting to gather four more of the ones who have Ghidorah Marks."

"I see," Kisame frowned.

"This Shinigami sounds worse than the Seth from our world," Futuristic Rasticore said

"And Altakhsas." Aaqu replied.

"Toffee, Ria, Rast, you should have came with us to Aaqu's world," Anubis grinned with excitement, "We found out that there's an Egyptian version of Wakanda in his world."

"Egyptian version of Wakanda?" She gasped in surprise.

"You mean they're advanced!?" Miseria spoke in surprise.

Kaida nodded, "Of course they are. Plus they have things to help the Wintertails during the heats."

"The tribes are named according to the Egyptian gods they worship," Tetsuro stated, "Like, Aaqu's tribe being the Anubians."

"Anubis? Yes?" Toffee guessed, earning a small smirk from Aaqu.

"That does make sense." Kandy grinned happily.

"You should see the Futuristic world and the rejuvenation tanks." Futuristic Kandy smiled.

"There's a way to quicken the regeneration rate for Septarians?" Miseria said with surprise.

"Yep, it helped regenerated Leon quickly after he got blown up by Evangelius," Opal beamed widely.

"Da." Leon replied as he fixed his pants, "Though the pants I was given are a bit revealing."

"What's wrong with showing off those tattoos on your hips?" Opal slyly grinned.

He blushed, looking away a bit, "I'm not the kind that likes to show-off my tattoos. Like Dmitri's and Natashya's."

"You guys have tattoos?" Opal glanced.

"Of course we do." Dmitri replied.

"You just never noticed." Natashya said as some of their clothing was lifted.

"We gain tattoos to show what kind of familiar we have," Gustave explained when Eclipsa looked surprised at the swirling flaming lion heads around Natashya's ungloved hands.

"I presume your familiar is Leo," she smiled confidently, "A powerful yet dangerous familiar if you must know."

"Da." She grinned.

"Leo is pretty well for my familiar." she continued to Eclipsa.

"An our covenant's namesake," Dmitri smirked after he lowered the back of his shirt.

"Ouraboros," Moon looked serious, "A demon serpent capable of creating black holes that can send its victims to dimensions untouched by magic."

He nodded with a serious look.

"Da." He said, "I was lucky to have learned quite well after gaining confidence."

"As for the Ancient Japan realm," Peppa grinned, "It's really beautiful there. And you would've loved it there."

"Zencho is very wise and kind." Kiba replied.

"He's very fond of snakes," his wife chuckled, "That explains why his defense magic takes the form of serpents."

"Interesting," Eclipsa said.

"But we did learn that our futuristic versions happen to be assassins," he said, gesturing to the armored two.

"But I am not amused with our post apocalypse versions," he frowned.

"We didn't have much clothing back home!" PA Rasticore protested.

"I can't help it when we saw you at the beach!" Star laughed, "It's like looking at a lizard version of Flanders!"

"I'm not fond of showing off my body!" He snapped with an embarrassed flush on his face.

Natashya only giggled secretly with a sly grin.

"Wha-what kind of lizard would have a face like that and a hot bod like that!?" Meteora laughed, affected by Star's laughter, "I'm sorry! But I just can't accept what I just saw!"

Her parents looked at each other awkwardly.

"Okay, guys, that's enough, let's decide the names for the Future ones," Shino announced, "We already named the Post Apocalypse guys."

"Yeah!" The kids spoke.

"For future me..." Kandy began pondering to her futuristic self, "We can go with Serenity for you."

"Or Serene for short," the dubbed Serene smiled with a giggle.

"I guess Nova will be a perfect name for you," Miseria said to her futuristic self.

"Neat!" She grinned in delight.

"Let's do me and Toffee next." Rasticore smirked.

"Very well." Toffee glanced. "Perhaps Endymion for my counterpart."

"Endymion?" Futuristic Toffee questioned, raising a brow.

"How about Laser?" Rasticore asked his futuristic counterpart.

"Heh, sounds like a cool name." The now named Laser smirked.

"You can use Endo for a nickname, honey." the newly named Serene smiled.

He hummed, accepting the name.

"I never thought the Japanese version of grandfather was nothing like our grandfather," Tetsuro said with surprise, looking at the tiger masked Zencho.

"Your mother already told me of what the other me did," Zencho said grimly, "I wish there were a way to heal her scars if her father was like me."

"At least we know there's a nicer version of my father in at least one realm." Kandy softly smiled a bit.

"I know." he said, patting her.

"But still," Kogahime spoke, "There might be a possibility of others like Zencho."

"Depends on which universe." Kaida sighed.

"You should see the human us-es." Shino spoke before realizing, "Where are they at anyway?"

"They're probably making sure the cabins they rented for our counterparts are settled," Toffee announced, "It's nestled in a small neighborhood that hasn't been bought by humans yet till now."

"Our temporary homes?" Aksha said with surprise.

"Yes." Miseria nodded, "At least for the time being since you're temporarily staying."

"The snow looks pretty, though." Aaqu smiled to Jamaq.

"Reminds me of the White Wolf clan's homeland back home," he agreed, looking at the snow.

Some servants entered the room, offering them warm coats and jackets for them.

"Consider this a gift of our alliance," Toffee smiled.

"Besides, we don't want you guys to get chilly while we're here, right?" Kandy smiled.

The counterparts were given the coats, placing them on as Slasher grinned, "Thank you."

"So what does it feel like to be children of demon hunters?" Ren asked her Japanese counterpart.

"And children and grandchildren of Dragon Bones too?" Tetsuro added.

The kids chuckled with the Tetsuro counterpart stating, "It's quite interesting."

"You'd love to transform into dragons if you wear the right masks." the Ren counterpart smirked.

Zencho smiled, patting his own grandchildren with a proud look on his face.

"Your names are Rin and Shiro right?" Shino asked them, "And your siblings and friends?"

"Yes." They nodded.

"My sisters are Makoto and Minako." Rin spoke.

"You can call me Ami." The Kaida counterpart stated, "My brothers and sister are Mamoru, Motoki, and Rei. I got cousins named Usagi, Umino, and Goki."

"Your boyfriends?" Seth chuckled, shaking a brow at the Japanese counterparts of himself and Blitz, both clad in ninja-looking outfits with metal armor pads around the knees and wrists.

"They look interesting." Blitz smirked a bit to the counterparts.

"Oh they're Hayato and Ittou." the blushing Ami explained.

"They were possessed by onis until Grandfather cured them by making them make the onis' powers a part of them," Goki explains with a blush, "That explains why they have horns and those sickle claws."

"Oni?" Blitz asked in confusion, "What are onis?"

"Demons," Ryusuke answered.

"Damn." A few spoke.

"These oni were serious business." Ryuusuke explained, "And they're more tough than the other demons."

"I see..." Miseria spoke.

"The irony is...the Ayakashi Slayers led by Soichiro inherited the stolen powers of the onis to make themselves powerful," Hayato explained, "Luckily she changed her ways when a Wind Tokagebito saved her from getting killed by a monster she failed to slay."

"Let me guess, Soichiro is Mina right?" Miseria glared.

"Not anymore," Zencho shook his head, "She has repented and is now working under Kuroyukihime's orders now."

"But despite us having oni powers, we're still using them for good," Ittou smiled, holding Ami close.

"Ittou..." Ami blushed.

"So she's like Gina now." Tetsuro mused.

"That's cool." Ren smiled, "But as long as Shinigami is out there, we're not safe if he finds the others to use the Mark of Ghidorah."

"Why do I have a feeling that one of the chosen of Ghidorah's gonna end up turning into a eight headed serpent?" Shino remarked quietly.

"Don't be silly, what makes you say that?" Hotaru laughed a bit.

"Well....," he drawled.

"Shino?" she spoke in confusion.

"I have a gut feeling Shinigami MAAAAAY turn into that so-called serpent," he mumbled.

"You speak of Yamata no Orochi," Kogahime shivered, "The most vilest demon in existence."

"Or Caruso since he's a Snaketail," Shino pondered.

"Or one of our evil counterparts," Rssticore added.

A few looked uneasy.

For the Ancient Japan counterparts, the Tokagebito, knew that if any of them were to turn into the eight headed beast, the situation would be worse, especially for Kogahime.

"So what is Orochi like in your world." Miseria asked curiously.

"Do you know of some men similar to Lynx and Caruso?" Kandy asked her counterpart.

She nodded warily, "Shura and Dokubi. My father chose them alongside Kiba to become the Dragon Bone village's next shaman and chief."

"But I was engaged to Kogahime...and when they found out," Kiba explained, "Well...them not taking it well is a bit of an understatement."

"I have a feeling Shura and Dokubi have joined Shinigami years ago before Kogahime and Kiba married and had my grandchildren," Zencho said with worry.

"That sucks." Miseria frowned.

"This is not good." Kaida spoke with worry.

"We'll probably take care of the inevitable when the time comes." Zencho explained, "But for now, I believe we're tired and exhausted from all that's happened."

Miseria yawned, "He's right. And the snow is making us sleepy for some reason."

"We are cold-blooded except for Cyril and Kushina with their kids," Rasticore points out.

"That's true." The Wintertails nodded.

"And besides, after all that's happened, I think we can relax for a bit." Ren smiled.

"You'll like your temporary homes." Hotaru smiled to the counterparts.

"A house is like a cave but with walls so the snow or wind can't enter it," Sasuke informs the tribal alternates.

"Uhm? Okay," Aiko said with understanding.

Miseria suddenly took Rasticore's hand, slightly dragging him out, "Please excuse us, we would like to have our privacy back home if you don't mind."

They were confused as what she meant as Rasticore was dragged away.

"Miseria, wh-what are you-?" he began speaking as he was pulled away.

But Kandy and Toffee knew what they were up to.

***

The two entered their home, Miseria jumping on to Rasticore's arms.

"Come on, let's....take this time to warm up privately," she slowly pushes him into their bedroom where she silently took out some blindfolds and handcuffs from the drawer.

"Uhm? Miseria?" Her nervously asked until he was pushed onto the bed.

"Wh-what are you-?" He began with his boots and cape snatched off.

"Besides, after all that adventuring, I'm desperate right now." she heaved, putting the blindfold on him.

"I..." he gulped a bit, her handcuffing the frill lizard with his belt unbuckled and pants unzipped, his penis with sac exposed in front of her.

"Besides, I always wanted to try this." she smirked.

He grunted and struggled, having a feeling on where this was going, his pants being pulled off.

She handcuffs him to the bedposts and blindfolded him, the Dragontail letting out a shuddering breath when he feels that he is laying nude on the bed, handcuffed to the bed.

He hears the rustle of clothes and he instantly realizes that Miseria is undressing herself.

Fully nude, she crawled on the bed and licked his cheek teasingly.

"Now let's begin." she growled as she kissed him while caressing him.

"Unnnh Miseria..." he moaned softly.

She massaged his chest, rubbing his tits and squeezing his pecs a little to make him moan out.

The Rippletail grinned a bit before she latches her mouth on his left tit, her fingers toying with the other as he gasped.

"Unnngh gods!" he growled in pleasure.

"Love it, don't you?" she smirked.

He grunted and growled, his frills flapping up.

His fists clenched from her rough suckling, her tongue flicking the hardened tip until she went to the other one, her pinching the slobbered-up and hardened tit tightly as he gasps out.

"Agh! Fuck Miseria!" he panted, his dick and tail twitching.

"Mmmm tasty." she giggled with pleasure.

"What am I? A lollipop or something?" He grunted, feeling cold air arrow his saliva-covered and hardened tits.

"Something like that," she chuckled, licking her lips.

She went lower in between his legs, her face facing his throbbing dick before she swallowed the whole thing i to her mouth, her humming with delight.

He growled in pleasure, grunting and moaning as he bucked a bit.

"Miseria...I..." he mutters as she sucked and licked.

She glanced upward to meet his face while she bobbed her head, licking him and sucking the sides of his dick and even sucking his sac as he growled out.

"Dammit, let me out of these!" He growled, struggling against the cuffs.

"Oh you want to get out, huh?" she giggled between sucklings.

"Fuck yes!" He growled as he bucked and started sweating.

"Then you have to accept what I'm going to do next after this," she mused, taking out a strap on from under the bed.

"Dammit, I will!" He groaned.

"Good." she cooed to him.

He felt himself flipped as he heard the sound of a strap placed on her, him realizing what she was going to do.

"Wait,wait, you're not serious!?" He yelped.

"Relax you big baby!" She frowned, sticking the large dildo into him.

"Fuck! You're gonna claim me again, aren't you?!" He grunted and started to scream a bit.

"Of course I am." She smirked slyly, "Now shut up and take it!"

She squeezed the dildo into his anal, making him groan out with his tongue sticking out.

"Fuck, its so big!" He grunted, trying to relax himself.

"It is." she smirked as she started to slow hump him.

He growled and grunted as he could feel her thrusting in and out of his anal.

"What....what if the ancient time us-es found out about this?" He grunted, moaning a little.

"How?" she grinned slyly as she humped his anal, "I made sure the doors and windows were locked after all."

However, as she said that, she did not realize that the covers for the windows weren't fully covered.

***

Inside the other house close by, Aksha gulped at what she's witnessing through the window of Miseria's home, the tribal Miseria astonished of this act she's doing with her mate.

She panted softly when she watched the frilled lizard getting thrusted with that object Miseria is wearing until he threw back his head and cried out, spraying out a stream of cum.

"Aksha, what are you doing?" Django asked the horny lizard woman who is fumbling with her clothes.

"I...I can't stop watching my other self do that with the other you..." she muttered.

"Uh Aksha?" he spoke with surprise before she turned to him.

She untied her breast and loin cloth, seeing that she is dripping wet and is panting heavily.

"Come here, I want you," she heaved, pushing him on the bed and taking off his loincloth quickly.

"Aksha, I-" he tried to speak before she pounced on him, kissing and moaning as the two lied on the ground.

"Oh, Django, how are you still able to stay this handsome and sexy at the same time?" She moaned, their tongues leaving a trail of spit.

She took the loincloth off, rubbing her palm on the hardened tip of his penis.

"You're so big and hard," she murmured, "I really want it inside me."

"Unnnh Aksha...I..." he blushed.

She rubbed her clit to his tip, growling in pleasure as she pinched her tits..

"Take me," she whispered before she plunge the large length into her in one smooth shove.

She gasped out and screamed in pleasure when his dick smoothly enters her clit thanks to her juices. He bucked his hips upward by how hot and wet she is with a grunt.

"Unnnh Django!" She muttered and moaned, bucking with her breasts bouncing.

He growled and humped, drooling as he kept humping his wife.

She rose up, balancing and stabilizing herself by leaning on his legs, holding them so she can thrust her hips up and down on his pelvis, the male groaning and bracing on the floor.

"I wanna try those strange objects I found in the strange wooden container," she purred, glancing at the cupboard.

"Wh...what do you...?" he muttered with confusion.

She opened it, glancing inside as she pulled out the dildo with strap, looking at it with awe.

"Aksha, I don't like this," he exclaimed, not liking this newfound idea she has.

"I wouldn't mind trying it, just to see how well it goes." she pondered, "What was it? Oh 'claim' should be the right word for it."

He shivered in shock.

"This isn't the age where everyone goes and rapes other people to become their mates for life? We're more intelligent than the furless apes in the old ages!" He tried to reason.

He tries to make his escape by crawling but his tail was grabbed by her.

"Don't be a baby." She spoke, pulling him down, "You've been looking at that girl that looks like Meteora if she were older the other day."

"That was a long time ago!" he tried to protest, "Aksha, please, I-"

"Perhaps we should consider this way a fitting punishment for being naughty." she growled.

"But I didn't like her at all before the Blue Shark herself turned you into your true Septarian self that day!" He protested.

She held him down, gripping his sides tightly and positions the dildo at his anal.

"Listen," she smirked, "I want you to pay for going to her and getting yourself blown up by her and I'm gonna make sure you get what's coming! Now just relax."

It was then he felt the dildo in his anal, his eyes widened as he gasped.

"Aksha.....don't...," he whimpered, his claws scratching the floor.

Finally with a push, she pushed the large dildo into him that made him yell out.

She cooed him when she saw his entire body trembling from the penetration.

"AAAH! AKSHA!! FUCK!" He gasped in pain.

She then began humping with a sly grin.

"This feels so weird and so good at the same time," he gasped, his tongue hanging out.

"Now you know how I felt when you did this to me," she chuckled, holding onto him as she humps him.

He grunted and moaned as she thrusted the dildo in and out of his anal.

She could get use to this whenever she needed to punish her husband.

"Seems somebody's enjoying it," he smirked, holding his dripping cock.

"S-shut up!" He sputtered, groaning when she quickened the thrusting.

"Agh fuck Aksha!" he growled and grunted.

She chuckled with delight, happy that she found a way to punish him by this kinky new sex technique.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" He vowed, yelping when he gets flipped over and blushed when he saw her humping him, her tail stroking his squirting cock.

"I guess this is how you look when you do this to me last time," she smirked slyly, her tail stroking him harder while she spread his legs wide to give her space.

He growled, frills flapped up as he growled while thrusting.

"Unnnh yes." She mutters.

He grabbed her, surprising her when he plants her on the side of a table and thrusts into her anal, the woman letting out a choked cry when he began to thrust wildly.

"Told you I'll get back at you!" He snarled.

"AGH! FUCK DJANGO!" she shouted in pleasure.

He grunted and drooled as he thrusted harder and harder, smacking his penis in her anal.

They began to sweat from the sex and the heat of the radiator in the house, making their paint smear all over their faces and bodies as Django wildly thrusts her hard.

"Unnnh so tight!" Django growls.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" she panted from each hump smacking into her, her eyes turned slit.

He suddenly slaps her across her ass, making her scream out in surprise and pain.

"What are you doing!?" She snapped, getting another slap from him on her ass.

"Telling you to get tighter and say my name!" He smirked, smacking her again.

"AGH!" She screamed from the ass smacking, "DJANGO! DJANGO!"

"Yes, like that!" he grunted and moaned.

She screamed out when he began to thrust harder, some of his cum spilling out until he roared out, frills flapped up with the rest of his cum spilling out with his wife screaming out.

"Django....," she drooled, completely exhausted from his thrusting.

The two slumped to the floor, both exhausted from the intense sex.

"Gods, that was tight." She moaned softly.

"Heh, loved that, don't you?" Django grinned.

She hummed, nodding before she looked at their smeared war paints.

"I think we should fix our paints," she chuckled nervously, "After a bath."

"Speaking of bath, they never told us how these things work," he said.

"We may as well see how it works." she replied.

The two approached the tub, the prehistoric lizards curious on the bath tub that was in the place they were in.

What was common for the world they were in was new to the two.

"I think this will get the water out?" She guessed, hesitantly turning the two water tap knobs.

Instantly, water pooled out from the nozzles, filling the tub.

Back home, they used valves and watergates to halt the water from getting wasted when they bath. Usually, they just go to a river or lake and bath in it.

"I guess we should give this a try." she blushed a bit.

Once it was filled, both stepped in the water filled tub, the waters relaxing them.

"Usually, we would be forced to bath in cold waters during the season of ice," Aksha said, fixing her hair, "But I never thought this contraption could store hot water that stays hot for a long time."

"It...it's amazing." Django smiled, feeling relaxed a bit, him fixing the frills back down.

"Wonder if the others are having a good time while staying here for a while." Aksha only pondered.

But for now, the two needed to relax after what they've been through.

Perhaps they would find some way to find to heat their waters during cold nights like the ones in this place.

***

The serious half dragon glanced at the sexual intercourses from the gem eye she wore, secretly groping her cameltoe on her blue dress pants.

"Koko, are you okay?" The shy Toffee rubbed the back of his neck nervously when he noticed the motion of her arm as she sat on the arm chair.

"Who are you watching?" He asked, startling her.

She looked a bit surprised before acting calm to her husband, speaking, "Shouldn't you be ready for bed, honey?"

"I noticed you weren't around and found you here." He explained, then noticed the jewel glowing over her eye.

"What's this?" He spoke before looking at the jewel, gasping in surprise as he blushed, seeing Toffee and Kandy grinding one another.

"It's...not what it looks like," she blushed brightly.

Truffle removes his green hairband, freeing his long hair before he returns the gem to his wife.

"How about we do it our way?" He proposed, taking her hand and pulling her out of the chair.

"Toff-uh Truffle..." she blushed a bit before he kissed her a bit.

"Please, it's...just a bit of a porn, Truffle." she slightly moaned from his kisses.

He grinned a bit as he spoke, "It reminds me of what happened back in the old days..."

"Yes..." She nodded, remembering the past, back in their time during their own world's take on the events that happened.

He slides her jacket off and unbuttons her shirt, exposing her breasts that he gently fondled.

"Truffle...," she moaned, blushing.

Once she was shirtless, Truffle kissed her tits, slowly licking them as she moaned.

"Unnnhh...your tongue..." she muttered, "It feels nice after such a long while..."

"You're stressed, Koko." Truffle spoke calmy, "It reminds me of the time when we worked for Dennis and before the castle was nearly destroyed."

She moaned more as she gripped his leather jacket with muscle shirt.

She tugs them off, him pulling back for a moment so she can remove his jacket and shirt before they embraced, kissing passionately with their tails wrapped around one another.

"Oooh, Truffle," she moaned, the male kissing her neck.

He gripped her breasts, playing with her tits as the two grinded and panted.

"Mmmm I missed this..." she moaned.

"Gods, you're so beautiful." He heaved as they grinded, "And fully healed and immortal like I."

"Unnnh Truffle." she said, "At least you helped me regain my finger."

"And helped Hades turn into a lizard after he got his arms sliced off when he tries to get Minerva back," he smiled, throwing her playfully onto the bed.

He got on top of her, the male heaving.

"Mmm what are you gonna do to me?" she blushed.

She got her answer as he unbuttoned and unzipped her suit pants, digging his fingers into her.

She gasped and moaned loudly, groaning and moaning from the delicate fingers of his playing with her clit before he pulled them off her.

"Mmmm, so beautiful." he blushed, leaning down and licking her exposed clit.

She whined, holding his head close to her clit when he began to lick her good.

"Truffle! That's it!" She gasped with bliss.

He licked inside as his hand held her, his tail wagging while his free hand unzipped his khakis with his penis throbbed.

"AHHHH!! FUCK YES!" she moans loudly, feeling pleasurable as she gripped her right tit.

As she did so, the half dragon began bucking a bit to him, growling in lust.

"Oh, eager are we?" He teased, nipping at her ear fins with her kissing his shoulder.

"Dammit, Truffle! You know how to make me soft!" She moaned.

"I had experience." Truffle whispered.

It was then the half dragon flipped him, shouting with a scary face, eyes slit as she hissed, "SURPRISE!!"

He squirted a bit, turned on by the face that would normally scare many others.

"And you know how to really turn me on." he chuckled with a blush.

She pushed his penis into her wet clit, the shy Toffee gasping out in ecstasy from her warmth until she began to ride him, the male bucking his hips up to match her thrusting rhythm as the two moaned and groaned in ecstasy.

"Unnnh, Koko!" He growled to the serious Kandy, moaning and growling as he thrusted and humped as the half dragon saw him sweating.

"Heh, you still act like it's your first time." she smirked slyly.

He smiled lustfully at her, "I can't help that sex makes me feel so good when I'm doing it with you."

He held her waist, holding her as he makes her ride him while he buck upwards.

"Oooh, Truffle!"

The two moaned loudly as they thrusted, her riding on him as he grunted and moaned, him smacking his penis into her.

"Koko, I'm close. I'm going to cum!" He groaned, thrusting her down and up roughly until she moaned out in pleasure, wrapping her arms around her chest as her breasts bounced.

"Do it! Do it now!" She cried out.

He screamed in pleasure with her, him shooting his seed into his love.

The she dragon gasped in pleasure, feeling his seed shot right into her with a blush.

Finally, both Septarians lied together on the bed, delighted from the sex.

Though things were somewhat similar for the personality switched reptiles, there were a few things different with each having taken the opposite's roles.

"Remember when you first met Hades when he was Raiden Takanouchi?" She asked him, the male putting his hands behind his head with a blissful smile.

"Yes...I remember it quite well." Truffle smiled.

As the two lied together, he could picture it...the memories of his past of their time, one that, when tomorrow comes, they would tell.

End of Part 18


	19. Personality Switched Lizard Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief tale is told about the personality switched Septarians and their experiences with some changes.

Part 19: Personality Switched Lizard Story

(The Past)

The forests within his home were quite vast for him. Ever since the night his beloved sent him away, he worried for her safety.

All because she was the Immortal Hybrid Monster. The most powerful of the Septarsis army.

Because of her family's upbringing and her heart somewhat cold because of it on the outside.

"Oh Kandy," Toffee said with grief as the raptors and wolf chimera surround him, whining and chittering in worry for her safety.

He looked at the satchel she given him.

"I don't understand..." he wondered with worry, the previous night when he was sent away when the wand itself was sparkling insanely.

He slowly opened the satchel as he looked at what was inside.

Inside it were two eggs. His eyes widened at the sight of the eggs, tears spilling down his cheeks when realization came to him.

"I...I'm a father..." he weeped before the pets comforted him.

She had laid her eggs the night before the climax of the castle explosion and now, they would be without a mother.

"I promise...I'll take care of them here." He said softly, "But where exactly IS here?"

It was then he heard something, peeking from the woods.

It was then he saw him with surprise, a figure muttering and cursing in anger.

And he was a Mewman.

"A Mewman?" he pondered, "But why is he on Septarsis?"

"Miseria, you around here?" The goth-looking human called out, searching around the forest.

The human froze when he hears loud moaning from behind a shrubbery.

"Wha...?" he began with surprise.

"Where is he...?" Toffee pondered as he followed the human, looking very curious.

The human in question searched a bit, hearing the moans.

"Shit...I know that sound...she sounds horny." he muttered, his bulge in his jeans rising.

He spotted a familiar brown cape and cowboy hat on one branch, the cape acting like a curtain to cover something while the other side showed some clothing discarded neatly.

The moment he parted the cape, he saw the nude bounty hunter lizard woman in the water, thrusting her fingers in and out of her wet clit.

"Oh, yes! Right there!" She panted lustfully.

He looked stunned, blushing at what he saw: The Rippletail masturbating.

"Fuck yes!" she moaned loudly, "I...I want this...please right there, Kan-"

It was then she opened her only eye, him quickly ducking away as she turned to look.

"Who's there!?" She called out, rising out of the water and looking over the bushes to see the human man she has been watching on Earth just now.

"Did you...did you follow me here!?" She gasped in realization.

"Uuuuh...maybe?" he spoke uneasily as she quickly snatched one of her clothing pieces to cover herself.

"And why is your pants bulging?" She remarked.

He grunted, covering it with uneasiness.

Her eye widened in shock, "Were you watching me masturbate?"

"So...!? You were acting funny when I first saw you watching me," he replied.

She looked hesitant before sighing, "Okay, so I masturbate sometimes too in private. I turned away before doing it, though."

Toffee watched the scene of the two as the raptors and wolf chimera glanced at the lizard, him wanting to see where this goes while the pets only turned away to leave in private.

"Hey uh,....," the man glanced away nervously, "You need some help there?"

She blushed when the human stood up, despite him being a little shorter and smaller than her despite his muscular body.

"Well...it IS still mating season," she muttered shyly.

"You...uh..." she blushed.

"It's Raiden, if you don't remember." He grinned, "Raiden Takanouchi."

He gave her a kiss as she moaned softly.

"But you don't look....," he kissed her again, making her moan again, "Like those Japanese people I saw around Echo Creek."

"I was raised in an orphanage run by a Japanese family," he smiled, kissing her again while removing his muscle shirt and ripped vest.

She blushed at his muscular build, despite him a little shorter.

"So handsome..." she smiled, her kissing his tits.

He gasped and moaned softly from her lips touching his nipples.

"Ooh, easy," he heaved, feeling the female lizard's long reptilian tongue teasing his hardened nipples with her tail wagging.

Toffee gulped at what's happening, reaching into his khakis to touch his hardening cock.

Toffee blushed at what was happening, unzipping his pants to throb, moaning quietly upon watching.

"Mmmm...so tasty..." she grinned, reaching for Raiden's pants, unzipping them to let his throbbing penis out.

"Miseria..." he muttered.

She lied on the ground, him blushing before noticing the lizard woman waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" she grinned, "Do it."

He licked his lips, Raiden slowly opening her legs, then pushed deep into her.

"Careful," she moaned a bit when he begins to hump her, "Female Septarians can be quite rough and could hurt their male partners."

"I can handle that," Raiden smiled, wrapping his arms around her and thrusting down.

He groaned in pleasure as Toffee's eyes widened, him watching the sex of a Mewman and monster fucking one another.

"Unnnh Raiden!" She blushed and moaned.

"Yes, you love this, don't you?" he panted with lust in his eyes.

"Yes," she moaned, the male latching his mouth onto her left tit, suckling her, "Never thought a human can be so good at this!"

He growled, his green hair with purple ends becoming messy from the sweat and thrusting, pumping up his game.

"Mmm...so horny!" Raiden muttered, pushing and grunting loudly as he kissed the lizard tits on her breasts.

"So hot!" Toffee mutters while throbbing as the lizard woman bucks a bit, "So fucking hot!"

He closed his eyes, continuing to throb while muttering, "Kandy...if only you were here with me..."

Miseria moaned out in pleasure when the goth human cums into her, filling her aching womb until he collapses on top of her, her breasts pillowing his face.

"That felt so good," she purred, stroking his green and purple hair.

"Heh...I bet it did." he blushed.

He, a college dropout and ex-janitor of Echo Creek Academy, probably wouldn't mind staying with her for company.

The two kissed a bit with passion before they both heard the moans of Toffee, him muttering Kandy's name.

"That sounds like..," she realized as she quickly puts on her strapless bra, pants, cape and hat that she slung onto her back.

She pushes aside the leaves and gasped when she saw the masturbating Toffee.

"Prince Agito!?" She gasped in surprise.

The lizard, hearing her, gasped as he let go of his aching cumming dick, him looking embarrassed.

"Whoa!" Raiden replied upon noticing.

"You're alive!" She said with relief on seeing her old friend since childhood. She grew worried when she saw that Kandy was not with him.

"Where's Kandy?" She asked him.

"She...she sent me away when the castle blew up...with these." he explained, using his tail to show the satchel of eggs while fixing his pants meekly.

The Rippletail bounty hunter looks shock at the sight of the eggs, "You're a dad now?"

He nodded sadly, "She must have laid them before she died. Some time after our night together when I woke up from my coma."

"Like when she first started working for Dennis and woke me up at the time with the payment," he finished with a tear being shed.

"I'm so sorry..." she said, hugging her friend.

He looked at him with a bit of sympathy, knowing what it was like to be alone.

"Uh hey..." he spoke to Toffee.

He looked at where Raiden stood, him already having zipped his pants up earlier.

"Uh...listen," Raiden spoke with concern, "I think maybe we'll help you raise the eggs together."

"That's nice," the raptors chittered, tugging at Toffee's jacket sleeve to tell him to follow him.

"I hope that place is nice," he said to Lucifer as they follow the raptors.

"Umbra!" Miseria shouted, the deinopanther bounding out of the leaves before striding to a stop next to her as they follow them.

"I didn't know this place has dinosaurs," Raiden said with surprise, touching the panther's fur.

"They do." Toffee explained with a smile, "Perhaps you would take one eventually."

Raiden chuckled, knowing he was going to like this place.

"Probably." Raiden said.

They followed the raptors and wolf to an oasis away from the forest, where a carnotaurus is seen approaching cautiously until the wolf barked at it, saying to calm down.

"Its okay," Miseria cooed at it, slowly reaching her hand out and touching the dinosaur's nose, surprising Raiden when he hears the carno's purr.

"Heh...it's like a cat." He grinned.

"I think it means you two are starting to bond with one another." The Rippletail with robot arm smiled.

"Maybe I should give you a name." Raiden grinned, "How about Dethlok?"

The beast growled, feeling it fit for him.

"I think you're gonna like it here." Miseria smiled.

Dethlok only nuzzled Raiden as he smiled, "Yeah...I know..."

For their time together would be an interesting one indeed.

***

As time had passed, the three had become good friends with Raiden raising Dethlok, their bond together being close, though Toffee still missed Kandy.

As they did, Raiden had learned about the other Septarian cultures, the Assassin's Guild Miseria worked at, and even the person who personally hired her to take on the finding princesses gig.

"You're working for HIM!?" he growled with envy and anger.

The pets with them are shocked by his possessive nature on her.

"It's not that I like him." she explained, "It's just a job. I mean I'm only gathering runaways because they mostly have nowhere to go."

"Isn't that the same school Toffee explained about? The one with Kandy being sent there when she was a kid to make her more serious like her mother?" Raiden frowned.

"It was.....until Chase broke her out by threatening the former dean by having Chase maul him if he dares make a move on her," the wolf panted with pride, tongue sticking out, "She did something that caused herself to become cold and serious though."

"And besides, he's paying big money." she tried to explain.

"Oh he's paying big money all right." Raiden glared, "Probably mostly because HE has a stupid crush on you! A scaly lover!"

"I have nothing on him! I swear!" She yelped, "Besides, he's too OLD for me!"

"That still makes me hate Mr. Cruella," he growled.

"Everyone, calm down." Toffee tried to reassure them, "Uh look, maybe we can find something at Quest Buy for the babies that will need as much tending as they could."

"Fine..." Raiden frowned a bit, "But I'm still not trusting Mr. Cruella."

Umbra and Deathlok moaned a bit nervously, "You're right, Toff. We need those ingredients to turn me into a lizard."

"That would be exciting to see and hear," Miseria smiled before she gets a message from her tracking device.

It was him, the same person they were discussing about.

"Sorry, boys, looks like I'm needed." She said.

Toffee smiled sheepishly while he opens a portal to Quest Buy and quickly dragging the scowling Raiden into it with the pets following them.

"Wish me luck, girl," she said to her panther.

***

Within Quest Buy, they had found some many things to use and new clothing, including the necessary ingredients for Raiden to become a lizard.

As they did so, at one point, Toffee had explained his first night with Kandy the day after he awoke and had his three nights with her, though Kandy had been on leave for a bit due to having been pregnant and eventually laying eggs, despite still appearing and assisting at times.

Alongside a few things on the death of River's father before Moon and River's time to become rulers.

"There must be a good reason why River's father turned berserk," Raiden assumed, grabbing some punk and goth clothes for himself and Miseria.

Deathlok had wandered off to find some things for the lizard-changing potion.

"It is curious." Toffee replied, "But back then, we didn't have a choice. It was either kill him to traumatize River OR let him live in that state and kill everyone including his son."

"Still, it's making me curious." He pondered.

As they walked through the aisle, they heard screaming alongside the familiar voice saying, "WHERE ARE THE STAIRS IN THIS PLACE!?"

"Ria?" He realized, sprinting to where he heard her voice. It was there that he saw the frustrated Rippletail standing up, looking ready to unleash her frustrations on two teens, two teens who would happen to be the princess and the boy of Earth.

It was then he noticed something rising above as a shape was forming.

"Princess Star and Marco..." she growled, acting intimidating, "My name is Miseria! Cruella sent me!"

"Oh no!" he realized in horror, preparing to jump in to get to her.

"PREPARE TO-!" Before she could finish her sentence with her silver chainsaw revving up, she was blasted by a humanoid electric being from behind, her hand falling off as the rest of her disintegrates.

"NOOO!" Raiden howled in agony.

He looked in horror as he saw the body completely disappearing, leaving only the hand with chainsaw and communicator he caught with fear.

"No...no..." he weeped a bit before he darted away, not caring about who the card was about to attack while both were away.

"Why do you have to die like this, you dumb bitch!?" He cried, holding the Rippletail's hand as Toffee, Deathlok and the raptors ran up to him.

"Oh no, Ria," the Phagetail gasped in shock.

He weeped with hand buried to his head, him crying that he lost someone important to him.

It was after a moment something wiped his tear off, him realizing a bit before noticing the now moving hand wiping his tear away.

"R...Ria?" he spoke with surprise.

The hand patted his cheek, shocking him.

"How are you alive after you became like that!?" He shouted in shock, the hand flipping back in embarrassment.

Toffee caught it before realizing, slowly grinning, "Raiden...Septarians have the ability to regenerate from a single limb."

"A single...limb?" he said with surprise.

"Yes!" He nodded, "She's going to be okay after she grows back to normal in two months!"

"Two months!?" He repeated in shock, "I can't wait for two months! I can't make love with her anymore during that time! I want it now!" 

"It's okay, I'll be okay and you just have to be patient," Miseria's hand signed.

"Dammit." He frowned a bit.

He knew that the months were gonna be rough without her, let alone becoming a lizard while she was like that.

"This is his fault!" he growled, "That damn Cruella! He'll pay for this!"

"Are you Prince Agito?" A voice startled them, making them turn to see the High Commission.

"Oh shit!" Toffee gasped, looking panicked.

The raptors and carnotaurus growled, defending their masters from the immortal beings.

"Who the hell are these jackasses?" He growled, acting on self defense.

"The Commission." Toffee spoke in fear, "They've come for me just as they wanted my wife!"

"What's in the satchel?" the familiar female foe glared, snatching it in anger, "A new generation of evil?!"

"The babies are innocent!" Raiden defended, "And Toffee and Kandy are not truly monsters!"

"Deathlok, sic'em!" He ordered his new pet dinosaur.

The carnotaurus screeched as he bashed Rhombulus and Hekapoo.

"Besides," Raiden snapped, "They were just laid. How are they evil if they haven't even hatched?!"

Toffee noticed a different scissors from Hekapoo, secretly swiping it from her as he said that.

The goth human uses his Krav Maga and Muay Thai moves on them, kicking, bashing and punching them away while the raptors charged, the commission's magic rendered useless against the beast of Septarsis' immunity to magic.

Quickly, Toffee opened the portal, shouting, "THIS WAY!"

As he said that, the struggling Hekapoo snapped, "GET OFF ME!!"

She, in fury, tossed the human, causing him to collide with Toffee as he unintentionally dropped Miseria's hand with her stuff to a box.

"NOOOO!!" he shouted in fear as the two were inside, the raptors realizing before headbutting the Commission away with the pets quickly entering before it closed.

The box with Miseria's hand in it was picked up by a sloth employee, who shipped it directly to Cruella.

The severed hand winced when she was inside the box that she is going to be nursed by the one person she didn't want to be nursed by.

***

Within the strange realm, the newcomers had entered the Plains of Time, having started to learn what had become of Miseria and Kandy through the portals.

Raiden angered and jealous for that person, that Cruella daring to care for his Miseria in that way.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" He growled, snatching a shotgun he swapped from Quest Buy.

"Raiden! Violence wouldn't solve anything!" Toffee tried to reason with him.

“He should not be with her in the first place!” He snapped as he prepares to enter

“Kandy...wish you were here to knock some sense into him.” He muttered with worry

"Ah, speaking of the dragon girl.....she's alive," Reynaldo announced.

He and the pets glanced up at the giraffe man in astonishment.

"What do you mean she's alive?" He questioned.

"Try asking Chase," he points to the wolf.

Chase grunts and growled before his eyes turned feminine with familiar eyes glowing

“Sorry Chase...” she mutters

That voice, Toffee thought, reaching out for the wolf with familiar red eyes that he will never forget.

"Kandy....?" He began in a whisper, "Is that you?"

“Yes...” she smiled, “It’s thanks to the gods I’m alive after my body was destroyed.”

She motion to the portal that showed her body’s fate

"I can't believe Dennis killed you," he said with grief, wrapping his arms around the possessed wolf's neck to give her a firm hug.

"I thought I lost you forever!" He whispered softly.

“I’m okay despite what Dennis and the princess restoring magic did to me.”

She then looked at the giraffe with the child near them

"I suppose your new friend, Raiden, has stormed off to deal with Taiga's past self," she mused.

"And it would be too late if you didn't save him from his death," Reynaldo replied, pointing to the portal of Miseria weeping over the dying human man.

"But if you are a minute or so early before it happened, you can save him in time," he added.

“No...” Toffee realized.

“We have to go after them.” She said.

"Before you go, the Takanouchi lad wants to become a lizard yes?" He holds out a vial with a strange liquid inside.

"Is this...?" Toffee asked with realization.

“A lizard transformation potion!” The half dragon in wolf realized

Taiga smiled in delight.

“And if you see our past selves,” Toffee explains, “make sure the baby goes easy on us.”

"Fine, fine, I'll make sure of it," Reynaldo promised dismissively before the dinos, Phagetail and dragon girl in wolf leapt into the portal a minute or so before Raiden's death.

"Come along, Taiga," he picks up the half-monster baby, "We have more lessons to go through."

As the two were leaving, Toffee realize something on what Reynaldo wore.

“Did you see the item he had on?” He asked her

“You mean that stupid ring on his hand?” Kandy frowns, Toffee starting to realize with a glare. Feeling hurt at what she said.

"So you're trying to say the reason his hand is bandaged up was because of the grass ring I made for you?" 

Her eyes widened in horror of what he just revealed.

“Shit.” She mutters as he was further ahead with him pissed. “Toffee I...l didn’t mean it.”

She groaned, feeling like she screwed up big time

The raptors gave her a shameful look before they hurried onward, Deathlok following behind until they saw Mr. Cruella and the golem with him.

Alongside the deformed yet healing Miseria.

They came to the clearing, hiding behind the bushes as Cruella spoke with a serious look.

“My name...is Taiga.” He said

His cheeks glowed brightly as he said that

“There they are.” Toffee whispers, “Now what?”

There was a click of a shotgun being loaded, both parties startled when they saw the glaring Raiden with shotgun in hand stepping out of the treeline, aimed straight at the revealed prince's head.

"Get away from my woman!" He growled.

“Who are you?” He gasps 

“Your worst nightmare.” He glared

Raiden, Miseria thought with delight

“Miseria is mine!” Raiden snapped, “So release her!”

"Is he insane!?" Toffee hissed in a whisper, panicking deeply.

Before anything else was said, a figure in hulk form shouts, “MONSTER!”

“Wha?” They began speaking with Taiga realizing and ducking from something slashing, Raiden’s arms being slashed off instead

"MY ARMS!! MY ARMS!!" He howled in agony.

The Solarian was about to finish the man, not even caring whether he was involved in anything let alone with Taiga or not, off when something acidic spat at her back,causing her to scream in agony.

She was then knocked out cold by Deathlok, the dino tail whacking her ti a tree in which her head hit the hard bark, giving her a severe concussion.

“Damn that Gina...” Kandy glared as the shocked Miseria got up

“No time to explain Miseria!” Toffee said as he came to the man grunting in pain, pouring the potion on his neck while Taiga and his minion, Olga, escaped.

“Grow your snout or Raiden will die!” The dragon in wolf ordered.

She then realized who it was, Kandy.

"No time to ask questions!" She nudged her to face the dying man's neck.

"Quickly, grow your snout!" She ordered.

The lizard woman nodded, knowing he needed to be saved.

She grunted and struggle as her snout grew with teeth sharpening, her vocal chords sounding more adult as she screamed from the struggling regeneration that would have been two months normally had she not been with Cruella.

Opening her mouth wide like a great white shark would do before chomping on its prey, she bit down on her beloved's neck, hearing him scream out in pain and agony.

He gasped and grunts, feeling himself transform as a tail shot out of his pants, spikes out of his shoulders as his boots and upper clothing were tearing due to the muscles he was gaining

With one hand, she immediately took off the clothes for saving so they wouldn't be wasted as she watches him change.

His green hair with purple ends shifted into frilled flaps like that of a frilled lizard, the frills flapping up as he screams out.

His eyes became yellow scrilias with black slit eyes with a snout pushing forward while claws formed and his pink tits became dark green.

When he screamed again, a very loud thunderous roar erupted from his strong vocal cords and lungs, making the trees shake and animals nearby to scatter in fear.

“A dragon?” Miseria spoke in astonishment.

“Dragontail actually.” She corrects her.

Raiden groaned before he finally slowly sat up a bit, thankful that he was still alive and arm stubs wounds healed

“Raiden?” She blushed.

He looked at himself for a moment, asking “Uh I’m gonna need my pants right now.”

Him having covered his crotch with his new tail

"Of course," Toffee brought the extra large jeans that he found in Quest Buy, hoping it would fit the former human.

"Thanks," Raiden thanked him.

Once he was clothed in the bigger navy blue jeans with belt, he was lifted upward as the newly formed lizard looked at the fallen shield reflection that showed his new form and build alongside the new height.

"Woah, I look....awesome," he grinned, looking at the frills that was once his hair and his muscles.

"It is," Miseria smiled, "Never thought you would turn into a Dragontail."

“Heh, I fit pretty well as a Dragontail.” Raiden smirked before realizing, “But I’m missing my arms sadly.”

“The Metaltails will provide you with some prosthetic limb like me when I get back to normal.” Miseria explains.

He leaned down so he is eye level with her, "I'm just glad we're together."

He kissed her as she blushed, him realizing, “I thought you heal after two months of a limb.”

“Um I kind of held back because of that asshole making pieces of myself stay just to make me his baby toy.” The Rippletail meekly says, them watching her grunt and struggle before her remaining self regenerates, bringing her to just a foot below his height.

He uses his newfound tail to hold her up, the female lacking a left eye and arm but she smiled.

"You got the scissors to my place, Toffee?" She smiled.

“Yes.” He spoke as he showed it, opening a portal

She then remarked, “I just wish I can get my chainsaw back from the Commission.”

Finally she realized the wolf talking to her.

"Kandy, you're alive?" She gasped.

The wolf smiled at her, "I learned the Astral Possession spell before Dennis killed me after what the princess did to me."

The Rippletail smiled in relief that her friend and former crush is alive and well.

"Come on, I'll tell everything when we get back to your home," Kandy proposed, hopping into the portal.

***

After a long explanation and getting the limbs with jewel needed for Miseria and Raiden, the Rippletail was shocked at the story

"You'll get your new body back on the night of the Sky Dragon?" She gasped, looking stunned by the reveal.

"Gairyu promised me that my body will be restored after praying hard in the afterlife," she began, "All we have to do is find what remains of my body in order to complete it."

“Right.” Toffee spoke, “But I doubt it will be easy.”

“Nothing is ever easy.” She grinned to her beloved

"In the mean time, I believe its time I go by a new name now that Raiden the Human is dead," he proposed.

“Good point.” Miseria nodded, “What name were you thinking of?”

“A name I had in my dreams for a long time.” He spoke.

He leaned back on his metal hands with a hefty smirk, "Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne."

"Di...sastorvayne?" Miseria questioned, feeling a familiar twinge from that name.

“Yeah. It’s a pretty badass name after all.” The newly named Rasticore smiled.

"That's great to hear," she sighed in relief, "Thanks for saving me from him that night, Rasticore."

"And thank YOU, for saving my life," he kissed her passionately.

The two moans as they kiss.

"Let's....leave them to their privacy," Kandy announced as she with Toffee and the pets immediately left the room to give them privacy.

Miseria gasped after he pulled back before she was kissed by him again.

“So...” Rasticore began, “Now that I’m a lizard, let’s see how well you take me.”

She looked surprised as he unzipped his jeans, showing off his now bigger penis he throbs. 

“So big.” She mutters as he grabbed her makeshift top, exposing her breasts and leaving her nude.

He kissed each tit with pleasure.

She whimpered a bit, feeling submissive since he is bigger than and taller than her by muscle and height.

He spreads her thighs apart before thrusting in with a hearty grunt and smirk.

“Yes you like this.” He growls as he thrusts his naked mate.

“My regeneration prevents me from wearing my usual pants.” Miseria moans, feeling his dick inside.

His dick felt larger than his human one before, and it felt longer too when he's plunging in and out of her.

"Aaah! Rasticore!!" She gasped, tongue rolling out from the euphoria.

“Fuck yes.” He growls as he keeps smacking into her.

He flipped around so he is on his back and the Rippletail is riding him hard with him gripping her hips.

"Rast! Yes! So good!" She gasped, head thrown back and breasts bouncing.

She painted and moaned loudly as she rode the thrusting frill lizard.

“Unnh Miseria!” He growls

He scratches her while humping with his new metal claws.

She moaned out, the scratches healing instantly until he flips around so he is thrusting down on her, "Yes! Rasticore, harder! HARDER!!"

She gripped the sheets tightly, wrapping her arms and legs around him until they reached their climax.

He shoots his seed inside her womb as the lizards scream in pleasure, the two panting as they finish their sex.

"So worth it," he grinned lazily, rolling off of her so he is laying next to her.

"I really miss this," Miseria panted.

“Me too.” He smiled, Rasticore lying on top of her.

Both felt that this bliss would last wondrously, but soon it would not last...

***

The next upcoming events were very unexpected for Rasticore after he woke up from a dream where he gets visited by Gairyu himself.

When he awoke and saw her missing after a few hours, he believed that Miseria had ran off for whatever errand she has with Taiga and seemed to be planning to end their so-called 'relationship' together.

He growled in anger, feeling that if that man were to do something to her...

He arrived to the outside of the school building that had been broken into, Taiga now half monster and younger as dropped the horn

“I’m gonna sneak past you.” The fearful Rippletail muttered

“Oh Miseria?” Taiga spoke without turning

She looked scared, having been caught before she turned to him meekly speaking with a meek grin, “Hmmm?”

He then turned to her in a creepy manner saying darkly, “Looks like it’s just you and me now.”

“Uh yeah about that,” she prepared to say.

However he noticed something, asking, “Before you say anything what’s that in your pocket?”

The item was quickly taken as she realized in fear

He and Rasticore hidden both saw it. It was a pregnancy tester...and it was positive.

"Uhm? It's not what it looks like," she tried to lie, fear evident in her voice.

"Who the hell is the father!?" He demanded in anger, breaking the tester in rage.

“Answer me!!” He demanded, yanking her violently.

"That man that tried to kill you!?" She choked, "He's the father!"

Rasticore clenched his claws on the ground, preparing himself to pounce into action.

“Well then we’ll make sure you have a miscarriage!” He snapped as the robot minion heart was snatched out of Olga.

“Nooooo!” She screamed before Rasticore furiously pounced on Taiga.

He chomped down on his arm that held the beeping heart, Miseria being thrown off to a much safer area as Rasticore discards the bomb, watching it explode.

"No one hurts her, Taiga!" He growled, clenching his fists.

The half-monster man's eyes widened in astonishment when he recognizes some features on him.

"I thought you were dead!" He gasped.

"I'm reborn now, asshole!" He replied.

"Rasticore?" she spoke with surprise.

He furiously smashed his fist onto Taiga, his teeth breaking from the metal arm that punched him.

"Consider that karma for nursing the mother of my children!" He roared, quickly picking up Miseria, bridal style.

To their horror, they saw the monstered-up Taiga changing before them. Before the behemoth could do anything with eyes glowing green, red lightning flashed in the sky.

"Is that....?" She gasped in surprise.

"It can't be..." Rasticore started to realize.

But it was...the sounds of thunder flashed as the voice growled.

The voice of Gairyu.

"Leave my champion and his lover alone!" Gairyu boomed.

"What in the-!" Taiga gasped.

They saw a head and talons of a red Chinese dragon emerged first as its serpentine body writhe in and out of the clouds.

He immediately blasted magic beams out of his eyes but the dragon roared, blasting a powerful lightning bolt that dispelled his power and sent the monster crashing into a boulder.

"Your powers do not work on me, Taiga, child of a Mewman and Monster." He spoke seriously.

"Impossible!" He growled in fury.

The dragon roared again, creating more lightning strikes that struck the ground to make Taiga back off in fear.

"Listen here, Taiga!" Rasticore death glared, "If you ever come for us to steal and hurt my unborn children, I will you with no mercy!!"

He picks up her chainsaw, opening a portal back to their home and he quickly hopped in just as Gairyu blasted the ground the last time with his red lightning, the god vanishing afterwards.

"GRAH!!" he snapped once they were gone.

He furiously pounded the ground, feeling things couldn't be worse...

It was then he heard the familiar screech, realizing, "Gina Loveberry..."

If he couldn't take it out on a pregnant lizard who he had stolen from her, then Gina herself...would be the next best thing.

Finally, as the oncoming furious hulked woman screeched demonically toward him, he fired his eye beams, for he knew that with the most powerful soul, he would be unstoppable...

***

Back at home, Rasticore hugged his wife carefully, speaking, "Don't ever do that again! You hear me?!"

"Rast..." she muttered.

"I almost lost you...and our unborn." he spoke with tears in his eyes.

She looked away in shame for leaving him after that sex they had. She rubbed her belly where the lives beat within her.

"Sorry for leaving you like that, Rast," she apologized, "I thought....I thought that if Taiga found out I was pregnant, he would leave me alone."

"But it didn't work," he frowned.

She shedded tears as he continued, "And you almost died while having a miscarriage because of him. I can't bear to lose you again after what happened at Quest Buy."

As that happened, in came the familiar dragon in wolf body, glancing inside while Toffee watched.

"We heard sobbing, what happened?" she asked.

"I...I wanted Taiga to stop when I wanted to tell him." Miseria in tears said to her, "But he kept wanting me. And...and..."

She looked away, preparing for her yelling as she said, "You probably don't want me to be with you anymore, Kandy."

The wolf frowned at her, disappointed that she went off alone to confront Taiga. But deeply,she was relieved that he didn't blow her up when she rejected him.

"You're such a fool, Miseria," Kandy slowly said.

"Kandy?" she spoke with surprise.

"Yes, I'm mad at what you did that was stupid and almost got you killed..." Kandy explained, "But hearing about your hurt and what he did...I feel sorry for you. And just because I'm mad, that doesn't mean I hate you and never want to see you again."

She sighed, tears streaking down her eye until she wrapped her arms around the wolf, sniffling a bit.

"So now what?" Toffee asked now that everything is settled.

"The gods explained that in a short while, the royal false family will go on a journey, leaving us to ask the true royal king for my body." Kandy spoke.

She was petted as her tail wagged, her continuing, "And besides...I don't think we want to be seen by Star and Marco, of all people. Not yet anyway."

"That and we have to make sure Miseria stays healthy while pregnant until she lays her eggs." Rasticore chuckled with a grin.

"At least the Rippletails won't be extinct anymore," Miseria smiled, happy that everything is going to be alright.

And for a time, things would be peaceful.

***

Time had passed as the four lived together, Kandy having learned to adapt to hunting in the wild.

For while Rasticore learned how to control his Dragontail abilities, he with Kandy and Toffee would take care of the pregnant Miseria.

One day, however, was when another event, a day before the Butterflies would search for the missing River, had occurred.

Toffee and his raptors were just returning back home after catching a deer and a few quails that would sustain the four. He really hoped Rasticore might find some more meat for Miseria considering her cravings are too much.

It was then the raptors senses something coming from the shrubbery, growling cautiously.

"What do you sense?" he asked them.

The raptors made slight coughs a bit, glancing at something approaching.

"What's going on?" Kandy asked, approaching them with concern.

A snow raptor steps out of the shrubs, chittering to the other raptors that she means no harm as two hooded lizards, the male wearing a white wolf pelt hood and the female wearing a black wolf pelt hood stepped out.

His eyes widened when they both removed their hoods, the woman catching his eyes.

"Is that...?" he whispered in shock.

"It would seem so." the dragon in wolf replied.

The purple-gray woman and Phagetail slowly approached, reaching their hands out until their fingers touched.

"Are you my....?" He began, sensing a tug in his heart towards her.

"Yes...I am." she spoke as she realized, "I believe I'm your sister."

"Sis?" he said with a tear in his eye, realizing, "I...I'm not alone after all."

The two hugged, his newfound sister patting his back as he sobs in joy in her shoulder. Her companion, a Wintertail, smiled at the happy reunion just as Rasticore and Miseria stepped out of the bushes, seeing the reunion between Toffee and the woman.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He asked them.

"I found my brother, Cyril." she said to him, "He's alive!"

"I didn't know you have a sister," Rasticore said with surprise.

"I didn't know as well," he replied once they let go.

"Neither did we." The females said with surprise.

The Wintertail with them realized as he spoke, "Kushina, did that wolf just talk?"

"Seems she did." Kushina, the sister of Toffee, spoke as she pondered.

"It's a long story." Kandy explained.

"I'm Kushina and this is my lover, Cyril," the woman introduced herself, "I have been living with the Wintertails ever since my egg was sent to their village."

"It's a miracle that the last Rippletail is now pregnant," Cyril smiled.

She blushed a bit as Miseria pointed, "All thanks to my Rasticore."

"Uh, yeah." He spoke with certainty, "I just have to make sure no one hurts my Miseria."

He growled in anger as he continued, "Because if any asshole ever fucking touch her and her unborn..."

The newcomers looked a bit shocked at his attitude.

"Easy there," Miseria soothed him, calming the angered male down.

"Despite the fact that Taiga is reborn and not going to remember about liking you, I still hate him," he declared.

"Rast, please." she tried to reassure him.

"So who is this talking wolf?" Cyril asked curiously.

"I am only borrowing my direwolf's body temporarily since my old one was destroyed." the soul in wolf reassured the Wintertail, "The King of Mewni referred to me as the Immortal Hybrid Monster, but you may call me Kandy."

"Ahh, so she lives," Cyril nodded in recognition.

"Gairyu promised me on the night of the Sky Dragon would my body be restored," she explains, "But we may need King Globgor's assistance to help us find what remained of my body in order to fix the damage."

"I see..." Kushina pondered.

"At least with him, we'll be able to find my body quicker." Kandy stated.

"Hopefully, Kanashimi." Toffee spoke seriously.

"Kanashimi?" Rasticore pondered, "Isn't that Japanese for 'sadness' or something?"

"Sadly yes," she nodded, "My father named me that after the suffering he went through with my mother."

"I'm sorry that you went through such terrible times." Kushina spoke with sympathy.

"Yeah, is your mom THAT bad?" he asked.

"Very." she spoke in a sad tone, "It's why you see me as the cold and calculating half dragon...at least when we're getting my body back. Hopefully we'll find a suit to cover my nude."

"You got it," Miseria winked, "Let's just hope nothing happens to what remained of your body before the Sky Dragon appears tonight."

She opened the portal, which lead to the ruins of Butterfly Castle where Kandy had died by the hands of Dennis.

They would hope that Globgor would assist.

***

After the explanation had been given to the new King of Mewni, him hearing the entire story and finding sympathy for the princess, Globgor raising his son agreed to assist.

Once within the ruins, the Septarians with size shifter having baby on baby strapper searched through the realm, hoping to find what they need.

It was then the body was discovered, Toffee horrified at what he saw.

"No....," he whispered in dread, staring at the reddish purple slime with skeletal hand and eyeball that was once Kandy when she was alive.

The raptors sniffed the goop, purring sadly that their friend's body has been rendered into nothing.

"My...this is my body I died in." Kandy spoke as she realized.

"Oh dear!" Globgor spoke with Miseria, noticing, almost felt like puking.

He turned to his giant form, lifting the pillar as the remains were lifted.

Kushina scooped up the remains into a jar, looking grim, "The Sky Dragon constellation is going to appear soon, we must hurry to the spot where it will happen before its too late."

"I'd go too, but I have a son to care for and a wife to worry about." he explained to them.

"We understand." Cyril spoke with some sympathy.

"Come, Taiga, we must head back. It's almost your bedtime." the size shifter continued.

Cyril opens the portal, "Come.....I know of a spot in the Frozen Wastelands where we can begin the ceremony before the sun sets."

Kandy nodded, though she noticed a squirrel nearby. An instinct sparked in her, making her feel....like she wants to chase and eat it.

"Kandy....have some dignity!" She grunted to herself.

"Kandy?" Toffee spoke with concern.

Taiga squealed a bit as Rasticore spoke, "At least we don't have to deal with Star and Marco."

Just then, the name caused Taiga to hiss in anger.

He stared at him in startlement, before slowing walking away while still staring at him as he enters the portal with the others.

That kid must have a bit of Cruella in him somewhere.

"Uh let's go home, son." Globgor spoke before the two departed, the Septarians and pets having entered and left the portal.

Once the reptiles were through, the dragon in wolf growled at the squirrel, barking and chasing after it.

"Oh gods, why do I feel so excited about chasing squirrels?!" she spoke as she chased it.

Kushina and Toffee quickly chased after her, until they dogpiled her to prevent her from chasing after the yelping squirrel.

"You better get your body back before you act more wolf than lizard," Toffee said with worry.

"Damn...this is worse than I thought." Miseria spoke with worry.

Rasticore, meanwhile, looked seriously as he realized, "So wait, she's gonna be nude when she gets her body back?"

"Well not entirely." Toffee replied, showing the satchel the eggs came from, "I uh...did some wardrobe shopping with her the other day with her and didn't realize until I saw the eggs that the outfit I got her was in here...though I hope it's not too small."

"Let's hurry." Cyril spoke.

***

The ceremony was under way as the group watched, the Septarians, minus Wintertail and Kushina, having donned coats to keep them from freezing.

Despite Rasticore's new shoulder spikes peeking from his coat.

Thunder rumbled with red lightning flashing across the sky when the wolf planted the jar with her remains down in the circle, the constellation of an Asian dragon appearing in the sky with the stars flashing a bright sky blue just as they shone down with a red dragon appearing before her, his great serpentine body writhing in the clouds with his talons reaching out.

"You have done well, Kanashimi," Gairyu praised, "You have accomplished many tasks I have sent for you after the day you lost your body to the Avarius child."

"Lord Gairyu..." she spoke.

"It is time, princess of two monsters..." he continued, "And Chase...this will hurt only for a bit."

The soul being extracted from the wolf and jar were both lifted, the two items glowing as the jar burst, showing the entire goop.

As the wolf lied on the ground, Toffee only sighed and patted the unconscious wolf.

The hands clamped the objects together before opening the first hand holding where the goop was forming to a familiar face, her body starting to form.

Her cyan hair had grown wild and long and her left eye has white swirling markings around it down to her cheek.

Miseria blushed at the sight of her nudity as the body grew to normal lizard monster size, the body gently floating down as the red-purple essence enters her.

"Kandy!" he spoke, approaching her body to dress her in the clothing he had found.

As she opened her eyes, he looked stunned at the mark in her eye, touching it carefully as her left eye briefly glowed.

"She has been gifted with the Eye of Redemption," Gairyu announced, "With this eye, she can send the souls as dark as a Solarian's to heaven if they have redemption in their hearts."

"Thank you, Gairyu," Kandy thanked the dragon god.

They watched as the god bowed, then departed, leaving the group with the recovered half dragon.

"Be thankful I had that when we got your body back." Toffee spoke as he pointed to the outfit she was given.

It was a white tube top with dark blue flower patterns on it and blue pants, but she didn't mind the outfit at all.

"They were Miseria's kind of clothing, but they fit you well," he smiled, putting a coat over her.

"I guess it will have to do." She spoke to him, her having been given the coat and boots as she was lifted up.

Chase finally awoke before moaning and growling a bit, acting a bit pained before Kandy smiled, petting her pet.

"Hello, Chase." she smiled.

The half dragon then looked at the eggs that were in the satchel with other cloths bundling them from the cold.

"Hello, my babies." Kandy continued with a soft smile.

Miseria smiled with relief, happy that Kandy had finally returned from the dead and things would be normal again.

However, she turned her only eye to Rasticore, looking concerned at his prosthetics, believing it was permanent like how her princess lost her finger 'til it was returned to her.

"I guess I may as well get use to having metal arms." Rasticore muttered in a bittersweet tone.

Kushina rubbed her chin with a slight smile, "I believe there is a way. In the Frozen Wastelands."

"Really?" Rasticore and Miseria gasped.

"Yes." She nodded, "But we will need to get the right ingredients for it."

"Heh, this is gonna be cakewalk." Rasticore chuckled quietly.

The Rippletail touched her arm and eye gem, feeling a sense of bliss flowing through her that she's going to have her limbs back after River took away her eye and arm after Kandy lost her finger.

***

After a night settled at camp with Toffee and Kandy having their bliss together, the group had journeyed through the winter wastelands.

For despite the situation, they journeyed through each area, gaining and gathering the necessary ingredients.

After Cyril gained the last ingredient from Howl himself, he poured the glowing potion over Miseria's missing eye and severed eye and spreading more of them onto Rasticore's severed arms.

Both had struggled and growled in pain, feeling the intensity with Rasticore, screaming, feeling the pains of regeneration for the first time.

"Shit!" he snapped, "Is this how you guys go through regenerating?!"

"Unnnh...jus...just bare with us!" she moans and grunts in pain, feeling the eye and arm starting to form, continuing quietly, "And whatever you do, don't masturbate. It's a side effect."

Bones, muscles, tissues, blood vessels, veins and scales grew out from where their missing limbs are until they stopped struggling after an hour if agonized regeneration, the two struggling to not masturbate from the side effects.

Once they finished, the two looked at the fully regenerated limbs, Rasticore gasping in surprise as the shirtless lizard looked at his huge biceps bulked.

Miseria, meanwhile, looked at the reflections of the small sweat puddle that froze, feeling her arm and eye carefully with shock.

"We...we're whole!" They both gasped.

The two lizards hugged each other, both laughing in joy that they are whole again thanks to the ingredients to regenerate their limbs back.

"Oh, I feel right again," Rasticore laughed, feeling his arms.

"And best of all..." he continued, holding her gently, "I can finally feel my arms around you..."

"Rasticore..." Miseria smiled before they kissed.

After a few moments, they looked at the lizards and dragons smiling proudly.

"Seems to me you're going to fit right in, Rasticore." Toffee smiled.

"And now that I'm a full Septarian," Rasticore spoke with pride, "Not only will I need to make sure I'm fitted with other proper attire, but also become an assassin like Miseria."

"What?!" she spoke in shock, "I'm not sure if you're going to-"

"Listen, you almost died and you're in no condition to fight until you lay your eggs." Rasticore said to Miseria.

"Rast, it's gonna be dangerous!" Miseria tried to tell him, "You could get hurt or worse."

"Trust me, I'm more than capable of fighting the hell out of those jackasses." he reassured her, "And besides, you're gonna need the money for the food you'll be giving our unborn."

Miseria only sighed, nodding in agreement, knowing he was right.

"It will be okay." Kandy reassured her, "And besides, you could use a bit of relaxing after what you've gone through."

The Rippletail sighed, knowing that she's right. Perhaps it would be nice ti have someone assist her in the assassination and bounty hunting now that she's pregnant.

****

The weeks have gone by and after Miseria laid her eggs during a lockdown at the stadium, Rasticore headed there right away to check on what is causing it, only to find himself in some kind of battle between a barbarian-looking sorcerer woman fighting with the High Commission.

"What the hell!?" He yelled, snatching a sword from a nearby guard.

To his notice, he saw the woman fighting the Commission, each bashed through by her attacks.

"Is that...Eclipsa?" he spoke in awe.

"Leave my husband alone!" she snapped.

After a few moments, Taiga, having been in the flames made by the commission, began weeping and crying in fear.

"Dude, there's a baby in there!" someone shouted in fear.

A piece of debris during the fight began breaking as the two noticed it heading straight for the baby.

"NOOOO!!" she panicked in fear.

Miseria, though weakened from the labor, rode on Deathlok's back as they saw Rasticore charging into the fray and bashing aside the guards that tried to capture him.

"Are you crazy!?" She cried out, heeling the carnotaurus to follow after him.

He and Eclipsa jumped in, snatching the baby out of the fire, tumbling as the debris crashed, breaking part of the set.

The crowd gasped in shock at what had happened, the goth lizards especially.

"I may hate the little brat, but that doesn't mean I have to stand by and watch his new life go into flames!" He uses his power roar on Rhombulus' clones, breaking their ice crystals over their heads that instantly makes them melt into puddles.

Eclipsa held her son, speaking with tears, "Are you okay? Speak to me!"

He then noticed before speaking, "Mama?"

She started weeping with a sad smile, "That's right...I'm your mama."

"Awwww!" The crowd gushed with the cool-tempered Rhombulus joining in shortly.

"Damn, who let the chaos out?" Rasticore panted after giving a stubborn Rhombulus clone a punch to the head crystal, shattering it instantly.

"Idiot, don't run off like that!" Miseria scolded.

She yelped, her and Dethlok almost being attacked by Omnitraxus and Hekapoo.

"Stand down now!" Hekapoo demanded, "You guys are making this worse if you keep it up!"

"Leave them ALONE!!!" he roared angrily, causing a huge roar to escape his throat that echoed throughout Mewni.

Moments later, those who heard it head on or in near range of his roar, fainted in fear while the ones immune to the roar trembled in fear, intimidated by the loud dragon roar.

"Rast!" She ran to him, hugging him after Omni collapsed from the intimidating effects of the Dragontail's roar.

"What the fuck is wrong with you idiots?!" he snapped, glaring furiously at them.

"It's all right..." Eclipsa spoke with a serious look, "It's me they want."

She then turned to the Commission as she glared, "Seal me away, but let my son and husband free in exchange."

"Eclipsa, please!" Globgor gasped, "I just got you back!"

"Finally, some action!" Hekapoo said with delight, using her fire sealing magic to seal Eclipsa away inside the magma.

"Over my dead body!" A woman's voice shouted.

"Oh fuck no!" Rasticore groaned.

They turned to where the voice was coming from.

"What the-?!" Miseria began as she realized.

A woman in tribal clothing climbs through the crowd while throwing aside the fainted and paralyzed ones aside.

"Hey, watch it!" Natashya shouted as she tries to revive her fainted husband.

"Moon?!" Miseria realized as the woman approached.

"That woman is a mother!" Moon explained.

"Yes, and she happens to be very gentle too," Star said in agreement.

"Bah, that pagan barbarian isn't a mom! She's a monster, which would explain why Globgor set her free!" Hekapoo defied.

"Or did he?" Star suspiciously asked.

"Besides, she broke out when the prison broke out by the blast." Hekapoo informed them.

"Yeah...how do you even know about this?" he replied, "I mean Eclipsa's prison was unbreakable, even WITH her own powers...unless..."

Hekapoo started realizing where he was going with this in fear.

"It can only be broken by....," Rhombulus glared, "A lava BENDER!"

The crowd gasped in shock by the reveal when all eyes are set on Hekapoo.

"Man, what a juicy twist," a woman stated.

"You're the one that broke her out!" Star interrogated a panicking Hekapoo, "You're the only Lavabender that can break the seal on Eclipsa's stone prison!"

"I suggest you start talking if I were you." Rasticore growled in anger, cracking his knuckles.

She looked nervously before she groaned in defeat, "Okay, fine. I did it, happy?"

Most gasped in shock.

"How could you?!" Omni glared to her.

"I let her out to see how vicious pagans can be!" She continued.

"Vicious? Eclipsa only wanted to escape from the likes of you the whole time!" The princess glared, "She didn't want to hurt or curse anyone like what you said she did!"

"She's right!" Rhombulus explained, "And let's face it: We may hate the Monster Smoochers, but you do NOT put everyone in the line of jeopardy!"

"Oh like that stupid Kandy is the BIGGER threat, huh?" she glared.

She was suddenly smacked across the stage by an angry Rasticore, "She's a big threat because you discriminated her!!"

"Damn right, and YOU tried to hurt the eggs she has!" Miseria glared.

"What are you talking about?" River spoke in the audience on what Miseria said, "The dragon is dead! My child and Dennis killed her!"

"Wait, she's a mother too?!" Moon realized.

"She's alive alright," Rasticore nodded, "And she's a mother alright!"

"The gods know who is good and who is bad," Miseria proclaimed, "The reason she's called that is because she was raised by a wicked mother named Kinjiru who made her husband her personal sex slave!"

Most gasped as they heard what she said.

"What?!" Hekapoo started speaking in shock, hearing the news on the true evil.

"Seems your gut feeling failed again, Hekapoo." Rhombulus glared.

He gestures the guards to escort her away, arresting her for creating the chaos in the first place.

"I-I-I-I-I thought the DAD was the bad guy!" The stammering Hekapoo exclaimed.

Deathlok slapped her over the head with the tip of his tail.

"So all this time..." River muttered, "The Immortal Hybrid Monster has been brought back to life..."

Finally, the fainted Dmitri got up as he groaned in a fake accent, "What did I miss?"

Afterward, Tom and Marco were let go as Tom spoke, "Look, this is all new to us and I know things are screwy...but Eclipsa...she and this lizard proved they're not evil. AND that not all Septarians are evil."

"Yeah, who says reptiles are cold-hearted?" Rasticore smiled, holding Miseria close as Deathlok purred, nuzzling his master like a kitten.

"I still won't forgive her for what she did to my father!" River spoke with concern, still unsure due to what happened in the past.

"You don't get it!" Miseria began with sadness, "You really don't get it!"

He looked confused a bit. What did she mean by that?

"She became like that because she lived a really hard life for being a halfbreed and everyone's treating her like crap despite being the daughter of a dragon queen!" She yelled, "Hell, she's been sent to St Gemini cause of her delinquency until Chase set her free from there and she wanted to bring what's right to what the Mewmans did to monsters and Septarians!"

Deathlok roared out for all to hear.

"And the reason she and Toffee had to end your dad was because of what YOU should've remembered." Rasticore stated.

"Wha?!" He spoke in confusion.

"Think hard!" Miseria stated to him, "Remember the night of the banquet and what your father did to you before he was put out of his misery?"

Rasticore frowned a little when he thinks back on the banquet story Kandy told him. 

She has no power to corrupt someone of any power. Unless....the mole she speak off was the reason.

River only spoke, "My neck feels tingly about..."

However, when he touched a particular spot on his neck, it was only when his eyes widened in horror did he realize.

"Dad?" Star asked, fearful of what was going on in his mind.

"What the heck's up with your dad, Safety Girl?" Marco asked.

"Miseria, I think the reason his dad went berserk was because of the mole you guys speak off!" Rasticore whispered.

"Father..." he spoke in fear while trembling, "He...he tried to choke me and prepared to use a sword on me...something I didn't want to remember."

The goth lizards nearby silently took out their phones and whispered something in Russian to the callers.

"The people are afraid of me," Eclipsa said with sadness, "It would be best that I will be sealed away in the lava dungeon."

"Eclipsa..." Globgor spoke in worry.

"But if they're afraid of you, why are they still here?" Marco remarked.

"Perhaps...they should decide." a familiar voice from the crowd spoke.

They turned to a Rippletail woman in a smart suit and sunglasses, "After all, Eclipsa fought for her family's safety if you must know."

"Opal!?" The goth lizards gasped.

"A Rippletail...like me?" Miseria gasped.

"Correct..." she grinned, "Didn't know there was another like my kind was around until I saw you around the Assassin's Guild."

"Wait, wait! Does that mean there are Rippletails out there!?" Rasticore clutches her hands, "Miseria! Do you know what this means!?"

"I'm not alone?" she gasped.

"Oh gods." Miseria continued, "Toffee and Kandy are not gonna believe this."

"What kind of names are Toffee and Kandy anyway?" Janna, looking a bit peeved, asked.

"They're actually nicknames." the familiar male voice was heard.

"Who said that?" Rasticore called out.

"Over here." The familiar voice spoke out.

They looked down to where they saw a familiar face.

"Oh, you!" Miseria recognized, "The goth lizards yes? We met during the cornball game that Rast nearly wrecked."

Dmitri nodded, "Your husband was pretty impressive when he protected our child from the bullies."

"Ugh, I can't believe you posted that on instagram!" Rasticore groaned, feeling embarrassed.

"It was worth it," the male lizard smirked.

The monsters and Mewmans nearby him had an uneasy look in their eyes. These gothic lizard couple seem to be...'enjoying' the beatings of those who try to mess with them.

It's like....it's like they're not an ordinary civil couple at all.

***

(The Present)

"Dang, your story is almost a lot like ours despite it being personality switched," Miserable commented after the gender-swapped lizards learned about Hades and Minerva's story from their home dimension.

“It was quite interesting.” Minerva blushed a bit

“Be glad you didn’t blow up when you got pregnant.” Hades spoke to his wife

"I got blown up by Meteoro after I told him that I have Miserable," Rasticora announced, "But luckily, my torso survived so the eggs weren't damaged by it."

"In our world, Taffy punished Marcus Loveberry by making him look into her Eye of Penance," Karamel said, "Though, our's is a gender-switched version of this original dimension."

"What were your true names alongside Miserable's before he turned into a lizard?" Hades asked.

“Yeah!” They asked.

"Us? Well, my real name is Kumon," Karamel answered.

"And mine is Akane," Taffy said.

“Seems cool.” Truffle smiled

“Interesting,” Koko said

“Hate to ask how the human us-es had it.” Karamel pondered.

“Let alone the dogs and cats’ worlds,” he continued.

“Still can’t believe Hunter looks like how I used to.” Hades muttered

"My former human name was Ashton "Ash" Richards before I decided on Miserable after Rasticora saved me after Marcus cut off my arms," the male Miseria smiled, kissing his Dragontail wife.

"So how did you kill Gina in your world, Koko?" Karamel asked.

“Because River realized the truth on his father,” Koko began, “He took responsibility and confessed on releasing Eclipsa and wanted the punishment of wanting to be sealed due to not feeling he was worthy of his time. Gina, when hearing about her former King’s fall, was found and driven insane by that same mile to the Commission.”

“She begged to be killed when she was forced to nearly be mindless and I used my eye.”

"Until she became enslaved by whoever has Fangore's personality after he or she revived your mother," Taffy frowned grimly, earning a nod from her.

"I basically liked your stories about how Kairu and Iceberg first met Fritz and Sekhmet," Truffle said.

Karamel chuckles a bit meekly.

"The girls were a handful with them and they lived together together after we helped them calm down their ids," he smiled.

"How did you react when you found out you were pregnant by Miserable's kids after Meteo blew you up?" Minerva slyly asked Rasticora.

“Shocked and surprised and yet a little angered that she went to that Meteoro!” He frowned, “Though I was happy to help the Rippletail tribe revive.”

"But seeing Eros banging all those desperate Ivytail girls when we first met Panja is the most unforgettable thing," he shuddered.

“I bet you got traumatized.” Koko ponder.

“Nightwolf was even worse!” Hades shudders

"But at least we got the Rippletail tribes back together after we defeated Sekhmet and Lei Fang before we restarted the magic in our world," Miserable smiled, "We got married, and we got more kids after Renji, Shira, Tenya and Kairu."

"It was quite a handful," Karamel smiled, thinking back of the day Taffy slain his undead mother with Miserable slaying the female Fangore.

They each were relieved to hear this.

“Heh I’ll bet.” Truffle smirks

"I noticed the Japanese us-es are getting comfortable in the Japanese houses I found in this neighborhood," Renji announced, "It's surprising that there's a good version of Seth out there."

"Yeah, and that Hayato and Ittou are interesting characters to meet," Kolulu nodded.

"Speaking of those two, they with Ami and Goki are doing something in their new rooms I noticed after they returned from that walk in the park," Shira mused.

“It’s even more shocking than when I learned that I was always born a Dragon-Lizard hybrid from the Dragon Bones.” Hades said

"Who got turned into a human by his parents to protect him from the Solarians," Truffle added, earning a nod.

"I know how you feel," Miserable said sadly.

“Our parents did loved us to make sure we stayed safe.” Hades sighed sadly

The two versions in the living room sighed, everyone looking up for a moment.

"Should we ask the Kung Fu, Spy, Music and Cowboy versions of us their stories of why they agreed to help us?" Tenya suddenly asked.

"Maybe," they answered.

"But I believe its time we talk about our version of the story," Miserable grinned, "Let's start with when I helped stopped Karamel from killing himself after I found out he, Taffy, Rasticora and Andro had a threesome together."

End of Part 19


	20. Gender Swap Story & Sentai Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the tale of the gender switched events from when Karamel's suicide was stopped to when they discovered Rasticora is half dragon are told, the human Septarians with Anya's family arrive to the Magical Girl/Sentai world where they confront the human-looking Seth preparing to turn the world to a new Septarsis.

Part 20: Gender Swap Story & Sentai Verse

(The Past)

A stab was heard before familiar hands held the knife, shouting, “Don’t you dare!”

The male half dragon gasp when he felt a small splatter blood hit his face. He looked down and saw his friend's hands being stabbed by the ice knife he was planning to use to kill himself.

“M...Miserable?” He whispered with a tear

"What the? A Rippletail?" Spectra, the lead Sparktail gasped.

"Alive!?" Spartacus, her husband, gasped as well.

“Just...look I am mad!” Miserable spoke, “But I didn’t mean to make you suicidal!”

He looked away, continuing, “I’m sorry I snapped at you for that secret you four kept.”

"But that doesn't clarify why you wanted to kill yourself after that secret you kept for so long gets exposed!" 

The half dragon was stunned by his words.

“I...when the secret was exposed, I felt like I died inside all over again...” Karamel said sadly

"STOP BLAMING YOURSELF OVER THAT BULLSHIT!!!" Miserable angrily snapped at him when he slapped his face to snap him out of it, "What do you think would happen to Tenya and Kairu when you die!? They wouldn't know what its like to be raised with a father!"

"And your suffering will also affect the others if you kill yourself!"

He pointed to the ones who watched with Taffy and Rasticora arriving with their babies.

Even Specta looked at him with sympathy

He looked down, a hand on his slapped cheek as he sniffed, a bit ashamed for what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed as Taffy held him.

“Don’t do that again please.” She whispered to her husband 

“Is that...” Spartacus points to Taffy

“The Immortal Monster Woman.” The two spoke in surprise

“Wait, Taffy is alive?!” The blond human male gasped, shocked that his kill came back

The Phagetail woman quickly realizes her mask is up, quickly covering her face.

"Than that makes the half dragon guy....the prince himself," Spartacus realized with shock.

"Crikey," Spectra whispered, rubbing her pregnant belly.

“Dude!” The Hispanic girl spoke, “She’s back from the dead and out for revenge!”

“I thought Lula and I killed you!” The boy shouts

The raptors and wolf stood before them to give them cover.

"Come on! Let's head back to the camp you speak off!" Spartacus announced, carrying his wife bridal style.

She nods as they left together with Rasticora meekly speaking to the humans, “Uh it’s a long story.”

“And no magic means I can’t defeat you!” The boy said as he realized in horror

“I don’t want revenge, children.” Taffy said as she wiped her tears off before wiping Karamel’s

"We'll tell you everything when the time comes," Miserable calls out after they exited the seat, the storm clouds made by the Sparktails vanishing slowly when they saw their leader being carried away by her husband with the other four lizards.

***

At the camp, they calmed and helped the dragon prince calm down with his babies nuzzle their father to comfort him

"It's okay, daddy's here," he smiled sadly, holding his daughter and son close as they cooed.

Charice, his direwolf chimera, laid next to him, whining and licking him to say she was worried about him.

He slowly looked, realizing that had he died, who would take care of Charice and his wife with kids

He patted his dire wolf softly

"Don't ever do that again," Taffy sighed, nearly tearing up.

"Akane....," he softly whispered.

She sniffed a bit, rubbing away her tears.

“I...I’m sorry for what I almost did...” he whispers

She laid herself on his shoulder, the family comforting him as best they could with Miserable watching with sadness of what he just did just now to cause Karamel's grief.

"Miserable...?" Rasticora began, reaching her hand to his shoulder.

He moved away, "I....I want some time alone please."

She watched him depart as she looked concerned, wondering if what he learned would ever make Miserable trust them ever again

The Rippletails saw his bitter mood, Metallo gently making him sit down on a log as they gather around to comfort him in some way.

"Wanna talk about it?" The strong Rippletail asked gently.

“A bit,” he said as the Dragontail departed, not feeling like he was worth it anymore.

For she really screwed up big time

***

The purple-haired Dragontail sat on a rock with her holding her knees to her chest, looking into the horizon with depression in her eyes. She felt dead after Miserable snapped at them when he learned the dark truth from them.

And now she has nothing. Just like when she lost Taffy in the past.

"Rasticora?"

She heard his voice, turning to him approaching alone

“Miserable?” She spoke in surprise

She got off the rock, the two gazing into one another's face in wondering who will make a move first.

It was Miserable who did after a moment, holding her close.

"You could have told me," he said in a soft voice.

She gazed up into his eyes,tearing up a little, "If I had told you, you would be mad me. Us. For everything."

He held her tightly, stroking her head, "Idiot, if you had told me the truth, I wouldn't have started that mess last time. And I'm sorry for it. Including for Karamel's attempted suicide."

"Miserable?" She looked up with grief.

“I...I loved you too much to tell you!” She continued, “That’s why I never told. Because...because you wouldn’t love me anymore if you found out if any of us told.”

She was only patted by her husband

“You dummy...” he spoke with a soft smile

She was given a kiss

"I found a spring around here," he proposed, taking her hand, "It can help us relieve our stress."

"A....spring...?" She asked with curiosity.

"Follow me." he spoke and led her

A lot of questions fogged her head. What is he planning to do with her at the springs?

***

They arrived in a cave somewhere not far from the camp, seeing a large spring filled with crystal clear water within the cavern.

"This is beautiful," Rasticora said in awe.

She smiled as she looked at the waters, smiling as she grinned, "I bet you get a good bath in here."

"Yeah..." he smirked slyly, "Like right now."

She yelped as he tripped her to the waters, Rasticora yelping as she was falling in before she instinctively snatched him by the foot, pulling him in the waters before both splashed in the waters.

Afterwards, the two rose up and gasped, the two in the waters swimming

"That was a naughty trick," she laughed, their clothes soaked.

"Is this naughty enough?" He chuckled slyly.

"Yeah." she smirked before the two kissed, the wet two swimming in the waters before they swam to the shores, 

Miserable began discarding Rasticora's tube top and cape in the process, grinning at her huge breasts.

"Beautiful..." he mutters

He gasped when he begins to grope and fondle them, the female Dragontail moaning, blushing from his rough hands on her breasts.

He growled, tail wagging when he latched his mouth over her left tit, the woman moaning loudly from his tongue and teeth teasing her tit.

"Unnnh Miserable..." she moans softly.

"Yes, you love this, huh?" he growled, unzipping his pants and grinds with her, making the waters splash with each grind.

The lizard woman groaned loudly with delight as she blushed

The days she had her first sex with him when he was Ashton the human, the male volunteering to ease her heat by making love with her until he showed his true feelings to her after the tour through Septarsis.

Even when he lost his arms to Marcus Loveberry when he threatened Mr. Devious to stay away from a recovering Rasticora, he still has that rough streak in his humping.

It was probably certainly amazing, even better than her self jeans masturbation from the effects of the potion to help regain her arm and eye while most of her upper body from the intact womb up was mostly a bit tiny with huge breasts and huge arm with shorter hair.

And the times he threatened the assassins when they make fun of her and their relationship, they were the greatest moments of her life when she was pregnant with Renji and Shira.

"Fuck, Miserable..." she mutters through his humps, "So good...so good..."

"Yes, Rasticora..." he growls in pleasure through his humps, wanting to try this wet sex again

He growled, putting up his game as the Rippletail thrusts harder into her hips, the female crying out from his rough treatment when he bit down on her spiked shoulder.

She gasped with her slit pupil shrunk a bit, feeling his bite giving her the great pleasure as he tore her blue jeans pants to show her burning clit.

"You're keeping those." he chuckled as he shoves his dick inside her.

"AHHH! MISERABLE!!" Rasticora shouted

He lifted her legs up so he smack his dick into her clit, giving him a wide room as she moans out from the thrusting.

"Miserable, YES!!" she growled, tongue hanging out.

"You want more, you got it!" He growled, laying on top of her while humping, the water splashing around them as both lizards groaned and moaned.

Her breasts bounced wildly as the female Dragontail screamed in pleasure, the frill ears flapped up as she panted.

He figured he wanted to try the water sex again after being let down by being spied by a Rippletail and his Dragon Bone mate.

"Unnnh Miserable...so tight! So fucking tight!" she grunts loudly.

His long cyan-streaked black hair flown about from every thrust he made, the water flickering off his hair as his wife clutched onto him, her arms and legs around him with their tails wrapped around one another.

"Miserable, AHHH!" She screamed in pleasure.

"FUCK!!" He shouted, "I LOVE YOU!! AND I WANT YOU TO PROMISE NEVER TO BE WITH THAT MAN AGAIN!!"

"I...I PROMISE!!" she growls as she cums hard

He let out a roar alongside hers, the Rippletail filling her womb and clit with his cum until they collapsed onto one another in exhaustion.

"That was so good," he panted in exhaustion.

"Yes..." she smiled.

"Meteoro..." he continued, "I'm serious about him. Just...just don't go to doing anything stupid like that again."

"I never liked him in that way." she explained.

He nuzzled her, "I know that." 

She nuzzled back until he glared at her seriously, the male gripping the back of her hair, "No, seriously, don't do anything stupid with him ever again."

"Okay, ow!" she grunted, "I promise, let go!"

He immediately released her, getting up and throwing the cape onto her while he grabs his black pants with chains.

"Renji and Shira's going to be wondering where we are," he said while putting them on, "Tsunade and Raiko are trying to handle them."

"That cousin of mine," she sighed, getting dressed in her clothes.

"Tell me about it." Miserable muttered as she covered where the torn piece of her pants was with velcro tape.

***

Tsunade, the chief of the Hottails and Rasticora's cousin smiled, rocking her baby nephew and niece in her arms while Raiko smiled at her display of motherhood.

"You'll be a great mom when we have our own," he said with pride.

The babies babbled a bit as he chuckled.

"It's amazing you're both Rippletails, not just the boy." Raiko spoke while giving a rattle to Renji.

The infant giggled, taking the toy as the two Hottails smiled down kindly at them.

Tsunade was pretty impressed and proud by the names Miserable have given to his children on the day they hatched.

Renjiro Dandelion and Shiranui Tally Disastorvayne.

They would grow up wondrously and brilliantly.

"How are the children?" the familiar voice spoke as they looked.

To their notice, they saw the familiar lizard woman, Taffy, dusting her pants in her suit that actually fit her build with big boobs.

"They're doing fine." Raiko explained as she pointed to one of the tents having the other babies in their cribs.

"Seems something's in your mind." Tsunade explained, "What about?"

"Now that Starlo and Marcia know that we're alive, his father Lunar Butterfly might want revenge if they speak about me being alive when Karamel's suicide was stopped." she explained to the two.

"I see..." they spoke.

"We have to find the other tribes to save Earthni from Sekhmet and Lei Fang's undead army," Raiko said with determination, "Or not all life in this world will be overrun by the undead."

"Raiko...," Tsunade said with worry, holding the babies close.

"There are those lizards that accompanied Eclipsion right?" Miserable questioned when he enters the tent.

"Yes." they nodded.

"They are Hextails." he explained, "So we might need their help."

"Aren't Hextails usually those warlocks and witches?" Raiko spoke in surprise.

Rasticora entering nodded, "Yeah, and I think they owe Miserable one for helping defend their son from a bully."

Renji and Shira cooed, reaching out for their father to whom he took them into his arms.

"They were pretty interesting folks, but there was something suspicious around them," he said.

"Like what?" Taffy asked.

"Well, first off, the long-haired gentlewoman with white hair smells like age-old blood," he listed out, "Including her husband."

"Hmmm..." they pondered.

It was then the now recovered dragon finally approached, looking determined, "Then if that's the case...I believe we'll need to find them."

"Karamel...are you doing okay?" Rasticora spoke in surprise at the male dragon recovering

He smiled gently, "I am. Thanks to my kids and Miserable snapping me into existence."

"Sorry for slapping you, Karamel," Miserable apologized, "Its the only way to snap you out of your misery."

"It's okay, Miserable." He said with a soft grin, hugging him.

They looked back down to Echo Creek with serious looks, the lizard lawyer explaining, "I believe they will come to us if we ask enough people."

"Damn it, if only you had that mask down on your face," Rasticora said with worry.

"Maybe.....maybe we can use our Genjutsu to make yourself look different," Taffy's brother, Kutaru, suggested, "It worked on Marcus when he was escaping."

"Probably." she pondered.

"Let's just pray Starlo doesn't find our camp while we're gathering the allies or things will screw up for our army." Karamel explained, remembering what happened to Lunar's father and the time Taffy lost her finger

"There IS a way though."

They looked outside to see Sepctra and Spartacus, the other Sparktails behind them.

"We can drive them away with our lightning clouds," the Aussie suggested, "The kids wouldn't go near a big bloody lightning storm."

"Right..." Karamel said, his arm held as he sighed, "And uh, sorry for almost killing you back there, Spectra...I..."

"Heh, you were very powerful to take on a Sparktail, lad." Spectra grinned with pride.

"Thankfully I was there to stop you from hurting her and our child," Spartacus smiled.

The dragon nodded, grateful that everything is forgiven now.

"Excuse us, can we join you two to Monster Town to find the Hextails?" Emile, the young Rippletail with his twin brother, Arnie, asked.

"Of course." Karamel smiled, fixing the clip on tie a bit, "I mean we are dressed professionally for it after all."

"Great!" Arnie grinned, knowing they would need the help they can get together

***

The new Monster Town section was bustling about with activity as two lizard girls were pulled by some bullies, screaming in agony.

"Stop!" One of them spoke, "Get off of us!"

"We were just looking for some comics!" The sister shouted, their hoods nearly falling off from the chase.

Emile and Arnie, at a shop selling small weapons, heard the shouting and saw the girls being chased by bullies.

"Get back here, you freaky lizards!" One of the bullies shouted.

The twin brothers gave one another firm nods before they bought their knives rushing in to save the girls.

As they do so, Miserable and Rasticora are asking the locals and pointing the lizard couple on the poster they got from Metallo.

"You seen this couple?" He asked a lion monster.

"Oh those guys?" the lion glared, "Yeah, they're those rich upper crust lizards that think they're big shots."

"Now that's not nice of you to say that." Miserable growled.

He glanced at something at the corner of his eye and he suddenly looked fearful, "W-well, I don't where they are! But what I do know is, they live down that street where the fancy people go to shop!"

He suddenly ran off in fear, confusing them.

"What the hell made him the Cowardly Lion all of a sudden?" Miserable asked Rasticora in confusion.

"Dunno. What the hell was..." Rasticora began before some arms held their shoulders, avoiding the spikes on Rasticora.

"Excuse me." the voice spoke as the two twitched

The crowd around them suddenly disappeared into their homes in fear. Gulping, the two looked up and were met by two burly lizards in smart suits and sunglasses, both dressed professionally.

"Judging by that accent, you guys are from a Russian mafia," Miserable gulped in fear.

"Da." they spoke with glares.

"Uh...hi?" Rasticora spoke meekly, "You remember us from the Cornball playing field the other day, right?"

"We know," they spoke in unison, until they roughly dragged them down the street to where the lion said where the fancy people go for their shopping.

"What did we do!?" Rasticora cried out in fear.

The burly lizard angrily hushed her in Russian.

She could only gulp in fear

***

The two were pushed into the strange room, Rasticora shivering in fear

"Look man, we mean no trouble!" Miserable began until he and Rasticora were forced to seat on the chairs before a desk.

"We're just looking for allies, that's all!" Rasticora added in fear, holding his arm.

"Hmmm..." the figures on the chair pondered, "Allies, huh? And what reason do you suppose we should join you for?"

"It's Sekhmet and Lei Fang!" Miserable explained, "The former's back from the dead and they're both trying to raise up an undead army."

There was a string of Russian curses and the chairs were turned, revealing the mob bosses before them.

They were pretty shock on who they were.

"You!?" Miserable gasped, "It's you guys! And you're Russian?"

"We are." The bushy hair woman spoke in a perfect British accent before speaking with a Russian accent, "We're really good at being undercover."

"That explains the old blood smell from you," Miserable laughed nervously.

"Trust me, we killed a LOT of people who go against us," the black-haired male said, "But we're not monsters when it comes to mercy."

"Don't forget that you had that Pie Folk Queen's nephew taken care of for not getting the pies I wanted and scamming the people around her the other day," he reminded.

"I can't believe you guys, of all people, are the Hextails we're searching for!" Rasticora spoke with surprise.

"At least it's not embarrassing as that Instagram photo from the other day." Miserable spoke.

"Oh, so you're the one who protected my son." The male Hextail, removing his hat to show his lynx-like ears spoke

The female chuckled heartily, lifting her bangs to reveal her four eyes, the upper set being black with red irises.

"That kid shouldn't go bullying a little boy," he began, "And blame it on the Mewmans for causing a racist riot in the first place."

"Da." she nodded, "Thank you for protecting our son, Rippletail woman."

It was at the moment the voice of one of the twins spoke, "Mom! Dad!"

They looked behind, noticing the girls with the Rippletail twins following with Karamel and Taffy following.

"These boys saved us." One of the girls smiled.

"These boys?" Their father pointed in curiosity.

"Da, Emile and Arnie, they saved us from those pestering bullies!" She answered.

"Well, that's just got interesting," Miserable chuckled a bit.

As he said that, in came a female lizard Hextail with four arms and lynx ears in a suit with hair slicked back.

"Leona," the woman beamed on seeing the family's bodyguard, "Any information from the Solarian you've captured?"

The four-armed woman cracked her knuckles, "We have to beat her into submission until she finally spoke out that her group and friends were slaughtered by Marcus and King Solaris and Lei Fang."

"She did mutter something about the royal banquet sabotage though," she answered seriously.

"Why would she mention that?" Karamel spoke.

"The hybrid prince!?" the male Hextail spoke in shock.

"Uh hi?" he spoke in fear, looking uneasy after recalling the trauma the upper crust lizard kids would do to hurt her.

The woman dropped her bangs, leaning back onto her chair. Her husband spoke to the prince, "The Hextails understand what you went through because of how we look."

His lynx-like ears twitched to signify his answer.

"Sekhmet made us outcasts after one of the elders failed to resurrect her husband," he explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." Karamel said.

"Only the granddaughter was the survivor, thankfully." he continued with a bittersweet smile, "And she is protected thanks to her golem."

"She is safe with Tess now," the girl with lynx ears smiled.

"Their names are Yurina and Gusta," Emile introduced, "They were bullied because of their eyes and ears."

"That's just wrong!" Emile frowned

Arnie only spoke, "I think it makes Hextails unique...well the eyes and ears alongside multi arms."

"Thank you, boys," the woman thanked them with a smile.

"We...we didn't get your names," Rasticora nervously said.

"Demencia," the bushy-haired woman said.

"Nikolai," the black-haired male joined in.

"Nice Russian names," she answered.

Miserable, meanwhile, is pondering on why the beaten Solarian muttered about the royal banquet sabotage. He has learned that Lei Fang is a shapeshifting Dragontail that tricks and manipulates people for her amusement until she enslaves their souls. Including the Solarians.

"I think Lei Fang was behind the sabotage of the royal banquet," he revealed.

"She what!?" Karamel spoke in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Taffy still with the skull helmet on glanced.

"There may be a reason why Lunar's father went berserk." Miserable explained, "And no, it's not because of you."

The Phagetail and dragon's eyes widened in realization.

"That message that Astaroth was trying to tell us," Karamel whispered in shock, remembering the lust raptor trying to tell them something before the incident happened.

"So Lei Fang caused him to go insane!" Taffy realized in surprise.

"It wasn't my fault after all?" Karamel spoke

"The White She-Devil must have learned a Solarian Curse and cast it onto him when he got his back turned," Demencia concluded with shock, "She was the mole the whole time!"

"If Lei Fang is the cuprit....," The Rippletail realized with horror, snatching out his scissors, "Lunar is in danger! I have a feeling Lei Fang is going to reveal herself to him!"

"We need to get to him fast." Taffy spoke seriously, "Or else HE will end up just like his father Asteroid."

"So...who is she exactly, Your Highness?" Nikolai asked

"The woman who brought the blame onto us!" Karamel growled, using his own scissors to get back up for Miserable.

They have to stop Lei Fang before Lunar gets turned into her slave when she reveals herself and the truth to him.

***

The male former king looked down, the entire mess with Sparktails and now learning his father's killer is not only alive, but was probably planning revenge on him and Starlo. He didn't know what to do at this point. It was bad enough he screwed up with the Solarian warriors and betraying the trust of his son and the true king.

"Father...I wish you were here to guide me." he whispered.

"That...can be arranged." a voice spoke

An elven woman with long white hair, black horns and flowing white robes fit for an empress steps out from the rain, the undead Asteroid next to her as she smirked evilly.

"Lei Fang? And father? What are you doing here?" He gasped.

"And..." he continued, approaching Asteroid with surprise, "How...?"

Before he could react, the zombie snatched Lunar by the neck, making him gasp and choke.

"Pitiful Lunar," Lei Fang chuckled, passing over the shadow of a tree to transform into her true Septarian form, the angelic wings flapping out from her back, "You played my part so well after you helped me exact my revenge on Taffy."

His eyes widened in horror as he began remembering the repressed memory, the trauma of what was really going on before his father's death...his father almost killing him before he was taken out by Taffy and Karamel.

"Y...you did this!" he choked

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!" he snapped.

She laughed cruelly as the undead kings with Marcus Loveberry appeared around her, "You listened to me and fueled yourself with hatred and revenge on the very people who saved everyone's lives. Just like how I made the Solarians do my dirty work before they went out of existence thanks to Taffy and the gods of Septarsis."

The undead laughed cruelly with her as the former king stared in horror.

There was the opening of a portal when Miserable, riding on the back of his deinopanther, Sombra, pounced out.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!!" he snapped, punching the winged lizard

She snarled with fury, commanding her undead slaves to attack when reinforcements arrived with Ashlynn, the Dusttail with no memory of who she is, stabs Festivo and Jushtinia in the chest with her HCS daggers.

They screeched in agony before bursting into blue particles.

"Just because he's a traitor, a jerk, and never learned anything probably, that's no excuse to kill him!" Miserable shouted.

Solaris was about to slash him when he gets sucker punched by Starlo and the others.

"He's right Dad! That was what I was trying to tell you!" He proclaimed as they tackled the undead.

Kutaru decapitates King Skyward with his HCS katana while Rogue, hooded, blasted the others with her black flames.

As that was happening, a familiar chainsaw slashed the next King, disintegrating him to particles.

"The...they're helping?" Lunar spoke as Marcia lifted the former king.

Asteroid approached and prepared to attack, though was stabbed in the head by a familiar lizard in skull mask, death glaring.

"Taffy?" Lunar gasped, recognizing her body shape and eye.

"Hello Lunar," she greeted coldly.

Ashlynn and Lei Fang fought with their blades, the winged Dusttail glaring at her former father.

"Tell me what you did to my father, mother!" She spat in anger while slashing.

"It's such a surprise to see you again, Ashlinda," Lei Fang coldly stated, kicking her.

"And your eyes...it reminds me of your father..." she spoke softly, "Too bad that you made him not love me anymore after he paid more attention to you!"

"You were jealous of me!?" She snapped, trying to slash her, "Is that why you cast me into the Neverzone!?"

They got into a stand off while Taffy removed her skull mask, sliding the sword out of Asteroid as he explodes into dust particles.

"Lei Fang used me," Lunar said to Taffy, "He used US as part of his sick game."

"She did..." Taffy replied as Karamel quickly blocked and stabbed Dhirianno with Rasticora slashing Crescent, killing the two kings.

"What did you do to my father? Answer me!" Ashlynn demanded in anger.

The frowning woman blasted her into a tree, stunning her a bit.

"Ashlynn!" Umikaze cried, running to her side.

"Everyone! Be careful!!" Rogue cried out, her hood removed as Lei Fang notices her face in shock.

"You!!" she glared

She noticed that her identity was revealed, before she glared at the evil Dragontail, "Tell mother that she's next and that she isn't my mother!"

Miserable shouted, trying to slash her but she evaded by flying upward.

"Interesting." Lei Fang smirked, quickly summoning the other kings that were not killed, Solar included, before vanishing.

"Ashlynn?" The Rippletail that resembles Kenjiro, Karamel's father, held his beloved dearly.

"I....I remember everything," she sobbed, "How could she call it an accident after she killed him?"

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, "I truly am."

He held her close as the others gathered themselves.

"We have to find the other tribes and the Rainbowtails right away," Miserable insisted, "We have to get all of the tribes together to fight them before its too late."

"Taffy..." Lunar spoke with concern, "I...I want to apologize..."

The Phagetail sighed, grimly, glancing at her, "At least you found out the very truth of who caused the death of your father."

The lizards grimly gazed at her before they turned away with Miserable opening the portal, "If you wish to aid us in fighting for our cause against Lei Fang, you have all the time to help us or not."

They left into the portal, the goth lizards glancing at the shameful Lunar.

"Regretting in your own sorrow isn't going to fix the mistakes you have made," Demencia advised grimly.

"If you wish to fix it, you know who to go."

The bluish-haired man bit his lip that what the Hextail said is true before she departed into the open portal, her husband lingering a bit to give the sorrowing man a look of sympathy before he followed just as the portal closes the moment he steps in.

“Lunar...” the wife of Lunar, Aqua, spoke

***

After the incident, the gathering of other Septarians was mostly a success, despite some difficulties with the Bloodtails and Lycantails before they found the truth.

Afterwards, the Septarians decided to train in the Neverzone, though the babies had followed them in, for the training of 20 years within the realm

It made the bonds closer despite Rasticora and Shira’s fights to one another.

"Will you two ladies STOP FIGHTING!?" the purple lizard woman, Ripperina, yelled in exasperation.

"Oh for gods' sake, stop choking her, Cora!" Miserable yelled, charging into the fray.

“She started it!” They snapped and pointed to each other.

Renji sighed in annoyance while the dragon lizard girl spoke, “Sometimes, I feel like having you see the RIC club was a mistake.”

"You saved our asses from the Drow Queen's horde!" Rasticora retorted.

"Yeah, that was the time we tried to bring you back home thanks to Ripperina's mishaps!" Miserable agreed.

“Oh blame me for this.” Ripperina said and rolled her eyes

“Still the years should be worth it.” Karamel replied as he patted his daughter’s head

"Fenra, Gamma, Iceberg! Where are you!?" Syria called out.

"We're working on making the HCS grenades!" Kutaru's children replied to their mother.

“Heh. Good thing you found that sword as proof, huh?” Rogue replied as Miserable examined the blade that was found 

“With this, Lei Fang won’t know what hit her.” He chuckled with most nodding

The pets only nuzzled their masters with the daughter asking, “So if we leave here...we won’t remember any of this?”

Their parents with Ripperina looked worried by Tenya's question, all of them looking worried about whether they should tell her or not.

"Tenya....," Karamel began, hesitating a bit.

“I’m afraid so.” Taffy replied before reassuring,” But after we return home, you and the others will have a more peaceful life than what we lived here for 20 years...and we will make sure you all grow up together with each other and your pets.”

The hybrid dinosaurs, Anput the Indoraptor and Hera, the Indominus Rex, growled with wonderment by her statement as they nuzzle their masters.

"At least we will have our pets with us," Renji smiled, holding Hera's face.

“And each other,” Renji smiled to his friends

Finally the portal back home was opened as Rasticora spoke, “Shall we?”

***

They had returned home from the Neverzone, all reverting back to the way they were with infants turned back to the way they were.

And the pets they gained from the Neverzone reverting into their baby forms, all of them squealing and screeching at the change.

"Noisy critters," Cougar the blind Groundtail chief winced, digging his earholes.

“At least they’re together.” His wife smiled

The babies awoke and happily squeal at the pets that nuzzle them

Diamond, the former Rippletail thief, was seen laughing with Leona who giggled as they chatted.

"Fortunately, things are going well now that our ladies are pregnant," Miserable said to his fellow Rippletails who gathered around him.

“Da...” Leona smiled a bit before realizing, “Wait, doesn’t the Neverzone cause you to not be pregnant if we get pregnant there?”

Ripperina only spoke, “Maybe you read the testers wrong before we came back?”

The wives of the Rippletails looked at one another before they ran off to test themselves again to make sure they are really pregnant or not.

"Could I be pregnant too?" Rasticora questioned with worry.

“We better find out.” Taffy spoke with concern, hurrying to the tents

The Snaketail, Andro, slumps back with worry when Petunia joins the other women to check their pregnancy tests.

"What could possibly go wrong?" He questioned.

They saw Ripperina looking at the previous testers they discarded and forgot to check

Only she knew the real results

***

The Rippletails, with Panja being with her former human husband, Lee, laughed happily as they held their wives close, rubbing their bellies that contained the next generation of Rippletails that can bring their tribe out of existence.

"Great, I'm a dad," Andro said sarcastically.

“You don’t sound happy.” Karamel said

"What? What makes you say that?" He asked, "I always wanted to be a dad!"

“You sounded sarcastic for a moment.” Miserable replied

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want this.”

Karamel meanwhile looked more concerned about what he and Taffy went through, him noticing her becoming wild and nearly full feral during their sex earlier

"We need to ask the Dragon Bones for their help on taming Taffy's wild side," he suggested, rubbing his pelvis in a slightly pained manner.

"I'm worried alright!" Andro continued, clutching his hat, "What if I'm not a good father!"

“Hey, it’ll be okay. I promise.” Miserable reassures him

Taffy only looked with eyes widened on her tester...positive.

And the whole being like a raptor with eating meat and hunting raw, let alone be topless in denim during those times due to the uncomfortableness, was having her worried

She pulled the tube top she was given, her a bit unhinged as Karamel approached her

“They’re gonna think lizards and dragons fuck like rabbits.” Rasticora mused quietly

"Then we suggest you ladies take birth control pills when it comes to sex," Miserable announced, patting her head.

"But what about Eros' case?" Syrus motions to The Hunter and his harem of wives because of his polysexuality.

Most looked uneasy a Miserable frowned, “If he keeps up like this, then he’s not getting any help from us if it happens more than once and he doesn’t get the girls to take pills.”

"Agreed," the Rippletails said in unison.

"At least I'm happy that my child is Ashlynn's, not Sekhmet's," Umikaze smiled, holding the winged Dusttail close to him, "And I'm happy that she's infertile too."

"I was glad too when I rescued you from her," the Dragontail-Dusttail hybrid smiled, nuzzling him.

He nodded with a smile, kissing his pregnant wife 

But they need to take care of one last thing before going to the Butterflies...the feral side of Taffy

***

The Septarians approached the Dragon Bones, who agree to help her, taking a journey to the spirit world together.

As they went through the spiritual plains, they learned a few things from Andro, Karamel, Miserable, and even Rasticora on her hidden bisexuality for Taffy, despite moving on

And eventually what Taffy lost while gaining that cause her to become feral. 

Once it was found, she finally accepted her own id, one who molded her to be the Immortal Monster Woman.

They had returned to reality once it was done before Starlo and friends had arrived with his own tapestry with what seemed to be himself destroying magic without Marcia at his side with the brother of Marcus Loveberry and his Fangtail love with their comrades having rescued the Deadtails

It was only when finding the other tapestry of Rasticora with her true family that the Starlo was discovered to have been part of a bigger tapestry that had Marcia and the Septarians at the other side did they realize on two things.

“I’m in the tapestry too!” Marcia realize 

“And I’m not just a lizard...” Rasticora spoke with worry, “I’m also...a dragon.”

“Why?” She mutters in hurtful tears, “Why did father never tell me?”

Renji and Shira looked at their mother with sympathy, hugging her frills as Miserable held her hand.

"I believe its to protect you from the bullying that Karamel suffered as a kid," he believed, "They wanted you to have a good life so they kept the dragon part a secret."

"There's a letter from your dad in there, too." Taffy noticed, pointing to the letter before taking it.

"It...it's from dad." She realized upon looking at the folded letter on the back.

"Dear Rasticora, if you are reading this, you must be upset of your bloodline," she read, "But do not be upset. Because you are unique no matter what."

She looked surprised as she continued, "I'm sorry about never telling you, but believe me, Sekhmet was always watching and if she ever learned the truth of who I was, then you would suffer just like her son has. I was fortunate to be born lizard looking, despite a dragon."

She began looking sorrowful as she kept reading, "Your mother knew the truth, and despite that, she still loved me for who I am, not even caring I was a dragon. I want to let you know that I'm proud of you, my dear Rasticora and I want you to have a happy life. If you find this and I am gone, know that you are unique in your own way."

Jarvis, the brother of Marcus Loveberry, sobbed a bit from hearing the story as Garaa comforted him.

"They loved you just like how my parents loved me," Miserable smiled reassuringly, "To protect us."

"I...so that's what the statues meant..." Karamel replied with realization, "The Greenfang-Dragontail hybrid...they were talking about you, Rasticora."

The female sniffed, wiping away her tears as she nodded with a small smile of relief, "They must have known I would be part of a good cause in a prophecy. Not only did I help in reviving the Rippletail tribe, I also help in fulfilling the prophecy."

"Rasticora," Tsunade said with slight sadness, "Even though the Chaosuses are gone, you're the only family I got."

The two hugged a bit as she nodded.

"It would explain the smoke in the tapestry with you on it." Marcia said, pointing to where Rasticora was assisting Marcia, Miserable, Taffy, and Karamel restore magic with smoke from her nostrils.

Finally, the Septarians looked at Rasticora with the prince speaking, "Tomorrow's it, then...we'll make sure we defeat my mother together and send her to where she belongs."

"And by killing Lei Fang would we be able to destroy the undead she enslaved," Miserable added as he took out his Blade of the Four Beasts with Syrus lifting the handmade Rippletail sigil banner that he made in their time in the Neverzone.

Many cheered proudly, determined to fight the villains, despite the females' condition.

They will make sure they will free the enslaved souls so that it will bring balance between life, afterlife and death. 

Sekhmet and Lei Fang will never know what hit them once the armies storm against their undead armies.

***

(The Present)

"The fight was ferocious when we fought Sekhmet and Lei Fang," Taffy explains, "But we later found out that Lei Fang was using Sekhmet since she revived her from the dead."

"Thankfully, we ended her misery alongside my fake father and restored magic after the two were dead, thanks to us." Karamel spoke with relief.

"It was a moment later that we learn from Bishop, Ryubi and Draga that we have to revive the magic," Miserable said, showing the blue shark mark on his chest, "But good magic where the Solarians will never be revived again from extinction."

The eyes were pointed as Karamel nodded, "It's why we were gifted with the eyes AND our Beastal Dragon Mewberty."

"Wow, that's amazing," Soto said with awe, "It's like this world's version of your story but the genders are reversed."

"Yeah, and we will do everything to help save the dimensions from Shinigami and his goons," Renji smirked with determination.

They each nodded to the gender switch counterparts with grins.

"I wonder how the human us-es are doing in that Magical Girl dimension?" Tenya pondered

Shira shuddered in disgust upon the mention of it.

"Who the heck knows." Miserable glanced, "But I can tell you one thing, unless it's like Puella, there is no way in hell me or any of the other mes are stepping foot in that dimension like the Human female me did."

***

"I fucking hate you," Midnight snarled at the sheepish-looking Cypress.

They were hiding behind a school building spying on the intruder that is invading the Magical Girl world.

"It's the only way to get help here." Cypress spoke as they looked at the humans.

Kaki looked amazed at the school with the students walking around, each chattering like it was not a big deal.

"The question is..." Macaron pondered, "How will we find the intruder in this place?"

It was then that Kaki noticed something odd...the jewel bracelets each student was wearing was giving a strange aura vibe. Like their energy was being sapped.

"Can't we just blend in by pretending to be temporary janitors?" Hunter asked.

The human Miseria looked up when she saw what she believes to be the fleeting form of a lynx of some kind dashing across the school's rooftops.

"I think I saw a lynx," she reported.

"Damn..." Anya spoke seriously.

"It's best we follow it." Macaron spoke, fixing his tie.

A few followed the human Toffee to sneak around the school without getting caught while Anya and Cypress became the lookouts for any cops of some kind.

"Psst, you guys!" A voice called out from the alley.

"Huh?" The two turned to the alley where they saw teenagers with some features reminding them of their fellow Septarian friends from home.

"What in the world?" Anya spoke with concern.

"Strange...they seem...familiarish." Cypress said to her

"Are you guys in liege with Hoshi Hoshikage?" The teenager that has a bit of Rasticore's coloring on his hair spoke out.

"We're the good guys, since you ask that," Anya replied.

"You people are very strange." The teen with Kandy's hair color spoke with concern, "And yet those people that went ahead..."

"We'll talk about it when we know you are the good guys," Anya said, "What are your names?"

She glanced at their bracelets, rings and pendants that have lizard emblems on them.

"Interesting jewels." she glanced.

"Uh yeah, they're just trinkets that were custom made." the girl with Miseria's hair with streaks replied.

It was at the moment they heard bodies flopping down, many of the students each looking weak, much to the boy with slick black hair in school uniform suit similar to Toffee's notice.

"Dammit, its starting!" The boy growled with impatience, rubbing the ring with black lizard on it that glowed grey.

"It must be that evil warlock and her lynx friend, Shura!" The girl with Miseria's hair glared, rubbing her blue pendant that glowed bright blue.

"Dammit!" the boy with having a bracelet on his arm frowned, rubbing his green pendant that glowed, "It's happening!"

"W-w-what's happening?" Cypress questioned, seemingly confused on what's going on.

It was then the Snaketail looked up in disbelief, "No wonder Druaga hates magical girl animes."

"Is that.....Seth!?" Cypress gaped in shock.

"As a human-looking warlock? Yep," she answered dryly.

"Uh, we have somewhere to go." the girl with Kandy's hair spoke as she fixed her brooch on her school uniform, her gem glowing pink, "Class, that is."

The four quickly left as the two lizards realized as they went out of the building.

"Now wait a minute!" Anya spoke with concern, trying to follow.

She bumped into a group of students, her hat falling off.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She scolded the person as she retrueves her hat.

"Uhm? Anya? The kids look like...!" Cypress pointed.

She noticed as she realized, "Holy crap! It can't be!"

The students she crashed into resembled Star, Marco and Janna.

"Holy moly, more of the lizard goons!" The Student Janna gasped when she realized who they bumped into.

"Are you Hoshi Hoshikage?" Cypress asked awkwardly.

The three got up with the two lizards glancing.

The students had a feeling they're not the enemy.

"You're not in liege with Seth or those four anti-hero Lizard Gang right?" Hoshi questioned.

"Anti-heroes? Them? The four teens with lizard marks?" Anya described with surprise.

"You've probably noticed what's going on right?" The Ivytail gestures to the collapsed students.

"Oh crap!" the Star student spoke, "Did you do this?!"

"Hell no!" Anya frowned, "We found them like this when we got here."

"Their energy must've been drained." the student Janna said, examining one of her classmates

They hear a struggle, making them look up to see this world's Seth, a human-looking man wearing lizard/dragon-looking armor and helmet using his power to levitate the human alternates with Midnight yelping.

"Put us down!" She shouted.

"AHHH!!" Kaki spoke, "HELP!!"

"Hmmm...you look familiar..." the man in armor glared at where the human Kaki was.

Cypress quickly used his plantbending to make the trees around the school to shoot roots at him, the man noticing until he let out a cry, dropping his hold on the alternates.

"I GOT YOU!!" a voice shouted when four streaks caught them in mid-air.

The human Kandy opened her eyes as she gasped, noticing them.

"What the-?!" she gasped, "Is that...?"

Although the four are dressed in what looked to be shark/dinosaur/dragon/lizard armor, the four armored teens' faces and hair were recognizable.

"It's you guys!" Hunter shouted, recognizing the boy with Rasticore's features.

"Holy crap!" Midnight gasped.

"Are you all right?" The dragon armored female asked them.

"Oh gods, it's like Power Rangers mixed with those magical girl shows!" Kaki realized quietly

The armored warlock shook his head, using whatever power to burn away the roots as he glares down at them.

"Who dares attack the Lizard King, Seth!?" He roared.

The armored four put the humans down before turning to the lizard king.

"That would be us." The one in dinosaur armor spoke.

"Oh great, now you four!" Hoshi frowned.

"Hey! We're on the same side here despite us being the same species as Seth!" The boy that looked like Toffee scolded.

"He's got a point." the girl similar to Kandy said with a nod before turning, "How dare you take the energy of these students and classmates, especially some who are our friends?"

"Uh? Do those four guys remind you of that posse in class?" Student Marco asked Hoshi awkwardly.

"Simple, to gather their negative energies to fuel up the terraforming cannon to make Earth a new Septarsis!" Seth replied with an evil grin.

"This planet may have problems!" The girl in shark armor who was similar to Miseria glared, "But that doesn't mean you can just use their energy for your sick games!"

"Right!" The boy in dragon armor similar to Rasticore glared, "So give back their energy or else!"

Seth only scoffed, "Or else what?"

"This."

Cypress leapt toward him while plantbending the roots to follow him. However, the smirking human Seth snaps his fingers that made the roots burst into flames with Cypress getting burnt a bit when he is levitated by Seth.

"Put me down!!" He demanded.

"CYPRESS!" Anya gasped in horror.

"Sorry, but I have no time for ones like you." He glared.

He threw him down into a building, smashing him down with the large Ivytail groaning in pain with some of his limbs bent in the wrong way.

"Oh,you are going to get it punk!" The shark-armored girl growled.

"Hoshikage! We are not the enemies here! My father is!" The dragon armor girl reminded, "Please! Fight for us and this world!"

"But it did look cool." Hunter grinned.

"My turn!" the shark armor teen Miseria glared, shouting with her twin knives as she shouted, "TWIN FANG BITE!!"

Blue energy engulfed the knives in the form of shark heads screeching, blasting out of her knives as the sharks bashed and chomped down the foes.

Anya yelped when she jumped onto Shura's back, hanging on tightly as he begins to buck around to get her off his back.

"AGH! LET GO!" he growled before he was punched in the face.

As this was happening, Seth noticed the dragon armor girl blocking his path with her brooch glowing, her bringing her own weapon out, which looked to be a wand similar to Star's very first style wand.

"Not so fast, father!" She glared.

It was then he realized as he glared to her.

"Well, well...if it isn't my daughter." He glared to her.

She glared more, her wand glowing bright, "You will not make Earth another Septarsis after you destroyed it!"

"It has to," he frowned, "For the sake of our species."

"Species you enslaved through tyranny?" She growled, "I lost my mother because of you!"

"I loved her, but she loved that...that thing you call a Stepfather!" he glared.

"Enough, father!" the girl snapped, "Your reign ends now. All the hurt, all the pain and suffering...it has to stop!"

The white-haired man twirls his weapon, a two-edged spear, before charging forward, "TWIN DINO BUNKER!!"

"DRAGON FLASH!!" she shouts as the wand shoots a bright beam to him

He slashed down to unleash a wave attack at her, both energies clashing until it exploded with the two being blown away.

Teen Toffee looked up in shock when he saw Teen Kandy's falling form alongside Warlock Seth.

"Shit!" Shura cursed, shaking Anya off so he can attack the others while charging in to snatch his prize and ally.

He elbowed her before jumping to catch the fallen girl

"You're mine now!" Shura grinned

"SUMMONING SPELL: GALAXY WHALE, CETUS!!" Hoshi shouted with her wand aimed at him.

They watched in shock as a whale appeared, shooting upward as it snatched the girl quickly.

"What the fuck!?" Shura yelled.

Suddenly, roots ensnared him as the dragon fell with a scream, crashing into the top of a car as he groans, water and ice flaking off, transforming back into his lizard form.

"Ryuko!" Teen Toffee shouted, leaping up and catching the girl into his arms.

She groaned as the girl, Ryuko, groaned, "She...she saved me."

"She did," he smiled with relief, "She really did."

The groaning Shura was then tied up by vines thanks to Cypress' plantbending, the Ivytail popping his bones back into place.

"If another version of Lynx is here, would that mean another version of Caruso is out there?" He asked Anya with worry.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" a laughter was heard from that world's Caruso, "Oh my...what do we have here?!"

"Uh Hoshi?" Student Marco gulped, "Why do I have a feeling I won't like where this is going?"

A serpentine Asian Dragon wearing a snake mask on his forehead, blonde hair edged with green and purple scales flew into the scene, snatching the tied up Shura into his talons.

"Took you long enough, Dokubi," he groaned.

"Fuck!" Cypress glared.

Dokubi then smirked, "Ha! This will be a cakewalk!"

The insane Dragon Bone cackles maniacally while breathing out poison gases that melted anything in its way.

"Careful, I'm poisonous!" He sang creepily.

"This is ridiculous!" Anya glared as the two lizards looked at the situation.

"Tell me about it." Midnight glared as she smacked a gremlin away.

"How do we get them out of this world?" Hunter called out, smacking a gremlin away from Midnight from behind.

"I don't know, something Hoshi or Star would do if she has a spell that can freeze them in time," Anya babbled.

Dokubi then glared, "TAKE THIS! SPEED SMASHER!"

In a quick flash, each were hit by the alternate Caruso as he laughed insanely.

"Now you're taking things too far!" the armored teen Rasticore of the world snapped as he jumped toward him.

"DRAGON TIDAL FIST!" He smashes a fist into the dragon's face, catching him by surprise as he twirled in the air.

Dokubi was smashed through the walls, grunting as he struggled to get up. However, the student Marco and Janna grabbed his arms as he struggled.

"Eat rotten eggs!" Janna shouted,throwing rotten eggs at the Snaketail as he screeched in agony.

"Quickly, Cy, knock them out!" Anya shouted.

He smacked Dokubi, knocking him unconscious as he reverted back to his lizard form.

As that happened, the two alternates of the main four Septarians watched as the warlock glared, looking furious.

"This cannot be happening! You haven't seen the last of me!" He vowed in anger.

He opened a portal, vanishing with him death glaring.

Once he was gone, the girl, Ryuko frowned, "Father..."

"I have a gut feeling he's working with Shinigami," Midnight frowned.

The orb of energy that was dropped from Seth earlier was smashed by the two Toffees.

Energies spread around the city before absorbing themselves into the weary and tired students, reviving them instantly.

"They're safe now," Teen Toffee said.

The armored four looked at the three with Hoshi speaking and realizing, "You aren't working for Warlock Seth after all."

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Anya shouted in exasperation

"You mention of a Shinigami? Who is he by chance?" Teen Miseria asked.

"An evil dragon planning to destroy all worlds with the powers of a demon dragon god," Cypress answered.

"He's been trying to find the chosen for the Marks of Ghidorah." Kaki explained with worry, "And if he succeeds..."

"Damn." Teen Rasticore frowned a bit, "That sucks."

"More adventures? Count me in!" Janna grinned slyly.

The human teens with her groaned as the four in reptile and shark armors transformed back, the armor disappearing through magic.

"What are your names?" Macaron asked as the teen Toffee adjusts his square spectacles.

"Yeah, we know the girl's named Ryuko." Kaki pointed, "What about the rest of you?"

"Kurokage," the Teen Toffee answered.

"Ryuto," Teen Rasticore said.

"And Sasori," Teen Miseria finished.

"Heh, interesting names." Anya grinned.

"They're all right." Midnight spoke as she looked at them.

"If my father is REALLY working for this Shinigami, then we're coming to help you," Ryuko said with determination.

"He would LOVE to meet you," Macaron said to Kurokage.

"Wait, Seth?" Kurokage asked.

"No. Toffee." the older human Toffee smiled.

"Toffee? What a strange name," he muttered just as Anya opens a portal.

"It'll be surprising for the four of you because....let's just say," she chuckled, "The other yous have children now."

They looked stunned at what they heard, the teen girls looking at where the boys were at.

Ryuto burst out in awkward laughter, "Oh man! This is going to be SOOOOOOO awkward!"

"Oh Ryuto," Sasori shook her head in exasperation.

"Yeah, this is gonna be more annoying than I thought." Midnight mutters

They stepped into the portal when Kurokage stops, looking at Hoshi and her friends for a moment.

"Hoshi..." he spoke.

"Yes?" Hoshi glanced.

"Not all Septarians are evil at heart," he advised before he disappears within the portal.

She looked seriously, pondering about what he said before speaking to her friends, "Hayato...Momiji...do you think it's true?"

"Maybe." The other Janna, Momiji, shrugged

Clearly, they could tell that Kurokage, the head of the student council and happens to be the head member of the Lizard Gang wasn't lying.

End of Part 20


	21. Their Escape and New Lusts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get shocking when they find a Kinjiru who's still alive AND a Seth that actually shows remorse before learning of the alternates of the magical girl/sentai-type verse. Meanwhile, Lynx with Faustia make their escape as their lusts begin rising to one another with Caruso interrupting briefly to introduce a Snaketail named Hisstoria.

Part 21: Their Escape and New Lusts

The entire town of Echo Creek has been blanketed in snow a day after Miseria and the others returned from the other worlds with new allies and surprising intruders that they've captured and imprisoned in the fortress' prison cells. And they made pretty sure they will not escape like what happened with Mephistopheles, Pandora, Hel, Loki, Caruso and Dante.

Miseria slept cozily in the warmth of her bed after that satisfying night with Rasticore. Who knew that adventuring could make a person needy and desperate for some stress-relieving sex?

As she slept alone in her home, Kandy and Ronin, with their aunts, uncles, stepfather, stepsiblings and grandfather present when Zaza suggested they should meet Osiris in person, sat around the living room with Rasticore looking shock when he learns about the Seth lookalike's connection to Seth.

"I didn't know he has a brother," he said, "A half-brother actually."

"And learning that Dad is a Fangtail, like me, Ronin and Rasticore," Kandy said quietly in astonishment, "Tetsuro and the others told us that Darthwing is my great aunt!"

All Osiris could do was pat his stepniece on her head, trying his best to comfort her.

“We...we didn’t even realize that was how Seth found your mother so easily.” Octavius spoke

“I see...” Kougato only replied with a frown, “So it is true.”

The elder dragon gripped the cloth of his robe, feeling tensed up that a peculiar woman would be behind his daughter's kidnapping that night.

"Darthwing.....," he grimly spoke, "She must have fueled Seth's mind and heart with her vendetta so she could take back what was rightfully her's."

"Do you know her, grandfather?" Kandy questioned with concern.

He looked down, "She....she was someone who fell in love with me. Until I chose your grandmother over her."

“Oh gosh!” They spoke

“When she saw your grandmother be chosen, she tried to kill us with liquid philosopher stone.” He explained, “it only made us powerful and immortal once she was gone.”

He grimly continued, “Our parents before our marriage weren’t so lucky.”

“That explains why she had no scars and a bald head when Kinjiru escaped Seth.” Ichigo pondered before realizing, “And why we heal faster when normal dragons can’t,”

"That's why Seth is such an auntie's boy when we were young'uns," Osiris scowled, "Like aunt...like nephew."

"She told father about how to enter the dragon kingdom undetected," Kandy' fist clenched with fury at her great aunt's mention, "And that explains why my father, a Septarian, is born with Bahamut's blood."

"She gives Devilfangs a bad name," Hyogamaru glared.

Ronin only frowned upon this news.

“So that’s it.” Ronin said, “She truly is wicked.”

“And probably a bit of a yandere when she tried to kill us back then.” His grandfather nodded

"But for now, she is going to be staying in that cell for all eternity once we settled with Shinigami," Kandy frowned, "But how was he able to enter the Phantom Realm and free her, Evangelius and the Four Horsemen?"

“Who knows.” Ken spoke while shrugging 

“And I did wish grandma....the nice grandma was here to help.” She continued

Osiris sighed gravely, taking his hat off to scratch his head.

"I didn't know you used to serve Seth when he was alive, Osiris," Octavius proclaimed, "But why didn't you save my sister when you said you and Seth argued about what he did?"

"I did," he admitted, "But since we never liked one another, he refuses to listen to me and he would prevent me from helping her escape."

"That's why I quit being his general and seek refuge in the Neverzone," he finished.

“So wait where is she anyway?” Rasticore asked, “And didn’t she try stopping Seth back then?”

A tear escaped the old dragon eye as he sobbed, “She died...”

He realized the dark truth, "He killed her by using his Bahamut powers...didn't he?"

The old Frostfang could only cover his face in grief as Drake comforted his in-law.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kandy said, hugging him in sympathy.

“He did it on the night you and Ronin were conceived.” Kougato nods, “That was why when the elders learned this did they had the law of never leaving our homeland instated in all the dragon realms...so they wouldn’t suffer the same fate as Naoko did...”

Kandy was saddened by more of this reveal. It was true that someone did try to save her while she was pregnant after all....and it cost her her grandmother’s life.

"After we hatched, our mother sent me away to her family to raise me," Ronin concluded, "It was before Seth checked in on the results after mother threw away the remains of my egg."

“I understand.” Kandy nods 

“I’m sorry she couldn’t save both.” Drake said

"Father would suspect something is amiss if she took us both away," Kandy said.

The cowboy-dressed Dragontail folded his arms, frowning a little.

"Most importantly, Osiris....," the queen gave her stepuncle a stern glare, "Why didn't you send Elias and Ai with the babies and other children back home after they arrived in the Neverzone in the first place!?"

“At the time when a few tasks were completed, I wanted to...They had great determination and wanted to train more to fight any upcoming evils...so I did in a way.” He explained

"Glad they didn't get themselves killed!" Ronin groaned, "Imagine if Elias and Ai dragged my sons with them!"

“Let alone any of our kids.” Octavius nods 

“Or Hotaru.” Rasticore spoke with worry 

“At least Ripjaw isn’t responsible this time.” Kandy reassures him

"Speaking of Ripjaw, where the hell is he?" Rasticore questioned, looking around.

"He must have entered one of the worlds to save it from an intruder and finding new allies," Ronin assumed.

"Let's just hope the morons can handle the tough fellas," Osiris said with caution, "Because as far as I know, they're dealing with the worst Septarians and dragons in history."

***

Toffee held the blueprint given to him by his futuristic alternate, Endymion or Endo.

Although it looked a lot like those rejuvenation tanks he saw in movies and shows, the medicine that the future lizards provided is something out of this world.

“Quite interesting.” He mutters

"This medicine is produced from the crystalline waters of Pluto, the Forgotten Planet," Endo explains, "Twenty years ago in our dimension, astronauts traveled to Pluto to help bring awareness to Earth and other civilizations on different planets."

"When they reached there, they discovered that the crystalized waters contained a mineral that can instantly make a Septarian regenerate quickly when he or she is a severed limb."

"It was then called the Lazarus Crystals," Serenity finished with a smile.

“Lazarus, huh?” He grinned as if feeling a familiarity from the name, “How interesting.”

“It will be a great help in your and maybe other dimensions.” She continued

The Metaltail craftsmen and blacksmiths continue to work on making a dozen rejuvenation tanks of large proportions so that it will fit any Septarian of any sizes without causing a fuss.

The liquidized Lazarus Crystals are filled within the sections of the tanks, getting ready to be used.

"We should put the Lazarus Crystals away from anyone, Your Highness," a Metaltail suggesting, gesturing to where Faustia and and a tiny Lynx with large arm is seen in their cell.

“Good idea.” Toffee agreed as the crystals in the bag before either would see them.

“After all we need to be more cautious.” He continued

“Another question involves Hoto...that dragon from Licorice’s former dimension...” he pondered

“Sir!” A Phagetail soldier shouts as he approached, “we found some unconscious bodies...and you are not gonna believe who they are!”

He pointed to where the bodies being pulled in were, his eyes widened as he looked surprised.

"It cannot be," he gasped in shock as everyone left the room right away.

Despite being deformed, Lynx taps Faustia's shoulder and points to the tanks.

“Those things?” The depressed Faustia spoke

He then pointed to the bars to where he was small enough to get through quietly

"If only I have my pendant....," she muttered but was interrupted by him.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep a look out for the guards," she puts him down before the bars.

She saw the entire area clear before whispering, “Go quickly.”

He squeezed through the bars, quietly sneak to the tanks

Once inside, the tank automatically closes its glass door and water instantly fills the tank, Lynx quickly using his large hand to out the oxygen mask over his face just as wires flowing with the liquid Lazarus Crystals jabbed themselves into different parts of his body.

As she watched, the tank worked it’s magic, him starting to regenerate a bit faster without deformity

His muscles bulged as his hair grew long, a snout forming from his face.

As this was happening, she looked at his crotch, Lynx’s dick forming and growing

And she blushed secretly

As the process continues, Toffee scanned the faces of the unconscious beings before him.

He couldn't believe his eyes of what he's seeing.

“Seth and Kinjiru?” He spoke with concern 

“Impossible. They’re dead unless...” Endo pondered, “Could the Kinjiru be from a dimension where she remained alive and this Seth be the one with remorse and regrets?”

The half dragon of the future looked cautiously, sensing some darkness in that Seth....but not as dark as he normally is

"Where did you find them?" Toffee asked Sullivan, the Phagetail Wraith.

"They just...," he tries to explain as the guards tended to the unconscious two.

"They just came out of that strange portal that other Miseria, the one married to other Toffee, came out of," Silva, the androgynous Metaltail Wraith answered.

"Strange." Toffee pondered, "I thought there was no other survivors."

"Apparently, there might be a few left like when the egg was found." Silva said

"And yet..." Serenity replied, "despite him having darkness in this version of my father...it's not as evil."

"It must be because he's from a dimension where he feels remorse and regret for the first time in his life," Endo assumed.

"But that doesn't explain the other Kinjiru," the pixie Wraith, Tatsuya, pointed out.

"Maybe...maybe this version of my mother was never found by my horrid father." She hoped.

The human wraith holding the baby in sling pondered a bit with concern.

"We may need a scanner to tell which versions is which at some point." she explained.

The baby dragon, Horo, gave out a coo before flying out much to everyone's surprise.

"Horo?" Selene said with surprise.

Then, the little dragon did something astounding when he laid his hands on the other Seth and Kinjiru's foreheads.

His hands glowed with purity and comfort.

"This...is shocking." Tatsuya said.

A moment later, the two began to groan, eyes slowly opening.

"How are you feeling?" Zencho asked them, lifting up his tiger mask.

Seth was the first to awaken, him noticing Zencho.

"You're me..." He spoke in a not so evil tone.

"Yes, but from a different dimension in the ancient land of Japan," he replied.

"How are you feeling?" Selene asked Kinjiru.

"I...I feel all right, I..." she began before awakening and noticing.

The alternate Seth and Kinjiru looked around in confusion in the room they are in, surprised at seeing many Toffees, Kandys, Miserias and Rasticores with the wraiths in the room.

"Are we in the right dimension?" Seth questioned.

"Depends on the dimension you're looking for." the frill lizard from the future glanced.

"What dimension are you from?" Serenity asked the recovering two.

"We're....," Kinjiru began.

"Kinjiru?" A voice she recognized spoke.

"Father?" she gasped as she realized.

The stunned Kougato slowly approaches her, his eyes not believing of what he's seeing.

"Are you...alive?" He whispered, touching her cheek.

"Father...it really is you!" she said with awe, "But...but you were dead."

"No, my dear...I'm here." he whispered, hugging her, "I'm here...as of your brothers and sisters."

"This is so shocking," Draco the Kid muttered, taking out his toothpick he's been nibbling on.

"Yeah, so shocking that Talon and his son, Kevin got kicked out of that Transformers Dimension," Fleetwing Jane points to the groaning eagleman and Dragoncycle.

"Thank GOD Hokage got us out of there before you screwed up, Dad!" Kevin scowled, "Ugh! I'm going to call Mom to pick me up!"

"And I'm gonna just lie down." Talon wearily spoke before he lost consciousness.

It was then that Metallica made her appearance, approaching the cops in the room.

"Hey Marco, can we talk outside? Its Dragoncycle business," she insisted.

The cops with Dragoncycles muttered and nodded before following her, Kelly dragging Talon and his Dragoncycle out by the tail and leg.

"Anyway, Kinjiru, please do tell us about your dimension you and Seth came from," Octavius insisted.

"It's a long story..." Seth replied.

"It's just so shocking..." Drake replied, "Looking at her with you here...and not evil like ours was."

"Except for Zencho," Ryo pointed out.

"W-where's Kandy? I want to see her," Seth grunted, getting up.

"Which one?" The Kandys replied with confusion.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Kandy's voice was heard as she entered, the two hearing her.

The alternate Seth's eyes widened in shock when he saw her. Including alternate Kinjiru when they set their sights on her.

"Kana....Kanashimi...?" he whispered in shock.

Ronin appeared behind her, looking confused at first until the siblings' eyes widened in shock.

"Mother and father?!" They realized in shock.

"You're alive," Seth said, "You're really alive!!"

He hugged her, confusing the half dragon, who shedded tears.

"This is...so shocking..." Sugar spoke with surprise quietly.

"I bet you're from the universe where Seth is remorsing for his actions and such with Kinjiru finally loving him after he began to regret the things he did," Ronin assumed.

"Yes..." he solemnly spoke, "When I sensed that my daughter died."

"What?" Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

"Dang, that's harsher than Nightflower's story," Draco said as Nightflower looked away.

"Oh gods." Sugar said with sadness, "We're so sorry."

The Kandys hugged him a bit carefully.

"Why are you here?" Truffle asked them in wonderment.

"Perhaps to help us fight Shinigami yes?" Koko assumed.

"Shinigami..." Kinjiru frowned, looking angered upon hearing the name.

"He destroyed your world after you left it, didn't he?" Licorice realized, understanding their situation.

They solemnly nodded, making the alternate Toffee scowl in hatred at the death dragon's actions.

"We lost everyone because of him!" Kinjiru said to him, "We had to leave before the universe imploded."

"He is as bad as my aunt Darthwing," Seth growled in anger.

"You and me, brother," Osiris frowned, "Literally."

"Osiris..." he realized.

"Father, siblings...I missed you all." she whispered to them.

"It's all right." Kougato replied, "It's all right. We're here...we'll help you two."

"Darthwing will be given what she deserves." Octavius replied, "After all, we're family."

Kandy and Ronin hesitantly approaches them, unsure to hug their father after what the original did with their mother until they let their resolve fade, hugging him with slow bliss.

***

Faustia stared in awe when the glass door to Lynx's tank flips open slowly with a hiss as the steam from the evaporated water spills out.

"At last...I'm whole again!" he grinned.

He glanced at some discarded leather pants, snatching and placing them on before turning, "Thanks to them distracted, I'll make sure I bust us out."

He bites down on the lock, breaking it off completely before taking Faustia's hand. Snatching the scissors he found in the pants' pocket, he quickly opens a portal and enters it with her.

But when they came out from the other side, she was surprised to find herself in some Japanese love hotel room with sex toys and BDSM props available.

"Uhm?" She blushed, realizing where this is going, "I never had sex before. Please do be gentle."

"You really are eager, huh?" he chuckled, her noticing that his dick was still exposed, him having not zipped his pants up upon donning the leather.

"Here...allow me to give you some proper attire, my Faustia..." he panted, taking some straps and BDSM clothing from the closet.

The Phagetail blushed brightly when he helps her put the clothing onto her while tying the straps on her wrists so she is pinned on the bed.

"Lucky them, the room has a piercing booth," Lynx mused, wanting to pierce his nipples again after he got turned into a hand again by Miseria's son.

"Mmmm...Lynx...what do you..." she began.

He then hushed her before running his fingers through her hair.

"Let's make sure you're taken care of first." He whispered to her.

Her exposed clit was tapped by him as she slightly moaned.

"Such a cute moan." he chuckled.

He slids two fingers into her clit, making her gasp out loud until she moans with pleasure as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

"That's it," he licked his sharp teeth lustfully, "Moan for me."

His tail snatches up a vibrator from a small table, putting it into his free hand as the Dragontail chuckled with lust.

"It may be your first time, but I'm sure after tonight...you'll want more." Lynx said as she gasped, feeling him slowly putting it into her.

He turns on the switch, turning on the toy that instantly vibrated within her as she screams out in surprise and pleasure, her back arching from the intense overload.

All Lynx did was watch over her squirming and screaming in pleasure from the toy in her clit as he prepares the piercing kit on the table.

"Oh yeah, scream," he panted lustfully, his tail throbbing his twitching and leaking penis while he gets the nipple rings ready.

After placing his own nipple rings on his own tits, him growling in pleasure, he approached the bucking Phagetail as she growled and grunted.

"Agh fuck!" she shouted.

"I presume you want something real and juicy inside you, yes?" He teased, taking his pants off.

"Yes, I want your cock!" She moaned, her legs twitching.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it...but first." Lynx grinned, holding the nipple rings near her.

"How about we make ourselves even, shall we?"

She blushed at the nipple rings that have jewels around them before he got on top of her, licking her tit wet before proceeding to pierce the first ring.

She gasped and growled when he pierced her first tit, Faustia growling and grunting with her breasts bouncing.

"Gods! So good...so horny!" She moans loudly.

Lynx laughed slyly while piercing her second tit, the dark blue lizard fondling and groping her breasts with his eyes pupils turning into slits.

"Oh, damn, bloody fuck," he growled, his hardened cock twitching as he held it.

"Do it!" She grunts, her eyes slit as her clit leaked with the cloth removed to leave her nude.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this." he smiled before he started to insert it into her.

She cried out in bliss when she feels the large penis sliding inside her, making the male hovering her growl and grin with lust, his tongue hanging out that is dripping with spit.

"So tight," he licked his lips, "You're the right one for me!"

Usually, he would strangle the girl he's raping when he feels they are not right for him as he rapes them to death. But feeling Faustia's heat and tightness, he found the right girl to replace Kanashimi's.

"More...more!" She growls as he began to hump her a bit more.

"As you wish." He chuckled.

He got down on the bed, thrusting down hard into her clit as the Phagetail screams out from the thrusting, Faustia noticing that the ceiling and walls next to the bed are mirrored, showing his muscles bulging in every thrust he's delivering into her

"Oh gods..." she spoke, being turned on by his bulging as they humped, "So fucking hot."

"You like me doing it to you, huh?" He chuckled as he thrusted more and more.

"GODS! YES!"

"Then you got your wish," he threw three sex pills into his mouth, gulping it down as his eyes held a much wilder look in them.

"And you're about to enjoy this ride of a lifetime!!" He grinned, nearly laughing evilly at her euphoric state.

She panted and bucked as he began smacking hard and fast into her, Faustia grunting and growling wildly.

"Fuck Lynx yes!" she shouted as the Dragontail bit down on her shoulder.

He growled viciously, biting her shoulder before he flips her over, cumming into her with a roar.

"I'm not done yet,my dear," he growled, kissing her on the lips.

"Mmm, what's next, my sexy Lynx?" she blushed.

"Oh you'll see." he grinned.

He grabs a bottle of lubricant with his table, spreading it over her anal as he let out a growl of lust.

"You are going to love this, Faustia," he panted.

He dabbed some on his penis before slowly inserting it into her ass.

Her eyes shrunk as she grunted in pleasure.

"AHHHH! LYNX!!" she growled.

He growled with delight, gripping her ass when he feels the tightness of her around him, scratching her a bit.

"Fuck, that's it," he cooed, easing his cock inside her until she feels his pelvis against her ass.

"MMmm, Lynx so fucking good..." she blushed as she was smacked by the lubricant dick, bucking as she struggled.

"So good...so sexy." He muttered, "And to be fair...your breasts are hotter than the dragon's small ones."

She laughs a bit in relief as her reply to him, enjoying herself to his wild and frantic thrusting that hits some sweet spots inside her.

"Tell me, you whore," he grunted, "Do you love being fucked? Do you? Tell me you fucking whore!"

She grunted and groaned, her breasts bouncing from the thrusts and sweat flickering off her as he ravages her anal.

"AHHH! I DO!!" she shouted, "I LOVE BEING A FUCKING WHORE!!"

He growled as she continued, "FUCK ME! PENETRATE ME! IMPREGNATE ME AS MUCH AS YOU FUCKING WANT!"

"AS YOU WISH, SLUT!!" He cums into her, making her cry out until she was caught by surprise when he cuts off the straps and shoves his still hard penis into her mouth, the Phagetail nearly choking and gagging as he roughly deep throats her.

"We're going to have a very fun night together, you and me!" He chuckled, her choked moans music to his ears.

He grunted as she started sucking and slobbering, gripping his sac.

"Mmmm...I felt that." He mutters.

She deep throated as she gripped his ass, him bucking into her mouth as she steadies herself, their tails wagging.

He reaches his hand over to her clit so he can thrusts his fingers into her while reaching for his phone that is silently ringing, seeing Caruso's name on it.

"Tell me, and quick cause I'm busy," he growled.

"I found a girl who's like me and likes me," Caruso's voice replied with glee.

"Really?" he smirked, "What a coincidence...I found my own who likes me too."

"Heh, fuck yeah! Especially considering I can hear shouting from this bedroom." Caruso spoke as he realized.

"Wait...you're in this building too?!" he spoke in surprise, gripping Faustia's clit, causing her to moan.

"Damm right, hey, wanna meet her!? Her name's Hisstoria!" He laughed maniacally.

"Unnnh...where the fuck are you exactly?" he spoke before the door nearby was slammed open, the two noticing.

They had their answer.

"Right here!" The crazy Snaketail laughed, oblivious that his friend is getting a blowjob by Faustia.

"Caruso...wha..." the voice belonging to Hisstoria spoke as Lynx grunted.

The yelping Faustia noticed as she stopped briefly, noticing the two.

"This is Hisstoria! We met on Tinder and we found out that we're SOOOO alike!" He giggled.

A Snaketail with features similar to a tiger rattlesnake shyly enters, noticing the naked Dragontail and Phagetail in the room.

The girl has pale pink scales with her stripes being purple. Her eyes were slitted and green in color with her hair being red and unkempt. The clothes she wore is a ripped grey tank top, mini jean shorts and funny yellow and green sneakers.

"Damn, you two are at it, huh?" she smirked smugly with a chuckle.

"Dammit, Caruso, you're interrupting a very hot sex we're going through!" Faustia frowned.

"She's right." he frowned to the two, "We're extremely horny at the moment."

"Oh we know that, from the sound of us hearing your sexy moans before Caruso decided to check on you two." Hisstoria smirked.

"Shit." the two muttered.

The crazy rattlesnake Snaketail notices the sex toys and BDSM props around the room they are in.

"VIP Room? Really?" He grinned.

"Uh yes!" The two frowned.

"Damn...so fancy." Hisstoria grinned, looking at the items in question, "And sexy too."

"You don't mind another couple joining while we watch you fuck, do you?" Caruso smirked.

"You actually WANT to see us fuck?!" the Phagetail spoke in astonishment.

"Well...not just that...but if we're gonna be fucking, you gotta watch us fuck one another too." Hisstoria smirked slyly

"Oooh, a see-through shower? That'll be a great spot for us to fuck while you watch!" He immediately strips himself naked before dashing into the bathroom.

"Honey, wait for me!" she pulled off her own clothing as his tail snatched the nude Snaketail woman.

"Unhhh, such an ass sometimes." Lynx glared.

The Phagetail looked back at Lynx as she saw his penis still risen.

"Uhm? Would you like to continue?" She shyly asked, sitting up on her knees.

The Dragontail frowned a little when he sees the Snaketails beginning to fuck in the see-through shower before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Very well." He replied, stroking his dick, "I guess I may as well. Seeing as I'm still horny."

He then started slipping his dick into her, the Phagetail gasping and moaning as the still wet dick was throbbed in her.

She held onto him as the male thrusted his hips up and down into her pelvis roughly as the sounds of hissing and groaning full of pleasure is heard from the shower

"AHHH Lynx!" she shouts in pleasure.

The Snaketails hissed as they thrusted hard, the female gasping loudly with her breasts bouncing.

"Mmmm so fucking hot." Caruso grins.

"Thankfully I regenerated back to normal thanks to Pandora," he hissed with delight, his rattle tail rattling with glee.

They began to French kiss, their forked tongues wrapping around one another before slobbering themselves.

"Unnnh it's worth it!" Hisstoria moans loudly.

The males pinned their respective girls to the floor, thursting harder and harder with the tails wagging wildly.

"Fuck, its making us think you girls are better than the princess!" Lynx growled, pinning Faustia down so he can fill her up to the brim with his cum before he pulls out, spraying the rest of it onto the Phagetail.

"Mmmm...tasty." she mutters in pleasure.

"Fuck that's hot!" Hisstoria blushed while moaning from Caruso's humping.

"You think that's hot, wait till you see this!" He flips her over and turns her around so she can do the reverse cowgirl position.

"Now I can see your ass smacking on my dick!" He grinned.

"AHHH! FUCK YES!" she mutters and moans loudly.

"Mmmm, you love seeing this, huh?" Lynx realized.

"I...I do!" The Phagetail moans to him as he groped her pierced tit.

"Good, because I've ready taken three sex pills before we started all this," he smirked slyly.

The two males humped their respective girls in the room, not caring that they are doing it in a group until they feel sated enough to go tucker out in different parts of the room.

Despite the two killers have escaped, they will find a way to bring Hell for Shinigami.

***

"Fuck it, I can't believe Faustia and Lynx escaped," Zaza growled in anger after seeing the broken bar doors.

"This is what happens when things happen in different places and no one's around." Kinta groaned, "Now we have ALL of them to worry about."

"Well, except for Evangelius," Leon points to the struggling hand in the heavily reinforced cell.

"Thank god the cells are magic-proof," Dmitri sighed with relief.

"Da." Natashya nodded, "But now they're probably out there causing mischief or something."

"We'll have to wait and see when they next strike." Opal sighed, "But at the bright side, at least I got vengeance on that bitch who hurt my Leon."

The Evangelius hand signs a bunch of rude words in German including giving her the finger in which made Opal use her waterbending to douse her in cold water from a nearby cell toilet.

"Any word from Ripjaw and Gina?" She asked the others.

"Nothing, but I believe they are busy with whatever worlds they are in," Yuriknov said, "I hope these allies are good against Shinigami. Besides, they maybe facing the Horsemen."

"Probably." Gustave sighed.

"Right now, we got the Seth and Kinjiru of another dimension we have to deal with." Aida said.

"The nicer Seth like Zencho, you mean." her brother spoke.

"Da, right," she nodded.

"But its surprising that Tom is blessed by Ferno," Leon said, glancing out to see the demon boy chatting with the others while pointing to the orange eagle mark on his left shoulder blade.

"Must be the motivation of a Hottail in his heart," Natashya assumed.

"And then there's Coyote being blessed by Hutan," Gustave pointed.

"Yeah, that is true." Leon nodded.

"It's surprise that Hutan would bless him." Yuriknov said.

"Perhaps..." Opal ponders, "The blessings go beyond lizards and dragons. Like what if Janna somehow got a blessing, let alone Moon and Eclipsa's husbands?"

"I can only imagine." Dmitri frowned as he began imagining River's Beastal Mewberty form with a shudder

"Dmitri, look!" She points as a portal opened, then out came the familiar human lizards with their teen counterparts, Anya, and Cypress.

"Hey guys, how's things?" Anya greeted with a smile.

"Disgusting." Midnight mutters.

"More lizards!?" Ryuko spoke with caution.

"Who are these teenagers? And why do they have features that remind me of Rast and the others?" Zaza stated, looking at Ryuto.

"They're basically our teen counterparts if they were magical kids mixed with Power Rangers." Kaki smiled.

"You're not with Ryuko's father, are you?" Ryuto frowned.

"If you're talking about Seth, nyet." Dmitri reassured him.

"We caught these guys, saying they're from the Ancient Japan World," Cypress said, hauling in the tied up and muzzled Shura and Dokubi.

"Serves 'em right." Natashya glared, "And this time, we're making sure they STAY in their prisons."

Leon grabbed them and threw them into the cells, double locking them so they wouldn't escape.

"Let me introduce you to the originals," Kinta insisted, guiding the four down to the main hall.

The confused teens slowly reluctantly followed as they looked cautious.

Once they came to the end of the hall, the door was opened as they saw the many counterparts having each explained to the Seth and Kinjiru found.

"My gosh," Kinjiru was heard replying, "There's so much I missed after so long, Kandy."

"At least now I know you're here." she smiled a bit warmly.

"Woah, I'm a dragon!" Ryuko gasped, spotting the original Kandy.

"And we're lizards," Kurokage said, spotting Toffee, Miseria and Rasticore.

"This is pretty shocking, even more than the goons Seth can summoned." Ryuto glanced.

"I look so amazing!" Sasori smiled at Miseria's badass self.

She gasped when Miseria stepped closer, "Oh my gosh, are those GILLS!?"

The lead Rippletail frowned, turning to Cypress and Anya, "Magical Girl World I believe?"

"Yes." Anya nodded.

Midnight frowned, "Unfortunately."

"This is so amazing." Sasori smiled as she looked at the Septarian with gills.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that," she dryly stated.

"Hey Mom, we learned a lot of cool things from our alternate us-es and you won't believe about the alternate Blitzs and Seths too," Ren called out as the rest of the siblings and royal children sped down the stairs.

The teen alternates were stunned by the children.

"Are those...?" Ryuko spoke in amazement.

"They have some similarities to you four." Kurokage pointed to the lizard and dragon children.

"That's because they're our children," Miseria smiled as she with Kandy laid their hands on their respective children.

It was then that Ryuto looks horrified at the reveal, "Wow! This is so shocking!"

"Yeah, kid." Hunter spoke, "You should see me with my wife."

He then realized, looking at his older human self, then at Sasori with Midnight as he realized.

"Are we....are we going to get married and have kids in the future?" He gulped, blushing brightly.

"It seems so," Sasori answered with shock.

"And us, Kurokage?" Ryuko spoke to him.

He looked meekly while trying to keep calm.

"Those guys look like they could be from a Power Rangers universe," Shino stated, staring at their gems.

"Power Rangers is so cliche," Ren said, shaking her head.

"I like it sometimes." Kaida replied, "The classic era ones."

"It's still surprising that the magical girl world would have you like the sentai shows." Tetsuro glanced.

"Um, this is kind of awkward." Ryuko said shyly.

"You'll get used to it when you grow up," Sasuke teased, making her blush.

"Sasuke, your eye," Toffee noticed, seeing that his curse is half covering his face.

"I'm fine, I think I got the hang of this curse thing," he reassured, clenching his cursed hand in concentration as the cursed parts around his eye shrinks away.

"It may be fine now," Kuromi spoke, "But what if it goes out of control? You could end up like Gao."

"It's fine, really." He smiled to her.

He rests his hand on her shoulder, "You said you removed the evil from this curse right? You don't have ti worry about it."

She tries to smile encouragingly but he knew she is deeply worried.

"I just worry sometimes like...what if it's not enough or something?" Kuromi sighed.

Finally, Tetsuro spoke, "Believe us, if he was TRULY going to end up hurting us all, the signs would have told us."

"Now the only thing we worry about is Hokage and Druaga in the Transformers and Kaiju Worlds," Kinta said with worry.

They just hope the two will be alright in those worlds. Considering these worlds contain giant shapeshifting robots and kaijus of epic proportions.

End of Part 21


	22. Kaijus and Transformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirate lizards' group make their allegiance with the Kaiju counterparts as the Metaltails' group meet up with the transformers-like counterparts while both sides assist on dealing against the respective Minas. All while the evil dimension lizards plot.

Part 22: Kaijus and Transformers

Druaga eased down her heavy breathing so that whatever was chasing her didn't hear her.

When she, Rocky, Gina and her family and the pirate versions of the lizards arrived in the Kaiju World, they found themselves in an island inhabited by god-sized beasts dueling with giant robots that reminded them of the Jeagers from Pacific Rim.

But the Jeagers have a striking resemblance to the Solarian armor worn by the murderous Solarians.

And then there was the leader who happens to be this world's version of Mina Loveberry.

Whatever intruder is in this world, the newcomers knew that they would do something to eliminate the Jeagers and Mina Loveberry of this world.

"I think they're gone now," Dirk, the pirate version of Rasticore, said after hearing nothing in the clearing.

Just after he said that, a large claw suddenly appeared right in front of them, making them scream in alarm until they looked up in sheer terror at the Kaijus that found them.

"I'm too young to be Kaiju food!" One of Gina's daughters screamed in fear and terror.

"At least we're not seen right now." Another spoke.

Silver then looked seriously, "But how can we stop this world's Mina anyway?"

"Yeah, they're using Jeagers," Druaga nodded in agreement.

It was then they hear loud growling from beside them, the group gasping but holding still in deep fear and terror when they saw the avian-like wyvern Kaiju that is Kandy's counterpart staring at them curiously.

"No sudden movements," Gina whispered in fear.

The Kaiju leaned its head slowly toward them, opening its mouth as they began to sweat frantically.

Is it going to eat them or what? They just don't know and pray for what's good.

"You don't have the same evil as those Jeagers," it spoke, its voice gentle just like Kandy's.

They looked surprised with Gold speaking in shock, "You can talk?!"

Giant footsteps are heard approaching when the Kaiju version of Toffee, the crocodilian panther beast with shadow energy stored in its spikes on its back, leaned down.

"Of course we can talk," it wisely told them, voice similar to Toffee's, "We're not mindless."

Each were stunned with Dirk almost fainting, had it not been for Cutlass quickly lifting him up.

"I'm really confused about this now." Loup spoke to his brother.

Dagger approached his kaiju version with seriousness, looking at him with a calm manner as did Whiplash to her counterpart.

"So you are truly intelligent no matter how monstrous you are?" Dagger questioned, the Kaiju Toffee's eyes reflecting his images considering how close they are.

"But why did those Jeagers try to attack you?" Whiplash asked her kaiju counterpart, gently and slowly touching her nose.

"They believe they're the superior race and not us...especially me for what I am." she explained

"Are you....is your mother...?" The Pirate Kandy looked conflicted by the question, "Not from this planet?"

She slowly nodded, "My mother came from the stars."

"Space Kaijus," Duraga muttered in realization.

"That explains a lot." child Mina frowned.

"Father found her and took her as his own and I was born in this world." the kaiju Kandy explained, "Only he and his friend at the time were my friends."

"You mean the panther-looking guy?" Jewels pointed, earning a nod.

"Where's the other friend?" Dirk nervously asked.

He got his answer when a head of a Jeager is seen flying over them, crashing across the ground as sparks flew about.

They hear screams of agony along the way, spotting two Kaijus throwing the helpless Jeager pilots into their waiting mouths so they can devour them whole.

"That must be our Kaiju versions," Cutlass pointed out.

"Whoa, I look badass as a Kaiju!" Dirk grinned as he watched his counterpart tear the Jeager pilot apart.

The naga Kaiju with a hag-like appearance and two serpentine heads on its back gulps down the other pilots as her mate, the bipedal leonine dragon Kaiju let out a sonic roar that instantly makes the other Jeager robots explode on impact.

After the two finished and roared proudly, Gina's group was in awe at what happened.

"This is so amazing." Cutlass smiled a bit.

The two kaijus then glanced at where the others had watched, the two headed kaiju glancing at them.

"You're not with the Jeagers, are you?" she realized with the voice of Miseria speaking from one head.

"They're not?" The kaiju with the voice of Rasticore asked, "Damn."

"He's like you all right." Cutlass glanced to Dirk.

"Are all the Kaijus being hunted?" Gold sadly asked.

"Yes, although most have become allies to the humans, Mina and her Jeagers were not happy, saying that us, Kaijus, are not suppose to be on Earth," the kaiju Miseria explains.

"All that is left defending them are us, the Immortals," Kaiju Toffee demonstrates it by biting off his own front paw, the limb growing back to normal as he flexes his razor sharp claws.

"The Immortals are impossible to kill," Kaiju Kandy explains, "But they found a substance that can kill us permanently."

"Liquid philosopher stones," Rocky glared.

"Yes, those stuff," Kaiju Rasticore nodded.

"Yeah, we figured that was what they tried to do." Diamond frowned.

"I sense you want to help us fight against the Jeagers." Kaiju Kandy spoke, "And you want us to ally with you on whatever else comes afterwards."

"Of course we do." Gina nodded.

"We feared that whoever the intruder or intruders is invading this world would bring chaos to the humans," Loup said.

"Yeah, imagine if its the Horsemen of the Apocalypse," the third daughter said.

"Why are they called, Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Kaiju Kandy asked with unease.

"We're not referring to a Bible," Druaga explains, "We're referring to a band of lunatics that brings a man-made apocalypse onto a race that's brought all kinds of evil onto their own or onto the other species."

"They sound way awful than the Jeagers," Kaiju Kandy gasped in shock.

"They kind of do." Druaga replied.

"And they'r bad news." Rocky spoke, "If they ally with these jackasses, then all you guys will be made extinct alongside the humans!"

"Or in our case, they go and destroy the humans so they can make Mina and the Jeagers see the truth of their crimes," Gina added.

The Kaijus looked at each other with worry, not wanting to picture what kind of damage the Horsemen can do that could make them much worse than the Jeagers.

"We have to protect the young from the invaders," Kaiju Toffee announced seriously, "All Immortals, even the Non-Immortals, have to gather and get ready for what's coming. We cannot let our kind face extinction after what the Jeagers did to the Scylla race."

Kaiju Miseria growled in hatred at the mention.

"But fortunately, we were able to find the rest of the survivors in Italy, Greece, Japan and New Zealand," Kaiju Toffee continued.

"Yeah, and this island is the only sanctuary we can nestle in so we can take refuge and take our rest after fighting those Jeagers," Kaiju Rasticore pointed over the horizon where America is.

"I hate to think of what the Horsemen will do when they wanna bring an apocalypse onto the Solarians of this world," Garou said with worry.

"Probably making her watch the world burn as they tell her that she started it by creating a war to conquer the Kaijus," Dirk predicted.

"We didn't get your names by the name," Jewels pointed out, "Well, at least YOU have names right?"

"Jewels is right." Diamond pointed out, "We can't just keep calling you Kaiju whatever your names are all the time."

The Kaiju Miseria spoke first as she spoke, "You may refer to me as Mizuchi."

"Basilisk," Kaiju Toffee answered.

"Baal," Kaiju Rasticore spoke out.

"And I am Bureizu." Kaiju Kandy said.

"Whoa!" The kids spoke in amazement.

"So amazing." Amy smiled.

"Perhaps it's time we brought you to our home for now." Mizuchi's first head said to them.

She lowered her hand down to them, offering them a ride on it.

"Don't worry,we won't bite," she reassured with a smile.

The group got on the hand before they were lifted up, the human/monster kids yelping from nearly unbalancing themselves.

Finally, the four beasts made their way, leaving the area.

They hope that the other giant counterparts were as interesting, including their parents'.

***

This world's Mina Loveberry was furious that she and her Jeagers were thwarted by the main four of the Immortal Kaijus. Especially with the aid of Star Butterfly, her friends and her family having stolen a few of the Jeagers to counterattack the enemy Jeagers to protect the Non-Immortal and Immortal Kaijus from them.

She wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Commander Loveberry, we have four bogeys coming towards Carolina," a Jeager soldier called out.

"Kaijus?" She asked.

He shook his head when he puts the footage on the huge screen, "I don't think they're Kaijus."

The footage, taken from a spy drone, was showing four strange horsemen riding on the backs of demonic horses that left trails of fire, sickness, death and light across the sky.

What's shocking is that the riders were some kind of lizardmen.

"What the hell?" She began.

Without warning, they began to launch an attack onto the city. Including the Jeager bases where the Kaiju killers are stationed.

"Grrr! Who the corncob do they think they are?!" Mina angrily spoke, "Attack these lizard freaks!"

"But ma'am!" One in fear spoke.

"It's bad enough we got giant monsters, but these things?" Mina frowned, "I want them dead!"

There was an explosion from the hangar alongside a demonic neigh from the hangar next to the command room.

When they looked outside, they saw a red lizardman wearing Aztec armor and having flames for hair riding on a demonic horse with flames for a mane and tail.

"So these are the 'honorable' Jeagers, protectors of mankind," Inferno sneered, "Too bad you brought the apocalypse onto yourselves."

From the video, the other three horsemen wrecked havoc in the Jeager stations all over America by spreading diseases, death and lasers all over the place while their attacks affected the innocents.

"No..." she spoke in fear.

She glared in anger as she got up, "That's it! I'm gonna handle those assholes myself! No way are they gonna destroy our world with me in it!"

"I don't think so," a voice chuckled, sending chills down her spine.

Ghostly chains lassoed her tightly, before she was dragged to the rooftop of her headquarters by a lizardman with most parts of his body revealing his bones with the skeletal eye having a green flame wisping out. The skeletal lizardman was riding on the back of an evil-looking horse with its entire skeletal system being its armor on its shadowy form.

"You are going to watch the world burn for what you've done," Skeleton chuckled evilly, using his chain spell to tie her spread eagle on the two structures as she watches the cites explode and burn before her eyes by the four horsemen.

"The Kaijus didn't bring the war to you," Havoc laughed, his many eyes on his body terrifying her, "YOU and your buddies brought the war onto mankind!"

"And this apocalypse is happening because of your obsession to bring conquest upon the kaijus and their human allies," Blight glared numbly.

"I...these things...they were-" She tried to speak, though winced from the chains.

Flames blasted out from all of the floors of the headquarters as the Jeager soldiers get blasted out, screaming in agony from the falling and the burning as Inferno laughed with evil delight before he sets his flames onto the Jeager robots, making the giant machines explode.

The lizard laughed with pride as the soldiers were screaming with Mina forced to watch.

"ASSHOLE!" She snapped and struggled.

Blight casts out a spell by jabbing his nail into her neck, injecting a virus into her that causes her to grow weak and fatigued.

"The end of mankind is here.....," Skeleton leaned into her ear so he can whisper with a cruel smirk, "Because of you."

The horsemen laughed evilly at her horrified expression as they force her to watch the cities burn because of her desire to destroy Kaijus and their sympathizers.

And she knew, this was all her fault.

***

The Kaijus' home was just a gigantic caldera where all kinds of vegetation and game are at, next to the sea which acts as a port for the giant monsters to hunt in the sea.

"Welcome to our home." Baal spoke with pride.

The newcomers were amazed at what they saw.

"So many kinds of Kaijus..." the kid Mina smiled.

"I wonder what my and Druaga's are like?" Rocky pondered.

At a desert area which is use for training, they spotted their kaiju versions that reminds them of their reflections when they first discovered this dimension's crystal, brawling out as the younger kaijus watch.

"There they are," Druaga pointed.

"Wait, are those Jeagers?" Gina pointed to the Jeager armors lifting giant supply boxes across the plain.

"Don't worry, the resistance stole them from the Jeagers," Bureizu smiled.

"Heh, these guys are all right." The second Mizuchi head replied with a smirk.

"Wow." Druaga smiled upon watching her counterpart finishing her training with the kaiju version of Rocky.

"I wonder how our versions are like," Silver pondered,eager to see their kaiju versions.

He gets his answer when the water at the port began to bubble with two silhouttes flying towards the caldera.

"They're coming." Bureizu smiled.

"Allow us to introduce them to you." Basilisk spoke and pointed.

"They look like hybrids according to your species," Gold points out.

The silhouettes landed as the newcomers looked surprised.

"Damn..." Dagger replied as he looked at the counterpart.

"And I thought being undead was something." Gina spoke.

"These are Baal and my kids, Rayzar and Steelix," Mizuchi introduced her children.

"And these are me and Basilisk's, Nightreign and Sundancer," Bureizu introduced.

"Wow." Silver spoke in amazement, "I'm so badass here."

Steelix glanced at his counterpart as he spoke, "Huh, how very interesting."

"It's like....its like you're miniature versions of us," Sundancer noticed, looking at Jewels.

"We're from another dimension actually," Druaga explained, "We're here to stop the intruders and get help to stop a monster called Shinigami."

"He's right." Gold spoke, "And these guys are bad news. If they take over your dimension, then this dimension's history."

"I see," Basilisk nodded slowly.

"We got bad news too," Nightreign said with worry, "On our way back home, we saw America in flames."

"WHAT!?" most gasped.

"Damn." Gaoru frowned.

"That means that..." Gina said with fear, "We have to stop them at all costs."

"They may attack the other Jeager stations all over the world including hurting numerous innocent humans along the way," Rayzar said with worry, "You guys are going to help us fight them? The resistance here have enough Jeagers to fight these individuals."

"Of course we would." Diamond explained, "We've dealt with worse in our worlds before."

"After all, the world needs to be saved." Dagger said seriously as he patted his son's head, "For our and their futures."

"And the younger ones too," Mizuchi agreed, glancing to the baby Kaijus frolicking in their dens.

"Worst of all, the culprits behind the destruction were not made by kaijus," Sundancer described.

"They're made by lizards...humanoid ones, at best." Nightreign explained.

The newcomers looked horried, but the most horrified would be Druaga and Rocky.

"Do they have anything grisly on them? And do they ride these beastly horses?" Druaga asked with deep dread.

"Yes, and they represent some sort of four horsemen or something like that." Rayzer spoke.

"It's them." They frowned.

"The Horsemen," Gina said with unease.

"Are they the Horsemen you speak off?" Baal questioned.

"That's them alright," Rocky nodded, "Those are the guys capable of that apocalyptic destruction."

"And they were really tough on our king's knights." Druaga spoke.

"We will have to take them head on then." Gina said with determination, "So we'll have to give it all we got to stop them and save this world."

"What about the innocent?" Basilisk's daughter spoke with worry.

"We'll have the resistance rescue and save them from the destruction and bring them here for healing," he tells his daughter, "They have the Jeager armor so that makes it enough for them to carry them here on the island."

"I better inform Star on this," Mizuchi began to slither away with Rayzar and Steelix following her.

"I'll go fetch the other Immortals and tell them we're fighting these Horsemen," Baal informed, stomping off.

They watched the giants depart, the Septarians, vampire, and hybrid kids looking at where they headed.

"Let's pray we make it out safely." Druaga spoke to herself.

"Yeah," Rocky held her hand tightly, "Sure wish we can get enough help against them. And I hope Grandma and Panther are alright."

She leaned her head against his, "We just have to have faith that they'll be okay."

***

Ripjaw's group were astounded when they find themselves in a giant futuristic city of some kind that seemed to fit the giants and big monsters of Mewni judging by the buldings' sizes.

"I guess this is Cybertron," Leona suggested.

"Or, Cybertron has merged with Earth," Ripjaw suggested.

"Probably." she said.

They walked through the area, looking at the mechanics as she continued, "I guess this is why a transformers-like world looks like this, huh?"

"Panther, tell me how this world is like," Puma commanded.

The male Groundtail looked around, looking at the futuristic city and the inhabitants that are humans and monsters using space shuttles to fly about.

"Very different." he explained, "There are flying ships used for transportation."

"What else?" she asked.

"And some of them look mechanical."

"Hmmm, unlike the Solarian armors?" She hummed, her bat-like senses showing her images of giant robots every time they take a step across the road.

"The buildings are huge." Leona explained, "And if I'm right, some of the us-es might be machines in this world."

"One question, how are you blind?" She asked the Groundtail chief and Earth Elemental.

She chuckled, "Born this way. But I learned to use my senses when a Rockfang found me and taught me the special ways of earthbending."

"Damn..." Leona realized, "Rockfangs are pretty cool, huh?"

She shrugged coolly, "Just because we can control the earth doesn't mean we're roughhousers. Its a way of living. Ask that to my grandson when you meet him."

Lavafang and Luckyclaw halted, growling with unease when they sense something coming.

"What is it, boy?" Hokage asked his pet, his hand on the dragon-tiger's shackles.

"They must've seen something." Ripjaw pointed out before he looked at where the two were growling at.

"What do you-?" Leona began before Lavafang growled onward.

They saw four large robots approaching them, each having a logo of dragons, a shark and a raptor.

But they looked really familiar judging by their facial expressions and eye color.

"Uhm? Hi?" Raiha greeted nervously.

"I'm gonna guess you're um...machines, right?" Ripjaw shivered as he prepared to faint.

"Uh let's not faint now, Ripjaw." Leona spoke, using her tail to hold him.

"You're not in liege with that mad professor?" Robot Toffee asked suspiciously.

"What mad professor?" Ripjaw echoed in confusion.

It was then the billboards on the giant buildings turned on, revealing what looked to be the evil dimension version of Dmitri, but having red markings under his eyes that are covered by his bangs.

"I'm gonna guess that Dmitri is from the Evil Dimension," Hokage said with surprise.

"Oh crap!" Leona face palmed.

"Greetings, fools." the evil Dmitri smirked.

"It's annoying me right now." she continued.

"As you can see, after my failed plans thanks to the Spy versions of Darkweaver, Dragonbane, Shadowblade and Sparkflyer because of their version of Doomsmane being an arrogant ass, I fought a suitable way of reenacting my true plans for dimension domination under the order of my Darkweaver, Mephistopheles!" He announced.

"He's talking about evil Toffee, Rasticore, Kandy and Miseria!" Raiha gasped.

"This sucks!" Leona frowned.

"Tell me about it." one of her friends spoke.

"And now, here's a little demonstration, my friends." He chuckled as he pressed a button.

There was a loud blaring noise resonating throughout the city as giant aircrafts glowing red from dark energy suddenly flew all over the city, shooting lasers and torpedoes at everything they find to attack.

"Eat your heart out, Michael Bay!" Sharko blurted out in fear.

"It seems they're coming for us." The robot with Kandy's voice spoke with worry.

"Bah! We can take 'em." The robot sounding like Miseria spoke in a cocky manner.

She leapt upward, instantly transforming into an advanced fighter jet before zooming towards the ships.

"Shadowblade, come back!" The robot with Rasticore's voice shouted, transforming into his dragon mode to fly after her.

"We'll talk later." The robot with Toffee's voice said to the newcomers, "We have to take care of one thing."

"Wait up, you two!" The robot Kandy shouted as the two turned into their transformed modes.

Robot Kandy's was a dragon, but has bat wings for arms as she flew while Robot Toffee's is a high tech motorcycle with blades equipped at the side.

"I guess we should join in the fun, huh?" Leona chuckled, hoping onto her jaguardactyl's back.

"Man, I can't believe they're missing this!" Ripjaw spoke as he got on Sharko's back with Puma and Panther getting on their pets' backs.

As the jets flew, Shadowblade, the Miseria robot counterpart, zoomed toward them with determination.

"Take this!" Turrets came out of the top of her wings' compartments, shooting energy bullets at the enemy shuttles as they exploded before she transforms into her robot form, her jet thrusters activating at the soles of her feet.

"Time to make it more fun!" Shadowblade grinned, whipping out twin katanas out from her back.

She slashed at the jets, some blowing up.

The dragon bots roared, shooting green and black flames out of their mouths while Sparkflyer, Kandy's robot counterpart blasts ice out of the turrets on her back.

The motorcycle zoomed up with parts of the jets sliced.

"Quick, we have to help 'em!" Sharko spoke with concern.

"Sure, but how!? I left my grenades at home!" Ripjaw complained.

"You left them at home!?" The spinosaurus snapped in utter disbelief.

"Hey, you said you guys can metalbend just like the Metaltails right?" Leona called out to Puma and Panther who are riding on the chief's mountain lion.

"We did, but we don't want to damage any who are robots here!" Panther spoke.

"Unless we metalbend the ones we're focusing on," Puma glanced, making hand gestures at one jet.

The jet that is flying straight to Sparkflyer's back suddenly halted and began to crumbled down.

"What the-?!" A soldier spoke before he zoomed downward and screamed.

Sparkflyer looked a bit confused at what just happened before realizing: they saved Sparkflyer's life.

"You think the organics are helpless? Think again," Puma chuckled cockily, she and Panther metalbending the enemy jets as Kraven leaps up the vehicles to get to the rooftops of the buildings.

"Prepared for your first metalbending class, Sting?" Puma shouted to the Rockfang.

"Sure." she nodded.

"Then here it is!" She continued with pride.

She took a deep inhale and closes her eyes, trying to picture picture herself ripping a piece of paper on the jet before her.

She can fill the metallic ores of the jet and she began to pull and push them apart with her mind's hands until she hears the sound of metal being ripped apart in reality.

That's when she opens her eyes and saw the enemy jets exploding after being torn in half.

"Whoa!" She spoke before realizing, "I did it!"

She then grinned, knowing that she now had an advantage.

"Now don't get too cocky, Sting," Puma advised while metalbending the enemy jets.

The Hottails with dragon-tiger flew with their flame powers as they blasted fireballs at the enemy jets while evading them.

"Look out, Dad!" Fiona, his daughter called out.

"I see that!" Hokage replied, breathing out blue fire.

"Damn." the dragon robot spoke, "And I thought my wife was that skilled."

"LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE!" Ripjaw panicked with Sharko ducking his master down from the missiles.

The spinosaurus roared, leaping up to snag a jet down with his jaw while his master quickly uses his fin to leapt upward to jump onto an enemy jet, pulling the hatch off to grab at the pilot.

The giant robots quickly disposed the last ones with the two Septarians, destroying the jets.

Once that finished, the machines landed safely near them.

"Very impressive, for little guys," Shadowblade grinned, smiling down at them.

"I LOVE MAYHEM!!" Sharko screamed with wild glee.

Leona and Ripjaw awkwardly pushed away the grinning dino gently.

"Uh don't mind him." Leona chuckled, "He was excited to fight int his."

The robot, Darkweaver looked seriously, "Seems to us that you and we are on the same side apparently."

"Of course we are." Fiona replied, "And from the way it looks, we want to help you rid of that evil Dmitri guy."

"Never thought the evil Dmitri would be a mad scientist of some kind," Hokage said, "Imagine the evil version of Natashya would be like!"

"Or their kids," Blastus, one of Hokage's son, spoke out.

A few shuddered a bit.

"So tell us..." Ripjaw glanced, "How the heck can we find that evil Dmitri before your world gets doomed anyway?"

"As far as we know, he could be anywhere in this city," Dragonbane answered, "His has a dozen lairs to escape to every time we raid his places."

"Perhaps..." Puma pondered, "We should find his family. If we have them, he might cooperate and give us the location."

"Are you nuts?!" Ripjaw said with worry, "They might be evil AND more powerful than we are!"

"Listen to him," Dragonbane agreed.

"The blind one has a good point," Darkweaver spoke, "Although his family maybe a big threat, he would either come if one of them is hurt or captured."

"I guess we can fight fire with fire then huh?" Sparx, Hokage's son smirked, holding out a dimensional scissors, "I could ask them to come here to help us or too."

"And besides, more is better than none." Panther chuckled.

"Maybe the Kyuubi Covenant could be of some help too for Druaga and Rocky," Panther suggested, "They are pretty famous for their dabbing in Japanese magic."

"Right." Fiona smiled, "Let's ask for their assistance."

They each nodded with the machines curious, wondering where this would go.

***

"You better not fail this time, Zerith," Mephistopheles, AKA Evil Toffee glared from the screen in a hidden lair that belongs to the evil Dmitri.

"I promise I won't fail like what happened in the Spy world, Mephistopheles," he promised while fiddling with his hands, "Their Seth is too proud of himself."

"Typical." The evil Kandy AKA Pandora on the other screen spoke, "The machines could prove to be a grand asset to our cause."

"Plus I have my wife and children ensure that the other factions are taken care of." Evil Dmitri spoke, "I mean we do have other dimensions to take care of like the Lycan dimension, Noir dimension, Dictator world, and the one where Star and Marco were born monsters with the former having your with the princess' DNA. Just to name a few."

Loki AKA Evil Rasticore, the frill lizard having a wicked scar across his snout and having a robotic eye, glared at him suspiciously.

"How are you sure the others you've sent will be of good use?" He questioned.

The evil Miseria AKA Hel, having shorter hair, scars on her face, and a metal tail, spoke in agreement, "And how do we know none of them will chicken their way out?"

"They're not cowards!" He tried to reassure the four, "Especially me!"

"Well I hope that Seth you recruit from icky Sentai World will be of good use," Hel glared, "Especially with the other villains you recruited from the other worlds too."

"Oh they gave their full assurance." Evil Dmitri grinned, "Though there is the question on Shinigami and Darthwing...they are evil and yet...I feel WE can do better than them."

Mephistopheles gave him a warning glare, "Shinigami is way more powerful than you, Zerith! He doesn't like people who turn against him to steal his goals."

"Especially when it comes to eliminating the worlds after finding the Marks of Ghidorah," Pandora nodded.

"That's why we wait until THEY fail themselves in order for us to take over." Hel said with a glare.

"Just do your job, Dmitri...or perhaps you should be given the name Stalin." Loki replied.

"Fine." He frowned.

He shuts off the communication with them before he presses a button as numerous screens with shadowed faces of their allies appeared on his large screen.

"We cannot let anything happen if we screw this up," Stalin informs them, "Especially with the opposites about to join their side in order to prevent us and Shinigami from succeeding."

"Don't worry, honey." The evil Natashya smirked on the screen she was on, "Things will go according to plan."

"Good," he pulls off the skin of his left arm off, revealing it to be a robotic hand as his left bang was lifted to reveal a robotic half of his face as he smirks.

"It will go to plan indeed..." he chuckled before laughing wickedly.

The shadowed faces on the screen join in his laughter as well as they resume their plans on taking over the dimensions they are.

Including the time to turn against Shinigami and Darthwing when it all fails.

End of Part 22


	23. Plans Unveiled to Giant Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the kaiju world, Gina, who's hate for her sister gets the better of her, starts realizing she's becoming no better than Mina before apologizing with the team in Kaiju verse teaming up with the healed and remorseful Mina of that dimension. Meanwhile, Ripjaw's team with the robot Septarians called Septronians take on the evil Dmitri aka Stalin's base while they learn some information about the Galaxfangs, learning about the purple dragons, a legend about Avalar who Kandy may be descended from, more worlds are to be invaded and the evil dimension plan to backstab Shinigami & Darthwing.

Part 23: Plans Unveiled to Giant Worlds

The newcomers of the Kaiju World are horrified of what they saw when they, with the Kaijus and Resistance members using Jeager armors as transport and defense, arrived at the destroyed and ruined state of what was once America.

It looked like something out of an apocalyptic movie or an illustration of a Bible about the End of the World.

"The Horsemen did this," Rocky whispered in horror.

"This is horrible..." Druaga whispered

"So wait...in your world, I'm just a regular girl who only THINKS there's magic?" Star spoke in shock.

She and the others had been explained earlier that before the whole dimensions situation and such, their home was mostly just like a regular human world with the monsters and dinosaurs either as humans or regular pets.

Mizuchi slithered to a ruined patch of earth where once stood the Jeager base.

"I thought Ragnarok was the worse," she muttered, gazing at the corpses of the Jeager soldiers and pilots.

"I guess Ragnarok is Bureizu's dad, yes?" Gina asked Basilisk, guessing.

"Yes." they spoke.

"Figures as much." Loup frowned a bit.

The leonine dragon Kaiju's frill ears perked up when he picks up the faint sounds of weeping, making him turn to a burnt Jeager building, seeing a distraught Mina Loveberry of this world,still chained up, weeping in depression and remorse.

"Loveberry?" Baal approached and pulled her out of the chains.

The beasts approached the poisoned woman as she coughed and weeped.

"This is bad," Gina noticed with worry, "She's been poisoned by a Hextail spell."

"Its all our fault," she sobbed, weakly, "Its all our fault the world is about to be destroyed."

She sobbed more as the others looked pitiful to her.

"Mina..." Gina spoke quietly with fear.

"Those lizards came out of nowhere and burned everything," she wept, "And they forced me to watch as they kill everybody, including fellow Jeagers right in front of me."

"And I thought the kaijus' powers were worse," she wailed.

Druaga looked at her seriously, kneeling down on one knee.

"I guess it's karma." Mina continued, "So I may as well die with dignity...just finish me up. Start by the neck first so I won't see it."

She closed her eyes, waiting for her death.

"No...," she shook her head, "Imprisonment is much better than death."

She puts her hand on the cursed mark on her neck, using her plant powers to produce spores that neutralizes the poison inside her.

"You deserve this punishment, but dying like a coward isn't going to fix everything you've made in the past," she seriously reminded.

"She's right," Gina nodded.

"I say if you want to make it up for all your crimes and such, then prison with tortures and a fate worse than death is better for you." she continued.

"Gina!" Most scolded.

"What!?" She protested.

"Why not put her through a life sentence is better? So she can think about what she did," Rocky suggested with a frown.

It was then realization hit the vampire like a bomb.

"Holy shit, I'm becoming my sister!" She gasped in horror.

"Yeah...ever since you finished off Mina Loveberry and killed off most of the Solarians..." Raye spoke with uneasiness, "And none of us wanted to talk about it...but..."

"You have a problem, mom." the younger Mina frowned.

"Mom?!" The older Mina gasped.

"Yeah...," she answered in embarrassment, "I'm a mother of five half-dragon, half vampire kids."

The vampire looked away with shame, trying to find something to cover her face to hide it.

"Oh Gina," Garou said with concern, putting his wing-arm around her.

"Damn..." Loup spoke with worry.

"Mom..." the girls spoke as they hugged her.

The older Mina only looked sadly at the scene, realizing what she had been missing her entire life.

"I missed out on everything," she groaned with remorse.

"That is so messed up," Jeager Pilot Star said from within her Jeager armor, which is decorated with a yellow star on it.

"Do you know where the four lizards went?" Jeager Pilot Marco called out, his armor having a Chinese symbol of 'Warrior' on it.

"They...they went..." she tried to speak.

She only pointed to her right as she continued, "That way."

The Kaijus and Resistance Jeagers looked to where she pointed, realizing where they went when the kaijus' eyes widened in horror.

"They'e heading to Ragnarok Island," Bureizu gasped with fear, "They're going to destroy the humans living there!"

"Humans are on the bad Jeagers' side?" Raye questioned.

"Oh crud!" One of them spoke.

"Well this stinks." young Mina frowned.

"We have to go over there!" Baal insisted impatiently, "The lives of both kaiju and human are at stake here!"

"But these are the Horsemen!" Loup called out, "We can't take on the most dangerous sociopaths in existence!"

"Even with kaijus, you won't be able to defeat them!" Dirk agreed.

"We have to help them!" Druaga spoke, "Even if they are powerful!"

"She's correct." Dagger nodded.

"We may not be powerful, but we should draw them away from this place." Cutlass spoke.

She brought out her cutlass sword as she said that.

"But these Kyuubi lizards are somewhat interesting after you called thenm here," she turns to one Jeager holding up the many-tailed foxy lizards.

"We will help you capture the Horsemen," Kirara vowed as her Homunculus henchmen howled in victory with her siblings waving their many tails.

"How do they handle all those tails?" Gold asked Loup in curiousity.

"Simple." Kirara grinned, "With practice."

"Let's go save the world, monster style!" The Pirate lizards cheered in eagerness with the Jeagers and Kaijus cheering and roaring.

"I'm joining too!" Mina announced,putting on a brave face, "The apocalypse is here because of me and I'm going to fix it!"

Gina smiled as she spoke, "That's good...because to make up for my behavior...I want to help you...just this once."

The two Loveberrys of different dimensions smiled before they shook hands as a sign of teamwork.

"Looks like we're going to need an extra suit for her," Jeager Pilot Janna spoke out, her armor having a wrench and screwdriver symbol on it.

"Oh you bet we will." Gina smiled.

They knew that despite outmatched, they would at least drive the intruders away...together.

***

The giant robots brought the newcomers to a giant hangar where they saw the monsters and humans walking through the halls and on hovering platforms to reach to different parts of the base and to talk with the giant robots.

"Dang, what a hangar," Hokage whistled in awe.

"This place is huge!" Raiha spoke.

"This is our base." the main robot spoke calmly.

"Yeah, the only place where that lizard scientist creep wouldn't find us," Dragonbane said.

"It'll be a moment till our kids come back from their stealth mission," Shadowblade chirped.

"You got kids?" Fiona gasped.

They nodded before they heard some loud vehicle noises from outside.

"Wonder what this world's kids look like?" Hokage pondered.

A futuristic jet and a motorbike with paint jobs of that being dragons skidded to a halt with two robotic dragons landing. Instantly,they transform into their robot forms.

"That's them," Sparkflyer smiled.

"Yo, what did we miss?" Robot Shino chirped, bumping into Dragonbane and Shadowblade to check out on the new arrivals.

"Yeah,we saw you guys fighting that Professor's goons with the new guys," Robot Ren uttered, looking at the newcomers.

“He’s apparently proceeding to take over the world.” Her mother spoke

"New info, the professor calls himself, Stalin," Robot Tetsuro reported.

“Oh that’s fitting.” Fiona said dryly

"Ugh, the evil versions deciding to name themselves after the worst people on Earth?" Hokage groaned

“I know. What if one of the evil girls decides to name herself Maleficent?” Raiha shuddered

They shuddered at the thought.

"We were able to eliminate Stalin's men after we first met Ripjaw and his gang," Shadowblade explains, "For organics, they were something!"

Ripjaw chuckled with pride as Leona glanced, “Those guys were nothing but pushovers. And besides, they worked for Shinigami too.”

“Hmmm...” the robot Kaida pondered, “Maybe they could be an advantage to Stalin and his minions.”

"Damn right we are," Puma proclaimed, "Because me, Pa there and Leona here can metalbend our way through those metalheads."

"Metalbend? That's something new," Robot Shino grinned in fascination.

"May we know your names?" Panther called out.

“Yeah we know two of them are Shadowblade and Dragonbane.” Panther replied

“We also can’t keep call you Ren, Shino, Tetsuro and Kaida.” Fiona nodded

"Us? We're Nightflight and Starclash," the robot Tetsuro, Nightflight, introduced.

"And we're Sworddancer and Bladerunner," Robot Ren chirped with her brother smirking.

“Cool.” Some smirked 

“Sworddancer and Bladerunner are mine and Shadowblade’s offspring.” Dragonsbane explained

"Nightflight and Starclash are our's too," Sparkflyer points out.

"How the hell do you robots reproduce?" Leona suddenly uttered.

“It’s complicated.” Shadowblade said

"Do you know where Stalin's base is?" Darkweaver asks his son and daughter.

"As far as we know about that nomad, he' staying in what used to be the Butterfly Fortress," Nightflight reported.

“Long story short...” Starclash began, “The humans had a fight and the fortress was beyond repair.”

“A good hiding place for someone like Stalin.” Puma said

"What's worst, he roboticized Mina and the Solarian soldiers," Sworddancer said, "He turned them into his mindless cyborg slaves."

"Damn, that's bad as Fangore's," Hokage uttered.

“Gina would be mad about this.” Leona spoke

“So what’s the plan to invade the fortress and stop ‘em?” Ripjaw asked

"We can't just storm in like a riot," Darkweaver advised, "We have to make sure we won't attract his attention so he wouldn't make his escape again."

"Yeah, and he's way smarter than Darkweaver," Dragonbane nodded.

“Then we’ll have to outsmart him then.” Hokage smirked

“And how exactly do we do that?” Sharko asked

"We distract his cyborgs and have the smaller guys enter undetected," Shadowblade smirked, "I mean, I can tell you guys handled with cyborgs all your life."

“We have in a way.” Ripjaw said

"Plus, my kind can take down the Solarians easy peasy," Sharko proclaimed.

"Especially when it comes to bending powers," Puma smirked, liquidizing a screw she found on the floor and changing it into different shapes.

“Right.” They nodded

"It would be risky, but I guarantee you that with enough help from the other Septronians, we can guarantee this fiend will leave our world right away," Sparkflyer warned.

"Also, this Shinigami sounds like a menace," Bladerunner uttered.

“He is.” Puma nodded, “And if he’s not stopped the multiverse will be destroyed.”

"Ours included," Panther added.

The giant robots looked fearful by their explanation.

"Then we will do whatever we can do help you defeat Shinigami," Darkweaver announced seriously.

"Nice, giant transforming robots in an army of alternates? What's next? Kaijus and stuff!?" Leona grinned in excitement.

"Uh? Leave her be, she's still fangirling," Puma said awkwardly.

"Right." they nodded.

The robots looked seriously with Darkweaver replying, "Now let's begin."

***

Machinery whirred and clamped as they arranged and combined the evil robots that have the evil Dmitri's insignia on their armor plates.

A purple snake forming a circle by biting its tail.

The evil bushy-haired lizard, his left bangs lifted to expose his robotic half of his face, a cyborg right arm that glowed with red evil and dressed in a black sleeveless crop top that shows off his abs and black trousers, stood on a platform with evil delight at the creation of his machines for his dimension's cause.

"Da...this is all according to plan." He chuckled with a grin

His smile dropped when his drones began blaring noisily with the other drones showing a footage of the Septronians in vehicle and beast modes attacking the old Butterfly Fortress he is residing in.

"Pfft, those robots think they can stop ME!?" He snaps his fingers, making his minion robots to launch out of his lair to attack the fighters outside.

"We cannot fail now." He continued.

Outside, the Septronians zoomed onward to the enemies heading toward the group.

"Here they come!" Shadowblade spoke.

Jets, dragons, hybrid beasts, dinosaurs, motorbikes, cars and so on began blasting at the enemy vehicles and robots aiming at their way. Shadowblade yells out a battle cry when she releases homing missiles at a group of drones chasing after Dragonbane and Sparkflyer.

"Thanks babe!" The dragon bot flashed her a thumbs up before blasting flames at more drones.

As the Septronians fought, Ripjaw's group snuck into the fortress from behind.

"Here goes nothing." he whispered to himself as they entered the fortress, knocking some of the guards out

"Heh, this is the best strategy we've ever done." Leona grinned

"You can say that again," the blind Groundtail chief chuckled.

She stomps her feet to create a vibration so she can 'see' where Stalin is. When the vibrations showed her a shape within the large command room, she instantly sprint with her mountain lion following behind.

"This way!" She ordered.

They followed with Panther nodding, "Good. It should be right there..."

"This is gonna be easy." Leona smirked as she punched her fists

"By the way, you guys have got to teach me how to do those vibration thingies you did," she reminded Panther.

"It's easy," he smiled, "You have to have the high senses and hearing of a bat to 'see' and feel your way when you get your back turned or something."

"Reminds me of the time when we fought those Solarians in the war and you know what they got? A bunch of animals on Solarian steroids!" Sharko rambled.

"But it ain't so bad when Magmakith stole the show and scared the living shits out of the Solarian animals by using his lightning to kill an army of them and making them submit like a bunch of wussies pissing their pants."

A few chuckled a bit.

"Man, I wish I was there to see that." she spoke.

"There it is!" Puma spoke, "I sense him."

They quickly hit, the spinosaurus struggling to hide because of his immense size and fin until Luckyclaw, Lavafang and Kraven pushed the dino down onto his belly to peek.

Unbeknownst to their presence, Stalin was talking to a group of shadowed people on multiple screens surrounding him.

"Stalin? Fitting name," Evil Natashya chuckled from the screen.

"Da, it is, dear." He grinned, "Perhaps while we're still out of our universe, perhaps I should give you a name to temporarily use."

"Do so, Stalin," a disguised male voice chuckled, his shape and face looking somewhat familiar despite being shadowed.

They glanced at the figure in the shadows with concern.

"How about we name you Bellatrix?" he pondered.

"Bellatrix?" The newly named Evil Natashya aka Bellatrix chuckled in amusement, "A very interesting name choice you picked,Stalin."

"I guess I go by the name Asmodai," the same disguised voice suggested.

"Very interesting." Bellatrix smirked before continuing, "But still, things seem to go according to plan so far."

"Da, the machinery and technology of this world can be of good use for our cause in our dimension," he nodded, "After all, it was King Mephistopheles who suggested on taking over Shinigami and Darthwing's rule when they fail miserably."

"But Stalin, we know we can't handle and control a god such as Ghidorah himself," a shadowed woman warned, "The Dragon God of Hell is something we should be careful of as long as a Galaxyfang isn't around to seal him away permanently."

"Galaxyfang?" Hokage whispered with surprise.

"I'm well aware of that." the bushy hair cyborg lizard frowned, "But Shinigami doesn't."

Each looked concerned a bit.

"First of all, the Galaxyfang dragons are long extinct when the world no longer needs them and they pass on, becoming the very constellations of the sky," he reassured.

"Although, I've noticed about the last Galaxyfang having sent her child to a nearly destroyed dimension so someone might find the last egg and take it under their care."

Their eyes risen with surprise as they had realized.

The baby they had found, the very one Selene was raising...was a Galaxyfang.

"No wonder the Horo has the Horologium symbol on him," Leona whispered, "He IS Horologium the Clock constellation."

"Bah, the world's going to collapse any time now." Stalin frowned, "No one's gonna find it."

"There's also the discussion about the purple dragons." Bellatrix frowned, "They are said that despite them born from one or two tribes, from what the legends tell, a purple dragon, those that are rare despite neither parent the same scales as him or her, have the ability to control ALL elements of the dragons, let alone Septarians if one is a hybrid."

"Interesting..." He pondered, "I have heard rumors about them...and yet, none of the Kanashimis, who need I remind you are a shade of purple called lavender, have ever displayed that power yet, let alone their children who some are purple."

"Wait, what?" Raiha whispered in surprise.

"I never heard of a dragon that can control all of the elements," Hokage whispered, "There was a story of a Septarian who masters all of the elements of Septarsis. They called, Avalar the Eternaltail."

"Ava-who?" Ripjaw spoke in confusion.

They ducked down when they turned, noticing no one there before the foes continued their conversation.

"Avalar," Hokage explains, "Legend says that the Septarian tribes of different elements gained their bending powers when Avalar, with the aid of mysterious dragons named Aries and Kayno, banished Ghidorah into Hell in the beginning of time, scatters his elemental powers of different Septarian and dragon tribes, giving them bending and elemental powers before he passes on into the next life. No one knows of how he gained all of the elements by himself but they say that he was the first Septarian who came to Septarsis after the Tokagebitos were shunned out of Earth."

"But that doesn't explain the purple dragon bit," Leona reminded.

"Yeah, I'm confused too about that." Ripjaw agreed, "What the heck's her being purple gotta do with it?"

The Fire Elemental's eyes widened when he realized something, "I think....I think one of Kanashimi's ancestors was a descendant of Avalar."

"Seriously!?" Ripjaw gaped.

"So wait, which side of Kandy's family is Avalar from exactly?" Leona asked, "I'm confused."

"Don't you get it?" Hokage explained, "Have you noticed there are no other purple dragons, let alone Fangtail dragons, around aside the queen and some of her children?"

"Uh...why is that?"

"It's a rarity from Avalar's side of the family, probably invoked as he was sealing away Ghidorah while given a slight curse." he explained to them.

"So you're trying to say.....," Puma halted, looking stressed out, "Dangit, this Avalar bullshit is making me REAL confused now!"

"Perhaps it has something to do with Seth's other bloodline?" Panther guessed.

"Probably." Puma sighed.

"Look, we'll talk with the queen about it later." Ripjaw tried to assure them, "But right now, we just gotta-"

It was then he started to wince, preparing to sneeze.

"No no no!" Leona hissed in panic, clamping his jaws shut in deep fear.

The pets peeked, seeing Stalin adjusting his cyborg arm and seeing that it can change shapes at will as he spoke with his allies.

"Everything's so going to plan, my friends...So tell me, Bella...how is the world you're in so far?" he asked.

"The gangsters are smitten by my beauty," she laughed heartily, "Noir Dimension was the right pick for me, despite the constant narration heard out of nowhere!"

"Asmodai?" He asked the shadowed figure.

"A fascinating one." Asmodai grinned in the shadows, "I can't get enough of this world. It's like Dungeons & Dragons mixed with Hunger Games and Game of Thrones with Jurassic Park and Primal."

"The others at the Dictator World, Warmonger World, and the realm with stuff that has creepypasta-like things are doing good." Bella smirked, "Probably better than Mon!Star Dimension any day."

"Mon!Star?" her husband asked.

"A world where Star Butterfly is a hybrid of Mewman and Monster, but she's got 2 monster DNAs in her in this world with Marco as a monster too, thanks to the Toffee and Kandy there raising her, unlike most of the other Mon!Star dimensions where Toffee is with Moon Butterfly AND in love with her."

Most looked shocked and disgusted at what they heard.

"What about Lycan world?" One voice asked the one with horns and wings.

"We've just started to invade." he explained, "And it's quite brilliant if I do say so myself."

"Tell me more about this world, Zaza and Kinta," Stalin smirked, "Or should we call you Billy the Kid and Blood Red Wendy?"

"Let's put it this way...the Septarians there are like the Lycantails." the newly named Wendy explained.

"It's basically like Twilight, except more in the veins of Underworld." the dubbed Billy spoke.

"I'm presuming the Mewmans are vampires yes?" Asmodai, revealing to be Evil Tiburuno, yawned in boredom.

"No, the vampires are the dragons there," Billy shook his head.

"And the dragon's the hybrid of the weres and vampires there, I bet." Stalin pondered.

"She is." Asmodai nodded.

"They're in those worlds?" Leona gasped, "Damn, we are so going to tell everybody what we've learned."

"But I bet the Miserias aren't going to go into Lycan world," Sharko said.

Without warning, the dino's tail landed unknowingly onto a hot pipe.

He screeched from the pain in his tail with Ripjaw sneezing loudly, causing them to turn.

"YOU?!" he noticed.

"Shit!" They ran out of their hiding spot when Stalin casts out a fireball spell from his organic hand.

"It seems they've been eavesdropping, Stalin!" A woman's voice said as she scowled on the screen, "Make sure those fools are taken care of!"

"Will do." He replied, firing at them as the screens turned off.

The group evaded with the Groundtails and Rockfang using their metal bending ability to block the flames.

"Good thing we found weapons," Ripjaw snatches a futuristic gatling gun, despite being really heavy, before firing at the evil Hextail with a shout.

However, he dodges the multiple firing bullets with ease as if he were an acrobat.

"What the-?!" He spoke before he was punched in the gut.

"Ripjaw!" She gasped before she glared angrily.

"Such big muscles, such tiny brains!" Stalin mocked, his robot arm shifting into a living hissing serpent.

"I hope you are ready for what's coming!" He launches the serpent arm forward, watching it trying to attack them as he laughs.

They screamed with some hit by the attack.

"Ugh, this is stupid!" Leona death glared, "I'll take care of this!"

She bent the metal ground, snatching Stalin by the tail as he grunted.

"Fight fire with fire, hmm!?" His organic hand glowed bright blue before he slams down, causing ghostly hands to appear and grab the yelping Rockfang.

"Leona!" Ripjaw shouted,using his roar on the evil Hextail.

"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson." he smirked to her.

"Ungh, let go!" Leona shouted as she death glared, "You suck!"

The snake arm hisses angrily before he launches it towards her, the serpent's mouth wide open and fangs bared to deliver the final blow when suddenly, it was cut off when Puma metalbends a sheet of metal into a blade she can use to slash it off.

"You Hextails are too cocky!" She taunted, metalbending the thrashing snake hand into a mace she can use to whack him.

"And sometimes lame as well." Panther replied, "And yes, I can at least say that to your face at least!"

"You little!" Stalin glared with him kicked behind by Sharko's tail.

"If this Dmitri is evil, imagine what his wife is like," the dino snickered, "I can't believe he'd allowed her to seduce other men despite being married."

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" He furiously shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Despite having his robot arm chopped off, Stalin casts out multiple flame spells to attack them in his fit of rage when the wall to the room exploded.

Before he could react, a giant robot hand smashes him into the wall, the force sending him flying out as he screams.

"Sorry, but I don't think this world's ready for you." Ripjaw chuckled to the foe sent flying.

The robot arm pulled back, Dragonbane grinning to the sight if the the evil lizard landing into the septic lake with a loud splash.

"That takes care of Stalin," he smirked, "Fortunately, we were able to diffuse all of his robots here."

"He won't be taking over this world anymore." Shadowblade chuckled.

"But then there are his friends," Puma frowned, "Now that we learned a lot of things they said to each other."

"Betraying Shinigami and Darthwing will be something quite impossible for them to do," Hokage said, "If they think they can control Ghidorah."

"Seems we will have to ensure that those two don't summon Ghidorah." Bladerunner spoke with concern, "Let alone the evil copies."

"We'll just seal away the evil dimension once Shinigami and Darthwing are dealt with." Ripjaw spoke, "How hard can it be?"

"I don't know if that's possible if Omni has the right power to seal it away like what he did with the Kinky World they speak off," Blastus said with worry.

"Wish I could have been there," Hokage joked.

"Uh anyway, if you want, you can come to our world." Leona spoke, "We'll need as much help as we can get from you guys."

"Interesting proposal." their leader replied, "Perhaps I would like to see what the other organic us-es are like."

"We're gonna need a bigger portal," Sharko sighed as Ripjaw took out his techno scissors.

"And I'm gonna need a bigger boost too," the purple lizard muttered.

***

"So wait, in your world, everything is just...normal?" Ryuko asked her human counterpart.

The teen humans were listening carefully to their adult selves try to explain a bit about their world.

"Mostly, but uh...well, let's put it this way." Kaki pondered, "You remember your Star, Hoshi, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Star in our world, she only imagines the stuff that happens that's magical with our Marco being a somewhat rival to her with the nickname Sol."

"I don't get it," Ryuto said, toying with his sleeve.

Hunter facepalmed a little in exasperation.

"Dammit, this is harder to explain than we thought." he muttered.

"Harder than why they're doing that?" The boy Rasticore points his thumb over to where the lion Rasticore is seen licking his stretched legs with border collie Miseria scratching her ear with her foot.

"Oh for the-!" Hunter groaned as he looked at the lion self.

"They can't help it." Ryuko spoke, "He's like a cat and she's a dog."

"So wait," Sasori glanced, "You mean to tell us that there's no magic in your dimension, let alone any monsters?"

"To be blunt, magic didn't exist where we live and most of the monsters and reptiles that we looked at, they're all humans. It's been like that for a long time." Macaron spoke, "At least until we found out something from ourselves and later on, the invasion in our world commenced somehow."

"That's horrible, and that's when Hokage came to your world yes?" Ryuko questioned,earning nods from the other alternates.

"How about the dogs and cats?" Sasori asked, looking at the canines and felines.

"Yeah, we've been meaning to ask about them," Kurokage pondered.

"The dragons of our world are mythical dogs," Amaterasu smiled, "I'm part Cadajo, which means its a spirit dog."

"And the mythical cats are our world's dragons, too," the liger Kandy replied, "I'm actually half Byakko Tiger."

"Wow." Ryuko smiled.

"So what about you two humans?" King pondered, "What of your family heritage?"

The two human Kandys looked down a bit.

"My mother is an elven mage," Kaki sadly said.

"My mom is an Earth human," Ryuko replied.

"What about the Rasticores?" Kurokage asked them, "I heard the Ryuto of this world is part dragon."

"Well, it's complicated." Hunter spoke, "I thought I was just a regular human at first. But when the invasion happened, I learned I have magic in me."

"My mom turned out to be a Nemean Lion," King said, banging a fist on his chest that made loud thumping noises, "That explains why I'm hard to kill by weapons and magic."

"My mom is a orthrus," Lobo proclaimed, puffing out smoke, "Orthruses are similar to Cerberuses."

"Damn." he spoke with an impressed look.

"That's interesting," Kurokage said, "Although, these comrades they speak of, when do you think they'll come back?"

He got his answers when a gigantic portal opened in the empty street.

They turned as they saw the gigantic kaiju beasts with Druaga waving with a smirk.

"Hey guys, check these guys out!" She grinned.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Bandit yelped, darting away on all fours while yipping in fear.

Another giant portal opens and out came Ripjaw's group, followed by the robots.

"WHOO! Check these bad boys out!" Ripjaw grinned.

"Interesting." The two Toffee giants of machine and kaiju noticed as they glanced to one another.

"AHHH!! What is that!?" King spoke with shock as he whimpered and ducked, his wife noticing himself exposed.

"Honey, put your pants on. You're not licking your leg anymore." Clawdia snapped as she tugged his pants back on before whispering, "Wait 'til we're in private to lick and expose yourself."

"I believe you must be the monster version of me," Darkweaver smirked, stroking Basilisk's snout.

"A living machine? Unlike the Jeagers back home?" Basilisk chuckled, his long tail swishing around.

"Wow." Burizeru spoke with amazement, "I didn't expect the machine us-es to be this interesting."

"There's lots we love to talk about." Bladerunner happily spoke.

"Hey machine me, up top!" the giant Shinos high-fived as they laughed.

"Wow, this is so amazing!" Sachio smiled.

"You're so cool." The two giant Rens spoke to each other with grins.

"This is so awesome to see!" Filch barked, her tail wagging in glee.

There was a feminine scream from the tower of the fortress, expecting it to be from a woman when they noticed it was Rhombulus screaming in terror at the sight of the giant alternates.

"HOLY CRAP! WE'RE BEING INVADED! IT'S EVIL GIANT CITY ALL OVER AGAIN!" he shouted, then fainted.

The avian-like kaiju frowned at the fainted crystal being, "He is worst than the Rhombulus from our world."

"You think?" Baal frowned.

***

It was later that the originals arrived to the fortress and saw their giant alternates, surprising them.

"Oh my gosh!" Kandy gasped, "They're huge!"

"Of course we are." Burizeru smiled a bit.

"Didn't know I'd look so badass as a robot OR a kaiju!" Miseria smugly grinned proudly.

"Us too!" Shino jumped, nearly squealing in fanboy glee.

"Damn," Rasticore said, looking at his robot and kaiju self.

"This is quite interesting." Toffee replied as he looked at his kaiju and robot selves.

"So you're the king of this land." Ballisk spoke.

"I rule the Septarians equally with my wife and the two chiefs you see before you." he explained.

Mizuchi, Baal, Dragonbane and Shadowblade leaned down until they are eye level with their counterparts.

"I look so....gothically cool," Mizuchi's first head said with a grin.

"Yeah, mine looks really cool," Dragonbane nodded.

"She's pretty amazing." Shadowblade said to her comrades.

"Heh, and I look like such a badass." Baal chuckled.

"This is really shocking." Kandy spoke, "Even more so than what happened to us."

"AND what we learned while in the robot transformer world." Leona said.

"Mom, Dad, we got exciting news!" Druaga shouted to her parents.

The twins with Aida nodded as the brothers twiddled their fingers with Yuriknov taking off his top hat.

"Da, something VERY special," Gustave nodded.

"What's special?" Anya asked the four.

"Remember when we fought the Horsemen? Check these out!" Rocky announced.

Druaga lifted her blue hair covering her neck with Rocky showing his arm while Gustave lifted his right pant leg and Yuriknov showing his left arm.

They saw the marks of Suspira, May Kamandag and Herakles on them.

"You've been blessed!?" Natashya gasped in surprise and awe.

"Oh my gosh!" Anya gasped in surprise.

"Then that means..." Dmitri whispered in amazement.

"Oh yeah, the Hextails also worship Suspira," Opal realized, "What did you two boys do to get these?"

"The Horsemen happened, and we will tell you everything," Gustave proposed, guiding their parents with Druaga and Rocky's families into the fortress.

"We would also talk about what we learned from the robot world too," Ripjaw announced.

"I hope your stories are cool!" Tom said, unknowingly having his bull tail out.

"Uh Tom?" Janna spoke as she pointed to the tail.

"What?" he asked before noticing.

"What the-?!" he spoke upon noticing the bull tail.

"It's cool, it's cool, things happen to us like that after we got Beastal Mewberty," Star reassured, changing her ears into wolf ears and back into human ears, "You just have to practice."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the demon nodded, "Just like controlling my urge to charge at things that are red and waving at me."

He concentrated before the tail turned back to a demon tail.

"Huh, guess it worked." he smiled.

"I think it's pretty awesome, Tom." she smiled to him.

"And learn to control your anger when you see something that look like a matador's cape," Marco advised.

"Got it?" He said, though his eye twitched a bit when he sees his friend's torn red cape, his bull urges telling him to charge at it.

"Don't go mad, don't go mad," he chanted through his gritting teeth, controlling his bull anger as everyone enters the building.

They are eager to hear the stories of how Druaga, Rocky and the twins earned their marks from Suspira, Herakles and May Kamandag.

End of Part 23


	24. Witchcraft & Kaiju Verses Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ouraboros offspring explain their tale of the Hex world and taking on the Horsemen with a surprise blessing from Suspira as they protect the people of New Salem magicians. All while Druaga and Rocky explain how they were given their own blessings for their Beastal Mewberty with how Dirk gained a new eye and arm with new power while they take on as they fight against the Horsemen as well

Part 24: Witchcraft & Kaiju Verses Stories

Very unique news have spreaded all over the Septarian and non-Septarian communities when they heard news of the new champions of the gods.

Kushina and Cyril's children, Fenrir, Garm and Glacier.

Anya and Cypress' daughter, Druaga.

Even Tom Lucitor surprisingly.

Chief Puma's grandson, Rocky.

Syren and Dingo's son, Coyote.

And finally the Hextail twin heirs of the Ouraboros Covenant, Gustave and Yuriknov.

All of them got blessed by Suspira, May Kamandag, Hutan, Herakles, Ferno and Howl in their adventures in the alternate worlds.

And now, Coyote learned a very unique form of Beastal Mewberty transformation when he was clearing away some animal pelts.

"Okay guys," he announced, picking up a large pelt of a dire wolf, "Watch this."

They looked at what he was doing

They saw him become beastal

Even Tom Lucitor smiled

It all starts when he adjusted the dire wolf pelt over his head and letting the paws rest over his arms.

Like molding clay, the pelt fused itself to his head, arms and back, becoming a part of him while his reptilian body changes shape to give it a werewolf-like shape with his legs beginning to bend back and standing on his toes.

"You must be a skinwalker," Tom realized in awe.

“Possibly,” Coyote said

He held his wolf head, his body returning back to its Septarian state before the dire wolf pelt unfused from his skin.

"It would be best if I bring along a bunch of these animal pelts," he suggested, gesturing to the folded animal; reptilian, mammal and avian of all prehistoric kinds, lined at his feet.

"Almost like Beast Boy, but you need an animal skin to make you go beast," Janna smirked, liking Coyote's Beastal Mewberty ability.

A few grinned as Star smiled, “Well who knows? You or Mariposa might get to be Beastal too if lucky, Janna.”

"Ugh...," Gustave huffed, leaning his head back in decline.

A breeze was belt by them when they saw the Swifttail brothers, Aerosmite and his newly-discovered younger brother, Squall of the New Raiders,approach them while landing softly on their feet thanks to their airbending.

"Hey guys!" The rainbow-haired Swifttail greeted.

“Oh hey.” Yuriknov spoke

“Looks to me like Christmas is early from those blessings.” He chuckled 

“It won’t be Christmas til 2 weeks later.” Aida points out

"I know, I know," Squall smiled, "At least there will be no cursed stump to attack us when we're having a Twilight ship war."

"UGGGGH! Ship wars!" Aida gagged in disgust.

Flash, Aerosmite's pet pterodactyl to whom he grew up with like siblings while under the care of the pterodactyls, screeched, landing beside his master and tugged up his white ripped vest with his beak.

It was then that Tom spotted a dark green pterodactyl mark on his back.

“Wait...did he...” Tom realize as he pointed

"I thought it was a birthmark at first when I was a baby," Aero chuckled, "But thanks to my little bro, we learned that I've been blessed by Gale."

"The pterodactyl god you guys worship?" Tom guessed.

“Yep.” Squall smiled, “That means he probably will go beastal too.”

"Or is it?" The two brothers grinned to each other slyly before Aerosmite began to take flight, levitating up in the snow-falling sky.

In a split second, there was a burst of vicious winds and slithering out of the wind storm was a gigantic winged serpent with rainbow-colored feathers forming a crown around its head and forming a ridge down its back until it reaches to its scales with huge avian wings as the green feather serpent roared majestically in the sky, the pterodactyl mark on its back glowing bright green.

"He went beastal when we fought some mutated Solarians in the Neverzone a minute ago," Squall smirked with pride.

"Yeah, the best place for Shinigami to create his mutant army if we hadn't stopped the infections," the giant serpent that is Aerosmite said.

He transformed back as the demon spoke to the Hextail kids, "That reminds me...what's that whole witchcraft thing about anyway that got you two your marks?"

"Yeah, man." Squall nodded, "Tell us."

They glanced at the marks they had been blessed.

"Well it's quite an interesting story for after we found the ones hidden and we decided to assist in that world." Yuriknov explained

***

(Flashback)

Sasuke's team glared at where three people; supposedly a doctor alongside two witch sympathizers, are tied to the stakes as the priests and the angry mobs yelled at them as the priests prepare to burn them so they can send the dubbed 'witches' to Hell.

But in the Hextails' view, they are just plain murdering them in an act of ignorance and paranoia.

"I'm going in!" Yuriknov announced, using a spell that allows him to use mage circles to form steps as he ran through the air.

"Yeah, we can't stand here and watch those priests murder those innocent people as well as brainwashing the public," Sasuke agreed as Kuromi held him as they fly towards the burning sight, "We have to try to make them see the truth of the Horsemen will come."

"Besides," Kuromi said, "They are just people just trying to survive."

"And trying to help others too through science," Hikari nodded, flying after them with the pets darting into the shadows to prevent them from getting spotted as they head to the falsely accused people.

In a split moment Yuriknov is over the stakes that he uses a spell that allows him to create blades of energy at them, cutting off the ropes as he quickly lands before the freed prisoners.

"You're free now." Yuriknov spoke, "Now hurry, get to safety."

The fearful ones nodded as they left while the ones who accused them were shocked.

"It's one of the demons!" A priest accused as the witch hunters aimed their crossbows at him.

The long-haired Hextail spots that the arrows are tipped with glowing red liquid, which means that they are coated in liquid philosopher stones.

"KILL IT!!" The head priest ordered. In command, the arrows are fired but a green blaze scorches the arrows in time before they hit Yuriknov.

"Stop this!" Kuromi shouted as she and Sasuke landed, "What you're doing is wrong! Those people you were going to kill were doctors! And the Hextails' magic is not evil!!"

"Lies! Don't listen to those demons!" The head priest shouted to the mob, "They're trying to fool us with their heresy!"

"Listen to us!" Sasuke called out, "There is a demonic force coming and your injustice is attracting them!"

A few of the people in the mob began to mutter in worry of what he said. What if one of the demons speaks the truth?

"Have plentiful," a sinister voice chuckled.

"Oh no." Kuromi realized in fear.

The Hextail siblings gasped in fear when the torches of the angry mob and priests suddenly get extinguished by a wind that smells of death, the crowd looking confused and scared of what's happening.

"Skeleton," they shivered in fear.

"I bet he represents Death," Sasuke gulped in fear.

"I do." Skeleton chuckled.

The newcomers spun around just in time to see a menacing figure riding on a skeletal demon horse, instantly recognizing the giant scythe and the green flame within the bone socket where his right eye used to be.

"Demon!" The head priest shouted, lifting his cross for protection.

The cross suddenly catches on fire, making him drop it with a yelp with the rest of the rosaries worm by the priests suddenly bursting into flames as they threw it off.

"Well, well, well, looks like we can satisfy our urge to punish the Solarians by punishing the church members and their followers," Inferno grumbled, halting his flame demon steed.

"Demon!" one shouted, "Back away!"

"Sorry, but I have no time for this!" He spoke to the fearful priest in front of him.

Giant wasps suddenly swarmed over the frightened people as they try to swat them away until they latch dangerously on their backs, stingers raised to plunge them into their backs.

"These wasps will do as I command them to," Blight said as his plague steed stops next to Skeleton and Inferno, "If you move one muscle, they will rip your hearts out with their stingers."

They shivered with fear as the prime Septarians frowned.

Evil laughter echoes through the crowd as multiple familiar eyes opened around the frightened crowd through mage circles.

"You people think you're doing the right thing by killing doctors, mathematicians and those who use logic and science?" Havoc chuckled cruelly, his conquest steed stopping.

"The Seven Deadly Horsemen!" Aida said, "They found their way here!"

"And now...there's a reward for your services." Blight smirked.

Inferno smirked, snapping his fingers as the churches around the town began to combust into flames.

"You think God is happy for killing innocent people because you lot are neophobics?" Inferno cackled, "Well I don't think God is going to save you since he saw every murder you people committed."

"He's right." Skeleton remarked, "And for that, we are here to give you what you deserve!"

"Mercy!" One said in fear.

A wasp latched to the person's back plunged it's blade-like stinger into his back, ripping his heart out which causes panic all over the town.

"The witches were right! We ARE the DEMONS HERE!!" a woman screamed in terror.

They screamed in fear as the wasps flew around.

"They may be jerks, but that doesn't mean they deserve to be killed by these guys!" Yuriknov frowned.

"As much as they are bad people, we have to stop them before things get worse." Sasuke remarked.

They later noticed the residents of New Salem appearing through the mage circle portals as the sorcerers with Hextails tried their best to kill the wasps while protecting the innocents from the Horsemen's reign of terror.

"Quickly! This way!" A doctor shouted, gesturing to a portal that will lead the crowd into a forest. Away from the chaos.

"What!?" Blight glared, "They're saving who killed their kind?!"

"They may be paranoid jerks," Kuromi began, "but that does not mean genocide is right!"

The snow raptor mixes, Kagero and Yukito, lunged out and bit down on the wasps that were about to attack the people and the panicking priests.

Kuromi shouts when she aims her green energy balls at the Horsemen, the four urging their steeds to gallop away from the projectiles as she tries to attack them with her powers.

"We will NOT let our mission fail!" Skeleton shouted as he charged head on.

"No you don't!" The Hextails brothers frowned as they darted onward.

The horse screeched as Skeleton spoke, "You cannot prevent the inevitable, children. If you wish to be spared, then go home and leave this dimension!"

"If it means you guys hurting people, no way!" Aida snapped

The trio slammed their palms on the ground, mage circles appearing as giant ice and earth spikes shot out and staked the demonic horses, making the riders glare and leapt off their vanishing familiars, hands and weapon raised for attack.

"You're dead, you little shits!" Inferno growled, his flame hair crackling with anger.

The fires headed to them as the lizard dragons and New Salem residence evaded.

"STAY STILL!!" he furiously shouted as he sent the flames.

"Don't mind if I do!" Sasuke aims the fired up eye on cursed hand and unleashed a powerful green blast that catches Inferno by surprise when the blast took off the entire upper torso, leaving his legs and tail unharmed.

"Pfft, amateurs," Skeleton clutches his scythe and charges at the Phagetail boy, who uses his cursed hand as a shield against the weapon.

The lower half of Inferno stomps his foot in anger before he begins to use a Hottail technique that allows him to kick fireballs at the teens.

"SASUKE!" Kuromi shouted in fear.

"I'm coming, Sasuke!" Yuriknov calls out, sprinting into battle as his familiar, Pegasus, turns into his basic weapon of choice; armored boots that enables him to fly like Hermes and can deliver powerful kicks.

He shouts, kicking Skeleton down with his powered up boots.

"Little maggot!" A mage circle appeared in his hand and the boy was suddenly pinned to a spire by ethereal chains.

"Ungh...damn!" he frowned.

"My turn." Blight smirked as he motioned the surviving bugs to charge.

"Watch out, children!" One New Salem witch shouted, using a mage circle to use fire at the bugs charging.

As that was happening, Sasuke got up, grunting as he struggled to free himself.

"Found you," Havoc grinned nastily, his cyclops eye and the eyes all over his body glowing bright red.

"Oh shit," he gulped.

Gustave punches the wasps down with his bull-themed gauntlets until he saw Havoc trying to shoot down Hikari, who swooped in to save her brother, and Sasuke trying to evade the eye lasers from the Conquest Horsemen.

"This is crazy!" Aida said as she fought with her mage circles, "We need a miracle to stop these Horsemen!"

She screamed when her white hair gets grabbed by Blight.

"This has gone far enough!!" He growled, a summoning circle appearing as a giant centipede rose out of it, hissing hungrily.

"NOOO!!" Yuriknov shouted, struggling through the chains as a purple glow is seen on his left leg.

"SISTER!" Gustave gasped in fear.

"Leave...LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" He roared as he glowed.

"What?!" they spoke.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Yuriknov said as a mark started glowing on him.

The ethereal chains snapped and a flash of white streaked across the chaos and snatched the surprised Aida into its arms.

"Yuri?" She gasped at the being that saved her.

She looked stunned at what she saw.

"What the fuck?!" Blight spoke with a surprised look on his face.

Steam shot out from the nostrils as the creature that was Yuriknov sets his sister down.

The creature Yuriknov turned into was a large muscular anthropomorphic hybrid of a horse and a lizard judging by the long tail ridged with white and black hair and the horns sticking out from behind his head. He wore a black sleeveless armored top with gold lining and his legs was encased in large white and gold armor, giving him the appearance of having muscular and stronger legs.

"A tikbalang?" Blight muttered in surprise, "Then that means.....?"

He spots a glow on where the unarmored part of his right leg is, seeing a purple snake mark wrapped around his leg.

"He...he's been blessed!" Blight gasped, "He's a chosen to the gods!"

The centipede lunged at Yuriknov but he quickly saw it coming and instantly vanishes in a white streak, dodging the bug smashing into the ground where he stood.

With a roaring neigh, he lifts his armored hooved leg up and kicks the creature with such force, it exploded into numerous insect parts.

"Impossible!" Blight gasped in shock.

The foe was slammed downward.

"It's possible," Yuriknov smirked, lifting his hoof to reveal a flattened Blight.

"Why YOU-!!" Havoc charges after he summons his steed and began to shoot at the dashing Yuriknov.

He laughed as he dodges the lasers.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your time is up." He smirked as he used his power.

He raised his hoof and slams down, creating a powerful shockwave that sent Havoc and his steed flying away.

"I wish I could help in some way," Gustave muttered.

"What about breaking the dam to extinguish the flames?" A sorcerer points out.

"Perhaps." He pondered before going off to the dam.

As that happened, Sasuke got up as he grunted.

"You okay?" one of the biologists asked.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Kuromi checked on him.

They glanced at the cursed arm, seeing the wounds healing thanks to the Septarians' natural healing.

"You heal like the Hextails," the biologist gasped in surprise.

"Of course we do." Sasuke grinned, "That's why we're immortal as you put it."

"Thankfully the cursed Gao put on me made my arm metallic," he taps his cursed arm, which made a soft thumping sound.

With Yuriknov busy fighting the Horsemen of Conquest, Gustave reached the dam as the flames reached to the other parts of the town.

"Okay, no big deal, I just need brute force," he muttered, inspecting the wall.

"Then consider yourself lucky that you are not left out, Gustave," a female voice chuckled.

"Suspira?" He gasped, looking up.

He looked surprised as she appeared nearby.

The giant glowing purple titanoboa goddess gazed down into the stunned Hextail's face, appearing to be flying just like Gairyu in the air as the trinkets tinkled around her long sinuous body with the pink markings glowing bright.

"Why are you here, Suspira?" He whispered in awe.

"Because I can sense your determination like your brother's." She explained, "For your wanting to save these people in this world, despite their fears of the witchcraft."

"Yes, they believed we were the demons, but now they are learning the truth." he said.

Her long forked tongue flicked out in thought before she gazed down at the burning town, "I gave the knowledge of magic to the Hextails when the very first Septarians, the Tokagebitos, first arrived in Septarsis. It is not magic that makes a person a demon or a monster, it is the heart that makes them those things."

"Even a human can be a monster," he phrased, remembering that quote from his father.

"And even now..." she continued, "Perhaps there is something I can give you to assist in stopping the madness."

He gasped when she touches his arm with her tail, her eyes glowing bright. But not bright from the power she uses to drive people to madness and hysteria. But bright from the power she is delivering him.

It was then he felt himself beginning to shift.

As he glowed and shifted, his mark was seen.

"Now use this power wisely." she said to him.

He nodded before he pulls back his fist and smashes the dam open, flooding the canals and the rivers so they can extinguish the flames that are spreading throughout the town.

The waters splashed through the town, the flames hit by the waves of water, being extinguished by the huge waters.

Once it was all clear, the fires had been put out. The town had been saved.

"What?" Skeleton noticed after he puts the unconscious Blight onto his steed.

"How did this-?" Havoc looked up just in time to see a huge figure cartwheeling in the air before crashing down.

"Impossible!" Skeleton spoke, "He's been blessed too?!"

Steam bellowed out of the creature that is Gustave's nostrils before he roared at them.

The form he was blessed with was a giant chimeric hybrid of a bull, a snake and a dragon with an upper body looking similar to a minotaur's but with a dragon-looking face with bull-like horns and the lower half is that of a powerful snake. He wore bulky black armor with the ones forming the gauntlets and padding around his arms being bulkier and white in color with yellow lining.

"Wow! An ophiotaurus!" Aida gasped in awe.

"Get out of here!" He threatened with hate to the Horsemen, "Because if you come back here, I'm going to fucking tear you apart!"

He mooed and hissed at the same time, smashing the ground with sheer might that causes the collapsing burnt church crashing on top of them.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Havoc's voice is heard alongside a portal opening.

Once the foes were gone, the others looked at the transformed two with amazement.

"That...that was amazing!" A sorceress grinned.

"You've been blessed by Suspira herself!" A Hextail shouted as the twins powered down.

"Da, it was so surprising," Yuriknov said, dusting his top hat before putting it on.

"She was even there when I was breaking the dam." Gustave smiled.

The two shifted back to normal with their marks glowing.

"Thankfully the humans now finally knew the truth thanks to what the Horsemen told them," Kuromi said, glancing at the arrested weary priests.

"And now you will learn a thing or two in a cold cell and repent for what you did to us!" A witch angrily announced to the crooks.

"Have mercy." one shivered, "Don't kill us."

"Nyet." Yuriknov said, "Death will not come to you, but you WILL learn the hard way."

The angry Hextails escorted the priests away as the villagers looked down with remorse.

"We were wrong for following the church," a woman sobbed with regret.

"I knew atheism was always the answer." One said.

A few only shook their heads, them being that dumb.

"It's not the churches, it's the actions of the people." Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Da, just because we have magic doesn't mean we are evil," Aida said.

"But what about our crops dying and such?

"You people just don't know what is medicine and how to control the rat population because you've been killing the doctors and those with logic," Sasuke huffed, "It wasn't the Hextails and witches. It was your ignorance."

"He's right." Kuromi nodded, "Learn from each other, try to better understand, and don't be so judgmental, let alone think the magic crops are plagues."

"You guys were being paranoid over NOTHING!" Hikari added.

The humans chattered and muttered to each in agreement.

"Now that you have learned the truth from the Horsemen, its time that you repent your sins and rebuild Salem with the New Salem citizens," Yuriknov commanded, "We maybe different, but we are the same at heart."

"I guess they're right." One woman said.

"We should make sure we learn...together." A sorcerer smiled before the two sides started shaking hands.

The group smiled at the results of them saving this world from the Horsemen, remembering the time when monsters and humans put aside their differences thanks to the king and queen and their vices.

"Your parents are gonna FLIP when they see your marks," Hikari grinned.

They two boys chuckled a bit as Sasuke smiled, "Let's go home. They're probably waiting for us."

***

(End Flashback)

"And that's how we got our Beastal Mewberty." Yuriknov smiled.

The goth lizards with bodyguard, Water Elemental and twin Rippletails were amazed by their story.

"A tikbalang and an ophiotaurus?" Natashya muttered, "Those creatures are based on the powers of punching and kicking."

"Of course they are." Aida smiled, "And being blessed by one of the gods was a miracle."

"Damn." Squall smirked.

"That's way cooler," Druaga said, "Just like how me and Rocky got our Beastal Mewberty forms."

"Speaking of that, I wanna say that you rock, Rocky!" Puma praised her grandson.

He chuckled a bit.

"Aww grandma." he smiled.

"These adventures are pretty amazing." Druaga smiled.

They noticed the pirate alternates approaching them, all wearing winter clothing when Leon notices something about Dirk's right eye and arm.

"Your eye and arm...," he noticed with surprise.

"Yeah?" he spoke.

He opened Dirk's coat a bit as he examined them.

"He got scratched by Skeleton's scythe and now.....he is almost half Ghost Rider," Druaga explained.

The socket where Dirk's right eye used to be was regenerated but the slitted pupil was yellow with the sclera being black. As for his arm, it almost matches Sasuke's cursed arm but the fingers were tipped with claws formed from the bones of his fingers.

"At least you got an arm and eye back in some way." Cutlass said.

"Looks like I'll be seen as some apparition because of this," he unclenched and clenched his new arm.

"But at least you gained the power to nullify spells," Whiplash smirked.

"Yeah, that is true." he spoke with concern, "At least I'm not blown up or Penanced like the Cyborg Seth from Sugar's dimension."

"Speaking of which...where's Sugar and her comrades at anyway?" Aerosmite spoke.

"Since she now discovered about having a family," Panther began, "She believed that taking the prime version of her family and the others for a brief visit on the Christmas holiday would be an interesting trip."

"Plus she wanted to see how her world was doing back home." Puma said.

"That explains this funny video I got on Youtube," Aida muttered, showing them the video.

She clicks it, playing the video showing a furious Draxx choking his purple Dragoncycle, Tracer, as Chilly, Sugar's Dragoncycle watches with surprise as the baby Dragoncycles watched.

"WE HAD A DEAL! WE HAD AN ORAL CONTRACT!!" he growled at the choking Dragoncycle.

"Why's he so mad about?" Tom questioned, watching the video.

"Perhaps he's mad that he didn't neuter his animal and that it impregnated Sugar's," Puma scoffed.

"Stop it, STOP IT!!" a furious Sugar shouted, tearing Draxx away from Tracer as the purple Dragoncycle pulled back.

Tracer whined a bit as Chilly only nuzzled him.

"Draxx, no! I thought we got that out of your system!" she said in the video, "Don't tell me you STILL have resentment to your sister."

"The bastard tricked me during that night we had before I decided to take him to the vet to get him neutered!" He huffed in anger.

"I think they would like Deathstalker and Chinook," Helen smiled as the Dragoncycles checked out on the scorpiofelis and werebat.

"Easy there," the bat chuckled.

"Besides, they're not so bad, dad." Helen continued.

"Well that explains it a bit." Aerosmite chuckled at the video.

"So how did you get your marks, Druaga and Rocky? And how did Dirk get his new eye and arm?" Squall insisted.

"It sorta goes like this after the Mina of that world decided to repent for her crimes against Kaiju kind and sympathizers alike before she goes to jail," Druaga began.

***

(Flashback)

Mina looked more down as the sighing Druaga only patted her for comfort.

"Look, you're doing this to make amends before you and your Jeagers go to jail for what you did to the Kaijus and the humans who helped them," she tried to reason, "This is your best shot of redeeming yourself after what the Horsemen revealed to you during the destruction of California."

The resistance Jeager robots and the kaijus with them glanced at her with pity before looking up ahead as they swam and flew across the ocean, heading to a large volcanic island in the distance.

"We'll be there soon." Rocky spoke.

"Right." Gina nodded, "Perhaps once the madness is over, maybe then I can look up and see my personality switched sister..."

"Maybe." they said.

They hear roaring as they saw the giant volcano explode with magma.

"I hope your lavabending isn't rusty, Rocky," Druaga gulped in fear.

"Here goes." Rocky said as he gulped, then closed his eyes, preparing to concentrate.

The lava spills down from the mouth of the volcano, spreading across the land as Rocky begins perform his lavabending technique.

Many bending masters quarreled that lavabending is basically another form of waterbending considering lava is molten rocks. But despite its liquefied form, the Groundtails and Rockfangs found it as another way of earthbending.

They watched as the magma parts away and solidifies for the entire army to go through thanks to Rocky's lavabending.

"This is it!" Gaoru spoke, "It's time we dealt with this once and for all!"

"I can't wait to take on the jackasses." Baal spoke smugly.

The volcano explodes again, this time seeing the culprit behind the volcano's sudden explosion.

A fiery demonic horse neighed, rearing up its front hooves as its rider laughed with excitement.

"That's him! That's the guy who burnt my base and men!" Jeager Mina pointed.

"Holy shit!" Baal spoke.

"Girls, get ready!" daughter Mina shouted to her siblings.

Inferno raised his arms up, some mage circles forming as more magma spews out as he laughs.

"It took me A MONTH to grow back!" He grinned, "And Shinigami has given us new tricks too!!"

He rose some lava nearby before tossing a lava ball near them, most yelping as they evaded.

"Two can play at that game," Bureizu growled, flying towards the flame Hextail with sparks trailing behind her wings.

He winced as Druaga shouted, "Give it all you got!"

"Right!" Amy nodded as the half dragons transformed.

Inferno's eyes widened when he sees the half dragons flying towards him in dragon form.

However, he smirked with delight.

"You're not the only ones who can transform into beasts," he chuckled.

His mark glowed as he transformed.

"Shit." Rocky frowned.

He and his stallion jumps into the volcano. Moments later, loud bubbling and rumbling are heard as a giant reptilian humanoid figure rose out of the mouth of the volcano, composed of lava, fire and volcanic rocks. The monsterized Inferno roared as three stallion heads neighed out from where his waist is, spewing out magma and fire in every direction.

"We got company!" Jeager Star pointed to the sky.

"Hoo boy!" Jeager Marco spoke.

"GET DOWN!" Mizuchi spoke as a few dodged and ducked.

"Ugh, I hate that Inferno!" Lita glared.

"You're not the only one!" Baal growled.

Loud buzzing is heard, making them look up to see some kind of kaiju-sized reptilian vulture with pests flying around it and covered in sicknesses of all kind as the beast screeched out, spreading a mist of decay that made another nauseous.

"Blight," Loup coughed, covering his nose.

"And where's Death and Conquest?" Gina coughed.

They heard the sound of horse screeching as they turned, noticing Skeleton on his familiar approaching.

But what was scary was that he and his stallion seemed to be fused together to form into a giant skeletal reptilian centaur. In his hand, he wielded his trusty scythe.

Finally, the waters bubbled as a giant cephalopod beast rose, rearing its reptilian head as the horse heads neighed from the tips of the tentacles where red eyes replaced the suckers on its tentacles.

"That is nightmare wrenching," Dirk gulped.

"Ugh, gross!" Cutlass groaned.

"Greetings." he smirked, "It seems you are here to interrupt the inevitable."

"Only because you guys suck!" Dirk glared.

"SUCK ON THIS!!" Inferno's horse heads roared as he blasted magma directly at them.

Mizuchi quickly slithers in and blasted water out of her two mouths, sollidifying the magma as she roared at him.

"I'm the one you're fighting!" She challenged, slithering forward.

The two clashed with the two's powers colliding.

"Be careful!" Burizaru shouted.

Blight screeched, trying to smack her with his wing but she swooped down, avoiding the wing before she clamps her jaw onto his leg, trying to fight her urge to vomit when she tasted his rancid blood and flesh.

"Any last words?" Skeleton challenged Basilisk, the panther-like crocodilian kaiju growling as dark energies pulsed within the spikes on his back.

"You should stay in your own world." he spoke as the energies prepared to fire.

He raised his scythe and charged, roaring.

"Crap, look out!" Dirk shouted, clinging onto Baal's back as the leonine dragon kaiju lunges at the charging centaur with a roar.

"TAKE THIS!" Skeleton shouted as he prepared to use his weapon.

"NOOOOO!" the frill lizard shouted, blocking the attack as he jumped to Skeleton.

Baal bashes him away by using his tail. However, the giant scythe's tip scratched the pirate Rasticore's back, making him yell out in pain.

"DIRK!!" Cutlass cried out in shock.

"NOOO!!" Whiplash gasped in horror.

The frill lizard screamed in agony as he was hit, the one arm lizard with one eye almost falling.

"Dirk!" Baal quickly grabbed him with his large claw.

He grunted in pain, feeling something is growing out of him as the kaiju Rasticore strides back to a safe place where Cutlass and Whiplash are.

He almost fell before Dagger snatched him by the tail.

"What's happening to him?" Whiplash asked in fear.

"I don't know, but look!" He points to Dirk's missing eye and tied sleeve.

They immediately removed his shirt and coat as they watched something happening to Dirk.

"Wh...what's happening?!" he grunted and screamed in pain, the group noticing what seemed to be an arm and eye starting to form.

Indigo electricity crackled from his eye socket and the stump of his arm, the pirates watching in shock as an eye with a black sclera and yellow slitted pupil is formed in the socket and black flesh growing from the stump of his arm, ending with a vicious-looking hand where the bomes formed the clawed fingers.

"That scythe must have given you the power of a wraith," Dagger said with shock.

"What?!" Skeleton spoke in shock from the scythe's attack, "It was suppose to have ended you!"

"Yeah, I'm confused too." Inferno spoke.

The regenerated Dirk rose up, glancing at where Jeager Mina is struggling against the virus Blight put in her. He robotically approaches her, his demon-looking arm outstretched to her.

"Dirk?" Whiplash called out with worry.

A green energy wisped out from from the woman's eyes and mouth, surging into the claw before he shatters it like glass.

"You....nullified it," child Mina gasped in awe.

"That...that's amazing." Serena smiled.

"Yeah..." he started to grin, "I guess this power IS useful."

He felt a twitch from his new eye, making him see some glowing wisp coming out from different parts of the transformed Horsemen to which he believes are their weak points.

"Mizuchi! Aimed the water at Inferno's back!" He yelled at the two-headed Kaiju.

She nodded as she quickly did so, Inferno realizing too late as he was hit at the back.

"NOOO!" he screamed in agony.

He and his horse heads screeched in agony as most of their parts became solid rock.

"Here's your cue, Rocky!" Mizuchi threw the fully prepared Groundtail directly at where the stuggling Inferno is.

"Time to end this, Groundtail Style!"

The boy sent some sharp rocks at Inferno as the wet lizard grunted from being hit rapidly.

"You're doing great, Rocky!" Gina shouts

He laughed cockily, resuming his rock throwing at the weakened Inferno until he didn't fully notice Havoc screeching, horse-headed tentacles with eye suckers aiming straight for him.

"ROCKY!" Druaga screamed.

THe boy screamed as he was hit.

"NOOO!!" She spoke in horror before another tentacle snatched her.

She screamed when the tentacle caught her, the limbs bringing her and Rocky face-to-face with the octopus-like Havoc.

"Wanna fight dirty huh? I'll give something dirty to you!" He opened his mouth wide.

"NO!!" Bureizu shouted, trying to swoop in to save them but Blight slashed at her back.

"Its me you're fighting," he chuckled evilly before screeching.

"Bastard!" Mizuchi snapped as she fought him.

As the two struggled, the foe prepared to devour the two.

"We could use a miracle now." Druaga muttered.

Basilisk tries to reach for them with Jeager Marco and Star sprinting toward them but it was too late as they watched the two teens fall into the mouth of Havoc.

"Rocky! Druaga!" Gina screamed in horror.

Havoc laughed evilly at his victory until he felt a sudden kick in his stomach.

"Ungh...belly hurts." he muttered before feeling more kicks, then bashings.

"My stomach...it's like it's on fire!" he shouted in pain.

His belly inside started to glow, confusing him as the dragon girl daughter noticed, "What the-!?"

At that moment, something bashed the stomach open.

There was a trumpeting roar when a tusked serpentine lizard with flowers and branches forming spikes that ran down its back and horns slithered out of the bash-opened stomach, followed by a large creature that had a head of a crocodile, front body of a lion and back legs of a leopard roaring out.

On the serpent's neck was a glowing purple and brown mark that has a snake embracing a komodo dragon in a coil and on the chimera's right arm was a grey crocodile snapping its jaws.

"They've been blessed!?" Havoc groaned in agony.

The beast death glared at where Havoc was.

"THAT IS FOR DEVOURING US!" The beast with familiar Groundtail voice snapped.

The mark glowed as the voice of the Ivytail shouted, "AND THIS IS FOR INVADING THIS WORLD!"

The serpent gave out a trumpeting elephant-like roar, thrusting her elephant-like tusk into Havoc's only eye as he screeched in agony. 

To make things worse for him is when she notices her talons touching him as creepers and weeds spread all over him like a disease.

"Not on my watch!" Skeleton growled, galloping in full speed with scythe raised.

Rocky roared, slamming his muscular lion paws down that causes two giant slabs of rock to flip up and squash the unsuspecting Skeleton.

Skeleton screeched as he was squished while the lizard pirates and others saw Mizuchi struggling.

"Mizuchi?" Baal called out with worry.

"Mom!" Rayzar and Steelix shouted when they saw their mother struggling.

"Unnh...let...go!" The second head shouted as the villain slammed her to the edge of the lava.

"That's what you get for making me wet, whore!" Inferno roared, the horse heads clamping their teeth onto her arms and torso so they can shove her down into the lava.

She grunted, struggling to push back and ignoring the burning pains all over her body.

They knew they have to save her. So...the best way to distract the fire Hextail is when Steelix quickly scampered up behind him and blew away the flames that acts as his hair.

"Woah! Is my hair out!?" He gasped, touching his bald head.

The dragons screeched as they grabbed him and slammed the powered down Inferno quickly.

"Agh! Retreat!" He shouted to the wounded Blight.

"I hear ya, I hear ya," he huffed, swooping down to snatch Havoc and Skeleton's severed hands and the exhausted Inferno into his talons.

The villains opened a portal, making their escape.

"Get back here!" the beastal Druaga shouted, missing them as the portal closed.

"Dammit, they got away!" Rocky growled in frustration.

The two detransformed and landed with the now non dragoned Loverberry siblings on top of Baal.

"At least this world is saved." Mizuchi, having recovered, replied.

"Yeah, and I took care of the magma by the way," Rayzar gestured to the solidified lava.

***

Later, Jeager Mina is seen being handcuffed by the resistance members.

"At least you did something good," Jeager Star said as they escort her to the ship that will transport her back to America.

"You may be on the way to recovery, Mina." Jeager Marco replied, "And on the bright side, at least you learned."

She nodded softly as Gina sighed, "And I promise not to be so judgmental on any version of my sister that is willing to repent."

"Yeah, not all of the Minas are like that," Garou nodded, putting a hand on her back.

The two Septarian teens glanced at the marks on their neck and arm, amazed at what they gained when in the belly of Havoc.

"I can't believe we got blessed." Rocky grinned.

"I know." she nodded, "And became beastal."

"You guys just turned into a grootslang and an Ammit!" Gina praised, "But I'm tad curious of why May Kamandag chose you as his champion as well."

"Good question." Dagger pondered.

"We'll probably ask when we get home." Druaga said.

Dirk, meanwhile, looked at where his new arm and eye were at, glancing curiously at the newly made ones that were creepy, yet moved like normal.

"You should get a new nickname for yourself," Silver chuckled, "Instead of One-Armed Rasticore. How about Devil Hand Rasticore instead?"

"Heh, I think I'll like that, son." he smiled to him as he put his shirt and coat on.

"Dad..." Gold spoke, "I think you look good with your new hand and eye.

"Despite making you look a little scary," she added.

"Who cares? At least he has his arm and eye back," Cutlass smirked, patting her daughter's head.

Dagger glances up to his kaiju self alongside his children and Whiplash.

"We thank you for the assistance, newcomers." Basilisk replied, "Perhaps it might be time to visit your world and see what your Toffee and his comrades are like."

Basilisk bowed his head, "For the sake of all life, big and small, we will do our best to end Shinigami's reign."

Loup glanced at the dimensional scissors he's holding and to the Kaijus.

"I think we need a bigger scissors for this," he joked a bit.

A few only laughed a bit with grins on their faces.

***

(End Flashback)

"And that's how it went down." Druaga smiled.

"You got eaten alive and burst out of his gut like a Xenomorph!? How gnarly is that!?" Janna grinned.

"Yeah, we still reek like stomach acid after that," Rocky laughed nervously.

"That explains that god-awful smell when you two came back with the kaijus," Puma gagged, her mountain lion gagging with disgust.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tom said, holding his nose.

"At least we're alive thanks to being blessed." Druaga smiled.

"Yeah, can you imagine what it would be like regenerating back to normal like what happened to Rast back then?" Star giggled, remembering his tiny state.

Dirk secretly gave her a death glare.

"Oh yeah. I remember." Marco chuckled a bit as Dirk frowned a little.

"You oughta be careful though," Panther warned, "Septarian husbands or wives are viciously protective of their mates' recovery."

"That explains why most of the assassins at the guild have broken bones and black eyes," Star realized.

"And why I saw Miseria, who I didn't know her name at the time, hissing at us as we left the Assassin's Guild after interrogating Rast and accusing him of using Yadda Yadda Berries." Marco pondered.

"Yeah, lizards are pretty scary when they're married," Janna shrugged.

"But I like the one where she gave the guild members nightmares by showing off severed heads of her bounties to them."

Only a few shuddered upon remembering the memory of that particular scene that day they were in the Plains of Time watching the pasts.

"Still, I'm glad that we got blessed," Druaga said, shaking snow off her coat."

"And the fact that the Evil Dimension us-es are still in those worlds that Ripjaw, Hokage and Leona talked about," Aerosmite said with worry.

"That sucks." Rocky sighed.

"But hey, with my new power, we can take them head on." Dirk smirked as he showed his clawed skeletal hand, "They won't know what hit 'em."

"The Miserias locked themselves up in their rooms when they heard about the Lycan world though," Whiplash points out.

"That explains why they're so jumpy." Dagger spoke.

"But at least we figured out what worlds they're in now that we got the information we needed," Tom said, "I'm a little scared of our evil us-es having Beastal Mewberty."

"It'll be okay, Tom, we just got ourselves prepared for what's coming," Star said.

"I sure hope everything's okay now we got plans tomorrow," Yuriknov said, gazing up to the grey skies.

He hopes things will be alright for themselves.

End of Part 24


	25. Some Bonding and the Prime Tomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's coming close to Christmas time in the prime world as some bondings from not just the recently discovering families and alternates celebrate together, but the pirate Septarians have their own way of celebrating. Meanwhile, Hotaru meets up with the prime version of the boy lizard who had a crush on her from the post-apocalyptic world, Tomba. All while a plan is made to make Miseria enter the Lycan dimension through trickery.

Part 25: Some Bonding and the Prime Tomba

Elias and Ai giggled when they saw the snowflakes fluttering down from the sky when they with their families and the alternate lizards of the other Earth where Draxx and Sugar lived arrived through the portal.

Weeks have finally passed in this world, and they saw a really good progress going on through the Earthni community now that the Septarians are accepted to walk among them as equals.

"So, did you find the Rippletails of this world?" Shino asked Alternate Ronin, hoping for some good news.

He nodded with a warm smile, "We have. Turns out they have been living as humans thanks to the transformation watches."

"In fact...there had been a lot of Septarians outside of Seth's clan who were disguised as humans temporarily to prevent their situation like father's." he continued.

"Who's leading them?" Dispaira asked.

"Umi, but she believes a worthy leader will come to lead the tribe one day," he answered.

The alternate Miseria seemed surprised as well as Licorice by his answer.

"Wow." was all Dispaira said.

"So much has changed since we last arrived here." Licorice smiled a bit.

"Seems to me that things are doing really well after the gods made their appearances," Miseria smiled, seeing a huge Mewnian mountain carved to give it a Mount Rushmore makeover. 

Instead of the heads of presidents, they were the heads of the ten Gods of Septarsis.

"The gods have struck the Mewmans really well and since then, they are very careful of not trying to anger them in the worst way possible," Alternate Ronin said.

"What about your version of the dragons?" Kougato replied.

"We are not sure." the alternate version of his grandson replied, "I haven't seen my family outside of my sister and ex-father since after the worlds fused."

"They must be hidden somewhere in fear of being segregated by the Mewmans," Sasuke concluded.

After watching Elias and Ai joining the Septarian children in a game of snowball fighting, a disturbing question came to Kandy's mind.

"What happened to Mina and the Solarians of this world?" 

The alternates of this world froze. They were silent for like five minutes until Draxx answered in a dreadful voice.

"We......," he hesitated, "We ate them."

They looked horrified as the alternate Kandy shedded tears.

"It...it was horrible." she muttered, "But we only ate them to not anger my father or he would've kicked my husband out."

The alternate Seth was especially horrified about the reveal as he felt pained.

"Oh yeah...from the stories they told us." Elias remembered.

"I'll never forget that one part where the other Grandpa decided to put Solarians on the menu," Ai shivered, "I can hear his, "You want real monsters? Then I'll add Solarian into my diet." quote so much upon hearing it"

"When did he decided to make Solarians livestock!?" Shino gasped in horror and disgust.

"It was some time after the worlds cleaved and we were shunned because almost everyone viewed Septarians as evil." Draxx replied, "And they blamed not just me, but us lizards for Moon's betrayal plan gone wrong."

"That doesn't make sense!" Ren frowned.

"Mina's a jerk AND insane!" Kaida frowned, "But that didn't mean she deserved to be eaten up!"

"Worst of all..." Sugar said in tears, "Mina almost killed me had it not been for my future husband and former father biting her neck."

"What's worst was the predatory look in his eyes before he decided to eat her alive," Draxx shivered dreadfully, "All the Solarians could do was watch."

"And that's when your father's taste for Solarian started to come in." Hotaru realized.

"And the meat of the Solarians were kept fresh for years due to his connections with the Wintertails." Hunter explained.

Each looked worried.

"That's awful." Ronin said.

Kinjiru only held her mouth with fear and horror, "All this because of what your Toffee almost did before Star killed him..."

"I really am a monster," alternate Seth whispered, covering his face in shame.

"The screams...," Sugar trembled, "Oh the horrible screams when he devoured Mina! Including when my father's men began butchering them in a way humans butcher their cattle!"

He hugged his alternate granddaughter as Kougato replied, "Shhh...it's okay...this world's version of your father is no more. It's over for him and the gods will ensure his punishment is well deserved in the spirit world."

The prime versions watched the alternate Seth comfort the other Kandy, making them remember of the Japanese alternates, Zencho and Kogahime.

"But for now, you do not have to be forced to eat human flesh," Toffee concluded.

"He's right." Miseria said with a smile, "And thanks to us, you're no longer outcasts."

"I'm sorry..." the alternate Seth replied as he wiped Sugar's tears, "I'm sorry this had been a burden for you."

"I know." She said to him.

Ronin walked away a bit, taking a good look at the construction going on in a new neighborhood where the Septarians can make it their home.

What brought a smile to his face was the sight of the Septarian workers working together with other monsters and humans.

"Is it true Magmakith has sons?" Alternate Seth asked his alternate son.

"Yes." he replied, "Would you like to see them?"

He nodded slowly with a smile, just before the alternate children pets their parents' Dragoncycles alongside their babies.

"We will be back, Tracer," Hunter promised, hugging the purple Dragoncycle's face, "Be good to the babies and to Chilly."

Tracer nods with a smile as Chilly nuzzled him tenderly.

"Everything is alright now the banished tribes have decided to shed their disguises and live among us," Alternate Ronin announced, "Though, I have a really good feeling about the other Miseria's true purpose here."

"Really?" She said with surprise.

He nodded with a smile.

"So wait...if Seth was alive in this world and given cyborg parts at the time...what about your mother?" Kandy began as she realized in horror, "And does this mean your Fangore is still alive in this world too?!"

"If he is, I'm gonna be pissed off." Miseria frowned.

"But we're ready this time." Lilac smiled, "Despite my sister, two friends here, and I still six year olds."

"Right, the Neverzone incident," Miseria sighed in embarrassment.

"Though I got something from that weird place next to the Sacred Citadel in the Neverzone," Violet announced with pride and glee.

"Wait? Seriously? We didn't notice that," Miseria said with surprise.

"Let me see." Dispaira asked.

"Well..." the four six year olds meekly grinned with Violet showing it.

For a six-year-old, they were quite surprised that Violet can lift the weapon up.

Almost similar to Miseria's sword, the weapon was a long powerful spear with blue, red, white and black clothes tied around the end of the blade with the blade being shaped in a jagged shark's tooth with matching dragon symbols along the edge.

"They call it the Spear of the Four Dragons," Violet introduced, "Like other Mom's Sword of the Four Beasts, it has the similar power to kill immortals and gods."

"Wow," Dispaira awed, taking the spear.

"And Osiris helped you find this?" Alternate Seth asked with a bit of a grin.

"It was during my 16th birthday that it was found." Violet explained.

"A year before we got Quickfang," Lilac grinned, holding the velocifelis cub proudly.

"Elias, Ai? Please tell me you got crazy badass weapons alongside with the others from the Neverzone too," Miseria said in a scolding manner.

"Of course we did." Elias grinned.

"We did too." Oki smiled as each showed their weapons.

"Oh my god," Rasticore facepalmed, "It's like Marco with El Choppo."

"El Choppo? That's a lame-ass name for Kinryumaru," Kinta scoffed, showing off her Neverblade.

"Good thing Marco isn't here to hear you say that, hearing how close he is with that katana," Zaza chuckled.

A few chuckled a bit as Octavius looked at Kinjiru looking at the snow with a small somber tone, patting her a bit.

"Anyway," Draxx began, "It's gonna get some getting use to now that I'm kind of a king of Septarsis."

"Trust me, it's going to be hard," Rasticore wisely advised.

"Here, Mom, you can have the Spear," Violet offered, "Just in case you want to fight for the Rippletails."

She took it as she nodded, "Right."

"Maybe..." Sugar began, "Maybe afterwards, we'll have a good Christmas together...for once."

"Maybe it's also time to find the dragons of your dimension." Ryo pondered, "Let alone the families that are still around in this world."

"Something tells me that in this world, Dmitri and Natashya are the big bosses of the town," Miseria uttered, spying a couple of professional Hextail agents walking side-by-side with a familiar-looking goth lizard couple.

"They were really impressive if you get to know them well," Alternate Ronin chuckled.

"Wow." A few smiled.

"Maybe the Hextails can help us find the dragons here." Ichigo asked Kaida.

"Well, there is a good reason why they are friends with Eclipsa when she renewed Monster Town," Sugar nodded in agreement.

"And they must have really killed a lot of Pie Folk and Solarians before Mina got mauled and eaten up," Miseria muttered.

A few shuddered as she continued, "But I digress. Having them find the dragons with us is gonna be a piece of cake."

"It'd be like a Stump Day miracle." Sugar smiled.

"So wait, the stump's still around?" Tetsuro asked.

"Sort of...half of it was gone with the worlds fused." she explained.

They glanced to where the sight of the stump was, seeing half of it still standing with some concerned.

"Well....we gotta get ready to find the dragons," alternate Kinjiru suggested, adjusting her coat.

"After I see Magmakith's sons," alternate Seth promised.

***

They heard the roars of a T-Rex, the alternate Seth realizing who it might be.

"Magmakith?" He whispered in shock.

Loud stomping can be heard coming to their way including feeling the vibrations on the ground. The two T-Rexes halted, shocked by what they're seeing.

"Seth?" Natsu gasped in shock.

"Impossible!" his brother remarked.

"This is the father who was remorseful." Kandy quickly explained to them.

"She's right." Ronin explained

The stunned alternate Seth slowly approaches them, both of them hesitating because of their upbringing by their father who protects them from his master by hiding them in the stump.

But seeing that this Seth isn't similar to the Seth that rode on their father into battle, they leaned into his hand with a soft grunt.

"I guess..." the alternate Seth slowly began, "I guess Magmakith had his reasons to keep you two a secret."

"They're so similar to their father." the alternate Kinjiru said in amazement.

"They are, except each of them has his powers," Kandy smiled as Seth pats the two T-Rexes.

"I have something to ask though," Shino began, "Since Mom and the other versions of Moms refused to go into the Lycan world, would they change their minds if they sees their Lycan alternate?"

"Maybe." Ren said.

"Wait, Lycan alternate?" Miseria spoke with some concern.

"Yeah, that's what the humans and vampires in the Underworld series call the werewolves," Rasticore said, "I have to admit the Death Dealer vampires are kinda awesome if the assassins back at the guild are like Selena."

"At least they're not like Twilight." Kandy admitted.

"You watched that movie too? Wow." Sugar gasped in delight.

"It sucks," Miseria gagged, "I prefer our wereanimals than the lycans in Underworld and in the WereWorld series? Too stupid without any animal traditions and such."

She begins to walk away from the group, heading straight down to town.

"No matter how awesome Selena is in Underworld, I wouldn't want to go to a world that is like Twilight."

"At least the vampires there aren't sparkly." Dispaira explained.

A few chuckled, knowing that it was true.

Kinjiru smiled a bit, happy that the entire family was together at last and bonding, especially her own family. She had never felt closer than that.

Seth only held his wife with a bit of pride, her speaking, "Do you think this could be our second chance? To repent for all the wrongs that had happened?"

"I hope so." He said to his wife, "I hope so."

"Zencho did say that in different timelines and dimensions, we have different fates," Toffee reminded.

"Wonder how the wereanimals we have would think of helping out fight the villains in the Lycan World?" Ren questioned.

"Willingly," Shino chuckled.

***

Being from a dimension where the timeline is set during the 18th century have made Cutlass curious and eager to check out the new things in her temporary home.

For once, she learned the use of birth control pills and some private things from her prime alternate when she returned from visiting Sugar and Draxx's world.

"Curious, honey?" Dirk asked.

She looked through the modern 21st century items, amazed at a few things.

"Of course I am." she giggled with glee as her tail wagged.

She giggled a bit, remembering one story she heard from her alternate.

"I didn't know there was a world where you're the main dancer of a burlesques world."

He blushed meekly a bit.

"I still couldn't believe there were those kinds of kinks." he spoke.

She hummed, leaning down on the bed and kicking off her boots.

"Remember when you said you wished you had two hands when we did it the first time?" She asked, laying on her side.

He nodded as his own boots were removed, his coat fallen to the floor.

She wagged her tail with a smile as she continued, "Well now that we're together and you got your arm and eye back, sorta..."

She leaned to him as he sat on the bed, her on his lap.

He watched her slowly pulling her shirt off to show her breasts to him.

"I suggest you give it a try," she murmured, giving a peck on his lips.

"But..but wouldn't the kids, Dagger and Whiplash hear us?" He gulped nervously.

She giggled, yanking his shirt off as both were topless, "Maybe."

She smirked, taking both of his hands to hold her breasts as she softly moaned, "As for the kids, Dagger and Whiplash had them check this...theater performance in the main town square."

"Cutlass...Miseria..." he whispered.

She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out two chain pendants, both of them having a cutlass charm and a dirk charm.

"Found these at a shop," she smiled, putting her cutlass charm necklace around her neck, "Got a dagger and a spear one for Dagger and Whiplash too."

She fastens the dirk charm necklace around Dirk's neck, the charm resting on his chest as the pirate Miseria wraps her arms around his neck.

The pirate Rasticore grinned a bit.

"I think they look good." he smiled.

"Now let's see how good you are with both hands." she smirked as he slowly pinched her tits.

She stifled a moan when he did that, her tail wagging when he presses his face into her cleavage, purring while licking around her tits and her breasts.

"Unnnh so good." she mutters as he licks.

"Mmm...so tasty after years of being separate from you." the male muttered as a bulge in his pirate pants rose.

He smiled, having missed this sex with her, having missed her after all those years.

"Let's get this out of you," she pulled his pants off, releasing the twitching penis from its confines with the female rubbing her chin in admiration.

"You still got it," she mused, stroking him.

"Heh, fuck yeah I do." He grinned as she pulled her own pants off.

He looked at her starting to lick the penis she stroked, him growling and moaning softly.

"You never done this before when we first did it," he growled, laying down on his back while watching her pleasure him with her mouth.

She moaned delightfully when she sucked his cock, slobbering it up with her saliva as she enjoys herself on it.

She felt his hand on her head, pushing her down so she is deep throating him, making her moan with pleasure.

"I know." she smirked, "But it was mating season and all that...and with mating season out of the way and us together after so long...I can finally do this."

She suckled and licked as he groaned loudly, his frill slowly flapping upward.

"Agh! Cutlass.....Miseria....!" He moaned, arching his back with a grunt when she feels her hand gripping his sac.

He bucked with him thrusting his dick into her mouth, her slightly gagging as she suckled.

He firmly held her head down, rising up into a sitting position until he let out a cry, his frills flapped up as he releases his cum into her mouth, Cutlass caught by surprise when he cummed, pulling his still squirting cock out which lead to some of it splattering onto her face and breasts.

"Looks like someone's a messy eater," he panted with a chuckle.

"Fuck...that was good." she smiled with a lick on her cummed lips.

As that happened, neither noticed the door slightly cracked open, the sounds of Whiplash's soft erotic moaning heard.

"Whiplash, were you listening to us?!" She gasped in shock, her panic resulting in her nearly squashing Dirk's genitalia when she tries to cover his manhood from view.

"YEOW!!" he squealed in pain.

"Sorry!" she gasps upon realizing.

She peeked inside as she snapped, "I can't believe you would..."

It was then their eyes saw what was going on. The nude half dragon having been licked and cumming on her shirtless lizard pirate lover.

"Oh gods!" Dirk spoke as his penis regenerated, the two finally noticing as Dagger covered his covered bulge with the dragon yelping.

"Dirk! Cutlass!" she panicked, "This is private!"

"Oh gods, you didn't even know we were..." the Rippletail pirate groaned in embarrassment.

"The door must've opened when Dagger and I..." she blushed uneasily as she covered her small breasts in worry, "We thought no one was home and..."

"Everyone, calm down! Calm down!" Dagger, the more reasonable one in the cabin spoke.

"Ungh, and I was so horny!" Dirk muttered.

"You're not the only one who's let down by interruptions." Dagger frowned a bit, "Especially on intruding on us."

"Dammit, here I was in a good mood too," she sighed, snatching the blanket off the bed to cover up her nudity.

"You can say now that we're even now," Whiplash said, trying to sound reassuring.

The men, however, had a strange glint on their eyes, a glint that was used for something erotic.

"Well since we're all here..." Dagger spoke, acting calmly.

Cutlass was suddenly grabbed by her lover from behind, making her drop the blanket when she and Whiplash found themselves thrown onto the large king-sized bed.

"Perhaps we should continue in a most erotic way." the gray lizard with hair chuckled, his pants unbuttoned as Whiplash blushed.

"Oh gods." the half dragon whispered as she was pinned down by him.

The pirates got themselves busy with their foursome in the room they are; Cutlass bending over a chair as Dirk humped her, his new arm leaving some scratches on her side and Whiplash clutching onto Dagger who growled and grunted, clinging onto her as he thrusted.

They wondered how the others would take it if they were spied on.

***

The four pirate lizards basked in their lovemaking when Hotaru strolled down the street of where the alternate homes were.

She blushed when she heard the moans of the alternates from each home.

"Oh gods." She said as she heard the voices.

She didn't know how to respond to it. It reminded her of the boy from the post apocalyptic world.

"Excuse me?" She looked up, startled by a boy's voice when her eyes widened at what she's seeing.

It was Tomba. But not from the PA World, but from here.

"Are you lost?" He asked kindly.

"Oh uh yes." She nodded, slightly blushing at him.

"Here...allow me." he smiled to her as she got a good look at his prime counterpart.

Like the PA version, his scales were black and his hair was red, but instead of being messy and spiked up, it was straight, only reaching his neck. He wore a green camo winter parka, blue jeans with patches of music instruments and weapons stitched onto it and wore a brown fingerless glove on his right hand.

"I'm Tomba by the way," he introduced with a smile as they walked down the snow-covered sidewalk.

"Hotaru." She smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Tomba."

"Sure." He chuckled a bit.

"Things are a little scary now everyone has heard of what Shinigami and the evil bad guys are planning to do," he said, "Would it be possible for more champions to come to defeat this guy?"

"Hopefully." Hotaru pondered, "Though they would have to be worthy to the Septarsis gods."

"At least you're worthy enough to gain Gairyu's blessing," he glanced to the red dragon mark under her collar.

She blushed, pulling her collar up to hide it, "It was just so...surprising that me and my sister would gain Gairyu's blessings. But I do think you would be worthy enough to get noticed by Herakles."

"Really?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Possibly."

After a few moments, the Dragontail girl smiled, "We...we should get something warm to drink at the cafe."

"Good thinking," he nodded, stopping at a red light when they saw some snow dinosaurs passing by, both Wintertails and snow and Ice Age beasts looking comfortable in the snow because of their adaptation.

"Tell me about yourself, Tomba," she suggested, the teens strolling down the street again when the lights turn green, reaching the cafe.

As they ordered their warm drinks, he pondered, "Well my family and I use to live in the mountains for one thing."

"Wow." she smiled in amazement.

"I also dabble in construction at times." he chuckled a bit.

"Wow, you must have been really strong handling the construction like that," she said in amazement.

"Sure am, the tribes who worship Herakles are dubbed as Septarsis' strongest warriors with the Metaltails being barbarians, the Bonetails being berserkers and the Groundtails being fighting champions."

"I heard that Chief Puma's grandson got blessed by Herakles," she said.

"Cool." He smirked, though somewhat a bit jealous before continuing, "So you're the daughter of the Rippletail and Fangtail chiefs, huh?"

She nodded a bit meekly.

"Must have been really cool being the daughter of two chiefs," he chuckled, "How are things now after more alternates came to our world to help stop Shinigami?"

"Fine, but Mom and the other versions of her refused to help when they talked about a world of lycans and vampires," she answered.

"Darn." he pondered, "Maybe we can trick one of them to enter to ask them for assistance."

"Maybe." she said.

"We should ask the ones with the wereanimals to trick them into helping, heard it from Zombie T. Swifty and his pal, Supps, talking about it," he chuckled.

He chugged down his hot drink, not caring about the heat before he stood up, "Maybe I can ask the king and queen of volunteering to help them save the worlds and such. Maybe I could get blessed."

She giggled and nodded, "Maybe."

She smiled to him, feeling that she made a new friend and possible future boyfriend.

"So....Who would you think May Kamandag would choose to be his champion?" He began as they walked outside.

"I don't know," she answered, "We never met any Ivytails except for Druaga's dad and the Oracle who would be worthy to be blessed by him. But who knows? Maybe one of the humans or non-Septarians would be chosen by him."

"Fun guess," they laughed cheerily.

***

King Romulus and the wereanimals with him, Chromeclaw the lion, fellow werewolf Supps and Chinook the bat glanced at Swifty checking out his reflection on the lycan world crystal.

"Hmmm...this is...quite interesting." Romulus spoke.

"I'm shocked about this too." Chinook replied.

"Since the lycans are the Septarians and the vampires are the dragons of that world, what do you suppose the monsters are in that world?" Meteora asked the Darkness Elemental.

"Who knows? Maybe like mythical creatures such as elves, dwarves and stuff?" Romulus shrugged.

Swifty grinned at his reflection. At first, it was him as a human with his usual hairstyle, sadistic grin, eyes and clothing until it briefly changes to a snowy white werewolf with ice crystals protruding from his tail and shoulders.

"We gotta get a way to get a Miseria into this world," Swifty grinned, turning to the wereanimals in their small forms.

"But how?" Helen asked, hugging her partner as if he were a stuffed animal.

After a moment of pondering, Hunter started to mischievously smirk, "I think I might know how."

The werewolf king and half monster girl were confused at his planning until they realized what it is when Romulus smiled smugly.

"Hmph! Yeah!" 

She shares his smug expression and smiled, "Hmph! Yeah!"

"What are you planning?" Lilac asked in concern.

"You'll see." Hunter chuckled a bit.

The son of Draxx and Sugar dashed off, followed by Deathstalker as the cub seems interested with the plan, as they ran passed Tomba and Hotaru who are entering the crystal room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Seems that kid Hunter's got some crazy plan." Violet spoke with concern.

"I hate to ask what the plan is." she asked.

The Kung Fu and Cowboy alternates peeked in, hearing the conversation.

"Oh Tao, Long, Rei and Shun, what brings you here with the cowboys?" Chromeclaw greeted.

"We were checking out what this place had in store." The cowgirl half dragon spoke, "And I have to say, I reckon it's quite amazing."

"Wait, why were you looking at the ones with the werewolves and vampires?" the Kung Fu Rippletail glanced.

"Rip and Leona say this world is invaded by the Evil Zaza and Kinta who are named Billy the Kid and Bloody Hand Wendy."

"Oh, I see," Rei said, nodding.

"What's Noir and Dictator Worlds like anyway?" Fleetwing Jane asked.

"Let's put it this way for Noir," the daughter of Draxx and Sugar began, "Do you recall any detectives from London similar to Sherlock Holmes?"

"Sort of, why?" she asked.

"Its a detective world, but is in black and white and has an ominous voice narrating your every move," she answered.

"Creepy," Draco said with a shudder.

"And Dictator World is a world of Nazis lead by Nazi Seth," Chromeclaw points out.

Each shuddered with Rei speaking, "That...that sounds horrible."

"It definitely is." Lilac nodded.

"And Mon!Star world seems weird if you ask me," Long commented, "Even weirder when I was serving Miss Ling before she became Bao Mei."

The Kung Fu Miseria death glared at the Kung Fu Rasticore at the mentioned of their world's Heinous who became Meteora before being reborn.

"I still hate her." She growled in anger.

"I feel your pain," Draco winced.

"Must have been cool having a wereanimal partner," Tomba sighed, gazing at his reflections on each crystal, "Would it be awesome?"

"How awesome?" A woman's voice chuckled.

They turned around and saw a small white tiger stroll in, her yellow bandanna fluttering behind like a regal cape.

"Well well, if it isn't the Light Elemental herself," Romulus chuckled at the sight of the weretiger.

"Greetings, King Romulus." she smirked a bit.

"I never met the Light Elemental before," he awed, kneeling down, "I presume you're the queen of the Weretigers."

"Indeed I am," she chuckled, "I am Queen Raveena. I heard you wish for a partner like the others."

"I do." Tomba grinned a bit meekly before noticing his PA self on one of them.

"I....I got the attention of the other you in that world," Hotaru admitted meekly, "But I have to decline your feelings because we are of different worlds."

"That explains a lot." He remarked.

Nyxia glanced at the reflection on a crystal showing herself wearing a black army uniform with her hair slicked back and tied in a tight ponytail.

"I believe our versions in this world are the resistance or rebel fighters against these so-called Nazis," she spoke.

"Interesting." Lilac pondered a bit.

"I look so weird in this," the PA Ren commented, looking at her reflection on a crystal being human but with green skin, sharp teeth, gills, frill ears and a lizard tail

"Damn, sis." PA Shino spoke, "That is shocking."

"We were told that if a Septarian mates with a human, the human dies alongside the baby," Hotaru said with worry, "There must be an explanation in that world."

"I think..." Supps pondered, "And this is just a theory, but..."

"Yes?" Swifty glanced.

He held the photo of Star and Marco from their teen adventure with Moon looking proud on the photo to the crystal reflection, looking at the half monster versions of Star and Marco.

Star herself, despite human-shaped, had Moon's blue hair and Toffee's gray scales, dark red heart cheek marks, green eyes, sharp teeth, pointy ears, wings on her back which were pink on the inside, and a tail.

The Marco one, meanwhile, had the scales looking similar to a Dragontail's, sharp teeth, yellow eyes, gray wings with green tail, pointy ears, a strange collar hiding something on his neck, and his left arm being that of Monster Arm.

However, they noticed something different.

What was on the crystal's reflection of the photo, instead of Moon, was shocking to them at what they saw.

It was Kandy in royal queen clothing in the Mon!Star picture instead of Moon.

"What is this!?" Shun gasped, looking stunned at the picture of herself on the crystal.

"Our explanation," Supps answered.

"Would that make ME as that Marco's FATHER!?" Draco gasped in shock.

"Holy crap!" Nyxia spoke in shock, "That would mean that-"

At that moment, Hunter arrived as he shouted, "Guys, I got one of the Miserias to follow, get to the portal, now!"

Swifty, Meteora, Zaza and Kinta, Tomba and Helen grabbed the small wereanimals and leapt in, with the Kung Fu lizards joining them as Hunter and Deathstalker jumps in just as they hear Miseria screaming in rage.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!?" she snapped, "GET BACK HERE!"

She darted to the portal as Rasticore shouted, "Honey, wait! We just got back from Sugar's world to get presents for-"

It was too late as she instinctively jumped inside.

"Oh no!" he said with worry.

He approached the portal she went in, noticing his reflection as he gulped, realizing where they went.

"Is this the Lycan World?" He gulped, his reflection being a human similar to his human self but wearing a brown fur pelt around his waist like a waistcloth which briefly changes into a green werewolf with purple mane, frilled ears, dragon horns and glowing dragon-like eyes.

"Shit." He frowned, "She's not gonna like this! And I thought the pirates or gender swapped versions of us were crazy."

He then jumped in as well, preparing to retrieve his wife from that world.

"Dad, wait for me!" Hotaru leapt in to join them.

"Now what?" Grim the Reaper asked, tipping his hat a bit.

"We go and fight the other Evil Us-es in the other worlds," Nightflower said, "And we have to get the other Dmitri and his family to join since they have a thing for detective movies."

"Hope they can handle the constant narration in the atmosphere." Eros smirked.

***

The pirate reptiles had lied together, naked and under the covers.

Despite the interruption briefly, that time together was a blessing in disguise.

Whiplash smiled a bit, looking at Dagger lying on top of her.

She looked to the side and noticed that Dirk and Cutlass are missing, making her a bit curious of their whereabouts as she gently pushes Dagger off of her.

Where are they, she thought.

She slowly got up, hoping to find them as she used a blanket nearby to cover herself.

She walks into the hallway, peeping her head into the empty rooms and gently closing one door which leads to the room where her and Dagger's children, Diamond and Jewels, are sleeping in.

She heads down the stairway, stopping at the middle floor which leads to the living room when she hears moaning from one room.

"Oh gods, not again." She blushed a bit as she realized.

But curiosity took a toll on her as she slowly followed the sounds of the moans.

The moaning got louder when she reached to a really locked door when she couldn't turn the handle down to open it.

She gulped heavily, peeking into the keyhole which made her eye widened in shock.

Cutlass was on her hands and knees on a rug, and Dirk was humping her while clinging onto her back, his head resting next to her head as the pirate Rippletail gasps out in pleasure.

"Agh yes!" She moans loudly from his thrustings.

"Yes, you love this, don't you slut?" he chuckled as he thrusts

His clawed hand groped her right breast, making her moan out in delight, "You were never this wild when we first did it back home."

"Missing you probably brought out the lusty beast in me." He said as he pinched her tit.

"And believe me...all those years of wanting to get back to you...are worth it!" he continued and growled.

She gasps and moans when he smacks his pelvis against her clit, speeding up the humps until she cries out when he spills his seed into her clit.

The half dragon watching blushed at the site in the keyhole, seeing Dirk's humps and thrusts as she quietly held her mouth to keep herself from being heard.

"That was totally worth it after all those years," Cutlass purred, turning her head to where Dirk sat in satisfaction.

"Very much so." He smiled, kissing her, "I missed you for so long."

She hugs him, "Damn right I am. Damn right I am."

Whiplash let out a sigh of relief that her sex drive went down before she heads upstairs, resuming her sleep with Dagger without him noticing she was missing a minute ago.

However, as she was about to sleep, she felt a bit queasy from the aftermath of their sex earlier.

"Oh my," she realized, touching her belly before she ran to the nearest bathroom to puke out the remains of this morning.

When she is done, she heads upstairs, a smile on her face when she learns of this news.

She was pregnant again. And Cutlass would likely join her too.

The children probably wouldn't mind when they learn of this news.

End of Part 25


	26. Restored Magic in Sugar's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the newcomers in Sugar's world get use to the Dragoncycles, Licorice with his family discover the remains of magic and get assistance to restore magic to that world, though gaining a new kind of Mewberty while encountering the good versions of Lynx & Caruso. And as that happens, the Septarians bond a bit with the Lycan verse versions.

Part 26: Restored Magic in Sugar's World

Two days had passed since that particular incident with Miseria finally having entered the Lycan world as things in Sugar's world were settling.

Seth...the nicer Seth, looked at the mirror, his new pants he was given from the old ones dusted as looked seriously.

He and his Kinjiru would not have survived the destruction of their world by the hands of Shinigami if it weren't for those scissors he snatched from Hekapoo before the world obliterates.

His wife looked at his nervous state, fixing his hair a bit.

"Seth?" she spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He said, "Just being in a world where the other me was a Solarian meat eater and hurtful to others reminds me how much of a screw up I was to her."

"Shhh, it'll be okay, honey." she smiled.

She clutches his arm tightly, leaning close to him, "You finally saw the truth of your actions and wish to redeem them for the crimes you have committed. Kanashimi would have wanted you to do that."

He smiled sadly, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes at the mention of his late daughter's name.

"Maybe...maybe so." he nodded.

She gave him a kiss while holding his bicep arm.

"Its time to go look for my family in this world," she whispered, slowly escorting him out where the others waited patiently.

As they did, Licorice seemed really nervous considering he has never ridden a Dragoncycle or any kind of mount in his life before.

He wasn't even sure how this world's Rasticore and Kandy handled it.

"Let the animal trust you as its worthy rider and treat it like a living thing," Sugar instructed while trying to calm down the dark blue Dragoncycle that has armor composed of its own bones.

"They maybe living motorcycles, but these animals are much more difficult than mules!" He yelped, hanging on for dear life.

The Rippletail watched as he held one of the horns of the Dragoncycle wrong, making it jump a bit.

"Yipes!" He yelped, clinging on from almost falling.

"Licorice! You're doing it wrong!" She called out, quickly grabbing him and forcing his hands to gripped the horns firmly, making the Dragoncycle halt its jumping.

"Why do you have to go get expensive ones for me and you?" She sighed just as her Dragoncycle, a grey female with black spikes on its back and cheeks drove next to her.

"They fit you two perfectly." Draxx spoke, "Plus they seem to be badasses that would've worked."

Dispaira sighed a bit at what he said.

As that happened, the Dragoncycle quickly calmed down with Licorice a bit shaky.

"It's just so difficult to master." He mutters.

"You're just new at trying out a Dragoncycle." the half dragon smiled to him.

He sighed exhaustingly, briefly glancing at his snickering children before glancing down at the skeletal-looking Dragoncycle he's on, it's piercing green eyes meeting his.

"Look, I'm new to this, okay?" He told it, making the beast chuff in understanding.

The skeletal Dragoncycle growled a little as he continued, "And besides, this is my first time riding you."

"Wow." one of the kids smirked, "He's not good at this, is he?"

A few hushed him a bit.

Licorice sighed as he held the horns carefully.

"Okay, Tsukikage," he gulped, revving it up a bit, "Let's put our faith on each other in this."

Tsukikage moaned a bit before beginning to fly, the skeletal wings flapping as the two begins to fly through the training course for first-time Dragoncyclists.

"Wait for me!" Dispaira called out, getting onto her's, "Alright, Shirokage, let's follow your new husband!"

The female Dragoncycle blushed before following after Licorice and Tsukikage.

They watched as the two on Dragoncycles for the first time went through the obstacle course.

"You think they'll be all right considering they never drove Dragoncycles before?" Azura asked as she was tending to the children.

"Well since we no longer have dino and chimera companions since the worlds cleaved, everyone had to make due." Sugar explained to her.

They looked at the two zooming through the first parts of the obstacle course as Seth with Kinjiru arrived, watching the scene as well.

Licorice was almost hit by the objects that swung to the side. Was this how they trained, he thought as he clinged on.

"Tsukikage! Watch where you're going!" He yelped, ducking from an oncoming mallet flying straight to his face.

Tsukikage rolled his eyes, sighing which made the other Toffee realized something.

His Dragoncycle has the similar attitude as his before he destroyed the life in his world.

"We're pretty alike, huh?" His asked his mount with surprise while landing and driving along a track.

Dispaira smirked as she swiftly zoomed through the obstacle course catching up and slightly passing her husband.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Shirokage, you are so amazing!" she grinned.

Her mount growled with joy at her master praising her as the two Dragoncycles dodged the obstacles according to where their riders are turning them around to avoid them.

"Perhaps choosing these two as our own are a perfect choices, Licorice," she giggled, driving side-by-side.

He blushed a bit as the two finished the obstacle course together, the children cheering at the success.

Licorice panted, grinning from ear-to-ear from the success with Tsukikage looking amazed at what happened.

"Looks like we made a great team, huh?" He chuckled, patting his head affectionately.

He purred a little as the two on Dragoncycles landed near where the others were at.

"So that's what Dragoncycle driving is like." Kinjiru muttered a bit.

"Its like motorcycling, but on a living dragon," Sugar giggled, flaking off Chilly's dried scales off with a mitten.

"I guess we could give it a try on Dragoncycling," Seth insisted, looking excited.

"You guys would need guidance from Ronin and Miss Prism," Hunter insisted.

"Prism? Isn't that the name of the-?" They heard loud vrooming from overhead, making them look up.

To their notice, they saw the alternate Ronin flying on his mound alongside with a face he hadn't seen in years...a Rainbowtail woman!

"Prism of the Rainbowtails? Here!? And with Ronin?" He gasped in shock as Ronin got off his Dragoncycle, a big and large golden female with large bronze horns forming an arc, wicked sabertooth fangs and orange stripes.

"Hello, today Prism and I will help you pick your Dragoncycles," Ronin announced as the woman dismounts a chameleon-looking Dragoncycle.

"Ronin explained to me that you are not like the Seth that had lived in this world before his punishment." Prism smiled.

"You will really help us?" Kinjiru asked before earning a nod from her future in-law.

"Sure," she smiled, "But looking at your background, I'm glad you didn't get to be sided with Drakecycles."

"Drakecycles?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"They are the larger and fiercer cousin of the Dragoncycles," Draxx points to a Metaltail riding on a chariot pulled by three menacing-looking Drakecycles, "They cannot be ridden like normal mounts so the best way for them is to become chariot Dragoncycles."

"That explains a lot about Metallica's chariot probably." Dispaira muttered.

"So....how do we start?" Kinjiru nervously asked.

"We just go to the store where we bought Tsukikage and Shirokage for Licorice and Dispaira," Sugar grinned, getting onto Chilly.

"You two go ahead, my wife and I will bring the kids for a drive," Licorice said while putting Lilac, Violet and Quickfang onto the back of their parents' saddles.

Once they were gone, Dispaira pondered, "So you manage to get a Miseria to go to the Lycan world the other day, huh? It's not Twilight levels of disgusting, is it?"

Violet only shook her head as she spoke, "No, more like Underworld."

"But she really didn't like it," Lilac added, "Fearing it would be a Twilight thing if she goes there."

"Interesting," Licorice said.

"So, kids? Did you see any houses on sale while you were playing with the other kids?" Dispaira smiled.

"Well...there was one house." Violet spoke, "It did look pretty, but there were rumors about evil spirits."

"Evil spirits?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah," Lilac smirked, whipping out twin hand-held scythes attached by a chain out from his back, "But luckily my Grim Shredders have the ability to kill spirits."

"That is surprising." his mother spoke.

Quickfang looked a bit concerned a bit.

"I also sensed something in the house while we were evading the evil spirits." Violet said, "Like...magic from Mewni."

This causes their parents to skid their Dragoncycles to a sudden halt, nearly crashing into one another by the inertia.

"Magic? From Mewni?" Dispaira gasped in shock.

"That's impossible." Licorice frowned, "We know that magic was destroyed by Star and the queens."

"I know that." Violet explained, "But I sensed it there...it's like a piece of magic that was never destroyed and just hiding."

The Phagetail clenched the skeletal Dragoncycle's horns too tightly, making him moan with concern.

"Show us where this house is," he ordered in a stoic voice.

"Right, we'll explain the Lycan world adventure later." his son nodded, knowing where this was going.

***

The family looked at the house at the street, having a "For Sale" sign with some red marks on it.

"This is the place." Violet explained.

The two Dragoncycles and velocifelis cub whined, stepping away from the house as if sensing something. Something strong from within it.

"Seems they sense danger." Lilac said.

Slowly, Licorice opened the door, entering the empty house.

"Stay close, all of you." He spoke in a serious stoic tone.

Dispaira whipped out the spear her son gave to her with the children whipping out their own weapons with Violet gripping two serrated knives.

He gulped a bit, feeling the room getting colder a bit as they advanced into the empty house.

On the outside, it looked decent and pretty, but the inside...

They walked through the dusty place, parts of the stairs broken and doors bent.

"Where is the stupid ghost?" Lilac muttered.

A breeze went passed the father lizard, him frowning a bit.

"This is no ghost," he muttered seriously.

Red eyes flashed within the darkness, startling the children until Licorice quickly lit a match that he kept in his pocket, stunned to see who the eyes belonged to.

The ghostly black raptors of Dragoth.

"This...this is impossible." Licorice muttered.

The raptor messengers stepped aside, parting a clear path for a much larger raptor to stride forward.

"Toffee, or should I call you, Licorice," Dragoth boomed.

"Dragoth?" He whispered in shock.

"Dragoth!?" the family spoke in surprise.

"Lord Dragoth...I..." Licorice began, "Why are you here? I mean I did destroy magic in my world, but-"

He was hushed by the calm god.

"You can fix your mistake....by reviving the last essence with our aid."

The raptors turned to a cracked wall oozing with golden liquid.

"You, Miseria, your children and those of this world, have magic of your own to make this world truly healed," the raptor god said.

"Truly healed, why?" Dispaira asked.

"The evil spirits your children slain are the suffering spirits of the Solarians hunted to be eaten by this world's Seth," the raptor god glances at a corner where the weeping and agonized souls of the butchered Solarians that have been turned into livestock by this world's Seth sat in the corner with the rest of their fallen comrades.

"This world will gain a new form of magic to be cleansed from the evil and errors of those who used it for murder and selfish intentions," he finished after the smaller raptors escorted the family to the ooze.

"But how?" Licorice whispered, the trauma of destroying his world making him tremble.

He looked surprised as the god spoke, "You destroying magic may have brought consequences on the world you were from, but here...perhaps you can redeem yourselves with recreating it. However...you four cannot do it alone."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

One raptor touched the glowing ooze as a vision of Draxx and Sugar appeared, the vision showing the two with Ronin and Prism guiding and teaching Seth and Kinjiru how to ride their Dragoncycles.

"The Kanashimi and the Rasticore of this world," he began, "No matter the hardship they have gone through, they were able to make our people free from banishment because the light that summoned Gairyu."

They looked amazed as he continued, "Your bonds since you met this world's versions and their children...they will be the ones to help you bring magic back to this world."

"Wow," Lilac said with awe, looking at the vision.

"Do you think this world will change for good if we revive the magic?" Licorice asked with worry.

"As long as this new magic will not be misused." he said to the lizard, "Pure hearted you may not be because of the hardships and what has been done in your world, but your actions ARE justly."

"So all we have to do is bring them here...to this place?" Dispaira asked, "And they will help us restore magic to this world?"

He nodded, "And everything of this new world will be restored and the souls of the Solarians will be put to rest."

Violet turned to the weeping lost souls of the Solarians devoured by the other Seth and his goons, feeling pity that their faith was to end up as a food platter for an evil Septarian ruler.

"We'll do it." she spoke, "We'll do our best."

"Good...now when you return here with them, the gods and I shall return as well."

Their eyes widened in surprise, watching the god and his followers vanishing into the darkness, leaving behind a chill of where they once stood.

"What do you think Star and the others of this world would think if they find out magic is alive?" Dispaira questioned, skeptical about this.

"Well from what Draxx explained, they overreacted mostly when the worlds cleaved at first." Lilac pondered, "Who knows what their reaction will be when they find out."

***

"I guess.....this is where you showed your trust on me,....Leonidas," Seth gulped nervously, holding a toothbrush.

The Dragoncycle he picked with Ronin and Prism just now was in fact the son of Ronin's Dragoncycle, Cleopatra. Like his mother, he was very big and very strong with matching sabertooth fangs, scales, and stripes but he has a wild mane of orange fur like a lion's.

The Dragoncycle opened its wide mouth, showing off its sharp teeth and skull-crushing tusks.

"I know you're the son of Ronin's Dragoncycle, but I guess we could do something about your teeth," he said with a nervous smile.

He looked at his wife brushing the teeth of her Dragoncycle as she said a bit nervously, "It's okay...I'm just making sure your teeth are healthy."

He sighed heavily, tentatively reaching out and brushed the tusks off of any blood residue or entrails bits stuck to them until they are cleaned.

"At least your fangs are clean," he said once Leonidas closes his jaws.

It slightly purred a bit, him smiling a bit softly.

"That's it, dad." Ronin smiled a bit, "That's how it's done...gently."

"I heard Tom tried and failed to use a Dragoncycle before releasing it." Kinjiru softly asked.

"It was a really interesting story, from what we heard from Marco the other day." He grinned a little.

"Still...it's sad about being separated from Septarsis." Kinjiru said, having been explained that only Earth and Mewni fused while the Septarians that were stuck in Mewni were forced to live in Earthni, "If only there was something to be done."

Licorice and Dispaira landed their Dragoncycles, the children hopping off. By the looks in their eyes, they seemed to be on an urgent mission of some sort.

"Draxx, Sugar! Come with us now!" Licorice demanded.

"What is it?" She asked in confusion.

"What's going on?" Helen asked.

"Something that you're not gonna believe." Violet said to her friend.

"But we were just getting started on our first Dragoncycling lesson," Kinjiru protested, her Kirin-looking Dragoncycle she named Chi looking confused.

"It won't take long to see." Licorice explained.

***

They arrived at the house that Licorice and Dispaira went to earlier. The two had to hitch a ride behind Ronin and Prism since theirs haven't been ridden before and are being tended and cared for by Ripjaw, to whom they called earlier.

"Is this the haunted house?" Helen questioned, looking fearful.

"It is." Violet explained, "But there's more than that."

"It's going to be shocking when you see this." Dispaira explained, leading the group inside.

"Are you sure?" Draxx spoke with worry as they looked at the wrecked home, "This place...it looks..."

"We know, but then we found this." Licorice said as he pointed to the source.

The two gasped at what they saw.

The golden liquid of magic oozing out of the cracked wall.

"What? It can't be....," Draxx spoke, kneeling down at the puddle.

"Mom? Is this...magic?" the dragon girl daughter asked her mother.

"Yes...but I thought...no, it can't be..." Sugar spoke with surprise.

"I guess tiny bits of it survived after Star and the queens destroyed it," Draxx believed.

"We were visited by the Raptor God of Death by the way," Lilac beamed.

"Dragoth?!" they spoke in surprise.

"He said that you're the keys to assist in bringing magic back with us." Dispaira said to them.

"Magic...restored to this world?" Sugar said with surprise.

"Unless you can stand the weeping of the Solarians' ghosts?" He pointed, which made them scream to where he is pointing, out at the weeping ghosts.

Sugar and the others looked horrified upon seeing the ghosts, the spirits of those that the cyborg Seth and his men slained.

"Horrible." Seth replied with fear.

"We were forced to eat a piece of it in order to stay at his good side AND make sure I was married to Sugar." Draxx said in fear.

They saw the wailing spirit of Mina Loveberry, who is missing an arm when she tried to kill Sugar with a philosopher stone knife when Cyborg Seth ripped it off in the process of biting her neck.

"I was still surprised when my world's you saved me, despite him not caring about me." Sugar replied to her alternate nicer father.

"But still...she didn't deserve to be served as meat." she continued.

She gazed at the Solarian ghosts who are missing body parts, organs, bones and flesh where cyborg Seth's men devoured and chopped off to be cooked.

"Manfred has the worst fate," Draxx pointed to the former Butterfly family butler's ghost, nothing but dismembered body parts.

A few shuddered with Kinjiru holding her mouth in horror.

He truly was horrible.

"They deserve their rest." Seth replied with somber humbleness, "For no one should suffer this kind of torture, even if they were evil."

"But how?" Hunter questioned, looking at the ooze in wonderment.

"The other me did say they have to say these words in order to revive it," Dispaira reminded.

"These were the words we have to say together." Licorice explained as he spoke the words, “Mend the bond, make the fabric, cleave the stone, bring the magic.”

“Isn’t that the whispering spell?” Sugar realized, "But reversed?"

"It is, but this time the gods' reversed it to create a magic created only by them," he nodded, hesitantly touching the ooze puddle when his trauma surfaced.

"Licorice...Agito..." Dispaira softly spoke, holding his hand, "It's okay...we'll get through this together."

"Wait...the other us-es did the same thing when they were fixing magic." Draxx realized, "But that was when magic only temporarily disappeared for months in their dimension instead of years like ours. And that would mean..."

"We...we might have magic like them as well." Hunter realized.

"That would be so awesome," he mumbled in awe.

The pets, no longer fearing the house's presence, wandered in and noticed the ooze, looking stunned with Tsukikage roaring in shock.

"I know, Tsukikage, I know," Licorice reassured his cycle.

"I guess it's time." Sugar smiled, "I mean if it worked for the other us-es, I'm certain it would work for us here too."

The Raputas and Disastorvaynes touched the ooze, preparing their chant together before hearing a knock.

"Hey..." a familiar blond girl spoke, having been a little kinder since the events of cyborg Seth's death, her with her mother, Marco, Eclipsa, and Meteora entering, "Room for a few more?"

They glanced at each other for a moment before smiling, giving them a nod and a flick of their tails to tell the Dragoncycles guarding the entrance to let them enter.

"Yes...you may," Licorice smiled, feeling better that he is fixing his mistake.

They each slowly came, touching the arms with Marco and the Butterflies, real and fake, slowly touching the goo.

"I guess magic IS needed after all." Star smiled.

Finally, they spoke together, chanting, "Mend the bond, make the fabric, cleave the stone, bring the magic."

From outside, things began to stir when the humans, monsters and Septarians see the ten Gods of Septarsis appearing at once, all roaring before blasting their elemental breaths down at the house where the magic is.

Far far away from the spectacle, two hooded figures watched in awe.

"Dude, it's happening," a purple Snaketail with rattlesnake tail grinned in joy.

"Yeah, with the magic in this world, the evil versions from our world won't harm this world," his companion, a Dragontail with cat ear-shaped horns grinned with joy.

As the crowd looked upward, they turned to where the house was at, the beam being absorbed to the house.

All while inside, as they continued to chant, the cheek marks began reappearing on the former queens and princesses with Marco gaining the crescent moon ones as well.

As that happened, they each transformed, having gone beastal each.

"Huh?" Marco gasped, looking at his gryphon self.

As they were chanting the spell, the house within was being cleansed, restoring itself as if it was never haunted to begin with, but a huge beautiful manor of sorts.

Back with the lizards, they have noticed that they didn't go Beastal like the others when Gairyu's booming voice resonated.

"Mount the cycles," he instructed, "You will gain something more special than Beastal Mewberty."

They looked at the Dragoncycles with a bit of concern.

"But why-?" Sugar began asking.

"You shall see." Gairyu's voice replied to her.

The four did as told, getting onto their respective Dragoncycles when they with their pets began to glow bright.

"Woah, it's like that Dragon Booster cartoon we watched!" Hunter shouted in glee, jumping up and down.

"This is gonna be amazing." Violet smiled as the cyclists were glowing.

In a flash of light, the transformation commenced.

Licorice wore a majestic and less bulky black armor with the shoulder pads, helmet visor, knee pads and wrist bands in the shape of dragon skulls with Tsukikage's wing flaps flaring with black flames as well as more black flames fluttered from the wheels.

"It's like...a Kamen Rider series." Janna said with amazement.

They glanced at the others on their powered-up Dragoncycles.

"Wow, mom." Hunter smiled to her.

The half dragon in the armor lifted her visor, looking amazed at what she had with Chilly.

"This is amazing." She said as she saw herself.

Her armor was a mixture of red and white according to her fire and ice powers, the armor pads sleek and smooth with her helmet having a flying dragon crest on it. Chilly has adorned armor as well, the pieces red and white in color with blades on the side to enable her to slice through enemies by just driving by.

It was at the moment that they landed with Draxx and Dispaira arriving to them.

"Whoa!" Was all Tom spoke upon noticing.

"So, how do we look?" Draxx under the armor said.

"Quite interesting." Ronin said.

Draxx's armor was dark green with purple roaring dragons painted on the helmet, shoulder pads, and chest plate with menacing black clawed gauntlet gloves that have four slots on the back. For Tracer, the Dragoncycle has adorned green armor over its purple body and has a blue visor over its eyes so it can be used to shoot beams out of it.

"What do you think of mine?" Dispaira chuckled, Shirokage chuffing with pride.

"Looks gothy like." Prism spoke as she looked at her.

"But it does fit you." The Rainbowtail continued.

"With a touch of Japanese though," Ronin praised.

The only armored part of her is her left arm that has a shark head-shaped shoulder plate with her gloved hands having similar slots on the back like Draxx's. The clothes she wore were black and grey shinobi attire complete with a face mask and metal-plated headband that has a shark engraved on it. Her hair was put in a ponytail and she spotted that she is equipped with twin katanas on her back. For Shirokage, the Dragoncycle adorned some Japanese black and purple armor plating on its shoulders, flanks, tail and has the matching headband as her master. What's unique was the entire tail is one giant glaive.

"The others from the other world will FLIP!" Lilac grinned.

"This is so amazing!" Helen smiled as they looked proudly to their now armored parents.

"You're like Kamen Riders or Power Rangers combined!" Hunter grinned a bit.

"This....is called Royal Mewberty," Gairyu explained, "Another power and blessing for those who ride their beasts into battle."

"Would the other us-es have Royal Mewberty too?" Dispaira called out.

"Wait? If this is a new form of Mewberty, would that mean-?!" Marco gasped in shock.

"Yes...there are three forms of it." Dragoth explained, "Winged Humanoid, Beastal, and Royal."

"Cool," Star awed, "Wish I got an animal to achieve that Royal Mewberty power."

"Though what?" She pondered.

"It may depend on the mound you choose and such." Gairyu chuckled a bit.

They left the now beautiful looking house and looked outside, seeing the wondrous spectacle of the revived magic and the gods hovering over them.

"If only this will keep going forever," Sugar wept.

As that was happening, Marco's former dimensional scissors started glowing as well.

"Hey, my scissors!" Marco spoke as he noticed them floating a bit with a glow, "Then that means..."

It was then that five orbs were seen with baby wails heard, the Eclipsa of that dimension realizing who it was.

"The Commission?" she realized as the orbs faded, showing the baby versions of the Commission wailing and crying.

"Seems things are going similar as the prime world," Seth chuckled.

It was then they noticed the two hooded figures approaching them.

The babies were lifted as Kinjiru nodded, "Mostly." before she too noticed.

The hooded lizards removed their hoods, making Sugar and Draxx gasp out in fear.

"Lynx!? Caruso!?" She screamed, clutching her husband in fear.

Lynx, though his hair is wavier a bit, held up his hands with alarm, "It's okay. Please, let us explain. You see, we're from the evil dimension."

"Think of it as a world where the good guys are the bad guys and the bad guys are the good guys," Caruso, having two eyes instead of a scar where his bangs covered his right eye and sounding sane, said calmly.

"Oh great, that means there really IS an evil Marco!" Marco groaned a bit.

"And an evil Star." Janna spoke with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Draxx asked the good Lynx and Caruso.

"We're here to help you fight off the evil ones of course," Caruso grinned.

"We would explain once we head to the prime world, does that sound alright?" Good Lynx smiled.

After a few moments, Sugar spoke, "I guess that would be okay. And I have to guess that from my opposite named Pandora, you two really didn't like her at all."

"Not really." The two said.

The half dragon looked at the restored magic in the world with a few looking at her.

"Very well. And besides, it may have taken longer here than the prime world to restore magic in our world," Sugar said, "But it was worth it."

She then realized as she looked at Licorice lifting the visor, "Oh uh Licorice, you'll be all right with this, won't you?"

"I...I guess I may tolerate magic for once." he replied, "It is a necessity after all."

The Dragoncycles grinned at his happy mood.

Licorice, the Toffee from the world where he remorsely destroyed magic, has finally healed.

***

Miseria didn't budge from her spot on the couch in her home after being dragged into the lycan world thanks to Hunter's awful prank.

"Why?" she muttered, "Why?"

"Uh it's okay, Miseria." Kandy said, patting her, "It'll be okay."

"I can't believe I went into that fucking world!" she spoke in embarrassment.

"But I thought you like your lycan you, Mom," Ren said, confused of why her mother is acting like this.

"Yeah, who knew there were werewolves that can control and bend fire, earth, water, air and so on. Especially with sea lycans and draco-lycans," Shino mumbled.

"I know, but being in that world...after I was tricked." she muttered.

"To be fair," Toffee spoke as he fixed his tie, "Most of the other Miserias didn't want to go there because of your and their beliefs that the world stereotypically was associated with that awful Twilight series."

"Yes, despite it more like Underworld." Rasticore spoke as he patted his wife's back.

She sighed heavily, smiling a tiny bit, "I did like my werewolf me transforming into her sea lycan form when the Mina of that world cut off her arms. Despite that, she ripped her head off before falling unconscious."

"And how gnarly werepyre Kandy is too!" Rasticore grinned.

"Oh gods." Kandy giggled, "I can't believe the werepyre me would be amazing."

"Don't forget werewolf Toffee having Nightcrawler powers as well as shadowbending too," Shino grinned.

This lifted Miseria's mood up a bit, making her lift her head up and glance to where their Lycan World alternates are in the kitchen.

The werepyre Rasticore was sniffing for fresh meat in the kitchen while the werepyre Kandy was looking at her own piece of meat, looking to see if it was fresh.

"It's Dragoncycle meat," Shino informs them, "Its organically spicy and its like wagyu."

"Uhm? Okay?" Lycan Miseria shrugged unsurely.

He glanced to where the alternates of the Disastorvayne and Raputa children are.

They played a bit of tug o war with a few pet toys as the lycan Kaida spoke, "Pull harder, brother! Pull harder!"

"They're like the dog us-es in a way." Ren giggled.

"At least there's no sparkly vampires." Miseria sighed a bit.

Sasuke and Kuromi were spotted jotting notes onto their notepads so they can identify the werewolf and vampire tribes of the lycan world.

"The shade lycans are the Phagetails and the polar lycans are the Wintertails..," he muttered as he wrote.

"And the flame lycans are like the Hottails I bet." Kuromi spoke, earning a nod from him.

"There is also the lycan equivalent to Dragontail and Rippletail." he said as he pondered.

"Draco-lycans and sea lycans," she points out.

"How are you doing with the vampire tribe list?" He asked, peering over her notes.

"Pretty good so far." she smiled, "There's the glacier pyres for Frostfangs, air pyres for Breezefangs, and skull pyre for Bonefangs, just to name a few."

"What about the vampire version of Greenfangs?" he asked curiously.

"They call them Feng shui pyres," she said.

"You decided any names for us?" Lycan Toffee asked his original.

"Just as long as it's not the names of those Twilight movie characters." Werepyre Rasticore spoke, "We've seen those and that series sucked."

"Romulus," Lobo peeked in, tail wagging on seeing a new playmate that is his werepyre counterpart.

"Romulus, huh? After that Werewolf King of the prime world?" he pondered before smirking, "Yeah, that sounds about right for a badass name."

"It fits you perfectly!" Lobo grinned while wagging his tail.

"Lobo, why are you here?" Rasticore asked.

"The others and I saw the Lycan version of ourselves and wanted to check it out, despite my wife's dislike for it."

"What do you think of the name, Remus?" Shiranui suggested to his lycan counterpart.

"Erebus seems to be a fitting name," he nodded, seemingly intrigued.

"Oh great." Amaterasu smiled, "And you other me...how about I name you Cheza?"

"Cheza?" the werepyre asked, "Why Cheza?"

"It sounded unique for someone like you," she beamed, holding her hands that are covered in lavender fur thanks to her lycan side.

She smiled as Miseria approaches her lycan self.

"Guess you'll be called, Luna," she hoped.

"Awesome." the newly named Luna smirked, "It's gonna be amazing to explore other worlds while beating Shinigami."

They looked at the pup versions of the Septarian kids playing with the werepyre children like puppies would.

"Easy kids, you don't wanna wreck the furniture and rugs here," Miseria warned.

"So what shall we call out lycan selves?" Tetsuro questioned.

"Hmmm, we're smart, so how about Genesis for me?" The werepyre Tetsuro spoke.

"How about "Exodus for me?" Werepyre Kaida smiled.

"Kurai for me," Ren points out.

"And Baldur for me!" Shino joins in.

The kids smiled as they looked at their counterpart, delighted by the names.

"Cool!" Baldur spoke.

"With so many of our counterparts met and also seen, I wonder if there's gonna eventually be a citadel of us-es of some sort?" Rasticore pondered.

"Maybe." Miseria said.

There was the sound of a portal opening outside, making them look out to see four armored Dragoncyclists alongside the alternate Seth and Kinjiru on their Dragoncycles and the good Lynx and Caruso.

"Oh my gods!" Kandy gasped in shock.

"Are those...us?!" Toffee spoke in a perplexed tone.

They went outside to the snow covered ground as the armored cyclists got off, then removed their helmets.

"Holy crap! What the hell happened?!" Miseria spoke as she recognize which alternates they were, "Did you go Magical Girl on us?"

"Gairyu told us another form of Mewberty! Royal Mewberty!" Dispaira grinned.

"What's the difference?" Shino questioned.

"To be honest, we were explained there were three types of Mewberty." Sugar explained, "Winged humanoid, Beastal, and Royal Mewberty."

"Is that why you look like Kamen Riders?" Kuromi asked, stroking Tsukikage's chin.

"Gairyu says that those who fight and ride their beasts into battle attained Royal Mewberty," Draxx explains, stroking Tracer's head.

"What you see now is Royal Mewberty." Licorice explained.

"That explains a lot." Miseria said.

She turns to the pets with them, "Guess if we gain Royal Mewberty, you guys are going to be one call group."

"I wouldn't mind," Umbra said, touching noses with Shirokage.

"Why are Lynx and Caruso here?" Kandy demanded, looking ready to fight them.

"Whoa, hold it. We're not what you think!" The saner Caruso spoke with caution.

"We're from the Evil Dimension." the wavy hair Lynx explained to her.

"I guess the bad guys of that world are like that Justice League movie we watched," Shino mused.

Kandy only looked concerned before noticing the differences on the two.

She saw that this Lynx wasn't acting like a psycho sexual nor was the other Caruso insane.

"Look, I know that our prime us-es have cause huge problems for you, but I assure you, the ones from the Evil Dimension are doing whatever they can to put an end to King Mephistopheles reign," Lynx reassured her.

"Also, remember the good Darthwing that helped you in Lycan World?" Caruso lifted a communicator with a camera attached.

"How could we forget?" Rasticore replied.

The camera was turned on to show the nicer Darthwing mentioned.

"Hello, remember me?" She kindly smiled.

"The good great-great aunt," Tetsuro realized, smiling to see her.

"How are you dealing with Billy the Kid and Bloody Hand Wendy?" Kaida asked her nicer great-great aunt.

"It's hard, but they're being dealt with." she explained, "Our dimension's Mina Loveberry's been a great help to us so far."

"Were you able to save the Solarians in the engine rooms?" Sasuke asked with worry.

They have been told when they first met Good Darthwing that in the Evil Dimension, the Good Solarians were all captured and had their powers drained so they could be used to power up Mephistopheles's citadel and weapons.

"A few," she answered, "I see you met Lynx and Caruso."

"The ones from your dimension at least." Kuromi explained.

"What the evil me is doing is just...horrid." Toffee spoke.

"There are other dimensions where you're evil, Toffee, let alone the other versions of Rasticore in some dimensions." the nicer Darthwing explained, "However, this evil you, Mephistophiles, is a major problem to the major dimensions."

"How are you on finding stragglers from dimensions that were destroyed?" Good Lynx asked her.

"Good, the Four Horsemen with Evangelius are finding a vacant dimension for the stragglers to live in," she answered.

"Good, might as well call that dimension, Dimension X," Good Caruso grinned.

"Dimension X huh?" Kandy spoke and pondered, "That does sound like a good place for them."

"I'm curious about your Lycan story though," Licorice stated, getting off Tsukikage as the two powered down, "It would be interesting to hear how the lycans and vampires are in that world."

"Not to mention us getting hungry," Good Caruso stated, his stomach rumbling horribly.

"I can cook something if you want while we explain." Cheza grinned to them, "I mean I'm a werepyre, but I do like cooked food sometimes."

"Great, let me get some of the booze!" Shino grinned evilly.

"Oh no! You don't!" Rasticore warned, chasing him.

A red portal opens when Hekapoo steps in, "So.....I heard you got more help from the villains from the Evil World," she said coolly.

"Except we're not the evil ones." Good Lynx explained.

"I get it, everything in Evil World is in reverse," she dismissively waved her hand.

"How are the original Evangelius and Darthwing coping in jail?" Miseria asked her.

"They're mostly annoyed and angry." she said, "But on the flip side, we made sure THEY won't escape."

"I feel worried about my world's Lynx and Caruso still after me once they escaped their prison." Kandy shuddered.

Good Lynx rests his hands on her shoulder, smiling comfortingly, "They won't get to you as long as we're here."

"My evil me maybe crazy, but he's clearly stupid," Good Caruso laughed.

"And if you're asking, we both already found our special someones." he smiled with a sane grin, "My girl is Hisstoria."

"And guess who got Faustia?" Good Lynx grinned cockily, pointing his thumbs at himself.

"At least you two are cool, unlike how Rast could" Miseria began before they jumped when they hear Rasticore choking Shino who held a half-empty brandy bottle in his hand.

"Dude! Will you cut it out!? This has gone forever and-Oh, great, you just started a chain reaction," she finished with surprise.

Everyone looked to where the original Rasticore and Shino are and saw all of the Rasticore alternates, big and small, choking the life out of the Shino alternates.

"HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND OUR BACKS!" Rasticore angrily shouted to Shino as he choked him.

"Not again!" The Miserias groaned.

End of Part 26


	27. The Lycan Verse Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's group learns why Rasticore is secretly traumatized about getting himself blown up a lot. And as the kid Hunter plans a Dragoncycling club with his family with the lycans getting use to the prime world, the others learn about what happened within the Lycan verse on their tale of taking down the evil Zaza and Kinta called Billy and Wendy.

Part 27: The Lycan Verse Story

Green crystals floated around the chamber like jewels of a chandelier, flashing different varieties of colors that represents those that bear the Dragon God of Hell's marks.

The two crystals flashing ivory white and yellow signify that Darthwing and Evangelius are still within the custody of those fools, infuriating the Dragon of Death.

"I am growing impatient with your progress, Shinigami."

The Devilfang grimly lowered his head, not daring to make eye contact on aura of the three-headed devil.

"Master Ghidorah, we are doing whatever we can to free and please you after your first servant, Queen Solaria the Monster Carver and creator of the Ghidoran empire, failed and disappointed you," he informed the god in a stable and calm voice.

"I don't want excuses." the beast snapped, "I want results!"

"Forgive me, my lord." Shinigami bowed.

"And so far, only one world, the world where that one Toffee had succeeded destroying magic for the price of everything dying, is the only one to know the name of the king." Ghidorah spoke.

The villain nodded as he continued, "And yet, despite that world dying, it still clings on, as if it has determination and an excuse to continue its existence."

"We do not know why either, sire," he explained, "But-"

"Nevermind that. Your allies are not doing much better, it seems." Ghidorah said.

He grimaced, "It seems the children have found a way to gain the approval of the other gods. And yet, they are being overconfident after you blessed them with your marks and the power of Dark Emergence."

"Well it seems I have to create my OWN version of Royal Mewberty," the three pairs of red eyes glared mischievously.

"Gather them, and find a way to retrieve the aunt of Seth and the Demon Horse yourself!" He finished before the aura vanishes away, leaving a trail of despair and fear that shook the Dragon of Death to the core.

"You better not fail like how you fail to make your granddaughter your prodigy thanks to your traitorous son," his voice trailed, fading into deathly quiet silence.

He frowned a bit before looking seriously.

He had to figure things out and fast, but the main concern for the moment was...how to get Evangelus and Darthwing out of that prison, now that it's more heavily guarded.

He looked at his talons, filled with the mutation venom that can turn any living creature into an obedient mutated servant.

"I wonder.....," he grinned, having a sly idea coming.

An idea that would make his allies grin with excitement. As well as distracting the others from the prison.

***

Good Caruso slurps the large bowl of beef and chicken ramen broth in one gulped, heaving out a huge sigh of satisfaction and a hiccup.

"I didn't know you go to a Japanese joint when you were human, Miseria," Kandy said with surprise, "And its surprising they have pet service too."

"Of course they do." she smiled, "There were many things back when I was human you don't know about."

"Heh, guess living as a human did have advantages." the half dragon grinned, "Or we wouldn't have known what some Earth stuff was like."

Toffee calmly just ate his ramen, a look of delight in his calm eyes.

"So, tell me more about your Dragoncycles, you two?" Miseria began, eyeing where the skeletal and grey Dragoncycles are with the rest of them, all munching on dragon food.

"Oh them?" Good Lynx chuckled, "We manage to find them at a pit that has illegal Dragoncycle fights."

"How awful." Kandy spoke with sadness. "And I thought the cage fights were brutal."

"You think?" Rasticore raised an eyebrow dryly.

"Tsukikage and Shirokage are really cool despite Licorice nearly falling off," Dispaira laughed, "But the two got along when they find their kindred spirits in one another."

"Oh please, Skulker and Rattler were a little hard to handle when we first arrived to Draxx and Sugar's world," Good Lynx sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Dragoncycling is difficult to master." Toffee explained.

"Not unless they're like Metallica's." Miseria pointed out.

***

Outside the restaurant, Marco and his fellow Dragoncyclists gulped when they were introduced to Metallica's chariot Dragoncycle team.

"I never seen those kind of Dragoncycles before," Tom gulped, "They look more.....fiercer than Hampton."

A scarlet red female Drakecycle snorted at them.

"Thanks for accepting my request, guys," Metallica grinned, patting each of her chariot Dragoncycles on their heads as they purred, "Need more extra hands to give my team a vacation from scrap-hunting and brawling with baddies in Death's Paradise."

"W-why do you want us to look after your Drakecycles?" Talon asked, fearfully.

"Oh because they tend to run rampant and break stuff if left alone." she explained, "Happened one time when Rasticore was a kid and got himself blown up the second time."

Talon only shivered in fear.

A dark brown Drakecycle with huge menacing horns and a nose ring laughed, joined by its nine comrades.

"I heard these guys are known to be nature's biggest bullies," Marco gulped, "Met some when I first met Nachos when she got bullied by a pack of them."

"Relax, if you show them enough respect, they won't bully you," she reassured, "Am I right, fellows?"

The nine Drakecycles growled and roared in agreement.

"They don't....look so bad," Kelly lied, visibly shaken by their menacing appearances, "What did you say their names were?"

"Roadster, Shreds, Scarlet, Rippen, Icica, Spike, Talula, Chuckler...," she listed out.

"Why is that one named Chuckler?" Kevin questioned nervously.

He got his answer when the hyena-like Drakecycle let out a hyena-like cackle.

"And the leader of the team, Turnbull," the dark brown Drakecycle snorts steam out of its nostrils.

"I've wrestled these Drakecycles before in the Neverzone," Marco bravely announced, "They'll respect me."

"Me too!" Mariposa added, "Though its odd of why I remember these Neverzone memories until I was told by Marco and Star."

Meteora nodded, "Yeah, and that was when we went in the Neverzone and saw Star and the others way older than they should be."

It was then she realized, "Wait...you said that Rast was blown up Drakecycle watching?"

"Yeah, when he was 9. And that was his second time losing his body." Metallica explained.

"Annoying question," Marco pondered, "What were the first, third, and fourth times he got blown up? Because we were told he didn't get blown up again until that stupid gift card incident and was mentioned not to have blown up since joining the monster rebellion."

"Oh the third and fourth time were hilarious." she chuckled.

"The third one was when he fell into a geyser when he was trying to get Deathlok to feel adjusted of being ridden. And the fourth one was when he was trying to score himself a big frog but got himself eaten. He had to use a grenade to get himself out of that toad."

"Gross," Talon gagged.

"Listen, one day, if you guys can really take care of my team, I can teach you the ways of Drakecycle charioting. Just picture it like you're back in the old Roman years in the games of life and death!" Metallica promised.

"That'd be great." Kelly smiled a bit.

"By the way...when WAS it Rast's first time getting blown up?" Mariposa cautiously asked.

"That..." she began with a bit of worry, "That first time that it happened to him was horrifying and tragic. AND we all thought he died. Even Axia was heartbroken. He was only five at the time."

"What? That's crazy!" Mariposa gasped in horror.

"Yeah, we didn't know that field was lined with landmines," Metallica looked away, "Bastard Solarians must have planted them there if it weren't for Wallow's metalbending to get them all out of the ground."

"But at least he grew back to normal as an arm right?" Meteora questioned, smiling hopefully a bit.

"Damn." A few spoke.

"Yeah." she nodded, "But he thought he would lose Axia that day. He got himself blown up to save her, even though that incident scarred him."

"No wonder he gets so secretly scared of having to lose his body unexpectedly in dangerous situations." Mariposa realized.

After a few moments, Metallica brightened up before quickly saying, "But no matter. He's alive and okay. And he's slowly getting over getting blown up a few times."

She pats her chariot Drakecycles one by one, "You guys be good to Marco and his pals, okay? Blades and I need to help Amazonia get more stuff for our new babies."

The nine beasts growled and roared in farewell, watching her leave.

"Raising them won't be so bad," the teenage eagle boy grinned nervously.

They knew by his smile that many disasters are going to happen any second now.

***

"Hunter, what are you doing?" Shino asked Sugar's son who is busily doodling a picture on a table sheet.

"Drawing a new logo and name for our Dragoncyclist club," he beamed, showing him his handiwork.

"What club?" he asked.

Hunter then showed him the finished work as he smirked, "This one."

Although the drawing is a little messy thanks to the crayons, he can spy a fierce dragon roaring with wings spread wide open and clutching a metal plate spelling "BEHEMOTH" in capital letters.

"Does your parents know about this?" He asked, impressed with his idea.

"Ripjaw, the Ripjaw from our world, suggested of creating a club when he found that Dragon Valley is part of Earthni too," he explains.

"Then I think that's a cool idea and name for a Dragoncyclist club," he praised.

With the adults, they glanced at the lycans and werepyres, laughing while eating their Japanese-themed meals.

"How was your adventure in Lycan World?" Licorice began.

"Well...it's kind of a strange story." Metallica began.

"You would've loved to hear how they met us." Cheza smiled.

"Well go ahead. Tell us." Kandy grinned.

"Okay, okay." Rasticore began, "It all started when Miseria was tricked to going to the Lycan world and I followed her and the others there..."

***

(Flashback) 

Miseria screamed, finally tackling the half dragon boy down and beginning to choke him like how her husband choked Shino.

"You little brat!" she snapped as she choked Hunter, "How dare you steal my wolf!"

He grunted and choked a bit before she realized, quickly continuing, "Which uh I was saving for my babies."

They, however, knew that was a lame excuse to hide her wolf plush.

The plush fell from his grip and fell on the ground.

It was a moment before they noticed someone pick up the plush.

"Hey, I have a plush like this back home," a voice similar to Miseria's said, sounding joyful.

She dropped the boy as she started to realize, "Another me?"

She then turned as she smiled, "Well hi there, I-"

However, she looked horrified upon noticing her lycan self, realizing where they had landed.

"Miseria!" Rasticore shouted as he approached before noticing.

The human Miseria, though with blue-gray wolf ears, claws and tail, blinked in surprise by the familiar voice and appearance of the frilled lizard.

"Rasticore?" She muttered.

"Uuuuuh..." he began awkwardly speaking.

"Oh gods! We're in the Lycanverse, aren't we?!" Miseria spoke in fear.

Swifty shrugged, coolly, "It ain't so bad. Besides, you seem cool with wereanimals."

"That's because lycans can only turn into WOLVES, instead of any kind of animal here!" She snapped.

There was some buzz going on from the portal when a familiar Vinefang with small tiger on shoulder strode in.

"I am Roots!" He shouted in excitement.

"Roots?" The newcomers gasped at the Vinefang Wraith.

"At least we're now in the verse to ask for allies and assistance." the tiger grinned.

The lycan Miseria blinked in confusion at the sight of the lizards and dragons.

"Uhm? What's going on?" She called out.

"Miseria?" A man with green and purple hair, green wolf ears, and tail tipped with purple coloring and green wolf claws burst out of the trees with worry.

"What's going on here?" The lycan Rasticore asked.

"Oh gods, so that IS the other me." Rasticore muttered.

"It was the only way to get you guys here apparently." Helen spoke.

"Is THAT why you took my wolf!?" Miseria screamed, grabbing Hunter by the collar.

"Well none of the other yous wanted to come." He tried to explain meekly.

The two lycans shushed them, the activity halting when they hear a commotion from off from where they stood.

It sounded like.....a raid.

"Shit, poachers!" Lycan Rasticore cursed.

"They must have heard about more sea lycans being in town after they got news about a sea lycan ripping off Mina Loveberry's head," Lycan Miseria growled.

"Get down!" They spoke, pushing them to hide in the bushes.

They watched as a mob marched down with chattering and angered tones heard from them.

"The sea lycans oughta be around here somewhere!" The leader shouted.

"Those two hunters did send out a bounty about bringing them the head of their leader," a second poacher muttered.

The newcomers' eyes widened by what they said. 

The two hunters they spoke of, who had laid a bounty on the head of the Rippletail chief of this world, were the Evil Zaza and Kinta AKA Billy the Kid and Bloody Hand Wendy.

"At least you killed the lycan hunters off after you killed Mina," Miseria whispered to her counterpart.

"That was when she slashed at my arms and in my anger, ripped her head off when I went wolf," she replied.

"Damn." she spoke.

"We have to find the evil version of my siblings, fast." Rasticore explained.

"AND put a stop to them." Meteora nodded.

The small animals with them sniffed the air.

"Dang it, there's too many smells around here," Supps whined.

The mob took noticed of the white fox.

"What the? A talking fox?" A woman cocked a brow in surprise.

"Doesn't look like one of those swamp-dwelling, plantbending kitsunes," the leader muttered, approaching him slowly.

"It's just a baby." Another spoke.

"Bah, probably not worth our time." one scoffed in annoyance.

Supps frowned a bit, glaring, "Hey! HEY!"

"What are you going to do, small fry?" A second man mocked with a laugh, "Are you going to cry for your mummy or something?"

He growled, his eyes glowing bright blue, "I am 400 YEARS OLD!!"

He suddenly explodes into white smoke, and the poachers yelped when they got grabbed by the collars by a very pissed off white werewolf wearing red pants.

"Who's a baby now!?" Supps roared.

"MONSTER!" one shouted, "KILL IT!!"

However, the spear was snatched and broken off.

Chromeclaw, in his true form, roared when he punches the man away with his iron-clad fist.

"Is that....a LION!?" a woman screamed in surprise.

"Yes it is!" Chromeclaw spoke before turning, "Time to make them realize, everyone!"

The other wereanimals appeared, then transformed to their true forms as they roared, quickly snatching off the weaponries by the surprised mob.

"I never heard of animals with similar abilities as the lycans and vampires!" The leader screamed, fleeing in fear until Chinook snatched him up in his talons.

"We're keeping you for interrogation!" Hunter threatened, riding on the bat's back.

"My brother's right." Helen glared, "You've been bad and mislead and need to learn a lesson!"

The rest of the wereanimals roared with Romulus shooting shadow balls out of his mouth that explodes at the poachers' feet with the Raheena and Striko roaring at the others who fled in terror.

"You give humans a BAD NAME!" Chromeclaw pointed with a roar.

They were smacked down with the non wereanimals snatching some ropes, quickly tying them up.

"Until you guys learn better, you're not getting out of that!" Meteora glared.

"Yeah!" Mariposa nodded.

Once they have all tied them up, Zaza approached them and took out his pistols to give them a scare as they whimpered at the sight of a real lizardman.

"Tell me, do they look like us?" He interrogated, lifting his hat so they can get a clear look at his face.

"Uh ye...yes." One spoke with fear.

"It figures as much." Kinta sighed.

"But you two aren't nasty looking." A woman looked at them carefully.

"Why do they want the alpha of the sea lycans?" Lycan Rasticore demanded as Lycan Miseria walks next to him.

"Is it because I'm a valuable trophy?" She growled, her claws shooting out.

"T-t-t-they just want to make you part of their rare beast collection after they killed each of the lycans and vampires according to tribes," the leader explains.

"That's just fucking sick." Miseria glared angrily, "And I know a lot of sick people like that."

"They even hunted the non-human hunters to extinction because they believe they are a nuisance in their hunt," a portly man spoke out.

"Damn," they said.

"Where exactly are these two poachers?" Zaza demanded.

"They're in Transylvania, in the castle where the Lycan King, Seth, used to live," he answered in fear.

"Transylvania..." Kinta frowned, "It figures."

"Then that's where we gotta go." Nyxia said.

"Let's reassemble everyone in the village and tell them about the info we got," Lycan Miseria announced.

She turned to her lizard self, "You'll like our town. Trust me. After we helped Kandy find her vampire family alongside her brother."

"So she's like a werepyre?" Helen asked, earning a nod from Lycan Miseria.

"Come. I think you'll like them." the lycan spoke to her Rippletail counterpart.

She groaned, clearly regretting for falling for Hunter's prank.

This is going to be a long day for her.

***

"So, was Mina surprised that you were a lycan of an extinct tribe she and and the non-human hinters thought they purged?" Rasticore questioned.

"It was, when I was trying to get Rasticore back from that foul Heinous before she discovered she is the daughter of Queen Eclipsa," Lycan Miseria growled.

"But the head ripping apart? Something triggered you to do that," Swifty chuckled.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Damn." Supps spoke.

The lycans push aside the leaves, revealing a large gate to which they push it wide open.

"Here we are," she announced with a smile, "Lupin Town."

They looked stunned as they saw the town.

There, they saw the community was not as savage looking, but civilized. A few lycan children happily running down the streets.

"At least Mina and the non-human hunters are killed by the Evil us-es," Kinta said with a smile.

"Those scumbags have been hunting us 300 hunter years ago," Rasticore growled, "They think we are a plague to the humans until they nearly drove us to extinction."

"But everything changed when the non-human hunters began dying out from a curse."

"What curse?" Miseria asked.

"The curse that was driving them to extinction." the lycan explained.

"We believe the curse was created by the gods as punishment for what they did to the lycans," he continued, "Mina found a way to escape the curse and has been causing trouble since before Miseria ends her life."

A few looked surprised at what she said.

"Wow..." Lilac replied.

A ball rolled near Violet and Helen as the latter took it, then looked at a lycan girl approaching, then noticed the Fangtail dragon.

"Wanna play?" She asked them.

They looked closely at the girl, almost as if the coloring of her hair, eyes and fur reminded them of a particular girl from the prime universe.

"Kaida?" Lilac spoke out.

"Strange, how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Uh we have a friend who's like you, except uh...she's um..." Violet tried to explain.

"She's a lizard dragon." Helen stated.

"Hey Kaida, what are you up to?" A boy resembling Tetsuro called out.

"Some people found out my name that's all," she answered, which is odd, "Though..."

She looked carefully at the kids with a few uneasy.

"They seem...familiarish, like they belong to our moms and dads." she continued.

"We'll explain after we find Toffee and Kandy," Miseria sheepishly answered.

"Are you looking for us?" A familiar voice spoke out.

They turned with a few noticing.

Supps only spoke, "Damn..."

"I guess that's them, huh?" Rasticore spoke with his lycan self nodding.

The lycan Toffee approached them, looking stoic. His wolf ears, claws and tail were black with the tips of his ears and tail were grey.

They then turned to the girl next to him. Although she has that similar look as a lycan, there was something different about her.

"Mom! Dad!" Lycan Kaida smiled as she approached her mother.

"Hello, sweetie." she smiled to her daughter.

"There's nothing vampire around her," Miseria mumbled, remembering that she was told that the vampires are this world's versions of dragons.

That was when she saw the fangs.

They were not of wolf's, but of vampires.

"Oh my gods..." she realized, "Don't tell me."

"Oh hello there." she only smiled a bit.

"Oh hey!" She jumped, "It's nice meeting you guys."

Lycan Toffee quirked a brow, looking at the lizards with the lizard woman who looks oddly like them.

"Seems you're not like the Lycans." he spoke.

"They uh assisted in stopping an angry mob hunting us down earlier." Lycan Rasticore explained.

"Like alternate versions of you and Miseria?" the alternate Kandy asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Listen, those two guys after the other me's head are from another dimension, an evil one," Miseria explains, "They are working with a giant baddie who not only wishes to destroy our dimension, but all of the dimensions in the process."

"And we need all the help we can get from the other us-es in those worlds," Hunter added.

"That is, if you are willing." Lilac explained.

"Hmmm, interesting idea." the other world's Tetsuro pondered.

"Well, the poachers have been trying to hunt the vampires and the lycans according to their tribes thanks to those evil versions you speak off," werepyre Kandy pondered.

"I can tell," Zaza said.

"We'll help get them out of this world, I promise you that," Miseria uttered, "Despite not liking this world."

"Great." Lycan Miseria smiled.

"I still can't believe the other mom's a lycan vampire hybrid." Helen said to Violet.

"Don't forget me," Lycan Rasticore grinned, revealing his fangs are similar to Werepyre Kandy's.

"We found out he's part vampire when his eyes turned red, a usual trait of a vampire," Werepyre Kandy explained.

"Damn." Rasticore spoke.

"At least none of you are sparkling like vampires." Miseria shuddered.

"That's ridiculous." Lycan Miseria explained, "Vampires don't sparkle in real life."

"Oh thank gods." Miseria said in relief.

"We got information that Billy and Wendy, the guys behind the poachers' bounty hunter, are residing in your father's old castle in Transylvania," Lycan Miseria reported, "They might bring the dead back again like what Fangore did in the past."

"Damn," Lycan Toffee frowned.

"Is there a way to Transylvania?" Supps asked.

"We might have a solution." Lycan Toffee spoke, "But we might need something to teleport us there quicker."

"We have this." Swifty said, showing the Dimensional Scissors.

"What are those? Scissors?" Werepyre Kaida asked with curiosity.

"Trust me, these scissors will come in handy," Tao, the Kung Fu Toffee, reassured as the Wintertail opens a portal.

"And its safe," he grinned his signature sadistic grin and hopped in with Supps.

"Here, we'll show you." the half dragon from the Kung Fu world smiled, then demonstrated as she cut open a portal.

"Whoa!" The lycans and werepyres spoke.

"This...this is amazing." Werepyre Kandy spoke.

"You should see the other versions of yourself." she smiled.

"And for the kids," she glanced to the werepyre and lycan versions of Tetsuro, Kaida, Ren and Shino running up to their parents' sides, "You'll be surprised of what Hunter and Helen can do."

She leapt in, the Kung Fu versions following after her alongside the gladiators.

They each looked surprised with Miseria smirking, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to Transylvania and stop Billy and Wendy."

***

The full moon unveiled itself after the clouds parted away. And when there is a full moon, things are changing for the lycans.

They shed their human appearances and transform into their wolf forms according to what tribe they are from.

For Werepyre Kandy, after she shifted into her draco-lycan form, huge wings sprouted from her back as well as her vampire fangs shifted into tusks.

"Here we are, Transylvania," Miseria announced, looking around the desolate village void of any human life.

The frill lizards yelped upon noticing what the werepyres turned into.

"Damn." he spoke.

"We get that a lot," Werepyre Rasticore sighed, flicking some leaves off of his wing flaps that are attached to his arms like a bat's.

"Where is everyone?" Hunter whispered.

"Probably left since the Lycan Seth ruled this place before whoever killed him," Chinook assumed.

"But I do SMELL the poachers around here," Miseria growled.

"Better prepare yourselves." Lycan Miseria spoke with the others nodding and preparing as well.

Hotaru notices Tomba clenching his fist nervously, despite his face set in a very determined frown.

"Tomba?" She said.

He smiled reassuringly at her.

"It'll be fine. I promise." he smiled a bit to her, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

She only looked more worried when he said that.

"I see someone!" Werepyre Kandy gasped.

"Get ready!" Miseria shouted.

The Metaltail boy waited no chance and lunged, kicking the hunter into an empty house as the rest noticed him.

"A lizard?" Another hunter gasped, seeing Tomba.

"That's right and not just a lizard." Tomba glared, "I'm a Metaltail!"

A hunter shouts, bringing out a knife and slashing him. He gasped in horror when the slash mark on his chest instantly regenerates.

"You have the regeneration of a vampire?" He gaped.

"Yeah, all lizards do," he kicked him away, joining his comrade into the crumbled shack as the mob of hunters charged at them.

"Here they come!" Miseria shouted, whipping out her blade.

Rasticore, in annoyance, only took out his chainsaw that he activated, thankful this upgrade doesn't crap out on him like his old one use to.

The hunters shouted as the others charged onward, the Kung Fu reptiles quickly using their self defense attacks to evade them.

The lizard dragons quickly used their fire attacks while the lycans smashed the faces of the more aggressive hunters

"Get the fuck away from me!" Lycan Miseria roared as she slashed one hunter.

"A sea lycan? I thought Queen Solaria and her hunters killed them all!" A woman gasped.

"Not all of us!" She growled, her sea serpent-like frills rattling.

Tao kicked and punched swiftly, his skills in leopard-style Kung Fu proven too much for the human hunters.

"And what's with these lizard things?!" A woman hunter gasped as she was smacked.

"We're Septarians!" Rasticore shouted, slashing the weapons they had with his chainsaw.

Long sidesteps, dodging a lunge from a blade-wielding hunter before grabbing and kneeing him in the stomach, winding him before he swiftly threw him aside and slammed his palms into the other hunters' faces.

"Told ya Kung Fu World is awesome," Zaza grinned, shooting the oncoming hunters down with his twin pistols, "Its almost like you're in Mortal Kombat."

Kinta giggled as she looked at her brother's kung fu self tossing down a hunter.

"Sure does, brother." she smirked, smacking a hunter by the eye.

The wereanimals in their true forms roared, bashing the mob aside with their partners by their side when they pounced onto Meteora.

"Bad move, punks!" She roared, shifting into her Beastal Mewberty form that is a liger with dragon wings.

"She's one of them!?" A woman screamed in horror at the beastal Meteora.

The beastal Meteora growled and grew, bashing through the hunters with Supps and Romulus grabbing a couple of them.

"Give it up! You don't stand a chance!" Romulus roared, using his darkness powers to tie them up.

The hunters knew the werewolf king is right before they fled in terror, dropping their weapons in the process after Raheena, whose true form is her being an elegant yet strong weretigress with long sabertooth fangs and wearing green Amazon armor, blasting light beams at their trail.

"That will teach them," she growled.

"I believe victory is ours for now." Tao grinned.

The others cheered with Hunter realizing, "So where's Billy and Wendy at? They should be here somewhere."

The lycans' ears twitched when they hear a sound of a weapon firing up before they grabbed the others and shoved them aside just as a laser struck the spot where they were at.

"Damn, I was aiming for that sea lycan," a voice cursed.

"Oh no." Zaza realized before they got up.

They looked at where the voice was.

"It's you!" Kinta glared as the foe approached.

The evil Zaza lifted his cannon, the weapon that fired that laser, with a scoff as evil Kinta rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You should have put that cannon on silent mode," Wendy scolded him.

"So you two are behind this!" Kinta glared at their evil counterparts.

"You should have held still." Billy the Kid glared, "It would have helped you go down quicker."

"Not on our watch, evil brother!" the kung fu frill lizard growled.

"I like to see you try," Billy chuckled cruelly, firing up the laser cannon.

Kinta whipped out El Choppo AKA Kinryumaru and lunged at Wendy, the two half dragons clashing their blades together.

"So you have a weapon too, huh?" She glared at her prime counterpart, "Bah! I bet that toothpick couldn't even break anything as powerful as we."

"You're not so tough yourself!" Kinta retorts while Billy fired at the Lycans and Zaza, them evading.

"How do we beat a guy with a laser cannon?" Werepyre Rasticore complained to Zaza.

"We just have to use something reflective or something," Chromeclaw suggested, deflecting a blast with his iron-clad arm.

"Or have bait distract him," Tomba snatched Chinook and threw the bat directly at Billy the Kid's face.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" he snapped as he struggled to get Chinook off him.

"Gotcha!" he smirked as he tackled Billy.

The evil Fangtail grunted, dropping the cannon as he and the teenage Metaltail grappled on the rooftop.

"Billy!" Wendy screamed when she gets blasted by green fire from the oncoming Kinta.

"Don't even think about it!" She growled, slashing at her.

She grunted, her breasts hit from the attack.

"Agh! Shit!" she grunted, "You hit me on the boob!"

She let out a roar, the Dragontail's signature roar, onto her evil counterpart. She quickly shuts her ears from the roar before she zoomed upward, clashing into her that made both girls topple into the ground.

"You little brat!" Billy snarled, struggling to throw Tomba off.

He grunted, colliding as the Fangtails were struggling and pulling one another's face, Tomba tumbling as he twirled, though when he struggled to get up, his claw accidentally snagged off Wendy's top, causing her to notice and scream from the boy that didn't notice.

"AHHH! MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" She panicked and winced.

It was then she was tackled down.

The boy fell, groaning a bit from the fall when he hears the familiar whirring of Billy the Kid's laser cannon.

"Any last words?" He growled.

Tomba just smirked, "Yeah. Never turn your back on a big cat."

He was confused at first when he got his answer when Striko shot a rocket at his direction.

"Fuck!" was what he muttered before he was blown up to smithereens, leaving only a hand which fell to the ground.

"Brother!" Wendy grunted as she struggled.

"You're under arrest!" Kinta growled, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Quick, tie her up, Roots!" Striko called out to his partner.

"I am Roots," the Vinefang plantbended, summoning roots from the ground and the serpentine plants wrapped around the struggling evil Kinta.

The evil half dragon yelped as some of it was between her naked breasts as she grunted.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She grunted.

"Oh gods!" Miseria spoke and muttered, "Someone keep the children from seeing her topless."

"I'm on it!" Striko spoke as he prepared to use the rocket on her.

The tiger grinned, launching the rocket directly at the evil Kinta the moment Kinta flew aside, watching her get blown with her arm falling next to Billy's hand.

Once that happened, the two limbs were snatched up with Kinta glaring, "Done and done."

"Besides, I don't want the other Shino to get traumatize by her near nudity." she remarked as she picked up part of the singlet, the only clothing the evil Kinta, was wearing at the time.

"And singlets?" Kinta remarked, "Those are too embarrassing to wear unless you're exercising."

They shook their heads in annoyance.

"Now would be a good time to put an end to the bounties," Lycan Toffee announced, ripping the wanted posters down.

"Good." Wereypre Kandy agreed, the lycans and werepyres breaking off the wanted posters.

Hotaru ran to Tomba, who is just scratching his head after that tumble across the ground.

"Tomba, you were being reckless!" She scolded, worriedly.

"So? Metaltails are known to be reckless," he chuckled, cheekily.

"But you could've gotten hurt!" She shouted with worry.

She lifted him as she continued, "And besides, if you got blown up, what would your parents think?"

He sighed, knowing she was right.

"Hotaru, who is this boy?" Rasticore asked, not recognizing the Metaltail boy who followed them into the Lycan World.

"Oh him?" She asked, "Everyone, this is Tomba. He's a Metaltail from far away."

"Hey." he smiled.

"Wait, Tomba?" Hunter pondered, "Shino did mention something about you meeting a Tomba from the Post Apocalyptic world."

"Yeah, Ren was right of meeting his version here at our world," she sighed with relief.

"That explains it," Helen nodded.

"I actually wanna get blessed by Herakles," he pouted enviously.

"You'll be noticed, I promise," she promised.

"Besides, it takes a while and finding the right action." Helen nodded.

Hunter then glanced at the Lycans and Werepyres with a smile, "On the bright side, that means that with these jerks dealt with, how about you come check out the prime world?"

"Is it true that lycans aren't the only ones that can change?" Werepyre Rasticore asked, looking at the beasts exploding into white smoke to return into their small forms.

"Yep." Supps smiled, "And you'll like the dogs that are there too."

A few smiled, knowing this alliance wasn't going to be so bad after all.

***

(End Flashback)

"And that's how it went down." Rasticore finished explaining to them.

The alternates and the primes chattered a bit in amazement by the story when Hunter shook his father's shoulder, showing him the drawing of the Dragoncyclist club logo he taught up.

"Do you.....do you think we can have a Dragoncyclist club family trip with Ripjaw back at our dimension?" He asked, shyly.

"Maybe son." Draxx smiled to him.

Hades glanced at them as he spoke, "At least we know that the Lycan world doesn't have sparkly vampires."

"Of course not." Cheza replied, "Vampires don't have that."

"Can't believe you've caught Billy and Wendy," Good Lynx said with amazement.

"But you gotta make sure they don't escape though," Good Caruso cautioned.

"We're going to ensure that." Zaza smiled, "This time, it's foolproof."

"That reminds me..." Seth pondered, "Since they had distinct names, I think maybe you two should get better names as well."

"Us sir?" they asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to confuse you with the evil ones," Kandy explained, "How would you like the names, Serval and Horatio?"

"Hmmm...you know, Serval does sound better than Lynx." He pondered.

"Great, we'll take them." The Snaketail smiled, "That means we'll have to rename our Faustia and Hisstoria when we explain to them."

The door to the restaurant opened and the good Faustia and Hisstoria; the Phagetail having shorter hair and the Snaketail wearing spiked bracelets and a collar, entered.

"Hey, where have you girls been?" Serval greeted.

"Watching Marco and his pals failing on Drakecycle sitting," Good Hisstoria laughed.

They looked outside as they saw looked at the ones screaming from the Drakecycles rumbling and trying to run away.

"AHHH! NO!!" Marco shouted, "Bad Drakecycles! Bad!"

The ice Drakecycle shot icicles out of its mouth at them as the other Drakecycles laughed, cruelly at their failing antics.

"They should be careful with Drakecycles, though," Good Faustia mused.

"Hey, we just got our new names, girls," Horatio smiled, "I guess we got plenty of time to name our pals from home."

"Right. Let's write a list down for our counterparts." Serval spoke as he showed a notepad to them.

"Oh you mean to tell us apart from the prime ones, huh?" The nicer Snaketail smiled.

He nodded, "We'll call our Faustia and Hisstoria...Angel and Cleo."

"Angel and Cleo, catchy," the newly-dubbed Cleo nodded slowly.

"A club sounds interesting, Hunter," Sugar praised, looking at Hunter's drawing of the biker logo and club name.

"I would love to do crazy stuff from Marco's club stories," Dispaira grinned.

"Yeah, as long as it's not as embarrassing when I use to have a Dragoncycle back then." Tom chuckled a bit.

"You and Scorch are doing fine," Kandy giggled when the fire-enhanced prehistoric dog padded toward the demon boy and licked his face.

"Guess I have a thing for dogs," he laughed, "I always wanted a dog when I was a kid."

"Hmmm, may we join this club of yours?" Serval asked Draxx cheekily.

"Sure, if you want to." he grinned, "After all, you two are better than Lynx and Caruso."

"That is true." Angel smiled in relief, figuring that they were horrible people in the prime world.

"Then I guess Behemoth is official," Sugar announced while standing up, "IF....more members wanna join into the club to earn their spots."

"We would join," Angel insisted.

"You guys plan out your biker club stuff at your place, we're going to show the Lycans their home," Shino said, heading out.

The tails from the lycans and werepyres wagged, knowing they would like the new place for a while.

***

"It's so big." Cheza grinned, "And comfy looking too."

She looked in the closet in the new room, looking at the variety of clothing inside.

"Uh those were older clothing mom doesn't wear much anymore." Kaida replied to her.

"And here are some clothes that I don't wear anymore when I was five," Shino huffed, showing clothes to the lycan and werepyre children.

"Hey, I did some naming for our gang," Serval called out from outside the window.

They came outside as he continued, "Check this out."

He looks through the list, "I am impress with the name choices, Serval."

"Hey Serval, how about a club of your own so you can have a little competition with my parents' club in Dragon Valley?" Hunter snickered excitedly.

"Hunter, hush." Lilac spoke to him.

"Maybe." Serval smirked a little.

"Good, see ya in Dragon Valley next week!" He challenged before running off.

"Looks like you're got a little competition there," Shino said to Serval.

"Yeah," he looks down at his clothing, "I better get my club ready and also, get myself a cheetah-fur outfit."

"Good luck!" He bid farewell.

Once they were gone, Hotaru only spoke to the lycans and werepyres, "Make yourselves comfy. We've got some Christmas shopping to take care of before we head home."

As they were leaving, the lycan kids realized, "Christmas?!"

"It's coming here?" The lycan Kaida gasped eagerly.

"Yeah, we didn't know how much time passed when we were getting the other alternates," she giggled, "I wish Halloween was around so Shino could try to find a more awesome costume after what he wore when he was five."

"I am NOT a cute purple kitty!" He grumbled, pouting furiously.

"It's not your fault that you were cute." she giggled with the boy pouting.

The lycans then looked at the moon slowly starting to uncover.

"You guys may wanna get yourselves prepared," the lycan Romulus said as green fur began to sprout all over his body.

They watched the lycans and werepyres shifting into their beast forms before them when the full moon shone down, the group howling to which the lupine howls are joined by the roars of the Bloodtails, Werefangs and Lycantails.

"Damn, that felt good." Luna smirked a bit.

"I still can't believe there are other weres here." Cheza smiled and growled a little.

"It's going to get some getting use to." Remus said.

Luna glanced at herself for a moment before speaking, "I wonder if the clothing they left will fit us in these forms, though?"

"Well.....the Werefangs and Lycantails have clothes that can fit you when you're normal or in animal form," Hotaru said, "We'll show you to one of their shops and get you the clothes you want."

"And if you see Akatsuki, don't be scared of him, okay?" Shino cautioned.

"By the way, how did the Good Darthwing helped you in our world?" Luna asked strangely.

"She must have been the one who placed that curse on the non-human hunters," Hotaru said.

"I see..." Romulus sighed before speaking, "Still...if I had another daughter, I hope she'd be as pretty as you are."

She nodded and smiled to him a bit, feeling some comfort from the werepyre version of her father.

"Don't get hit by cars if you go out tonight," she cautioned, "And don't try to pick fights with snow dinosaurs or Ice Age animals, okay?"

She began leaving before continuing, "And good night...just be safe. We'll talk about finding a way to have you guys change at will one day."

Finally, she was gone as the others looked at where she went.

"Too bad there's no full moon every night like our home." Luna sighed a bit.

"It'd be fun to change whenever we want to instead of just at night or once every month." Werepyre Kaida smiled.

"We're gonna check the other cabins, okay?" The werepyre Tetsuro smiled a bit.

They sprinted off on all fours with the werepyres flying after them.

"Though....I am worried about the evil Lynx and Caruso," Cheza said worriedly as Remus held her.

"They might be somewhere I believe," he muttered, "Plotting."

***

Stalin frowned as he walked across the hallway of his fortress back in the Evil Dimension, annoyed that the Septronian dragon punched him into the septic lake when he was about to punish that large-mouthed Dragontail to ashes.

Sinking into a lake filled with excrements and all kinds of disgusting gunk had him puked to death if it weren't for Caruso and Lynx, their girlfriends being Faustia and Hisstoria present, got him out of there thanks to the portal they opened.

"I'm gonna need a very long bath for this," he grumbled, before turning to his drone, "If my wife calls, just tell her I am busy."

"Affirmative." the drone replied as it flew away.

The bushy hair cyborg lizard frowned as he approached the bathroom, sighing that he needed to relax for a moment.

After that frustration, he would need some relaxing.

End of Part 27


	28. The Ivytail Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Sugar's world, set a bit after Christmas, the Dragoncyclists while training and competing have a shocking encounter with a former Ivytail chief named Hyacinth who wants to take vengance. However, it causes Licorice's feral mode to start acting out. And while Seth and Kinjiru bond with forgiveness, Hokage learns something shocking about Horo.

Part 28: The Ivytail Traitor

The white hair lizard with frill ears groaned loudly, rubbing the bulge in the navy blue jeans with light blue streaks, unzipping the pants as he lied on his bed, throbbing his hard member in private.

Ever since Seth had realized the error of his ways, having been reunited with his Kinjiru, he was filled with grief and guilt.

So much so, that whenever he felt the time to be horny, he would masturbate in private, feeling that she did not deserve him.

"Seth? Are you in there? Everyone's waiting for you?" Came Kinjiru's voice from outside.

Shit, he thought as he heard her voice.

Before he could get his pants fixed back properly, Kinjiru entered as she spoke, "Seth, we-"

She looked stunned at him covering his crotch with his hands and tail.

"Don't look!" He pleaded.

She blushed at the sight of him, demurely looking away while closing the door as she ran to their bedroom, shocked by what she saw.

"Kinjiru? Is Seth okay?" She heard Dispaira calling out from outside their home, "The Dragoncycles are getting restless here."

"In a moment," she called out.

She couldn't believe she caught Seth doing that. Him masturbating in secret.

The door opened with the now dressed Seth saw her washing her blushing face.

"Kinjiru?" He called out nervously, "Listen, about what you-"

She hushed the male lizard as he looked a bit concerned.

"Is what I saw why you have been avoiding me for a long time after your redemption?" she asked.

He sighed as he nodded, "Yes...because I feel that I don't deserve to give you sex after what you went through in the past."

"Seth..." she slowly spoke, shaking her head a bit.

She went up to him, placing her hands on both sides of his face so they can look at each other eye to eye.

"I never forgave you for what you did to me," she began, "But after losing Kanashimi and you feeling remorse for the first time of your life, I knew I could give you a second chance in life."

He slowly smiled as she continued, "And besides...with Fangore no longer around and we now have a better chance of a new life in a world of our choosing, things will get better."

He held her hands that were on his face, "And a chance to have another child. Who we will raise it with love, kindness and acceptance."

She smiled brightly, hugging him close.

"Guys, come on! We gotta meet Serval and his gang at this new stunt area called Asura's Wrath!" Hunter's voice impatiently shouted.

"Right...we uh...should get going." he replied with a meek grin.

"Of course, Seth. We'll talk about what I saw later." she winked, leading him out of the house.

***

"About time you came out." Helen spoke with concern.

"Uh yes, forgive me for the delay." Seth spoke as he slightly coughed a bit.

"Good," Hunter hands them leather vests with the logo Hunter drew last week stitched on the back, "Here's your vest. It all thanks to Mom's expertise in sewing."

"Oh, we forgot we have to wear like bikers if we go out for Behemoth's annual activities," Seth sheepishly grinned.

"It's gonna be a good one, grandpa." Helen smiled, Seth being touched that he was called 'grandpa' by his alternate granddaughter. "Especially after our Christmas 2 days ago."

"They look...interesting." Kinjiru pondered a bit.

"The others are waiting, let's go!" Hunter shouted to them.

"Wait! Where's Leonidas and Chi?" He shouted after them.

"Mom and Dad took them at the starting point," Helen called back, "Serval and Horatio's gang are there too!"

"Hop on, you two." they spoke, the two still unsure about the ride.

***

"Seems they haven't shown up yet." Horatio pondered.

Serval just rolled his eyes, leaning against his skeletal Dragoncycle, Skulker.

"Something got them delayed for a moment," he shrugged.

"Hey, thanks for making us members for the....," Good Darthwing shows her leopard-themed vest with a logo of a roaring serval pouncing over a name written "Serval Boyz", "Serval Boyz."

"But why Boyz since some of us are girls?" Cleo frowned.

"It's gender neutral, remember Venga Boyz?" Serval sighed.

"Yeah, that's kind of a strange name." Angel spoke.

"Plus you're like one of the boys, aren't you?" Serval explained.

"You four know you need DRAGONCYCLES in the gang right?" Horatio pondered, looking at the Good Horsemen's steeds.

They just smirked as the familiars began to change shape, shifting and transforming into Dragoncycles as they roared.

"Oh nevermind," he said finally.

"Wait, they can transform!?" Marco replied as he and his Dragoncycle gang were waiting.

"That's so shocking!" Kelly grinned.

"They're familiars," Good Inferno explains, "Familiars can change any shape they want."

They notice the four arriving, Seth panting as he tugs a bit on his Behemoth vest.

"Took you long enough," Dispaira said, the Rippletail wearing a matching vest over her usual outfit.

"What happened?" Sugar asked.

"Just...a minor delay, that's all." Kinjiru blushing spoke.

"We understand," Ronin nodded, adjusting his vest as Leonidas and Chi drove next to their riders.

"So tell me where Asura's Wrath is," Kinjiru said, "It sounds excitingly dangerous."

"Dangerous is our middle name," Good Blight chuckled.

It was then they noticed with Licorice asking, "Is that the good Wrath there then?"

"You worry too much, Licorice," Dispaira chuckled, hopping onto Shirokage.

"Serval Boyz?" Helen noticed the logo on Serval and his gang's vests.

"But some of you are girls."

"It's gender neutral like Venga Boyz." Serval insisted.

"I guess we should try it out, huh?" Hekapoo spoke.

"Yeah, we're gonna make sure we win this!" Talon smugly grinned.

Draxx, Marco and Serval's gangs got ready, lining up their Dragoncycles at the starting line as Aerosmite, Snaggle and Axia of this world, wearing Serval Boyz vests joined them on their Dragoncycles.

"Think you can beat us?" Axia smirked smugly, "I like to see you try."

"You're on!" Hekapoo grinned, feeling right at joining Marco's Dragoncycle gang.

Afterward, the bikes glanced at the flag before it waved, them zooming onward.

"Wait up!" Seth called out, revving Leonidas too much that he was sent flying. Fortunately, he calmed down his cycle and was able to join Draxx's gang as Kinjiru follows from behind.

"Fair warning to you noobs," Aerosmite warned, "The Rocky Mountain Cougars are waiting at Asura's Wrath."

"But isn't Puma blind?" Helen asked, riding behind her mother.

"She can sense the vibrations." Axia explained to her alternate niece.

"But she can feel when she's in the air," Helen said worriedly.

"Her Dragoncycle does the flying for her," she reassured, revving up her Dragoncycle, a muscular and large black female with ram-like horns and vicious-looking tusks, to zoom forward.

"How are you feeling, Licorice?" Draxx called out.

He was a bit uneasy, still getting use to riding a Dragoncycle before giving a small thumbs up, "Just steadying."

"Seth? Kinjiru?" He called out to the alternate Seth and Kinjiru.

The two followed, trying to keep steady, Kinjiru trying not fall off hers.

"Just hang in there, honey!" Seth replied.

"You'll get the hang of it," Sugar reassured, "Me, Draxx and our friends had a hard time riding Dragoncycles until we got used to them for some weeks on them."

"Same with us even though our evil dimension has dinosaurs and prehistoric animals," Serval smiled, making Skulker zoom forward.

"That must be Asura's Wrath, right?" Kelly pointed.

"Yep! Me and Helen found it when we with Lilac and Violet tried to ride on Tracer and Chilly's babies," Hunter replied.

"That is kind of true." Helen meekly shrugged.

"Here comes the first part of the challenge!" Talon shouted as he pointed.

They hear roaring and vrooming from behind, seeing silhouettes of another gang Dragoncyclists approaching fast with the leader, appearing to be blind, clinging to her Dragoncycle's neck as it flew accordingly with the gang.

"That must be the Rocky Mountain Cougars," alternate Mariposa, a new member and riding on alternate Yangtze, guessed.

"Well, this is quite interesting!" Puma smirked.

"Darn." Marco frowned a bit, "Guess we gotta up the antie, huh?"

Alternate Puma's Dragoncycle, a mountain lion-like Dragoncycle screeched, signalling the other Dragoncycles to race forward with Puma in the lead as the rest laughed and hooted.

"Hang on! We're gonna land!" The three gangs began to swoop down to land, Licorice clinging onto Tsukikage's horns with Lilac clinging to his father's back.

"This is very intense!" Licorice shouted as they zoomed downward and heading to land.

"Tsukikage! You're going to fast!" Licorice shouted in fear. His Dragoncycle quickly realizes the momentum they were going and immediately flaps his wings out,braking immediately until he landed gently on the ground.

"Good dragon," he panted, getting off.

"Are you okay?!" Dispaira spoke with worry after landing safely.

"I'm fine...just fine." he panted with his wife, getting off, catching him.

"Tsukikage, you nearly gave him a heart attack," Lilac scolded the skeletal Dragoncycle. He growled, looking away, "Look. I know you and him are trying to get along and you know he has never ridden a Dragoncycle before. Besides, you and Shirokage are part of our family now after they bought you."

Tsukikage purred a bit in realization, glancing at the Japanese moon tag on his collar that has Japanese words spelling out his name.

It purred a little to his master a bit, acting sorrowful a little.

He patted its head with a mild smile, "You didn't mean it, Tsukikage. Everybody makes mistakes."

The gang glances at the obstacle course, revealing to be a huge jump that involves a large and long ramp leading into a tall stone pillow that has long arm-shaped pillars sticking out.

"So that's Asura's Wrath, huh?" Seth gulped, seemingly nervous.

"Wish me luck, losers!" Horatio smirked, revving up his grey rattlesnake-themed Dragoncycle, Rattler,before zooming off the ramp and beginning to fly, dodging the pillar with the pieces beginning to turn.

"Uh is this the ramp that you guys wanted to prove Tom that he was cool, Marco?" the alternate Mariposa asked him.

"Yep." Marco nodded.

The Snaketail whooped, looping over the swinging pillars until he flew to the top, landing his cycle as he pumps his fists in the air.

"Score one for Serval Boyz!" Cleo chuckled, driving her yellow rattlesnake-like Dragoncycle down the ramp.

"I am so frightened now," Licorice gulped, Tsukikage gulping as well.

"Don't be such a baby." Axia glared before she revved up the Dragoncycle she was in, "Puma's not scared of it either. Look."

They saw her zooming next to the obstacle course.

"Show them what you got, Krueger!" She smirked, her seeing-eye Dragoncycle dodging the swinging arms and landing next to Horatio.

"Score that one for Rocky Mountain Cougars!" She cheered, slamming her tail to create a loud boom.

"Damn." Dispaira spoke, "I hate to see how we'll get through that one."

"I know how you feel." Kinjiru spoke as she was acting calmly, though her tail wagging spoke otherwise.

Seth held her hand, his tail wagging nervously.

"I'll go first! Come on, Kaiser! Let's show these scaredy-cats what we're made of!" The Dragoncycle roars out fire before zooming off the ramp, flying and looping around the arms with Axia jumping off the saddle with expertise, landing back on the saddle as she and Kaiser landed, the bikers cheering at her stunt.

"One point for Behemoth!" She yelled.

A few cheered while the dragon spoke to her Dragoncycle, "Just be strong. We'll get through this...I hope."

The beast growled a little as she revved her cycle a bit, then prepared to head onward.

She held onto the horns firmly, yelling in fear when they jump off the ramp and yelping when she tries to dodge the swinging arms until she began to laugh with excitement the moment she landed.

"Kinjiru? You alright?" Axia asked worriedly at her sudden change of behavior.

"Adrenaline rush," Puma chuckled.

"WHOO! I'M DOING IT!" she shouted proudly.

She hugs her Dragoncycle, which was stunned at first but growled with delight, nuzzling her.

"Guess its our turn, huh?" Serval chuckled, getting onto Skulker, "You babies planning to back out?"

"Back out? BACK OUT!?" Talon snapped.

He got on, glaring, "I'll show you who's backing out?!"

He then zoomed onward.

"He's going to die right?" Serval asked Mariposa, who took out her phone.

"Yep," she simply answered, dialing 911 when they hear loud crashing from the obstacle.

"Zero points for Kill Devil Pass Riders Club!" Alternate Panther mocked, zooming down his Dragoncycle down the ramp.

They knew that their time was going to be a big one indeed.

***

It was a little later when the obstacle course had finished with most safe and those like Talon having been put in the ambulance.

"Poor guy," Kelly winced, watching the ambulance attendee put a neck brace around his neck.

"But at least Seth, Dad and Mom had fun," Lilac grinned.

"My mom especially." Sugar grinned, "I didn't realize she was so excited on a Dragoncycle."

She looked at her mother happily nuzzling her Dragoncycle.

"Who knew Hunter's idea for a Dragoncyclist club could actually work," Seth smiled.

"Yeah, I can understand why Dragon Valley is the perfect spot for Dragoncycling," Good Darthwing nodded.

The two chimera pets sniffed something after the ambulance left, looking fearful with their hackles raising in fear.

"We should probably hang out more here and do more stunts," Horatio insisted, "Plus, we haven't settled a score with the Rocky Mountain Cougars."

"Obviously." Angel frowned a bit, a bit jealous of them.

The Dragoncycles with them jolted, sensing something from afar as they turned their heads to the mountains, growling anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Sugar asked them in confusion.

"What's going on, you guys?" Helen asked them.

The creatures growled a bit, motioning at the mountains with them glancing.

Good Havoc uses his magic so he can use his eyes to look closely at the activity. The eyes all over his body grew wider at what he's seeing.

"Mutants.....," he reported in horror, "Someone's mutating the Dragoncyclists and their Dragoncycles on that mountain."

"What?!" Most spoke.

"But who?" Dispaira asked.

"I have a feeling I might know who." Lilac frowned.

The many eyes on the Hextail's body peered closely, trying to take a good at the culprit.

"It maybe Shinigami's work," he described, "But its not him. Someone has been given his powers to mutate them."

"What?" They gasped in shock.

"Oh no!" Helen spoke with worry.

"Then we're just gonna have to find and stop this guy." The determined Violet said.

"Plus we ARE Dragoncyclists." Hekapoo agreed.

Licorice looks seriously, getting onto Tsukikage as he activates Royal Mewberty, the skeletal Dragoncycle roaring with fiery wings spread wide open and blasting out black fire out of its mouth.

"I'll go first!" He offered, zooming into the sky.

"Be careful, honey!" Dispaira shouted.

***

At the top of the mountain, the former Immortal Monster landed his Dragoncycle on to the top of the mountain, glancing around.

"Where are you...?" he muttered as he drove around the mountain.

Roots and vines suddenly shot out of the ground, entangling the two by surprise.

"Plants? And they seemed to be plantbended," he noticed, grunting from the tight grip.

Wooden taps are heard, approaching them slowly.

"So you must be the Toffee from the dead world, hmm?" An Ivytail with a black arm composed of tar and shadows chuckled, holding a staff in his hand.

"Yes." He nodded, "And whom may I inquire to ask are you?"

The Ivytail only chuckled with a sly glin.

"I used to lead the Ivytail tribe....until I got cast out when my subjects felt fed up with my obsession of trying to repopulate the Rippletail tribe," he answered.

"Fed up with..." he began before realizing, "Oh no, please don't tell me!"

"Of course it is." he spoke with a delight.

"Hyacinth." Licorice glared.

He chuckled darkly, his shadow seemingly spreading out like a living creature until dozens of shadowy apparitions oozed out of his own shadow.

"Do you like my Djinns and my creations?" He gestures to his djinns and the mutated cyclists and Dragoncycles.

He death glared angrily to the Ivytail and his creations as the lizard frowned.

He had to do something, but what?

All of a sudden, as if a hidden instinct kicked in, one that had not been out for years, his eyes turned slit.

Hyacinth jumped when he hears vines and roots being ripped off from where his prisoners are.

"What in the-?"

The screeching Phagetail slashed in fury, biting some as the others arrived to the scene, Dispaira noticing.

"Licorice?" She gasped in utter disbelief of what she's seeing.

The Phagetail was slashing and bashing through the mutants...like a raptor!

"What's happening to him?" Marco called out.

"I think....I think he' gone feral!" Dispaira said with shock.

It was then Sugar realized something, from the stories that prime Kandy told her.

"Dispaira, your Toffee...did he ever went feral in your world?" she asked her.

"No." She explained, "He never did around me, though he did tell me he was full of rage when he killed the people who killed his family."

She then continued, "Though he did have raptor dreams sometimes."

"That means..." Sugar realized.

"It means that sooner or later, he's going to go full feral!" Seth started realizing, "Just like the Raptortails in your world are almost going for, if I'm right about that."

"And the other Toffee counterparts..." Kinjiru realized, "What about them? At least the ones who didn't awaken their inner beast unless needed?"

"We'll talk about it after we deal with this asshole." Dispaira glared.

"WATCH IT!" Seth shouted, hopping off his Dragoncycle to smash down the mutant.

The good Lynx and Caruso bolted, shifting into their Beastal Mewberty forms to tackle down the mutants with the lynx heads on Serval's shoulders shooting out blue energy orbs at the oncoming djinns.

"Licorice! Stop!" Dispaira cried out, trying to grab him.

However, he was tackling the Ivytail, trying to bite the Ivytail who struggled and held him back.

"Sorry, but you aren't going to stop me!" He shouted, smacking Toffee as he tumbled, his upper armor broken off.

"Licorice, are you okay!?" She asked him.

He shoves her off, screeching wildly and charging straight at the Ivytail, the former chief trying to plant bend the wild Phagetail but thanks to his power of the three Mewberties he has, the roots and vines were slashed off.

"GRRR! FUCKING BASTARD!" He snapped as he screeched, the shirtless lizard biting his tail.

Hyacinth yowled in pain, dropping his staff before he was pounced by the topless lizard, trying to bite his neck if it weren't for him retrieving his staff to block his attack.

"Dispaira, help him! We got this!" Sugar called out, breathing fire at the mutants.

She nodded, darting and slashing through the mutants, the Rippletail glaring at where Hyacinth was struggling.

"Hey Hyacinth!!" She shouted to the struggling former chief.

He looked up and he was met by the blunt end of her immortal-killing spear

"Shit." He frowned.

"If you're doing this to get me into your fucking arms, you got another thing coming." Dispaira growled as she prepared to use the spear.

The djinns pounced on her by surprise, pinning her down but she quickly Dragon Up, blasting them away with fire.

"I'm not done with you!" The Ivytail cries out when he is flung into a tree.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Licorice roared in fury.

"We got this!" Draxx shouted as the Dragontail used his green flame on Hyacinth.

He screamed in pain, but it shortly turns into laughter as the group notices a green Ghidorah Mark glowing on the back of his black hand.

"Oh no!" He gasped in horror.

"Shit." Seth frowned.

"Looks like I've been chosen!" He smirked as the mark glowed with him starting to glow as well.

"Quick, before he changes!" Horatio spoke cautiously.

Angel, in her skeletal dragon form summons skeletons to apprehend him when giant vines struck them down.

"Do you guys know that Ivytails are half-dryads?" She mysteriously asked Marco's group.

"From what Venus mentioned," Alternate Mariposa spoke, "Why?"

"Cause he just turned into Biollante," Horatio pointed with a gulp.

"A wha?!" Hekapoo spoke before they looked horrified.

"That half plant, half dinosaur monster from the old Godzilla movie? Remember?" Marco pressed.

They saw the Biollante Hyacinth growling and glaring with a cruel grin, preparing to use his attack.

"Well...seems to me you're doomed now." He spoke casually.

He launches his flower-like tentacles at them, most of them dodging quickly with Horatio breathing out a cloud of acid at one tentacle,making him scream.

Serval roared, leaping onto the transformed Hyacinth and using all three of his heads to chomp down on his neck

The beast screeched as the hissing screeching Licorice jumped upward, transforming into his beastal form to assist.

He opens his claws,the red eyes on the palms glowing red before blasting beams at the tentacles, the plant monster stunned when the tentacles that got hit suddenly turned into stone.

"Cockatrice stare," he whispered.

The villain watched in shock as Horatio and Serval slammed the beast.

"GRAH!" he shouted in pain, feeling the teeth piercing him.

Tsukikage roared, struggling within the bondages of the vines and roots until Shirokage drove up to it, swinging its blade tail to slash them off.

"Go help Dad!" Violet ordered while stabbing a mutant in the head with a long knife.

The Dragoncycle zoomed around, breaking the stone tentacles as the beastal Licorice stoned the other tentacles, Hyacinth struggling and hitting the others.

One tentacle smacked the Phagetail from behind, making him fall until there was a loud vroom and he was caught by his Dragoncycle.

He groaned, his eyes returning to normal before he glanced at the determined skeletal Dragoncycle.

"Good boy..." he grinned a bit.

The lizard with Dragoncycle then zoomed onward to the foe together.

Good Darthwing yells, instantly transforming into her giant bird form before taking flight.

"I got something for you, Hyacinth!" She blasts golden energy at him as he screeches in anger at her attack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" he shouted as the foe was struggling through the blast.

"Wow...deja vu." Marco upon witnessing the scene replied.

The blast was too much for him to handle until he was blasted into smithereens, his beastal shell destroyed to reveal a weakened Hyacinth, knocked out from the impact.

"Licorice?" Dispaira ran up to her husband when he and Tsukikage landed.

The lizard groaned wearily a bit as his eyes returned to normal, him speaking, "I...I didn't know I had it in me."

She strokes his cheek lovingly, "We'll ask for help on this side of you. I promise."

She reached down and held Tsukikage, "Good dragon."

The weakened Hyacinth groaned before a foot stepped on his chest, him noticing the glaring Sugar.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your plans are over." she replied.

She freezes him with her ice powers, suspending him in suspended animation of him trying to scream.

"Let's take him to the prime world and have him taken care of," Draxx heaved the ice block containing Hyacinth onto his shoulder.

"Besides, he's nothing but trouble." Dispaira frowned, "ESPECIALLY when he looks like the type to force me to marry him."

There was an opening of a portal, and to their shock, they saw a panicked Shino stepping out.

"Guys! Please don't tell me you fought Hyacinth!" He shouted.

"Uh yes, we had." Hunter frowned.

He facepalmed, "Shit! Mirage dreamed that Evangelius and Darthwing will escape by having you guys get distracted while we were discussing some Christmas matters at home!"

"What? The evil me and Evangelius escaped!?" Good Darthwing gasped in disbelief.

Each face palmed in annoyance.

"I can't believe this keeps happening!" Alternate Mariposa frowned.

"Worst! Most of us went to Noir, Dictator and Mon!Star Worlds by now!" he groaned, "But Omni DID find the location of the Evil Dimension."

"He did!?" A few gasped as he nodded.

"He did." Shino said.

The alternates looked at alternate Marco's group.

"We have important matters to do right now," Seth announced, "And we'll be needed elsewhere so make sure this world is safe."

"I promise!" Ronin nodded.

"It's not a problem." Marco replied, "Things will be better."

They each nodded with Shino and his group departing from the realm.

"Bring your pets with you, too," he added, gesturing to the Dragoncycles and baby chimeras.

"Right." Sugar smiled, "This time, we're making sure they enjoy the adventure."

The pets followed carefully with the concerned Licorice pondering.

Would they have time to fix himself, let alone others that would eventually their equivalent to their inner raptor?

***

They had been explained earlier about the situation that the last of their prisoners had escaped.

"Caruso and Lynx did this?" Lilac gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, we thought we got the place heavily guarded when those bastards finally achieved their own version of Royal Mewberty and got the two out of jail," Shino huffed, leaning against the couch.

"Damn." Horatio frowned.

"Wait, were there others like us with the two?" Angel asked.

"Well, they did have something on the back and I felt vomit on my head." He replied, shivering a bit, "I don't know why their parts had vomit."

"That...that might be the other us-es." Cleo explained.

"Who are in those three worlds you speak of?" Seth asked.

"Dmitri's family, Uncle Runo and the aunts and my mom and dad with Tetsuro's parents," he listed out.

"Oh dear," Kinjiru said with worry.

"This is gonna be shocking for them." Sugar said with concern.

"I hate to ask how Star became my daughter in that Mon!Star universe." Licorice replied, "I hope I didn't end up being with Moon to conceive her."

Each shuddered in disgust as Draxx groaned, "Yeah, that's like me with Heinous. Ugh! Yuck!"

It was then that Shino notices Licorice looking nervous, then he recalled the story of Toffee acting like a raptor because of his id.

"I know who can help you with your id," he proposed.

"You really think so?" Licorice smiled.

"And Salt and the other yous if they hadn't gotten theirs resolved yet...let alone Kandy's anger side." he explained.

"...They never did resolve my other mes' anger ids, did they?" Kandy asked.

"And probably never will." Shino shrugged.

She grew worry when he said it, Draxx comforting her.

***

"I found it!" Hokage grinned, snatching an ancient scroll from an ancient Septarian library located in Hottail territory, "The Chronicle of Avalar the Eternaltail!"

"If they hear this, they would understand what's happening."

"Excuse me?" A boy's voice rang out.

He turned around, seeing a young white dragon boy wearing blue shorts standing at the doorway.

"Oh hi." He spoke, "Can I help you, kid?"

The boy smiled warmly, "Have you seen Selene?"

His smile dropped in suspicion. How does this boy know his adoptive mother's name?

"Selene?" he asked.

He nodded, "Yes, my adopted mother."

"Wait, Horo?!" he spoke in shock.

The revealed dragon boy smiled with glee that he was able to recognize him.

"Take the Chronicle of Avalar to the others when the prime Kandy gets back," he requested, "She has a very unique ancestry to discover."

All the Hottail chief can do was gaped in astonishment.

"Whoa...just whoa..." was all Hokage said.

***

Seth sat on the bed, him having an exciting day earlier. They would assist the others in the new worlds, but after what had happened earlier, they needed time to recover.

Kinjiru entered after having finished her bathing, towel wrapped around herself.

"You okay?" She called out, "Dispaira is trying to help Licorice with his.....wereraptor side."

"Were...raptor side?" He quirked a brow in confusion.

She shrugged, sitting on the bed, "Seth, the Raptortail Seth and Blitz, call it that cause it reminded a bit of how werewolves snap when angered or in serious situations."

"Just like I had my own troubles..." he explained.

She glanced at his bulge in his jeans that he covered, nodding and figuring as much.

"Was your father part Raptortail?" She asked him.

"Who knows, I never asked him before his passing." he shrugged.

"Aunt Darthwing was never liked by my dragon side of my family because of what she did to your parents which led to me....," he bit his tongue, remembering the sins he committed in the past.

"You were being manipulated to take back what was her's, Seth," Kinjiru held him, "You were her favorite and she used your love and trust on her to turn you into a monster just like her."

She then leaned to him as she continued, "After we both sensed Kanashimi's death in our world, before you found me...at least you finally realized your mistake."

She smiled softly to him for a moment.

"If by the gods and Bahamut and Leviathan, they would truly forgive you truly and give you a child that you will raise with love and kindness."

He smiled at the thought of the gods, his and Kinjiru's ancestors, Bahamut the Dragon God King and Leviathan the Ice Dragon, forgiving him and blessing them a child as a gift for his change of heart.

"I don't mind if its going to be a boy or a girl," he smiled softly, "I will love them with my full heart's content."

"Or both if possible..." she smiled softly before giving Seth a soft kiss.

As they kissed, Kinjiru dropped her towel, the two moaning as they kissed.

He touched her back, feeling the scars of the flames he inflicted on her when she attacked him in anger, even though he wanted her to forgive him and perhaps, end his life so she can get her revenge.

Kinjiru, sensing his grief, held him closely, "If I had killed you that day, I would be as bad as the man who tortured me until I escaped."

He nodded as she continued, "Besides...revenge wouldn't solve anything."

She touches his cheek, before the two kissed passionately with the male moaning with passion at the kiss, his tail wagging with her's.

Years of no sex because of the crimes he did in the past were agonizing. But now, he was able to do it in an act of love.

He could feel her tongue with hers, the two moaning.

She gripped his bulge as he growled a bit, slightly moaning a bit as they continued their kissing.

Once the kiss broke softly, she smiled as she said, "You do look better in blue than black...but I think you deserve to show this to me."

She slowly pulled the zipper down with his penis taken out of his jeans, her looking at his hard member carefully.

To her, it was the first full time he actually looked at his penis fully without having to be forced toward it.

"So big..." she whispered before kissing the dick, him blushing a bit.

He shyly looks down, laying a hand on her head when she began to take him whole into her mouth, making the older Fangtail stifle a moan after years of him raping now.

But for now, they are doing it out of love.

"Unnnh Kinjiru..." he mutters as he sucked slowly.

So this is what it was like to take things slow, he thought.

She grunted and moaned a little, continuing to suck his dick.

He panted and smiled a bit, petting her head with a small smile.

He sat back so he could give her space to suck on his cock and let him enjoy watching her pleasure him.

His frill ears flapped up and his tongue hung out by her warm mouth and tongue licking and sucking on him.

"Unnnh yes, Kinjiru..." he muttered from the pleasure before feeling her starting to get a little faster on him.

She bobbed her head, moaning in delight while listening to her husband's grunts and groans.

"Ah! Kinjiru.....! Not so fast!" He panted.

She slyly continued as he spoke, "If...if you keep doing this...I'm gonna..."

He started to cum into her throat.

She let out a muffled yelp as Seth groans out loudly, filling up her mouth to which she whipped it out of her mouth, splattering herself with his semen.

He panted, glancing at the dragon licking the cum of her hands until she noticed his throbbing cock.

"We.....we're still good?" He panted, euphorically.

She nodded, "Yes..."

She then lied down, opening her legs for him as she continued, "Now please...take me. Give my my late Christmas present, please."

He was a bit surprised before he nodded a bit, slowly going on top of her.

Though reluctant at first, he, thanks to his wife, slowly inserted his stiff penis into her gently, having her moan a bit loudly.

"Unnnh..." she moans, starting to feel it going in her.

Pictures of him raping her non-stop before and after their Kandy's birth flashed in his view. Her clenched his eyes shut, feeling scared that he's going to hurt her again.

Gentle hands touched his face, his eyes slowly opening and his face softening.

"Seth..." She spoke.

She wiped his tear as he looked at her.

"I don't want to hurt you again," he sobbed, his voice cracking.

She leaned her forehead against his, "You won't hurt me. I swear."

He was more reluctant before she continued, "I promise..."

He sighed before slowly humping her, Kinjiru starting to moan, this time of pleasure.

"You like this?" He smiled a bit, giving his humping a little speed with her legs lifting themselves up a bit.

"Yes, that's it," she moaned.

He grunted and groaned softly as he humped her, the lizard starting to slowly grin as Kinjiru bucked and moaned.

She didn't want to admit it, but she missed having something humping into her.

He grunted, growling a bit when he picks up speed, thrusting into her now when he turns her around, scissoring her to the point she yelled out in delight.

"Ahhh Seth..." she moans, panting from the sex Seth was giving her.

"Kinjiru...I..." he moans a bit, his hand gripping her ass.

She moaned out, clutching the sheets tightly with her tail curling around his as he wildly thrusted into her.

"Ahh, more Seth! MORE!!!" she screamed in delight.

The Dragontail growled, starting to groan and moan in pleasure.

"You love this, don't you?" She moans loudly, "All that holding back...all that waiting..."

"Yes..." Seth groans as he humps, "They were all worth it!"

He flipped her over so her ass is in the air and his claws clenching into her ass, his hips smacking into her that made the dragon cry out in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, YES!!" she screamed, drooling.

"UNNNH KINJIRU!" He muttered, thrusting with his dick smacking into her.

"AGH! I MISSED SEX!"

He continued to hump and thrust as Kinjiru moaned and groaned loudly from his pleasure.

He bit down, not enough to draw blood or mark her, but to have her attention as the two kept bucking and smacking each other.

She yells out when he cums into her.

The dragon felt his seed shooting inside, her moaning and shuddering in pleasure.

"Kinjiru..." he spoke, slowly smiling a little.

"That...that was wondrous." she smiled.

He rolled over so he is laying next to her, the female dragon leaning against him as they basked in the aftermath of their sex.

Softly, she touched his cheek as she spoke, "Feeling better?"

He earned a nod before the two hugged one another.

"At least I have you." Seth replied.

It was then they realized, Kinjiru asking, "I just had a funny thought...if the other you in Sugar's world was alive before Toffee ended him...would the other me there still be alive?"

"Kinjiru?" he asked in a perplexed confused and curious tone.

***

Alternate Ripjaw in Sugar's World, hummed as he drove his Dragoncycle across the plain with Ronin and Prism at the lead.

"How's it feel being part of Tsukuyomi?" Ronin winked at Ripjaw.

"You sure the dragons will be here in Dragon Valley?" Alternate Scisar called out.

"It has to be." Ronin explained, "Ever since magic was restored, it had the side effect of a few other worlds fused, including Septarisis, which hopefully included the Dragon Valley."

The Tsukuyomi gang, the members wearing matching Japanese jackets of head honchos that bear the logos of a coat of arms that are katanas and a crescent moon on the back with Japanese letters forming Tsukuyomi.

"Human eyewitnesses say they saw dragons fly by here," Prism said, "I hope Ronin and Sugar's family are alright."

"Soooo...how exactly does the whole barrier of the dragons' home go exactly?" he asked them.

"Yeah, it's gonna be difficult to find it." Anya said.

"It's very simple." Ronin explained to them, fixing his hair.

He urged Leonidas to fly upward, flying over a snowy mountain with the others following behind.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ronin," Cypress muttered, holding his Dragoncycle's horns worriedly.

"Us too." They said as they followed.

The Dragoncycle flyers flew upward, zooming through the desert-looking realm of Septarsis.

Ronin closes his eyes, searching through his memories of his childhood to remember where his family were alongside his mother.

His eyes snapped wide open when he remembered where the barrier is.

"Follow me!!" He ordered, veering down quickly.

They nodded, following as Prism looked seriously.

They went around the area, Ronin leading the gang through the area before approaching where the barrier was at.

"Hang on tightly everyone!" He and Cleopatra braced themselves as they phased through the barrier.

"It's not going to mess us up, right?" Alternate Druaga asked her parents worriedly, clinging onto her father's back.

They winced as they prepared themselves, preparing to go through the barrier with them bracing themselves.

"I hope this works!" Alternate Ripjaw muttered in fear.

They with their Dragoncycles braced themselves before all they see is a bright flash of light.

End of Part 28


	29. Miracles and Fused Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dispaira and Sugar both find out their pregancies from the previous night, they find Sugar's world version of Kushina with a surprise: A reincarnated Toffee as a baby. And afterwards, arriving back to the desolated world Licorice and Dispaira came from, Draxx and company learn that there might be a chance to save the world after all, though in a surprising twist, fuses both their worlds together while reincarnated baby versions of Rasticore, Kandy, and Miseria get born, Dispaira finds out she has siblings, and most importantly...Horo has the ability to age to adulthood at ease! All while the dragons of Sugar's world reunite with the Sugar's verse Ronin.

Part 29: Miracles and Fused Worlds

Dispaira rubbed her belly a little when she woke up in the middle of the night, bolting straight to the toilet and puking like nuts when she felt the sudden urge to vomit.

She believed it was perhaps it happened after she and her Toffee, Licorice, made an appointment with the Dragon Bone Shaman, Tuskus, to help him calm down his id so he wouldn't go feral like last time when they fought Hyacinth.

During that time, he went feral when she was about to go to bed and....wanting to help ease his horny feral side, she accepted his proposal and they did it till he cummed into her clit the fifteenth time.

"Lilac and Violet are going to faint if I turned out to be pregnant," she muttered, laying her hand on her stomach.

"Pregnant?" Came a familiar voice next to her.

She turned around with a yelp, looking uneasy a bit.

She realized that she is nude without using the blanket to cover herself the moment the nude Licorice got up, staring at her in astonishment and worry when he heard her mention about pregnancy.

All because of his wild raptor side.

"I think....I think you made me pregnant again, Licorice," she sheepishly admitted.

"Oh gods..." he realized, "My feral side is making me wild!"

"But uh, it is somewhat of a blessing in disguise, isn't it?" Dispaira blushed a bit.

Sighing, her husband nodded as he went through the closet for something to wear that wouldn't agonize him.

She sighed a bit, picking up the leather vests that they wore for their Behemoth club trip laying on a chair. She really loves the softness of the material and the design of the logo that Hunter made for the gang.

"I think you'll look better shirtless wearing this on," she suggested, handing him his biker vest.

Toffee snatched some black jeans as he nodded, putting both on as he said, "Hopefully."

It was then she heard the phone beeping, her picking it up as she saw a text from Sugar.

Then, she looked at the words that stunned her the most...Sugar was pregnant.

"Woah, how did that happened?" She hummed in amazement.

"Perhaps something to do with them having a "Christmas miracle"," he chuckled.

"Just like ours, despite it a bit late..." he continued, hugging her a bit.

"Guess we may have to wait a while before we ride on Dragoncycles." Dispaira sighed.

He nodded, "Just remember, we have to meet Shaman Tuskus to help me out with my id."

"Speaking of help, I wonder if the dragons are found in Sugar and Draxx's world," she pondered.

"Probably." the lizard said.

Once she dressed in her clothing with the Behemoth vest, the door was knocked before it opened.

"Mom? Dad?" Lilac spoke, "The Shaman's here."

"Coming," she replied, gently taking her husband and pulling him out of the room.

They sure hope whoever found the dragons in Sugar's world is successful and can bring them back into society.

***

Everything was so bright when they went through this weird barrier shielding the land of the dragons. It felt weird and they almost felt like they went inside out because of the phase.

"Man..." was all the alternate Ripjaw spoke.

"This happens a lot to first timers, like with Prism back then?" Ronin grinned.

"You can open your eyes now."

The other Tsukuyomi members slowly open their eyes, their vision blurry at first until everything became clear as the young female Ivytail gasped at what she's seeing.

"So this is what the dragon of Septarsis looks like?" She awed.

They looked around as they saw the flying dragons fly around the land, the land that remained untouched by Mewman hands.

"This would make a cold-hearted soldier like me cry," Alternate Swifty sobbed, a crystalline tear falling from his left eye.

"So this is where your mom raised you?" Supps called out from behind the Wintertail.

He nodded, memories of his childhood coming back to him when he recognized the familiar forests, terrains and lakes passing over them.

"Yes." Alternate Ronin nodded, "Wish I had step siblings to show you."

"Oh I'm sorry." Alternate Ripjaw spoke, "What? Did things not work out between her and your step dad?"

"No, after they married, Drake went off to find my sister back then to raise as a proper dad." he explained, "His remains were all she brought back sadly."

"Damn, that sucks." Alternate Swifty said with a down heart.

"And your mom?" Alternate Anya asked.

"We came together, but father found me first." he explained, "As for my mom...we hadn't seen each other since before my imprisonment for a few years. I do know that I sensed she never returned home, though..."

"Oh I'm sorry." The Snaketail spoke sadly.

"But it's okay, with magic restored, I'm sure my family will find her."

"So wait...they explained that Fangore's dead back at their home." Alternate Cypress pondered, "Sooo...isn't Fangore alive in our world?"

"That's why we're going to ask the dragons for assistance just in case." he said.

They flew by an icy mountain cave, as icy blue eyes flashed out and a snarled was heard.

"Oh no, Freedomflyer!" He gasped, recognizing the giant dragon-wolf flying after them with a growl.

The wolf blasts out liquid nitrogen out of its mouth at them, making the Dragoncycles scatter as Ronin held up his hands before the wolf, the beast halting when it recognizes his face and smell.

"Freedomflyer, its me," he calls out, the wolf whining in longing to which he patted in sympathy

"Is that your grandfather's dragon-wolf?" Cypress recognized, remembering Ronin's stories of his dragon family.

"Yes." Ronin nodded, approaching Freedomflyer after hopping off Cleopatra.

The wolf was then patted as the tail wagged.

"How is everyone? Is Mother here?" He asked it.

The wolf barked, nodding joyfully before flapping its wings, gesturing them to follow it.

"He seems friendly." Prism grinned.

"This way." He motioned the others, getting back on Cleopatra as they followed the dragon-wolf.

"Would you think they would forgive us if we tell them that we are forced to eat the Solarians when your father, the real father of this world, ordered us to eat them as Victory Meat?" Ripjaw asked warily.

"I feel so bad when they butchered, spit roasted and boiled those jerks alive even though Seth eating Mina alive was the worst of them all."

"Yeah, Mina was a bitch." Alternate Anya nodded, "But even I found that appaling! Even more so than what Mina and Moon tried to do to you guys when Rast explained what almost happened to him."

"We're still mad and unforgiving to Moon for what she almost did to him and the other monsters." Alternate Swifty glared.

"But thankfully, despite what Seth and his men did to the Solarians, those bastards are now completely extinct when Seth announces that whoever hunts the most Solarians in Earthni will win a life supply of 'Victory Meat' and entitled Champion Solarian Hunter," Cypress frowned.

"That lucky bastard has those guys stuffed and had their heads on a wall like a sick freak!" Ripjaw winced, the image of the stuffed Solarian head ornaments on the walls of that champion appearing in his view.

"But fortunately, we don't have to be forced to eat them anymore." Anya spoke in relief.

"And their souls can rest in peace after years of wandering the living world as wailing spirits of agony and despair," Ronin prayed softly, "Cold-blooded murderers.....to pitiful livestock. Those guys never thought they would end up on a plate for the crimes they did on Septarsis and the monsters of Mewni."

"I heard some voodoo Hextails use their blood and bones to make prophecy spells while my tribe used them for black magic," Cypress points out, "Which is normal for us, Ivytails."

Finally, they came to where a beautiful castle was, Ronin smiling at the sight of the home he had missed years since his imprisonment.

"Here we are...home." he smiled softly.

"Ronin?" A voice familiar to him spoke.

"Uncle Octavius!" he realized.

The Frostfang dragon, the youngest of the eight, flew out all of a sudden and nearly glomped him.

"I missed you so much, nephew!" He wept, overjoyed to see his nephew again.

The two hugged with Cleopatra a bit surprised at the touching scene.

"I've been away for so long." He explained to his young uncle, "And I'm sorry I couldn't come..."

"Please, you can tell us EVERYTHING that has happened before you came here," he beckoned, "Your mother, grandfather, other uncles, aunts and your stepsiblings are eager to see you."

"And your friends and their Dragoncycles are welcome as well," he gestured, "As long as the beasts are well-trained that is."

"Wow." A few spoke.

"Mom..." Ronin smiled softly, "She's going to be happy to hear she won't worry about Seth anymore. AND learn she's a grandmother."

The Tsukuyomi members smiled at the scene before them as they followed the Frostfang dragon and Fangtail enter the palace with their cycles following behind them.

***

It was a grand reunion for the royal Frostfang family. Ronin was home and safe again.

"I'm home, everyone..." he wept a bit, "I'm home at last."

A familiar dragon woman, though half of her beautiful face is scarred by flames no thanks to this world Seth's black flames, slowly walked up to the adult Fangtail whom she had not see for so many years ever since the worlds cleaved.

Tears streaked down her eyes when she recognized him and hugged him close.

"Hello, mom..." he said, relieved that she had been found to him at last, "I'm home."

"Ronin..." she softly smiled.

She sobbed in joy in seeing her son whom she had not seen for so many years, grateful that he has returned home to reunite with his family.

"I wish my family were like that," Anya bitterly muttered.

They patted her with some sympathy as the dragons hugged.

The half dragon then spoke, "Your daughter is alive...she's a mother now and is now planning to be in charge of the Septarians with her husband after restoring magic."

"And Seth?" she asked.

"Dead." he grinned, "This world's version of Seth is no more."

"If only Drake would see how amazing that would have been." their world's Kinjiru softly spoke with tears

He hugged her in sympathy, knowing full well that his stepfather will forever be missed.

"Please do tell us everything that has happened before you came here," Alternate Hyogamaru announced, "We can have the servants offer you any tea or snack as refreshments."

"That would be a nice idea." he spoke, "But there are some things we need to talk about while we're here."

Alternate Ken looked surprised at what he said.

"There are other dimensions with other us-es out there." he explained, "One dimension where Stepfather Drake is alive...and has your children."

"Really?" She gasped in shock, earning a nod.

"It'll be a long story and I promise you, you are going to enjoy this bumpy ride we've been through," Swifty said.

"This is shocking, and yet amazing at the same time, huh grandpa?" Alternate Ryo grinned a bit to her grandfather.

He nodded, "Much more shocking when we felt the magic being revived. But with the Gods of Septarsis being present when we saw their trails of magic in the air."

Ronin took a seat and sighed, preparing himself to explain everything to his family.

"It all started after father was punished by the other world's Toffee......"

***

It took half an hour or an hour to finish explaining their stories to them. There were ups and downs and so many surprises like an alternate Seth and Kinjiru from a dimension where Seth felt remorseful for his actions and became nicer.

The most shocking one was one about this world's Seth and his men turning the once so-called "Protectors of Mewni" into hapless livestock.

"This...this is shocking." the alternate Kougato spoke in surprise.

"And another me that actually forgave him?" his daughter spoke in surprise.

"As of you guys being the new protectors of Mewni?" Ichigo asked.

They nodded, "The other Toffee and Miseria, Rasticore and Kandy alongside Star and the fake and real Butterfly family members revived the magic when they discovered a supposed haunted house where the grieving souls of the Solarians were found sorrowing away their pain and agony," Anya said.

"Wow." Ichigo smiled.

"How could they do such a beastly thing on those murderers!?" Yumi spoke out in disbelief.

"I ask the same question every day." Ripjaw spoke while shaking his head.

"Seth's good answer was, 'When I tasted that bitch, Mina's, blood for the first time, I realized that Solarians have a very unique taste'," Scisars said.

Anya nodded, shuddering, "He made us feast on that day. It was barbaric, but at the time, we were forced to survive through it 'til we could steal things that weren't barbaric."

"What about your werewolf friend?" Ryo asked, pointing at the small wold sipping tea, "Why did Seth let him in the group?"

"Oh that?" Supps spoke, "Well...it's kind of a long story."

"To make it short, Seth knew me and Supps work well as a team, which is why we're successful in robberies," Swifty explains.

"You all were able to find the banished tribes, lost family members and so on?" Kougato said with surprise.

"Yes." They nodded.

"Its really upsetting that the Raputa family are dead," Anya said with grief.

Hyogamaru's head perked up when he heard her mention about this world Toffee's family, "Did you say, Raputa?"

"Yes, why?" 

"There is a Phagetail woman who has a resemblance to the Immortal Monster living with the Wintertails," he said, "People say that she can feel her brother's spirit lingering the earth, looking for a way to be reborn again."

They realized what that meant. It would mean that the Kushina of this world would be...

"Do you know where that village is?" Ronin asked his uncle.

"Yes, in the Frozen Wastelands," he directed.

"The Frozen Wastelands? That's where I was born before I mysteriously appeared in Mewni when I was a kid!" Swifty gasped.

"We have to go meet her!" Cypress urged, "Sugar and Draxx would be thrilled that Toffee's sister is alive."

"The next thing we'd know would be that Draxx and Dispaira's own siblings would be alive as well." Anya chuckled a bit, having a good feeling where this next adventure would take them.

"I like your Dragoncycle club though," Yumi chuckled, tugging at his flowing jacket.

"Its my nephew, Hunter's idea to have a Dragoncycle club actually," he replied with a chuckle.

"It's quite interesting." Kinjiru smiled as she patted Cleopatra, who growled a little.

Her son then pondered, "Still mother...everyone...with this world's Seth no more and magic having been restored to the point other worlds fused...perhaps it's time for the dragons to be shown."

The royal family's servants muttered in surprise by his announcement until Kougato calmed them down.

"We have lived in solitude from the world when the Mewmans came and took over everything," he announced seriously, "Now that things have changed for the better, its time for the dragons to be a part of society once again."

"And besides," he continued with a smile, "I do want to see my granddaughter and her family in person."

The dragons overhearing the announcement from outside cheered at the idea of being able to roam the world no matter the changes of it. 

All of Tsukuyomi smiled at the cheering crowds, knowing fully well that they have completed the most vital part of the quest to find the dragons.

And the next one....will be a whole lot exciting.

***

Licorice sighed after the coyote-masked shaman brought him and Dispaira out of the spirit world to deal with his id.

When he awoke, the shaman asked, "Well...how was the journey? Did you take care of the raptor within you?"

He looked seriously as he spoke, "Of course I did...amongst other problems of the past I needed to confront."

"Mom, are you really pregnant?" Her son asked, laying his head on her stomach so he can hear a heartbeat.

"I am." Dispaira nodded, "You're going to be a big brother, Lilac."

"And me a big sister!" Violet added.

The Dragoncycles drive into the house, sniffing the alternate Miseria a bit until they groaned out when they picked up the pheromones of a pregnant female from her.

"Just be good if the baby comes, okay?" She chuckled, stroking Shirokage and Tsukikage's heads.

"I bet the kid's gonna be awesome living in a better world than where we use to live in." Violet smiled a bit.

Licorice nodded, feeling a bit relieved.

They hear frustrated grumbling from outside, spotting the prime Dmitri and his family in their winter clothing returning to their home, the bushy-haired lizard looking extremely angry at something.

"I warned him the narrator of the Noir world can be annoying," Tuskus laughed as the Auraboroses tried to calm the male down, the bodyguard and his wife looking skittish at his mood.

"Remind me never to go back there to that world!" Dmitri shuddered, "That narration was annoying!"

"Darling, please." Natashya spoke, trying to calm her husband down.

"Dad, please stop thinking about that guy," Aida advised, "You arguing with him nearly had us killed in that blimp when we were fighting that evil Mom."

"A Black Widow ripoff," Natashya scoffed in disgust.

"She was sorta cool if you ask me," Opal admitted.

"I couldn't help it with being annoyed by the constant narrating!" He meekly spoke, "He sounded like Toffee if he was playing the role of a special officer/serial killer in a TV show."

"At least we saved that world, sir." Leon replied.

"We gotta put a lock on that evil dimension so those evil us-es won't do any harm on is," Emily suggested, "Maybe the good ones from that world can help us if we ask Serval and Horatio about their ideas."

"Let alone having any of them escape from the evil dimension." Annie nodded.

"Question is...how?" The shaman asked.

"We'll figure it out later." Licorice spoke, "Right now, we have other things to worry about."

The Shark Tooths sat on a bench as their lovers tended to them, Miseria seemingly shocked by the news that her sisters and sister-in-law are pregnant when they learned about it when they were in the Dictator World while she and her family went to Mon!Star World.

"Seriously!?" She gasped in shock.

"Uh yes..." Hayden admitted.

"We were kind of pale a little before realizing." Coral spoke to Miseria.

"That...I'm gonna be an aunt!" She spoke in amazement.

She quickly hugs her sisters and brother in one big bear hug, "Its almost like a Christmas miracle just happened!!"

"More surprising than the kaiju you and pirate you are pregnant with more kids," Runo chuckled.

"We have SO MANY stories to tell you!" Splasherine grinned.

"Mine as well!" She nodded in reply.

"How about we head to my favorite Japanese joint to celebrate this news?" She suggested, "Rasticore had the same idea when we learned that Zaza and Kinta are going to be parents."

"Oh gods!" They spoke with glee, each giggling happy a bit.

After a few moments, Licorice sighed, a slight bit saddened that they each had a family member.

He wondered if, since this world's Kushina was alive in the prime Toffee's world, his own sister, let alone Dispaira's, were alive.

Dispaira only held his shoulder with a small smile, speaking, "Hey...if they found their siblings in this world, I'm sure we'll be able to find ours. Especially now that you got your wereraptor in you under control."

"The other Seth and Kinjoru are from our world," he pondered deeply, "The world Shinigami destroyed."

"There might be a huge chance that they're alive," she concluded.

"But who would help them get out of there in time?" He questioned.

"More importantly..." she spoke, "When I looked back at where the portal leading there was...why hasn't that world been destroyed by now when we escaped?"

"Perhaps that world's struggling to hang on..." Licorice pondered, "Perhaps...perhaps it's waiting for the right moment to finally implode."

"Licorice!" A familiar voice called out from a portal opening.

"Ronin?" They gasped, turning around to see him zooming into the room on Cleopatra.

"What's wrong? Did something happened?" She rambled.

"Actually...it did." He smiled proudly.

"Well we have some news for you...Sugar and I got pregnant!" Dispaira smiled with Ronin surprised a bit.

"Seriously? That is amazing!" He congratulated.

"Thank you! Its was such blessing and a miracle for us," she giggled.

"And we even have bigger surprises," he said, "The Toffee from our world has been reborn."

"Reborn?" Licorice repeated in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Dispaira asked him.

"I'm really confused." Violet pondered.

"It means he's been reincarnated," he explains, "And you are never going to guess who brought him back to life?"

"Who?" They demanded.

They looked at him, eager to wonder about the reincarnation of Sugar's world's version of Toffee being reincarnated.

"And who is that world's Toffee reincarnated as?" Lilac asked.

The alternate Ronin steps to the side to allow someone in.

A woman steps out, carefully at first until she is fully out of the portal, holding a bundle in her arms. She slowly removes her hood, revealing a very familiar face that the alternates instantly knew who it is.

"Kushina?" Dispaira gasped.

"So you know my name?" She spoke

Licorice approached her in awe.

"You really are her....right?" He whispered, reaching his hand out to her.

A small gray claw reached out from the bundle and touched his, surprising him when they felt a familiar sensation that they are the same in spirit and soul.

"And who...who is...?" he asked.

"Oh this little bundle of joy?" Kushina smiled.

She unwrapped the bundle, revealing a child that surprises both Dispaira and Licorice because of the baby's unmistakable resemblance to someone they are familiar with.

Toffee.

"He really is reincarnated, isn't he?" Licorice guessed,earning a nod from her.

"My brother told me he, alongside a few who died in our world and your world, will be reincarnated into a new life," she explains, holding her baby close.

"I...I don't know what to say." Licorice softly spoke with a small tear.

So there was some hope for those that died in both worlds after all.

"The gods must have heard their souls' pleas." Violet pondered.

"Mirage did say she had a dream of meeting Ruc in person and told her that those who died in the other worlds will be reborn into new souls," Ronin explained, "Turns out she isn't just a dream seer at all."

"That's amazing." Lilac smiled, "That means the Miseria, Rasticore, and Kandy of the two worlds that died might get reincarnated too."

Kushina then looked at the two children, asking, "And you must be my nephew and niece, right?"

"Yeah, we're Lilac and Violet." he spoke to his aunt.

"From another world actually," Violet meekly said.

She giggled, "That's okay. We'll always be family no matter what world we're from."

They hugged her a bit with Licorice softly weeping, joining in the hug as well.

"It's worth it." Licorice softly spoke.

"What's his name?" Lilac asked, looking at the baby reincarnated Toffee in her arms.

"A name to honor our ancestor," she smiled, "Kenji."

"Kenji..." he smiled, "It fits him perfectly."

"I've got another news too," she said, "Our world's Omni say that your world is alive."

"Alive?" Dispaira gasped.

"Wow." The kids smiled a bit.

"Then...there IS hope!" Licorice spoke in amazement.

He then realized, "But I thought..."

"It seems there is a tiny bit of magic still surviving in that world," she believed, "Shinigami must have thought he completely destroyed that world when the prime Toffee and Miseria saved you all and that dragon's egg."

"Huh," the Rippletail pondered, "That is surprising."

"Maybe in that world, there might be a small piece of magic left..." she explained to the group.

"That would mean..." Licorice realize, "That world can still be saved!"

"But our Kandy and Rasticore died in our world," she reminded, "Should we ask Draxx and Sugar to help us revive it without the Butterflys' help?" 

"Perhaps our world will be a lot different from the other worlds, like what happened to Salt's world," Licorice said.

"Maybe." Violet pondered.

"I'm on it," Ronin insisted, "After all, Tsukuyomi, my club, found the dragons including lost family members in our world."

"I bet you that there are Septarians still living in your world no matter how bleak it is," he promised.

They each looked at one another, feeling more hopeful about the news.

Perhaps they should tell the prime four and the others the news as well.

***

It was evening as they were eating at the restaurant, the pregnant females eating their bigger portions.

"Mon!Star world is so confusing and surprising for us," Miseria began, "Van you believe I'm that world Marco's mother!? How are we even alike!?"

"Apparently, it's complicated." she explained a bit, "To put it bluntly, Marco's human parents were having conceiving troubles like Moon and River of that world were having conceiving troubles."

"Yeesh." Rasticore spoke, "That's sad."

They looked at her as she continued, "That world's Kandy felt sorry for the queen having troubles, having herself and Toffee disguise themselves so she could donate one of her eggs to Moon, though it ended up killing her long after her husband was killed Bog Beast hunting."

"Yeah, just like Marco's parents for example," Ren nodded.

"Damn." Shino spoke with worry.

"So wait, what happened to Marco exactly?" Miseria asked.

"Well...Rafael found a donor from one of the black market alleys where one of the former human Taffy's eggs was harvested at the time."

Miseria winced a bit.

"That world is messed up," Runo frowned.

Splasherine shuddered, "At least it isn't as messed up as Moon and Toffee shipped together or Meteora and Rasticore shipped together and liking it like those stupid rumors."

"And also, how did that happen?" Miseria asked, "How'd they get the other me's egg from me?"

"I bet it was the bullies from your school who did that to you." Rasticore frowned.

"Speaking of bullies, did you meet them and well....had a talk with them here?" Hayden asked, knowing that remeeting old bullies could help them put aside their past mischiefs behind.

"Funny," Miseria spoke, "We never did find the girls who use to bully me again. They either went on to better lives, IF you can call it that or they're probably in some gutter or something."

"It would be good if you remeet them and talk," Knifejack purred, laying next to Runo's feet.

"If they are around, you can give them a piece of your mind," Umbra growled in a serious tone.

"Anyway, to continue...after Marco's birth with Angie's death a while after Rafael's death accident, Rasticore found Marco and took him in as his own son while the princess had Star taken in with Toffee and Kandy taking over the kingdom of Mewni thanks to Toffee being a disguised human consort to Queen Moon at the time."

"Neither side ever DID learn the truth before their deaths, did they?" Shino asked.

"Not really." she shook her head.

"It was so weird though," Hotaru blushed in embarassment.

"Then we got into an encounter with Evil Kushina and Cyril, who turns out to be leaders of an illegal Septarian breeding program alongside Evil Anya and Cypress," Sakura shuddered.

"Yipes." A few spoke.

"How are the human/reptile kids still alive?!" Kandy asked.

"Once Kandy became Mewni's queen, despite a lot of them not liking her because of her heritage, she ordered that any hybrids that are half reptilian/half Mewman would be given special pills until they find a better solution to solve their crisis."

"Well that explains it." Miseria sighed.

"I guess that in the Mon!Star world, Toffee was still missing his finger and I'm still missing an eye and arm, right?" Rasticore asked.

Hotaru nodded to her father.

"Queen Kandy's been secretly trying to find a spell to reverse both of your situations." Hotaru explained.

"Dictator World?" Coral smirked, "It wasn't so bad cause the real Nazis were the Mewmans themselves without them fully knowing they were the bad guys the whole time. Until they discovered that the Nazi leader was Nazi Seth and the Solarians were taken completely out by Evil Ripjaw and us-es."

"Damn, that's harsh," Rasticore winced.

"And horrible." Hotaru spoke.

"I wonder though, Omni said something about Licorice and Dispaira's world still standing," Miseria muttered, "Me and Toffee saw the world falling apart when I saw Shinigami there."

"That is curious." Toffee glanced.

"Maybe there's a tiny trace of magic still surviving there," Runo assumed, "But I tell ya, that world's going to be different just like that Quasar world you've been too."

"Speaking of that, what were our crow versions like?" Splasherine eagerly asked.

"Ours as well," Kinta piped in.

"It's funny." Kaida spoke, "We never asked Hecate or the others about it."

As she said that, the familiar crow girl slammed her finished ramen bowl down as she grinned with delight, turning to them.

"So you wanna know?" she asked.

"Of course we do." Coral asked.

"Did you find your siblings?" Hayden spoke to her, eager with anticipation.

"We did, alongside the other crows who helped us end Candor's reign of zombie terror onto Lyuni and Avia," she beamed.

"For Heracles' siblings, they came to the rescue when zombified Lulu tried to kill Shmarmo, Nightia, Quasar and Starlight when Candor bloodbended Starlight when she was about to use her Lyuberty powers on him."

"Damn." Shino spoke in excitement.

"In the end, Candor and his reign of terror were over." Heracles smiled, "And our world had been peaceful ever since."

"Our siblings are just checking out the "Make your Tempura' stand over there," she pointed.

"We look so interesting as crows," Runo uttered, seeing the crow versions of himself and his sisters deep-frying a bunch of seafood and vegetables into the deep fryer.

"Mine is just getting some hot tea," Heracles pointed.

They saw the garudas pouring their tea on the cups.

"Who knew that we were half garudas in the Quasar world." Kinta giggled a bit.

"Our mom is a phoenix actually," Heracles informed.

"Strange, I've never seen Dispaira, their kids and Licorice around," Ren noticed, "Do you think they're planning to revive their world?"

"Wait, what?" Rasticore spoke in confusion.

"Revive the world?" Miseria pondered.

"Yes..." the voice of Licorice spoke from outside, "Revive it."

"I see you finally arrived." Toffee spoke, noticing the family's group arriving, Toffee glancing at the baby in the alternate Kushina's arms.

"I presume that's your baby," Glacier presumed her alternate mother.

"Actually..." she began, "He's actually a reincarnated Toffee from my world."

"WHAT?!" most spoke in shock.

"I was surprised when I learned it as well." Licorice smiled, "He's reborn and named after my ancestor...Kenji."

"That is so shocking," Kaida said.

"So how did you gets do it to revive your world? Did you find anything living there?" Miseria asked the alternate Toffee and Miseria.

"We'll tell you everything we did there," Dispaira smiled.

***

(Flashback)

They arrived to their destination, the alternate Kushina looking at the world that was supposedly having been dying.

"To be back here again, huh?" Licorice replied as he looked at the ones that followed the family.

"Its so sad to see the world about to end," Ronin whispered in disbelief.

"How come Shinigami didn't destroy it," Dispaira muttered, picking up and dropping some sand.

"So this...this is the world you came from." Sugar asked.

"It is." She nodded.

"Maybe..." Draxx began, "Maybe he thought there were no other survivors and magic was completely gone."

The Dragoncycles with them looked around the desolate place, whining in grief that everything is dead.

The baby feline chimeras hopped down from their backs and dug the ground a bit, almost as if sensing something is living underneath.

"What is it, Deathstalker?" Helen ran up to the scorpiofelis cub.

They followed after the scorpiofelis as they got on, the pregnant wives on Dragoncycle carrier baskets for safety before zooming onward.

"Deathstalker might have found something." Ronin explained.

"He IS part scorpion after all," Hunter said, "They can sense something like spiders do."

The cub sniffed around, barking as he went to the next spot, then dug a bit more, making the hole bigger, each looking as they stopped near him.

Once they got off, they saw the cub having almost finished digging through the sands.

"Well good thing it's night time or we'd be dying in the heat, despite us reptiles." Helen remarked.

They aided the cub in the digging, the Dragoncycles using their tires to flicked the sand away by going in reverse so the sand will pile up behind them.

"I have a feeling the Dusttails and Groundtails found a way to protect the other Septarians from the dying world," Dispaira panted.

After a few moments of digging, the frill lizard saw something, realizing what it was.

"Hey...what's that?" He spoke, "Is that...?"

The half dragon looked over her husband's spike shoulder, noticing as well.

"It's some kind of......clay dome," she muttered, tracing the rock.

"Groundtails," they figured.

"That would mean..." Licorice began.

"Honey, we're not the only ones alive here!" Dispaira replied with relief.

They try to break open the shell, but it was no use considering how hard the clay is.

Sugar, however, did something shocking when she banged the dome in frustration.

The rock broke away as if she willed it to open.

"Did you just earthbend?" Ronin gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah...I...I guess I did...but how?" she spoke to herself.

"Mom, you got it opened!" Helen smiled.

She banged the dome again,making more rocks crumble away until the entire dome structure collapses away to reveal a large hidden town within the rock and sands.

And there were some surviving Septarians tribes living there, all of them staring at the half dragon that earthbended just like a Groundtail.

"Groundtails!" Violet spoke with surprise.

The Groundtails were stunned at the sudden sight of outsiders, including one who could earthbend like a Groundtail with the others stunned at their sudden appearance.

"Please, we mean you no harm," Licorice announced.

"The Immortal Monster? Alive?" A male Snaketail glared furiously at him.

"This is your fault our world is DEAD!" he snapped.

The angry Septarians continue to accuse him for killing the magic and making the world die because of his mistake. He began to understand Kandy's pain when others falsely blame her for a crime she was forced to do. 

His PTSD began to hit him hard as well as the depression storming his mind.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder when Dispaira shouted.

"SHUT UP!!!"

They each shut up from the woman, a former goth yandere who death glared.

"He's already suffered enough for years!" she snapped at them, "And he knows it's his fault that the world's almost gone, but you don't have to make things worse!"

"She's right." Sugar spoke out, "Let us explain!"

The frowning Septarians bit their lips in distrust before one of them gestures to proceed.

"We have thought that a villain by the name of Shinigami has destroyed this world completely," Dispaira explains, "But when we learn from the alternate Omni about our world having a tiny source of surviving magic, we believe that we can revive it and bring the world back to life."

Chatters and murmurs broke out, unsure whether they are speaking the truth or not.

"But you have to give us a chance." Draxx spoke.

It was then one of them asked, "Wait...Rasticore and the freak half breed? They're alive?!"

Another spoke and gasped, "Impossible! But you two were dead! Comet and Moon killed you each respectively!"

"They're from another world," Licorice answered, his depression clearing away, "They're from a world where Septarians were former outcasts of the cleaved worlds."

"We discovered that magic was still alive in our world," Hunter called out.

"He's right." Violet smiled, "And if you trust us, we can help bring this world back to a proper new life."

"How are we sure that Toffee can be trusted again?" A Dragontail male called out.

Licorice, wanting to prove his worth again to his people, got onto Tsukikage and activated his Royal Mewberty, the dragon roaring majestically with fiery wings spread wide open.

They looked stunned at what they saw: Toffee had gained magic somehow.

"Does that answer your question?" The smirking Hunter pointed.

"Damn." A Dragontail woman spoke.

"Okay, we will give you a second chance," a Groundtail called out, "So how do we start finding the surviving magic here?"

Sugar felt something strange happening to her. It wasn't the baby making her feel like this. But rather, a power hidden within her trying to get out.

"Wait..." she began, "I think..."

"Honey?" Draxx spoke with concern, her feeling something inside, ready to be used.

Her eyes glowed white suddenly from this unknown power within her. The Septarian survivors gasped and murmured in shock as the girl outstretches a hand to the east where the boglands used to be, her finger pointing to it.

"She's acting just like Avalar," Ronin murmured in awe.

"Avalar?" A Snaketail asked.

"But those were stories mom used to tell us about." a Phagetail said.

"Seems it's actually real after all." the mother Dragontail who was pregnant spoke.

The light in her eyes die out as Sugar nearly fainted, Chilly quickly catching her.

"What was that about?" She whispered.

"I think you started awakening your hidden powers." Helen said to her mother.

"Hidden...powers?" Sugar spoke in surprise.

"It doesn't matter right now." Licorice explained, "She pointed to where the source might be located."

He got onto Tsukikage and drove towards the boglands where she pointed, Dispaira following behind after she got onto Shirokage with the kids holding onto one another with Deathstalker sitting in her lap.

"If Sugar has hidden powers, would that mean the other Kandys have similar powers too?" Draxx inquired in surprise.

"Maybe." The kids smiled as they headed off together.

The others that had seen them gone were confused and amazed at the same time, one of them only glancing, "Maybe...maybe we should give them a chance."

A few muttered in agreement, having a big feeling that they would need to apologize and realize that even those that made their mistakes can be redeemed.

***

The Dragoncycles zoomed onward, heading to where Sugar had pointed to earlier.

"How are you feeling, girls?" Ronin asked the pregnant women on the carriage baskets on their Dragoncycles.

"Woozy a little," Dispaira answered.

Shirokage roared in worry on her condition as she rode her through the plains.

"We'll be fine as long as nothing gets bumpy." she tried to reassure Shirokage.

The half dragon clinged carefully into the blankets that covered her in the basket, trying to steady herself.

"Do you see anything?" Licorice asked.

"I wish I could, but I just wish the mists could just go away!" She thrusts her palms out and to her surprise, a blast of wind shot out and blew the mist away, clearing the boglands.

"Airbending!? Cool!!" Hunter grinned in excitement.

"I...I can't believe I did that." She replied a bit.

"I see something!" Lilac shouted, pointing onward.

They spotted a tiny golden sparkle in the mouth of an old and ancient Septarian monument which the bog people think its just a boring statue and left it to be covered by moss and creepers.

The statue was Japanese-based, but the shape is unmistakably that of a komodo dragon.

"May Kamandag," Licorice recognized the Megalania God the Ivytails worship.

"There's something in the statue's mouth." Ronin pointed.

They glanced at the small glimmer glowing in its mouth, the lizards and dragons approaching it.

They hear mutters in Indonesian and Tagalog when they noticed the Septarian survivors approach them, the Ivytails recognizing the glimmer in the statue's mouth.

"Its the magic," one Ivytail uttered in awe.

"The Rippletail was speaking the truth," a Snaketail woman whispered.

"It's a miracle!" A Phagetail holding an infant smiled.

They landed near the statue, each looking at the remaining piece of magic left.

"Remember what we did in our world," Draxx reminded as they placed their hands into the statue's mouth, touching the glowing glimmer pooling within.

"You guys may wanna step back," Lilac cautioned as he and the other children gently pushed them back.

The ones with magic reached for the statue's mouth, then started to chant the same words they had spoke to restore magic.

"Mend the bond, make the fabric, cleave the stone, bring the magic." they chanted together.

There was a loud baritone boom from within the statue's mouth as its eyes glowed bright brown. They yelped when the magic suddenly bursts out of its mouth and they quickly hear similar booms from the other statues in the boglands, the Septarian survivors shocked to find nine more of the statues of their gods glowing bright with respective colors before more magic spewed out into the empty pools.

"Look!!" A Raptortail child pointed.

"Is that...?" A Snaketail asked.

"It is!" Another gasped.

They saw the glowing colors flowing around, the crowd watching as magic was starting to form.

Auras of different colors emerged from the pools, seeing a megalodon roar while jumping out to splash more of the magic onto the land when it lands into the magic, an Asian Dragon roaring while spraying spittles of magic into the air to summon a thunderstorm to rain down onto the dying lands, a raptor screeching to call the dead souls wandering the lands to return to the afterlife, a tree creeper splashing more of the magic onto the plants as they began to grow back to luxurious green with fruits and berries growing plump and ripe.

A sarchosuchus hisses, smacking its magic-covered tail onto the ground to create cracks to allow more of the magic to flow across the reviving land as the pterodacytl and Haast eagle uses the magic to create winds and fire to brighten up the dark and hot lands.

Finally, a wolf howls, blowing icy winds to create a land of ice with the titanoboa slithering across the deserts, leaving a trail of growing plants and marshes and the megalania spewing out gases that attracts animals thought to be dead in the dying world out of hiding.

"The gods have returned!" A Dusttail cheered in joy.

The gods appearing glanced at the ones restoring magic.

"The gods!" A mother spoke before they bowed.

The four lizards grinned at the success of restoring the dying world to its former glory, but no treat will harm them ever again now that the gods are here to rebirth the magic.

"Its no wonder our world didn't die," Licorice whispered to Dragoth.

"Greeting Toffee...or Licorice for the time being." he spoke.

Licorice bowed to the god as he spoke, "I am sorry...for I thought I have doomed this world. I didn't expect it to..."

The god stopped his speech, lifting the lizard's head to him.

"The past is the past, Toffee," he reassured, "You didn't realize that destroying the magic in the first time would lead to the death of this world."

He looked down, whispering, "I am so sorry for disappointing you."

"You will earn forgiveness overtime." Dragoth explained, "For those that died...there will always be second chances."

"It's amazing." Sugar smiled a bit, "All the gods are here, though...and the ones that died from what happened..."

"Perhaps..." Gairyu spoke, "Reincarnation is the key."

Kushina held her baby Kenji, who is the reincarnated Toffee, as the boy cooed in delight.

"I believe its time to rebuild our homes now," a Groundtail chuckled, stomping on the ground to begin forming a rock shack.

"Yes..." the megalosaur god spoke, "And perhaps more..."

As she said that, the magic rain poured down more through the realm, starting to restore the lands.

It was then Ronin noticed something from the glowing of the magic, the magic that was being restored.

"Wait...is that...?" he started speaking.

As he looked at the area, he saw signs of familiar faces starting to appear as if by instant.

"Oh no, not those bastards!" A Wintertail growled in anger.

"But they truly look......way more different," a Hottail noticed.

"I know." The Snaketail frowned.

A horned nine-tailed fox with a flame over her head mewed, crawling out of the magic as she shook bits of it off her fur.

"Hekapoo's turned into a horned kyuubi no kitsune?" Kushina laughed, patting the reincarnated Hekapoo.

"This is shocking, even for me." Ronin said, "Maybe we should have brought the entire gang over here to-"

As that happened, unknown to most, a familiar voice of Anya's spoke, "Strange...why is it raining?"

"My world's Anya?" Sugar spoke with surprise as she looked back, noticing her starting to fade in.

"Anya?" Draxx turned around, seeing their Snaketail friend using her Tsukuyomi jacket to protect herself from the rain.

"Huh? What the-?!" the Sugar's world Anya spoke as she noticed, "Guys? What are you doing here? Wherever here is? Wait, how did I even...?"

Dragoth only chuckled in amusement, "It's because magic has been restored on the Earthni of Sugar's and this dimension's Mewni is being restored...resulting it to fuse to your dimension."

The kitsune fox only looked confused a bit.

"Oh gods...then we don't have to separate after all!" Sugar realized happily.

"A girl Ivytail?" A Ivytail gasped at the young alternate Druaga, shyly hiding behind her mother's Dragoncycle, which is green with dark green diamond marks and vicious tusks and a ridge of green hair on its head, as the all-male tribe muttered in awe at her.

"Uh hi..." she spoke shyly.

"So we now have a true first Ivytail female." One Ivytail proudly smiled.

Large hands grabbed the two men nearest to her and screamed when they are brought face-to-face to a really peeved Cypress.

"She's too young for your desperate breeding of your tribe!" He growled.

"Yeah! Leave our baby girl alone!" Anya glared.

"You should be ashame of yourselves for even TRYING to impregnate an infant, let alone take her away from her parents." Dispaira glared.

"We were not planning on doing that!" The grabbed Ivytails whined.

"A male Rippletail?" The Rippletails, who uncovered their collars to reveal gills, surround Lilac.

"Yeah, I'm male." He chuckled.

"This...is amazing." one of them spoke in surprise.

"The ones who perished shall be born again in this world," Ruc grinned with pride, "Who knows who will be the lucky ones to bring them into this new world just like Kenji."

As they looked in awe, Ripjaw's voice shouted, "GUYS! GUYS!!"

They turned as they saw the familiar alternate Ripjaw's group arriving on Dragoncycles, landing safely with the purple Dragontail speaking, "WHOA!! The gods are here!"

"Yeah, and somehow, they appeared in front of me." Anya tried to explain.

"Well...more like you appeared to us." Sugar explained a bit in confusion.

"We found some people here, too!" He points his arms to the different-looking Shark Tooths who wore nothing but armor and some rags, "These guys look different from the ones we found in our world!"

The Runo in rags notices Dispaira, his eyes widening in shock when he recognizes her.

"Sis?" he spoke, approaching her with worry.

"Do I...know you?" she asked.

He held her with worry, shivering a bit.

"I do," he said, his voice trembling as he pulls out an old picture, "You're our baby sister."

"Whaaa!?" She gasped, then looked at the alternate siblings, starting to tear up with sadness.

"It's true." The alternate Hayden nodded.

She points at a baby in the arms of an Ivytail woman wearing an iris hairpin on the picture.

"That's you, in our mother's arms," she wept.

"I...I..." she started sniffing sadly.

They hugged their sister with the alternate Coral smiling, "We found you at last...I thought you were a goner."

"I'm here...I'm here..." Dispaira smiled softly.

After a few moments, Sugar realized something, asking, "Wait, if Hekapoo's reincarnated as a fox, what about the other Commission, let alone the us-es and humans that were dead in the two worlds?"

"Yeah, we know Toffee got reincarnated." Draxx pointed out to baby Kenji.

A baby three-headed snake with crystal shards on its back slithers out of the pool, joined by a skeletal kirin colt with its body composed of galactic energy, a winged pegasus-dragon hybrid with giraffe markings and a baby Jersey Devil.

"They will be reincarnated into new forms here on Septarsis," Ruc announced, "New faces.....new names.....and new powers and potentials."

An egg held by a red Dragontail woman begins to crack.

"Honey, the egg's hatching." she spoke to her husband with delight with tears.

"And who knows..." Gairyu smiled, "Perhaps you'll find your brother and sister of this new fused dimension as well, Rasticore."

"Gairyu....," he muttered.

A infant's wail is heard when the male Dragontail, having wings which is rare in Dragontails, and pink in color notices that his new baby has a striking resemblance to Licorice's world's Kandy.

Then another egg being held by a Rippletail woman with an an anaconda Snaketail husband began to crack too alongside the egg held by the Dragontail couple.

"Is that...?" Ripjaw began speaking.

It was at the moment the eggs hatched, the babies wailing as the Rippletail baby girl similar to Miseria cried as did the Dragontail with Rasticore's features.

"They've been reincarnated," Sugar wept in joy to see the reincarnated faces of Miseria, Rasticore and Kandy.

The new parents smiled in joy and pride of their children, knowing they were blessings from the gods and reincarnations of those that died.

The reincarnated MHC looked around curiously at the spectacle as Ronin ponders.

"I guess we should give you guys new names since you're all reincarnated into something better," he pondered.

"Yeah, especially since you seem nicer looking." Anya chuckled a bit.

He laid a finger out to the fox, watching it lick his finger a bit to show that its sweet-natured, "I guess you'll be named Kuzuha of the Nine-Tails."

The fox giggled a bit.

"Now for the others." Ronin pondered a little, looking at the reincarnations of Rhombulus, Lekmet, Reynaldo, and Omnitraxus in different forms.

"Hydrax of the Crystals," the three-headed snake hissed in delight.

"Phineas of the Devils," the baby Jersey Devil bleated.

"Styx of Time," the pegasus-dragon hybrid neighed.

"Gaia of the Storms," the kirin neighed, shooting bits of sparks of its horn.

"Those are so cool." Alternate Ripjaw grinned.

"And badass too." Anya smirked.

"Couldn't imagine what the other humans will reincarnate into," he looks up to the sky, "But we just have to wait and see."

***

(End Flashback)

"Avalar?" Rasticore asked in question, "I heard of that name before when I was really little."

"Really?" Miseria asked.

"Yeah, but he was just in those stories I was told back then." he explained.

"If you can earthbend and airbend with that weird state you were in, would it be possible the Kandys will have those hidden powers too?" Shino questioned.

"Maybe." Sugar pondered.

"Well I'm just glad your and Licorice's worlds can now live in the same world together." Kandy smiled to them.

"What names did the lucky parents name the reincarnated Kandy, Rasticore and Miseria?" Tetsuro asked them eagerly.

"I think I heard one of them mention the name Avalar." Draxx pondered.

"Avalar? Which one?" Ren asked.

"The reincarnated Rasticore from our world of course," Dispaira said.

"The others were named Shana and Tsubasa," Ronin answered.

"Wow." Runo pondered.

"Those are pretty good names." Kinta smiled, "I mean Rasticore's reincarnation named after Avalar. Wow."

"I'm glad you mentioned Avalar, miss," a boy's voice surprises them.

Hokage, holding the chronicle in his arm, enters the restaurant with the ten-year-old Horo and Selene by his side.

"Guys, don't freak out okay?" Selene said.

"Uh...is that Horo?" Helen asked.

"Yes." Selene nodded, "But it's kind of a long story."

"Is prime Kandy here?" Horo sweetly asked.

The half dragon approached to the dragon.

"Oh uh yes, I'm here." Kandy asked, "Horo...how did you...um...?"

He smiles brightly, his expression very cheery and happy when he sees her.

"Your Majesty.....you're a purple dragon," he announced, "Which means you have Avalar's blood flowing through you."

"Oh gosh..." she spoke a bit, "But I thought it was just Bahamut and Leviathan that I had."

"Not just them." he smiled.

"I'm surprised you're aged faster." Kaida spoke as she looked at Horo.

The boy laughed boyishly, his wings sparkly as his voice begins to grow deeper, their eyes widening when he begins to grow bigger and older and more muscular in just a minute.

"I am Horologium after all!" The teenage Horo laughed cheerfully.

They yelped in shock and surprise.

"This is shocking." Ren said.

"Forgive me for the forms." he explained.

"Isn't it obvious? He controls time, including his own age," Hokage points out, "Like a living clock."

"That explains a lot." Shino sighed.

"I'm glad the egg was found with Selene here having to help me." The dragon grinned a bit.

"Everybody, I want you all to gather around, blessed or not blessed, big or small, human or non-human," Hokage announced as he places the book onto the table.

"This will explain everything and how to beat Shinigami and Ghidorah once and for all."

Each were in for a big surprise.

End of Part 29


	30. Story of Avalar & Neverzone Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend about Avalar is explained and afterwards, a confrontation between some familiar foes in the Neverzone commences with them learning about some surprises. Meanwhile, the fate of one of the Fangores is revealed.

Part 30: Story of Avalar & Neverzone Confrontation

Hokage opens the ancient tome, revealing the still fresh pages after centuries of being kept in the shelves of the ancient Septarian library.

Despite the writing being in a different language, the wisest of Septarians were able to translate them while those who can't just refer to the illustrations on it.

"That's a pretty cool tome, Hokage." Shino pointed out.

"It's pretty big, I have to admit it." Hokage spoke as he rubbed his head.

"I have heard stories of Avalar the Eternaltail but why does this concern about me?" Kandy asked with worry.

"Remember when me, Raiha, Puma, Panther, the Gladiators, Ripjaw and Leona told you what we heard from Stalin, the evil Dmitri?" He reminded, "This is our answer to everything."

Horo nodded as he spoke, "I believe it's time for explanations."

The group glanced at the Hottail opening the tome as they looked.

"Here goes," he cleared his throat before commencing to read aloud on the tome.

"This chronicle was promised by my dear departed friends, Avalar the Eternaltail and Aries of the Galaxyfangs," he read, "I, their friend and guide, Ogos of the Phagetails, was able to write down everything from the beginning of our journey, the mending of our friendship and brotherhood, and the day we sacrificed all from the rage of the Dragon God of Hell, Ghidorah."

Tetsuro checked the tome, amazed by the age of it, "This was 800 years ago. Before the Solarians AKA the Ghidorans were created."

"AND before the Mewmans ever set foot to Mewni." Lilac examined.

He nodded while a few muttered in surprise.

"Avalar was just a boy from the Dragontail village. Oddly, he wasn't a Dragontail OR a Rainbowtail judging by his colorful shading around his hands, legs, tail and hair," he continued, "He was found near the altar of the gods and was taken in by passing Dragontail pilgrims and was raised like any normal child would be."

"Then one day, they discovered his extraordinary gifts."

They looked amazed as he spoke, "He could control all the elements."

Ren gazes at the illustrations showing a purple lizard wearing a red sash across his chest and thick brown pants bending light, shadow, fire, lightning, earth, plant, water, ice, air and other familiar elements of the Septarian tribes.

"He also has another power that would plunge him into a deep powerful trance when it comes to mightier foes," Hokage glanced at the picture of Avalar having glowing eyes while earthbending away some evil monsters," We call it, the Eternal State."

"Eternal State....," Sugar muttered, looking at her hand a bit.

"That's amazing..." Kandy said.

They looked at the next images, showing him looking seriously with a group of reptiles.

"Back then, each Septarian tribe is closely protected by the Original Benders, creatures enhanced with powers that gave each tribe their bending powers," Hokage read, "So protected, no one DARED to leave their territory in order to protect themselves from the wild."

"But when Avalar came, I was just a travelling scribe from the Phagetail tribe when I saw him challenging the Original Benders in a friendly duel to allow the tribes to be free from confinement and segregation."

"Original Benders?" Kaida spoke, "I learned that from history. They were enhanced animals who introduced bending to the elemental tribes."

"For Phagetails, they learned their shadowbending from a raptor named Shade."

"Wow." The kids spoke in amazement.

"That's how the Phagetails get their Shadowbending." Tetsuro spoke in awe.

"Puma did joke that her teacher was an enhanced sarcosuchus," Hokage informed, "She believed it to be the blind one who introduced earth, lava, metal, sand and dustbending to the Groundtails, Metaltails and Dusttails."

"After challenging all ten of the Original Benders, they were impressed with this strange Septarian of unknown tribe who can control all of the elements in one go," Toffee read, "As promised, they set the tribes free from confinement before they made their departure, becoming holy beasts of mystery."

"That explains why people say that if you see one of the Original Benders, it means you were lucky to meet them," Kandy realized.

He and Hokage nodded before continuing to read.

"However...things were not as they seem." Toffee read on from the tome.

They looked confused until Hokage read the next page.

"It was so sudden when a strange dragon, dueling with a three-headed demon of a dragon crashed nearby. Avalar, not fully knowing the three-headed dragon was Ghidorah in mortal form to which I tried to stop him, stupidly fought the white dragon off, allowing him to escape and wreck havoc in the living realm."

Helen looked fearful on the story.

"Damn, that sucked." Hunter frowned a bit.

"At least Avalar got a huge earload after what he did," Sasuke notified, pointing at one paragraph.

"Anyway," Hokage resumes reading, "The white dragon was unharmed, but we gave a huge earload to Avalar for setting Ghidorah free into the mortal realm."

"Just like I said!" he pointed out.

"To continue," Toffee spoke in a mused tone before reading, "Afterwards, I explained the dangers of what he had done and what Ghidorah had planned to do."

"He and a cult known as, The Three-Headed Oracles, were planning to destroy all life on Septarsis as well as bringing chaos to the balance of life and death, making friends turn against friends and family against family. Avalar, wanting to fix the mistake he made, vowed that he will do everything he can to put an end to Ghidorah's reign with me and our new friend tagging along."

"We learned the dragon, a mythical Galaxyfang at that, named Aries, was fighting Ghidorah in mortal form so he could seal him away permanently in Hell. But due to Avalar's mistake, he failed and throughout the journey, he was being a real pain when it comes to Aries' sarcastic remarks and retorts."

"Oh great, I know another who's got sarcastic remarks and retorts." Rasticore frowned as he secretly glanced at his son.

"Hey!" Shino started realizing before most hushed the two, hoping to keep the father and son from choking one another again.

"The only other solution was to recruit allies to our cause." he read.

As he read that, the families and alternates listened carefully.

"So did they go on a journey through the lands?" Helen spoke, eager to hear more of the story.

Homage flipped the page, seeing a circle with Avalar in the middle.

"Aries told us in order to defeat Ghidorah, ten chosen Septarians or dragons were picked by the gods, blessing them with powers of their own," he resumed, "And each dragon and Septarian tribe we find throughout Septarsis are willing to help us defeat the cult and their god."

"Nothing here says about how the Hextails and Devilfangs gained their magic," Shino pointed out.

"Maybe it was written at a later time." Ren shrugged.

"It took a while, but we were able to find who we need." Hokage read.

"Each lizard and dragon would be useful with their newfound abilities. For the chosen are the last hope to helping Avalar seal away Ghidorah." He continued.

As he read, Seth began entering the room upon hearing the story, though noticing two Kinjirus having listened with worry, preparing to leave before his Kinjiru calmly pulled him to her seat, the one from Sugar's world looking a bit uneasy.

"The battle was rough against the Three-Headed Oracles, many from our side sacrificed their lives for others," Toffee read, "All that was left was Ghidorah, using all of his power to reveal his true god self before us."

"Yipes!" They spoke with shock.

"But he was sealed away, wasn't he?" Ronin spoke, "After all, none of us would be here today if he wasn't."

He turned the other pages where the picture shows Aries and Avalar, with the ten chosen, blasting their elemental and godly powers onto a screeching Ghidorah, forcing him to enter a huge black portal.

"Though he could not be destroyed, they were forced to seal him away, back to the depths of Hell to whence he came." Toffee read.

Another page shows Avalar being struck by something with Aries shouting with shock.

"But Ghidorah left behind a small curse onto Avalar before the portal closed and sealed him away."

The others grew worried when they see Aries, the chosen and a black Phagetail wearing royal black kimono which is Ogos, surrounding the injured Avalar.

"Oh poor Avalar..." Kandy spoke with sadness.

"What's happened to him? Was he dying?" She asked.

"The curse Ghidorah left behind rendered him mortal," Hokage read with worry, "We watched as his once youthful and strong appearance began to fade away with old age as we watched."

"But before we could panic about his condition, he made a vow to us that made me and Aries shocked by his words."

"I feel sorry for Avalar." Miseria said with worry.

"He held the person he had bonded with close to his heart while doing so." Toffee slowly continued with a small tear.

"Awww..." most of the Kandys spoke, feeling touched.

"He said, "No need to weep. Though my life will end very much soon, my legacy will live on throughout the ages. Even if you all are gone by then, we will meet again in the afterlife while our descendants will meet in future. But know this,.....if Ghidorah were to ever try to escape again, a new Eternaltail will be born to put an end to his reign once and for all. And for the Galaxyfangs, there WILL be one there to help him or her,"" Hokage read with surprise in his voice.

"Wow..." a few weeped.

"And with the last of his strength, Avalar had given a kiss to one of the chosen who he had fallen in love with and passed on." Toffee spoke, struggling to hold himself from breaking down.

"That new Eternaltail Avalar speaks of....," Tetsuro wept, "Is Mother."

"I really AM of Avalar's bloodline," Kandy sobbed.

Hokage was about to close the tome when he saw the last two pages have the drawings of the ten chosen Septarians and dragons. Each of them have familiar traits and features with Miseria noticing that the first blessed Rippletail was a woman with the same hair as her's.

"That...that one looks like me." She pointed out.

"This one looks like Toffee," Kushina spotted, looking at the Phagetail with the same hair and scale color as Toffee.

"Could it be....that each of us are the descendants of the chosen ten?" Ren gasped in surprise.

"And I guess that Dragontail was the one who Avalar fell in love with." Rasticore pointed out to where the Dragontail female close to Avalar was at.

She had the same similarities to Kandy, except a different color scale.

"Who knew that I was of Avalar's bloodline?" Seth said with shock.

"It has been possible." Horo spoke with a grin.

"And that Greenfang..." Draxx pointed out, "He looks like...almost like me and you, Rast. Except he has dragon wings with horns"

"That must be whom Mom was descended from," Rasticore realized with a serious look.

"Wow, not only are our parents champions of Dragoth, Gairyu and Ruc, we're actually descendants of those ten heroes!" Shino said with a huge grin, "We're almost like the Raiders!"

"Heh, it is pretty impressive, huh?" Kinta grinned to her nephew.

"Though I have one question," Ren spoke out, "What happened to Aries?"

"After he fulfilled his purpose, he became the ram constellation," Horo said.

"Wow." The offspring spoke.

"That's really cool." Okiku smiled a bit.

"So after you serve your purpose," Koko pondered, "You just become constellations?"

"Yes." Horo nodded.

He looked down as he continued, "My parents weren't lucky as I."

Hokage nodded grimly, remembering what Stalin said to his comrades in the Transformers World.

"But if you do that...," Selene began to weep, "I just started to love you as if you were my son."

She hugged him as she continued, "And I'm gonna be heartbroken when you leave."

"Selene...mother..," he said with sympathy, hugging him, "Fate is the most upsetting decision-maker at hard times."

"Oh Horo," Miseria said, looking down.

"But know this...even if I'm gone, you will always be a good mother to me." He smiled to her.

She sniffed a bit, her tear wiped a bit.

"Horo..." the non scarred face Kinjiru spoke, patting Selene in comfort.

"Would that mean I have to get myself ready?" Kandy questioned, looking at her hands, "Mastering all of the elements will be long and hard for me."

"Unless you're in the Neverzone," Sugar smiled.

"The Neverzone..." she realized with concern.

"Perhaps since we're each connected to Avalar," The serious half dragon spoke, "We and our love ones should assist you all."

She nodded in agreement, "We'll ask those who can bend to assist me with the powers I'm going to have. But for energy and shadowbending....,"

"I'll assist you in shadowbending," Toffee proposed.

The half dragon smiled with Miseria grinning, "And I'll probably help assist you too on my techniques too."

"We could ask Drake to help you with energybending," Sasuke insisted.

"And I'll help you if your cursed side goes awry," Kuromi insisted as well.

"I'll be fine, see," he shows her his cursed arm.

"You will?" Kandy smiled to her friends.

"We HAVE been practicing." Miseria smirked.

"Wait, you guys can do bend stuff," Rasticore started pointing out, "But what about me? I know I'm a Greenfang-Dragontail hybrid, but I don't even know what my ancestor even did."

"Perhaps we should look in the tomb to find out." Osiris grinned as he looked at the ancestor of Rasticore's in the tome.

"Tomb?" He quirked a brow, "Where would the tomb be?"

"I'll show you," Horo insisted with a cheerful grin.

He held the shirtless lizard's hand as the frill lizard followed Horo, curious to see where this was going.

"I'll join too!" Miseria called out as those who are descended from the first chosen from the tome followed them out.

"What do you think, Salt?" Peppa asked.

"It's quite interesting." Salt pondered, "Perhaps we should look on our own histories back home once this is all over...just in case the god of hell in our dimension ever comes out. It's best to be prepared after all."

"I wonder what my ancestor did," Heracles muttered as the birds left the restaurant.

Hotaru glanced at Tomba tapping his finger on the table with a slight pout.

"Tomba?" She asked.

She looked concerned, asking, "Is something the matter?"

"No...its just that...," he sighed, "I want to prove my worth, you know?"

"But you were helpful when you helped us fight of the Evil Zaza and Kinta," Raveena reminded.

"Yes, but my helpfulness probably wasn't enough to be blessed." he frowned.

"It's okay, Tomba." Hotaru spoke, "It just takes time to be noticed and be blessed."

"I know," he got up, "Maybe we can try out in the Neverzone."

"Tomba, seriously!?" Hotaru gasped in shock.

"You're being reckless!" The tigress chided as he ran out.

"She's right." Seth the Raptortail frowned, "You don't know what the Neverzone is like there."

"And you could get hurt or worse." Blitz tried to explain to him.

"Come back!" Hotaru shouted as they followed.

"Metaltails are known to be thrill seekers!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Idiot's gonna get himself hurt in there!" Sasuke huffed in anger.

"I am Roots." Roots frowned as if saying, 'May as well go after him.' to the others.

"I'm with ya, buddy," Striko agreed.

***

A portal opens somewhere over the tall mountains of Septarsis, where a giant temple is seen built at the top of the mountain.

As that happened, out from the portal stepped a foot, the familiar face looking seriously at the sight.

"We're here," Horo announced.

The others stepped out, looking skeptical and awed at the giant temple that they never knew existed in the first place in Septarsis.

"So this is the temple, I take it?" Koro asked.

"It's so big." Karamel replied with awe.

"Yeah, in tribute for the first chosen, Avalar and Aries," he smiled before walking in, the others following.

"Has anyone seen Hotaru and the others before we came here?" Shino suddenly asked.

"Not since we left the restaurant." The scarred eye Kinjiru replied.

"She's probably taking Tomba and the others home or something." The concerned blue dragon replied.

Kandy then turned to the Kinjirus, asking, "At least they're not doing something wreckless hopefully...right mom...and uh other mom?"

"Like what happened to Meteora and Mariposa when they were babies," Ren sighed.

"It actually happened to us when we were babies," Tetsuro reminded.

"And to Oki and Iruka and the others with our kids and the latest babies." Sugar spoke.

"And it's fine. Moms, nothing bad will happen and I'm sure they didn't take any scissors to try to train and take any..." the prime Kandy spoke before it slowly dawned on her.

"Oh no...don't tell me!" Koko frowned a bit.

"I think....I left it on the table," she mumbled.

"Shit." the Toffees frowned.

"But at least some people would try to stop them," Rasticore tries to reassure them.

They just sighed, rolling their eyes the moment they stepped into the temple.

Within the temple, the group looked at the statues of the chosen along with Aires and Avalar being constructed.

"This must be Avalar," Kandy said, walking up to the statue of the Eternaltail.

She looked at his features, with the Dragontail chosen next to him.

She was awed by her ancestors' appearance, smiling, "They really were in love with one another, huh?"

"They have," Horo nodded, looking at the statue of Aries, which is a Galaxyfang with ram-like horns and a small beard.

"Aosa," Miseria read the plague on the stand of her ancestor's statue.

"These statues are really amazing." Drake spoke in awe.

"Mine especially." Rasticore spoke, pointing to his ancestor's statue in amazement, "Who knew my ancestor was a badass!"

"Chopra," Shino read the statue's plague, "Wonder what got him chosen. Even though he has that sword that looks a bit like your chainsaw, Dad."

"Aosa too," Ren spoke in, looking at the statue of her mother's ancestor.

"They must be proud of us." Kaida smiled, looking in awe of the other statues.

"I guess this was before the whole lizards and dragons separation segregation bit." Shino spoke.

Horo only nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, after what my father did to my grandmother," Kandy solemnly agreed.

Toffee sighed before he and Kushina looked at the statue of their ancestor.

"Zaniba," she read the plague.

"A very powerful Shadowbender." Toffee said as he looked at the writing.

"You actually shadowbended our evil grandpa back at our world," Hunter realized, "How did you figure out the shadowbending moves?"

"A hunch," he shrugged.

"That looks like Lord Tsukikage," Cyril noticed, looking at the Wintertail statue.

They looked amazed at the huge statue similar to Tsukikage.

The Wintertail patted the side of the statue with a bit of pride.

"Tsukikaze," he read the plague, "The prince of the Wintertail tribe."

"Ren Lao," Drake read the plague of a Brightfang statue.

"Kroll," Axia glanced at the Metaltail statue.

"Check out this Snaketail-Snakefang hybrid." Anya grinned as she pointed to the statue of the Fangtail of two different snake tribes.

"Sepulcher," Druaga read, "He ruled the marshlands like a king. And the fact he can turn people to stone with just a glance."

"Goko," Snaggle looked at the nimble and lean Monkeytail statue wearing animal skins and furs.

"And here's Krakatoa," Hokage points at an Emberfang-demon hybrid statue.

"I guess demons were discovered by the Septarians before the Mewmans," Shino mused.

"Would that mean Tom is quarter Emberfang?" Glacier gasped.

"We never asked his relative, Relicor, about it." Fenir shrugged, "Let alone try to understand him outside of Tom."

"This explains everything," Miseria whispered in surprise, "That's why Ferno chose him."

"We haven't learned how the Hextails and Devilfangs got magic and showed it to the humans on Earth," Ren mused.

"We could find answers in the library," Hokage suggested.

"Weirdly, I feel like we should find Hotaru," Rasticore announced.

"Perhaps we should." Toffee spoke seriously, "We will need to find them in the Neverzone...but at which location?"

It was then a portal opened up as the Raptortail duo arrived while panting, looking weary.

"Guys! We know where they are!" Blitz panted, "And Tomba....Tomba just got into a huge fight with the new and improved Lynx, Caruso, Faustia and Dante!"

"WHAT!?" they spoke.

"And I thought my world's Seth was bad." the scarred Kinjiru frowned.

"Where are they?" Kougato spoke with worry.

"And are my children safe?" Drake asked the two?

"Just follow us sir!" Blitz explained.

"I'll help too!" Horo insisted determinedly.

Then, the portal to the Neverzone was made, Raptortail Seth speaking, "Just remember...it's gonna get a little weird and a little wild."

"We have to get our cycles for this!" Dispaira suggested, opening another portal.

"You do that! We'll keep them off from harming anything in the Neverzone," Toffee instructed before he went in.

"And get a spare scissors!" Kandy replied, "Just in case."

They nodded together, entering the portal leading back home.

***

The Neverzone portal was seen once more as the familiar faces, the ones in the Neverzone before, having entered together.

"Wow, you look so wild," Miseria noticed the former children of the alternates.

"Yeah, wish Elias and Ai were here with their siblings," adult Hunter said.

"And we took 30 years of training here." adult Helen explained.

"Physically, it won't last long." adult Lilac spoke, "But our skills and what we learned still remained with us."

"Yeah, Elias is the leader of their big posse when they were under my training," Osiris chuckled before taking out his own scissors, "With your permission, may I go and fetch them?"

The prime parents pondered a little.

"I guess so." Miseria replied.

"It would be interesting to see how grown Elias, Ai, and our adopted children are." Toffee spoke.

"That will be my pleasure," he chuckled, hopping on his dog-bat chimera, whooping before he slashes open a portal and flew in.

"Who knew Osiris can be amazing?" Seth said in amazement.

"And who knew having 2 versions of my beautiful Kinjiru would get confusing." Kougato chuckled in amusement.

"He's right." Drake nodded, "Now that we know that you and the other you are alive, Kinjiru, it's only going to get more confusing."

"You could always name one of us to tell us apart." The Kinjiru with Seth spoke.

"Well, perhaps naming the alternate you Touwa would be alright," Kougato suggested.

"And the other Quon," Drake added.

"Perhaps..." the scarred Kinjiru now named Quon nodded.

"Touwa sounds wondrous." the newly dubbed Touwa smiled with wings flapping a bit.

"What about you?" Shino asked the alternate Seth.

He bit his lip a bit, pondering a bit.

"Well considering that you already have a Seth who's a Raptortail..." he began, "Perhaps...perhaps I should be given this name."

"Yes?" The Kandys asked.

"Susanoo," he replied.

"Susanoo?" Touwa pondered, rubbing her chin, "A very unique name."

"Susanoo...a name for someone who wishes to be redeemed." Kougato spoke a bit proudly.

"Zencho would be proud of the name you chose, Susanoo." Toffee spoke as he fixed his wild hair that flowed.

It was then another portal opened from behind, Osiris arriving with a grin.

"They're here!" He called out as Broodwing steps aside to allow familiar former children and babies to enter.

The adults got a good look at their Neverzone appearances and the four alternate kids' looks.

"Oh gods!" Kandy gasped in shock.

"I can't believe...they grew up so fast!" Rasticore spoke with a bit of a tear in his left tattooed eye.

The full-grown Elias, having a shaved head but with a messy cyan-streaked mohawk and some tattoos around his chest, wore a black top that exposes his chest and torso, a grey collar with a ring on it, long green pants with cargo pockets, white bandages around his hands and feet. On his back were twin knifes etched with gold diamond-shaped shark teeth.

"This is so cool!" Axia grinned, "He reminds me of one of the Metaltail gangsters back home."

Adult Ai, having French braids in her hair, wore a strapless torn red singlet and black ripped jeans. She has a knife holster tied around her left arm, some bottles full of magical liquids around her belt and her boots were tipped with actual raptor tow claws.

As for the adult Hunter, Helen, Lilac and Violet, their parents were amazed.

As was the adult Oki and Iruka.

Oki's wings spreaded out with parts of the inner left wing having scars.

He was shirtless, but with a beige cloth covering his waist and tied by a yellow rope that holds up his black capoiera pants and wore wooden geta sandals. His blue hair was wild and set in a spiked back ponytail with some small cyan magatama marks clipped and hanging from his horns and hair.

Iruka's wings were tattooed with red flames and she wore pale pink Japanese kunoichi attire, complete with a face mask. Around her neck, she wore a red bead necklace with a large purple magatama at the center and on her sash, she kept two kunais.

"Kids...you look...look amazing." The half dragon mother spoke to her adopted child with a small tear.

"Wow..." was all Miseria said with a grin.

"I..." Toffee began, "I don't know what to say...except..."

He only hugged his adopted Fangtail child

"It'll be okay," Oki smiled, "I mean we're better prepared now."

"As of us." adult Lilac replied, the families looking at the alternate four who were adults just as the Royal Mewberty reptiles arrived.

Hunter had some gold rings on his left frill ear and a crimson and black bandanna that has a roaring monster on the front tied over his hair. He wore a red vest with tiger stripes on it over a torn white tanktop, dark blue trackbottoms, pocket chains and he has some red and green feathers tied around his tail.

"Shit, Draxx." Axia grinned, "Your son looks like a cool badass!"

"Yeah, I know." He nodded.

Helen wore a long green dress with a grey lynx pelt hoodie vest over it with her wearing fingerless gloves, knee-high brown boots and carrying cybernetic pistols on the back of her belt.

The Rippletail male wore a skin-tight sleeveless black top with golden lining and long fingerless gloves that reaches his biceps. His hair is set in a bun and wore a silver cross pendant around his neck. He wore thick white Japanese pants, black boots, red sash belt and carries the Grim Rippers on the left side of his belt.

Finally, up stepped the Phagetail woman who looked seriously with a grin on her face.

"Wow..." the Frostfang with scar smirked, "I have to say that this is impressive."

Violet's hair was spiky with the tips having cyan coloring on them. She wore spiked bracelets, collar, anklets and tail rings and wearing a small orange tube top, blue jean mini shorts, black boots and carries sai daggers on her belt.

"What do you think?" Adult Violet grinned.

"Damn, you're so badass, kids!" Dispaira started grinning, "And you got a bit of a gothy feel to it too."

She chuckled a bit with pride, smiling to her mother.

"Careful, Mom," Lilac cautioned, touching his mother's belly.

"Yeah, we don't want you and the baby to get hurt," Hunter nodded.

"Sheesh, Elias, you look cooler in those pictures you showed us the other day," Miseria said.

"Yeah, we uh...wanted to be prepared for anything." He spoke a bit.

"Not to mention get ready to get rid of Shinigami and those jerks." Ai explained.

"Damn it, I've been out-muscled by our little brother!" Shino frowned.

"Oh stop moping, we got a Metaltail to save," Ren urged.

"We brought the pets too!" Elias grinned.

"Good thinking, maybe some of our friends too," Miseria suggested, "I have a bad feeling the new and improved lizards like those four mean they have an evil version of Royal Mewberty."

They looked at the pets who growled as they were seen grown.

"That reminds me...where exactly do we find Hotaru?" Kaida pondered.

Seth with the raptors then sniffed the air, picking up a familiar scent.

"I got her scent." the now adult Raptortail spoke seriously.

"How long were you guys in here?" Shino asked once he and Ren got onto Zeus.

"Four minutes," Seth answered.

"Our time or Neverzone time?" Zeus asked, "Because the Neverzone's time is different as you recall."

"Does it matter?" Blitz spoke, "We picked up the scent of Hotaru. She's around here somewhere."

"Earth time," he answered.

"Great, our sister and whoever is with her is going to be in their twenties," Shino groaned, heeling Zeus a bit to tell him to march forward.

"Where exactly are they now?" Toffee asked Blitz and Seth.

"This way!" Blitz pointed as they led the group onward.

"I smell her scent too." Lilith spoke to them, "It's far, but it's there."

"Well we better hurry up! I don't want my daughter to get raped by any sickos in the Neverzone!" Rasticore shouted.

They nodded, most heading onward as Drake spoke, "And I hope neither the same happens to my own kids."

"I will kill them if they lay a hand on them," Ronin growled, flying with him.

***

Sakura and Hotaru, in their Beastal forms, cried out when fire, blue energy and poison hit them, sending them crashing into a mountain wall.

The beastal two glared angrily as they grunted while Sasuke used his curse arm to fire back at the foes.

"That'll do you no good!!"

A large armored lynx with fully-equipped metal claws on the paw armor and daggers used as teeth on its helmet snarled at them, its rider, a familiar Dragontail wearing BDSM-based armor with black Japanese eye mask attached to the fake cop hat chuckled.

"How do you like our Tyrant Emergence?" Lynx cackled as his lynx mount roared.

She growls with anger with fury.

“You look ridiculous.” She said

He only scoffed

"Well I think it fits my style," he scoffed snobbishly, hefting a horse whip on his shoulder.

"Ugh, this guy has watched and read too much Fifty Shades trilogies," Sasuke gagged, gathering more energy into his cursed hand.

“Tell me about it.” Kuromi frowned 

“Let’s see how you like this.” He smirked as he used his whip

The clicks a button on the bottom of the handle, making the metallic whip he held crackle with blue flames before striking forward, most of them jumping out of the way of the flaming whip.

"I prefer him being a cerberus cat," Hotaru complained, sprinting across the field.

“Stay still so you can taste it.” Lynx shouts as he twirls the whip around

The Mixfang only angrily charged and blew her flames at him

The lynx he's riding on roared, blasting an immense blue beam out of its mouth that counterattacks her flames and sending the girl tumbling across the ground, her dress sleeve burnt a bit.

Lynx laughed haughtily as his lynx mount approaches her.

She grunts as she glared.

“Time for the big finish.” The villain grinned, “After all I got an appointment with my cutie after all.”

“Another whore you plan to kill?” Sasuke frowned, causing Lynx to growl

"At least she's more willing than the princess!" He growled, lashing his whip at Sasuke's direction.

It lassoed his cursed arm, the Phagetail growling in anger and before he knew it, pulled the stunned Dragontail off his cat.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you!" He growled as the cursed parts from his arm began to cover half his face.

“Oh no.” Kuromi gasped

“Hey easy.” Lynx grunts, “I just got healed.”

Sasuke however was growling in anger.

“Oh I’ll give you easy.” He spoke

The cursed parts covered his entire frame, dark spikes jutting out of his shirt, ripping it as the transformed Sasuke roared, his eyes turning black with the pupils glowing bright gold.

Lynx just laughed, "It seems Shinigami's curse has mutated you."

The mutated Sasuke growled at first, but began to calm down as he begins to smile.

"Don't worry, Kuromi," he suddenly spoke, surprising her and Lynx, "I told you I can control it."

He then turned to Lynx as he spoke, “But what would happen if you can’t?”

Lynx then realized as he prepared to jab him with the curse arm in fear, quickly letting him go

"AGH! BLOODY FUCKING HELL!!" he grunted, seeing the mutation taking its effect.

The lynx roared in anger, thinking of a better way to save its master.

"Lynx!" Cried a familiar female voice.

“Faustia!” He shouts as they saw the familiar Phagetail woman arriving

The woman, in her Tyrant Emergence form, wore a purple helmet and chestplate with most of the parts being bones and skulls of other creatures. She was riding on the back of a skeletal dragon that roared ferociously as she aims her scythe at them.

“Stay away from him!” She shouts as she slashed towards him

Sasuke leapt, dodging her scythe swinging at him before green energy lit up his right leg to which he used to kick her down alongside her mount.

"Sasuke, how are you able to control it!?" Kuromi cried out with worry, "No one has ever took control my grandfather's mutation curse placed on them!"

“As I said, I got this.” He spoke with pride

The villainess was nearly hit with her familiar being very protective of its master.

“You asshole, I oughta...” she shouted as she prepares once again, though started struggling from her nearly fainting

"Faustia!" Lynx cried out in agony as most of his body becomes corrupted.

"Sheesh! That's what you get when you get all of the fun, Lynx?" The familiar maniacal voice of Caruso is heard.

Then, they saw the crazy Snaketail appearing as he quickly smacked the beastal ones down, the other two noticing with worry

"What the hell is he riding on?" Sakura gulped, "And who's that riding behind him?"

“Heeeeelp...” Lynx groaned in agony to the two arriving as his body was corrupt

“No....” Faustia spoke in fear, her having to hurry to the lizard who she started falling for as Hisstoria was heard laughing a bit weakly

"Its a good thing Shinigami gave me the job as nurse!" She grinned, holding some bottles up, "Did I ever tell you I was a nurse?"

"Oh crap, Caruso found his Harley Quinn," Sasuke gasped in shock.

“Damn.” Hotaru frowned as Caruso appeared

“Open up.” The Snaketail shouted as he grabbed Lynx away with the four familiars watching

The winged titanoboa wearing armor plates and helmet with agonizing faces etched on them hisses, lunging at the surprised Sakura when two streaks kicked it down.

"Seth! Blitz!" She cried out in surprise.

The Raptortails landed with grins.

“Did you miss us?” Blitz grinned

"Did you find help?" She earned a nod from him when a familiar Indominus Rex bites down on Caruso's mount, the serpent hissing in pain as it tries to fight back.

“We did.” Seth spoke and pointed behind

As that happened with Hisstoria giving Lynx a potion to him, the familiar faces arrived to the scene with the pets tackling the familiars

The good guys that had fought Lynx were surprised at the grown Helen, Hunter, Lilac, Violet, Oki, Iruka, Ai, and Elias

"What in the bleeding hell?" He groaned, grunting a bit.

"Don't talk, let the potion do its magic on you," Faustia comforted, gently putting his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"What about our rides?" He asked, watching the pets fight them.

The pets and four familiars bashed and smacked one another, the good guy pets obviously starting to win

"Damn it! Mercutio, come on!" Lynx shouted for his Lynx.

"Oh come on, Nathalie! You're a titanoboa, the only snake that can kill dinosaurs and humans!" Caruso whined angrily.

Anubis and the raptors screeched, pouncing onto the winged titanoboa

“Shit.” The four frowned

Lynx then grunts as the potion was taking the effects on him, the mutation fading out of his body

"Now I'm mad!" He jumps forward, instantly transforming into his beastal form as his two lynx heads screeched out.

"Zeus, look out!" Shino shouted just as Lynx pounced onto the Indominus Rex, catching him by surprise and sending Shino and Ren off his back.

The two crashed before they got up and glared.

“Two can play that game!” Shino growls as he turned beastal, attacking Lynx

“Wait up!” Hisstoria spoke before she grunts and fell to her knees, holding her belly in pain

"Hisstoria?" Faustia panicked before falling onto her knees as well, clutching her stomach.

“Ahh shit!” She grunts before starting to almost vomit

“Uh girls?” Caruso realized

The four evil pets skidded to a halt when they sensed their masters' distress. The skeletal dragon quickly picks up Faustia with the titanoboa, Natalie lifting up Hisstoria as Shino and Lynx continue to wrestle out.

"Land HO!!" One of Lynx's lynx heads screeched when Tomba stabs it in the eye with a broken sword.

“Agh!” He grunts

“Don’t even think about it!” Tomba snapped

"Tomba!" Hotaru shouted, reverting to normal.

"Don't worry, I got this!" He shouted back, hanging on with all his might.

The furious Dragontail in beast mode struggled and grunted, trying to get him off

“Not today.” Tomba shouted as he evaded the claws

The other two heads tried to snap at him but he jumps onto Lynx's back, making the beastal Dragontail buck around like a bucking bronco.

"I've been a rodeo champion ever since I was six!" Tomba laughed with cockiness.

"Dude! The others are getting away!" Shino pointed.

"I got them!" Ren sprinted, transforming into her beastal form along the way the moment she puts her hands down to run on all fours.

“Shit get us away!” Caruso spoke to his familiar.

However, they were blocked by the familiar faces with the beastal and royal riders glaring

“I don’t think so.” Toffee frowned to them

Flames shot down in between them, revealing the culprit to be a familiar Hottail in black Roman armor riding on a fiery gryphon.

"Ciao, losers!" Dante greeted mockingly, "Where's my wife?"

"She doesn't like you anymore!" Miseria frowned, referring to Natashya.

“She’s right.” Kandy glared, “And you can forget having our kids be your wife too.”

The Hottail frowned a bit before speaking to his familiar, “sic em.”

The gryphon screeched, breathing fire down at them. To his shock, Kandy and her counterparts stomped the ground together as a humongous rock wall appears shooting out of the ground, shielding the group from the flames.

"Che diavolo?" he gaped in shock.

"There's more where that came from!" Kandy smirked before she kicks and punches, releasing fireballs and fire waves at Dante.

Karamel then used some water from the ground as he shot ice looking darts

"I don't understand," Dante babbled, "I thought you have black fire and ice powers."

"We discovered we have a third mystical bloodline!" Sugar smirked, shooting lightning out of her hands.

“And it’s time you see first hand what we can do.” Koko smirked as she made the vine ropes appear to snag him

The fire gryphon he is riding on screeched in panic when the vines snagged its legs until more of them grabbed the Hottail.

"I am Roots!!" Roots roared, summoning roots to attack the Hottail.

The villain angrily used his flames to burn the vines

"Have you forgotten that I'm a Hottail!?" He breathed out fire out of his mouth, his mount doing the same before wind blew it away to defend Kandy's group.

"No matter how hot you are, we are much colder than you!" Kougato and the two Kinjirus breathes out icy breaths at his direction.

He winced from some of the ice on his hands made

"No way am I going into that horrible ice prison!" The ice around his arms glowed and combusted before he urged the gryphon down to attack them.

"NOW I GOT YOU!!" Ren roared, pouncing on the fleeing Caruso, Hisstoria and Faustia.

The trio struggled from the grip as Faustia threw up on her, annoying her.

"Ugh, gross!" She got off to wipe the vomit off her face when she was kicked in the face by the fast-moving Caruso.

"I don't know what's wrong with you girls, but we have enough of this fun!" He jammered, speeding towards the brawling Lynx and Shino.

"You're not the only one fast on his feet!" Elias kicks him down swiftly.

He crashed to the ground as Hisstoria hissed, nearly turning pale after a moment.

"Stay away from our boyfriends!" she snapped.

The girls were yanked away as they struggled from Susanoo's grip, the girls grunting with Faustia noticing.

"Seth!?" she spoke in shock.

"I go by Susanoo now." He replied.

The Royal Meberty-powered Dragoncycles roared, vrooming in warning when they surround the girls in a circle.

"Maybe we should try summoning our own Royal Mewberty," Shino muttered, throwing Lynx aside before changing back, hopping onto Zeus.

"Right." Ren nodded.

"Let's see if it works." Kandy spoke as she hopped on Chase with a few doing the same.

She inhaled, focusing on the third hidden power when she and Chase glowed red, the wolf chimera howling as red armor and metal claws appeared on him.

The seven raptors, Toffee on Lucifer, screeched as skull and dragon-shaped armor according to their colors appeared on them alongside additional blades on their tails and helms.

"This...is amazing!" Rasticore spoke in shock.

"Damn." Miseria smirked, "That would mean..."

They turned to Deathlok and Umbra waiting before the two hopped on, both concentrating.

Umbra roared majestically when silvery black Japanese armored appeared on her arms and legs with a face plate equipped with a sharp downward-pointing beak and a saddle for Miseria. On the sides of the saddle were crimson-colored blades with the Japanese symbol of wisdom etched on the blades.

Deathlok's armor was bright green with purple lining as the helm produces massive bull-like horns and an axe on the tail with turret cannons on the sides.

"Shit." The male villains frowned at what they saw.

"Perhaps you should like a taste of what we can do." Toffee smirked, the Royal Mewberty ones charging to the villains.

The evil pets roared, charging with Mercutio blasting out blue orbs and the skeletal dragon and fire gryphon breathing out lightning and fire at them as Nathalie breathes out poison gasses.

Leviathan growled, jumping upward and spinning rapidly around like a fan to blow away the poison gas.

"Not this time!" their ally spoke.

The half dragon queen from the prime zone charged with Chase, the two darting onward.

"How about a taste of this?" Chase growled.

Jet thrusters appeared at the side of his armor plates, making him zoom forward with immense speed to the point he looks like a giant arrow of red light and fire.

Deathlok roared, smacking Natalie away with his axe tail and blasting her with the turrets.

"We are so fucked, aren't we?" Caruso asked Lynx, who groaned as he changes back to normal.

"You think!?" he snapped.

The villainess crash landed as well, the former fiances struggling to crawl.

However, the former yandere stepped on their backs with a death glare as they winced.

"Fuck!" Lynx grunted as he looked at Dispaira's glaring eyes.

"I think it's time to bring back my goth side, don't you?" Dispaira frowned, asking Miserable.

"You know it's never too late." He smirked.

She whipped out her twin katanas on her back, sharpening them together a bit before preparing herself to finish off Lynx.

"Any last words?" Minerva spoke, snatching him up.

"Uh...I'm gonna be a dad?" he meekly replied.

The Miserias looked at one another in shock.

"You didn't use protection?" Miserable gasped.

"I didn't!!" Caruso chirped dumbly.

"Oh goddammit!" Hades face palmed.

The two were hit at the sides, not fatally as they grunted and groaned in pain, holding their sides.

"It...it's true we're pregnant." Hisstoria spoke, trying to hold in her vomitting.

Hands were felt resting on their shoulders.

"Then that makes us even," a voice similar to Lynx said.

The girls were handcuffed by Serval and Horatio, Angel and Cleo slowly approaching Lynx and Caruso.

"What the-?!" Caruso spoke, "Girls?"

"No...their alternate counterparts." Angel explained.

"She's right." Horatio spoke, "And I think it's time we took care of this."

Cybernetic green nets shot over the animals, snaring them as the alternate Dante, not looking like a punk, approached to where the prime Dante is.

"You got them?" Good Darthwing asked him, approaching from behind.

"Yep." he nodded.

"And so a nicer moi has come, huh?" Dante glared to him.

"Si, and we are going to make sure you won't escape the third time," he snaps his fingers as fire chains appeared on his evil self's wrists.

"Auntie?" Susanoo called out with surprise.

She turned to the lizard, speaking, "Hello there."

"I just wanted to say," he cleared his throat nervously, "I changed my name to Susanoo in a form of redemption."

"Susanoo?" She chuckled, "Glad you thought of that name. Because I'm naming myself Kusanagi."

The two chuckled a little with the pregnant women tied up by the wrists and ankles.

"And done." Cleo grinned, "No way you can get away now."

"You guys are pregnant too, right?" Sugar asked the good Faustia and Hisstoria.

"Yeah, we certainly are," Cleo blushed.

"As am I..." Touwa meekly replied, showing her tester which was positive.

"Mom...you mean...?" Kandy spoke in surprise.

"Yes, Susanoo and I did it a week ago," she blushed.

"Wow, damn," Karamel shook his head in disbelief.

"That means I'll be a big sister...uh whichever dimension you two will permanently settle in at least." Sugar giggled.

"For now, what should we do with these people?" the good Dante asked Kusanagi as he pointed to the prisoners.

"We keep them in our dimension's dungeons," she said, "Mina and the Solarians are really diligent about their job as prison guards."

"One question before you do that," Shino ran to Lynx, "Who the hell puked all over me when you raided the prison cells?"

"Yuck, gross!" Ren groaned.

One of the chained girls chuckled a bit nervously.

"We just got Evil Dmitri out of the septic lake in the Transformers world and he uhm...got sick and started to puke from the gunk and such," Faustia answered nervously.

"We were covered in his shit when we pulled him out!" Lynx gagged in disgust.

"It's disgusting." Hisstoria frowned.

"No wonder he was weak." Caruso chuckled.

"That explains everything," Shino muttered, looking green in the face.

"We take better care of you in the cells until your eggs and babies come out," Kusanagi announced, "After all, you boys need to be together after all."

"Even if you are jerks." Kandy frowned a bit while lifting the visor.

The former fiances huffed as they with their girls and Dante are escorted into a purple portal that Horatio opened with his scissors.

"Serval Boyz?" Lynx peered at the leopard-patterned jacket Cleo is wearing.

"It's a cool name." Cleo smirked.

"Better than whatever you could come up with, you two." Serval spoke.

Finally, the prisoners were pushed into the portal together.

"So...you're gonna be okay to become soon-to-be daddies?" Miseria chuckled.

"Yeah, despite us having impregnated Angel and Cleo on that wild night we had," Serval laughed.

"It was worth it." Angel giggled.

"Wow..." Okiku spoke with amazement.

"We heard you captured our Natashya, Ripjaw, the Shark Tooths, Kushina and Cyril," Horatio said, "Though, where's the boy heading off to?"

They turned around to see Tomba running off to find more adventures.

"Not again!" Hotaru sighed, "I'll go after him."

"Be careful! And remember, the timeline in the Neverzone is different from Earth's," Rasticore called out while slashing open a portal to their world.

"Of course I know, daddy!" She giggled a bit.

"And besides, we want to make sure we caught up with you guys as well." Sakura grinned.

"We MAY have something to finish off with the Demon Empire," Elias meekly announced, "They maybe after Osiris for something they did."

"Heh, probably because I did a thing with the emperor's daughter," Osiris chuckled amusingly.

"You what?" Ronin spoke in confusion.

"You mean you...?" Kaida started realizing.

"What? It was a one night stand," he protested, "Plus, the chick was hot and I was in my heat season. So we did it. Don't know if she likes me or not after that night."

"At least you didn't do what Grandfather did," Tetsuro frowned.

Susanoo winced upon that mentioning.

"Yes that is true." Drake nodded.

"So our best decision is for you all to return home so we can finish our business with the Demon Empire," Ai held her mother's shoulders, "Trust me, it'll be a few minutes till we return home."

"Ai," she hugged her former younger daughter.

"We'll take care of our baby brothers and sisters," Elias promised his parents and older siblings.

"He's right." Oki grinned, "And besides, we need to show 'em the ropes after all."

"But my training in the Neverzone-" Kandy began before they only held her.

"It'll be fine." Iruka smiled, "I promise."

"Perhaps we can send you to another part of the Neverzone, Mom," Ren suggested, "The elves from Elfwood would provide us a training ground for you and your counterparts to master your elemental powers."

"Right, but first we need to make sure Sugar is healed after laying her eggs. Same with Dispaira." Kaida remarked on their condition.

"And besides, there's always plenty of time to try the Neverzone training later, Kandy." Touwa smiled.

Finally, most stepped through the portal with Hotaru and those remaining waving goodbye. For they knew they not only need to find Tomba, but also make sure their next training was worth it.

***

The baby Kenji played with Avalar, Tsubasa, and Shana happily played together as the reincarnated babies' mothers watched them from the fused world's Septarian nursery that was recently built in Sugar's world.

"Man...so those are the lizards and dragon reincarnated, huh?" Star in the Sugar world asked.

"The priest once told us that the ones who died are going to be reincarnated into new forms," Alternate Kushina smiled, "Though I am surprised that the other Magical High Commission end up becoming beasts."

"Indeed we are," Licorice nodded, glancing at the nine-tailed white fox with red mane and tail tips strolling across the park.

The Jersey Devil tackled the three headed snake playfully a bit.

"At least Glossaryck's not among them." Alternate Marco spoke, "He was never really trusting and was always confusing."

"Still, at least they're probably gonna get a new start. Heck even better than what their previous lives were." the blond grinned a bit.

"Kuzuha, what are you doing?" Alternate Ronin called out to the kitsune who is toying around with Hekapoo.

"Ugh, just because you're a fox version of me, I don't go easy on you!" She glared.

"Man, she's really aggressive." Alternate Ripjaw spoke.

"But she's still cute all the same." The alternate Anya chuckled a little.

Touwa sat under a tree, rubbing her belly with a smile as Susanoo kneeled down, wanting to hear his child's heartbeat.

"Chilly's worried about the kids," Sugar said to Draxx, patting her cyan Dragoncycle.

"I know, I feel the same way..." he spoke, patting his own Dragoncycle.

"I'm sure they're fine." Dispaira shrugged as she tried to reassure them, "I mean they said they won't be gone long, right?"

"But still......," she patted her eggs that she just laid, "What if they get themselves hurt?"

"Have you seen the pictures Elias showed us?" Dispaira reminded.

"Yeah...who knew they were that grown..." Licorice spoke as he looked at one of the photos.

"When did you start Tsukuyomi, brother?" Sugar asked her brother, looking at his black bosozoku jacket that has the Tsukuyomi logo on the back.

"Well, it was after you left me in charge, to be honest." he explained to his sister.

"That's cool." She smiled while patting the eggs.

"Tsukuyomi just came to my mind when I first started the club," he chuckled, looking at his jacket.

"That's pretty creative of Hunter for making that logo though," Alternate Ripjaw pointed to Sugar's Behemoth vest.

"Didn't think it'd be that amazing." Alternate Anya smiled.

"Guess he and Helen have the hearts of true Dragoncyclists," Draxx chuckled, "He'll go excited when the cycles go near him when he and Helen were toddlers."

"Maybe one day, our kids will have their own club," Dispaira smiled.

A portal opens from near them and out stepped the alternate kids, back to their actual ages except their Neverzone clothes have shrunken to their sizes and they lost their accessories.

"We're home!" Hunter shouted, "You will not BELIEVE what we've been through those seventeen years!"

"There was so much to tell." Violet explained to them with excitement, "We found out that we didn't age after a certain point, some cool things were taught by us, a lot of the stuff!"

"Lilac nearly got forced married by a lovesick lizardwoman who isn't a Septarian!" Helen laughed hysterically.

"And we had to gain our weapons back by a hustling swordmancer," Hunter smiled, twirling her daggers.

A few looked surprised with Sugar speaking, "So wait...there's different kinds of lizards who aren't Septarians?"

"Apparently so." Violet nodded, "They are kind of like us, but they don't have the ability to regenerate."

"Ugh, I do not WANT to talk about that incident," Lilac groaned, "That chick was crazy! And nobody helped me even though they see it as being wrong."

"At least I gave that bitch a piece of my mind," Helen smiled.

"Helen!" Sugar gasped.

"We were technically over our 50s now." Hunter explained, "So we uh learned a lot of adult languages."

"Yes, but you don't repeat that to other younger kids!" Draxx glared.

"Fine," they groaned.

"How are Elias, Ai and their siblings?" Dispaira asked once she took her children into her arms.

"They took down the entire Demon Empire," Hunter said.

"What!?" They spoke in shock.

"It wasn't as hard as it looked apparently after all the years of training." Licorice explained.

"And Osiris and that lady he liked went their separate ways," Helen spoke out.

"And Kandy?" Sugar asked.

"As soon as things were settled, she with Toffee, Rasticore, and Miseria went to help her train together." Violet spoke with a smile, "They arrived in our 10th year with their personality swap and gender swap selves doing the same kind of training for their Neverzones."

"The human versions not the Magical Girl ones...they're another story since they're mortals." Helen admitted.

"Then I guess I prepare myself in our own Neverzone," Sugar announced, looking at her dark-colored hands.

"You sure? We'll accompany you," Ronin asked with worry.

"And you just laid your eggs." her mother spoke with worry.

"I'll be fine, mom." she smiled, "I mean Septarians have lots of stamina and I want to train to be as good as Avalar."

"I wonder if my phoenix version is doing her own training," she muttered as she opens the portal.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Draxx shrugged as they enter the portal.

"We should contact the other lizards we know who have bending powers," Licorice suggested before jumping in.

***

"You all took down the Demon Empire?" Miseria gasped at Elias and Ai's stories.

"Of course we did." Elias nodded.

"It was so amazing." Ai spoke.

"And all that while we were training with Kandy?!" Rasticore spoke in surprise.

"Uh-huh, and then there were some other wacky adventures we did," the young Rippletail boy giggled.

"Like that time Elias has a gay admirer," Ai giggled, making him blush in embarrassment.

"AHHH! Shut up!" he spoke in fear.

"And there's the time a lizardwoman tried to marry Lilac." she smirked.

"There's another Septarian?" Rasticore asked.

"Actually, these lizards aren't like us." Ai explained.

"They're like those lizardmen we saw on those animes we saw Ren and Shino watched," Elias explains.

"I sorta like the Lizardmen from Overlord though," Shino points out.

"What about Mom's training? Did it go well?" Ai asked.

"She took a few hard trials at first," Miseria explained, "But she's been practicing and getting the hang of controlling her powers. As of mine, your father, and Toffee's."

"Controlling all the elements is the coolest thing we ever seen and heard," Sasuke said, "I even learned how to turn into my cursed form at will with Kuromi's help."

"And Mom learned to use her Eternal State well when she was battling a necromancer lord," Hikari noted.

Each chattered with some delight as Rasticore smiled a little, feeling that no matter what would happen, they would be prepared for anything.

After a moment, Rasticore finally asked, "That does remind me of something..."

"What is it?" Ren asked her father.

"You got blown up again and had to live your life as a shrimp?" Shino slyly teased.

"What?! NO! No!" He panicked and snapped, "Hell no! Hell no!"

"Rast, we know you can't keep it to yourself." Miseria spoke, "Just tell them the truth."

"Ungh...fine, I got myself blown up twice during my time in the Neverzone." he bitterly spoke before quickly added, "Not as much as your mom, though."

"Rast, shhh!" she quickly hushed her husband.

"What happened?" Elias gasped in shock.

"Mom got her ass owned by some surviving Neverzoners in the Neverzone when they were in the palace that Uncle Zaza went to," Ren explained, much to Miseria's chagrin, "They used magic ice mirrors to create reflection demons to attack us."

"It sucked being small for the time!" she frowned with worry. "Now I knew how my husband felt when he was like that."

"Welcome to my world." Rasticore spoke, comforting his wife.

"Did Toffee or Kandy get blown up at least once?" Sakura asked them curiously.

"Yes." they solemnly said.

"When we tried to stop Kandy when she first entered her Eternal State," the frilled lizard sighed, "Those orcs were really stubborn and they made a bad move when they first kidnapped Chase and had him muzzled up for the pixies."

"As for Toffee..." Umbra explained, "Though he was savvy enough to evade getting himself blown up most of the time, that one time, he wasn't so lucky."

"And unfortunately," Rasticore spoke in anger, "No thanks to those guys that had cameras, they took those stupid embarrassing pictures of us during our tiny states!"

"Ugh, fortunately, we found them before we left for home." Miseria spoke thankfully.

"I was upset that the orcs stole and muzzled Chase when they thought he wasn't owned by anyone," Kandy confessed, "I got really mad in my Eternal State when we learned that the orc leader sold Chase to some merchants from Pixtopia."

"It was really wrong for them to steal someone's pet," Shino frowned, "Zeus and Anubis were nearly stolen by the orcs if we hadn't stopped them."

"That stunk." Kaida nodded, remembering that time.

"As for how it happened with me..." Toffee spoke as he looked uneasy.

"We got Chase free from that Pixtopian circus and he accidentally knocked a cauldron of lava onto Dad," Tetsuro explained, "Chase didn't wanna leave until he thought those pixies a valuable lesson."

"I nearly ate one though," Chase grinned, wagging his tail.

"Poor dad, though." Kaida sadly spoke, "He was a bit mad from his first time ever getting to that state."

"Yeah, if you count getting whipped by those damn winged bastards," Rasticore growled.

"Dad nearly killed the slavemasters in the mines despite his tiny state," Ren laughed, "They were shocked when he breathed fire on them."

"As for me..." Kandy spoke uneasily, "The Eternal State the first time almost cause me to lose myself, had it not been for someone reducing me to a tail."

"That was when I first met Avalar in my astral travels," she spoke out, "He said that purple dragons and Septarians of our line have been to the spiritual side so we can gain wisdom from them."

"Wow." they spoke in amazement.

"It was fun to see how we looked like as babies." she smiled a bit.

"We weren't reduced to children, Kandy." Toffee face palmed while trying to lie, "I keep trying to tell you that."

"The important thing is, at least no one will see the pictures of us in that state." Miseria glanced before some photos were fallen to the ground.

"What's this?" Ai asked.

"Crap," Shino groaned, recognizing the pictures.

"What about Hotaru and Sakura? Did they get Tomba back?" Elias asked while he and Ai looked at the pictures.

"They have," Sasuke answered, "And Tomba did return home with something special."

Tomba approached as he smirked, "Guess what I got."

He pulls up his right sleeve, revealing a large grey tattoo of a crocodile wrapped around his arm.

"I learned that compassion is what got me blessed when I was fighting some basilisks," he explains.

Hotaru nodded with a small smile.

She was at least glad he learned that compassion helped him.

"By the way, who are those four kid guys in the pictures that look like you?" he asked.

"Oh gods, no!" Rasticore panicked.

"Please, don't!" Miseria panicked, "It's embarrassing!"

"It's cool, my mom, Dad and uncle suffered the same way when they were busy constructing buildings and sculptures," Tomba reassured, "They were really careful not to end up the same way again."

"At least we were there to help out," Umbra smiled, "Remember when you four got turned into babies when we were snooping around that wizard's laboratory in the Neverzone to return you four to normal?"

"Don't remind us!" Miseria frowned a bit.

"That explains the babies in one of these." Hotaru giggled a bit on one picture of the four as babies.

"Officers took us to baby prison when we tried to tell them," Miseria grumbled.

"But we got you all out," Ren smiled.

"Be thankful we found a cure for that." Shino smirked, "But it was funny to have you guys as babies for a bit. Let alone tiny shrimps."

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TELL THAT TO ANYONE!" Rasticore snapped at his son.

"Oh please, at least you were able to survive the Terrible Twos One, Two, Three and Four!" He retorted.

"We DID find a lot of stuff about our ancestors from our relatives though," Kandy smiled.

"Great." Kuromi smiled, "Like what?"

"Aosa is basically known as the Pirate Empress," she chuckled, "But despite being a pirate, she raided evil pirates and corrupt sea patrollers in order to give food, items and money to the poor and hapless they oppressed."

"Zaniba is a scholar," Toffee piped in, "He kept a lot of books,tomes and scrolls secured and used his shadowbending to make the library impossible for thieves to escape."

"As for Chopra," Rasticore began pondering, "Who knew he had his own secrets."

"And then there is my ancestor who fell in love with Avalar." Kandy smiled

"That reminds me...did you ever control any plants during the training?" Hotaru asked, "You are half Greenfang after all, daddy."

"Hmmm, when that swamp creature attacked, I thought Roots was controlling them at first," he muttered.

"I am Roots," Roots said from the other room, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I found out during my second to last year in the Neverzone." he chuckled a bit.

"But anyway, back to the topic of Chopra." he continued.

"He's actually the leader of the Forty Hunters, a band of mercenaries who take numerous bounty hunts and war requests," Shino explains, "For Chopra, they say that he carries twin chainsaws to his battles and was in fact the inventor of the chainsaw Dad has."

"Who knew I was a descendant of a mercenary leader," Rasticore chuckled.

"Wow..." the younger siblings spoke.

"And what of your ancestor, mom?" her adopted child asked, "What was she like?"

"Well..." Kandy pondered a bit.

"She's a princess of high nobility, and she ran away so she can be free because back then, Dragontail warriors are told to NEVER leave their lands because its their sworn duty to protect it as warriors," she began.

"When she met Avalar, the Dragontails discarded that rule after he proved his strength to her father, the chief."

"Her name is Fuchsia, by the way," Tetsuro added.

"Over time of gathering the others," Kandy explained, "She fell in love with Avalar."

"Awww..." a few smiled.

"But she and Avalar knew that they were from different worlds and yet...she still wanted to be with him." the half dragon queen continued, "And eventually, he returned her feelings."

She wagged her tail, speaking, "And uh...well...anyway, we'll talk about certain details later."

She saw from one of the pages the kinkier stuff her ancestor wrote down that day, but knowing it was sexy stuff, decided to leave it out.

"The important thing was...she and Avalar later found out she was pregnant." she continued.

"That's when the the purple dragons are born when their child married a dragon," Tetsuro concluded.

"And there is one where Zaniba married a Raptortail," Toffee pointed at one page.

"That is so amazing." Ai smiled.

"I never knew so much detail about the ancestors." Sasuke grinned.

"It makes Avalar's death all the more tragic for Fuchsia..." Kandy said, knowing where it would eventually go.

"What happened to her?" Elias asked worriedly.

"She died giving her egg birth." she explained, "Not long after Avalar's passing."

"Oh dear." Kuromi said with sadness.

"At least she was with him in the afterlife." she said, "Her child was raised by her father when it hatched at least."

"That's really tragic," Rasticore sighed.

"At least I found out who vomited on me during the jail break," Shino groaned.

"Oh gods." Ai spoke with concern.

"Stalin." he said, "The evil Dmitri."

"I wonder how Mizuko is doing," Ren got up, "I'll go check on Umi and Ash."

As she left, Toffee only pondered, "You know, I just had a thought. Sugar said that Fangore never came to her father and was practically stuck on Septarsis before the magic was restored, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Tetsuro asked his father.

"I think he maybe fused to something," he murmured, "Something....ancient and evil."

Each of them had worrying looks on their faces. What kind of creature did alternate Fangore fused with?

"And also, since the events of us fighting Fangore and his undead never happened in that world, let alone the formerly destroyed world before it fused..." he realized, "It could mean we may have to deal with another Fangore situation."

Each only looked a bit worried at what he said.

***

"GRAH! WHY DO I KEEP LOSING TO THE LIKES OF THEM!?" Shinigami's voice was heard as he slammed his tail hard on the concrete.

He looked bitter at what had happened. No matter what world his minions attended, each of them failed time and time again.

"Those children and our counterparts.....its like fate is against us," Stalin murmured, checking in a screen in his lab.

"Not to mention the resistance has captured most of us," Evil Anya, having a green streak in her hair and wearing eyepatch, glared.

"They're being assholes!" The evil Ripjaw, similar to how he looked like Ripjaw of the past, though with a metal tooth and black pants, glared.

"Something the matter, sire?" A familiar foe's voice spoke to him.

The annoyed dragon turned, glancing at where he grinned.

"Ah, our latest ally...Fangore..." he spoke, "From where Cyborg Seth use to exist."

Eight pair of glowing gold eyes flashed in the darkness as giant feathery wings flapped open.

"Yamata no Orochi....," Darthwing muttered in recognition and awe.

The eyes glanced while the villain in the darkness spoke, "So having a little trouble, are we, Shinigami?"

"These people...those damn Septarians and their queen...they're ruining everything!" he snapped.

"And Ghidorah is growing impatient," Mephistopheles added, stepping out of the shadows while combing back his hair.

Eight grins appeared in the darkness, "I wish I could join the Victory Meat Fest when Mina fell prey for my Seth's new appetite."

"You still could as there are some Minas left out in the universe." Pandora spoke with glee, "Like this one we found."

She pulled the chain with a familiar looking woman struggling as she grunted.

"You monsters! If I had powers, I'd take you all on!" she snapped.

"She was one of the survivors of what we thought was a dying world." she explained, "But thanks to magic restoration, we had to take precautions on her Solarian form."

The eyes and grins moved toward her, tongues flicking out when she recognized the glowing gold eyes.

"Fangore?" She gasped.

"Yes, surprised that your old "ally" of the Solarians...," he steps into the light, "Is a monster?"

She looked horrified at what she saw as the heads were seen from her view.

"No..." she began, "Impossible!"

He only chuckled wickedly.

"This is the result of the worlds and dimensions becoming one," he licked his lips as his heads neared her, growling.

Although his body is that of a medieval dragon, it showed no resemblance to one thanks to the long serpentine heads he possesses.

"Oh no, please!" she shivered in fear.

"Perhaps I can chow down on you as the start of my...Victory Meat." he grinned sadistically, "Then perhaps...I can have your soul be a part of MY army! Just like I'll make my world's Seth who's burning in hell currently."

The eight heads roared with delight, jaws opening wide open in preparation to rip her limbs apart.

As the evil counterparts and dragons watched with sick delight and malice, they watched the alternate Fangore devour the hapless woman.

The shadows of her body were seen tearing up as blood splattered was shown splattering around.

"Shit, this blood bath is starting to turn me on." Hel grinned to Loki.

"Hehe, damn," he chuckled with delight.

Pandora took a moment to look at the monitor of the castle cells, seeing the Good Fangore, his hair shorter and spikier and only wearing black rugged pants sat in his cell with his arms bound to the wall by chains.

"At least we have the leaders of the resistance in our clutches," she muttered as Hel and Loki departed to their rooms.

"He was very easy to catch." Mephistopheles chuckled to his wife.

The half dragon of the evil dimension blushed slyly.

"As well as my counterpart," Shinigami muttered, looking at the monitor holding the Good Shinigami, who has glowing blue lines all over his body like his prime counterpart and wearing army pants chained to the pole.

"Let's chill out for the night, shall we?" The villains with their lovers departed to their rooms as Stalin checks on the screens for any info.

"Then I'll just be here for the graveyard shift," he muttered with a disapproved frown.

He wished his wife were here if she weren't captured by the resistance and their friends.

When they were gone, Fangore looked at the corpse that remained.

"For now..." Fangore spoke with satisfaction, the unseen bloody and mostly devoured body having landed away from them, "Until that time comes, we should plan our little...surprise."

End of Part 30


	31. More Alternates, Proposals, and Counterpart Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the remaining counterparts get known by the gang, the now grown offspring, four of them being Tetsuro, Shino, Blitz, and Seth Raptortail, propose to the girls they cared for with the Galaxyfang wanting to become the Elemental of Time. And as their night commences with the evil Septarians having their own night, the alternate nicer Shinigami gets help escaping.

Part 31: More Alternates, Proposals, and Counterpart Escape

Kandy flicks the pictures on her phone to the others in the manor. The pictures she have taken were from the Ancient Japanese World when they went there to stop Faustia and it was there she met their Japanese counterparts.

"I didn't know Abe no Seimei is my Japanese version there," Dmitri said, pointing at the Japanese nobleman version of himself with a Japanese Natashya in one picture.

"Apparently it is." Natashya glanced with a small grin.

"There are a lot of Togabikko out there, so you know. And they're pretty nice when you get to know most of them. The other me and Zencho especially." Kandy explained.

"I am a lion-dog?" Globgor pointed to his Japanese version with Japanese Eclipsa.

"Its called a Shisa, Dad," Meteora smiled, "Damn, I rock as a ninja."

They giggled a bit.

Eclipsa smiled a bit, happy that her Japanese self was holding hands with her counterpart.

"They do look perfect together." Eclipsa grinned with a small blush, "Like we do, Globby."

"Here's Kogahime and her mom, Aoki," she points to the picture of her Japanese self, "After we captured Faustia, we found where the dragons are and Aoki and Zencho had a happy reunion."

"She must be very happy with Zencho." Touwa smiled a bit.

As Kandy shows them more of the Ancient Japanese pictures, Gustave and Yuriknov glanced at the prisoners in their cells.

"You think you can hold us in here?" Bellatrix, having smoother and longer hair and wearing a body suit almost similar to Black Widow, scoffed.

"Perhaps so." Gustave glanced, "After all, you did give us a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Your prison methods are too simple for the likes of us," Evil Kushina, having her hair put in a ponytail and a large vicious scar over her right eye, smirked cockily.

"You wouldn't know what'll hit you," Evil Runo, having shorter hair and a metal lower jaw, smirked.

"And besides," the Evil Splasherine, having part of her chest showing a scar with her having one eye glared, "Even if you catch us, there will be someone to help us escape. Time and again, you keep yourselves distracted with something more important."

"Oh?" Gustave quirked a brow and cocking a lynx ear up in mock interest.

"Something BIG is coming, and you won't be able to stop it if you come over to our world," Evil Cyril, his purple hair wild and long and his upper jaw is metallic, vowed, "Ever wondered what happened to the Fangore of the alternate Kandy's world?"

"Including.....?" Evil Kushina, wearing a glowing red visor like Cyclops with scars visible under it, leaned forward, "Yamata no Orochi?"

They looked stunned at what they heard.

"What!?" Susanoo spoke with concern, "Orochi is real?!"

"Thanks to the magic restored to fusing both worlds, they are." The Evil Coral having spiky hair and a gold tooth chuckled.

"Who's Yamata no Orochi?" Star asked nervously.

Her mother, Eclipsa and Globgor paled, the size shifter bumping into a wall when he stumbled back.

Eclipsa looked fearful, speaking, "Just like those stories that we learned about in Japan."

Rasticore gulped a bit, "It was said that there are 8 heads of a huge serpent...each devouring a maiden."

"The stories, however, explained that he was slained by the man named Susanoo in order to protect the most beautiful maiden he had fallen for." Toffee spoke.

"An eight-headed serpent?" Mariposa gulped in fear.

"Please tell me Orochi came to Mewni in ancient times," Dmitri shivered.

"Well..." Globgor began with worry, holding his arm.

"It's okay, Globby...you can explain." his wife spoke calmly.

"It is said that Orochi is a kind of hydra," he began, "After it was slain by Susanoo, a piece of it fell into the magic and arrived in Mewni."

"Seriously!?" Miseria gasped in horror.

"Shit!" Rasticore quietly cursed.

"Oh gosh!" Kandy gasped.

"It gets worse..." he explained.

"Let me guess..." Toffee frowned, "He found a way to regenerate despite not a Septarian."

He nodded, "He was the true creator of the Philosopher Stone. Both liquid and solid."

"After he made it using the key ingredient," he shuddered, "Human sacrifices."

The humans looked horrified at what they heard.

"Human...sacrifices?!" Tom spoke in horror.

"This sucks badly." Janna panicked.

"It's also how mortals became immortal this way." Globgor spoke, "IF they were lucky."

"Vice versa too." Eclipsa agreed.

"But its considered a death sentence if they try to become immortal by using the Philosopher Stone," Toffee frowned.

"You did have a hunch that the Fangore from my world is fused with an ancient being," Sugar said with worry.

They nodded with concern.

"That's what I thought." The half dragon shivered.

"Worst of all," Eclipsa began, "I have a bad feeling that Orochi might go and eat the virgins if we can't find and defeat him."

Taiga looked especially worried upon the news they were explaining.

"Well we gotta do something about it." he spoke with concern.

"I don't know what's worse!" Meteora spoke, "This or the worlds that had evil older and uglier me shipped with Rasticore while Moon is shipped with Toffee."

"Don't ever say that!" Miseria growled in anger, "Having that talk reminds me why I really really HATE HEINOUS!!"

"I'm not fond of Moon being with Toffee either." Kandy replied, her voice having hints of angered jealousy like Miseria.

"I wonder if past Meteora noticed any recognizable traits on me when I turned back into a Rippletail," she mused.

"There is that weird world where our species are switched," Hokage points out.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Ren pondered, "Though our dad gained gills with mom losing hers in that dimension while Kandy lost her wings with Toffee gaining them."

"And probably us as Dragontails instead of Rippletails." Shino glanced.

"Wait...would this mean..." Marco began, "Mewmans and Humans switch too?!"

They shrugged.

"Who knows?" Rasticore said, "But thanks to our future selves, we learned the faster way of regenerating thanks to their Lazarus Crystals and rejuvenation tanks."

"Though, I'm wondering on what my bird self is doing," Kandy spoke out, "Did she find mastered her powers after learning she is of her world's Avalar?"

"Why don't you ask us?" A familiar voice spoke out as a portal opened.

They turned as they saw the Quasar verse world counterparts approaching, though Salt had longer hair in warrior clothing with their children having grown.

"Hello, Kandy." Salt smiled, "It's been years since we last saw you."

"Salt! Everyone!" She beamed in joy, almost glomping her phoenix counterpart.

"I wonder what the Dragoncycles of that world is like," Nachos wondered.

Yangtze just answered calmly in Chinese.

"Pegasus or Unicorn ATVs?" She quirked a brow, "Hmmm. Interesting."

"Sorry we took longer." Hecate grinned a bit.

They looked carefully at the now older birds with their older kids.

"Heh, it's okay." Miseria smiled, "The important thing is you're with us again."

"Time does work differently where we live." Heracles admitted, "And look, Hecate and I got our limbs back!"

They saw the shirtless bird male's arm and eye restored as of the crow's arms herself.

"It took longer, but it works." He explained.

The hybrid grown kids looked at their near adult counterparts, Tetsuro a bit impressed with a smile.

"You must be Tyler, my vulture-garuda-phoenix version from the Quasar world?" He asked, "Mom and Dad told me all about you and the others."

"What do you call birds who are half mythical by the way?" Kaida asked Magda eagerly.

“Yeah,” Sasuke asked, “It’s probably confusing to call all birds Phoenix if that is the case.”

“There are other mystic birds out there.” Tyler explains

"We found out our grandma from Dad's side is a Tengu," Riley tells them, "A type of bird that dwells within the forests and mountains."

“Cool.” Ren grinned

“We could probably call the mystic birds the Ancients.” Her bird brother explain, “Because these birds seem to have ancient powers.”(edited)

"We call the mystical cats Mystics back home," Clawdia said.

"And we call the mythical dogs Myths," Amaterasu said with her tail wagging.

"You did say you are half Byakko and half Cadajo," Kandy realized, nodding.

"And King and Lobo are half Namean Lion and half Orthrus," Shino added.

“Yes.” The alternate Rens nodded

“Don’t forget I’m half human too.” The human Hunter spoke

"You two are half elves according to what kind of elves your parents are," Miseria said.

“That is true,”Midnight nods

"I have a question," Kuromi announced, "Is it okay if we write down lists of the dog, cat and bird tribes down on our notebooks? It'll be easy to know which is which."

"We did that on the lycans and vampires," Sasuke held up his notes.

“It’d be less confusing this way.” Ryo agreed

“The children have a point.” Kougato smiled, “It would be interesting to learn through the notes.”

"Judging by you four, the Phagetails, Dragontails, Rippletails and Frostfangs are panthers, lions,snow leopards and Byakko tigers from the cat world," Sasuke listed out.

"And the same goes for Dobermans, wolves, Border Collies and Cadajos of the dog world," Kuromi added.

“Yep.” A few nodded

“As for the type of elves...” Kuromi pondered, “Since you four are types of humans...”(edited)

"The garudas, vultures, crows and phoenixes are the Dragontails, Phagetails, Rippletails and Frostfangs of the Quasar World though," Ren said.

"Hmmm," Cyril rubs his chin, "I wonder what the humans are in the dog and cat worlds. Would the Wintertails be lynxes and huskies?"

“Probably.” Kushina grins

“They would be adorable.” Hotaru smiled

"Wonder what kind of cat and dog am I in those worlds?" Globgor wondered.

"Oh, in our world, you're a Barbary lion," Filch barked.

"And in our world, you're a dire wolf," Clawdia answered.

"That means I'm both part cat and dog in those worlds?" Meteora said with surprised.

“How...interesting.” Eclipsa pondered, “And I suppose Globby in the human world is either an elf or from an ancient tribe like Mayans.”

They nodded a little as they began discussing about the cat, dog and bird tribes from the other worlds.

***

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Angel giggled as she caressed her swollen belly.

“I don’t know...” her husband replied

The bellies of her and Cleo were rubbed carefully

"I think we went a little overboard with our sexual urges after we escaped jail," Serval chuckled nervously.

Kusanagi beamed from where she sat in the Dragon Spit Tavern, the patrons looking shocked at the Devilfang woman and her fellow Serval Boyz members with Serval being the leader of the club.

Some even muttering that the Devilfang might attack

The alternate only looked around at the people staring with some worry

"What? You got a problem with the Serval Boyz?" She frowned, her Dragoncycle, an intimidating Aztec-looking male called Xolotl, growled at them.

"This is the place we can hang out," Horatio called out, "Perhaps our pals from home might wanna join the Serval Boyz."

“Maybe.” Serval chuckles, liking the idea

“You know...I got to thinking.” Cleo pondered, “When the time comes for the evil versions from our world get sealed back to where they belong...what about us? I mean I do like living in the prime dimension more than home.”

"Considering the place being overrun by criminals?" Kusanagi nodded in understanding, "Perhaps if we send our evil selves to another empty dimension where it will be served as a prison alongside the prime world's versions, then maybe so."

"We should call that prison world, Le Prison de Diable," Horatio chuckled.

“Great.” Angel smiles

The Serval Boyz members pondered, thinking back of when they witnessed their prime selves using Tyrant Emergence, an evil version of the Royal Mewberty. Would they, with their Dragoncycles, achieve that?

"We should advise the others to be careful with Bellatrix, Asmodai and his sisters, Lust and Greed in their world," Cleo suggested, getting up.

“Right.” Her friend nods, “We don’t wanna have another mistaken identity until it’s too late fiasco again.”

Good Inferno, who is now dubbed Blaze, opens a portal to the prime world.

"If we have more free time, we should hang out more on our Dragoncycles," he insisted before he and his Dragoncycle-turned-steed hops in.

“After all...our bond together is important.” He continued as he pet his Dragoncycle

The group nodded with Kusanagi checking on her digital watch, pondering something.

"Hey Kusanagi, you wanna visit your nephew and niece-in-law?" Good Blight AKA Fluke called out, his torso halfway out of the portal.

“Id love that.” Kusanagi smiled

***

Mizuko glanced at the new arrivals to their world.

And the alternates of the four lizards from Noir World, Dictator World and Mon!Star World looked somewhat unique than Music World's.

“This is so shocking,” Mizuko spoke

The uniforms on the dictator reptiles were of different colors from what their army of Seth’s of that dimension wore

But clearly, they were off the resistance against Nazi Seth.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" German Rasticore asked Noir Rasticore, who is wearing a white button-up shirt and blue pants with brown suspenders.

“I use to be part of a mob back then.” He explains

"So, what kind of evil alternate invaded your world?" German Miseria asked the Noir and Mon!Star versions, "Our's was the evil versions of my brother and sisters and Ripjaw, after they eradicated the Solarian squadrons when the humans found out they were the Nazis all along."

“She called herself Heinous.” The half dragon queen of the Mon!Star world explains, “She reminds me of what I had to go through at St. Olga’s.”

"We discovered evil versions of my sister, her husband Cyril and Anya are using Septarians for an illegal breeding program," Mon!Star Toffee explains.

"Our's was an evil version of Natashya who used a machine to make our world black and white," Noir Kandy pipes in

“Than fucking gods for color here.” Noir Miseria grins

"Are you guys feeling comfortable? Have you decided any names for yourselves?" Mizuko asked them with a kind smile.

“I was thinking about one...” Dictator World Kandy smiles while fixing the uniform she wore, “I’m thinking Shosanna.”

"Schneider," German Rasticore smirked.

“I got one too.” The Russian Rippletail grins

"Akula, it's Russian for shark," she smirked.

“Mine will be Vladimir.” Austrian Toffee spoke

"Guess we'll be named Geist, Shade, Monochrome and Neon," Noir Kandy suggested.

“As for me...” the queen began, “ I think mine will be Megumi.”

"Kouji," Mon!Star Toffee uttered.

"And we'll be Azula and Steele," Mon!Star Miseria smiled to her husband.

“Heh. Pretty cool for a badass name, huh?” The newly named Steele smirked

"Pretty badass indeed since your kids are getting along with the others," Mizuko nodded.

Shino walks up to the girl he fell for since dragon mating season, smiling at the results.

“Plus I’m glad that Mizuko won’t die from childbirth when the time comes.” Shino spoke

The half Dusttail smiled at him, "Can we go somewhere private please?"

He looks curious at her question when she took his hand and began taking him somewhere in the manor.

"Lovebirds," Noir Rasticore AKA Monochrome smiled nostalgically.

“Reminds me of when we met.” The noir Miseria aka Neon grins to the lizard fixing his suspender pants

"Guess its time we....get comfortable here," Schneider chuckled slyly.

The other lizards chuckled in agreement as they began to depart the manor, following the addresses of their temporary homes written on the notes given by Mizuko earlier.

***

In the Disastorvayne household, Mizuko sat Shino down on her bed in her bedroom before she sat next to him.

“So this is it huh?” She asked

“Yep.” Shino nods, “Though I want to ask you something first.”

“Yes?” She asked

He held her hand calmly, trying to figure the best way to explain

"You....were crushing on me since we were very little right?" He asked nervously.

She nodded, earning him permission to confess his feelings to her.

“Yes.” She spoke, “And for the longest time until the Aquafang incident last year, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

He sighed, glancing at his hands holding her's, "I feel such a jerk when I was busy trying to get Kataru to notice me before she moved to Miami with King."

"When that Aquafang incident and dragon mating situation happened, it felt like there's a connection between us, you know?"

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, "And after spending time with you...I realized that...I had someone after all. That was you and it made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She gasped in surprise, starting to realize where this was going.

"I was scared that you would die if we were married in future but when that Mewberty power passed on to you, Ruc must have sensed our connection and blessed you from the curse of the Rippletails," he continued, "And I felt such relief when Shaman Tuskus told us that you are blessed and free from it."

"I'm just glad I'm free from the curse." Mizuko smiled.

"Me too." He smiled, "And well...I wanted to wait 'til college started so I can ask you, but after all the craziness and dimensions we went through..."

He got on one knee, her looking surprised at what he was going to ask.

"Now that we're old enough," he announced, "Will you be my wife?"

Mizuko blushed at his proposal. For a long time, she had dreamed of this moment, and it was happening now.

With tears of joy, the Rippletail female slowly nodded with a smile, speaking, "Of course I'll be your wife."

They hugged tightly, the girl sobbing with joy as Shino held her tightly, nuzzling into her a bit.

Little did they know they were not the only ones proposing to their loved ones in royal manors.

***

Within Tetsuro's room, the lizard dragon was looking at Ren as she fixed his hair a bit.

"You know...I got to thinking, Tets..." she began.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We knew and liked each other ever since we were babies," she began, "Including those twenty years in the Neverzone."

"Yeah, I know." Tetsuro nodded, remembering his Neverzone memories.

"And that time we um..." She blushed, trying to find the right words.

"Ren?" he asked her.

"You know, the 'it' during dragon mating season?" She reminded meekly.

He blushed when she mentioned that.

"Oh...when I went crazy over sex for you." He realized, looking a bit guilty, "I'm...I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Oh it's okay." she shrugged.

"At least it was someone I love that did it with me instead of a random stranger."

"Oh," he realized, looking down. He notices something when he glanced out of the window and saw his sister and cousin being proposed by Seth and Blitz.

He could hear them squeal and hug the Raptortails, having a feeling that they were accepting their proposal, giving him a soft smile.

At least they would eventually be blessed.

"Tetsuro," Ren announced, twiddling her fingers nervously, "Will you be honored to have me as your wife and princess and also, future queen?"

He softly smiled, "Of course I will...I'd give you a ring for engagement, but...this was all I had."

He showed a leafy shaped ring, similar to what Glossaryck had worn as a leaf hat.

"Huh? At least he isn't here and gets his other arm broken," she chuckled a bit, taking the ring.

"Dad was so uncool when he called Mom's ring stupid," he shook his head in disapproval.

"And when mom found out, once they saved your mom," he continued, "She wouldn't forgive him until he wrote a thousand apology letters. And him in a raptor body at the time probably was painful to write."

"If raptors can open doors, he might be able to write," she laughed.

"Huh? Amazing that all of us are getting engaged now after meeting each other during the war with Fangore and my grandfather of this world," he uttered, seeing Emily and Annie with Gustave and Yuriknov outside.

She smiled, seeing the girls jumping for joy from the boys' proposal.

"Yeah, seems that love is in the air after all." she smiled. "After all, we each grew fond of one another."

"And my aunts are pregnant too," she laughed.

"Don't get me started on Ripjaw and Leona. Or should we call him by his real name?" She slyly remarked.

"Alexis?" He laughed.

"I think his mom really DID think he was a girl." She giggled.

"Maybe." he mused.

"I really wonder what their kids would be like," she hummed, "I bet he's going to name his boy a girl's name as karma or a relapse."

"Who knows? Hey, wanna check out the dinos for a sec?" He asked, "I wonder if Anubis and Zeus would look if we get Royal Mewberties."

"Sure." He smiled, the two heading out together after she put the ring on her finger.

***

"Wait, you wanna become the Time Elemental?" Hokage questioned Horo in surprise, "Its basically a life-long post, unlike the dumbass Mewmans' rules that tried to force Marco to live a living life-long hell, and you would.....well, you know?"

The Galaxyfang shrugs, sitting down on the empty podium that represents the Time Elemental's post.

"Well I am a Galaxyfang." he spoke, "And I do control time and my aging."

"But....but you'll become the Horologium constellation after you fulfilled your purpose," he reminded with worry.

He shrugs, "Maybe the gods will give me a chance to stay. In another form."

"Horo..." Selene spoke with a hint of worry.

"You really wanna become the Time Elemental?" She asked him worriedly.

"Would you rather a former High Commission do so instead?" he remarked, pointing to the photo of the Commission.

They each looked uneasy, knowing full well that they would rather not have either of them on the Commission due to how corrupt their past life was.

"It is your wish," Hokage shrugged.

"Good," he got off the chair, "I would like to know the tasks and such of what it takes to become one of the Elementals."

"Since nothings happening, we'll tell you everything," Selene insisted, the three walking down the hall.

He looked at the tapestries of the recent members of the Elementals, each looking proud and somewhat happy on them.

"All right, let's start here." Hokage spoke as he pointed to a room.

"I became the Flame Elemental because of my sworn duty as chief and general of the Hottail army," he explains to his tapestry of himself on the back of Lavafang, roaring majestically with wings spread wide open as Hottail soldiers are seen firebending in the background against the burning and melting Solarian knights.

They then approached where the tapestry of the Water Elemental was at.

The Rippletail herself using her water attacks on the tapestry with a determined look.

"You've probably met Opal," he chuckled, "She lived her life as a street thief until she changed for good when I caught her pickpocketing me. And since her time in the Neverzone with Miseria and the other Rippletails, she gained enough wisdom to become the Water Elemental."

"Wow," Horo awed, "I guess Spector and Puma showed their worth as Lightning and Earth Elementals."

"And as for Star..." Selene smiled, pointing to where Star was shown flying upward with her hands on her heart with her inside a heart.

"She's the Heart Elemental," he smiled, "A heart that beats for justice and rights."

They nodded, "And you can have a good guess who's the Ice, Light and Darkness Elementals."

He sees the tapestries of King Romulus, Queen Raveena and Tsukikage the Ice Lord.

"It fits all of them pretty well." He smiled.

"They proved their worth." Selene nodded.

"What about Poison and the other Elementals?" He asked, pointing at the other Elementals' tapestries.

"Well..." she spoke with concern.

"They're being worked on." He explained to the dragon boy.

"Oh, what other elements are there anyway?" He asked.

"Well, from the total we got, there's Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Heart, Time, Poison, Ice, Light, Dark, and let's see what else..." Selene pondered.

"How about we have some tea? I know a cafe that serves the best coffee," Hokage insisted.

"Sure, then we can talk about more other Elementals," he beamed.

He really likes how the Elementals proved their worth to replace the MHC.

***

Licorice was awkward when he suddenly had an erection after taking Dispaira on a ride on Tsukikage with her on the front. Perhaps it has something to do with her leaning against his lap that made him excited for some reason.

When he quickly enters the room the moment she left with Tsukikage, borrowing his Dragoncycle to go out and pack some food for dinner, he unbuttons his shirt, kicks off his pants and find the nearest thing he could find to relief himself.

Her pillow.

That would work he thought as he went to it, grabbing the pillow and thrusting into it.

He panted, grunting as he clutches the pillow and grinding it, sniffing her lingering scent on it.

Her scent alone was enough to make him clutched the pillow close and furiously hump it as he gasps and pants, picturing Dispaira in the pillow's place.

He growled and moaned, knowing he needed it to get it out of his system.

"Mmm Dispaira..." He mutters as he dreamt.

He continued more and more, grunting and moaning as he started to sweat, moaning more and more.

"Just...just..." He growled while flustering.

He then cummed on to the pillow, sighing in relief, believing it was over.

He needed it, and he had to...

However, upon getting the pants back on, about to zip them up, he saw that his penis was still erect.

"Fuck..." he growled, grabbing the same pillow to hump into, his tail wagging, "Why...why can't I stop...getting horny?!"

He thrusted into the pillow once more furiously.

That was when he heard the door opening.

"What the fuck?" Was Dispaira's response on what she's witnessing.

He, noticing, yelped a bit, almost falling from the bed.

"Are you fucking my pillow!?" She yelled in shock.

He throws the stained pillow aside, panicking, "Let me explain!"

She glanced at his hand covering the front of the pants, moving it aside as she noticed.

"You got horny, didn't you?" she said, pointing to his erect penis risen.

"I..." he prepared to speak before looking away, "Yes..."

She quirked a brow in confusion when he suddenly approached her, caressing her tail and nuzzling into her neck, sniffing her scent that made him shudder with longing.

"It's just....you smell so good," he groaned.

"You...you really think so?" she blushed.

"Yes." He smiled, kissing her neck a bit as he slightly gave a playful moan.

"Okay, fine, just be quick," she chuckled, "Or the food will get cold."

"Good." He grinned.

The lizard positioned her, putting her to her hands and knees, then pulled her pants down to show her clit and anal as he rubbed his penis.

"Here it comes..." He heaved as he rubbed the dick around her clit and anal, her slightly moaning.

"Just pick one," she laughed, her tail wagging eagerly.

"All right." He smirked, thrusting into her anal hole.

She started moaning a bit loud as she felt his dick inside.

As he humped, he could smell her scent, the scent that had turned him on.

"Mmm Dispaira..." He mutters as he humped.

"Unnnh...Licorice..." she began moaning from his thrusts in her anal.

They did their business in their room as another is doing the same thing as well at the royal manor in the secret room.

***

"Roleplaying?" Rasticore gulped, unsure about this.

"Yeah, you know..." Miseria smirked, "See how we can try these different scenarios."

She came out in a costume, continuing, "Especially when seeing who we each play."

Rasticore could only gulp nervously about this.

"Uhm? What are we roleplaying as?" He laughed nervously.

She threw a costume at him, "I'll be the stubborn and you're the sneaky cop."

He looked at the costume, then went to the closet, changing into the clothing he was given.

Once he stepped out, they each looked at the costumes they both wore.

"This....looks more like what my other self wore in that R-Rated World," he commented, looking at the leather clothing.

Miseria grinned slyly, "Well I have been wanting to see if we could try this ever since we went in that world."

"Plus...even though we didn't want to stay," she continued, "You would've love to see us both in what we got now."

"And I requested Puma to get some costumes for you for our anniversary for the Rippletails," she finished with a cheeky grin.

"What?" He breathed in shock, knowing what she meant by that.

"Besides, the Stripper world clothing aren't the only ones we're gonna be roleplaying." Miseria smirked.

She pulled him over as he shivered a bit uneasily, her fixing his cop hat.

"Besides, we really want to see some meat roasting on stage," she teased naughtily.

"But I never stripped before!" He protested, "Let alone that Stiletto of the Slashers!"

"Those three top Metaltail warriors?" She stated with surprise, "If Stiletto were there, he would be making billions. Men, women and money."

She then led him to the corner where a pole dancing platform was put up.

"For now...let's see how well you dance." She spoke, pushing him to the pole.

He shivered a bit uneasily, grabbing the pole as he spoke, "Okay...just do what the stripper me did...just do what the stripper me did."

He then realized, "Speaking of which...I wonder how the ex-stripper us-es are doing since they reunited with the kids?"

She just shrugged as she grabs her phone, looking through her music app to find the right song for him.

"Kandy did wish for a private night for Toffee," she mused, "But what the hey, I guess we just have to wait and see."

She pushed the play on one particular one as she smirked, "Let's begin."

He sighed to himself, "What the hell did I get myself into?"

But its to satisfy what she needed, so he'll give her a show she'll never forget.

He then began dancing on the pole, twirling before play humping on the pole.

She giggled at the display, sitting on a chair while pulling out her wallet to pretend that she is in the club.

"Come on, tough guy, give me everything you got!" She urged.

She watched as he started succumbing to the role, tossing his hat aside before going upside down, part of his cop shirt exposing his chest a bit.

"Oooh." she smirked

"Is this good enough?" He struggled, holding onto the pole to make himself upside down.

"Now the shirt, but do it slowly." she chuckled.

"Fine..." he muttered, slowly unbuttoning each button of the button shirt he had to wear

"That's it," she purred, her tail wagging slowly at the sight.

"Do I really have to do those moves you saw back at that dimension?" He groaned, getting onto the floor, belly first.

"Of course you gotta." she smirked, "Being reminded of it got me turned on more and more, so much that I wanna role play that same moment with you."

His shirt was pulled away, the shirtless frill lizard crawling on the ground.

"Yes...that's it..." she mutters as she started to approach him.

"And this is the part where I give you a show right?" He sighed awkwardly.

"Yep." she smirked slyly.

He sighs heavily, getting off the platform so he can do a lap dance onto his wife. He felt awkward doing this.

Especially at that time when Ripjaw dared him to strip when they got drunk in one of his friends' bachelor parties.

He was sweating as he was doing the lap dance on her as she smirked, "Come on, give me all you've got."

"I...I've got a bad experience with strippers back then when I attended one of the bachelor parties." He admitted.

"Well, maybe this will be your therapy for getting over your fears." she chuckled as she watched him lap dance.

She rubbed the bulge in his leather pants as he growled, "Miseria..."

"I can tell this is working, because you're getting turned on by this." Miseria said, continuing to grope and tease his bulge.

He stifled a moan when he felt her hands on her. That's when he heightens up his game by bringing her up from her chair and pretends like his humping her at an erotic angle before pushing her off, the act making her laugh.

"Oh damn Rast." she growls a bit, her stripper panties gripped by his hand as she moaned.

"This turning you on, huh?" he spoke, licking his lips eagerly.

"Damn right," she pushes him onto the chair before she got onto the platform, holding the pole.

"My turn now."

She then began dancing wildly, the male turned on by her dancing.

"Well, you like it now." she giggled before reaching behind, "So I guess I may show you these to help even further..."

A snap was heard before the stripper bra was dropped, her breasts exposed to the male as she danced, her breasts bouncing wildly.

"Oh gods..." Rasticore spoke and panted, starting to grab the zipper of his black leather pants, unzipping as the penis sprung out, him throbbing.

"You love it don't you?" she giggled while teasing her hardened tits to him.

"Damn it, COME HERE!" he roared, frills flapping up.

He pounced to her, ripping the panties off before he starts thrusting.

"Agh Rast!" she moans loudly being thrusted by her husband.

"Fucking whore" He roared as he thrusts harder and harder into her.

She growled, clinging onto his shoulders while avoiding the spikes before she bit down on his neck, earning a growl in return before the Dragontail slams her against the wall where the gags and straps are.

"Since you like strapping me up....!" He grabs her wrists and ties them up with the leather straps.

"Rast, I-" she spoke before a was pushed and tied to her snout.

Rasticore growled more eagerly while tying her up, "Reminds me of when we fucked in Dragon Mating Season...he-he-he."

She blushed brightly, letting herself enjoy to his wild thrusting as her phone continues to play her tracks through the sex play.

"Almost forgot," he took out some pills, "Say 'ahh'!"

She opened her mouth as he pushed the pills in her mouth.

She gladly gulps down the birth control pills, knowing full well that they wouldn't want unwanted pregnancies after that last batch.

"The Dictator us-es are probably getting ideas-" he puts the muzzle around her mouth and he shoves his penis into her clit, causing her to moan out in ecstasy.

She growled and moaned loudly

"Who knows?" He panted, leering at her euphoric face, the female moaning at each thrust he's delivering her.

"The German me and Russian you are quite a handful by the way you look at them."

She blushed as she groaned and growled, bucking from his dick smacking into her clit, her tail wagging.

She had wondered if their other selves would get this kinky like they would.

"So hot..." he mutters as he humps in lust, "So fucking hot."

He grunted, gritting his teeth when he came into her which results in her moaning loudly before he pulled out of her.

He takes off the straps and her muzzle, forcing her to kneel down with his hand on her head.

"We're not finished here, huh?" She chuckled.

"Not yet..." he growled, her licking her lips, eager for what he has in store.

He clenched a fistful of her hair and shoves her head towards his groin, the Rippletail letting out a muffled yelp when his cock was suddenly shoved into her mouth.

"Suck it..." he mutters, his lizard tail wagging.

The Rippletail moans as she sucks and bobs her head on his penis, him moaning loudly with the flapped frills fully extended.

"Good girl," he growled, smirking.

She grips the waistline of his leather pants, bracing herself on the cock she is sucking as her tail wags.

"Perhaps this will help us see what our human us-es and dictator us-es are doing," she felt a gem being fitted onto her left eye as she resumes sucking.

After he put one on his own eye, the gems glowed, showing the result of the human selves having kissed.

"Easy Hunter, our kids are asleep," Midnight said when he lays her nude body onto the bed.

The human Rasticore grinned devilishly, removing his cape and unbuckling his belt while straddling her.

"But I saw you eager...eager for me..." he chuckled as he lied on the bed with her, his bulge rubbing her.

The human version of Miseria blushed before she reached for the zipper, his pants unzipped to show his penis peeking out.

"Like how Kaki and Truffle are," she sighed, watching him hovering over her and spreading her legs apart so he is in between them.

They kissed briefly while he held his penis, guiding himself into her clit and begins to hump her.

She then felt him slowly inserting into her, softly moaning from the penis in her.

"Mmmm...reminds me of when I was human." Miseria smirked in a muse tone, "And if you wanted to become human instead of me lizard."

He lifts her, bridal style, beginning to carry her back to their room with his tail carefully and quietly opening the doorknob, peeking out to make sure no one is out.

The scene in their gems changes to the lizards from the Dictator World.

In the scene, the Russian Rippletail had her black colored coat off, her button up showing having a bit of wardrobe malfunction with one tit peeked.

"Akula, your shirt is a little off," Schneider said, trying to fix her shirt.

However when his fingered gloves were near to her breast, he halted and they both looked at one another in the eyes.

"Actually..." she began as she heaved, pulling her black button carefully, "I have a better idea."

The German Rasticore was confused at first until a very naughty idea came to mind. 

He took her hand, taking her to a couch where he sat down and placed her across his lap.

She was confused at what he's doing until he lifted his hand and smacked her ass, making her yelp.

She gasped and moaned as she was slapped.

"Agh, Schneider..." she moaned softly.

"Such a naughty bitch..." He growls as he slapped her ass more.

She blushed, her Russian soldier instincts telling her to be angry that she is humiliated by a German but her mind and heart say otherwise.

"I'm really am naughty," she purred, when he smacks her again.

He growled as the hats were removed, him continuing to smack her ass more and more.

Akula moaned more and more, pulling her shirt open without ripping it, her breasts free from the confined shirt.

"I SURRENDER!" she mock pleaded after he spanked her the fourteenth time.

He halted mid-slap, the frilled lizard smirking in delight when he suddenly lifts her and places her over his shoulder, the coat paddings covering his shoulder spikes, and began to head to the bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see..." he chuckled as he went to the room with her.

He stops by a fridge, looking in to see a bottle of wine recently bought by the servants who are requested to present a gift to the new allies, snatching it in his free hand with his tail grabbing two wine glasses on the nearby table.

"Remember how we first met?" He purred when he kicks the bedroom door open.

"Of course I do." she blushed.

She was put on the bed as the door closed before showing the wine glasses and bottle.

"I thought I was going to die by the Solarians and English soldiers if it weren't for the Russian army coming to our rescue," he smiled, pouring the wine into the two glasses, "And you were my guardian angel when you rescued me."

"At least you're alive." he smiled, the two holding the wine glasses.

"You looked like you were with the enemy...at first." she spoke, "Before I was explained otherwise."

He nodded, each of them sipping for a moment until he spoke, "Who would have thought the real Nazis were in fact the English, American and French armies the whole time?"

"And who would have thought their "beloved leader" was Shosanna's father the whole time in human disguise," she frowned.

"Those devils that looked like Ripjaw and your siblings killed the Solarians like they were nothing," he glared.

"I know..." she frowned, "But even then, they would have killed us if it weren't for the rebellion."

He fiddled with his purple coat, his wife reaching out, placing her hands on his chest and gently laying him down on the bed so she can straddle him on his hips.

She helped him discard his coat before touching his chest exposed from his white button up.

"Mmmm, like it, huh?" she grinned.

He panted and heaved a little.

She pushed the unbuttoned shirt flaps open to expose his chest and stomach before she unfastened her belt, sliding her boots first and then her pants off so she is naked on top him.

His right hand reached out and traced the small scar under her breasts and the tattoo of a snarling tribal shark, a sign that she is the member of the Russian's top assassins, the Devil Sharks, over her navel.

She moaned softly as she helped him discard the shirt, his nipples hardened.

"Mmm...Schneider..." she mutters, her hips slightly grinding his bulge.

"Unnh Akhlut..." he mutters, his belt unbuckled with blue pants unzipped, his penis exposed to her.

"So big..." she blushed.

She stuck out her tongue, twirling around his right tit for a moment before latching onto it, tugging it a little with his teeth as her tail snags something from the drawer.

A bottle of sex pills that she snagged from prime Miseria's locket when they passed by earlier.

"So that's where it went," Miseria said with surprise at the sight of the bottle.

"Damn..." Rasticore muttered as they watched Akhlut take one out.

"Don't want any unwanted babies, you know." The Russian smirked as she swallowed one with the remains of her wine.

But what she didn't expect next was the sudden rush of lust and horniness filling her head, her clit heating up with her beginning to sweat, her pheromones arousing her mate.

"Uhm? Akula?" Schneider called out nervously.

She started sweating with herself starting to grip his arms, starting to grind her clit to his dick.

"Unnnhhh...so sexy..." she moans loudly, her clit pushed on to his penis.

He groaned loudly as she started bucking and riding his cock, him holding her hips.

"I...I think those are sex pills..." he muttered, "Not birth controls..."

"Fuck!!" she growled as she humps.

A pill fell from the bottle that she held, landing into Schneider's mouth to which he immediately swallowed.

"Oh gods," she yelped when he suddenly slams her onto her back and pounds her fiercely.

"AGH FUCK!" she growls from him smacking hard into her.

"You love this, don't you!?" he growled as Ahklut's eyes turned to slits, her feeling him penetrating and thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

"Agh, we're going to have more kids," she whined, her body twisting a bit to which her breasts wobbled a little by the movement.

"If that happens..." he mutters, "At least when this is over, they...they probably won't have to deal with war like our Ren and Shino."

She had to agree with that, succumbing to his thrusting as the lizards panted and grunted in their wild sex.

Back to Miseria and Rasticore, the Rippletail laid on the bed in deep thought with her husband wondering what she was thinking.

"Hey Rast?" she asked him.

He looked at her as she continued, "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed, putting his hand over his head to pillow it, "Thinking whether we can stop Shinigami and our evil us-es from releasing Ghidorah. And what will the good ones from that world do without a place they can call home?"

"Oh..." she realized.

She had to be honest, these were questions that were puzzling her mind throughout the adventure since Stalin's reveal of planning to betray Shinigami.

"Even if the evil us-es dare betray Shinigami, the end results for them would be that they end up becoming his mutant servants," she suggested, "Or they become enslaved by the other Fangore who fused with Orochi."

"And if they both backfire on their plans...?" he asked, "Besides, we know that even the evil Toffee, Mephistophiles, is very smart and would know when the right time would come."

"I know, but still..." she pondered.

"Speaking of which..." Rasticore pondered, "I hate to think what the evil us-es are up to..."

***

"Agh fuck!" the evil half dragon moaned from being slapped in the ass.

"Heh, enjoying it so far?" the evil Rippletail moaned from her clit being fingered by her evil beloved.

Pandora panted, sweating from her husband's rough foreplay.

"At least our children are out training the soldiers and looking after the prisoners," she panted.

"Well obviously." Loki nodded.

"Yes, you love it, bitch..." Mephistopheles grinned slyly from his slaps.

"Fuck yes..." Pandora moans loudly.

The girls were turned as the nude females slightly moaned, their legs opened.

"You know..." Loki spoke, "There might be a chance that Shinigami AND Orochi Fangore might try to make us his slave, even before we plan the betrayal."

The evil Toffee frowned a bit, "If Stalin hypothesis proves true, he would find a way to eradicate or imprison them. Which gives us a great chance on releasing Ghidorah by using the keys we found in prime Lynx, Caruso and the others."

"And Orochi?" Pandora asked.

"We'll wait 'til he loses whatever sentience he has first." he smirked, her fiddling with his black with dyed gray streak hair to let his front bangs flop.

"Fuck you are smart." The half dragon blushed.

"Smart enough to capture our Fangore and Shinigami," Loki smirked, Hel riding on his lap.

The females screamed from their pleasure, the two roughly penetrating the females.

They blushed with all the eyes slit like Loki's, the couples bucking and moaning from the perfectly in sync rhythmic humps they were given.

Deep within the shadows, figures dashed across the darkened corridors toward the highly-enforced cells containing Good Fangore and Good Shinigami.

The armored Septarian guards wielding guns were suddenly struck down by an invisible force, the being tapping onto its wristband before becoming visible.

"We're clear," Good Dante reported quietly through his com-link.

The good Dante rushed down with a few figures appearing, turning visible before reaching the cell.

"There they are." he pointed.

He snatches a guard's keycard, swiping through the slot that made the cell doors slide open to reveal the chained Good Fangore and Shinigami.

"Hey, capos," he gently called out, seeing their heads twitching a bit.

"Hey, are you two...?" she spoke with concern.

They looked at the chained two with their leader speaking, "Not to worry, we'll get you out of here."

A mage circle appears in a lizard's hand as a large scythe appears, slashing off the chains holding them until they dropped on the floor, grunting and groaning from the impact.

"Sirs, let's get you two out of here." she said, helping the others lift the now freed two

"Th...thank you." the good Shinigami mutters.

Four of the members held them up by the shoulders as Good Dante turns on his com-link.

"We got them, beam us back home!" He reported quickly.

In an instant, the lizards together started to vanish together from a beam in the room.

And none of the villains sensed that their top prisoners have been rescued.

End of Part 31


	32. Mariposa's Awakening and Mer Reptiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the eggs have hatched, Mariposa explains about the mer versions and how she ended up with her own Mewberty powers.

Part 32: Mariposa's Awakening and Mer Reptiles

The prime four and their children headed to Sugar's world when they heard that her and Dispaira's eggs hatched alongside the birth of Serval and Horatio's eggs.

They even got good news from them that their Fangore and Shinigami are rescued from Mephistopheles' imprisonment.

Once they arrived to the home town, the prime ones looked amazed at the changes with Septarians having integrated into society.

"This...this is amazing." Kandy smiled, "They're finally getting along with the other Monsters and Humans."

"It's because of us and the restoration of magic that it happened." Toffee explained.

"Over here." Miseria spoke, pointing to the house that was formerly haunted, but had since been renovated.

Ren and the other kids looked up, seeing wild Dragoncycles flying overhead.

"I wonder what happened to the dinosaurs and prehistoric animals of this world," she wondered.

"Who knows." Chase shrugged a bit.

"Either separated by magic's destruction or they went extinct, I guess." Lilith sadly spoke with concern, hoping it wasn't the latter case.

Vrooming can be heard as the Serval Boyz and Behemoth clubs landed, Cleo and Angel holding eggs in their slings.

"Hey guys." Horatio smirked a bit.

"Oh there you are." Kandy smiled a bit.

"So uh those are your eggs, huh?" Rasticore pointed to the eggs spoke, them nodding.

"Had to cancel our riding trip yesterday when the girls went into labor," Serval chuckled, "It was pretty sweet of the other bikers to help us out by carrying them to the portal to our world."

"And here they are," Angel held out the three eggs in her sling.

"They're so pretty." Kaida smiled.

Angel and Cleo smiled, patting their eggs they held in their slings.

"How's Behemoth and Serval Boyz doing now after we left this world?" Shino asked them.

"To be honest," Angel spoke, "They're still rivaling one another."

"I gotta say," Tetsuro pointed to the now big manor similar to a castle, "I can see things are changed for the better."

"Ever since magic got restored in both worlds," Cleo explained, "We with Sugar and Licorice and the others decided on building a manor similar to a castle to help contain the magic that was recently restored. And so we can guard the magic from people who'd misuse it."

"We discovered something else after the worlds fused? Remember Licorice's world?" They nodded at that, curious on what he's going to say.

"Since Dragoncycles are popular around us, they have to watch out for the dinosaurs and the prehistoric animals," Serval chuckled.

"Wait...the dinosaurs?" Shino spoke with shock.

"You mean...they're alive?!" Miseria asked with concern.

They nodded, showing their arms to the roaming prehistoric animals and dinosaurs roaming the fields and town with the humans and monsters yelping in shock at the sight of the once extinct creatures that dominated Earth millions of years ago.

"Might as well get used to this," Susanoo smiled, "Isn't that right, Leonidas?"

His Dragoncycle chuffed a bit.

"Would you like to see the babies?" Touwa asked them.

"Yeah, that's why we came." Kandy smiled.

She smiled, guiding them into the castle as the pets looked at the people of this world gazing up to them at awe.

Their world had started becoming harmonious and peaceful.

And there was lack of discrimination as well.

***

The babies were crying as the alternate Kushina smiled to her brother with Dispaira's offspring.

"Oh Kenji, its okay," she cooed at him, "Jin and Kai didn't mean to be naughty at you."

The male baby was hushed calmly as they entered.

"Ooh, they remind me of the day we got our children," Kandy beamed at the sight of the babies.

"And the amount of times Mom and Dad had to survive World War Terrible Two," Shino chuckled under his breath.

"Those were hard times at the time!" Rasticore protested.

"Speaking of which..." Miseria spoke, pointing to baby Avalar screaming after being bit by one of the newborns of Sugar and Draxx, the baby girls giggling.

"Oh gods, I know where this is going." Rasticore started realizing as his reincarnated baby self was about to do what he usually did to Shino.

"That's not very nice, Avalar," his mother scolded, picking him up quickly.

"Where has he learned this violence?" The winged Dragontail father questioned worriedly.

Most glanced at the two panicked Rasticores, quickly speaking in protest, "Don't look at us!!"

"Even reincarnated, he still might have that instinct." Miseria mutters in annoyance.

"What did you name your babies, Sugar?" Ren asked, playing 'Peek-a-boo' a bit with the babies.

"We named them Raika and Shirogane," Sugar smiled.

"They are cute." Kandy giggled a bit.

"So these are the parents of Avalar, Shana, and Tsubasa, huh?" Tetsuro spoke as he grinned, "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh nice to meet you as well." The Rippletail mother smiled a bit to the boy lizard dragon.

"We started bonding ever since our children were hatched." The red Dragontail explained, "Like they use to have a bond together in a past life."

She smiled brightly, happy that the parents are getting along.

"We didn't get your names when we first met," Alternate Kushina said, putting Kenji down.

"Yes, please introduce yourselves to them." The half dragon alternate spoke.

"You can call me Millie." The red Dragontail grinned, "And my husband is Turok."

"Kurogane," the anaconda Snaketail male introduced with a handshake with Miseria, "And my wife, Lea."

"Must be nice to know Rippletails aren't extinct after all, huh?" Miseria smiled to Lea.

Lea only smiled, "Yeah, it does, and I'm thankful for that."

"And we're Zack and Koda," Avalar's father introduced himself.

"Nice to make you acquaintance." Kandy grinned.

"Uh yeah," Rasticore spoke uneasily, "And uh...about what your son was doing..."

"For some reason, he can't stop acting like trying to choke someone." Koda pondered, "It's like whatever he still has still lingers in his soul."

"Just like Meteora whenever she hisses at the name Marco." Rasticore bitterly remembered.

"Must have been great that the two worlds have become one after the magic is restored thanks to the four right?" Miseria smiled, "Especially with the gods being present to revive and recreate the magic as well."

"Yes." They smiled.

"And we can start a new life in this world." Lea smiled.

"Great." Kandy happily grinned.

"Since dinosaurs are around, you guys think your Dragoncycles can cope with their natural predators around?" Kurogane asked Sugar's group uneasily.

"Well, where we came from, we don't mind Dragoncycles," Serval spoke out.

"What about you and Susanoo's?" Kandy asked Touwa.

"Well..." Touwa pondered a bit.

Susanoo comes into the room, holding two eggs in his arms gently.

"They are alright," he smiled softly, "Touwa was out of breath when she laid them."

"It was worth it." the blue dragon blushed a bit.

"I...I have siblings?!" Sugar realized.

"Both of us do, Sugar...technically." Kandy said.

"You guys have Ronin," Shino points out.

"Yeah, and how is your Eternaltail training?" Touwa asked Kandy.

"Great." Kandy smiled, "I'm getting the hang of all the elements and whatnot. So I'll be prepared to help seal away Ghidorah when the time comes."

"We haven't ask the birds of what stuff they went through," Ren realized, "I wonder what their version of Beastal and Royal Mewberties are like."

"And what they call their Eternaltail there," Shino added.

"And we're still working on the dog and cat versions too...let alone what the humans and magical girl versions are." Kaida pondered.

"Including the tribal, dictator, spy and so on," Miseria listed out.

"And I was amazed at the stories the me from the Mon!Star world explained with Star and Marco's adventures at the dragon school." Kandy grinned.

"And it would seem that Quon is bonding with Drake too." Kaida nodded.

"Drake?" Sugar spoke before remembering, "Oh...the step dad in your world, Kandy."

It was then they heard a crashing noise before they turned.

"Woah, Licorice?" Dispaira noticed, seeing her husband reversing Tsukikage as both he and Dragoncycle looked dazed from the impact.

"I think I knocked out a tooth," Licorice mumbled in a daze.

He spitted out a tooth, which regenerated a new tooth to replace his old tooth.

"Ouch..." Toffee spoke.

Licorice only chuckled nervously.

"I thought you got the hang on Dragoncycling," Sugar said with worry, patting the skeletal Dragoncycle's head.

"I was trying to do those moves I saw on E-Sports," he sighed, "I wanted to impress the children."

"Dad!" Lilac spoke a bit with an embarrassed look.

"Dad...I found this while looking through some things that use to belong to you...uh the other you from before our worlds fused." Violet spoke, showing some clothing to him.

Licorice and Toffee glanced at the items in question, realizing as Toffee pointed out, "Huh...these were my old outfits, the red jacket from when I first started a rebellion when I was younger and the black clothed uniform with painted skulls from when I led the monster army."

"An army?" Touwa pondered.

"It's a long story, mother." Kandy explained, "Back when we were younger, Toffee took me to see what the Mewmans did in the past, then after what I witnessed, we agreed to make a rebellion, thus leading up to him eventually becoming a general of the Monster Army and being known as the Lizard Prince of the Dark Monster Nations."

She then continued, "Which is kind of silly when it made me the Dragon Princess of the Dark Monster Nations since we were engaged at the time."

The half dragon counterpart chuckled a little about the engagement the prime Kandy and Toffee went through with a smile.

"Dad, I thought you were the kind that never shows off," Violet said with worry, hugging Tsukikage's head.

"I just.....wanted to do something to make Jin and Kai like me," he admitted in embarrassment.

The babies only reached for their father, Dispaira giving Kai to him.

"And besides, I want to make sure they appreciate what I can go through now that I'm no longer a prince of the dark monster nations." he explained, "Or at least have a job they can be proud of."

"Honey, it doesn't matter what you do." Dispaira sad as she patted his head.

"Besides, you don't need to prove anything just as long as you be a good father to them." the Rippletail continued.

It was then they saw a Neverzone portal opening up as out stepped a familiar figure with an eager look.

"Hey, that looks like...," Lilac noticed.

"Osiris?" Touwa and Susanoo gasped in surprise.

"Howdy," he greeted with a tip of his hat.

"Brother?" Susanoo spoke with a shocked look, "What are you doing in this dimension?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sugar asked, "Are there any dangers going on?"

The Dragontail only chuckled a bit, "I can sense that you met another version of myself."

"Another version?" Alternate Ronin spoke before realizing, "Oh that's right...we should have known."

"That would explain why I see two of the same versions of my nieces in different clothing." Osiris pointed.

"I heard that the Kandy, Rasticore, Toffee and Miseria of this world has been reincarnated," he beamed at the babies.

"What brings you here, Uncle?" Kandy asked her uncle.

"Wanna know if your Eternaltail is going well," he replied.

"It's going great." she explained, "All the other Kandys who are like Avalar are training real hard."

"When the time comes," Sugar smiled, "Shinigami won't know what hit them."

"But I am curious with the bird one though," Tetsuro hummed.

"Same with me." Lilac spoke, "The Quasar dimension must have an equivalent of it."

"Maybe it's probably a mystical kind of phoenix or something?" Kaida asked.

"How long will your eggs hatch, you guys?" Kandy asked Angel and Cleo.

"To be honest...we're not sure." Angel spoke and pondered.

"I heard the future Septarians have a faster process of the egg hatching situation once the eggs are laid, but I'm reluctant to try it." Cleo said with concern.

"They mentioned about a special ultraviolet light they have to be under." she continues.

"Nova and Laser would tell us," Miseria said, remembering her futuristic self and Rasticore waiting in their world.

"Would it work on ours?" Susanoo questioned.

"Maybe." Kandy somewhat hoped, "I mean they found a faster way to help regenerate us from a single limb with better results like it did with Leon from what I heard from Opal."

"Before we go, can we at least have one last ride before going after Shinigami and our evil us-es?" Sugar requested, getting onto Chilly.

"I guess so." Kandy said as Chase was petted.

***

The hybrid birds flew over Echo Creek, looking at the sights that were told by their parents who have gone to the Unknown Realm for Peppa's training as a Foreverwing.

"So many places to look through." Riley pondered, "I don't even know where to start."

"Did you see that lizard with cursed arm?" Soren, the bird version of Sasuke, spoke out, "I got cursed when that mutant in the Unknown Realm scratched me if it weren't for Helvetica's magic to prevent it from turning me evil."

"Yes, but she still worries that it may grow out of control, despite us knowing otherwise." Tyler pointed out.

"It's fine," his brother smirked, "We've been through worse."

They arrived to the cafe as they sat on the table, Jasmine pondering a bit.

"It's pretty surprising how our world's timeline is different from this world's," she said.

"And Peppa being a Foreverwing is surprising," Hailey said.

The fancy coffees and teas were ordered as a few sighed.

"The bird who could control all elements of magic." Shane smirked, "That must be awesome to be."

"And then there's Wild Lyuberty and Regal Lyuberty for us," Floe said.

"It was pretty wild to be like that." Leo smiled a little.

"Yep." his brother Deo nodded.

They look at the snow a bit, making them remember their times back at their version of Earthni, growing up, getting new siblings, finding love and going through hard times too.

"So beautiful." Floe spoke.

"It is..." Celia smiled, taking a taste of the snow a bit.

"I guess despite the changes from what our parents told us," Celia began, "In the end, it's kind of similar on how we achieved piece for our home."

They looked at the dogs and cats strolling through the snow-covered park as the sled pulled by two familiar dire wolves are seen racing down the street.

"Mush!" River shouted while smacking the whip in the air.

He laughed as River on sled laughed, having fun of the place while Comet and Taiga watched, the former a bit embarrassed a little on the fur pelt costume his father wore.

"This isn't the Ice Age," Taiga sighed, facepalming.

"I kept on telling him that," Moon facepalmed.

"At least Star is having fun with the dogs," Meteora pointed, seeing the blonde putting harnesses on the dog versions.

"Here you go." Star smiled as she hooked the sled harness on the dog versions.

"There." She smirked, looking at the dogs strapped on, "Now we're ready to go."

"Hang on," Husky Cyril grunted, as he with the others began to pull the sled.

"This is embarrassing, but I think I'm gonna like this." the eager Doberman Kushina spoke as she wagged her small tail, the two running with Star leading them on her sled.

"That's it, you can do it!" She cheered at the dogs pulling the sled.

Moments later, a portal opened as the main four with alternates came out, seeing the fun going on.

"Have you seen Mariposa?" Shino asked Marco when he notices he is riding Yangtze.

"Well..." he began uneasily.

They heard whooping sounds as they glanced.

"Things have been going a little better after we returned from the Neverzone," he said.

"At least your sister got blessed," Yangtze chuckled in fluent English.

The Hispanic looks stunned, "You....You can speak ENGLISH!?"

"I want to see how long you'll break," he chuckled.

"But you wouldn't believed what happened when we were in the Neverzone," Marco said, changing the subject.

"So you went there again, huh?" Shino spoke.

"We have." Marco nodded.

"I hate ask what went on there." Miseria spoke.

"It's a long story," Marco explained.

"You see..." Marco continued, "Mariposa wanted to go back to the Neverzone to see how things changed in there."

"A nine-tailed fox that looks a bit like me was spotted prancing around,opening portals there," Hekapoo said, coming over.

"Nine-tailed fox?" The birds said in unison.

"Uh oh." Licorice realized, knowing where this was going.

"She must have been learned about her portal-opening abilities thanks to her tails and many mishaps happened there," Hekapoo explains.

"And when we there to stop one portal leading to a Mermaid World flooding the homeland of the desert folk, something extraordinary happened to Mariposa," Marco finished.

***

(Flashback)

The mermaid alternates from the Mermaid World portal screamed as they try to clung onto any coral or rock when the portal suddenly opens out of nowhere and began flooding the desert village belonging to the sand elves.

"What the fuck!!" One of the mermaids spoke in fear.

"AHHH! HELP!" a male sand elf shouted with panic, trying to swim.

Cheerful, high-pitched howling can be heard as Kuzuha, now a juvenile kitsune the size of a van, pranced around a little with her long nine tails wagging in the air.

"GOTCHA!!" Hekapoo leapt onto her fox counterpart's back, pinning her down.

The kitsune struggled as she screeched.

"No way you're getting out of this, Kuzuha." she continued.

Star, Marco, and their siblings raced to the gorge where the village is, seeing the water splashing onto the almost flooded land.

"We have to close that portal quick!" Mariposa, who is in her forties, said.

"Damn, you aged." The older Star remarked.

"Nevermind that, the older Meteora explained, "Let's hurry."

"I got it." Hekapoo spoke, quickly closing the portals.

But when she tries the Mermaid World portal, she was smacked into the water by a large orca, who squealed in panic.

"Come on!" The three transformed into their Beastal Forms to help her close the portal.

Mariposa only could do was get onto Carlos' back, the sabertooth leaping down the rocks with such agility until they reached on a sand bed.

"We have to hurry." Carlos explained.

"I know, I know." She groaned as she held on, "We can't let the chaos continue like this or it's gonna be like the old days all over again."

The sand elves huddled around the sand dunes untouched by water as those who have wings swooped down and carried them over to a place where the water cannot touch them.

"Hekapoo!" The white woman gasped as she resurfaces, still clutching her scissors until something splashed out of the portal.

A humpback whale.

"HEKAPOO!!" Without warning, Mariposa jumps onto a pole in front of Hekapoo and raised her hands in the air, bracing for impact.

There was a roar of a jaguar just as a brown flash is seen

When it cleared, they opened their eyes.

It was then they saw, to their surprise, that something incredible happened.

"Mariposa?!" They gasped.

The girl opens her eyes, grunting while looking at the stunned faces. What felt strange to her is that she is holding something heavy up. And that's when she saw what happened.

She is lifting the whale up....but her hands and arms had turned into large cat paws with black rosettes.

"Huh?" There was a brownish glow on the back of her right palm, seeing a rearing komodo dragon on it.

"Woah!"

"That..." Meteora began, "That's a tattoo mark."

"And look at her cheek marks appearing." Star spoke as she pointed to the cheek marks starting to appear on her.

Hekapoo gasped in shock as Kuzuha took her out of the water using her tail, both of them seeing cheek marks in the shape of the milky way appearing on her cheeks.

"It's happening just like Tom," she said.

"I...I can do magic?" Mariposa realized.

"Yeah you can!" Star grinned, "Just like your brother."

With a grunt, she shoved the whale back into the portal with all her might thanks to her newfound jaguar abilities.

"Scissors, now!" She snatched it from Hekapoo as she leapt up, her legs changing into a jaguar's legs to give her an extra boost in the jump.

She then slid downward as the giant portal was completely sealed.

She landed, her jaguar transformation complete as she threw back her head and let out a roar.

The sand elves cheered at their saviors as the four mermaids peeked out from the water.

Mermaid alternates of Toffee, Rasticore, Miseria and Kandy.

"That's amazing..." The mermaid Kandy smiled.

"All in a day's work." Mariposa chuckled with pride.

"What the-?!" Marco spoke in shock, "There's mer versions of the lizards and dragons?"

"Kuzuha DID open a lot of portals when she came here," Hekapoo glanced at the kitsune angrily.

"It was so sudden when that portal suddenly opened," Mermaid Miseria, whose lower half is a shark, said.

"We almost got killed because of that...that kid!" Merman Rasticore frowned a bit with the Mermaid Miseria nudging him to shush.

"It's fine," Star explained, "But look, the important thing is that you won't have to worry about this kind of stuff for a long time."

The white woman drags her fox counterpart by the ear, opening a portal to Sugar's World, "You guys go celebrate, I'm going to give an earful to my foxy self."

"Owie, owie, owie!" Kuzuha winced as she was pulled away by Hekapoo.

Once they were gone, the humans looked at Kandy having some features on the bottom of her mer self.

"What kind of mermaid are you?" Star asked, kneeling down.

"Yeah, you're half something or other it looks like." Meteora pointed out, "But hey it's okay, I'm a hybrid myself."

"Well I-uh?" She muttered, unsure on what to say.

"Hey, you guys look like you could help us with water works," Marco said.

"Go on?" Merman Toffee coaxed, folding his arms.

"Plus...it'd help if we can make sure you guys don't suffer after what you went through." Mariposa smiled a little, holding out her hand.

They shook on it, "But how are we going to stay on land?" 

"Ooh, we should probably ask the futuristic lizards on that part," Marco nodded.

***

(End Flashback)

"And ask we did." Mariposa smiled.

"And check this out." she continued, turning into her jaguar form, then back.

"You got blessed by May Kamandag?" Lilac grinned from where he sat on Tsukikage's back, "That means Tom isn't the only one!"

"Where are the mermaids and mermen?" Licorice asked.

"Would you like to find out?" Star smirked a little.

She pulled Kandy's hand as the half dragon looked a bit surprised.

"I can't believe we have mer versions too." she giggled a bit.

"Huh? Maybe mermaids may have some good comments if we see them," Miseria shrugged.

"Or maybe mer versions of us," Ren said.

"Interesting..." Tetsuro pondered.

***

"So this is mer-us-es, huh?" Draxx pointed to them.

In the aquariums, the mermen and mermaid alternates are checking out the robotic water suits that will serve as their supports on dryland thanks to the futuristic lizards working on them.

"I'm a shark mermaid," Miseria looked at her mermaid self.

"And I'm a...mix of two different kinds of fish." Kandy spoke, looking at her mer self a bit.

"I guess I'm some kind of....what kind of mermaid are you?" Rasticore asked his merman self.

"I can tell mine is an eel," Toffee said.

"Clever." Merman Toffee smirked.

The mer Rasticore rubbed his head a bit, uneasy a bit as he spoke, "Well...I'm kind of half Barracuda like my world's Kandy here."

"My mother is from the Nomads, a race of mermaids based on ancient mythical creatures," Mermaid Kandy said, "She's a sea serpent."

"Amazing." Sugar smiled a bit.

"I think my other half is part Leviathan." Merman Rasticore pondered.

"They even explained to us about a third lineage in our Kandy's bloodline," Merman Toffee said, "A merman who can control all of the elements of land and sea."

"How interesting." Koko grinned a little, assisting Sasuke on writing the notes.

"Guess we better get your names ready," Miseria chuckled, "I think the best name for you would be Mako."

"Mako, huh?" she smiled, "Sounds like my dad's name."

"It can be a girl's name too." Miseria insisted.

"Illusion," Toffee announced, glancing at his merman self's serpentine-like lower half.

"I can probably name my Mer self Ariel." Kandy said.

"Watching the Little Mermaid again?" Toffee spoke as he glanced.

"A bit." She admitted to her husband.

Ren and Miseria frowned a little until Rasticore named his merman self, "Typhon."

"The Greek monster guy?" The newly-named Typhon points out.

"Yeah, how about it?" he smirked to his mer counterpart.

"Hell yeah, that sounds so badass." Typhon grins.

"Guess the result guys," Nova called out, twirling a wrench, "Your suits are all ready to go."

"But I suggest you four do a test run," Laser cautioned.

"A test run?" Ariel spoke a bit in confusion.

They looked at Typhon entering the mech suit with water in it for his bottom half, starting to wobble in the suit.

"Whoops!" He yelped before he was caught by Laser just as he was about to topple over.

"We'll help you get the hang of it," he smiled.

"I wonder what else did Marco and Star find when they were in the Neverzone," Miseria mused, "I hope our new alternates aren't dorky."

"They better not be." Dispaira frowned a bit.

"Maybe it might be something interesting." Truffle shrugged a bit.

"You could say that again," she rolled her eyes.

They have to be real careful and on high alert if Miseria sees the new alternates as being something she doesn't like. 

End of Part 32


	33. More Hatchings, Altered Faces, and Kung Fu Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Septarian babies, thanks to the futuristic counterparts, are hatched and the parents learn about the engagements, the tale from the Kung Fu verse reptiles is told about how they met the prime Disastorvaynes with the nicer counterparts of the Horsemen, Seth, and Fangore from the evil verse make their appearance with Ash having some resentment.

Part 33: More Hatchings, Altered Faces, and Kung Fu Tale

Hunter and Helen chased after the Dragoncycle pups across the snow-covered park, Lilac and Violet following behind as Tracer and Chilly watched them try to tame their pups.

"Scooter! Wait up boy!" Hunter called out to his Dragoncycle pup that has purple scales and cyan spikes.

"Torque!" Helen whistled for the other pup that is cyan and has purple highlights.

The two Dragoncycle pups only continued through the snow.

Lilac stopped for a moment to catch his breath, "Damn, they're fast!"

"Baby Dragoncycles are a little hard to handle than adult ones," Helen explains, sprinting forward until she caught up with Torque.

"Did your Dad really neuter Tracer before he choked him?" Violet asked Hunter.

"We did." Hunter sighed, "But on the bright side, at least we'll have Dragoncycle pups of our own."

There was a squeak as one of the litter, a female with purple and cyan scales drove around the snow, trying to catch the falling snowflakes.

"Hey, girl," Lilac called out, slowly approaching the pup, "You like snowflakes don't you?"

She nodded with delight.

"You know...mabe I should give you a name related to the snow." she pondered.

She pats its as it tries to catch the snowflakes in its mouth, "Hmmm. Sometimes people don't mind giving cute names to fierce-looking animals. So....how about I name you, Yuki?"

The pup happily nuzzled her.

"Yuki it is." The Phagetail girl smiled warmly.

Lilac laughed a bit until he sees the last of the litter, growling and trying to sound tough at a statue of a snarling T-Rex.

"Hey, hey, that statue isn't real?" He called out, tugging the pup away from the Magmakith Memorial.

"Yeah, careful." Helen smiled a little, the pup growling at the statue as the pure Fangtail held it.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" Lilac chuckled once they pulled the pup away from the statue.

It yowled a bit, trying to sound tough while spinning in circles a bit.

"How about I call you....Artemis?" He suggested, patting it, "It's a name of a hunter goddess."

"Artemis, huh?" Hunter pondered, his wings slightly fluttered a bit, "That sounds pretty cool."

"And perfect." Helen smiled, slightly flying a bit.

"Uhm? You guys...?" Violet points to their flapping wings.

Tracer and Chilly growl out in surprise as they watch.

"You guys...you're flying?" Lilac spoke in surprise.

The two realized before noticing what was happening.

The surprised Fangtails quickly realizes this and saw their flapping wings.

"We're flying!?" Helen gasped.

A small tear came from Helen. She and her brother...they could fly.

"We...we can fly." Hunter slowly grinned.

"But...but our grandpa...or half robot grandpa..." she began, "He said neither of us will ever be able to fly because we were hiding for so long."

"Do you remember trying to fly when you were a baby when you see Tracer and Chilly or the other Dragoncycles fly?" Lilac questioned, assuming the Dragoncycles are behind the flying thing.

"A little." Hunter began pondering, "Though come to think of it, grandpa did stop us from trying to take off when we were at a small ledge."

"And it wasn't even a dangerous ledge either." He continued.

The two looked at each other in surprise that someone like Seth would show signs of a parent in his dark heart.

"Seth is never like that," Lilac muttered.

"Maybe even someone as angry and hurtful as him could have a heart." Violet spoke in surprise.

"He told us to never do it again in an angry tone. And we thought...he was still hating at the time." Hunter explained as the two landed.

"Maybe or he was slowly starting to learn to care for at least us both." Helen said.

"Was he actually angry or was he actually feeling guilty when he said that?" Lilac asked.

"We.....we don't know," Hunter admitted with a shake of his head.

"He usually scares us a bit when we were really little," Helen muttered, toying with her fingers.

"I even heard him say when we were babies that he wished my brother was born first." she continued, patting Yuki a bit, "I remember myself crying afterwards when he left."

The two children were saddened by the story until Helen asked them all of a sudden.

"How did you two survive before your world was revived?" She asked them, trying to sound bright.

"We...we had our mom and dad and small stragglers who struggled to stay alive." Violet explained.

"But whenever they stay gone for too long, it would mean either they couldn't survive or something worse happened to that person." Lilac said looking down, "They did help us scour for food when digging the houses, even if some were in cans and somewhat expired."

"Thank the gods we don't have to keep eating expired food anymore." Violet spoke in relief.

"Also, despite our grandpa being evil, he actually told me to man up after he scared off some human and monster bullies when I was four," Hunter spoke out.

They were surprised at what they heard.

Despite their Seth having been cruel to others, he was very protective of his grandchildren.

"I guess...I guess he has a bit of light in him after all," Violet assumed.

They nodded when they hear baby crying from the manor.

"You think the machine the future Moms and Dads made really worked for our other grandpa and grandma's eggs?" Helen realized.

"Alongside Serval and Horatios?" Hunter added.

"We may find out." Violet smiled a bit.

"And also, why did he wanted the Raider weapons as a memorial?" Lilac asked.

"He mentioned it about remembering the old raiders of the past." Hunter explained, "And that he didn't want any of the weapons found to be sold by anyone. Let alone being welded by most."

"And before the prime dad got him penanced," Lilac asked, "What was the last thing you guys talked about before we came to your world?"

"What thing?" The Rippletail boy gave them a confused look.

"He meant what was your final conversation with your Seth like?" his sister asked.

"That magic is still alive from the prime world?" He assumed, "I guess that's what we heard."

"And before that when our grandpa last talked to us personally..." Hunter began as he started pondering a little, "Something about how the world can be cruel and how we must do things necessary, even if one has to act rough and mean on the outside."

"Wait seriously?" Violet gasped in shock.

The two nodded a bit.

"I wish he was nicer to mom and dad, though." Helen spoke sadly, remembering the story of what her parents had to go through in the past.

"But uh speaking of Seth...I bet Susanoo's babies are here." Hunter said, changing the topic on Seths as the baby cries were heard.

Violet carefully got onto Yuki's back, the pup squealing a bit of having a rider for the first time until it felt adjusted.

"Its okay, Yuki," she soothed it.

Artemis was on as Hunter smirked, "Okay Artemis, let's see how well you go."

Finally, the two Dragoncycles started revving the wheels.

"Tracer! Chilly! Go find Mom and Dad!" Hunter called out as they on their Dragoncycle pups drove to the manor with ease.

The adult Dragoncycles roared in reply and zoomed off to find their masters.

***

"Oh gods...the babies are actually...?" Sugar spoke in surprise.

Dispaira nodded, having already finished her bath and dressed in a bathrobe, "I can hear the cries from here."

The half dragon fixed her robe, the two mothers hurrying to where the sound was.

"Honey?" Sugar shouted, "It's the babies! They..."

"Yeah, we know!" Draxx spoke as he struggled and hopped before hoisting his pants up, "We heard the cries."

Serval nearly stumbled out from the guest room, his hair a mess and trying to unhook the comb stuck to it

"Shit, they're hatched?!" he spoke in shock.

Licorice peeked out as he fixed his dress pants, looking stunned with Horatio following.

"I think it's time we better get our cycles." Licorice spoke

"That means that the technology..." Horatio realized.

"Worked?" Angel and Cleo finished, peeking out of their rooms in surprise.

"You lucky Moms and Dads wanna meet your kids?" Shino appeared, beckoning them to follow him.

They nodded as the Dragoncycle parents arrived to Sugar and Draxx, the two growling and tugging their robe and pants.

"Yeah, we know, you two." Sugar spoke, "We know."

They each hurried, following the Dragoncycles with the ones dressed hurrying to the lab.

***

The babies were seen crying from the eggs that had been hatched, each wailing and crying for their mothers.

"I can't believe it!" Serval laughed proudly at his clutch of three babies, his tail wagging in excitement.

Horatio's rattle tail shook vigorously from pride and joy.

"They're so beautiful." Angel smiled.

"This one has my horns." Serval smiled softly, patting his baby.

"This one has my tail," Horatio laughed, holding the baby girl's newly formed rattle tail gently.

Susanoo and Touwa gazed at their babies, the Kandys looking surprised and proud of what they're seeing.

"They're...they're so beautiful..." Susanoo smiled softly, not caring that they were Fangtails like their older brother and sister.

To him, he had someone to love with his wife.

"If Susanoo's version of my mother were real," Karamel sighed with a smile.

The fangtail children with tiny horns and wings were held as Touwa pondered, "That reminds me, Horatio and Serval...what names do you have in mind for your babies?"

"I've been thinking of the name Mamba for my kid." Horatio grinned.

"Jaguar," Angel giggled, making Serval pout.

"I was about to go for Brendan," he pouted.

"Jaguar's a better name since you liked to associate yourself with cats." she said to her husband.

"Well I guess so." He shrugged.

"We'll call him Jag for short."

They looked at their other babies as their wives held them; Cleo holding two and Angel holding one.

"Do you think the evil us-es are parents now?" Cleo asked with worry.

"Probably." Serval frowned, "And if that IS the case..."

"Then I got a feeling we may have to deal with evil babies IF they had a faster way of hatching the babies." Horatio said.

"Unless if they can get out of jail in our world," Angel reminded.

"I'll named the little boy, Caracal," he chuckled as the black and blue Dragontail cooed.

"Great." The kids smirked a bit.

Kandy then looked back at the baby siblings that had been born, smiling softly.

"They're so delicate," she commented, stroking the first baby's white hair with cyan tips.

"And yet...so cute." Sugar smiled.

"I guess it must be nice to have younger siblings." Ronin grinned a little.

Susanoo smiled, but fell immediately when he began to think back of what he did to his Kandy before her death.

"Susanoo," Touwa held his shoulder.

His tears shedded as he slowly struggled to not cry before falling to his knees.

He then nuzzled the child in his his arms tenderly, regretting to what he had done back in the past.

"Never again will I put this child through what I put Kanashimi through," he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He looked at his wife and his children, continuing, "Nor to you, my love."

"Of course." Kandy softly smiled and carefully hugged her father, "After all, you're repenting."

"I guess we should name our siblings now." Ronin smiled.

His tears were wiped off as he softly smiled.

"Of course we shall." Susanoo nodded.

Ronin reached out and held the baby Fangtail with yellowish gold scales and cyan hair.

"We should name this baby, Qing Long because of his scales," he suggested, the baby boy opening its blue and gold eyes.

He looked at his softly smiling father before reaching out, squealing a little.

"That's right, Qing Long...I'm your dad." He softly said, holding his newborn son proudly.

Kandy held the cyan baby with white hair and matching blue and gold eyes, but in reverse, "And the little one here will be Yue Liang or Yue for short. It's Chinese for 'moon'."

"That is cute." Sugar smiled.

"Welcome to the new world." Touwa spoke softly.

"You guys have any Spanish or snake names for my daughter and son?" Horatio called out with pretend impatience.

"How about we name the boy here, Xing Xi?" Ronin suggested.

"Well...," she looked at the two babies Horatio have as he held baby Mamba.

"Sounds fair." He grinned.

Quon nodded in a bit of agreement.

She looked at the other babies that are purple and green like their parents.

"What do you think of Eurayle and Jormungandr? They are snake names after all," she suggested.

"That'd be great." He smiled to his wife, "Eura and Jory will be their nicknames then."

Horatio's wife smiled to him as the babies were nuzzled.

"Omni got some good news on where the Evil Dimension is," Shino announced, "Including the rescue of Good Fangore and Shinigami."

"The Good Seth there...," he scratched his head, "....We don't know."

"But who rescued them?" Miseria asked

"Good Dante and his squadron," he answered.

"We should....really give them a couple of good names," Quon suggested.

“Right mom.” The Kandys said

"I have been meaning to ask you," Ren asked the male Karamel, "We know Karamel's your nickname. But what's your real name?"

"My real name?" Karamel asked.

"Yeah, like how Taffy's a nickname for a true name." Kaki spoke.

"Oh, it's Zetsubo," he answered.

"That's another saddening name," Susanoo said with a sad frown.

"We're so sorry." Sugar spoke sadly to her male counterpart.

"He's right," Taffy explained, "But Karamel was a nickname like my nickname due to us being together like different types of candies."

"I can totally see the point there," Shino nodded.

He remembers why he and his sister were here in the first place, the male shuffling his hands a bit in nervousness.

"Hey guys, Mom and Dad?" He began, "There's something me and Ren wanna tell you."

"Yes?" Miseria asked.

They had that look on their faces, that look they wanted to tell.

"What is it, Shino?" Rasticore skeptically asked.

"We....we proposed to Mizuko and Tetsuro yesterday," he immediately announced just as a blush appears on his face.

The two looked shocked at that they heard.

"You proposed?!" Both said with Rasticore almost fainting.

"Shino? Ren?" she asked the two, "I can't believe you two. I..."

She slowly hugged the two oldest children.

"You actually got engaged, son?" Toffee realized, turning to Tetsuro.

He nodded with a firm smile, "Yes. We thought we might proposed after college but after all of this craziness we're going through..."

"We DO plan to marry after college, of course." Ren smiled.

She showed the leaf ring to them, the same style that Toffee noticed and realized.

The very same ring that Kandy made that caused the entire mess of Glossaryck and his hate to magic in the first place.

"Toffee...remember what happened." Kandy glared a bit, remembering that Toffee's dislike for the ring Glossaryck wore as a leaf hat caused Glossaryck to bring Meteora to almost kill him and Kandy at the time.

"I said I was sorry!" He protested.

Belphegor looked at his claw, feeling an ache that wasn't supposed to be there.

"What's wrong," Lilith asked.

"I don't know." He spoke to his comrade, "But...I feel a bit of a headache."

"Have you have any idea how hard it is to write when you're using a raptor body as a temporary body?" Toffee complained.

"Yeah," he spoke as he realized, "Felt like I wrote over a thousand times while struggling with writing."

A few giggled a bit.

"Easy for you to say." Koko spoke, "I had to write a thousand using my mouth. And it's not easy writing with a wolf mouth."

"I didn't know you have a spell that allows you to possess a body," Tao said, "Well, except for Astral Projection where you send your spirit someplace else as you meditate."

"Dragoth and the Book of Spells assisted." Toffee explained.

They looked at the Kung Fu Toffee in curiosity.

"We would like to hear your stories from your world, Tao," Zaza requested, "I didn't know Chi was your world's version of magic."

"Of course it is." Tao explained before speaking, "Anyway...it began long ago, back long before we were found by you..."

The Kung Fu lizard pondered as he continued, "And for as long as we can remember...we have been at war."

***

(The Past)

The half dragon with lizard love both slammed one of the enemies down to the ground.

"There's so many of them." she spoke to Tao.

He gritted his teeth in anger, glaring at the foes commanding their army to attack the peaceful land Mou Lin, home of the Chi-using humans and Xiyi, home of the immortal humanoid lizards.

He hears roaring from the sky and saw his seven Asian dragons flying around, blasting at the flying foes with their elemental breaths according to what sin their representing.

The half dragon yelped at one from behind before something smacked it away from her.

She turned as she smiled in relief for her pet who had rescued her.

The Nian, a dragon-lion hybrid, roared while shooting electric fire balls at the oncoming foes coming its way when a Qiong Qi, a winged tiger with black fur and orange stripes, swooped down with a familiar lizard woman on its back.

"Rei!" Shun cried out in joy to see her friend.

The beast nuzzled her as she smiled, "Thank you."

"We need to retreat, Shun, or we're done for." Tao explained.

"Right." she said, Shun getting on her pet's back.

"Lao Lao, go!" Rei urged her Qiong Qi quickly as the winged tiger quickly took the skies.

"Long!" Tao shouted for the Dragontail lizard.

Long grunted from the enemy as he smashed the fiend down.

"I'm hurrying, okay?!" Long shouted.

A roared is heard as a familiar Tao Wu, a tiger-like creature with massive bull horns bashed through the enemies to reach its master.

"Shen!" He cried out in joy to see his pet.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Rei smirked as the others nodded.

Tao whistles loudly for his dragons to retreat with them, the seven dragons roaring obediently as they flew after them to the safety's of Xiyi.

Shen, after getting Long on its back, roared loudly and stomped its front paws on the ground that causes the earth to rise up, forming a wall.

Once they have escaped on to their pets, the half dragon sighed a bit.

"Who knew there were this many, Tao." Shun spoke.

"Every day, they keep bringing more and more." the lizard with hair frowned, "It's getting to the point of it being annoying."

"What are those creatures? They look like they were human and monster," Shun said with worry.

"Not anymore," Tao frowned.

"The main thing is those things were pretty tough." Rei frowned, "And if we don't do something about it..."

"Don't worry, their asses are gonna get kicked." Long reassured her, "And besides, we did pretty well out there in the fight."

They nodded in agreement, the two petting the beasts that were a part of an ancient band of monsters that brought terror to the humans known as the Four Perils.

But despite them representing four of the worst of the evils in the world, they were actually pretty sweet and kind.

"What now?" Lao Lao the Qiong Qi questioned after they stopped, "Even with all of the lizard and dragon tribes, there's nothing we can do to stop those.....those mutants."

"Even though we're of the Four Perils," he finished, the winged tiger drooping his ears in defeat.

"Something must be done..." Shun spoke with a bit of sadness, "At this rate, we might eventually become one of them."

"Don't say that." Tao said to her, holding her calmly, "We will NOT get turn into those things..."

A sound of something opening could be heard when they see a lizard in strange garments approached them, followed by a female dragon and a small white lion.

"What the hell?" Long spoke with confusion.

"Those lizards..." Shun began, "They look..."

The three landed with the lion asking, "So this is the Kung Fu world, huh?"

"Damn, everything reminds me of those Chinese movies we watched," the female dragon said in awe

"It is." The lizard smiled, "Now the question is...where to find the alternate of my brother and his friends..."

They noticed the four lizards and their pets staring at them in surprise.

"Oh, nevermind, we found them," he immediately said.

"Strange..." Long spoke, "Why do they look almost like me, except both have hair and each have dragon features?"

The dragon smiled as she spoke, "Oh good, you must be the Kung Fu version of my brother."

"Brother?!" He spoke in shock.

"We're from another dimension," the dragon tries to explain, "We're trying to get some help from the other counterparts of our friends and brother to help stop Shinigami and his mutant monsters."

"Our names are Zaza, Kinta, and Chromeclaw." the lion, Chromeclaw spoke as he introduced themselves, "And to be honest, those mutants won't stop unless we stop Shinigami himself."

"Mutants?" The Kung Fu reptiles spoke in shock.

"Yeah, mutants," Zaza repeated, "Shinigami has some kind of toxins in his claws that can turn any living thing or dead corpse into a mutant."

"Toxins?" The Qiong Qu gasped, wings flapping wide in horror.

"It happened to a Dragontail named Gao," Kinta explained, "But we got rid of him."

"If you're hit with the curse, you're taken over." Chromeclaw said.

"Oh that's horrible." Shun spoke, "Is that why we saw some of the humans mutate?!"

"Sadly, yes." The newcomer dragon said sadly.

The four Kung Fu lizards glanced at each other with worry with the pets looking concerned.

"The mutants are nearly taking over Xiyi and Mou Lin," Shun said with worry, "They were nothing like the Devas who tried to kill us and monsters with Chi Wang trying to finish what Queen Dao Kai started."

"Damn." Chromeclaw frowned, "We may have our work cut out for."

"You know," Zaza pondered, "Maybe we can help one another out."

"Yeah?" Long spoke as he looked in awe at the two similar to himself.

"If you help us in the other worlds, we'll gladly assist in your world."

Rei grinned confidently, looking eager for more fighting after the defeat of the Devas and Chi Wang.

"Count us in," she voted, grinning proudly.

The half dragon smiled, "I'll do it too."

"Interesting proposal." Tao pondered, "Very well."

"I do wanna know if I have siblings as well in this world..." Long muttered before speaking, "Fine."

***

(End Flashback)

"The fighting was very tiring when we took on the mutants there head on with the rest of our comrades and family joining in," Tao smiled to where the Kung Fu Kushina, Kei, smiled in reply.

"Our home was safe afterwards." Kei grinned.

"Wow." Kandy said a bit.

"That's cool." Shino chuckled.

"I can't believe you called a tiger monster Lao Lao," Miseria said to Rei, the Qiong Qi touching noses with Umbra.

"My brother has a Qiong Qi too, but it was water-based," she chuckled when the two felines began to purr in greeting.

"And a Nian," Tetsuro gazed at Shun's Nian in fascination, "My Mewberty form is a Nian."

She smiled a bit.

"And your dragons are quite amazing." Toffee said to Tao, who nodded.

The seven raptors touched noses with the seven Asian dragons, each of them chuffing.

"Now that we have visual on where the Evil Dimension is,who's going to look after the evil ones we caught?" Kinta questioned.

"That....we can handle," Serval smirked.

"And we're going to make sure nothing breaks them out." Horatio said to them.

"Right." Their wives agreed.

"And besides, we don't wanna end up losing any more evil yous." Angel said.

They nodded in agreement before they head into the chamber where the crystals are.

Now that they know the location of their enemies, they will get ready.

***

"Seth, you alright?" Good Fangore called out in the dark room.

After his and Good Shinigami's rescues days ago, they were able to heal from their fatigue and wounds they got from being locked up in Mephistopheles' dungeons thanks to Good Dante and the rest of the resistance members.

With bandages wrapped around his chest and hands, he gently turns on the lights that lit up the dark room.

He sighs sadly when he sees the tank containing what was left of Good Seth's remains.

"Fangore, you're alive?" Good Seth gasped through the breathing mask he wears around his face.

"I am..." he spoke softly.

"But how...?" he grunted.

The winged Dragontail walks into the chamber, approaching the rejuvenation tank containing the half destroyed Good Seth who is missing his lower half and left arm.

"Dante and his team saved me and Shinigami just before we reached our breaking point," he explains, "Mephistopheles and Pandora are trying to make us talk about our secret hideout and our operations."

"Damn my daughter..." he muttered, "Probably gets that from my wife."

"Fortunately, they dared not talk." the good Fangore smirked.

"I see..." he continued.

"But there is other news." Good Fangore explained, "Turns out your other self has newborn children from what the reports explain."

"What?" He lifted his head in surprise, "My other me....has children after Ronin and Kanashimi?"

He nodded, "Serval and Horatio, our Lynx and Caruso, are proud fathers with our Faustia and Hisstoria, Angel and Cleo."

He smiled widely until he looks serious, "What should we do with the prime Lynx, Caruso, Faustia and Hisstoria now they are parents?"

"To be honest..." he pondered, "That is the most difficult decision. They are bad guys, but they are also going to be parents as well."

"I see..." the Good Seth said.

"There is more." He explained, "They have allied with the futuristic versions of your prime daughter and the others with technology that could regenerate bodies from a single limb overnight."

Good Seth expressed a look of surprise and eagerness by the news, "It worked perfectly on prime Leon and prime Lynx who escaped with Faustia days ago."

"I can....return to my usual self?" He said with awe.

"Yes." He nodded.

He then pulled something as he continued, "One of our comrades even stole this from Loki."

"Is that-?" His eyes widened in shock, "Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded and bowed.

"It is." Good Fangore smiled to him.

"Then that means..."

"We can go to the prime world without getting caught by Hel's police."

"Then take us there..." Good Seth grinned under the mask, "I wish to see what the other versions of Kanashimi are like."

***

A portal opened up as the sound of the portal had them turned.

"What the-!?" Marco spoke as he heard the sound.

"A portal?" Star gasped, "Oh no...is it those evil versions coming after us?!"

"If they are, we're ready for 'em!" Tom glared.

The humans and former Mewmans prepared themselves, each ready for whoever was coming through.

A foot step through, alongside white bird-like wings and a reptilian face that made them jump in surprise.

"Fangore!?" everyone spoke in shock and fear.

Meteora hissed a bit in anger before he motioned his hand.

"If you are referring to your prime Fangore," he began, "Then no, I am not him. I'm from the Evil Dimension."

"The good Fangore?" Miseria realized, seeing the difference between the good and prime Fangores.

"There's actually a nice Fangore?!" Rasticore spoke in shock.

Kandy then looked carefully as Ash was stunned, seeing the face of his father having made an appearance, despite him different.

"Father....I mean, other Fangore, what brings you here?" Ash carefully asked him, scowling at the memories of what his father did to him.

"For one thing..." he explained, "To ask for assistance for him."

A familiar looking body was brought over, the other Seths that were with them immediately recognizing the torso and partial face of his.

"It's...me." Susanoo realized, "The me from the Evil Dimension."

"What was left of him that is," Good Fangore frowned a bit as the floating stretcher holding Good Seth's body rests in the room.

"Who did this to him?" Kandy gasped softly, shocked by his state.

He looked up at where the Kandys, with fear in their eyes, looked worried.

"Other Father...?" Koko asked him, her trying and failing to hide her fearful look, "Tell us please."

"Kandy...and the other Kandys." He smiled a bit softly, "So it's true you're not like Pandora at all."

"Of course not." Sugar replied, "But please...tell us who did this."

He glances down at his ruined body weakly, "Let's just say.....during the war to take back the throne.....Mephistopheles left me in pieces before Mina took me away to safety."

"Oh gods." The future half dragon spoke with shock.

"It'll be okay," Kaki softly spoke, the girls and male dragon lifting the body, "We'll do what we can to get you to being taken care of."

He smiled weakly that the other Kandys are kind enough to help him heal completely. Though his eyes set on Touwa and Quon who stood by in surprise.

"Touwa...Quon?" Zencho called out with worry.

"I...I don't believe this." Quon spoke with shock, "Another nicer Seth!?"

"Let alone a nice Fangore?"

Good Fangore chuckled a bit at their reactions, "Let's just say that in the Evil Dimension, our sides are switched."

The tank was opened as Touwa sighed, "He must have been through a harsh battle with Mephistopheles to be in that condition."

"He has," Good Fangore unwraps his bandages, revealing a gigantic vicious scar on his body made by Hel's sword, "I was able to survive Hel's attack thanks to one of the Solarians who managed to escape capture."

"Mina Loveberry of your world, right?" Macaron asked.

"Yes." He said as the tank mask was put on with the rejuvenation tank working its magic.

"Fangore? You're back?" Serval enters the room, holding Jag and Caracal in his arms.

"Hello, Serval," he greeted, "Ooh, you made a rider club?"

"We did." He proudly smiled.

"And our babies have been born." Angel grinned, showing her babies to him as they squealed.

He laughed, playing with them a bit with his finger while Ash frowned at what his good father is doing.

"Ash," Umi said, realizing why he's looking bitter.

A tear of anguish shedded came from his eye as he spoke, "I wish my real dad was like that...instead of what he did to me..."

He walked out of the room, using his dustbending to teleport away so he can be alone for a moment.

"Oh Dad," Mizuko whispered with worry as Shino held him.

Another portal opens as Kusanagi enters, holding gifts in her arms.

"Hi guys." she spoke, "Look what I got?"

"Auntie!" Susanoo beamed as the three Fangtail babies reached out for the gifts in her hands.

"I went to the Ancient Japan world and saw these interesting toys for my new grandnephews and niece," Kusanagi laughed, watching them play.

The babies happily squealed a bit while the gifts were given to the babies.

"I'm sure they'll love it." Zencho smiled.

"Hey, where are Kiba, Kogahime, Kisame and Ryusuke?" Ren asked, looking around.

"I heard they went back to their world to celebrate Hayato and Ittou's proposals," Zencho answered.

"Oh wow." Kaida smiled, "Just like how we got proposed."

"We're still waiting 'til after college to marry." Blitz explained as he held Glacier.

"Though we don't know what kind of job should we enroll too," Glacier giggled.

"Before we head into the Evil Dimension to stop them from releasing Ghidorah, perhaps we should talk about our Neverzone adventures," Miseria insisted, "I'm curious on how Tomba got blessed by Herakles."

"And the kind of stuff you went through," Tomba laughed.

After a few moments, the good Fangore started realizing, "So where did my son go?"

Umi only looked worried, speaking, "He took off after seeing you."

He bit his lip solemnly, understanding why he left like that.

"I know the pain he went through with my Ash," he sighed, sitting down.

"He said your prime self banished him because his mother paid more attention to him." Umi explained.

"Yeah, and he said that our Fangore killed his mother some time afterwards." Mizuko said.

He sighed grimly, understanding what they're telling him.

"Sorry you had your son betray you," Rasticore said with sympathy.

"I know." he spoke.

"I don't think Ash will ever get over his mother's murderer." Miseria said with concern.

"Like how I never got over with my guilt of killing my wife who tried to harm me," Good Fangore frowned.

"Maybe...maybe you and Ash should talk." Sugar asked him.

"I'll try...but I doubt he'll want to ever see me after this is over."

"As we wait for the other Seth to heal, let's talk about your Neverzone adventures during dinner," Runo announced.

"The thought of you guys going through your tiny states is hilarious!" Coral giggled.

"Shut up!" Rasticore muttered while looking embarrassed.

"Anyway," Kinta as she giggled, "During one of our adventures, we had to take care of the tiny lizards when they were on their way to recovery after they were blown up during one of Kandy's trainings."

"And how Kandy taught those orcs a lesson for stealing Chase and us teaching those pixies a thing or two about respecting people of different sizes," Miseria laughed, "I think Tatsuya is giving the queen a piece of his mind when he learned about her crazy marriage plan on Ferguson years ago."

They laughed a bit with grins on their faces.

"Oh yeah, that one I remember well." Kandy grinned.

"And then there was the time they thought Kandy and Miseria were mistaken for lesbians." Rasticore spoke a bit with some embarrassment, "It took weeks to get them to stop those rumors."

"She was ticked off when those rumors happened." Kandy said with an embarrassing nod.

"We.....were....fucking.....DRUNK!" she snapped in anger.

"And that baby one where our parents became babies when Mom got thirsty in that old wizard's lab," Ren laughed, "Luckily we were there to get them out of daycare aka baby jail."

They groaned, knowing their stories will be something they will never forget.

End of Part 33


	34. Awakening and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru and Tomba's story explains how Tomba had awakened his powers. And afterwards, both Miseria and Kandy go to their reunions, telling off the bullies who use to bully them in the past with karma hitting hard for them.

Part 34: Awakening and Reunions

(The Past)

Some pebbles were thrown onto her window, awakening the Dragontail girl from her sleep.

"Hotaru?" A shout called out to her, "Hotaru!?"

She got out of bed, peering out from the window to see a familiar Metaltail boy waving his hand to her with a big grin.

"Tomba? What?" She glances to her clock in annoyance, "It's twelve am! Can we just wait till morning?!"

"The Neverzone maybe turned into a warzone if this Evangelius lady rules it!" He replied.

"What do you mean?" she spoke with concern.

"Look, I know it's dumb, but I think it's time we need to get to the Neverzone, fast." Tomba explained.

"But...," she looked around her room, seeing her sister, Sakura, snoozing away into slumberland on the bottom bunk bed.

"Come on, I'll be there to protect you," he promised her sincerely.

Hotaru only sighed, "Okay, fine..."

She quickly got dressed out from her night clothes to her usual attire, whipping on her goggles that she always wore around her head, and quietly climbed out of the window, using the drainage pipe to slide down.

"You ready?" He grinned excitedly.

The portal was opened as he smirked.

"I guess as we'll ever be..." she sighed.

***

The two entered together in the Neverzone, both landing together.

"I'm worried," she stated, holding her hands anxiously, "What would my parents and my sisters and brothers would think? Elias and Ai just got back from the Neverzone yesterday after we returned home."

Tomba breathed in slowly, understanding her worry before taking her clutched hands.

"I know, I know." Tomba spoke with concern.

"It's just..." he continued, "Well...I just..."

"Yes?"

"I just never done anything reckless before I got this mark," she showed him the side of her neck where a violet leonine dragon mark is seen along the crook of it.

"And Sakura....Sakura's the only one who goes head first into a challenge."

"I see..." Tomba said.

He then looked upward at the prehistoric birds flying above the two in the realm.

"You know? I wasn't this thrill-seeking after my seventh birthday," he admitted, "I was much of a safety kid until I discovered the thrill of adventure when my parents took me to metal scavenging."

"You have?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean until then, I was always one of those kids who was worried about safety and such, kind of like Marco. But that all changed when I went scavenging. It...it opened my eyes."

They strolled down the plains, not minding the four-horned bisons grazing, "I found out. Yes, we have to be safe to protect ourselves. But sometimes, we just gotta get out of that overprotective cages in our hearts."

"And since then...I never looked back. I was no longer the safety kid."

"Wow." she spoke in amazement.

They stopped at a settlement, spotting banners spotting sigils of a centaur-like dragon rearing its front hooves.

"This must be where Evangelius is," she whispered uneasily.

He nodded, the two slowly creeping through the area carefully, hiding as they glanced at where the settlement was at.

Loud clopping were heard coming their way before they quickly hid out of sight, seeing Nazi uniform-wearing centaurs marching by.

"Damn, she just made an army here," Tomba whispered.

"Last I heard, Elias told us that centaurs only follow those who lead the herd," Hotaru began, "And if the alpha were to be taken down by another, centaur or not, he or she becomes their leader."

"And that concludes why the centaurs became Nazis," he finished, glancing at more Nazi centaurs marching by.

They just have to be careful not to get caught.

***

It was hunch that made him wake up a moment later. Sprawled on his side of the bed, Rasticore slips off the bed.

"What?" Miseria groaned, rudely awakened.

"Sorry, I uh...didn't mean to awaken you, honey." Rasticore spoke, grabbing his pants and cape.

"Unnnh, what the hell are you doing up?" she mutters as she rubbed her eyes.

"A hunch told me something crazy just happened," he answered, exiting the room.

The Rippletail sighed in annoyance, hopping out of bed to follow him.

"What are you talking about?" she glanced, snatching her clothing to dress, looking at her husband hopping and pulling his pants up.

"Just follow me, okay?" he spoke, zipping them up before the boots and cape were donned.

Once they were outside and dressed, the two stopped.

It was then that they both noticed.

"Why is the window to Hotaru and Sakura's room open?" She strangely asked, staring at the drapes fluttering out of the window.

"Don't tell me," Rasticore realized with dread.

They looked outside, looking downward before noticing the portal. It was then they realized what had happened while Sakura slept: Hotaru had snuck to the Neverzone.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," he growled, referring to Tomba.

"Crap, how long has it been open?" Miseria cursed, dashing down to the door.

The two hurried to the portal, looking at where it opened.

"I don't know!" Rasticore pointed with worry, "Hopefully less than 30 seconds or something. I don't know, but Hotaru might be in danger!"

"Well don't stand there, dummy!" She grabs his wrist and drags him into the portal.

They have to make sure she and Tomba don't do anything reckless before they retrieve them.

***

The two jumped through, arriving in their Neverzone forms and clothing.

The frill lizard looking around with concern.

"Hotaru?" He shouted with worry, "Where the hell are you two?!"

Loud neighing startled them until Miseria struck whatever was charging at them with a swift roundhouse kick to the face, smacking it down into the mud.

"A centaur?" She noticed in surprise, "A Nazi centaur?"

"Evangelius," Rasticore realized with a frown, clobbering another one into the ground with a swift bash of his fist to its face.

"Shit!" She growled, the two lizards evading the centaur's headbutt charge.

Her boots sinking into the mud a bit, Miseria quickly leapt out of the Nazi horseman's way and motioned the water out of the wet soil, using it to strike down more of the oncoming centaurs with Rasticore using his chainsaw to slash at them.

The beasts fell lifelessly when cut in half.

"Dammit!" Miseria glared, killing the centaurs with her bending, "And I thought Seth's army was annoying."

Gunshots startled the centaurs, making them neigh in fright and retreat.

"Dumb centaurs," a familiar cowboy-looking, Texan-accented Fangtail steps into view, wielding two smoking magnums in his hands.

"Osiris!" They gasped in relief.

"Howdy." He grinned a bit.

"What the fu-?" Rasticore began protesting.

"Guess I came just in time." Osiris grinned.

"Osiris, my second daughter just went off to the Neverzone with Tomba and we maybe one minute too late to save them," Miseria quickly explained, "Do you know where they are?"

"I got a good answer for that," he sheathed his pistols, "They're meddling with the centaurs' newest alpha, the Demon Horse herself."

"Oh no." she realized, "It might be that Evangelius that the Hextails talked about."

"Shit." was all Rasticore could say.

"We still got time to save them," he reassured, "We just gotta reach their settlement and get'em before they lose their heads."

They quickly followed the half brother of Seth across the plains, passing by herds of four-horned bison and also....spotting centaur tracks on the ground.

"Nazi centaurs, never saw them coming," Miseria muttered.

He motioned to follow the tracks, the group heading to where the settlement was at.

"There it is," he pointed, seeing the settlement.

"Hang on, Hotaru, we're coming!" Rasticore promised, getting ready to fight like crazy.

***

Tomba jumped across the destroyed homes of the centaurs, dodging magic projectiles produced by the Demon Horse herself.

"Annoying little-!" She growled, stomping her hooves to create her signature quake attack.

He was quickly picked up by Hotaru in her beastal form, her lion front grasping him carefully in her paws.

"You really have to charge in like a bull, Tomba," she sighed tiredly.

"It's what I do best!" He shrugged as she put him down to safety.

"Just be careful, you could-" she prepared to speak before she was smacked down, forced back to normal form.

"HOTARU!!" He spoke in horror as the centaur snatched her up.

The centaur Hextail paws the ground with her hoof, approaching forward with a frown.

"You little ones think you can take on me?" She growled, "I am the reason the Nazis gave up in World War 2!"

"You may be a secret hero to the Allies back then." Tomba glared, "But what you're doing is sick!"

"Let go of me!" Hotaru struggled.

"Sick?" She scoffed, "War is what drives me to the thrill of a battle! Merlin banished me to the Phantom Zone when I was trying to beat down the Russians and the Germans for their arrogance. He said I was war-hungry! But I was having a little fun with war."

"War is destroying lives," Hotaru retorted, "Just because you love fighting doesn't mean you have to resort to wars!"

"She's right." Tomba glared, "They were already down and enough, but you WANTED more. You wanted everyone to die in secret! You were so obsessed with fighting, you'd betray anyone just to keep the fight going."

"Its the way I am!!" She reared up her front hooves to stomp down on them.

"NO!!" He shoved the centaur off him and grabbed her ankles, struggling to prevent her from stomping down.

"Let go, brat!" She struggled and grunted, the two struggling.

Hotaru then bit her hand as she screamed, tossing her aside.

"You'll pay for that!" He shoves her upward, making her lose her balance as she falls onto her back, groaning in pain from the impact.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hotaru nodded.

Then, he noticed the huge boulder shoved toward where the two were at, Tomba gasping as he shouted, "LOOK OUT!!"

The boy jumped as he tumbled her away from the boulder.

"Insolent children!" She blasted green magic from her mage circles, struggling to get up.

"Run for it!" He shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"We can't outrun a centaur!" She realized.

"We have to!" Tomba shouted, "If anything happened, your parents will be terrified about what happened!"

The blast headed toward the two as as she panicked.

"GO!!" Tomba shouted, shoving her aside as he was about to take the blast.

A blue streak snatched him up just as the blast was about to hit him.

"Mrs. Disastorvayne?" He looked up at the Rippletail in beastal form carrying him in her arms.

"We'll talk about this later!" Miseria glared.

Evangelius was bashed aside by a familiar frilled lizard, her lower horse half stumbling until she balanced herself.

"Not on my watch, Evangelius!" Rasticore growled.

"Shit!" She growled, trying to hit the frill lizard.

He quickly evaded as he glared, "How dare you try to harm my daughter and her boyfriend!"

"They attacked me when I was planning to turn the Neverzone into my personal playground!" She retorted.

"She's a war-hungry bitch!" Tomba called out.

"How dare you call me that!"

She used her mage circle spells, causing the ground to rumble with them tossed around.

"That's it!" Miseria landed and blasted water out of her claws, hitting her squarely in the chest that sends her crashing into a building.

"Don't just stand there, you dummkopfs!" She snarled at her centaur minions, "Attack them!"

The minions charged forward but were all struck down by Rasticore's power roar, all of them dropping like flies.

"No...you little!" she glared in anger.

"You have no one to look out for." Tomba frowned as he explained, "All you have is yourself to blame and even then, that's just pathetic."

As he spoke next, something started to glow within Tomba.

"All you do is hurt people, and for what? So much bloodshed, that everyone goes extinct?" he scoffed, "Not on our watch."

She neighed furiously, her silver hair flapping wildly before she charges at him with an outraged cry.

What she didn't expect next was that she found herself thrown over him as if she were a doll.

"What the-?" She landed on her side, groaning in pain.

She then saw the Metaltail glowing as she gasped, "Impossible!"

The glow died down to reveal him in a form of a reptilian creature with metallic scales.

"A devil dragon," Hotaru recognized the creature as the transformed Tomba turns to her.

"Give me your best shot, Tottensein!" He challenged her.

"I can't believe it!" Miseria spoke in shock.

"That means he's been blessed." Rasticore realized.

In anger, Evangelius charged in fury.

Tomba quickly curled himself into a ball, spinning rapidly before he shot forward and bashed her into the wall.

She growled, grabbing the spinning ball with her bare hands, wincing when she feels intense pain from the metallic scales slashing her hands, and lifted him up, kicking him away with a back kick.

"Wrong move!" He bounces back, hitting her again.

"Ungh!" she growled, "You little!"

The curled lizard hit her once more as she winced in pain.

"Damn, he's fast." Miseria spoke, a bit impressed.

He uncurled himself, bringing his arms down as his scales shot out, embedding themselves into her flesh as the centaur Hextail cries out in agony and pain.

"Give it up, you can't win!" He shouted, whipping his tail to shoot out sharp spikes at her.

She growled in anger, struggling in pain.

"Mark my words..." She frowned, "The Ghidorians WILL rise and when they do-"

"Yeah, yeah." He scoffed, "We'll just make sure they're taken down before they could even try it."

"Ja, considering they are now extinct with the remaining killing themselves in the asylums and the Hextails hunting them," they turned around to see a portal opening and outsteps another Evangelius, but wearing a white regal uniform and her hair set into a bun.

"You must be the Good Evangelius right?" She nodded as her evil counterpart paws the ground in preparation.

"I am." she nodded with a grin.

"Fuck." she mutters.

She summons green mage circles around her, roots and carnivorous plants rising out to attack her good self when they suddenly went stiff and headed straight to the evil Hextail.

"I think I got the hang of it," Rasticore smirked, plantbending Evangelius' own plants against her.

"NO!" She screamed as the plants went to her, her tangling her up as they bit her sides.

She screamed in pain when mage circles appeared, chains wrapping around her and her lower horse half.

"That will hold you for a long time," Good Evangelius frowned, picking her up by using a levitation spell.

She growled in anger as the nicer counterpart looked at the group, then at the transformed Tomba.

"Seems you've awakened your Beastal form, young man." She mused.

The boy blushed with a sincere grin, rubbing the back of his head just as he transforms back to normal.

"Wow, check this out," Hotaru lifted his sleeve to see a black crocodile mark around his arm.

"Awesome!" Tomba happily grinned, "I finally got blessed!"

He hugged Hotaru as he laughed with glee.

"I can't believe I finally got blessed by the gods!" he smiled.

She smiled, patting his back as a return gesture.

"How are things at Dimension X?" Miseria asked Good Evangelius, who opened a portal with her scissors.

"Doing well," she smiled, "The stragglers that lost their dimensions to Shinigami are adapting well."

"There's more?" Tomba spoke in shock.

"Of course there are." Rasticore nodded.

"You'll be happy to meet them soon." she smiled.

"That is so wicked," he muttered.

Good Evangelius enters her portal with her chained up evil self, the centaur bidding farewell just as the portal closes.

"You are in a lot of trouble, Tomba," Rasticore scolded.

"Wha? What did I do?" He babbled, confused.

"You dragged our daughter to do something reckless!" The frill lizard snapped, "And you almost got yourselves killed or turned to limbs!"

"I...I was just trying to-!" He tried to protest.

"No buts, young man!" Miseria scolded, "Look. We know you protected our daughter well, and you got your mark. But facing someone like Evangelius could get you both blown up!"

"They have a point." Good Evangelus explained.

"We're grounded, aren't we?" Tomba realized.

"Oh more than grounded, young man." Rasticore glared.

"Oh man," he groaned in dismay.

He knew he's in deep trouble for his eagerness to get blessed.

***

The energy bars lit up, caging the furious Evangelius who tries to use her magic only to have the collar around her neck zap her into submission.

"You know you're just going to get your head blown up," Serval frowned from outside her cell.

"Besides," Angel said, "It's not gonna help you in the long run."

She snapped in anger, "When I get out of here-"

"But you probably won't." Serval glanced, "We made sure of it this time."

He glanced to the other cells holding the Four Horsemen and the four lizards raising their babies.

"Besides, we have the same ideas as our prime selves," Good Evangelius propped, "And those ideas....are foolproof against our imprisonment."

"This sucks, though. Us having to raise our babies in here for one thing." Faustia complained.

"And it's not my style." Caruso frowned with a groan.

"Sorry, but you will have to get use to it." Cleo said.

The cell room door opens and in came Good Dante restraining the prime Dante.

"I got the idiota," he announced, shoving him into a freezer-themed cell, "Ugh! My other me is really relentless on getting Natashya to be by his side again after the breakup."

"Because she made a mistake!" Dante glared, "And I'm pretty sure Dmitri might realize that too."

"We doubt it." Most frowned a bit.

He shuts the freezer door close, shutting the Hottail into his icy cold prison.

"What do you think of your new name being Morgana and Apollo?" Serval asked them.

"You know..." he pondered before smiling, "I believe that could work."

"Morgana sounds a bit better for me after all." The nicer centaur Hextail grinned.

"Then I guess our Fangore and Seth will be called Bai Long and Geum-Yong," Scorch said with a smile.

"Yeah, don't want the others to confuse us with our evil selves," Crisis, the good Havoc, nodded.

"I hope Geum-Yong recoveries in the prime world," Sepulchre, the good Skeleton, said with worry.

They nodded as they prepared to leave.

"As for your babies when the time comes..." the nicer Dragontail with horns glanced at the new parents.

"Yeah?" Caruso and Lynx each glanced.

"We would educate them to become like our Jag, Jorgy and Eurayle," Horatio finished.

Finally, the door leading to the prison closed, the Septarians preparing to visit the newly named Geum-Yong and Bai Long, hoping the nicer Dragontail had healed.

***

(The Present)

"And that's pretty much what happened." Miseria finished explaining to everyone as they listened to the stories.

"It happened to me to when I was helping Hekapoo get Kuzuha get under control and seal the Mermaid World portal," Mariposa said, changing her hand into a jaguar's paw.

"Whoa!" They spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, that explains the jaguar hand." Marco pointed.

"Guess that makes you guys the air and ground forces," Shino chuckled.

"Yeah, having a jaguar for your beastal form is a little tricky," she demonstrates by lifting a heavy bookcase with just one hand, "And sometimes, my bite is worse than any gators' or sharks'."

"Why no wonder Jeremie turns into a yelping puppy when he sees you, Shino," Marco said, "And why he has that nasty scar on his arm."

He chuckled a bit.

"He shouldn't have started it if he knew better." He smugly grinned.

"His parents complained to us but we won our fight by making the kid confess his crime when Shino came out of the door," Miseria chuckled, "I do recall threatening him by hanging him over the bridge when he was being a tiny dick to me when I was Taffy."

"Probably ungrateful too if you ever protected him once." Kandy said.

"Heard he's a CEO of the new Robo-Dragoncycle company," Shino chuckled a bit, "He's being a total snob to everybody but turns into a whimpering pussy when he sees me."

"And calling him your bitch," Ren laughed.

A few chuckled a bit.

"By the way, I found this notice that said there's gonna be a class reunion at the old college you went to." Kandy spoke, showing the college reunion invitation, "But uh...it took him a long while to find you since the school didn't know you weren't Taffy Richards anymore."

"A reunion, huh?" Toffee pondered as Miseria was given the invitation letter.

"And who knows." Kandy smiled, "Maybe they changed for the better."

"Probably not since I grew up with all of them." the Rippletail frowned.

"But do they even KNOW you're a lizard now?" Rasticore asked.

She pondered a bit before starting to smirk a little.

"You know what? They probably DON'T know anything about what happened to me after I left to find you." Miseria said with a planning look on her face.

"That look tells me you are going to shock them including Oscar and that troll teacher," Ren noticed.

"Including you have a brother and sisters," Kushina added.

"And real friends with a family." Sakura concluded.

After a few moments, some sounds were heard from the tank, them turning to see the nicer looking Seth aka Geum-Yong fully healed and tapping on the glass a bit carefully with the mask in his face showing a small grin.

"Hey dad...uh nice dad." Kandy softly smiled, patting the hand area where he was at, the alternate father and daughter's hands planted on the glass.

"Looks like the other me's healing just fine." Susanoo smiled, noticing his body fully healed.

Nova, the Futuristic Miseria, taps a code onto the control panel, the tank hissing loudly as water is drained from the tank and the hatch opens just as Geum-Yong stumbles out.

"Easy there," Bai Long caught him just before he fell.

"Here, you'll need these." Susanoo spoke as he gave some pants to his counterpart.

He panted before groaning, "Thank you."

"What does the invite say?" Ren asked as her mother opens the letter.

"Well, the college reunion is going to be a big one in the park," she read, "And all of the lecturers, retired and new, are going to be there too."

"Oh wow." the future half dragon girl smiled, "It MUST be big."

"I'm still surprised that the magic returning turned Skullnik back into a troll when we restored it almost 2 decades ago." Marco spoke.

Miseria burst out laughing at the thought, "She's going to be in real surprise when she sees me as a Rippletail."

"Right, she accidentally hit you with her car," Rasticore remembered.

"Oh I am SOOOOO gonna plan to go...after all, revenge is a dish best served cold after all." She laughed with glee.

A few looked uneasy as she laughed as it turned into a cruel laughter.

"Uh...why are you friends with her again?" Bai Long asked.

***

The park was filled with activities and people chatting about. Skullnik, delighted to be a troll once more thanks to the advances of aging slower than normal, was gathering many of the people who were there for the reunion.

As she did, some women talked and chatted before laughing.

A panther with a raptor-looking face and black feathers around its head, tail and arms slinked through the party, followed by a Rippletail with cyan highlights on her long messy raven hair.

"Who invited the Rippletail chief?" A guy questioned the curious crowd.

Another spoke, "Yeah, it's invite only and-"

The envelope was shown with invite as the girls oblivious to what was happening only chattered more.

"So what do you think ever happen to that dumb Weird Taffy anyway?" The snobby girl spoke to her comrade.

"Probably got herself chopped up by that sicko pervert and left to die in the street." She chuckled, "She always WAS such a freaky loser."

At that moment, a familiar blade almost hit them as they yelped, then looked at where Miseria was at.

"You never changed a bit," she glared, Umbra growling threateningly at the girls.

"Do we....know you...?" One of them gulped in fear.

"Your hair...it looks messy, yet...familiar..." the other shivered.

"Hey!" Skullnik shouted, "You know it's invite only."

"Oh you don't know me, do you?" she frowned, then whistled behind.

Umbra jumps out of the shadows, scaring the crowd as she roared at the bullies, who screamed.

"Dino panther!" A skinny lecturer screamed in fear.

"Come on, I'll give you a hint on who I am," she cooed mockingly.

She pulled her hair a bit to show it a bit shorter as they looked concerned, one noticing the name on the invite.

"Wait, how come you have Weird Freaky Taffy's invite?" The snobby woman asked.

"Because whoever sent it to me didn't know a bunch of changes happening to me after I left Echo Creek two decades ago," she points out.

The blonde girl squints her eyes a bit until they blew wide open in absolute disbelief.

"Taffy? Is that you?" She gasped.

"Freaky Lizard Girl Taffy?!" The grown up bullies spoke in shock.

"Wait, YOU were that same annoying brat who damaged my car with your weird super strength?!" Skullnik realized.

"I was...years ago. Before Mina Loveberry killed my human side." she explained.

They realized what she meant as the male older bully spoke, "So wait...the chief of the Rippletails is the freak?!"

"She's not a freak!" A male voice shouted.

Knifejack roared,scaring more of the crowd alongside Priscilla the baryonyx as the Shark Tooths strolled into the party.

"Dang, they are so Baywatch cool," the band keytarist that happens to be Oscar commented.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing my family." she smirked smugly, "My siblings, kids, AND husband."

She pointed to the Disastorvaynes approaching with the snobby girl, noticing Rasticore, realizing, "Wait, you're the guy in the lizard costume!"

"It's not a costume!" Rasticore growled to her, "And you should REALLY be nice to my wife!"

"Oh god!" The girls realized.

"Then that meant..." the other snobby woman realized with Miseria glaring.

"Oh and guess what?" Miseria continued, "I found out I was originally a Rippletail before I was put into an orphanage where YOU jerks picked on me!"

"You're a LIZARD!?" the bullies gasped in disbelief.

"That explains the strange stuff she did," Oscar realized, "She was all Spiderman when she grabbed me."

"And why she had that Komodo dragon's death stare when she hung me upside down over the bridge," the man in smart suit that is Jeremie noticed.

"That's right, let it all sink in." Miseria explained, "I use to be Taffy Richards, but not anymore. I go by Miseria Disastorvayne now."

A few shivered in shock and a bit of fear.

"Her teeth were really sharp when she bit me," an Asian man stated, rubbing his leg with unease.

"So you guys are the guys that bullied our sister, huh?" Runo growled, hand on his spear on his back.

"Uuuuuh..." the two spoke uneasily.

"I can't believe you guys would pick on our younger sister!" Hayden glared, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"We can't help ourselves that she was gothy and has these weird X-Men powers!" The woman protested.

"AND she would throw tantrums that make us question whether she was even human or not!" The other quickly said.

Miseria started growling in anger, remembering the hurt, the bullying, the name calling. It was coming back to her and it was filling her with rage.

"We thought the guy in the lizard costume even raped her when he and the kid he had around were finding her from that weird guy." The bully woman protested, shocking and angering Rasticore, his frills flapped up from fury.

"I was SAVING her from that creep!" He snapped, "That guy she went off to was a rapist himself!"

"You guys think you can get away with murder!?" Ren snapped at them.

"You almost let our mother die in the rapist's hands, you jackasses!" Shino snapped, shaking the two women in fury.

Miseria grabbed them out of his grip, lifting them up by the collars.

"Please don't kill us!" One whimpered.

"Kill you? I am not here to kill you," she glared, throwing them into the pond.

The two screamed as they splashed into the lake water. Then, they came out, their makeup running, showing wrinkles on their face and gray hairs on one's head while another was missing hair from the bald head.

"AHHHH! OUR MAKEOVER!!" They panicked.

"Guess who's the real freaks are!?" She laughed cruelly, "Now you know the pain you put me through since I was a kid!"

The male bullies gulped,not wanting to suffer their fate by their former victim.

"Uh yeah...we need to go." One spoke.

"Yeah, I hear my latest wife calling me." The other, a fat man, nodded, preparing to dart away, though they were stopped by the male lizards.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I thought this was a welcoming party." Runo spoke mockingly.

"Well, we.....," the sly-grinning Runo pats him on the head, giving him a sinister shark-like grin.

"We ain't going to kill you, we're just going to do this," he grabbed his underwear and pulled with all his might.

The men screamed with Rasticore mockingly spoke, "NEEERDS!"

They winced in pain as the lizards laughed, Skullnik, Oscar, and the others shocked at what they saw.

"Anyway, nice knowing you all," Miseria praised, "You lecturers weren't fun at first but you inspired me to drank the man who saved my life."

She held Rasticore's arm proudly with a grin, "And it was worth it!"

The flabbergasted lecturers and people stared that the girl they used to bully is in fact a lizard and that she has friends and family now.

"Well I'll be damned," an elderly man rubbed his head in shock.

"I know, right?" Oscar spoke.

Each looked at one another while the adult Brittney Wong only glared a bit, some muttering in shock and confusion.

"Guess they really learned the hard way, huh?" Coral grinned.

"Hey, its the girl I scared off by smashing her father's car hood when I was Taffy," Miseria recognized Brittney, whose glare was replaced by a look of utter fear.

"Now, now....let's not be too hasty." she spoke with uneasiness.

She approached her, only speaking, "Don't worry, I got a special punishment for you."

She points to a really expensive red Ferrari, "Is this your car?"

She casually walked up to the Ferrari and delivered a powerful kick to the door, leaving a giant dent on it.

"AHHH!! That cost millions!" She spoke in shock.

"Oh really now?" The Rippletail smirked, smashing part of another door with a dent on it.

"Consider that karma for being a bitchy hoe since high school," Shino laughed mockingly at her.

Miseria finishes it off by shattering the windscreen with her tail.

"That feels better," she dusted her hand with a satisfied smirk.

Brittney only had her jaw wide open, horrified at what she witnessed.

"Thanks for the lovely time." Miseria smirked, satisfied with standing up to the bullies, "But we have somewhere MORE important to go to."

"Hey, you can't just leave with the damage you caused!" The old man nearby spoke in anger, "You're in trouble again, Taffy or Miseria or whatever your name is! You need to pay for-"

It was then Rasticore snatched him up, death glaring at him.

"Back off from my wife!" he growled an intimidating growl.

"He can make you deaf with his roar," she warned, walking away casually.

"Or would you prefer to become shark bait?" Runo aimed the spear tip at the man's nose.

"Uh go ahead! Go ahead!" He shivered, being dropped by the frill lizard.

Finally, they began leaving.

"It's been fun," Shino grinned, "But we have somewhere to go that we like now. Bye-bye."

The stunned people just stared and watched the lizards leave the party, the damages been done by the satisfied former Taffy Richards who is revealed to be a Septarian in human skin in the beginning.

The Ferrari blared its alarm loudly when the bumper fell. But no one paid attention to it.

Finally, Brittney fainted to the ground.

***

"So how was the reunion?" Kandy asked as she saw Miseria and the others arriving home, a satisfied grin coming across the Rippletail Chief's face.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Miseria grinned.

Her smile fell when she noticed a familiar glint in her eyes, "Did you destroy something at the party?"

"She did, but nobody got hurt," Runo chuckled slyly.

"Only their pride was hurt." Rasticore grinned, "Along with the make up on her bullies being ruined to show how old they TRULY became before their age."

Miseria heads to the house bar, grabbing a bottle of brandy for herself, her husband and her siblings.

"I bet Hades, since he is like me in his world, got his wish with his bullies," she chuckled, gulping the drink down.

"Probably, considering Hades is me with your personality." Rasticore said, "I mean people who get away with that stuff don't deserve to be karma free after all."

She swirled the brandy bottle for a while before putting it back to its place, "Yeah. Especially with the people who treated Kandy terribly since she was a kid."

"Miseria....," Kandy said with surprise.

"Want me to do the same with your bullies?" She smirked.

"Um well..." Kandy muttered a bit sheepishly, "I uh-"

"Kandy?" Toffee was heard speaking as he entered.

"I saw an invite to your old reunion with the others from back when we use to live on Septarsis in the trash." He explained, showing the invite with covered stains, "Is there a reason why?"

She looked away, speaking, "Toffee...do you remember my classes during my time before our engagement?"

Miseria, however, only pondered, figuring that it was an opportunity for her that she was actually passing.

"I know," he nodded solemnly, "But we were always there to save your from the bullying...."

"But they made sure you and Rasticore are not around," she interrupted, looking saddened, "My life was Hell before Fangore sabotaged the peace banquet."

Miseria held her shoulder briefly before taking the invite from Toffee's hand, "Where are you going, Miseria?"

"I got something to take care of." she only said.

"Miseria?" Kandy asked.

"Oh boy," Hayden sighed with a tired smile, following her.

"I'm coming along," Chase volunteered, padding after them with the raptors following.

"Miseria?" Kushina spoke with worry.

"What are you-?" Rasticore began.

"Let's just get you in your dress first before we go, shall we Kandy?" she smirked.

She looked wary about what she's planning.

***

At a lavish party with many Septarians chatting around, a Red Racer Snaketail hears his phone ringing, making him halt his conversation with his friend.

"You might wanna get that," a dark and low voice belonging to Miseria insisted.

He looked around with confusion before shrugging, then picking up the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke in the phone.

"Dad! This lizard is friends with the Hextail covenant!" A young man's voice is heard shouting, "She's going to make them burn your money, she's CRAZY!"

He shuts off his phone, laughing cynically, "You fucking idiot. I own 800 THOUSAND banks in and out of Septarsis!"

"Don't forget the voicemail," Miseria's voice reminded.

"Who said that?" He spoke, searching around.

He glared a bit, touching the icon for the voice mail.

"You have 470 thousand messages," the phone operator said.

He yelped in terror, dropping his phone in the process.

"OH, THAT'S ALMOST ALL OF THEM!" he screamed.

"Hello, everyone." A voice the older Septarians recognized.

"Seth's daughter!?" A rich Phagetail spoke as they turned.

They looked as they saw the half dragon, dressed professionally in her suit before approaching downward to the crowd, staring in shock.

"You?!" They spoke in shock.

"Of course it's me." Kandy spoke with a serious tone.

"Can't believe you dare show your face around even though you're queen," a purple sea snake Snaketail scoffs.

"What's wrong with being a Fangtail?" Ronin frowned, stepping up next to his sister.

"Seth?!" A Monkeytail gasped in fear.

Another Monkeytail similar to one of the tattle tellers from Sugar and Draxx's world spoke, "B-but you're-"

"I am Kandy's brother, Ronin." He calmly explained, "And you WILL show some respect to your queen of almost 20 years."

The Septarians around the party looked at one another with unease of what's happening.

"My friend did the same thing when she was at her reunion party," Kandy informed as Miseria comes into view.

"She brought her friends and family." Ronin explained, "I hope you don't mind."

They each looked stunned as they saw the Rippletail Chief, the Assassin Guild's bounty hunting Fangtail, and the Immortal Monster amongst them, Kandy holding Toffee's hand as he calmly looked at her.

"The threat just now," she told the Red Racer Snaketail, "She really means business."

"You were serious on burning all of my money!?" He gasped in horror.

"Damn right after what you assholes did to her!" Miseria yelled.

"And what we plan to do for you guys who kept bullying her, DESPITE her having improved everything." Rasticore smirked.

Most looked stunned at what they said, then looked at Toffee, their king of Septarsis.

He only calmly looked at them before making a familiar scary face, hissing with a sadistic grin, "SURPRISE!!"

The crowd looked terrified as Toffee's face returned to normal, the pets entering as they glared.

"You guys got some good in you after those past 20 years," Miseria reminded them, "It would be best you show her respect or else."

"And besides..." Toffee frowned a bit, "My raptors haven't eaten since breakfast and are very famished if you mock her."

Each looked more uneasy as the raptors and snow raptor growled a little.

"Hey man, we were just fooled by Seth's words when we were kids!" A silver Metaltail pleaded in fear.

"That doesn't involve why you went and picked on her throughout her childhood!" Rasticore snapped.

"And called her an abomination." Miseria glared.

The crowd muttered in fear, unsure of the punishment.

"We're not here to punish you harshly," Kandy announced, "We just want you to understand what its like to be in someone's shoes."

"She's right." Chase explained, "And know why she's been in so much hurt."

They looked down in remorse and guilt for what they did to her as they began to leave the party.

"I'll tell the Hextails to cancel the money burning," Miseria called out.

Kandy nodded while dialing.

"At least they now know how you felt." Ronin said to his sister.

"Come on, let's head on down to that Korean restaurant I heard that just opened," Runo insisted, "They say its best known for their fried pancakes and rice bowls."

"You'll love it." Splasherine smiled to her.

Kandy smiled softly, feeling some relief that things had turned out better for them.

End of Part 34


	35. Into the Evil Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to enter the Evil Dimension where they get assistance from the good, but blind, Mina Loveberry and the good counterparts of that dimension as they plan to invade the fortress. Meanwhile, it's revealed that the Orochi Fangore is becoming more feral with the evil counterparts having a backup plan of their own.

Part 35: Into the Evil Dimension

The time had come...the time to find the most dangerous enemy alive and set things right.

For the Septarians, dragons, their allies, and counterparts needed to take down the wicked villains at all cost.

It was dawn when they had prepared to leave.

"Is this the world our evil us-es are?" Miseria asked Rhombulus who brought over a really dark crystal that emits an evil feeling.

"Yes...very yes!" Rhombulus shivered, "It's so full of evil! EVIL!!"

"Rhombulus, calm down!" Star spoke as she patted him, "We'll get through this."

The resistance members from the evil world took deep breaths to calm themselves as the four Serval Boyz members revved up their Dragoncycles a bit in preparation.

"No turning back," Steelix, Shino's kaiju counterpart growled in preparation.

"Let's do it!" Shino said to the others.

"If we rid of them once and for all, the other dimensions will be saved." Tetsuro spoke.

"Right, now let's move!" Star shouted.

One by one, they, with the lizards' counterparts, charged into the portal, fully prepared in fighting against the evil world.

"Why do I got a bad feeling about this?" Rasticore muttered before he was pulled through.

***

They entered through the darkened world, each with determination in their faces.

"I have seen enough movies with evil worlds and such," Opal muttered, looking at the dark futuristic city before them.

Ronin held his weapon tightly at the blimps flying lazily over the sky with some dragon-themed cyber bikes flying over the skies.

"And I believe we may not want to get ourselves taken by them either." Ronin explained.

"Is it them, brother?" Kandy asked.

She shook his head, "No. Those are sentries. Must be looking for something."

"Where's your base?" Ren asked Bai Long and Geum Yong.

Bai Long looked around the area, remembering, "A few yards from here."

He pointed as he continued, "If we can make it to our base, we'll be able to meet up with Mina Loveberry and her warriors."

The prime world counterparts look wary, "Sorry. Its just that what our Mina and the Solarians did in our world...."

"We understand," Serval smiled, "The Solarians of our world are justice fighters who fought for freedom for the enslaved."

"But now they are endangered after what our Kandy, Toffee, Rasticore and Miseria did to them," Horatio sadly said.

"Don't you mean Mephistopheles, Pandora, Hel, and Loki?" Miseria asked.

"Those names would be appropriate for them."

"They are," Cleo nodded, adjusting Jag on the baby seat on her saddle front on her Dragoncycle, "Our Dante told us about it after they rescued Bai Long and Geum Yong."

"This way!" Zencho motioned as they hurried through the fields, making sure not to be spotted.

The spotlights nearly shone at where they stood as Basilisk used his shadow powers to help the giant counterparts to hide into the shadows.

When they ran, they hear tapping on metal from nearby.

"Its Mina's Morse signal!" Horatio said, driving to the source.

Serval smiled a bit as the good counterparts listened carefully.

"Well what's it saying?" Draxx asked.

"Coast...is....clear...," he translated, "That means our way to our base is clear of sentries."

"Good!" Licorice spoke, "Hopefully they'll assist us."

They made their way through the path down below, the giants of kaiju and machines following carefully.

"Hey, is there membership in the Serval Boyz?" Bai Long asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure," the lead Serval Boyz Dragoncyclers answered.

When they stopped at where the tapping was, out stepped a woman with short purple hair with some lilac streaks and dressed in black futuristic armor fit for someone of the military.

What's surprising is that she is wearing a blindfold and holding a walking stick.

"Mina?" Gina spoke with shock.

"Holy crap..." the woman spoke, "That sounds like...my sister. But I don't sense any evil in you."

"You're....blind...," Gina said with shock.

The good Mina sighed as she took off her blindfold, revealing scars around her eyes, which are milky-colored.

"I had to sacrifice my eyes so I won't look into Mephistopheles' Reaping Stare," she explained sadly.

They looked shocked at what she said with Gina sobbing.

"A lot of my comrades, Manfred included, were dead because of them." she explained, "And I think...I'm the last original Solarian at this point."

The Solarian Hunter laid her hand on her shoulder, "I am so sorry that you lost everything. Including your sight."

She nodded with a sad look, "Bai Long, is everyone here now."

"Yes." He nodded, "They're going to help us."

"Are you sure you can help?" Kandy spoke with worry.

"Oh come on. I mean sure I lost my sight, but I can still fight pretty well." Mina tried to reassure her.

"Like me," Puma chuckled as the two blinds high-fived.

"I met someone who is blind like me and the Puma here," Mina explained as she begins to guide them down a lane, "He taught me the ways of the world by using your other senses."

"That's good to hear." Sugar smiled a bit.

"And anyway, let me introduce you to the other members of the resistance." she said to them.

Her cane hits a wall, making her touch before she found the panel with braille on it, tapping in the code as the secret door opens under what they thought was an old wooden shack.

What they saw, however, was something unexpected for the newcomers.

They saw a stairway with technology leading down a path with the giants looking amazed.

"The giant fellas need to use the garage chute over there," Mina points to a deeper and larger driveway hidden under what they thought was a lake.

"That'd be a good idea." The giant kaiju leader nodded.

"We'll see you at the other side." Steelix said to the smaller group.

They nodded as the small-sized group followed Good Mina down the stairway with the robots and kaijus heading down into the garage chute.

***

The evil world's Hyacinth, though wearing black and blue leather pants with numerous pockets, sleek black hair put into a spiky ponytail and has one wooden horn broken off, laid against the wall of the break room as he listens to the prime world villains trying to ignore the wailing of the babies.

"Ungh, please hush!" the woman tried to speak to her baby wailing.

Scorch laughed to himself as he makes himself a flaming beer at the bar, chugging down the flaming beverage down his throat.

"They should have thought about protection," Fluke chuckled.

"Tell me about it." the Ivytail shrugged.

Scorch then belched a bit of flame from the beer he made.

"Whew, Hekapoo's flame beer is the BOMB!" the flame-haired Hextail laughed.

"I like your vest though," Hyacinth said, pointing at the Good Horsemen's Serval Boyz furred vests.

"They are pretty amazing." Fluke smiled.

"I wonder if I'm able to join as well?" Hyacinth asked.

At the command room, some sentries saw the approaching group and giants from the security footage as one quickly reported.

"The allies are here!"

"Good." he spoke as he got up, "It's time we meet the others."

"Right." They spoke.

The base's entrance and garage doors slid open as they all enter the vast futuristic base where they saw all kinds of resistance fighters alongside a few of the good counterparts lazing around.

"Ciao, everyone," Good Dante greeted with a smile.

"We brought the allies." Bai Long spoke with delight.

"Uh hi." Miseria waved a bit.

"Do not worry, I am nothing like your Dante," he reassured Natashya.

"He was such a jerk after we broke up," she facepalmed.

"Da, I'm sure he was." the good Dante sighed.

"Greetings King and Queen of Septarsis." The good Hyacinth spoke with a smile to Kandy and Toffee.

"It's nice to meet more allies." Kandy spoke with a soft grin, "I'm just glad you're on our side."

They smiled warmly at her.

"Everything is going to plan now that we have all gathered to overthrow the villains and stopping Shinigami from summoning Ghidorah," Morgana, the good Evangelius, announced as she enters.

"Hopefully we'll be more than enough." Koko spoke as she fixed her clip on tie.

"It has to." Kaki said to her, "We have to make sure that not just our homes, both other homes, are protected from the likes of them."

"We ensure that they will be put to where they belong and free our world from them," Geum Yong reassured, "With the Sword and Spear of the Four Beasts in the Miserias' hands, taking down Orochi Fangore will be enough for the Kandys and Horologium to seal away Ghidorah if he is freed."

"Good." Dispaira said, "Then that will be as much as we need."

"Question is..." Licorice pondered, "How exactly shall we invade their fortress to end this madness?"

"We got it covered," Mina grinned as one of the good Horsemen presses a button on the main computer, showing the plans.

"So that's the plans." Taffy smirked with pride.

"Here's what we need to do." Bai Long began explaining to them.

"First off, Mephistopheles, Pandora, Loki and Hel have ordered the evil yous to prepare themselves for what's coming," Geum Yong stated, "All we have to do is destroy their world- detroying missile factories so our worlds will be safe from Shinigami's plight."

"Second, we learned that Shinigami is creating a ceremony with the other Ghidorah worshipers who are hiding in the prime world so they can get Ghidorah to the mortal world," Bai Long resumed, "If we can sabotage the ceremony, Ghidorah will not come out."

"But what about grandfather?" Kuromi asked with concern.

"Yeah, we can't let Kuromi's granddad do something like this again if he gets away." Sasuke explained.

"Kuromi, you are half Brightfang yes?" She nodded, "I want you with some of the Raputa and Disastorvayne children to train at a dojo I found in the Neverzone. You will meet a Devilfang named Oculus living there," Bai Lomg instructed, "He will teach you a power to exorcise the evil your grandfather has inflicted on the mutants. Including....himself."

"Himself?" She spoke in confusion, "What do you-?"

"It will be explained in all good time." she continued.

Sasuke held Kuromi's hand tightly, "We'll be with you. Right guys?"

Sakura giggled, "We're gonna be badass like our siblings and parents!"

The portal to the Neverzone was cut open as the children entered the portal.

"We'll see you soon!" The children shouted.

"Good luck!" Kuromi's mother called out.

She was patted as Susanoo smiled, "They'll be okay."

"That we promise." Kougato nodded.

The Brightfang nodded, knowing her child will fulfill her father's sacrifice and wish to take down her grandfather.

"Can I join your gang?" Dmitri suddenly asked Serval and Horatio.

"You want to join us?" Serval asked.

"Dmitri, what's gotten into you?" Natashya asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I want to look cool," he simply answered.

"Perhaps to wipe that smirk off of someone's face, I presume," Miseria chuckled.

"Da." he grinned obviously.

"Hmmm...." Horatio pondered for a moment with his tail wagging.

"If you're joining a gang, then I'm joining them!" Natashya points her thumb over her shoulder to Alternate Ronin's biker gang.

"Oh gods." Sugar giggled, "I guess everyone wants to do a biker gang joining."

"Except not all of us use Dragoncycles or Drakecycles." Kandy giggled in amusement.

"Like some dimension-travelling old man would say, "This is either cool or some shit."," Miseria shrugged.

***

"What do you mean they found a way over here?!" Loki angrily demanded from his soldier.

"I...I don't know!!" The cat soldier yelped when he got punched by the angered Dragontail.

"You should have told us about this or you would end up like the Commission of our world!" He roared furiously.

"Please sir." A bird guard said, "We only just found out about a moment ago."

In anger, the frills flapped up as he roared furiously to the two soldiers.

"YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS!!" he blasts green fire out of his mouth,nearly scorching the yelping guards who fled with some burnt marks on their tail tips.

He growled in anger, trying to calm himself down before the short-haired Miseria enters, massaging his tensed shoulders.

"Loki, you're stressed out." Hel spoke to calm him down.

"I know." He groaned, "All this madness and insanity combined with those fools getting away every time...it just pisses me off."

She stops massaging,crossing her arms in deep thought.

"How is Orochi Fangore's condition and the Ghidorah ceremony?" He asked once he sat down on the chair.

"He talks like he's ready to take on anything," Loki began before rubbing his head, "But something tells me that he's become unstabled."

She sat on his lap as he said that.

"Unstabled? How?" She inquired.

"Maybe...maybe the fusions of his other selves has a bit of a side effect."

He pondered as he continued, "That could infect his sentience and sanity badly."

"Interesting." She said.

"He's becoming more of a beast, like the prime Mina and her insane counterparts," he chuckled.

"A beast that we can have to distract the others so Shinigami could finish the ceremony," Hel concluded with a chuckle.

"He-he-he-he. And maybe...maybe then we will dominate the worlds without worry." he smirked to her.

"I love the way you think, Loki." she blushed before giving him a long deep kiss.

He moaned with delight, returning the kiss.

***

Hel gasps, her saliva dripping down her open mouth when her husband humps her roughly from behind, bruising her clit and her hips with the way he's gripping them.

"Come on....cum," he growled, his fully-clothed body with jeans unzipped humping her nude body on the sofa.

"AGH FUCK!" She moans loudly.

She felt his dick penetrating with each smack into her body.

"So good...so fucking good!" He growled in pleasure.

"Unnnh Loki!" She moans with her bucking.

With a huge thrust, he spills his seed into her as she cries out in pleasure. He pulls himself out of her clit as the fully nude evil Rippletail slumps down on the sofa.

"Any plans on that?" She glances at his hardened dick.

"Heh, what do you think?" He drooled as he bent her ass.

She blushed a bit as she felt her anal rubbed before he shoved it inside her.

She grunted, gripping the arm rest to brace herself from his humping.

"Fuck, I'm going to do the same thing on you when you're done?" She drooled, slumping down on the arm rest as she drooled, feeling euphoric from the fucking.

"I like to see you try when I tire you out!" he chuckled while thrusting.

She moaned and squeaked loudly, her eyes shrunk when he shoved his length into her.

"So fucking tight!" He growled in pleasure while thrusting.

She scratches the sofa till the cotton fillings popped out as the humping grew faster and rougher at each second, her clit dripping with his cum and her juices.

"I'm cumming!" He sighed, feeling her anal while gripping her ass as Hel softly moaned out.

"AGH FUCK YES LOKI!!" she screams as the frill lizard with frills flapped up shot into her anal, her fully wet and mostly tired.

She lied on the couch with pleasure.

"And that leaves me scot-free," he laughed, zipping up a little before making his leave, stepping over Hel's discarded clothes.

"Wake me up when the primes arrive," she purred.

As he smirked and started to zip his pants the rest of the way, he closed the door, leaving her to sleep.

"Loki!" A familiar voice spoke, causing him to yelp and nearly caught his penis on his jeans, wincing a bit.

"What is it, Onimaru!?" He squeaked in pain.

The evil Ronin, who wore a metallic mask designed with fangs and bull-like horns and spiky short hair, steps forward.

"Your king has asked me to fetch you first off." he explained, "Mentioned a surprise for you and your wife. I'd ask your wife to join...but it seems she needs her rest right now."

He sighed, freeing his injured cock, which regenerated from the injury, from the zip before zipping it up, "Alright. I'll tell him I'll tell Hel about this."

He followed the masked Fangtail down the hallway, the door to his and his wife's room being closed by a miniature servant bot.

***

"About time you showed up." Mephistopheles frowned.

"We were busy with something important." Loki protested.

The half dragon only whiffed the scent, smirking, "Your sexual business, I take it?"

He chuckled a bit, "She started it when she kissed me."

His king laughed in reply, resting his head on his hand as he begins to announce.

"Orochi Fangore is becoming more beastly than ever," he began, "Though he can speak and his intelligence is much more like the chimera dinosaurs."

"I see." Loki pondered a bit.

"And it appears that if we can hack into his mind with this," he shows him a headgear, "We can make him attack our prime selves. Including Shinigami when the time comes."

"Oh Memphie..." the half dragon smirked, "I like it when you talk like that."

He then gave the frill lizard the headgear, continuing, "So when Shinigami fails himself, that will mean we take over."

"So uh...how do we get this on him?" Loki asked the dyed hair lizard.

"Simple: You just tell him it's an accessory needed to make him feel like a king."

"And leave the rest to us." She smirked.

"Or you can put it on his main head when he sleeps," Onimaru suggested.

"Yeah, that does work better." Loki pondered with a small grin.

"But I better be careful not to wake him up in his den," he muttered, "I have heard stories of Orochi from when I was a kid."

"Good luck, Loki." Pandora smirked, "You're gonna need it."

He winced upon the last sentence before Mephistopheles spoke, "Now leave. Until your wife is summoned, the meeting's adjourned."

The frill lizard nodded before departing from them.

"I better pray that I don't end up like the maidens Orochi ate before he fused with Fangore," he thought with worry, holding the large headgear in his hand tightly from the tension.

As soon as he was gone, the male with hair took some gray dye, placing it on the fading streak.

"Memphie, you know you're not aging." She spoke to her husband.

"I know, but it makes me look more dignified and mature." He explained.

She chuckled amusingly to herself, the evil Kandy with unkempt cyan hair with half of her head shaved short and having a scar across her nose made a slow motion of her hand, watching a nearby servant bot halting before it began to crunch up and shaped into a cube.

"You're bending training seems to be doing well," Mephistopheles praised.

"All thanks to you guys." She smirked, kissing his cheek.

"After all, I wouldn't be able to learn about myself without you guys spying on my alternate selves." she continued.

"Yes," he chuckled as he motions his fingers at the direction of some slacking guards, both of them yelping when he manipulated their shadows with a power he discovered.

The guards winced and struggled, their bodies forced to move as they heard cricking sounds.

"Sir, please!" One spoke.

"Oooh, so dangerous." Pandora smirked.

"Agh, let go!" The other guard said with fear.

He waved his hands a bit, the guards yelping when they fell as his shadow returned to its usual form.

"Leave..." he spoke calmly, "Pandora and I need to be alone."

The guards shivered and nodded, leaving the door before closing it.

"What's your plans, hmm?" She purred, stroking his muscular arm.

"I have a few ideas written down." he grinned to her.

He took out from his pants pocket a list which she read.

Each written idea she looked at made her grin more and more, speaking, "Oh gods...these are amazing...and stuff like this, you know it turns me on."

Her tail wagged eagerly as she said that, Toffee glancing at her.

"Yes, and that kinky world we discovered is something some of us would really wanna go to in our free time," he laughed amusingly.

She smirked, giving the male a long deep kiss as their tails held one another.

Mephistopheles moaned softly as he held her, the two's tongues intertwining.

The two evil royals kissed passionately as the queen jumped onto him, both of them chuckling as the sound of clothes being removed are heard from outside the throne room.

"Lucky bastards," Evil Ripjaw grumbled after he listened to the lovemaking, kicking a stray screw away.

"Still single and I got nobody!"

He slumped to the wall in annoyance, about to open his pants to masturbate.

"May as well go again." He muttered.

"Ripjaw!" Loki's voice spoke to him.

He yelped in surprise, quickly zipping up his pants as the evil frilled lizard ran to him.

"I wasn't doing anything!" He nervously lied.

"Uh I wasn't asking that." he said to him, "But I do need to know...you know if Orochi's asleep yet?"

"THAT is what you needed me for?" the evil Ripjaw frowned.

"Just answer the fucking question!"

"He's asleep alright after eating a couple the surviving Mina Loveberrys we captured from the other worlds! Still looking for the other surviving Minas, though." He answered with a frown.

"Good!" He spoke, holding the headgear, "That makes it easier since he won't wake up for hours."

He darted away from the purple lizard.

"I need a girlfriend!!" He wailed as he covers his face with his hands.

End of Part 35


	36. Ghidorah's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation commences as the big battle takes its toll with alternates taking on alternates with the god Ghidorah's arrival commencing!

Part 36: Ghidorah's Arrival

Orochi was snoring as he lied in the cavern, satisfied with the devouring his kill like the beast would do.

Orochi would be asleep for hours.

It was hopefully enough for Loki to approach the sleeping Orochi.

The green lizard carefully snuck into the cave, being careful not to kick or step on some twigs and pebbles laying around the cave including being careful not to trigger something to awaken the eight-headed serpent.

"Where's the main head?" He whispered quietly, glancing at the long eight serpentine heads.

He looked at the necks leading to each head, cautious on trying to not to awaken him.

"What did the story say about the main head?" He pondered hard, trying to remember the story of Orochi.

Orochi Fangore yawned in his sleep before changing position with a soft growl, to which Loki notices a mark on the head in front of him.

"That must be the main head," he mutters.

He then slowly crept up to the head with mark, bringing out the headgear device.

He really hoped that it would work, he thought.

Slowly and carefully, he placed the headgear around the head, fastening it with a soft click.

"Yes," he whispered quietly in victory.

As he began to leave, he noticed the beast starting to move a bit, looking fearful slightly.

After a few moments, the body of Orochi lied back down from the turning.

He breathed a sigh of relief, sneaking out of the cavern and hopping into the silencer ship, so named for its silent thrusters when in flight.

"Mission accomplished." He mutters as the ship flew away.

He would hope that this news would be enough for his boss and the others to hear.

***

"You have BABIES!?" Skulker gasped at the sight of Serval and Horatio's babies.

The babies babbled a bit with Serval speaking, "Uh yeah, we did."

"They're adorable when you get to know our babies." Horatio chuckled a bit.

"They are, but I'm worried about their prime alternates," he points out.

"We would give them better education and guardians when they are of the right age," Kusanagi reassured.

"And make sure Lynx and Caruso's babies don't cause trouble." Ryo said to them.

The portal to the Neverzone opened as out stepped the familiar faces, each looking improved with their Neverzone clothing replacements on them.

"You wouldn't believe what we did there," Sasuke grinned, his cursed parts looking improved and in control after his training there.

"I even learned I'm a shadowbender too!" Hikari calls out.

She demonstrated as she used a shadow to manipulate where Kandy was, making her yelp and move a bit.

"I guess one of your grandparents and relatives are shadowbenders," Kandy chuckled as her daughter stops bending.

"Me and Sakura learned plantbending and I learned I have waterbending skills too!" Hotaru spoke out.

She showed her water bending skill on a water bottle, showing it flowing a bit before it landed on the plant nearby, Sakura also demonstrating with the plant rising and leaving a piece of fruit.

"As for us," Sasuke explained, "Kuromi had an excellent job on learning how to control her powers."

The half Devilfang lit some green flames in her hands before extinguishing them.

"It was tough at first but then, during the training, I felt like my father was with me to say he is proud that I am the daughter of Incubus," she smiled warmly.

"Yeah, we even saw his spirit when we helped save a town from a monster from the frozen dimension," Sasuke said, "Where time is completely frozen."

"Wait, there's actually a time freezing place?" Rasticore realized.

"Yes, but the important thing is, thanks to the training, we're ready now." Hikari smiled.

"Excellent," Bai Long praised with a proud smile.

"Now that you have finally learned the ways of controlling your powers and obtaining new abilities, we would be able to counterattack Mephistopheles and his army."

"But Grandfather is mine when I see him," Kuromi vowed seriously, "I want to avenge my father who sacrificed his life to protect me and mother."

"Very well." Kogahime nodded.

"Did you find a way to the fortress?" Sakura asked them.

"After studying the plans, we have." Taffy said to them.

"Though, our ways would catch the guards off guard," Aksha said as the lizard counterparts from the past timelines got their weapons ready.

"Brains over brawn," Django laughed heartily.

Meea only smirked, "I suppose we could create a distraction to lead the guards away from them when you make your move to the big metal building."

"And we can hack into their systems so their technology can turn against them," Aaqu said as the Seppurans nodded.

"Seppura forever," Blitz praised.

They cheered, eager and ready to make their move.

"The job is going to be heavy and bump, but we can fight through this," Tetsuro said, looking determined.

"After all that training," Kaida smiled, "I'm sure we're ready to face this evil together."

Susanoo proudly grinned, "And we'll be there to back you up."

"Now that each of us are blessed by the gods," Druaga said, preparing herself for the inevitable.

"Yeah, Shinigami would be surprised of what the Eternaltails from other worlds can do," Rocky nodded.

They knew that this would be the day, the day to make sure the worlds would be saved from the likes of them and they would do what it would take to save it.

***

The guards marched around, patrolling for any signs of the rebels. And any intruders who would dare enter the fortress.

It was then that a loud noise startled some of them.

"What the hell?" A masked guard wearing a wolf-shaped headgear peered out of the window.

"Look out!" A watchdog shouted just as some fireballs hit the wall they were on.

They screamed with some hit and killed while the others fled.

"INVADERS!" one shouted, "WE HAVE TO ATTACK!"

A few fired at where the shooters were sending the fireballs.

"Where the hell are these fireballs coming from?" A female guard shouted

The wolf shaped headgear guard looked angrily at the situation.

"These fireballs are....firebended," he looked closely.

A roar is heard and a phoenix-looking kaiju swoops down, breathing fire upon the wall as the guards fled, causing the wolf-shaped headgear guard captain to crash onto the ground, his mask broken to reveal that he is an evil version of Talon Raventalon.

"Oh man!" He groaned.

Monstrous roars alongside dinosaur roars are heard as the kaijus and dinosaurs charged in.

The beasts roared as the kaiju Toffee, Xiaucoatl spoke, "How dare you and your minions invade our worlds!"

The two headed kaiju shouted, "We'll make you see how YOU like it with invaders invading your world!"

The enemies scream as the kaijus smashed through the walls of the fortress, roaring and blasting energies from their mouths and back spikes to shoot down the jets and such.

"Okay, the guards are distracted!" Miseria said to Dispaira as they zoomed down on Shirokage.

"Time to take out the trash." Dispaira smirked as they went toward the now unguarded entryway.

"Let's just hope Licorice doesn't screw up when he flies down," Miseria said to her alternate.

"What do you mean?" She asked with concern.

They heard his yelping as he struggled to cling on.

"Dammit, Tsukikage!" he spoke as he struggled to keep focus, "I thought we were over this!"

"That clarifies it," Dispaira sighed in defeat before they zoomed downward.

Aerosmite, in his Beastal form, swoops down and smacks his wings forward to deliver powerful gusts of winds that sends the vehicles and guards flying.

"You guys should learn to cool off." He remarked with a sly grin.

As that was happening, Licorice gripped hard on the Dragoncycle, shouting, "Tsukikage, listen! If we don't learn to work together, then everyone and everything we know and care about will be dead! Do you want that?!"

The skeletal Dragoncycle obliged, understanding what he's saying and growled in reply.

"It's not his fault, its the way your driving," Draxx called out on Tracer, "Your too tense when it comes to riding."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"He's right, Licorice." she explained as she flew next to him, "You need to relax when riding the Dragoncycle. I mean I know you ride it professionally, but you still have a bit of tension on you during the driving."

"I....I do?" He looks down at his hands that are tensely gripping the horns.

"I know you never ridden a Dragoncycle before, we all do!" She reasoned, gesturing to herself, Draxx and Sugar.

"But we learned overtime." she continued, "And the more we learned, the more we can ride together."

"Besides, you have us to be with. And if you get stressed out, at least talk to us." Draxx softly grinned.

The alternate Toffee slowly realizes what he meant as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, calming himself as his grip relaxes on the horns.

"I understand," he muttered before he zooms downward.

The two, as if in sync, flew downward, his Royal Mewberty form activated as the two in armor zoomed down together.

"Licorice?" Dispaira spoke as she noticed the two zooming passed her without struggling.

"There's the one who's got trouble with his Dragoncycle!" A guard shouted, "FIRE!!"

However, the alternate lizard on Dragoncycle swiftly evaded.

"What the-?" He and his men screamed when Tsukikage blasted black fire upon their stations.

"I'm doing it! I really got the hang of it!!" He shouted to his friends and wife.

He grinned with a soft laugh as Tsukikage grinned proudly to his master.

Both were now two in one in heart.

"TAKE THIS!" Toffee shouted as he used his powers

The foes charging and shouting were paralyzed by the Septarian's shadowbending technique, each wincing and paralyzed by it.

"Okay, Tribals, go nuts!" Shino com linked to the past dimension lizards as Zeus bashes through enemy lines with his bulk.

"Weird that this world's evil us-es are not among them," Star spoke out.

"They must be up to something," Bai Long suggested while slashing down the evil Woolett soldiers with his large katanas and bloodbending.

The good Horsemen quickly dashed through a few Mewman fighters as they were hit and killed.

"But what?" Touwa pondered.

"We...we have to keep them away from the fortress!" The female guard shouted before the Frostfangs used their ice breaths.

Their screams died out the moment the icy gases hit them, freezing them completely as the Wintertails and Frostfangs used their ice powers on the enemies.

"Watch and learn, woolett," Puma cracked her knuckles as her family with some Groundtail recruits cracked their joints, "Here is the reason why Groundtails are better fighters than wooletts."

"I know, your ancestors were gladiators," Kelly frowned.

The ground pieces were lifted with some spikes shooting out. A few that didn't evade were hit by the rocks shaping like spears and shot to them.

"How'd you like that, huh?" Rocky smirked, "That's my grandma!"

The blind chief laughed heartily before she and her men pounded the ground rhythmically, causing lava to bubble and ooze out of the cracks.

"We can bend metal and earth," Panther motions his arms to make the lava blast out and ooze all over the giant robots and machinery, "But we can bend LAVA!!"

The ground was broken as lava began pouring up a bit, the good guys who can bend lava beginning to rise the lava upward and toward the enemies.

Druaga laughed as she used some plant vines to grip some people.

"This is TOO EASY!!" She smacked a small Woolett soldier with her tail before she grabbed one by the neck, suffocating the soldier until he passed out with a blue face.

Star and Marco, meanwhile, turned beastal as the two zoomed and smashed through the evil soldiers that were monsters.

Monsters who were ironically truly evil.

"TAKE THIS!" Star shouted, "NARWHAL BLAST!!"

The giant soldiers cried out when they got hit while one of them got lifted upward by Mariposa, her jaguar form activating the moment her arms turned into jaguar paws.

"Let it RIP!" she threw him onto the robots, exploding on contact.

Meteora, in her beastal form, charged as she slashed the robots nearby, blowing them up.

"You remind me too much of Gemini and St. Olga!" She growled.

"Take a chill pill, man!" Shira called out as the female Shino activates her chainsaw katana and slashed the watch towers down.

As they were busy fighting the soldiers, loud thumping was heard.

"Its him," Geum Yong gasped in horror.

"Shit!" Rasticora frowned.

"Get ready!" the good Hyacinth spoke.

A gigantic shape approaches, the eight heads slithering about like writhing snakes until it came into view, revealing a very familiar face on each eight heads.

"THAT....is what our Fangore fused to!?" Lilac gasped in utter horror while his sister smacks down an adult soldier with her Neverzone skills.

"Oh no!" Helen shivered as she noticed.

"Orochi!" They spoke in shock.

"Yes...Orochi..." a familiar older adult and British accent voice spoke.

They looked as they saw what seemed to be a familiar older looking woman with hair let down, but in the attire from St. Olga's.

The one person who the Miserias truly hated.

"Heinous!?" Star and Marco's group gasped.

Umbra and Deathlok growled with hatred at the sight of her while the Miserias minus Dispaira growled with hateful rage.

"Someone restrain me!" Filch barked as Lobo and King grabbed onto her and Clawdia's coats.

As they growled in anger, Heinous only smirked, "So you plan to eliminate us one by one, do you? Well I have some news for you."

"As we speak, Shinigami's already started conquering the prime world. And it'll be too late for you to do anything about it. Isn't that right, Cruella dear brother?" she continued while looking back.

Taiga only looked stunned at his older counterpart, him smirking with a prideful look as he chuckled, "Obviously it would, sis."

"YOOOOOUUUU!!" Hades shouted in fury.

He nearly pounced on them when half of the resistance fighters were hit by tranquilizer darts, all of them falling unconscious.

"Guys!" Tom, in his minotaur form, shouted.

"Not good!" Mariposa in her jaguar form gasped.

"You little-!" Marco growled in his beastal form.

The headpiece on the main Orochi Fangore head activated. With a screech, all eight heads bent down and slithered through the city like actual serpents.

"Guys! FALL BACK!!" Serval shouted as he revved Skulker to the max, causing his Dragoncycle to roar out fire before taking into the sky.

"Oh no!" Karamel spoke with fear before he was dragged by Taffy.

As they evaded the heads, the frill lizard woman glared, "We need to take him out fast!"

"Yeah, those two are just cowards!" Miserable stated at Taiga and Heinous.

"Cowards!?" They snapped, seemingly offended.

"I can see you two carry weapons," Ryusuke glared as he with the demon hunters began to approach them, "I ever wonder if the girls and boys of those labor camp prisons have ever seen the deans DRAW a sword before!"

The evil soldiers murmured, realizing what he meant.

"Your two swords...and our knives," the Japanese Rasticore pulled out his knife, "Let's go!"

"CHARGE!!" Rasticora shouted as they charged.

The hesitant deans try to take out their weapons, only for them to clumsily drop the blades given to them which results in them getting dogpiled by the heroes.

"Oh come on!" Kisame drawled mockingly, "You two got no problem BOSSING AROUND some little girls and dumb clockworks!"

"Yeah! It's not criminal to be an individual!" Marco shouted to them.

Both hearing the words of Marco's started looking furious.

"Sorry, Heinous and Dreadful," Bai Long said with a glare, "But considering you two are from a world where Meteora and Taiga never got reborn, you two are just bark and no bite!"

The resistance soldiers slammed heavy cuffs onto their wrists.

"The princes and princesses of the formerly oppressed St. Olga's and St. Gemini will know how cowardly the tyrants of those schools are once we put you in your place," he beckons the soldiers to take them away, "Have them interrogated!"

"You can't do this to us!" The male shouted.

"We'll have revenge!" Heinous shouted as they were pulled away.

"Justice is served." Miseria and Hades mockingly spoke.

"I don't think you two won't get revenge," Blind Mina smirked as a few Good Solarian soldiers locked them into cages.

"Our prisons are highly more advanced than any prisons here in Echo Creek Zero," Good Hyacinth smirked.

"And we're to ensure that you never break out." the rebel soldier spoke to the two.

Orochi Fangore howled, picking up the unconscious heroes into his mouths and carrying them away.

"NO!" Minerva shouted in fear.

"He's taking them to his cave!" Cleo points out, "I think something's controlling him!"

"Precisely," a much evil Toffee's voice is heard.

They yelped upon hearing the voice as out stepped the lizard in the armor Toffee once wore when he was originally general.

"Mephistopheles, we meet again." Toffee frowned to him.

The evil versions stepped out from behind him, all of them smirking.

"Having Orochi distract you to have Shinigami invade your world was a cinch," Hel smirked, "But its a shame he wouldn't know what's coming to him."

"What are you talking about?" Kuromi spoke.

"We'd tell you..." Loki spoke before speaking darkly, "But then we'll have to kill you."

Half of the alternate and rebel army seemed to hesitate a little when a green blast knocked the evil counterparts down as some shapes flew by.

"We'll take care of Grandfather!" Kuromi shouted, carrying the younger Raputa and Disastorvayne children in her arms.

"You take care of the evil you's!" Elias shouted.

As they flew onward, the counterparts glared at one another.

"We meet again." The half dragon with half hair shaved off flipping her hair smirked, "Too bad whatever plans will happen to you fools, let alone Shinigami, will fail."

"And we're here to make sure we stop you!" Miseria snapped with a death glare.

"Oh, and how would you do that?" Hel mocked as the soldiers aimed their blasters at them.

"You're outnumbered. And your friends will be devoured," Stalin smirked.

"Oh really?" Ren smirked slyly.

The evil Dmitri seemed confused until he was whacked from behind by Aksha and the other cave lizards and those from dimensions whose timelines are in the past.

"SURPRISE!!" Jamaq shouted with his scary face, the cave lizards' group tackling them down.

"What in the-!" Some guards screamed when they were suddenly grabbed by a gray Asian dragon with black hair and a black dragon mask on its forehead.

"Miseria, Dispaira, you go and stop Orochi Fangore from devouring them!" The Russian Miseria from the War World shouted.

"And hurry, please!" Meea shouted with worry.

In a quick swift motion, the few that remained watched as the four prime Septarians hurried after Fangore Orochi.

"Be careful!" Miseria called out, getting onto Umbra as she with her siblings and the rest of her friends sped to where the eight-headed serpent took the rest of their friends.

"Be careful! Orochi gains his powers from the full moon!" Geum Yong shouted.

"I have to help them!" Susanoo said, getting onto Leonidas and zooming after them.

"Susanoo!" Kusanagi and Osiris shouted, chasing after him.

"Wait!" his wife called out with worry.

They could only hope that they would be all right.

***

"Where is he?" she muttered, "Where's my grandfather at?"

They reached to the battlegrounds of where the living and the undead once fought. The snow raptor mixes with them chittered, glancing around nervously with the pets looking anxious.

"Look!" Sasuke points to what looked to be red light glowing from the top of a mountain.

"Oh gods." Elias realized.

"That must mean..." Sasuke frowned.

On the top of the mountain, the corrupted Devilfang chanted in a dark demonic voice as the Ghidorah marks on ripped skins of those blessed by the three-headed dragon god glowed brightly with evil light.

A much larger Ghidorah symbol appears in front of him.

"Grandfather, NO!!" Kuromi shouted as she and her group flew and ran to the makeshift altar.

"Don't you dare!" Hikari shouted as they hurried, hoping to stop him.

High-pitched screeching could be heard from the giant Ghidorah symbol as something began to emerge from the dark portal.

"Yes, Lord Ghidorah! ARISE!!" Shinigami shouted with glee.

"We're too late," Sasuke whispered in utter fear.

The high-pitched roaring can be hear as something began to interrupt whatever is coming out.

"Ghidorah..." Hotaru spoke with worry.

A large serpentine dragon head emerged, having what appeared to be a peculiar queen with lightning cheek marks stabbing its forehead as the other two heads struggled with the other beings sent to Hell.

"SOLARIA!?" the kids gasped in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TRAITOR!?" Shinigami yelled at the Solaria spirit.

"I won't let you destroy the living world, Lord Ghidorah!" Solaria shouted as she stabs her master's main head.

"I TAKE YOUR SOUL TO HELL AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" he snapped to her.

"Impossible!" Shinigami spoke in shock.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER, GHIDORAH!" came the voice of Mina Loveberry.

They watched in surprise as the spirits tackled the giant beast with Solaria struggling with the main head.

The three-headed dragon roared furiously, emitting an electrical shock wave from his body that sent the spirits flying to where Kuromi's group stood, groaning from the electrical charge.

"Foolish Solaria!" Ghidorah glared at the Solarian queen who got to her feet, "Have you not told Mina and her Solarians the truth of what they truly are and who they truly served!?"

The Solarian and Mina spirits were flabbergasted by what he said, glancing to the hesitant queen.

"Oh that's right, she never spoke about it, even in her eternal damnation." he said to them, "That's right...Solarians are actually Ghidorians."

"Wh...what?!" Mina spoke in shock, "Solaria, tell me it isn't true!"

She held her arm with sadness, speaking, "Yes, Mina...I'm afraid it's true."

Her warriors were struck by her words as she confesses.

"Before I became what I am and made you who you are....I announced my faith to the only being who created us. The Devil the Septarians feared. The Dragon God of Hell, Ghidorah."

She pulled down a bit of her tunic to reveal the familiar Ghidorah mark on her chest as the Ghidorian spirits gasped in disbelief.

"And it was through Ghidorah I became a very powerful Queen." she finished.

The horrified spirits were stunned by her confessions as the gigantic three-headed dragon god emerges from the gateway, roaring with wings spread wide open as the entire world hears his cry.

Hell on Earthni has arrived.

End of Part 36


	37. Battle of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic battle between the heroes and villains prepares for the grand finale with the fate of the many worlds in the fate of their hands. Who would win? Will good triumph over evil?

Chapter 37: Battle of the Gods

The skies turn a bloody red with vicious lightning streaking across the sky when the evil god of Hell unleashed a high-pitched, bone-chilling roar from all three heads, his massive wings flapped outward as if he could enshroud the world into eternal darkness with those wings.

The citizens saw the giant dragon god, paralyzed by fear, shock and awe that the Devil feared by the Septarians and dragons is actually a monster normally created by Japanese film makers.

And he turns out to be real and a god at that.

The Black Dragon of Death chuckled victoriously at the sight while Kuromi, Hikari and Sasuke stared in utter horror at the demon god with the Solarian ghosts gazing up with fear.

"You worship a monster god?" Mina whispered to Solaria in horror and betrayal.

She paused with a serious look before sadly speaking, "It's true. I had."

The Solarians were horrified when they heard this. Their queen, the queen who had hated monsters actually had worshiped a god of monsters.

Worst, they were not warriors created by Mewnian magic. But warriors created by the evil powers of an evil dragon god.

"You lied to us!" Mina shouts, "You lied to us all!"

In fury, Mina hulked up as she screamed

One of Ghidorah's heads turned to her, eyes glowing bright red. The hulked up soul suddenly felt gravity gave way, smashing her into the ground as she gasped from the pain.

"Have you forgotten that your powers are linked to ME!?" Ghidorah's eyes brighten up again, forcing the tortured soul into the ground as she screams in agony.

She grunted as the soul screeched in agony.

"I can easily take it away just as I can easily destroy your soul, Loveberry!" The head glares.

The woman screams again, feeling herself getting crushed by Ghidorah's gravity attack.

The Ghidorians stared helplessly, unsure whether to help her or not. If they did, they would suffer the same fate as her's.

"This is the karma for turning these people into bloodthirsty killers!" Kuromi yelled at Solaria in anger, "Not to mention monsters too!"

"I know." She spoke sadly, "And I know that if I lose my soul, I can go down with a fight!"

"You truly are a fool!" Shinigami spoke to her, "Your soul will be destroyed before you even get a chance to do so!"

The Ghidorian queen began to grow serious, glancing to where Mina's tortured soul is about to be crushed into particles by Ghidorah's power.

"I may have brought shame to the warrior name," she began, touching her Ghidorah mark, "But at least I can do something to make this right."

"And we're making sure that the worlds don't end, grandfather!" Kuromi shouted

The group headed to Shinigami and the god as she continued, "This ends now!"

Solaria meanwhile struggled to hold the heads down, knowing that any second, she would permanently be destroyed by the very thing she worshiped in secret as the other Solarian souls watched.

"You guys wanna be REAL heroes!?" Sasuke charged up his cursed arm with green energy, "Then try fighting the REAL bad guys!"

"Yeah!" They shouted as Shinigami was hit by the attack.

The dragon screeched in pain while the souls, knowing they needed to end it with all their might, flew toward the screeching god and villain.

As Solaria struggled more, she shouted, "Mina...I am sorry for all of this...you may be too far gone to understand anything, IF you can understand at all...but know that despite you all Solarians and Ghidorians...I DID care for you like you were family."

The heads held glowed with their eyes, Solaria screaming as she was smashed down, the soul next to the disappearing soul of Mina

"Goodbye, you two." The head about to finish them off spoke, "A pity that nothing left from you Ghidorians will remain."

The blast headed to Solaria and Mina, both knowing that their fates were sealed.

"Eclipsa...." was all the soul closing her eyes to accept her fate spoke.

The blast headed down, the beast having fired at where they stood.

When the smoke cleared, however, the head looked stunned, shouting, "WHAT!?"

There, standing in front of the souls were the glowing pure souls of the fallen queens, protecting the souls.

"Leave my daughter be!" Skywynne shouts

"She may cause problems," Festivia began, "But destroying their souls is just too much!"

The two were stunned at what they had seen as did the furious god.

Meanwhile, Shinigami attacked the group with Kuromi glaring. Her grandfather had to be stopped

"You're just like that traitor of a son!" He roared, shooting his evil green energies at her, to which she blocked with her own, "He turned against when I announced that you will be my prodigy! If he hadn't gotten in the way, you would have become the granddaughter of the Black Dragon of Death!"

He blasted her one last time. However, the smoke clears to show her having summoned a forcefield to protect herself.

"I maybe the Black Dragon of Death, Shinigami's granddaughter...," her hands charged up with power, "But Sasuke, the queen, her family and my mother always reminded me that I am my father's daughter!"

"I will be known as the daughter of Incubus!" She blasted him, sending him crashing into a rock as he grunted.

"Kuromi....," Sasuke smiled with pride at her speech.

"And with that, grandfather, I won't be lost like you!"

The black flames hit him hard, him screeching.

"Where the hell is Orochi Fangore when I need him?!" He snapped while in pain

The very mention of the other Fangore made Sasuke and Hikari turn to the scissors they held.

They hoped their families and alternates are able to save the rest from Orochi Fangore.

And the Kandys, with all their training, can seal away Ghidorah with Horo's help.

***

"At last!" The beast roars, "REVENGE!!"

The fires and ice hit the city as people ran and screamed, Ludwig almost hit by the attacks

"I guess Mirage's crazy dreams turn out to be true!" He gulped, never believing that the Rippletail seer was TRULY a seer.

The wraiths and shades quickly guided the citizens to safety when suddenly, portals opened and out came the Original Benders, the megalodon leaping out of the creek to bend a massive turret of water directly at Ghidorah.

"The megalodon," Xander gaped in awe as the giant shark splashes into the water.

"Holy crap!" Was all that the small bird said

The waters were splashed at the enemy from the megalodon

"You!" The lead Orochi head glared

Miseria and Dispaira, the two Miserias riding on Shirokage, zoomed toward the eight-headed behemoth with their immortal-killing weapons in hand.

"Do you see the others he captured?" She asked her alternate as she flew her Dragoncycle.

"Yeah, on his back," she replied.

"We have to save them." The prime Rippletail spoke

"Let's do it!" Dispaira said as they headed onward to the fiend

The Orochi heads roared, two of them lunging at them to which Dispaira turned Shirokage around, barrel rolling while dodging the heads until Miseria leapt off from behind Dispaira, free falling directly to the monster while transforming into her Beastal form.

"Hercules may have screwed up while fighting the hydra!" She clutched her Sword of the Four Beasts tightly, "But too bad you can't regenerate from this sword's effects!"

She hit the side as he screeched, her blade glowing as she did so

"Miseria!" Rasticore shouting, riding on Deathlok as the carnotaurus bit down on Orochi Fangore's front foot.

"Rast!" She alarmed, pointing at one of the heads slithering towards him.

The head fired at him as he and Deathlok evaded, the frill lizard tossed toward the head's snout, him struggling a bit

The head roared, trying to shake him but Rasticore, easily startled, held on tightly.

"Can you at least try to ATTACK IT!!?" Shino, in his beastal form, chomps down on the head's snout, inches away from his father.

"Watch it!" He shouts with tail evading.

"You hitting me?" The head he was on chuckled in amusement, "You truly are pathetic as you are fat."

That only made the frill lizard, frills flapping up, furious to the head

"That TEARS IT!!" He instantly breathed his green fire breath onto the head's face, making it cry out in agony, the other heads alerted until Loki, flying a jet, growled in frustration as the other jets flown by the evil alternates joined in.

"I am sick and tired of the fat remarks!" He growled, I'm not....FAAAAT!"

He transformed to his beastal form as he slashed the eye

As the head screeched, the jets flew toward the scene with Loki speaking, "There they are!"

"Attack the ones interfering with Orochi Fangore and Ghidorah!" Mephistopheles ordered, "Shinigami maybe failing on his duty on this world."

"Right!" They spoke as the jets headed to the scene

The jets fired, the crowd screaming and evacuating from the place as Kandy with her counterparts arriving quickly used their bending skills, leading the energy lasers away from the crowd.

"Here's a little something I learned from the Original Waterbender!" Opal motioned her arms gracefully, the water from the grass being brought out as they wither, as she slashes and blasts at the oncoming jets.

"Don't leave us behind!" As if on cue, the megalodon leapt out and together, they blasted the enemy jets down.

"This is great!" Karamel smirked.

"I know!" Kaki smiled, "And with us doing it together, the villains will surely be taken down."

The waters bended as the water spears hit the targets

"You're the only one who can bend," Pandora flew out and shifted her fingers, making the rocks jut out to catch them by surprise but was countered by Koko shooting lightning out of her hands.

"Interesting," she said while firing the bigger rocks back, "But not enough!"

She instantly brought her hands into a grip position, the Kandys and the others nearby yelping when they suddenly go stiff.

"Bloodbending," Eclipsa grunted, trying to get out of the grip.

"Agh! Can't move!" Karamel replied as he struggled 

The evil dragon laughed as she smirked, "Sucks to be you then."

"But you forgot me," Toffee suddenly appeared behind her.

Before she could put her bloodbending grip on him, he motions his arms, his shadow gripping her's as she froze instantly.

"So you learned the true power of the Phagetails?" She grunted.

"I have." The smirking lizard spoke.

After a moment, his face became scary as he shouts, "SURPRISE!"

Before Pandora could react, Kushina jumps out from behind him and launches a kick at her, a piece of her shadow turning into smoke that sent her crashing into a wall, her bloodbending grip loosened as the others fell with relieved gasps.

"Dammit." Pandora groans

The evil Rippletail ejected from the jet, heading on to the battle itself as she screeched

"You're all dead!" Hel shouts

The lycan versions, however, jumped to her as they in their were forms roared

"You bitch!" The counterpart of Miseria snapped, "We won't let you!"

She smacks her away with her metal tail and kicked at the other two werewolves away from her.

"I have no time for this!" She growled.

She was suddenly bashed into the face by a robotic suit worn by Mako, the mermaid alternate of Miseria.

"What?!" She growled

"Time's up, other me." She smirked as the evil Rippletail was slammed downward 

Loki, watching his comrades all fallen, looked fearful, speaking, "I think I'll just sneak away."

"Oh Loki!" Came the voice of Meteora, him noticing the half monster landing in front of the jet he was in

"Oh fuck no!" He gulped, finger twitching to press the eject button.

The ejection seat activated as he was out with Meteora breaking the jet

"They aren't the only ones who have bending powers!" Loki shot his arms upward, summoning roots and vines that struck out and tangled up those who are in their way as they yelped.

"Dang it!" Star spoke as she struggled 

"Oh hell no!" Hades growled as he furiously used the bending powers, attacking Loki

He instantly breathed fire at them, combining his paralyzing roar to stunned a few without noticing Baal approaching from behind him.

Baal then slammed his paw at the evil frill lizard, him crashed to the ground

"Hmph. You're not as terrifying as those Jeagers who hunt us back home," he scoffed, picking up his evil alternate by the tail.

The evil counterparts glared with Loki shivering in fear, terrified of what they would do

"Give it up, Mephistopheles!" Bai Long shouted as he and the entire resistance from their world surrounds them, weapons drawn.

"Its over," Geum Yong finished with a glare.

"Unless you guys wanna be broken apart to limbs." Marco smirked

"Guess the evil Rasticore, despite him very smart, truly is a coward." Tom smirked as Loki sweated

Mephistopheles scowled, knowing his strategies are ruined by this until he hears Ghidorah and Orochi Fangore roaring.

"Where is your Galaxyfang friend?" He smirked slyly.

"Helping the kids obviously!" Moon spoke with her undaunted look before quietly muttering, "I hope."

"I see," he smirked until his eyes glowed, activating his genjutsu ability to which the Toffee and Kushina alternates instantly recognized.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Toffee shouted.

"Turn away!" Kushina shouts as most looked away

"Wait what?" Ludo and Talon spoke in confusion

They instantly looked into his eyes and they yelped, seeing something forming in their view.

"Morons," Shino frowned when they screamed at the sight of their nightmares.

***

Horo grunted, using his time-stopping powers to allow the citizens to flee just before Ghidorah blasted lightning at where they stood.

He struggled a bit while looking exhausted 

Once it was all clear, the Galaxyfang moved away as the blast hit the empty area

"Horo!" Blitz and Seth sped by thanks to their raptor speed, picking him up and putting him under the cover of a building to hide from Ghidorah's view.

"Kanashimi...she must seal him away...," he struggled.

"We need her here first!" Seth said with worry

The dragon panted in exhaustion, knowing he spent his energy on using his time powers to help give the people time to escape.

"Let me see.....my mother.....before my destiny is fulfilled...," he requested.

The two then realized, having a feeling that it might be it...that the last Galaxyfang will perish soon.

"Of course." They simply said

The Raptortails instantly took him to where the knights are.

The Orochi Fangore roared, trying to catch Miseria, Rasticore and Dispaira with his eight heads but somehow, the two Miseria were able to chop off two of his heads.

"Damn you!" He roared as the severed heads slumped a bit.

"Two down," Dispaira said

"And here is number three!" Miseria screeched, her slashing the third head

The head screeched in agony, falling down to join the rest of its brethren.

"Piece of cake," she said as Dispaira picks her up by the arm when she zooms by on her cycle, "Its like fighting Fangore all over again."

"Yep." They said as Draxx, Sugar, and Licorice arrived on the Dragoncycles, them flying to distract the heads as Rasticore pulled the fourth head with Miseria slashing it off

"Ghidorah!" The beast shouted for the god.

The evil god heard him but was then interrupted by blasts from the spirits of the previous queens that had formed and appeared.

"WHAT!? he growled as the previous queens glared.

"You will not take over this world." Comet spoke.

"That's right, you ass!" Crescentia said with a glare.

"There is no room for you!" Skywynne shouted.

Estrella nodded, showing a painting portrait art of her reply, which was an art sketch of the gods being terrible beings.

"Like yeah, you're totally not cool." Festivia scoffed.

"Right, and the world's not ready to end." Jushtin spoke seriously.

"You're more of a downer than I am." Dirhhennia said in her melancholy tone.

"Um, and some people are needed." Celena meekly replied.

"Tell me, what is red and immortal all over?" Rhina asked, "Your corpse if you don't back off."

"Do you honestly think you can take on the Dragon God of Hell!?" He boomed, "I was the sole reason Solaria became powerful if it weren't for her loyalty and request to create the Ghidorians!"

"And speaking of that," the second head's eyes glowed bright, making the Solarian souls screech in pain, "I can control them as if I was a bloodbender!"

They screamed and struggled, their bodies twitching as Sasuke realized, "Oh this is NOT good."

"You think?!" The others replied.

As that was happening, Seth and Blitz carried the weak Galaxyfang over to where Selene was at.

"Horo!" She gasped in shock, seeing her adoptive son looking weak.

He smiled wearily at her, not wanting to worry her through his pain, "It is time.....to seal away the demon."

"Where's mom at?!" Sasuke spoke with concern.

"There!" They pointed as the half dragon with counterparts arrived to the scene, the half breeds of different dimensions coming together as did Star and Marco on Nachos.

"You are a fool." Ghidorah frowned, "Star Butterfly. Why do you help the Septarians and the Eternaltail? THEY were the reason for the entire mess that happened with Earth and Mewni's fusion and your hate of magic, remember?"

"Yes, I know!" Star replied with a serious look, "I caused magic to be destroyed, I caused countless beings that depended on magic to no longer exist, and I caused many problems. And I abandoned my family just to stay with Marco forever."

"As did I, especially with me being a jerk and idiot while on Mewni!" Marco explained, "But even after Mewni and Earth fused, there HAD been consequences."

Star then sighed, "The government and military tried to find and take all the monsters away the day before the Sparktail incident, and Marco and I almost got killed by them because of our actions. But after the Sparktails incident with Kandy's near suicide, we both learned to start learning from our actions."

"Actions that WE were responsible for." Marco stated, "And after magic got restored permanently, we learned our lessons big time."

"I'm just glad Kandy and Toffee settled everything with the president and military after we restored magic." Star smiled, "And speaking of which..."

She pointed to the Kandys who looked determined.

"You kids have the guts of a real croc!!" Puma and her Groundtails with the Original Earthbender pounded the earth, creating earthquakes and avalanches of launched rocks to where Ghidorah are.

"You have GOT to teach me bending!" Marco called out.

She chuckled as the Hottails with the Original Firebender came through the flames that went around.

"Don't leave us out of the fun!" The Swifttails with Aerosmite and Squall in the lead and the Original Airbender blasted a massive maelstrom that bashes the god straight at Orochi Fangore, the two behemoths crashing into one another as they cry out.

The Original Waterbender splashed on to the scene with most of the Rippletails splashing through the waters, each eager.

"And us as well!" Mirage grinned.

Opal's eyes glowed when she clenches her hands, turning the tsunami into a giant spiked ice wall that pierced into their sides as the beasts yelled out.

"Kandy!!" Miseria shouted.

The half dragon looked seriously to her friend, nodding a bit.

"Here goes nothing!" She concentrated deeply, the other Kandys following her until they finally entered their Eternal State, eyes glowing.

"Kandy," Susanoo smiled while punching down a mutant.

"Be careful." Kougato slashing another mutant grinned.

The half dragon nodded before she with her other selves glowed brightly, shining as the god screeched.

Earth, fire, air, water, and all of the elements projected all around them before they set their sights on Ghidorah, wrapping him up in an elemental chain that prevents him from moving.

"NO!!" Shinigami yelled, zooming forward.

However, Geum Yong tackled him down, his hand placed on his forehead.

"I may have Avalar's bloodline in me," he began, "But he DID give me this power for something good."

The two started glowing as Shinigami struggled, "No! What are you-?"

"YOU ARE FOOLISH!!" The middle head fired, one heading to where the good Fangore, Bai Long, was at.

"LOOK OUT!" Umi shouted to him.

He noticed as he gasped and cowered, preparing for impact of the flames.

It was at that moment something zoomed, snatching him away, the attack missing.

"What?" He looks up to see a face he never expected to see from his own world.

"Ash?" He whispered as the Dusttail puts him down.

"Dad!" Mizuko jumped onto her father in a grateful hug.

He was put down as the nicer Dusttail spoke, "You...you saved me. After all your anger and hurt. Why?"

He sighed, smiling a bit, "Despite everything my father did in my world.....I can't let you stand by and get hurt."

He smiled softly to the alternate son, hugging him carefully.

"Thank you." was all he said.

Peppa, the Quasar verse's Kandy, sliced her hands down as a gigantic portal appeared behind Ghidorah.

"Oh no you don't!" The Orochi Fangore, with only four heads, charged at her.

The beast roared as she gasped, noticing him charging.

"IF HE GOES, HE WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE!!" he roared.

Shun, the Kung Fu Kandy, suddenly appeared on the main head using dustbending to teleport, placed her hand on his head as he screams, feeling his energy getting taken away.

For Shinigami, the Black Dragon of Death's dark powers faded from his body as his black scales began to crack, shattering to reveal a purple Devilfang dragon underneath the demonic shell.

"Grandfather....," Kuromi scowled as Susanoo drops him.

They looked at the unconscious body as Sasuke picked him up.

"So this is his true form?" He asked.

"He maybe a purple dragon, but he doesn't have Avalar's hereditary," she said as she places her hands on her grandfather's chest, creating green energy chains that will hold him down.

"Such a shame he became lost in the darkest forms of Devilfang magic."

As she said that, Toffee and Rasticore finally arrived to the scene as they saw the fallen foes with Ghidorah struggling.

"Hurry, Kandys!" Rasticore and Toffee shouted as they arrived.

"You maybe the god of Hell, but we will make sure you will never enter the Mortal Realm to bring forth Hell onto it!" 

Horo shouted as he uses what's left of his power, blasting at Ghidorah as the god begins to be pushed back by the Kandys bending and Horo's time powers.

The Eternal Fangtails used their powers, blasting the screeching god back.

He snapped and struggled, "THERE WILL BE OTHERS! ONE DAY, THE DAY OF DEATH AND MY REIGN WILL COME ONCE MORE! YOU WILL NEVER BE TRULY RID OF ME!! LIGHT AND DARK IS AN ETERNAL STRUGGLE!!"

"We will make sure that day will never happen," Horo's scales began to crack open as star light shone out. 

With a cry, he begins to freeze Ghidorah's body with his time power, freezing him in time that he wouldn't be able to move or control anyone again.

"NOW!!" Kandy shouted.

She with her counterparts used all their powers, sending the beast through the portal. As that happened, Orochi Fangore could only watch in shock at what he saw.

"No.....!" He shouted when suddenly, he sees his form begin to crumble into dust.

"What did you do to me!?" He demanded Shun.

"Just making sure I clean up the trash." she smirked slyly to the four headed beast.

The beast could only watch in despair as he crumbles into a pile of ashes, never to be regenerated or resurrected back to life again.

The skies clear up, as well as the clouds that represented Ghidorah's evil as light shone down at the slightly ruined city.

The true evil had been defeated.

The Fangtail Eternaltail queen and her comrades landed on the ground, safely near their loved ones as the crowd cheered.

This was their victory. A pure evil had been vanquished.

However, not all victories come with a good ending to one.

"HORO!" Selene cried out, seeing the Galaxyfang begins to crack away with more star light shining out.

But he was smiling with joy and pride.

"Horo..." she spoke in tears, holding his head, "Please..."

He touched the woman's cheek, smiling, "Selene...mother...thank you for taking care of me during my short time."

He chuckled a bit as more of his pieces cracked away with more light shining out, leaving only his face.

"Goodbye....and thank you...," he whispered as the last of his face fades away, the light particles floating away before shooting into the sky, forming the constellation of Horologium, the Clock.

The human wraith wept with grief over the loss of a child she had grown fond of for such a short time, the others hanging their heads in grief and sympathy for her loss.

That is when they noticed something glowing at where Horo left.

"Wh...what is..." She began speaking, looking at the glow.

"Is that...?" Miseria began.

They see the lights from Horologium shining down, a clock face-shaped mage circle seen briefly as a small baby dragon appears.

Although its features are familiar, the baby doesn't bear the constellation mark that signifies their purpose of fulfilling their tasks and becoming a constellation.

"A new Galaxyfang," Bai Long realized with joy.

Selene started shedding tears, picking up the baby before smiling softly.

"Come here." Selene said softly, taking the baby Galaxyfang dragon.

The baby dragon babbled a bit, feeling warm in her arms.

"I guess a new tribe of dragons will be coming in future," Kougato smiled.

"And that makes the little guy the first one," Ryo smiled.

"Yeah." Ken nodded, smiling proudly.

As the bittersweet celebration continued, the Fangtail children looked at the unconscious Devilfang that was lifted.

"What will happen now that your grandfather's dealt with, Kuromi?" Sasuke asked her.

"Susanoo energy bended his powers and magic away," she said, "He will be kept in on the Isle of the Lost for the rest of his life."

"A wise decision," Toffee said as one of the Phagetail soldiers opened a portal to the Isle of the Lost.

"That way, we will never worry about him ever again." She smiled.

Touwa only chuckled in amusement, knowing he would have a fate worse than death at that point.

"You know? I feel comfortable in this world ," Aksha said, looking at the town, "Although its not like ours, perhaps we can visit it sometime."

Kandy smiled a bit to Aksha.

"That would be great whenever you want to come visit." The half dragon grinned.

"And us too." Whiplash happily replied.

"There IS a way for you comes to come and visit," Serval hands them a bunch of techno dimensional scissors, "Use it wisely. And make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands."

"Thank you," Aaqu thanked, taking the offering.

Django bowed, "We thank you all for the grand time. And I'm glad we helped take care of the evil that went crazy in the other worlds."

"Yeah." His mate smiled to him, holding his bicep arm.

"You think there's a Kung Fu competition here?" Rei asked Marco, cracking her knuckles a bit, "We want to show the humans our tribes' Kung Fu styles they never heard off."

"Probably." Marco replied, "Though I had a different sensei and different karate school ever since my original sensei went to work at Britta's Tacos back then."

"Britta's Tacos?" Cutlass spoke in confusion, "That's a strange name."

"We'll run you guys up to speed later." Star replied.

As all that was happening, Moon and Eclipsa came to where the ghosts were at, each queen ghost and the boy queen smiling proudly to the people chatting.

"Is that...grandma?" Taiga asked as he pointed to Solaria, who was lifted upward.

"The Ghidorian souls redeemed themselves by fighting their creator," Kandy analyzed, "So I guess they deserve a better afterlife."

She parted her hair to show her Eye of Redemption to them.

"You'd do that for us?" Mina Loveberry asked, "After all we did?"

Gina only patted her sister's shoulder with a soft smile.

"Sister...I guess even some like you deserves something." she smiled.

Eclipsa nodded, speaking, "It's true."

She came to her mother as Solaria smiled to her grandchildren, Meteora speaking, "This felt familiar."

"Mother..." Moon smiled to her mother's spirit, "Thank you and the others for helping us."

The spirits smiled before they vanished into the afterlife, with the Ghidorian souls looking into the Eye of Redemption and beginning to feel enlightened.

Each were disappearing with Solaria and Mina both smiling warmly, feeling cleansed and finally free.

Once that happened, the two waved goodbye to Gina and the Butterflies, disappearing without a trace.

"Well, evil won't be bothering us again," Shino said, glancing to where the captured evil alternates are being escorted into the evil dimension by the resistance members.

"What's going to happen to them?" Ren asked Geum Yong and Bai Long.

"We have a few ideas on what their punishment would be." Geum Yong spoke calmly.

"Like what?" Tetsuro asked.

"For one thing," Bai Long began, "I think during their imprisonment, Hel will be forced to watch TV shows a Miseria hates."

"Oh gods!" Miseria laughed with evil glee.

"And we will make sure their children will become proper rulers under our care," Bai Long smiled.

"Our us-es in that world are babies?" Kaida said with surprise.

They nodded.

"After all, who else is going to watch them while their mothers and fathers are in jail?" Geum Yong smugly grinned.

"And ours evil selves' kids will be raised properly too," Horatio proclaimed.

They each smiled, knowing that the alternate world would be in good hands.

"Now what do we do now?" Blitz asked, "The town needs some building and our colleges we wanted to go are sort of....out of bounds?"

"He's got a point." Seth pointed out.

"Hmmm, that is a toughie." Sugar pondered.

"Well, we got the other us-es to help us out right?" Tetsuro points out.

"Yeah!" Helen smiled.

"Plus our time in the Neverzone can work out on fixing everything." Hunter pointed out.

"Then let's get started," Sasuke began picking up the rubble with his newfound strength thanks to his cursed arm.

"YEAH!" They shouted as the pieces were taken.

Kandy only held her husband's arm, proud that their loved ones and counterparts would rebuild, to fix all that had been damaged.

***

Ren, Shino, Tetsuro and Kaida with their loved ones alongside the others sat on the top of the hill, gazing down at the town from where they sat.

They each felt proud to have a place called home.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ren asked Tetsuro.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I could already picture what's it going to be in future for us and the people we know in town."

"It'll get a little lonesome for Mom and Dad though," Ren said with a bit of sadness.

"Ours too." Kaida said, "I mean we've lived with them for years. And they might get lonely for when we're away from college."

"Yeah, I hate to admit it," Shino spoke, "But I think my mom and dad are probably gonna get the empty nest syndrome too."

"Have you forgotten you have younger and baby siblings?" Blitz chuckled, "They'll be fine. If we move out that is."

"Yeah! They have the babies, remember?" Seth tried to reassure them.

"That is somewhat true." Shino spoke a bit, "But I feel like we're still gonna miss them when we're ready for the outside world."

"It'll be okay." Mizuko grinned, "I promise."

She hugs him, "We can Skype them and return to our old home when summer or the holidays comes."

"Yeah," Glacier nodded, "Our bird us-es thought the same way too."

"Plus they got one more year with your first younger siblings as well." Garm agreed.

"Besides, we won't be gone forever. Just for a while." Fenir agreed.

"Yeah," Kaida laughed, "Though, when we do, I'll need to start my job as a shade for you, Seth."

"And becoming a bounty hunter and assassin too," Ren added.

They chuckled a bit.

"So wait," Shino pondered before asking Tetsuro, "If your parents retire from ruling Septarsis, won't that eventually make you king, Tets since you're the oldest?"

"To be honest, we never really discussed about who would be the next ruler when mom and dad retire." he meekly replied, rubbing his head.

"That's a tricky one," Sasuke said.

"Hmmm, I hope your father made a right choice when that day comes," Kuromi said with worry.

"And me or Shino becoming the next chief of the Rippletails," Ren added.

"Probably." Kaida giggled a bit.

They laughed together, each smiling as they watched the sun set together.

"And if any sort of new evil were to show up again?" Kuromi asked.

"Then we're going to be there to stop it!" Tetsuro smiled proudly.

"Besides, we don't want anyone to suffer like our parents or anyone else had back in the past." Kaida remarked.

"And the future generation of the Disastorvaynes and Raputas will live on to make sure the worlds are safe," Blitz added.

"Yeah!" They cheered happily.

As they smiled, each knew that their future would be very bright, for they and their loved ones, Human, Monster, Septarian, and Dragon, would be the new caretakers of their home, their Earth.

End of Chapter 37


	38. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter where time has passed and the time has come for the oldest of the family to say their goodbyes to their parents alongside Star and Marco before they leave for their college together to grow up into the now peaceful world.

Chapter 38: The Epilogue

Time had passed since the incident with Shinigami and Ghidorah.

Things had become better for the prime world and the worlds that they allied and befriended.

Especially on the news on rumors about other Galaxyfangs and the birth of Star and Marco's own children.

The large van was fully packed with luggages as the boot was closed by Shino.

"Gods, I'm going to miss you," Miseria sobbed, hugging her older children.

They hugged their mother with Ren speaking, "It's okay, I mean we'll be back after our semester ends to visit."

"But it's not gonna be the same without you." She sniffed a bit.

"You have Hotaru, Sakura and our baby siblings to look after," she reminded, "Besides, we'll make sure that we will Skype you when we reach Miami."

"And this college allows us to keep pets," Shino pets Zeus' nose.

"I know." Miseria nodded, "But seeing you off reminds me of parents had to go through."

"We know." They smiled.

"Don't worry," Zeus smiled, "I'll make sure they're protected from the bullies that even try to bully them."

"Hey, we handled bullies before since high school," Tetsuro said, "Now that Kaida's wings are fully grown."

The two Raptortails adjusted their formal clothing, adjusting their wraith headbands that they put around their necks as bandannas.

Kaida smiled, her wings shown to be full adult size as the Fangtail daughter smiled, "We'll be fine. I promise."

"Just Skype when you get settled in." Kandy smiled, a joyful tear shown on her eye.

"And when your semester ends, make sure you get us souvenirs!" Hotaru called out.

"Of course, we will!" Shino hugged his younger sister.

"And maybe come by when the college allows an activity?" Elias spoke out.

"Of course." They grinned.

"Besides, we're not gonna end up like Janna and Tom with their own accident they wanted." Kaida spoke, pointing.

As she said that, Tom and Janna, both having been married and together, looked at them with Janna glancing a bit.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Tom spoke while rolling his eyes.

"Be thankful our kid hasn't been born yet to hear you say that." Janna groaned.

Mizuko smiled warmly as Toffee fixed his tie.

"I'm sure you and the others will be fine." The king said to them, "And uh, be careful when you-"

"Dad!" Kaida protested, secretly showing some pills, "We know better!"

The transporting truck's hatch opens, showing a wide container for Zeus and Anubis to fit in.

"The caretakers will make sure you guys won't get motion sickness," Seth said to the Indominus Rex and Indoraptor that is about to enter.

"And they packed LOTS of pills too," Glacier added.

"Of course." They spoke.

"Wait, where's dad?" Shino realized, noticing Rasticore not among them.

"I'm uh right here." came Rasticore's voice as the boy turned.

They saw their father approaching with something surprising.

"Dad, is that....?" He took the object his father is giving them.

"They were worn by your grandparents," he smiled.

The two smiled as he gave them the objects, continued, "And now I think it's time you two wore them."

They adjusted the tribal ponchos, using them as capes like their father wore his, seeing that they fit them really well.

"It can be used to protect yourself from the rain and sun when the van breaks down along the way," he joked.

"We were thinking of the same thing," one of the dino caretakers laughed.

"Thanks, dad." Ren smiled.

The two siblings hugged him, Shino smiling, "Make sure you take care of our younger siblings, okay dad?"

"We will," the mothers called out, holding the babies in their arms.

"We'll return when the holidays or summer comes," Fenrir called out, riding shotgun, "And we'll also be back when semester ends."

"In the meantime, if you guys wish to take a vacation to Miami, we'll give you our address to our dorms!" Tetsuro promised.

The first ones that had what they could fit finally entered the bus, everyone waving and shouting their goodbyes as the van departed.

For they would have the new start of their adult lives.

Once they were gone, a familiar older green frog man looked at where they had gone, sighing, "Oh I remember this, I remember when I first had to let my frog kids when they went to college."

"Yeah, we get it," they nodded.

For Dmitri's case, he tries to get used to his biker outfit when he got onto his first Dragoncycle, Serval and Horatio watching.

"You don't have to force yourself," Serval insisted, "You can ask one of our guys to give you a ride."

"I don't mind it." He tried to reassure them, "I mean it helps me not think of my kids."

He then continued, weeping, "Who I won't see for a semester!"

Natashya sighed, patting her husband's back.

"Dmitri, it'll be okay." she reassured him.

He bawled his eyes out, not noticing he accidentally turn the Dragoncycle's horn to the max, causing it to zoom forward and making him flip in the air before crashing onto the ground with a groan.

Yuriknov cautiously approached his father, who laid there like a starfish.

"Dad.....you okay?" He awkwardly asked, bending down.

"Ooooh..." he groaned a bit.

"Dad, we promise to Skype you when we reach to our college, okay? So don't get yourself hurt in your first ride," he advised.

"Just let me wallow.....in my pain," he muffled, "And sadness."

"He's just suffering from Aida off in college." Natashya tried to reassure them.

"I guess." Kandy sighed a bit before realizing and trying to change the subject, "Oh uh hey I uh heard Star and Marco Diaz's babies were just born last night."

"Wow! Really!?" Shino gasped in surprise.

"I guess the other parents from Sugar's World will be feeling the same way too when Lilac, Violet, Hunter and Helen go off to college," Ren assumed.

The babies smiled a bit, them clapping happily upon the news of the new babies of Star and Marco.

"So tell us," Tetsuro asked, "are the rumors true? Are there Galaxyfangs around?"

Selene, having a bit of grey hair, nodded with a smile.

"Holly is becoming a great chief for the Galaxyfangs," she replied, "He made quite a progress."

"Wow." They smiled a bit.

"Great." Kaida grinned, "I guess it's like the Rippletails coming out of extinction."

"And it all started because Rast masturbated at the bus stop I would've left in." She quietly spoke and grin as only Rasticore heard her, him blushing a bit.

"Miseria, please!" He said while he held his head.

The four laughed a bit with the Shark Tooths holding their loved ones close, Ren and Shino's baby cousins waving at them.

The children of the other Rippletails hugged their parents as they got onto the other bus, their things gathered.

"We'll miss you." Coral said.

"But not to worry, we'll be here if you need to Skype." Runo smirked.

"Or anything out of the ordinary," Hayden slaps some dimensional scissors into their pockets of their vests, "You know who to go and get."

"Alright, we will!" Ren laughed.

"The bird us-es might be experiencing the same thing too with their kids," Miseria chuckled.

The Fangtails nodded as Kinta shouted, "Be safe out there!"

"And try not to get into any accidents!" Osiris grinned.

"Heh, who knows?" Rasticore shrugged, "Maybe the gender and personality switch us-es have that too, Miseria."

The older children nodded, feeling themselves weeping that they are going off to the big world and maybe separated from their loved ones.

But they know, they have each other in the journey.

Just then, a familiar voice spoke out, "Hey wait!"

They looked at a wheelchair pulled up by Marco, Star holding two new bundles as her husband smiled, the male fixing his and Star's wedding rings.

"You didn't think you'd leave without saying goodbye to us and see our newborns, did you?" Marco replied to them.

"Are those...?" Kaida realized.

"Yeah." Star grinned, showing the newborns.

"Everyone," she continued, "Meet Twilight and Starlight Butterfly."

The four lizards grinned down at the babies, feeling nostalgic when they remembered seeing their baby siblings for the first time.

"Hey there," Ren greeted.

"Guess this means we're gonna have to get use to having our baby siblings have playmates." Kaida giggled a bit.

The babies cooed a bit, smiling to the four that were going to head off to the new world.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Chromeclaw advised, "I told your uncle and aunt that before we spent our times in the Neverzone."

"He's right." Kinta nodded, "We don't want to have them accidentally gone for most of their lives like what happened at those times."

"Yeah, don't remind us." Rasticore frowned, remembering the first time that it happened due to Ripjaw.

After a few more hugs, the bus doors opened up.

"I guess this is goodbye," Ren said, adjusting her knapsack.

"Not goodbye," Miseria grinned, trying to be strong despite the tears, "Just...see you when you finish your semester."

The bags were taken as the parents hugged their oldest children.

They would miss them indeed.

Once they got into their seats in the bus, they peeked out of the windows.

"Dad, if you want to loosen down your fat ass, Miami has the best gyms for you," Shino called out, "But who knows? Maybe your fat ass may want to slim down if you can."

"It's bulky!" He snapped at his son as the bus was taking off.

They waved farewell to their families and friends, passing by the visiting alternates who waved as well with the teenaged Lilac, Violet, Helen and Hunter driving after them on the fully grown Yuki, Artemis, Scooter and Throttle.

"I'll let you know if I made some new friends!" Kaida smiled to her parents.

"Hey!" Lilac shouted to the ones on the bus.

"Over here!" Helen grinned.

"Here's something for you guys to remember us!" He threw bandannas of different designs and matching Behemoth logos on them directly at Tetsuro, who caught them.

He looked at it with a grin, "Thanks!"

"You're a part of our gang now!" Hunter chuckled with a smirk.

They waved before driving away as they yelled 'Thanks' to their friends.

Miseria sighed heavily with a wide smile as Kandy held her hand.

"Can't believe we made all these things happen in all those years," she said quietly.

"I know." The half dragon grinned, "This really IS a happy ending after all."

It was then that Rasticore pondered about something.

"So tell me," Rasticore asked, "Why did Glossaryck wanted YOU to destroy magic first before Star did it after you died temporarily?"

"Yeah, that part kind of confuses me." Star said.

"When I was still in Ludo during my time possessing him," Toffee explained, "He explained that it was the orders of the gods of Septarsis to hire me. Then, when I was a part of Mewni's magic, the gods explained that magic was becoming impure. And only by destroying magic temporarily long enough for it to be cleansed of the corruption, could the magic be reborn. Even Glossaryck dared not questioned their orders at the time. Star restoring magic had the corruption be brought back, even before Moon entered the Realm of Magic to cleanse herself and left some dark magic trails while amnesiac."

"So magic truly wasn't gonna be destroyed?" Marco spoke with concern.

"Not really. Just long enough for the corruption to be cleansed away before they would have asked me to find the ones close to my heart and bring the magic back."

"That explains a lot." Star said.

"And I am glad that magic was brought back to a world with no discrimination and segregation," she smiled.

"And the Rippletails are back thanks to Rasticore," Miseria chuckled.

Rasticore was hugged by her carefully as he grinned, "Yeah, I guess we really HAD made a difference after all."

The two kissed warmly before she smiled, "You know...maybe to celebrate for their college home...I was thinking..."

"Yes?" He spoke in concern, wondering where this was going as she had that look.

"We should go for a vacation to Miami to visit them before their classes starts," she suggested, "It starts next week the last time I checked the college scheduling."

"Really?" He said with surprise.

"A vacation in Miami would be amazing." Kandy smiled warmly.

"I..." Toffee began before smiling, "Very well."

"We're heading there tomorrow." he continued with a smile.

Each smiled as the couples held one another's hands and the reptiles their tails.

As each had one another's support, unknown to them, the spirits of the deceased and gods along with the spirit of the familiar troll only smiled, each proud of what they had accomplished before vanishing from the world.

Knowing that the world and dimensions were in good hands.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this M rated spinoff series that Koopa Cat/Alien-Monster208 and I have co-written (a Family Friendly/PG-13 version that will somewhat go differently on its paths is in the works on Deviantart exclusively (and others that accept script format stories if possible)). It was a very emotional roller coaster to finish this final chapter. If either of us do return to this M rated version of the series, it will mostly be through one shots (regular M rated or lemon) to probably give out closure to many who did not had time to get focused. Anyway, thank you all for reading this. And I hope you enjoyed what could be done to give the Star vs series a better finale.


End file.
